Una esposa para Kakashi
by Zekirina
Summary: El peso de los años, la presión de la sociedad y la soledad que lo acompaña al llegar a casa son motivos suficientes para que Kakashi se replantee la idea de conseguir una esposa. Pero aunque la fila es larga, no cualquier mujer puede ser la esposa del Hokage.
1. LA RUTINA DEL SEXTO

**CAPÍTULO 1.- •La rutina del Sexto**

Tic, tac, tic, tac... El habitual sonido que producía el segundero del reloj se hacía más notorio cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer. Kakashi sólo miraba ansioso esperando que se llegara la hora de su salida aunque realmente no tuviera un fuerte motivo por llegar a casa: nadie le esperaba allí.

Pero eso no era pretexto para no desear unos momentos de libertad lejos de la responsabilidad y el papeleo; Kakashi tenía la costumbre de descansar en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras observaba el cielo o disfrutaba de su típica lectura erótica, que para ser más precisos, de tanto leer la trilogía de Icha Icha ya se sabía casi todo el texto de memoria.

Hubiera deseado que Jiraiya publicara un ejemplar más.

Sin embargo, cuando los días eran fríos, lluviosos o demasiado calurosos, el Hokage no tenía más opción que estar en casa aburriéndose. Rodeado de todos aquellos pensamientos de su juventud, las personas que conoció y los errores que cometió.

Durante sus días en la oficina solía ser visitado por Sakura, pero luego de que ésta se fuera un año completo de misión con Sasuke y al volver trajera una pequeña sorpresa en sus brazos, su rol de madre no le dejaba tanto espacio para pasarse tan diariamente por la Torre pues, Sasuke sólo pudo permanecer a su lado un par de meses antes de marcharse de la aldea para cumplir una misión.

Ese día fue una tremenda sorpresa para todos, nadie se imaginó que Sasuke al final le daría más que miradas gélidas a Sakura. Naruto estuvo como loco riéndose en su cara y dándole palmaditas en la espalda con frases de motivación; Sasuke simplemente lo ignoró. La pequeña niña Uchiha llevaba por nombre Sarada, y Kakashi al verla sintió que su corazón no era tan duro después de todo.

Pero allí estaban todos haciendo sus vidas: Naruto y Hinata con su pequeño Boruto; Ino y Sai también tenían un hijo al igual que Shikamaru y Temari. Chōji se casó con una kunoichi de Kumogakure y engendraron a una pequeña; sorprendentemente Rock Lee se convirtió en padre y finalmente Sakura y Sasuke que cuando en la aldea se enteraron de que por fin eran una pareja y del fruto de su amor nació una niña, fueron el _boom_ por un largo periodo en Konoha.

Cada vez que lo recordaba Kakashi se reía, parecía que había sido temporada de apareamiento o simplemente toda la generación ninja quería que sus hijos fueran futuros compañeros.

«¡Por fin las siete!»

Kakashi guardó su túnica y su sombrero en el armario de su oficina, no le gustaba mucho salir vistiendo ese atuendo cuando regresaba a casa. La gente le reconocía fácilmente de todos modos.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con algunos subordinados, todos hicieron una reverencia para despedirlo. Eso tampoco le hacía muy feliz, era mera cortesía.

—Descanse bien, gracias por su arduo trabajo.

Shikamaru tenía un aura distinta, desde que nació su hijo ya no parecía odiar a todo el mundo.

Sin pretender profundizar de más en el asunto, salió de la Torre rumbo a la librería para buscar alguna nueva adquisición que lo ayudara a llenar los ratos de ocio.

El antiguo dueño del local lo conocía bien. El Hokage tenía fama de ser amante de los libros sin embargo, las nuevas generaciones no sabían qué clase de lectura era su preferida. Algunos apostaban a que le encantaban los relatos históricos, otros se inclinaban por la ciencia.

—Romance prohibido —habló entre dientes mientras observaba la tapa de un libro en la sección de novedades.

—Ah, ése lo acabo de recibir, venía dentro de una caja de novelas juveniles. No tengo idea de por qué sólo hay una copia —indicó el encargado tras el mostrador.

—Hmm... Parece interesante —Kakashi se sobó la barbilla—. Bien, lo llevaré.

—¡Oh! Muchas gracias señor Hokage.

El encargado estaba demasiado feliz, había concretado una venta sin mucho esfuerzo y además recibiría un bono extra por tratarse del líder de Konoha.

Tras unas cuantas compras más en el mercado, Kakashi fue camino a su casa. No era el departamento que habitó alguna vez y que le fue asignado por el Gobierno tras quedar huérfano. Por el contrario, con sus ahorros de toda la vida gracias a la buena paga que recibió por todas sus misiones y actual trabajo como Hokage, adquirió una propiedad para pasar el resto de su vida. Nada ostentoso, sólo algo propio y sencillo para vivir.

Tenía una nota mental sobre sus días venideros: _Una vez que pase el cargo a Naruto, me iré a las aguas termales por lo menos dos veces a la semana por lo que me queda de vida._

Sí. No tenía muchas opciones ni sueños para el futuro.

—Ya llegué.

Siempre decía aquella frase aunque estaba consciente que realmente no había nadie que lo esperara al regresar a casa. Como era su misma costumbre despedirse antes de salir.

Dejó sus compras sobre la mesa, se quitó el chaleco táctico y lo colgó en el mueble del recibidor. Abrió la nevera y tomó algunos cubitos de hielo para echarlos en un vaso y después se sirvió un poco de té de limón. Sacó un pescado empaquetado y lo puso en el fregadero, mientras éste se descongelaba Kakashi fue a recoger su correspondencia del buzón. Nada novedoso, simples recibos próximos a vencer y promociones de nuevas tiendas que abrían en Konoha. Luego fue a tomar una ducha y al volver, se dedicó a picar verduras para acompañar su cena.

El reloj marcaba las nueve con quince minutos.

Sentado a la mesa con su cena lista, lucía como un exquisito manjar preparado en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Kakashi tenía grandes dotes culinarios que solamente sus antiguos y fallecidos compañeros Rin y Obito conocían.

 _«Qué vacío»_

Kakashi terminó, se levantó y fue a lavar los trastes que ensució. Una vez que dejó todo en orden, se cepilló los dientes y se dedicó a intentar entender el nuevo equipo tecnológico que Shikamaru le entregó en días anteriores.

Habían tenido una junta con un grupo de inventores los cuales les plantearon el novedoso aparato inalámbrico que tenía más alcance que un radio convencional. El proyecto era bastante bueno y tenía muchas ventajas, por lo que finalmente fue aprobado, sin embargo antes de permitir su distribución y venta al país, sería probado por los ninjas y médicos.

—¿Cómo dijo Shikamaru que se llama?

Kakashi miró el instructivo.

—Ah, teléfono inalámbrico. Bien, veamos... este botón es para encender.

La diminuta pantalla del dispositivo se iluminó y con ella apareció la fecha, hora y un mensaje de bienvenida al usuario.

Kakashi buscó entre las hojas los números para contactarse con otros teléfonos, para su desgracia sólo anotó los dígitos mas no los nombres a quienes pertenecían.

—Elijamos uno al azar —expresó con calma mientras su dedo índice se paseaba por una lista—. ¡Éste! —Apretó los botones del aparato— Se marca así y luego esperamos pacientemente a que respondan, sí, suena fácil.

Se colocó el teléfono cerca del oído esperando a que la persona del otro lado de la línea respondiera. El tono de llamada sonaba una y otra vez pero no hubo respuesta. Intentó marcando otro número y el resultado fue el mismo; al final se dio por vencido y guardó todo.

—Mañana hablaré con todos, no se toman su trabajo con seriedad —bufó.

Diez quince de la noche, acostado en su cama mientras sus ojos negros observaban el techo, tenía el mal presentimiento que esa noche no podría dormir como era debido. Suspiró y se puso de costado encontrándose con el libro que compró esa tarde: _Romance prohibido._

Lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

 _«La suave brisa del mar le recorría el cuerpo centímetro a centímetro haciéndola estremecer y trayendo a su mente las memorias de aquellas fuertes manos que la tocaron con intensidad y pasión.»_

—Me gusta, me gusta como empieza esto.

Una luz brilló en sus ojos y se enderezó para leer más cómodamente. Después de todo había en él una diminuta esperanza de que aquel escrito llenara el vacío que las novelas de Jiraiya habían cavado en su alma. Sin darse cuenta, se leyó la mitad de la novela en esa noche y sólo pudo dormir tres horas.

Las oscuras ojeras adornando su rostro eran visibles para cualquiera, todos lo notaron pero nadie habló al respecto. Kakashi llegó a su oficina casi arrastrando los pies, apenas se sentó cuando la puerta fue abierta por Shikamaru, los ojos de Kakashi pesaban más que el concreto y su subordinado se dio cuenta casi al momento.

—No quería interrumpirlo pero llega tarde —dijo y al instante se arrepintió—, en fin, no vine a eso.

—Ayer nadie me respondió el teléfono —soltó con amargura y sin quitar la vista de Shikamaru—, ¿no se supone que estamos tratando de entender esta nueva tecnología?

—Yo no recibí ninguna llamada —se rascó la cabeza—, siempre tengo el teléfono conmigo.

—Bueno, cítalos a todos a una reunión en una hora, voy a reprenderlos —se recargó en su silla y echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Ahora dime ¿a qué vienes?

—Traje la lista que me pidió ayer, ¿recuerda que hablamos de un nuevo asistente? Estos son los candidatos más prometedores para el puesto.

Shikamaru colocó sobre el escritorio el registro con los nombres y fotografías de cada elemento. Kakashi hojeó aquellos papeles sin mucho interés; estaba cansado y no había desayunado nada.

—Todas son mujeres —expresó.

—Sí, bueno... Son las nuevas jounin, han ascendido en los pasados exámenes junto a Naruto. Pero todos sabemos que Naruto será el Séptimo Hokage por lo que no puede ser su asistente.

—Y aunque no tuviera la posibilidad de ser Hokage, Naruto no podría ser mi asistente —se relajó al imaginarlo—. En fin, quiero que sea soltera y sin hijos.

—¿Disculpe?

—He visto a Sakura sufrir haciéndose cargo de Sarada, se pone irritante y a veces hasta llora. Una mujer con compromisos no podría ayudarme.

—Lo siento señor, pero todas son casadas.

Kakashi rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, entonces escoge a la más guapa.

Shikamaru contuvo el aliento, jamás esperó esa respuesta por lo que no tenía idea de qué decir o hacer hasta que su superior rompió la tensión entre ambos.

—Es broma, déjame la lista voy a revisar sus cualidades y después te indicaré quién ocupará el puesto. Ya puedes irte, no olvides avisar que habrá reunión en una hora.

—S-sí señor, con su permiso.

El pelinegro salió de la oficina, Kakashi suspiró y estiró sus brazos, su estómago hacía ruido y se sentía fatal, pero la novela le estaba resultando demasiado fantástica.

—Qué ganas de continuar —bostezó—, ah... Necesito un café —apoyó su cara en su mano— ¿por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué tuviste que preñar a Sakura? Ahora me siento muy solo. Oh, es verdad, todo fue mi plan.

(...)

La sala de juntas estaba llena, Shikamaru había reunido a los elementos principales y todos esperaban al Hokage. Los murmullos de las conversaciones hacían estruendo en aquella habitación, todos se preguntaban por qué repentinamente habían sido llamados a una reunión.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia cuando Kakashi ingresó en la sala con un vaso con café en su mano derecha y en la otra, un portapapeles de plástico.

—¡Buenos días Señor Hokage! —Saludaron todos al unísono, Kakashi pasó de largo y se sentó.

—Me alegra ver que todos están aquí. ¡Ah! Yamato, también has venido —movió su cabeza en aprobación—, muy bien, muy bien. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Orochimaru?

—Está tranquilo, no ha hecho ningún movimiento sospechoso. Regresaré a mi base tan rápido como termine con los pendientes en Konoha.

—Estupendo.

Elevó el vaso hasta su boca, todos estaban expectantes de ver el momento que bajara su máscara pero entonces Kakashi se detuvo y los miró a todos.

—Eh... ¿Alguien sabe por qué hace tanto calor aquí? ¿No tenemos aire acondicionado o qué pasa?

—Ya me encargué de eso —manifestó Shikamaru—, pero está tardando en refrescar la habitación más de lo normal.

—Llamas al técnico y le pides que lo revise.

Kakashi abandonó su acción de beber café y puso el vaso sobre la mesa. El resto de los presentes se miraban entre sí, nunca entendían las acciones del Sexto Hokage.

—Bien ¿alguien tiene idea del porqué los cité a junta?

—Bueno, usted quiere hablarnos sobre los dispositivos —respondió Shikamaru.

—Efectivamente —Kakashi tomó su bolígrafo y anotó algo en su portapapeles—, los dispositivos para mantenernos en contacto. ¿Ya saben utilizarlos? Por favor levanten la mano los que ya entienden el dichoso aparato.

Varias manos se elevaron con timidez, Kakashi continuó anotando en su hoja y después los miró.

—¿De quién es el número asignado 25-07-00-22? —Preguntó.

—Es el mío, señor —dijo Kotetsu, quien estaba en representación de los vigilantes del puesto de control.

—Perfecto. ¿Y el número 25-07-00-28?

Se escuchó que alguien tosió, luego alzó la mano Ebisu.

—Es mi número.

—Ah Ebisu pero qué alegría verte ¿cómo estás?

Ebisu se acomodó las gafas y después carraspeó.

—Estoy bien, gracias Señor Hokage.

—Bueno, tengo más números anotados pero quiero enfocarme en estos dos. Resulta que anoche llegué a mi casa y quise aprender más sobre este maravilloso aparato. Acordamos que todos nos mantendríamos en un riguroso aprendizaje para nuestro trabajo ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron.

—Marqué estos dos números para verificar que las líneas están en funcionamiento ¿y saben qué pasó? —Extendió su mano hacia su subordinado— Shikamaru dinos qué pasó.

Shikamaru se puso pálido y sus cejas temblaron. Odiaba que Kakashi hiciera ese tipo de cosas que lo ponían bajo presión.

—Ah, pues... Nadie respondió.

—¡Correcto! —Kakashi se levantó— ¡Co-rrec-to! ¡Nadie respondió! Kotetsu, Ebisu —les dedicó una poderosa mirada— ¿qué pasa con obedecer?

—Se-señor —Ebisu se levantó y se inclinó—, ¡lo siento! ¡Ha sido un error de mi parte pero juro por mi sangre que esto no volverá a ocurrir!

—¡Yo también me disculpo! —Kotetsu imitó a su compañero— Creo que me quedé dormido y no escuché nada.

—Bien, bien... Ya los tengo registrados y espero que la próxima vez estén al pendiente de mis llamadas. Uno no sabe cuándo se suscite una emergencia.

—¡Sí señor! —Contestaron todos.

La reunión continuó con otros temas, Kakashi estaba tratando de lidiar con todos los asuntos y constantemente se masajeaba las sienes por el estrés que le generaba. Y en su mente persistían pensamientos de que todavía tenía que revisar unos planos y los registros para la nueva asistente.

—Bien, si ya es todo entonces damos por concluida esta reunión.

—¡Ah Señor Hokage! —Habló un hombre— Pido autorización para suspender la Clínica de Salud Mental de Infantes.

—¿Qué motivo puedes tener para querer algo como eso? Sakura está encargada de ese lugar.

—Señor, ella últimamente no está asistiendo debido a su rol como madre y ama de casa, dejó al frente a otra persona, pero no nos sirve esa clínica, sólo son pérdidas cuantiosas de recursos económicos que podrían utilizarse para abastecer los medicamentos y equipo que el Hospital de Konoha requiere.

—Escucha, voy a analizar esa situación y hablaré con Sakura. Ella ha sido la fundadora y no podemos cancelar un proyecto sin pruebas sólidas. Estoy seguro que para todo hay una explicación así que dejemos esta conversación hasta este punto. Pueden retirarse.

Casi todos abandonaron la sala, Kakashi se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y tomó una bocanada de aire. Shikamaru permanecía allí esperando una indicación, al ver a su superior con ese gesto de preocupación decidió acercarse.

—¿Por qué no se toma una hora y va a comer? No nos gustaría verlo hospitalizado.

—No sé cuánto tiempo más vaya a soportarlo.

—Sobre la clínica...

—¿Es mucha la pérdida? —Preguntó Kakashi, no deseaba hacerle algo así a Sakura.

—No tengo los datos necesarios, usted debería hablar con Sakura lo antes posible. He estado escuchando muchos rumores y creo que se extienden gracias a este individuo. No debe ser fácil para Sakura ser madre y tener a cargo toda una clínica; es un arduo trabajo y más para ella que está sola, entiendo bien lo que siente, yo trato de ayudar a Temari en todo lo que puedo.

—Sí, es cierto lo que dices —Kakashi estiró sus brazos—. Hablaré con ella después del trabajo.

—Ehm...

—¿Hay algo más?

—Bueno —Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y apretó la boca—... Usted debería relajarse y no presionarse tanto.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—En realidad no sólo Sakura está en boca de todos, dicen que usted está amargado y debería conseguirse una esposa.

(...)

Kakashi salió de la Torre después de su jornada, todavía estaba incrédulo por la _semejante tontería_ que hablaban de él.

—¿Amargado? ¿Yo? ¡Para nada!

Se repitió mentalmente que su vida en solitario siempre había estado bien y una esposa no era buena idea, era absurdo, descabellado ¡era ridículo!

Tocó el timbre de la casa de doble planta con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en uno de sus muros. Sasuke fue muy específico en sus indicaciones cuando decidió construir el hogar que quería para su hija.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Sakura más delgada, con ojeras y ligeramente despeinada. Dentro de la vivienda podía escucharse el llanto de un bebé.

—¡Kakashi sensei! —Dijo más como un grito de auxilio que de bienvenida.

—Ah... Perdona ¿es un mal momento?

Sakura lo tomó del brazo para que entrara, apenas le dio tiempo de quitarse los zapatos y lo llevó hasta la sala donde tenía a Sarada sentada en una silla periquera. La niña lloraba con sentimiento y eso le dolió a Kakashi en el corazón.

—No sé por qué no quiere comer, ya la he revisado y no tiene nada —Sakura cargó a Sarada tratando de calmarla—. Soy una madre terrible.

—Tranquila, quizás sólo extraña a su papá.

—Es posible, yo también lo extraño —el labio inferior de Sakura empezó a temblar, eso desconcertó a Kakashi y tomó a Sarada antes de que ella también rompiera en llanto.

—Ven con el tío Kakashi, tranquila Sarada ya no llores. ¡Mira! —Kakashi la elevó alzando sus brazos y la bebé empezó a sonreír— ¡Vuela Sarada, vuela!

La niña se calmó y se entretuvo observando y tocando el chaleco táctico de Kakashi.

—Ay sensei, discúlpeme por favor.

—Sakura, no debería decirlo pero te ves terrible. ¿Tus padres no te ayudan a cuidar a la niña?

—Está bien, yo sola puedo hacerme cargo —se recogió el cabello con una pinza y comenzó a limpiar la mesa de la periquera—. En realidad no quiero ser una carga para mis padres, mamá viene de vez en cuando pero ya soy una mujer adulta y Sarada es mi responsabilidad. ¿Puede cuidarla mientras preparo té?

—Sí, ve y hazlo.

Kakashi se sentó en un sofá con Sarada en su regazo mientras observaba a su ex alumna en la cocina caminando de un lado a otro, moviendo algo en la estufa y lavando unos trastes. Pronto regresó con una tetera y dos tazas.

—Le serviré té, usted también se ve cansado. ¿Ha tenido un buen día?

—Sí... Supongo.

—¿Comió? ¿Quiere que le prepare algo?

—No, no Sakura, no te molestes. Sólo vengo de pasada para hablar contigo de un asunto importante.

Sakura se sentó frente a él, Kakashi observó que Sarada se estaba quedando dormida en sus brazos. Verla le causaba mucha ternura, algo inexplicable y aunque no estaban relacionados por sangre, una parte de él se sentía responsable del cuidado y protección de la pequeña. Sasuke no necesitó decírselo, estaba más que claro que confiaba que Kakashi velaría por su hija mientras él no estaba.

—¿Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi reaccionó.

—Sakura necesitamos hablar sobre la clínica. Me han informado cosas negativas y antes de tomar una decisión para callar bocas, requiero que me digas la situación real. ¿Qué tan rentable es para Konoha?

—¿Rentable? ¿Alguien ha dicho algo malo de la clínica? —Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Me pidieron que la clausure, dicen que los fondos que se utilizan sólo son pérdida monetaria.

—¡Eso es una reverenda mentira! —Llevó una mano a su pecho— ¿Sabe cuántos niños visitan la clínica de salud mental? Tenemos registros de casi trescientos niños en menos de un mes, y no asisten sólo niños de Konoha, son infantes de otras aldeas vecinas e incluso del país del Viento.

—¿Tienes los registros en papel? Me gustaría verificarlos.

—No los tengo aquí, están en la clínica pero puedo pedir que se los hagan llegar. Kakashi sensei, por favor no cierre ese centro, es muy importante. Usted sabe lo que Sasuke vivió, no queremos que más niños tengan esos traumas de por vida.

Los ojos de Kakashi se desviaron a Sarada quien ya estaba profundamente dormida.

—Usted tiene brazos de ángel —Sakura se levantó para cargar a su hija.

—Voy a darle una solución a esto pero tu presencia es necesaria.

—Supongo que también se quejan porque no estoy reportándome en la clínica ¿no es así?

Kakashi asintió.

—Tienes que conseguir a alguien que cuide a Sarada, no quiero ser frío y poco humano en este aspecto. Entiendo que estás estresada y llena de tareas porque debes hacerte cargo de tu hija, pero al menos un mes o dos déjala al cuidado de alguien más mientras las cosas se calman.

—Sí sensei, lo sé.

La triste expresión en el rostro de su ex alumna le hizo un hueco en el corazón.

Esa noche en casa no pudo disfrutar de su lectura por más que lo intentó. Colocó el separador para no perder el hilo de la historia, cerró el libro y lo puso sobre el buró.

Ser el líder de una aldea, tener tantas cosas por las cuales preocuparse, tomar las decisiones más difíciles y lastimar algunos sentimientos en el camino eran parte de su trabajo y no se sentía muy orgulloso de eso.

* * *

 _ **Ésta es una nueva historia, ahora es el turno de Kakashi sensei**_ _ **.**_ _ **Quiero aclarar que no es KakaSaku**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Es**_ _ **pero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, no olviden que pueden dejar un comentario haciéndome saber su opinión.**_


	2. LA PROPUESTA

**CAPÍTULO 2.- •La propuesta**

 _«La intensidad de sus besos repartidos por todo su cuello bastaron para dejarla sin aliento y estremecerle la piel._

— _¡Bésame! —Exigía ella entre suspiros— Por favor no pares._

— _No lo haré.»_

—Señor ¿me escucha? ¿Recibirá al Kazekage ahora mismo?

—No lo haré, no lo haré...

—¿Hokage?

Shikamaru alzó una ceja al notar que su superior no le estaba prestando nada de atención y en su lugar un libro grueso de tapas rojas estaba cubriendo su rostro impidiendo ver su expresión. Repentinamente Kakashi bajó el libro y sus oscuros ojos percibieron al pelinegro con una mueca de preocupación de pie junto a la puerta.

—Ah —carraspeó y cerró el libro—, disculpa, estaba informándome de algo. ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?

—De modo que no ha escuchado nada de lo que dije —masculló y volvió a elevar una hoja a la altura de su barbilla—. El técnico solucionó el problema con el aire acondicionado; los suministros para La Academia Ninja llegaron completos esta mañana; necesito saber si ya eligió a la asistente y Gaara el Kazekage está esperando poder hablar con usted.

Kakashi estiró los brazos y se levantó de su silla, caminó hacia un estante y tomó un rollo de pergamino que finalmente llevó hasta su escritorio.

—Es cierto, lo había olvidado. Dile a Gaara que pase.

—Señor, respecto a la asistente...

—Antes de que termine mi turno te daré una respuesta, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Shikamaru salió pensando que era demasiado tarde para no preocuparse, Kakashi había estado muy despistado y parecía no ver la magnitud de las responsabilidades que poco a poco incrementaban.

Parado frente al gran ventanal al interior de la Torre, estaba un pelirrojo observando a varios niños jugar a los ninjas. Su mirada era apacible y una diminuta sonrisa se le marcaba en los labios.

—El Hokage le espera.

Gaara se giró para ver a Shikamaru y asintió con su cabeza. No estaba vistiendo su túnica de Kazekage, prefirió asistir vestido de civil.

—No tienes que ser tan cortés, somos familia ¿no es así?

—Bueno, es parte de mi trabajo.

Shikamaru lo guió por el largo pasillo hacia la oficina de Kakashi, Gaara observaba asombrado los cambios que habían implementado en la Torre y cómo la decoración se modernizó tras la guerra.

—Temari no me dijo que vendrías.

—No se lo informé —respondió Gaara—, pensé que estaría ocupada haciéndose cargo del niño. Por cierto ¿cómo está él?

Shikamaru se rascó el cuello y sonrió.

—Crece sanamente, pronto cumplirá su primer año.

Colocó la mano sobre la perilla y antes de avisar a su superior que el Kazekage estaba listo para entrar, miró de nueva cuenta a su cuñado.

—No te molestes en buscar alojamiento en otra parte, puedes ir a nuestra casa. Estoy seguro que Temari se alegrará de verte.

—Lo agradezco.

Finalmente Shikamaru notificó que Gaara estaba listo para entrar a la oficina. Kakashi lo recibió con gusto y estrecharon sus manos en un afectuoso saludo.

Gaara desvió su mirada a su alrededor, había demasiados papeles por cada rincón. Tal acción no pasó inadvertida para Kakashi.

—Disculpa el desorden, estamos cargados de trabajo.

—No, yo comprendo.

—¿Y tu hermano? ¿No ha venido contigo?

Gaara se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado.

—En realidad me he tomado el atrevimiento de venir solo. Kankuro estaba muy ocupado atendiendo asuntos personales.

—Ya veo. Entonces volvamos al punto de nuestro encuentro anterior —Kakashi extendió el pergamino dejando ver un mapa—. Decías que estas zonas de nuestras fronteras están siendo corrompidas por bandidos. Por lo que mandé reforzar la seguridad así que ya no pueden ser consideras de peligro.

Gaara veía a Kakashi sin parpadear, con su habitual seriedad y sin decir nada. Pronto el Hokage se percató de su intensa mirada y dejó de hablar. Se enderezó y arrastró sus manos hasta los bordes del escritorio.

—¿Pasa algo Kazekage?

—No vengo a hablar de las fronteras, en realidad estoy aquí en representación de los otros _kages._

La expresión en el rostro del joven cambió a una llena de incomodidad, sus ojos se desviaron hacia un lado y arrugó la frente; parecía no saber cómo decir aquello sin verse involucrado.

—Gaara —Kakashi inquirió con sus ojos tratando de ver a través de su casi transparente alma—... ¿Por qué presiento que se han reunido y tramado algo en secreto? ¿Esto qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Ha ocurrido algo. Ya lo he vivido yo hace un tiempo pero conmigo fue diferente.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué pasa?

Kakashi se desesperó por la poca información que Gaara expresaba.

—Traje un escrito.

Gaara sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un papel perfectamente doblado, lo extendió y entregó a Kakashi. Éste apenas percibió los sellos y firmas en él y la piel se le erizó.

—Por favor, léelo.

 _«Sexto Hokage, Kakashi Hakate:_

 _Los kages hemos realizado una asamblea y nos disculpamos profundamente por no haber contado con tu presencia. Sin embargo, el motivo de nuestra reunión tiene un fin muy beneficioso tanto para ti como para alguna de nuestras naciones._

 _Tras la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, los estragos que ésta dejó han sido en menor medida, irreparables. Afortunadamente nuestros pueblos han salido adelante y vamos dejando esta pesadilla atrás. Como naciones hermanas, nos vemos en la necesidad de velar por nuestro bienestar por lo que siempre tratamos de reforzar los lazos que nos unen._

 _En esta ocasión, todos hemos coincidido que gracias al país del Fuego y sus excelentes ninjas, es que hemos sido salvados de la completa destrucción. Ustedes nos han enseñado grandes cosas y nuestras aldeas se mezclan poco a poco con el paso del tiempo._

 _Asimismo, llegamos a la conclusión de que tu liderazgo como capitán de la Tercera División de la Gran Alianza Shinobi, fue espléndido. Además, tu antiguo equipo, el famoso equipo siete, bajo tu mando fue capaz de derrotar a Kaguya y liberarnos del sueño en que estuvimos atrapados._

 _Tras horas de discusión, por fin nos decidimos a proponer nuestras mejores candidatas para esta solicitud que muy formalmente te extendemos._

 _Del país de la Tierra, el Tercer Tsuchikage propone a su nieta y próxima líder, la hermosa Kurotsuchi._

 _Del país del Agua, la Quinta Mizukage propone a una de sus kunoichis más fuertes, Maya._

 _Del país del Rayo, el Cuarto Raikage propone a una de sus excelentes médicas, Ziradia._

 _Se excluye del acuerdo_ _por voluntad propia_ _al Quinto Kazekage debido a que los lazos del país del Viento con el país del Fuego se han establecido gracias al matrimonio entre su hermana y un miembro del clan Nara._

 _Pedimos por favor nos hagas saber en qué momento podemos realizar las visitas correspondientes para la entrevista preliminar antes de seleccionar a tu futura esposa.»_

Kakashi se puso pálido y las manos se le tornaron frías. Con sorpresa su vista se dirigió al pelirrojo quien apenado bajó la cabeza.

—¿Esposa? ¡¿Qué?!

—Lo lamento, he tratado de convencerlos que no se puede formar un matrimonio sin consultarlo pero ellos han insistido. Dicen que desean crear vínculos con el gran Kakashi Hatake.

Las piernas de Kakashi temblaban bajo el escritorio y el corazón le latía abrumadoramente.

—¡Yo no quiero casarme! —Espetó— Esto no puede ser por obligación, inmediatamente rechazaré la propuesta.

—Entiendo.

(...)

Terminó de escribir su respuesta respecto al repentino matrimonio, selló la hoja y se levantó para quitarse la túnica, pues su hora de salida había llegado.

La puesta se abrió repentinamente, Shikamaru retrocedió apenado e hizo una reverencia.

—Lo siento, pensé que ya se había ido.

—En eso estaba. Toma —le entregó el papel—, asegúrate de que le llegue una copia a cada uno de los kages.

—Esto... Escuché un poco del tema —confesó avergonzado.

—Sí, me sorprenden las locuras que se les pueden ocurrir. Si insisten, no tendré más opción que enviarle mis propuestas de maridos a Mei la Mizukage, estoy seguro que la idea fue de ella.

Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Señor, sobre los registros de las candidatas..

—Ah —se acordó y miró hacia su escritorio—, sabes, hoy estuve ocupado así que mañana.

Shikamaru negó con su cabeza y aclaró su garganta.

—Bueno, pensaba decírselo mañana pero ya que lo encontré... Las jounin han renunciado a la lista de espera, han conseguido trabajo en otras áreas así que nuevamente la vacante está libre.

Kakashi metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco y suspiró.

—Pero si no me he tardado tanto.

—Sí, lo lamento. Parece que les urgía trabajar.

—Bueno no importa, ya revisaremos con calma eso. No necesito una asistente con tanta urgencia. Nos vemos mañana Shikamaru.

Aunque para él no era muy importante, Shikamaru veía a su alrededor y notaba lo distraído que el Hokage estaba, siendo presionado por las abruptas solicitudes que a diario recibía y de cierto modo, tratando de escapar un poco de su realidad. Shikamaru entendía eso, pero no sabía cómo ayudarle.

(...)

Los días transcurrieron, el frenesí de la vida y los cambios que conllevaba el pasar del tiempo hacían de Konoha una aldea más grande, las familias crecían, las construcciones de viviendas se extendían y la competitividad se hacía presente a la hora de solicitar un puesto de trabajo.

Kakashi se vio involucrado en numerosas reuniones con altos mandos, aunque le resultaran terriblemente aburridas. Los consejeros de Konoha no le quitaban la vista de encima y estaban pendientes de sus movimientos y decisiones, todo siempre siendo cuestionado; entendía entonces por qué renunció Tsunade.

Mantener una buena relación con el Señor Feudal era también un trabajo pesado. Sus shinobis diariamente hacían tareas o misiones para éste, y él tenía que entregar a sus mejores elementos para no fallar con los trabajos y ser bien recompensados.

Ser Hokage comenzaba a ser un trabajo estresante para Kakashi, más de lo habitual. Y aunque a su alrededor todo cambiaba, su vida seguía siendo monótona y solitaria.

Llenaba ese vacío con su nueva lectura y olvidaba todo cuando dormía, pero al despertar, las cosas seguían su curso normal arrastrándolo a sus responsabilidades.

Para su desgracia, la situación empeoró sin que se diera cuenta del error que cometió al firmar la hoja para cancelar la Clínica de Salud Mental para Niños. Entre tantos papales qué sellar, y un Shikamaru ocupado en otros asuntos, el hombre que anteriormente le solicitó la cancelación de este proyecto, tomó desprevenido al Sexto consiguiendo la firma que tanto necesitaba.

Kakashi no se enteró de lo que hizo hasta que Ino se presentó en su oficina con un rostro triste y un pequeño niño rubio entre sus brazos.

—Hokage, disculpe mi imprudencia.

—Ino, qué sorpresa. Inojin está más grande —miró de reojo al niño y siguió grapando unas hojas— ¿Qué tal las cosas?

—No muy bien —se mordió el labio y tomó aire antes de proseguir—. A decir verdad, es desastroso lo que sucedió.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó sin mirarla.

—Señor, ¿por qué clausuró la Clínica de Salud Mental? Sakura me dijo que le envió los registros que solicitó.

—¿Cancelar qué? —Por fin alzó su cara y prestó atención— Yo no he hecho tal cosa.

—La hizo. Esta mañana nos han cerrado el acceso y Sakura se ha quedado discutiendo con los responsables. Me pidió que viniera a hablar con usted, ellos han presentado un documento con el sello original del Hokage.

Kakashi trató de recordar en qué momento cometió tal atrocidad, pero nada había en su memoria que le llevara a ese suceso.

—Esto debe ser un error, tal vez lo sellé por equivocación —llevó una mano a su frente—. Esto es horrible, Sakura debe estar devastada.

—Créame que lo está, todos lo estamos. Hay niños allá afuera esperando ser atendidos y Sakura no ha querido explicarles que el centro no tiene autorización para trabajar.

—No, de ninguna manera —se puso de pie—, voy ahora mismo a aclarar esto.

—¡Señor! —Shikamaru apareció sin tocar la puerta y se adentró— Sé que no es el momento pero acaban de llegar la Mizukage y el Raikage, esto ha sido de improvisto y me tomé la libertad de permitirles el acceso a Konoha. Dicen que es importante hablar con usted.

—¿Qué? Ahora mismo estoy apurado, voy a revisar un caso.

A punto de salir de su oficina, Kakashi se topó de frente con Shizune, quien pretendía ingresar a la oficina al igual que los demás.

—Disculpe —hizo una reverencia.

—¿Ahora qué sucedió?

—Tengo más de cincuenta quejas por el cierre de la clínica, y el subdirector del Hospital insiste en que usted ha firmado el acuerdo para cerrarla. ¿Qué se supone que haga con las quejas?

Kakashi tomó aire y caminó unos pasos lejos de allí.

—Voy a hacer un escrito para aclarar este malentendido del cierre, yo tal vez sellé por error ese acuerdo.

—No puede hacer eso —Sai apareció repentinamente por el pasillo, estaba cargando dos pesados libros—. Supuse que había sido un error de su parte pero leyendo nuestros códigos, nada puede ser firmado o sellado por equivocación porque se supone que todo pasa a través de un estricto control de revisión y cancelar algo que tiene menos de 72 horas de haber sido autorizado, no está permitido a menos que viole los inciso del párrafo IV del segundo código de autorizaciones para salubridad y...

—¡Ya entendí! —Interrumpió Kakashi, ni siquiera recordaba que había un libro de códigos—. Bien, de acuerdo hagamos esto... Ino, dile a Sakura que solucionaré esto a más tardar en tres días.

—Sería hasta el lunes —dijo Shikamaru—, se atraviesa el fin de semana y no son días hábiles.

—Eso, el lunes voy a resolverlo todo ¿sí?

Ino asintió en un movimiento de cabeza, Sai se acercó a ella para besar la frente de Inojin. Él entendía que su esposa estaba pasando por un momento desagradable, pues su trabajo se suspendió por ese asunto.

—Shizune, archiva todas las quejas yo me encargaré.

—Sí señor.

—Shikamaru, haz pasar a los kages.

(...)

El cielo estaba oscureciendo, el viento se había apaciguado con el caer de la tarde y pesadas nubes cubrían el firmamento. En esa zona de Konoha había silencio y paz, sólo los grillos hacían su canto nocturno y los búhos llegaban a las ramas de los árboles.

Kakashi reposaba de pie frente a una piedra con el nombre de su padre escrito en ella. Le llevó una rosa, y la colocó sobre ésta.

—Ojalá me hubieras dicho lo difícil que es ser adulto y más aún, ser el líder de una aldea.

Sus ojos serenos y derrotados miraban mansos aquel sitio donde sólo él se presentaba. Una tumba alejada del resto, y, que afortunadamente se libró de ser destruida cuando Konoha fue atacada.

—En momentos como éstos me gustaría tener a alguien para charlar de temas como la vida.

Escuchó un ruido detrás él, no sonaba como un animal por lo que esperó el acercamiento de este ser y cuando sintió que su vida corría peligro, se giró y rápidamente lanzó un kunai.

Un espantoso grito se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar y varias aves salieron volando apresuradas. La poca luz sólo le permitió a Kakashi distinguir que no era alguien atacándolo, y sólo se trataba de una jovencita.

—¡Ay! ¡Ay santo monje de la montaña del valle rocoso! —Exclamaba asustada con una mano en su pecho— ¡Ay mi corazón!

Kakashi se acercó rápidamente para verificar que el kunai no la hubiese herido.

—Oye, disculpa. He creído que era un ataque ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?

La mujer tomaba bocanadas de aire y movía su mano como llevando oxígeno a su rostro.

—Déjame revisarte.

Quiso mirar sus brazos pero entonces ella lo empujó.

—¡No! ¡No te atrevas! ¿Eres un ninja? —Kakashi apenas iba a contestar pero ella se adelantó— ¡Por supuesto que lo eres! ¿Quién más traería armas así de peligrosas?

—Dime si estás herida —exigió Kakashi.

—No lo estoy, sólo me asustaste —dijo recobrando la compostura.

—Lo siento, fue un error de mi parte.

Bajó la mirada, se sintió culpable. Esos últimos días todo estaba siendo un _error_ de su parte y no se perdonaba a sí mismo por su imprudencia. Había hablado con los kages, ellos insistían en un matrimonio, le presentaron proyectos que beneficiarían a las aldeas si se concretaba el matrimonio con alguna de las candidatas. Para empeorar las cosas, el Señor Feudal del país de la Tierra quería casar a su hija con Kakashi y los consejeros ejercían presión sobre éste para que aceptara a una mujer de alta alcurnia, pues según las pautas del acuerdo, los negocios se extenderían y el libre comercio entre ambos países sería una ventaja en la economía.

Todo le resultaba mal en la vida, jamás se visionó como un hombre casado, sus ideales del matrimonio no existían pero estaba convencido que por conveniencia no funcionaban las cosas. Si la gente se casaba tendría que ser por amor, no por otros intereses.

—Oye... ¿Te quedaste mudo?

La mujer movía sus manos frente al rostro de un hombre que estaba en trance, hasta que reaccionó porque la lluvia empezó a mojar su cabeza.

—¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! —Exclamó ella— ¡La ropa!

Levantó del suelo una de sus pertenencias y salió corriendo.

—¡Oye, te perdono por lo que me hiciste pero ten más cuidado!

Kakashi se quedó quieto mirándola alejarse, no le dio mayor importancia sólo siguió inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Esa noche abrió su libro de tapas rojas para perderse en su mundo una vez más.

 _«Sus ojos se decían más que mil palabras, bastaban un par de roces para expresarse los deseos más profundos que ambos guardaban. Amarse a escondidas se convirtió en la acción más imprudente y excitante que jamás pudieron imaginar.»_


	3. COMPETENCIA

**CAPÍTULO** **3** **.- •** **Competencia**

Los niños miraban atentos sin decir una sola palabra; sus rostros se enfocaban directamente hacia aquel hombre al cual respetaban en gran manera gracias a todas las fantásticas historias que escucharon de sus padres y algunos aldeanos. El rostro esculpido en el Monte de los Hokages era una clara muestra de que aquel shinobi era impresionante e interesante, un gran modelo a seguir para todos aquellos que quisieran entrar en el camino de un ninja.

—Eh... Hola.

—¡Ha hablado!

Los niños ovacionaron y aplaudieron al oír las primeras palabras del Sexto Hokage. Kakashi sólo se sobaba la nuca mientras les observaba, en realidad no sabía cómo tratar con niños tan pequeños como ellos pues generalmente sus aprendices eran adolescentes de 12 o 13 años y éstos en cambio, sólo eran unos infantes que rondaban entre los ocho años de edad.

Shikamaru se posicionó a su lado y le susurró discretamente aprovechando el ruido de las aclamaciones.

—Tengo que retirarme, surgieron asuntos en la Torre y debo hacerme cargo. Por favor, dejo esto a su mando.

—¿Qué? Pero te necesito, no recuerdo a qué vine a la Academia.

—Sólo tiene que pedirles que sean buenos estudiantes y se esfuercen —Shikamaru le daba un repaso al programa de ese día que estaba escrito en su carpeta—. Luego irá con el director y revisarán las instalaciones, le dará los detalles que deben corregirse para el mantenimiento y el armamento que solicitan para los próximos meses.

Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco, ni siquiera sentía que el sueldo que le pagaban como líder era el suficiente para tener que soportar todas esas responsabilidades.

—Anda vete, yo me enfrentaré a esto solo —dijo con resignación, Shikamaru bajó del podio.

—Todos presten atención —Iruka habló con fuerte voz, los niños guardaron silecio—. El Sexto Hokage ha venido especialmente para hablar con ustedes que son la futura generación de ninjas de Konoha. Posteriormente podrán hacerle preguntas y él con gusto les responderá sus dudas.

Kakashi apretó los ojos, agradecía que la máscara le cubriera la mitad del rostro para no ser tan obvio con sus muecas. Iruka lo miró y sonrió alzando su pulgar.

La sala se quedó nuevamente sin murmullos y el micrófono frente a él le esperaba.

—Eh... Buenos días —echó un vistazo rápido a todos los presentes—. Soy Hatake Kakashi, actual Hokage de esta aldea, me da gusto verlos y enterarme que este año hay más niños en la Academia Ninja. Por favor, cuento con ustedes —hizo una reverencia, se dejaron oír varias expresiones de asombro—, esfuércense y conviértanse en excelentes ninjas.

Una niña alzó su mano esperanzada a ser notada por Kakashi, él rápidamente se fijó en ella.

—¿Es verdad que usted estudió en esta escuela?

—Sí, de hecho... Me gradué como genin a los cinco años.

—¡¿Qué?!

Todos los pequeños comenzaron a hacer comentarios entre sí asombrados de tal logro, unos incluso se lamentaban al compararse con él, pues según sus propios términos, si Kakashi se graduó a los cinco, ellos ya habían perdido tres años.

—Niños, por favor —hablaba Iruka pero era ignorado hasta que Kakashi exclamó con grave y fuerte voz por el micrófono dejándolos a todos congelados.

—¡Silencio! —Carraspeó— Perdón, ¿podemos continuar? ¿Hay algo en particular que deseen preguntarme?

Las interrogantes no eran muy elaboradas, pues siendo tan jóvenes no tenían mucha noción de qué cosas eran realmente importantes para preguntar. Sin embargo la inocencia de sus ingenuas cuestiones calmaron los nervios que Kakashi había experimentado esa mañana; ellos tenían más interés en saber qué ocultaba bajo su máscara o si tenía mascotas.

—Y la última pregunta —miró a un niño que levantó su mano no más allá de su hombro— ¡tú!

El pequeño se puso de pie.

—¿Usted tiene mamá? Quiero decir, su clan es el clan Hatake ¿verdad? —Kakashi asintió— ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Esa pregunta trajo a la mente de Kakashi un sinfín de recuerdos, algunos no tan claros pero igualmente nostálgicos y dolorosos.

Iruka fue testigo de aquel cambio de expresión pero antes de poder interrumpir para deshacerse de ese fúnebre ambiente, Kakashi habló.

—Bueno, no tengo familia, todos murieron —respondió dejando a todos sorprendidos, la ligereza con que pronunció aquello fue repentina y ni siquiera se le notaba triste—. Bien, hasta aquí dejemos las preguntas.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a Iruka quien seguía estupefacto hasta que reaccionó y subió a la tarima.

—Es todo por hoy, vayan a almorzar y después regresen a sus clases.

(...)

Volvía a la Torre tras su estancia en la academia, iba a paso lento pateando algunas piedras que se le atravesaban por el camino; en realidad no quería volver al trabajo. Se sentó en una de las bancas de cemento y apoyó los brazos sobre sus piernas, esas últimas semanas se había sentido diferente, como más vacío y solitario, mas no quería aceptar del todo aquellas sensaciones porque se suponía que él siempre había sido así, entonces ¿por qué de repente todo a su alrededor era distinto?

Un ruido se oyó detrás de unos arbustos, miró fijamente y percibió un aroma extraño, algo dulce y empalagoso como perfume femenino.

Luego brincó el murallón de concreto sin hacer ruido, poner en práctica sus habilidades ninjas era lo mejor en esa situación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos captó a dos adolescentes haciendo cosas indecorosas en medio de los matorrales.

—¿Qué están haciendo jovencitos?

Se cruzó de brazos y se les quedó mirando, la pareja inmediatamente se acomodaba la ropa y trataron de huir pero entonces los tomó de los brazos.

—Por favor Sexto, déjenos ir —pidió la muchacha.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Catorce —respondió.

—¡¿Catorce?! —Kakashi se alarmó— ¿Qué rayos pasa con los jóvenes de ahora? Todo tiene su tiempo, ¿por qué se adelantan a sus etapas? —Los regañó.

—Oye viejo, no te hagas el puritano —el joven por el contrario era rebelde y grosero, la manera en que se expresó fue suficiente para indicarle a Kakashi la clase de persona que era.

—¿Puritano? ¿Puedes explicarme qué es eso para ti?

—No lo hagas —la chica movió su cabeza mirándolo casi suplicante—, es el Hokage, no te metas en estos problemas por favor.

La sonrisa desafiante se le dibujó en la cara, sin importarle las advertencias se atrevió a contestar con rudeza.

—¿Me vas a decir que nunca has tenido sexo? —Soltó su brazo de la mano de Kakashi—. Es eso, sólo sexo, los chicos lo hacen ¿no? Tú eres viejo y sabes de esto así que no deberías espantarte si ves a un par de jóvenes queriendo hacer lo mismo.

—¡Ryuji! —Exclamó la muchacha avergonzada— Hokage, lo lamento mucho esto no es...

Kakashi liberó su agarre del brazo de la chica y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Se enfocó únicamente en aquel chico rebelde que seguía retándolo con la mirada.

—De modo que ya tienes la edad suficiente para este tipo de cosas ¿no? Entonces ya se te para —se sobó la barbilla— Eh... Qué sorpresa, te ves más joven.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí, anciano?!

—Oye, oye —movió la mano en el aire—, cálmate. Está bien, tienes razón. Si tu amiguito ya reacciona entonces debes estar pasando por todo ese proceso hormonal que te altera. Pero lo que no apruebo es que realicen este tipo de actos en un espacio público, eso conlleva un castigo ¿lo sabían?

La muchacha hizo una reverencia.

—Lo sentimos Hokage, esto no volverá a suceder.

—No sé por qué te disculpas con este viejo dramático.

Kakashi miró el logo impreso en la chamarra del chico.

—Oye, tú no tienes catorce años ¿verdad? —Señaló la prenda— Ése es el uniforme de la secundaria civil y si no me equivoco, allí la edad mínima de los estudiantes es de diecisiete años.

—Ryuji... Tiene diecinueve —confesó la chica.

—Ah... Con que diecinueve ¿eh?

(...)

—¡Yo no voy a hacer eso! ¡Tengo derechos!

—Cierra la boca —Kakashi terminaba de sellar unas hojas mientras dos ninjas sujetaban al muchacho por ambos brazos—. Cometiste tres delitos, el primero de ellos fue faltas a la moral, el segundo, mantuviste relaciones sexuales con una menor de edad.

—¡Pero ella estuvo de acuerdo!

—Pero sigue siendo menor de edad —lo miró serio—, eso no te exime de tu culpa. Y por último, le faltaste al respeto a la autoridad y ése soy yo —puso el último sello y entregó la hoja—. Llévenlo con Ibiki.

Los shinobis sacaron de la oficina al chico y al momento ingresó Anko con una sonrisa divertida.

—Eh Kakashi, te ves todo enojado. Parece que ya actúas más como un Hokage.

—¿A qué viene eso? Sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo. Por cierto ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? No te pasas por aquí a menos que quieras algo.

—Qué malo. Sólo vine a felicitarte, ya me enteré que vas a casarte.

Kakashi bufó y tomó una carpeta para evadirla.

—¿Por qué la cara larga?

—No me voy a casar, no sé de dónde sacas eso.

—Pero si todos lo comentan, parece que ahora sí te han puesto entre la espada y la pared. ¿Sabes qué oí? —Se acercó más a su escritorio y susurró— Que los consejeros quieren que aceptes a la hija del Señor Feudal, porque es la que más beneficios le traerá a Konoha. Aunque Izumo y yo apostamos a que te quedas con la nieta del Tercer Tsuchikage pero Kotetsu insiste en que la ganadora será la tal Maya...

—Espera ¿qué? ¿Están haciendo apuestas conmigo?

—Obvio —Anko se rió y le metió un manotazo en el hombro—. Las cosas no se habían puesto tan interesantes desde hace algunos años, siempre has sido como que "el perfecto y talentoso Kakashi", y que haya mujeres compitiendo por tu amor es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado. En serio, felicidades ¿eh? No podíamos esperar menos de ti.

Kakashi cerró con brusquedad la carpeta frente a Anko, ésta sólo se enderezó sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Estás enfadado?

—Quiero que entiendan algo tú y todos los demás: NO - VOY - A - CASARME. ¡No voy a casarme! No necesito una esposa, tengo toda mi vida solucionada y si los Consejeros y todos esos ancianos de altos mandos quieren un chivo expiatorio, entonces tendrán que conseguirse a su idiota para que les cumpla sus caprichitos.

Un carraspeó se escuchó detrás, Anko y Kakashi voltearon despacio para ver que junto a la puerta se encontraban dos de los Consejeros de Konoha.

—Ups —soltó Anko—, parece que te has metido en un lío.

—Anko Mitarashi —habló la anciana—, por favor retírate, tenemos que hablar con Kakashi.

—Ahí quedó todo —Anko negó con su cabeza y miró a Kakashi—, suerte, galán.

En la habitación sólo se escuchó el portazo que la anciana dio cuando Anko abandonó la oficina. Las miradas estaban puestas sobre Kakashi quien se hundía en el asiento arrepintiéndose de haberse dejado llevar por su molestia.

—Kakashi, parece que no has entendido nada todavía.

—Señora Koharu, me disculpo por mi comportamiento.

Su voz sonaba bastante apagada, ya presentía lo que querían discutir con él y se adelantó mentalmente a tratar de encontrar una buena respuesta para negarse al acuerdo prenupcial.

La anciana Koharu tomó asiento mientras que Homura permaneció de pie a su lado.

—Sabemos que tu juventud e inexperiencia en esto te hacen grande el puesto de Hokage. Eres aún más joven de Tsunade por lo que nos tomamos la libertad de ayudarte, porque Konoha es nuestra aldea y siempre velamos por su bienestar.

—Tal como lo dice Homura, Kakashi... Sabes que no haríamos esto si no tuviéramos esta gran oportunidad de crecimiento. Nuestros ingresos han bajado a pesar de que Konoha está expandiéndose, tenemos más habitantes pero no hay suficiente trabajo, abrir esa ruta comercial con el país de la Tierra es nuestra oportunidad.

Un soplido salió a través de la máscara del Sexto. El plan que ideó no funcionaría después de todo.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver un matrimonio con el bien de dos pueblos. Sólo soy un hombre como cualquier otro, no tengo un clan de renombre ni riquezas, fui asignado Hokage por una guerra ganada, es todo. Ni la hija del _Daimyō_ de la Tierra, ni las otras candidatas serán felices conmigo que no tengo nada que ofrecer.

—¿Y crees que eso importa? —Homura lo miró con su ceño fruncido, como un hombre sabio que tenía claro el asunto desde todas las perspectivas. La confianza de sus palabras atrapó la atención del más joven haciéndolo callarse y escuchar— Escucha bien Kakashi, esto no es un juego de romance, es un asunto político-económico. Han pasado poco más de cinco años desde que terminó la Cuarta Guerra, nosotros nos hemos visto involucrados en tantas guerras que es un milagro el seguir de pie. Sin embargo, sé que entiendes perfectamente que esta última contienda nos quitó una suma importante de shinobis y destruyó demasiada infraestructura. La aldea se mantiene gracias a los turistas que quieren conocer la tierra donde nació el héroe de la guerra, pero nuestros ingresos no son suficientes.

—Hemos hablado con el Señor Feudal de este país, nos ha dado su visto bueno para tu matrimonio con la hija del _Daimyō._ Eres una pieza fundamental para la prosperidad de la aldea de la Hoja, Kakashi.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza: «Una pieza... Como un objeto cualquiera del cual pende la vida de las demás personas. Sin decisiones, sin voluntad.»

—¿Qué hay de las otras candidatas? —Se atrevió a cuestionar.

—Por el momento, la candidata con mayor peso económico es la hija del Señor Feudal, las demás son simples lazos de amistad con las aldeas —argumentó Koharu sin pena.

—¿Simples lazos de amistad? ¿Ése es el valor que le ha dado a esas mujeres? —Kakashi estaba indignado con las crueles palabras de la anciana— Si no mal recuerdo, una de ella es una kunoichi, otra es médica ¿dónde queda todo eso?

—Te lo diremos con palabras coloquiales para que lo entiendas de una buena vez —Koharu se puso de pie—. Queremos a la niña rica, la que nos puede abrir las puertas a un futuro próspero. De todas las candidatas, ella es la adecuada. De todos modos Kakashi, no estás interesado en ninguna así que tu única opción es ella.

Kakashi apretó los puños bajo el escritorio, el estómago se le revolvió de sólo escuchar argumentos tan detestables como ésos.

—Aún no han aclarado mi duda ¿qué estoy ofreciendo yo para que el _Daimyō_ quiera casar a su hija conmigo?

—Eres el Sexto Hokage —dijo Homura—, eres el conocido ninja que copia, Kakashi el que se hizo c _hūnin_ a los seis años y quien lideró a un equipo que salvó al mundo. Es prestigio, es popularidad, eres el capricho que tiene ese hombre de contar en sus reuniones que su hija se ha casado con un shinobi así de famoso. Eso es lo que ofreces, Kakashi.

—Me niego a ser la atracción de alguien —expresó sin mirar a los consejeros, sólo tratando de regular su respiración que se hacía pesada por el enojo.

—Es una pena, pero no tienes elección.

Sus labios se abrieron despacio, iba a gritarles lo que su corazón sentía en aquellos momentos cuando una voz nerviosa se interpuso haciéndolos mirar atrás.

—No podemos hacer eso, el Hokage quedaría mal con los demás solicitantes quienes han enviado su petición antes que el _Daimyō._

Shikamaru había aparecido por aquella habitación esperando el momento de intervenir al notar que su superior estaba a punto de perder la cabeza en un arranque de ira. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en tantas alternativas, por lo que soltó la primera que se cruzó por su mente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Koharu con notable molestia.

—Lo lamento, sé que no debí interrumpir, sólo iba pasando pero al igual que ustedes yo también quiero lo mejor para esta aldea y me temo que por el momento no debemos adelantarnos.

—¿De qué hablas? —Homura caminó unos pasos hacia él.

—Bueno —se rascó la cabeza—, es sólo que si se acepta a la hija del _Daimyō,_ nos veremos como desesperados y le daremos más valor a ella antes que a nuestro Hokage. Lo que quiero decir, el Señor Feudal del país de la Tierra tomará esto como una oportunidad para oprimirnos, con esto sólo demostraremos que somos inferiores a ellos y no es nada bueno para nosotros.

Kakashi parecía haber encontrado el hilo de todas esas palabras, por un momento creyó entender a qué iba Shikamaru con su discurso.

—Kakashi, ¿qué significa esto? —Koharu lo miró— ¿Nuestra decisión va a ser cuestionada por un niño como éste?

—Shikamaru es uno de mis mejores elementos, tiene una mente brillante y siempre ve más allá que los demás. Yo lo escucharía con atención antes de interrumpir.

Los consejeros no estaban conformes con esa respuesta pero aún así decidieron oír lo que el pelinegro tenía que decir.

—Gracias señor Hokage.

—Por favor Shikamaru, explícales.

—Bien, la cosa es... La idea de formar lazos con el Sexto Hokage no ha sido idea nuestra, fueron los otros kages quienes se interesaron en ello. Posteriormente el _Daimyō_ se unió al festín y esto sólo me hace pensar que lo estuvo meditando y encontró algo que le es útil, algo de dónde sacar provecho; dudo mucho que sólo quiera alardear que su yerno es el Hokage. Si pasamos por encima de las otras candidatas, el Sexto dará la impresión de que estaba desesperado por emparentarse con alguien bien posicionado económicamente, y esto no es bueno para nosotros. El _Daimyō_ automáticamente pasará a ser superior.

—¿Y cuál es tu sugerencia? —Koharu se cruzó de brazos.

—Darle más valor a nuestro líder, demostrar que son ellos los interesados, no nosotros. Mostrar que aunque son varias candidatas, no cualquiera puede ser la esposa del Hokage.

Los ancianos se miraron entre sí y Kakashi se quedó pensativo.

—¿Esto de verdad tiene validez para ti? —Cuestionó Homura.

—Lo tiene. Créanme, si todos se ven en el mismo nivel, con la misma oportunidad entonces comenzarán a mejorar sus ofertas y allí es donde nosotros nos pondremos exigentes.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en los labios de Koharu.

—Pues no eres un tonto después de todo.

(...)

Shikamaru acomodaba unos expedientes en un anaquel en la habitación de Archivo. Kakashi había terminado su jornada y pasaba por allí para hablar con su subordinado, éste de inmediato se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Pasa algo?

Entró en la habitación y se recargó en la pared.

—Estaba pensando cómo me beneficiará a mí todo esto. Yo... De verdad no quiero casarme.

La mirada vacía en el rostro del Sexto le provocó remordimiento a Shikamaru.

—Lo siento —manifestó—, fue la única salida que encontré para usted.

—Lo sé, es sólo que todo esto parece un concurso para ver con quién se queda el Hokage. No me siento muy feliz metido en este embrollo.

—Si me deja darle un consejo... Elija a la candidata con la que vea que puede romper su compromiso luego de un tiempo, así quedará en libertad nuevamente. Por el momento ya sabe que la hija del Señor Feudal es la más peligrosa, no será bueno casarse con ella.

—No me parece justo que hagan esto. Ni para mí, ni para ellas.

—Bueno, tal vez no debería decirlo pero Gaara me lo contó —cerró un cajón del archivero y volteó con Kakashi—. Todas son voluntarias.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, todas quieren casarse con usted. No es tanto porque los kages las hayan elegido, ellas no tienen ningún inconveniente.

—No me digas eso —Kakashi apretó los ojos—. ¡Ah! Esto sólo complica las cosas. Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a enfrentar las entrevistas. Aunque —tuvo una idea—... ¿Y si me porto como un patán? Tal vez así desistan.

—No creo que sea buena idea —Shikamaru salió de la habitación y Kakashi le siguió—. Sólo conseguiremos odio entre las naciones. Lamento mucho que los asuntos políticos nos lleven a situaciones como éstas pero, usted tendrá que ser el más encantador hombre que ellas pudieron conocer, sólo así los líderes se tomarán con seriedad esta competición.

—¿Competición? —Suspiró— Yo no sé lidiar con mujeres.

—No se preocupe, voy a conseguirle a una persona que pueda entrenarlo en este aspecto sobre las féminas, cómo tratarlas y todo eso, confíe en mí.

—Es una locura.


	4. ENTRENAMIENTO

**CAPÍTULO 4.- Entrenamiento**

 _«Aunque el tiempo entre ambos fue más corto de lo que ella esperó, al final el fuego ardiente de la pasión se extinguió sin dejar la más mínima llama. Él continuó su camino sin mirar atrás; ella mantuvo su cariño sólo un breve lapso mientras las heridas en su alma cicatrizaban.»_

Kakashi cerró el libro y suspiró, estaba consternado asimilando el final de la novela que le mantuvo entretenido los últimos días y al mismo tiempo calmaba sus nervios.

—¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer con mi vida? —Soltó con visible tristeza.

—Señor Hokage, lo veo muy aturdido.

Los ojos negros de Kakashi enfocaron al hombre que se posó frente a la banca de cemento donde él descansaba. Lo miró de pies a cabeza en un rápido movimiento.

—¿Se te ofrece algo Ebisu?

—Bueno, ya que lo pregunta —el hombre carraspeó y llevó su mano al mentón con orgullo—... Shikamaru me dijo que usted necesita ayuda para comprender a las mujeres. Es por ello que me ha solicitado que sea yo quien se encargue de guiarlo por este camino lleno de espinas y rosas.

Kakashi alzó una ceja.

—¿Tú? ¿Tú serás quien me ayudará?

—Efectivamente.

—Me voy.

—¡Espere, espere! ¿A dónde va?

Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo sin voltear.

—A la oficina, tengo trabajo pendiente. No puedo estar jugando al casanova cuando todo un pueblo depende de mí.

—Pero ¿qué hay de su entrenamiento? Por lo que escuché, es muy necesario que usted aprenda...

—No necesito comprender a las mujeres —enfatizó y le echó una mirada a Ebisu—, sólo cómo sobrellevarlas sin que se sientan ofendidas.

No le permitió decir nada más y volvió a la torre sin detener sus pasos. Ebisu le siguió a pesar de que era demasiado obvio que Kakashi no estaba dispuesto a ceder a su entrenamiento.

Las horas transcurrieron, la Clínica de Salud Mental que Sakura dirigía por fin se había librado del problema por el que pasó y nuevamente estaba abierto al público. Eso había calmado a Kakashi en gran manera, pues aunque no lo decía, estuvo constantemente atormentándose con esa situación; e incluso podría decirse que aunque era un peso menos sobre sus hombros, tenía la ligera preocupación de saber quién se hacía cargo de Sarada cuando Sakura estaba trabajando.

El reloj marcó las siete, entre bostezos y estiramientos de brazos Kakashi se dispuso a volver a casa, aunque no sin antes hablar con Shikamaru respecto al _entrenador_ que eligió para él.

Lo encontró silbando mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en una mochila. Parecía feliz, algo raro en él.

—¿Pasó algo bueno?

Shikamaru volteó sonrojándose, se sobó el cuello y asintió con su cabeza.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Temari —confesó con una voz nerviosa.

—Ah, con que de eso se trata. Entonces debes apresurarte y llegar pronto a casa.

Kakashi le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Por cierto, antes de que te vayas me gustaría que me dijeras ¿por qué elegiste a Ebisu para que me entrenara con el asunto de las féminas?

—Eh... Pues, en realidad él se ofreció. Parece ser que de algún modo se enteró y me presionó para que lo eligiera. Le he dicho que sí sólo para quitármelo de encima, pero sigo buscando a una persona que sepa de estas cosas.

—¡Qué alivio! Ahora sólo debo evitarlo. Bueno Shikamaru, felicita a tu esposa de mi parte.

Le guiñó un ojo y Shikamaru sólo pudo reír avergonzado.

El cielo se teñía de colores rojizos y oscuros, la humedad en el ambiente y el calor de agosto eran compañeros de Kakashi en esos momentos. Con su libro de tapas rojas dentro de su mochila y el teléfono inalámbrico que por fin aprendió a usar, se dispuso a comprar algo para cenar, sin embargo, repentinamente se le cruzó la idea de visitar a Sakura quien para esa hora ya debía estar en casa con su hija.

Se dio la media vuelta y cambió de dirección hacia una calle poco concurrida, todavía se preguntaba por qué Sasuke y Sakura decidieron construir su casa tan lejos del centro del pueblo. Aunque conociendo al Uchiha estaba convencido que todo había sido idea suya.

De momento Kakashi se paró en seco y miró hacia un punto en específico, se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a un bote de basura, le propinó una fuerte patada y el bote cayó rodando mientras alguien en su interior se quejaba.

—Ebisu... ¿Qué haces allí dentro?

—¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Señor! Yo sólo... Se lo imploro —se arrodilló frente a él y juntó sus manos—, permítame ser su entrenador por lo menos una vez, si fallo entonces renunciaré sin excusas.

Kakashi suspiró y movió la cabeza para relajar el cuello. Ver a Ebisu de esa manera sólo le daba cargos de conciencia y él ya no quería ser reconocido por su frialdad y poca misericordia, además, el comportamiento que Ebisu estaba teniendo en esos momentos sólo podía recordarle al infantil Naruto que siempre se metía en problemas.

—Está bien, pero sólo te daré una oportunidad. Si lo arruinas, me dejarás en paz.

—¡Gracias Señor!

—Bueno, ahora vete a casa.

Ebisu miró de pies a cabeza a Kakashi y posteriormente hacia el sendero que éste tomaba.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Va a visitar a Sakura?

—Co-co ¡¿cómo sabes eso?!

—Porque es la única conocida suya que vive por esta calle. ¡Ah! Tal vez esta sea una buena oportunidad para demostrarle de lo que soy capaz como entrenador.

—¿De qué hablas? —Kakashi comenzó a preocuparse.

—A partir de este momento soy su entrenador, y como tal qué mejor que demostrarle mis habilidades —Ebisu se ajustó los lentes oscuros y se puso de pie—. Lo primero que hay que hacer es comprar algo para Sakura y su pequeña hija.

—Espera un momento —Kakashi movió las manos en el aire— ¿a qué te refieres con comprar algo? Sólo voy de pasada.

Ebisu se acercó a él y sonrió provocándole escalofríos a Kakashi.

—Ése es el primer error de los hombres, decir que visitar a una mujer es algo insignificante. Así se trate de una simple amiga, una tía o nuestra mismísima madre —alzó su dedo índice—, un hombre siempre debe tratarla como lo más especial del universo entero.

Jaló a Kakashi de la manga de su camiseta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Ya se lo he dicho, vamos a comprar algo.

(...)

Una mujer mayor con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro le entregó a Kakashi una bolsa de papel con sus compras. Éste sin más remedio la tomó y caminó donde Ebisu le esperaba.

—No entiendo para qué tengo que llevarle comida a Sakura.

Repentinamente Ebisu sacó tres flores amarillas y las puso frente a la cara de su superior.

—¡Y esto también!

—¿Eh? —Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos— ¿Y esas flores amarillas?

—Son aguaturmas, ideales para una ocasión como ésta.

—No, no, no Ebisu. No puedo llegar así a la casa de mi ex alumna, ¡ella es una mujer casada!

—Son flores de amistad, de respeto y a las damas les encantan estos detalles —explicó mientras las colocaba en la mano desocupada de Kakashi—. Y por cierto —susurró—, Sasuke no está en la aldea, así que no hay problema.

—Espera un minuto, ¿y qué vas a demostrarme con esto? Se supone que debo impresionar a las candidatas que quieren casarse conmigo, no a Sakura.

—Sakura es una mujer fuerte y muy querida en esta aldea, quiero que vea que con este tipo de tratos ella sentirá admiración por usted. Si su ex alumna es capaz de sentir tal aprecio por su maestro, entonces usted estará preparado para cualquier mujer que se le cruce en el camino.

—Esto más bien me parece una tontería.

—No me subestime señor Hokage, sé de lo que hablo. ¿Cuántas veces se ha presentado con las manos vacías en la casa de Sakura? Ella no se lo dirá pero muy en el fondo se siente triste porque usted no demuestra ese afecto maestro-alumna. Además...

—Bueno sí, ya cállate —espetó y al ver la cara de Ebisu se arrepintió de su brusquedad—. Como sea, sólo vamos y terminemos con todo esto.

Avanzaron en medio de las oscuras calles de Konoha y antes de llegar a la casa de la nueva familia Uchiha, Ebisu se quedó quieto dejando que Kakashi siguiera caminando. Éste, al notar que su compañero no le seguía, volteó.

—Siga sin mí, yo aquí lo espero. Recuerde lo que hablamos.

Kakashi rodó los ojos y prosiguió su andar. Se paró frente a la puerta, respiró hondo y tocó el timbre de la casa; pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Sakura abrió la puerta.

—Kakashi sensei, qué sorpresa. ¿Pasa algo?

—Ho-hola Sakura —se había puesto nervioso por culpa de Ebisu—. Sólo pasaba a saludarte y ver cómo van las cosas en la clínica. ¿Todo bien? Estaba preocupado.

—Sí, todo va bien ahora. Gracias por ayudarnos sensei.

Los ojos de Sakura instantáneamente se dirigieron a la mano donde su maestro sostenía las flores.

—¿Y esas flores? ¡Ah! —Sakura llevó una mano a su boca— No me diga que va a ver a su novia —empezó a reír.

—Son para ti.

El silencio incómodo apareció, Ebisu quien observaba desde lejos se dio un palmazo en la cara.

—¿Para mí? —Sakura se apenó, no sabía cómo interpretar eso.

—No, no pienses mal —Kakashi cayó en la cuenta de lo que sucedía—. Son flores de amistad y respeto y esas cosas formales. Yo... Pensé que te gustarían.

—Hmm... —Sakura movió su cabeza en aprobación— Me gustan, están lindas.

Tomó las flores con cuidado.

—Gracias, las pondré en agua ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no pasa un rato? Preparé té de limón.

Mientras Sakura se adentraba a la casa, Kakashi miró hacia el árbol donde Ebisu le esperaba, éste último alzó el pulgar y Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco para después seguir a su ex alumna.

Sarada jugaba con peluches dentro de un corral vibrador y al verlo esbozó una tierna sonrisa que contagió de alegría al hombre.

—Qué rápido crecen ¿verdad? —Expresó y acarició la cabeza de la niña— Cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar pensar en Sasuke.

—Sí, se parecen demasiado. Aquí está su té, sensei.

Sakura puso la taza sobre la mesita de centro y se sentó en el sofá frente a su maestro, en un frasco con agua colocó las flores amarillas y las miró con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, acto que no pasó inadvertido para Kakashi; en ese momento pensó que Ebisu estaba en lo cierto cuando decía que a las mujeres les gustaban esos detalles.

—¿Qué tipo de flores son? —Preguntó la pelirrosa.

—Ah... Pues —se rascó la sien—, son del tipo amarillo.

Sin poderlo evitar y sorprendiendo al mayor, Sakura empezó a reírse mientras se cubría la boca con sus manos.

—Ya lo sé, me refiero a cómo se llama este tipo de flor. Ay sensei, usted es todo un caso —siguió riendo y contagiando a Kakashi con su risa.

—La verdad es que olvidé el nombre, no soy bueno en estas cosas.

—Está bien, no importa.

Recordando lo demás que compró, Kakashi le entregó a Sakura la bolsa de papel sorprendiéndola.

—¿Y esto?

—Bueno, ya que venía de camino hacia acá pensé que sería de mala educación llegar con las manos vacías así que te traje anmitsu y papillas para Sarada.

—¡Ah! ¡Sensei! ¿Cómo lo supo? —Sakura tomó entusiasmada la bolsa y empezó a sacar los botecitos del postre— ¡Amo el anmitsu! Tengo años sin probarlo.

—En... ¿En serio? —Kakashi no se esperó el haber atinado a comprar el postre favorito de Sakura por lo que estaba más que estupefacto viéndola sonreír y correr a la cocina por una cuchara.

—Sí, en serio —retiró la tapa de un bote—. Mi madre no me permitía comerlo porque decía que era malo para mi salud, y cuando estuve de misión nunca pude encontrar este postre —tomó un poco con la cuchara y lo llevó directo a su boca, al probarlo empezó a sonreír y cerró los ojos— Hmm... ¡Qué delicia! —Tomó más y apretó los puños— ¡Oh sí! Esto es fantástico.

—Sa-Sakura no deberías...

Pero Sakura seguía haciendo ruidos extraños mientras saboreaba el anmitsu, Kakashi sólo se hundía en el sofá y volteó a ver a Sarada quien estaba muy atenta mirando a su mamá gemir con cada cucharada. El ambiente se había llenado de sonoros ruidos hasta que la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y todos voltearon a ver a un hombre alto de cabello negro que parecía severamente preocupado.

Sakura apartó la cuchara de su boca y se puso de pie.

—Sasuke...

Emocionada corrió para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y el pelinegro ni siquiera se movía.

—¡Volviste! ¡Te extrañé tanto! Mira Sarada, papá volvió a casa.

Kakashi notó la mirada fría del Uchiha y se levantó del sofá.

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke? —Preguntó Sakura.

—Escuché ruidos antes de entrar —por fin habló—, me pregunté si estabas bien.

—¿Ruidos? ¡Ah! —Sakura movió sus manos en el aire— Era yo, es que Kakashi sensei me trajo anmitsu y tú sabes que adoro ese postre. Estaba tan feliz de poder comerlo de nuevo.

—No sabía que te gustaba —miró a Kakashi—, pero parece que él sí estaba enterado.

—Hmm... Tienes razón Sasuke, tal vez nunca te lo dije.

Los ojos de Sasuke dejaron de ver a su antiguo maestro al percibir un color amarillento que provenía de un frasco en la mesa de centro.

—¿Y esas flores, Sakura?

—Kakashi sensei me las trajo, ¿verdad que son bonitas?

Sasuke miró de nueva cuenta al Hokage. Kakashi extrañamente empezó a sudar de los nervios, por algún motivo sentía que había metido la pata. Sakura seguía hablando de lo bonitas que se veían las flores y Sasuke persistía en estrangular con la mirada a Kakashi.

—¡Son para ustedes! —Interrumpió Kakashi haciendo que Sakura dejara de hablar— Yo siempre pienso en mi aldea y velo por su bienestar. Como puedes ver Sasuke, son tres flores, una para Sakura, otra para Sarada y otra para ti.

—¡Ah Kakashi sensei! ¡Qué lindo detalle! —Sakura se emocionó— No lo había visto de esa forma.

Finalmente Sasuke dejó de verlo y caminó hacia el corralito para cargar a Sarada quien lo veía curiosa y con sus manitas le tocó la cara; el semblante duro de Sasuke cambió a uno más apacible haciendo que Kakashi viera un lado de su ex alumno que jamás creyó presenciar.

—Has terminado tu misión con éxito, Sasuke —expresó.

—Sí, creo que permaneceré en la aldea un tiempo antes de partir de nuevo.

Desde la cocina se oyó a Sakura en un grito ahogado, por más que quisiera ocultar su felicidad era simplemente imposible. Rápidamente volvió a la sala con un biberón para Sarada.

—Me alegra oír eso Sasuke, Sarada te ha extrañado mucho —dijo Sakura y tomó a la niña en brazos.

—Disculpa que lo cuestione —dijo Kakashi—, es sólo que me preguntaba ¿quién estuvo cuidando de Sarada en estos días?

—Mi madre me ayudó un par de veces, luego contraté una niñera muy amable y espléndida.

—Ya veo.

—Pero si Sasuke va a estar en casa un tiempo, creo que él podrá hacerse cargo de su hija ¿verdad?

Sakura miró amorosamente a su esposo y Sasuke se incomodó con tal acto. Kakashi sonrió ante la escena y posteriormente tomó su mochila colgándosela.

—Bien, creo que ya es hora de que me retire.

—Oh no se vaya aún sensei, quédese a cenar con nosotros.

—No, no, gracias por la invitación Sakura, pero ya debo irme. Dejé unos pendientes en casa y ya se está haciendo tarde.

—Vuelva cuando guste, sensei. Sabe que siempre es bienvenido en nuestra casa.

La sonrisa de Sakura era distinta, y Kakashi sabía que se debía al regreso de Sasuke. Hizo una reverencia antes de caminar hacia la puerta; al llegar a ella se dio cuenta que el Uchiha había caminado detrás de él.

Salió de la casa y se detuvo observando el cielo estrellado, luego oyó detrás la voz de su ex alumno.

—Gracias.

No volteó a verlo, sólo siguió viendo el firmamento.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Por cuidar de Sakura y Sarada en mi ausencia.

Kakashi negó con su cabeza.

—¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres decirme? —Volteó a verlo— Porque hace rato querías matarme.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —puso su mano en el hombro de Sasuke—, sabes que soy como un padre para Sakura, sólo vine porque quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

—Estabas celoso.

—Basta Kakashi, ¿no tenías que irte a tu casa?

—¿Eh? Ahora que lo mencionas... No estaría mal si acepto cenar con ustedes.

—Suficiente, vete ya.

Kakashi empezó a reír, le gustaba molestar a Sasuke y verlo en su estado celoso, que aunque trataba de negarlo era más que obvio.

Paulatinamente las risas cesaron y nuevamente el ambiente se llenó de calma, sólo se oía el cantar de los grillos y el ligero viento que soplaba.

—No sé cómo lo hiciste, tal vez la próxima vez puedas darme unos consejos.

Sus palabras atrajeron la atención de Sasuke quien lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cómo aprendiste a lidiar con Sakura? Quiero decir, tú y Naruto son hombres casados ahora...

—Kakashi ¿te pasa algo? Estás actuando raro.

—Olvídalo, hablemos de esto después. Ahora sólo encárgate de hacer feliz a tu familia —Kakashi vio la expresión seria de Sasuke y quiso incomodarlo de nueva cuenta antes de irse—. Asegúrate de que Sakura olvide el anmitsu esta noche... Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sasuke se puso colorado hasta las orejas pero antes de que pudiera reprocharle algo, Kakashi se marchó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Tsk... ¿Quién se cree para dar su opinión?

—¡Sasuke, mi amor! —Gritó Sakura desde la puerta— Voy a preparar la cena, ¿puedes cuidar a Sarada?

Sasuke sintió un apretón en el estómago al oír su nuevo sobrenombre y su cara ardió todavía más, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto afecto.

—Sí, ya voy.

Sobre una rama en lo alto Kakashi observó la escena, detrás de él apareció Ebisu acomodándose los lentes.

—¿Y bien? ¿Funcionó?

—Casi haces que Sasuke me mate ¿sabes? —Lo miró— Tienes buenas intenciones pero creo que para un hombre mayor como yo, este tipo de acciones no son las correctas.

—Apenas estamos empezando señor Hokage, no se desespere.

—Hablaremos mañana sobre esto, por ahora sólo ve a descansar.

El camino a casa fue lo bastante largo para que Kakashi pudiera meditar sobre ese extraño sentimiento invadiéndolo. A su mente llegaba el recuerdo de Shikamaru silbando contento, Sakura sonriendo y Sasuke viendo a Sarada.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y encendió la luz. Era solitaria y no se respiraba el mismo aroma que en el hogar de su ex alumna. Pensó que probablemente era cierto lo que decían y él necesitaba una esposa, y quizás en algún momento de su vida no sentiría ese vacío al llegar a su vivienda.

—Tal vez... No sea tan mala idea casarse.

* * *

 _ **Hola, gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo anterior.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	5. CONSEJOS VARONILES

**Capítulo 5.- Consejos varoniles**

Un muchacho moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se frotaba las manos con intensidad, veía la espalda del Sexto Hokage quien muy minuciosamente revisaba cada estante de la tienda buscando una nueva adquisición para llenar el nuevo vacío que había en su alma.

Entre cuentos infantiles, libros de historia y novelas antiguas, Kakashi finalmente se dio por vencido y con resignación volteó hacia el dependiente de aquella librería.

—Sabes, estaba buscando alguna novela interesante.

—Gran Señor y Supremo Hokage —a Kakashi le tembló una ceja cuando oyó su novedoso y extenso título—, no hemos recibido nuevos materiales. ¿Qué clase de lectura necesita? Si es más específico yo podría solicitarle al proveedor lo que usted busca.

Kakashi sacó su más reciente y culminada lectura, alzó el libro a la altura de su cara y mostró la portada al joven.

—Algo como esto, el autor de esta obra es K. T.

El muchacho comenzó a buscar en el libro de registros de los autores que era propiedad del negocio.

—Lo lamento mucho, la única obra registrada es "Romance prohibido", de hecho fue la única copia que llegó en una entrega de novelas juveniles.

—Ya veo —Kakashi guardó el libro—, posiblemente es su primera obra por lo que no hay más —sentenció derrotado—. En fin, gracias muchacho.

—Tenga un buen día Gran Señor y Supremo Hokage.

Todavía el resto del camino hacia la torre fue escuchando esas palabras en su mente.

Había conseguido liberar su pensamiento del estrés y la presión que sentía por todo el trabajo y el asunto con conseguir esposa. En primera instancia estuvo de acuerdo con Shikamaru respecto a elegir a la más accesible para posteriormente divorciarse, sin embargo, tras la noche que pasó en la casa de Sakura y todo lo que sus ojos fueron capaces de percibir en el matrimonio de sus dos ex alumnos, Kakashi se estaba planteando la idea de que si no le iba tan mal en sus primeras semanas o meses de casado, cabía la posibilidad de mantenerse fijo en ese estado y decirle adiós para siempre a su soltería.

Pero él estaba consciente de que su fuerte jamás fue comprender y relacionarse bien con las mujeres. Él era todo menos un hombre romántico y detallista; estaba acostumbrado a ser agresivo, tosco y hasta extremadamente sarcástico y grosero. La primera entrevista con las candidatas estaba a un par de días y él todavía no entendía nada y la forma de trabajar que tenía Ebisu no era buena en lo absoluto.

Tras largas jornadas de trabajo decidió que lo mejor sería hablar seriamente con Ebisu y explicarle que su método de enseñanza no era el más adecuado para él; además, por su mente cruzó la descabellada idea de solicitar lo que nunca en su vida imaginó pedir: consejos varoniles.

La sala de juntas estaba casi llena, en los asientos se podía observar a grandes shinobis de Konoha que fueron llamados a reunirse por un asunto especial del Hokage: Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ibiki, y Guy.

Los murmullos entre Naruto y Chouji era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquella sala. Kakashi permanecía sentado mirándolos a todos.

—Kakashi sensei ¿cuándo nos va a decir para qué nos citó?

—No comas ansias Naruto, todavía nos falta un integrante para iniciar.

—¿Eh? ¿Y quién puede ser para atreverse a llegar tan impuntual? Sabe que estaba comiendo muy sabrosamente el platillo especial que me preparó Hinata y en cuanto me avisaron que usted me mandó llamar dejé mi plato en la mesa y me vine corriendo. Comience ya con la reunión, que ese "integrante-impuntual-cretino-don-llego-a-la-hora-que-se-me-da-la-gana" se vaya mucho a-

—Señor Hokage, me disculpo por mi demora —el hombre entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta—. Estaba terminando de dar indicaciones a mis hombres y dejé a Hanabi a cargo.

—No se preocupe Hiashi, por favor tome asiento —con su mano le señaló la silla—. Ah sí... ¿Qué decías Naruto? Que el cretino que llega tarde ¿qué cosa?

A Naruto se le fue la sangre hasta los pies, movía sus manos en el aire para que su sensei se callara.

—Nada, nada, no dije nada —empezó a reír con nerviosismo. Ibiki tosió discretamente para ocultar la gracia que le causó la escena.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos.

—Pensé que Sasuke también vendría.

—¿Cómo va a estar Sasuke, Shikamaru? Recuerda que se fue a una misión hace mucho tiempo.

—¿No lo sabes Naruto? Sasuke regresó hace días —contestó.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Sasuke está en Konoha?! ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?

—¿Por qué te lo íbamos a decir? ¿No son ustedes mejores amigos y esas cosas? —Dijo Shikamaru— Qué fastidio.

—Naruto guarda silencio —ordenó Kakashi—. Ya tendrás tiempo después para buscar a Sasuke y pedirle explicaciones del porqué no ha hecho por verte... Aunque posiblemente sea porque ya es un hombre casado con responsabilidades y prefiere pasar el tiempo con su esposa e hija.

Hubo un repentino e incómodo silencio en la sala.

—Bien, no los reuní para hablar de la extraña amistad de Naruto y Sasuke —el Uzumaki se hundió en el asiento tratando de esconderse de su suegro—, sino que los he llamado porque ustedes son las personas en las que confiaré mi destino.

—¿Qué pasa Kakashi? —Habló Guy— ¿De qué se trata?

—Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, ustedes son shinobis casados. Hiashi, es usted un hombre sabio; Ibiki, eres excelente con las mentes y tú Guy... Mi eterno rival con frases motivacionales.

Naruto y Shikamaru se miraron de reojo.

—Quiero que por favor todo lo que hablemos en esta sala de juntas se quede entre nosotros. Mi posición se vería afectada de no ser así.

—Sabes bien que no te traicionaríamos Kakashi —Ibiki se dejó escuchar.

—Yo... Ahora mismo tengo la obligación de escoger a una de las cuatro candidatas a ser mi esposa.

—¡Entonces no son rumores! —Exclamó Naruto golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

—No, no lo son —Kakashi se sobó la frente—. Faltan pocos días para conocer a estas señoritas y hacer la entrevista correspondiente, sin embargo, no me siento preparado para esto por eso es que los llamé, necesito consejos, opiniones varoniles que pudieran servirme para tratar con mujeres.

Los presentes se inquietaron, algunos se miraron entre sí y otros simplemente se aclararon la garganta.

—Esto puede parecer una locura pero sinceramente me estoy martirizando mucho.

—Tranquilo Kakashi —Guy alzó la voz—, no te dejaremos solo en esto.

—Específicamente ¿qué es lo que quiere que le aconsejemos? —Cuestionó Shikamaru.

—No tengo idea de por dónde comenzar, yo... Pff... No lo sé, ¿cómo hablar con ellas sin parecer un tonto? O ¿cómo verme interesado aunque no lo esté y sin que ellas lo noten? ¿Cómo descubrir cuál es la más fácil de manejar?

Ibiki empezó a sudar tratando de idear algo sensato y lógico. En todos sus años a cargo de interrogatorios y juegos mentales, nunca se preocupó por esas cosas.

—Podría ser que usted no hable tanto y solamente las escuche —expresó Shikamaru por experiencia propia—. Vaya que sería problemático si usted dice algo inoportuno.

—¿Quieres decir que debo callar y sólo oírlas? Eso no es muy agradable, no me gustaría casarme con una mujer que no se calle y yo no pueda replicar.

—No digo que todas las mujeres sean así, quiero decir, habría que conocerlas primero para tratar de visualizar el tipo de persona que es. En el momento que conocí a Temari y con unos pocos diálogos que le oí decir entendí que era una mujer muy parecida a mi madre: con carácter fuerte y muy astuta. A ese tipo de personas hay que oírlas y no hablar tan deliberadamente sino se quiere terminar discutiendo.

Kakashi asintió con su cabeza en un intento por asimilar las palabras del joven. Ante la duda, Hiashi se atrevió a hablar.

—Mi esposa era muy parecida a Hinata, ella siempre fue amable y apacible. Mi carácter es dominante por lo que ambos éramos casi polos opuestos, sin embargo, su tranquilidad me reconfortaba y complementaba mi vida. Tratar con ella no me fue difícil porque era de esas personas que siempre están dispuestas a resolver los problemas por más diminutos que sean.

Todos movieron su cabeza aprobando sus palabras, sorprendidos de oír algo así del líder del clan Hyuga.

—Bueno, entonces hay mujeres más agresivas que otras —dijo Kakashi—, creo que empiezo a sentirme mareado.

—Yo tuve una novia —confesó Ibiki con cierta vergüenza, su grave voz atrajo la atención de los presentes—, hace muchos años. Ella, era buena persona.

—¿Quién se confesó primero?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? —Ibiki se sintió intimidado.

—Por favor, necesito saberlo, es por una buena causa —Kakashi juntó las manos.

—Pues, fue ella quien me confesó sus sentimientos.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del hombre que poco a poco cambiaba su expresión dura a una más serena. Kakashi oía emocionado, más que nada por su lado entrometido.

—Dinos más, ¿qué tipo de carácter tenía?

—Era muy segura de sí misma, siempre decía lo que pensaba y nada la intimidaba.

—Eso explica por qué no salió huyendo cuando te vio a la cara.

—¿Dijiste algo Kakashi?

—Nada. Bien, entonces tenemos mujeres agresivas, tranquilas y atrevidas. ¿Qué nos falta?

—Creo que todo depende de tu carácter Kakashi, la juventud ya no es tan fuerte en ti por lo que deberás ver con atención cuál de las candidatas es más compatible con tu espantosa personalidad.

—Gracias Guy, me alegra oír eso de ti. Por pura curiosidad ¿cuál es tu tipo de mujer?

—En realidad no estoy interesado en esas cosas, mi vida gira en torno al entrenamiento.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? A ver Chouji, tú eres un hombre felizmente casado ¿cómo supiste que era buena idea casarse con Karui?

—Ella me preparó un platillo delicioso de su país natal, enseguida supe que era la indicada.

Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos.

—Bien por ti Chouji.

La junta finalizó, aunque Kakashi seguía inmerso en su mar de dudas, sentía que tenía un peso menos sobre sus hombros al darse una idea del tipo de mujeres que según le dijeron, existían. Antes de volver a casa pasó por el mercado para comprar algunas cosas para su cena.

Sus ojos observaban cuidadosamente a las personas que pasaban o compraban, recordó algunos consejos de Ebisu y quiso darle una última oportunidad poniendo uno de ellos en práctica. Se acercó a un puesto de frutas y miró fijamente a la vendedora: una mujer de algunos cuarenta y tantos años, desaliñada y regordeta.

—¡Ah! Señor, qué honor tenerlo por aquí.

—Sólo vine a comprar un par de naranjas y limones.

—Por favor, tome todo lo que le haga falta.

Kakashi tomó una bolsa de plástico y empezó a escoger las frutas más adecuadas; ocasionalmente veía a la señora quien no pasaba por alto aquella acción.

—Listo, llevaré éstas.

Antes de entregar la bolsa para que la mercancía fuera pesada en la báscula decidió hablar.

—Estoy sorprendido de ver a una mujer como usted trabajando aquí, ¿nunca le han dicho que tiene cara de actriz?

—¿Eh? ¿Actriz, yo? —La señora se sonrojó y llevó ambas manos a su rostro— Usted debe estar bromeando, yo para nada parezco una actriz.

—Yo no soy alguien que mienta, cuando veo una belleza de esa magnitud tengo que decirlo —la ceja de Kakashi tembló.

—Señor, señor ¿qué cosas dice? Va a hacer que me ponga igual de roja que un tomate.

—Pues entonces será un tomate muy bello. ¡Oh! Aquí tiene la fruta, por favor pésela.

—No, no, déjelo así. La casa invita.

—Cielos, no, eso sería una grosería de mi parte.

—Insisto. Usted ya hace bastante por proteger esta aldea.

Finalmente el plan salió tal cual lo esperó, así que tuvo una ligera buena impresión de Ebisu. Miró alrededor y localizó a su siguiente víctima: Una mujer más joven con el cabello trenzado que estaba acomodando unas cajas llenas de melones.

Caminó hacia ella y echó un vistazo a la variedad de productos.

—Buenas tardes ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Oh, bueno estaba decidiéndome si comprar un melón o una sandía.

—¿Por qué dudar? —Cuestionó la mujer— ¿Cuál fruta le gusta más?

—Me gustan ambas pero estéticamente se miran mejor los melones suyos, que por cierto son los mejores melones que he visto.

—¿En serio? ¿Le gustan mis melones?

—Sí, se miran maduros.

—Lo son —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Aunque preferiría que eligiera una de las dos frutas porque mi cuerpo no está en venta.

—¿Eh?

Kakashi repentinamente entendió que había caído en una trampa llena de albur y se sintió avergonzado por no percatarse antes. Con pena miró a los ojos a la mujer quien no había dejado de sonreír.

—Yo, no me refería...

—Sé lo que intentaba, quería halagarme para que le regalara el producto tal como lo hizo con la pobre señora ingenua, pero conmigo ese truco viejo no funciona.

—No, no, yo de verdad...

—Shh, shh —ella se puso el dedo índice en los labios—, no intente arreglarlo que sólo lo va a empeorar. Mejor sólo compre lo que tenga que comprar y váyase.

—¡Nashira! —Exclamó una voz femenina haciendo estremecer a la joven— ¡No puedes hablarle así a los clientes!

De la parte trasera del puesto salió una anciana que al ver a Kakashi abrió los ojos de par en par y posteriormente dirigió su vista a la encargada.

—Estás despedida.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero... ¡¿Por qué?!

—No sabes lo que acabas de hacer. Preséntate mañana por tu liquidación, ahora vete.

—Pero no hice nada malo —miró a Kakashi— ¡fue él quien quería engañarme y obtener productos gratis!

—¿Qué barbaridades dices? Vamos, vamos, ve a casa ya —movía las manos en el aire.

Nashira no discutió más, se quitó de mala gana el mandil y lo arrojó a las frutas. Miró a Kakashi y arrugó la frente, luego se marchó.

—Señora escuche, esto ha sido mi culpa, no tiene que despedir a esta mujer.

—Señor, es usted tan modesto. Nashira sólo tenía una semana trabajando conmigo, puedo perdonar todo menos que le hable así a nuestro queridísimo líder.

La culpabilidad había invadido a Kakashi, sin pensarlo más veces fue detrás de la mujer para por lo menos ofrecer una disculpa.

Ella caminaba unos metros adelante cuando de repente se detuvo y volteó molesta.

—¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Qué quieres?

Kakashi salió de su escondite sorprendido de que ella se percatara de su presencia.

—Yo, lo siento no ha sido mi intención.

—¿Oh? Está bien no te preocupes.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, no es la gran cosa, sólo me he quedado sin trabajo por tercera vez en este mes y ahora tengo que buscar uno nuevo para poder sobrevivir, pero no es nada grave.

—Pues eso suena bastante grave.

—¡Obvio! ¡Porque es grave! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me costó conseguir ese trabajo? La anciana no me quería contratar porque no soy atractiva como la vendedora de pasteles del puesto de enfrente.

—¿Entonces por qué dices que no es grave?

—¡En serio! ¿Eres humano?

Nashira se acercó a Kakashi y lo miró fijamente.

—Era sarcasmo —dijo ella.

—Lo sé, yo también estaba siendo sarcástico.

—No, eso no sonó como sarcasmo. Yo sé reconocer un tono lleno de sarcasmo y tú cometiste el error de cuestionar después de que dije que sí era grave.

—Po-porque...

—Como lo pensé, no tienes argumentos.

—Oye, ya me disculpé ¿de acuerdo?

—Supongo que tu disculpa hará que mágicamente me paguen un salario por semana. Gracias hombre, qué amable de tu parte.

—Bueno, tal vez si no hubieras sido grosera no te habrían despedido.

—No encuentro la lógica de que me despidieran por hablarte así. Parece que todos los ninjas son iguales, se aprovechan de su puesto para obtener beneficios.

—Suena como si odiaras a los ninjas. Pero aún así, tienes que reconocer que tu tono no fue el adecuado.

La mujer guardó silencio y respiró profundamente.

—Yo de verdad necesito trabajo —habló con más calma y su mirada se volvió triste—, cuando llegué a esta aldea pensé que tendría más oportunidad de crecimiento laboral pero luego descubrí que los cargos importantes y bien pagados sólo los tienen unas cuantas personas. Presenté solicitud en muchas compañías pero los ejecutivos sólo se fijan en el físico y caen en las trampas de esas tipas que en sus caras les gritan que les están mostrando el escote porque quieren el puesto aunque no tienen ninguna experiencia, y los bobos que contratan creen que porque ya vieron un poco de carne después van a comerse el plato completo.

Kakashi estaba asombrado escuchándola, había algo que hacía clic en su cabeza.

—¿Puedes ser más específica? ¿Cómo sabes que ellas tienen esas intenciones?

—¿Qué no es obvio? —Se cruzó de brazos— Si una mujer muy guapa de buenas a primeras se te acerca y te sonríe, luego coquetea y es amable ¿qué pensarías?

—¿Qué le gusto?

—Exacto. ¿Pero cómo sabes si en verdad le gustas o sólo quiere obtener algo de ti?

—Yo... Bueno... No lo sabría. Nadie puede saberlo.

—Si te conoces bien, si sabes que no eres atractivo visualmente y ella es casi una diosa ¿no crees que hay algo raro?

—¿Estás diciendo que las mujeres bonitas no se fijan en tipos feos?

—Oh vaya, por supuesto que es posible. Pero nunca está de más dudar, no hay que ser tan ingenuos y dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento. Si no eres atractivo y de repente una mujer bella te coquetea es porque evidentemente quiere algo de ti y no es ni tu cuerpo ni tu corazón.

Kakashi se sobó el mentón.

—Esto es nuevo... Ebisu me dijo otra cosa.

—Como sea, me voy a casa.

—Espera, espera... Necesito saber algo más.

—¿Qué?

—Ah... Supongamos que cuatro mujeres quieren casarse conmigo, ¿cómo sé a cuál debo elegir?

—Eso depende de ti. ¿Por qué querrías casarte con una de ellas? ¿Por amor? ¿Por deseo? ¿Por interés económico? Si me dices que cuatro mujeres quieren casarse contigo es porque tienes algo que a todas les interesa. Puede ser tu físico, tu posición económica, etc. Si por ejemplo, me dices que quieres una esposa porque eres un ricachón y la sociedad te lo exige, entonces es probable te casarás con la más guapa porque sólo la quieres como adorno. Por el contrario, si quieres casarte porque no quieres estar solo, entonces vas a elegir la que te atrape con una buena conversación.

—Y ¿si quiero casarme por amor?

—Entonces no elegirías a ninguna de las cuatro, si es por amor no habría manera de que tuvieras que verte en la necesidad de elegir, sería una decisión firme y segura.

A Kakashi le brillaron los ojos, Nashira le estaba mostrando un panorama más amplio del que se había imaginado.

—¿A qué viene todo esto de las esposas.

—¿Te llamas Nashira, verdad?

—Así es.

—Nashira, soy Kakashi Hatake. Quiero pedirte un gran favor.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué repentinamente dices esto?

—Por favor, trabaja para mí. Necesito que me enseñes a entender a las mujeres.

Nashira alzó una ceja y miró a todos lados.

—¿Esto es una broma?

—No. Es una oferta de trabajo y si aceptas, empiezas mañana.

* * *

 _ **Lamento mi demora. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_


	6. NOCIONES BÁSICAS

**Capítulo 6.- "Nociones básicas"**

El personal que trabajaba en la Torre del Hokage no dejaba de mirar a la joven mujer que estaba sentada en una de las sillas en la sala de espera. Con su cabello azulado y sus ojos violetas no podía pasar desapercibida aunque lo intentara.

Llevaba allí cerca de quince minutos y todavía estaba a la espera de que Kakashi la recibiera. La última vez que lo vio aceptó su oferta de trabajo, pues estaba convencida de que no se le volvería a presentar una oportunidad así en la vida. Sin embargo, Kakashi olvidó mencionarle que él no era un simple shinobi que trabajaba como jefe en la Torre de Konoha, sino que él era el mismísimo Hokage.

—Señora, el Hokage la recibirá ahora mismo —dijo uno de los empleados.

—¿El Hokage? —Ella miró confundida al hombre y se puso de pie tomando su bolso—. Yo estoy aquí por Kakashi Hatake, no por el Hokage.

—Usted no es de esta aldea ¿verdad? El shinobi más brillante, Kakashi Hatake es nuestro líder —dijo con orgullo.

—Su líder —musitó—... ¡¿QUÉ?! —Nashira se mordió el pulgar mientras procesaba la noticia—, Ese cretino... Como sea, ¿puede indicarme el camino?

—Suba la escalera de caracol que está frente a esta puerta, una vez arriba, vaya hacia la derecha, es la primera puerta.

—Gracias —dio unos pasos y se detuvo—. Ah, y por cierto, soy señorita, no señora.

Casi pudo oír todos los murmullos detrás de su espalda una vez que cruzó la puerta para salir de allí.

Por su parte, Kakashi se mantenía entretenido releyendo su libro Icha Icha Tácticas y lamentándose una vez más por la muerte de su gran autor.

Oyó el tocar de la puerta, cerró el libro y lo guardó en un cajón de su escritorio. Se colocó en una postura firme y aclaró su garganta.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Nashira asomó la cabeza.

—Disculpe excelentísimo Hokage, estoy buscando a un sujeto que coquetea con ancianas, ¿lo ha visto? Me dijo que su nombre es Kakashi.

Kakashi rodó los ojos.

—Sí, está bien, olvidé mencionarte que soy Hokage. Ahora deja el drama y entra, por favor. Quiero explicarte de qué va tu trabajo.

La joven ingresó a la oficina y se sentó frente al escritorio mientras observaba a su alrededor.

—Me dijiste que no eres originaria de Konoha ¿de dónde eres?

—Soy de la aldea del Valle Rocoso. También pertenece a este país pero es un pueblo pequeño ubicado muy lejos de Konoha.

—El Valle Rocoso —repitió Kakashi—... Me suena ese nombre pero ¿en dónde lo habré escuchado?

—Oye ¿por qué nunca te quitas esa máscara? ¿Tienes alguna deformación que no quieres que los demás vean? —Nashira dejó de ver las fotografías de los Hokages para observarlo directamente desde su lugar.

—Es por gusto propio, toda mi vida la he usado.

—¿Puedo verte el rostro?

—No. Bien, antes de explicarte cuáles serán tus funciones, necesito saber más de ti. Es indispensable que conozca a los empleados.

Kakashi se levantó para tomar un libro gordo de la estantería y volver con él colocándolo sobre el escritorio y abriéndolo para comenzar a tomar nota.

—Nombre completo.

—Nashira Kitayaka.

—Edad.

—Veintinueve.

Los ojos de Kakashi se desviaron hacia la mujer y ella lo notó.

—¿Qué? ¿A caso pensaste que era más vieja?

—No, no... Bien, sigamos... Estado civil.

—Felizmente soltera, apúntalo tal cual.

—¿Hijos?

—Ninguno gracias al cielo.

—Tienes un odio rotundo por la vida —musitó Kakashi, Nashira sólo arrugó la frente—. Dijiste que eres de este país... ¿A qué te dedicabas anteriormente en tu pueblo?

—Era artesana. En realidad he tenido muchos trabajos.

—¿Tienes familia? ¿Madre, padre, hermanos...?

—Sólo tengo una tía paterna.

—Correcto —Kakashi seguía anotando.

—94-68-96.

El Hokage alzó la vista sin comprender esos números, ella sonrió.

—Son mis medidas... Digo, ya que quieres saber todo de mí.

—18 centímetros —contestó.

Nashira se mantuvo unos segundos callada hasta que vio los ojos de Kakashi cerrarse en una mueca de burla.

—¡Eres un asqueroso! —Exclamó ella, Kakashi soltó una carcajada— ¡¿Cómo te atre...?! ¡Eso fue...! ¡Ush! —Se estremeció abrazándose a sí misma— ¡Eso es jugar sucio!

—Tú empezaste con esto. Como sea, la entrevista terminó —cerró el libro—. Llegó la hora de explicarte tus funciones.

(...)

Habían pasado la mañana entera hablando sobre el trabajo de la joven, Nashira además de ayudar a Kakashi a comprender a las mujeres, sería su asistente personal ayudándole a ordenar papeles, programar sus visitas, entre otros deberes. Eso quitó una gran carga a Shikamaru, quien había pasado los últimos meses saturado de tareas.

Durante la hora de comida, Kakashi decidió que sería buena idea si aprovechaba el tiempo para su entrenamiento, así que fue directo a la recepción donde se encontraba la mujer de cabello azulado. Para su sorpresa, la encontró muy entretenida observando por la ventana; pensó que probablemente ella no se percató de su presencia, sin embargo, no pudo jugarle una broma pesada porque ella volteó indicándole que guardara silencio.

—¿Qué?

—Shh... ¡Ven!

Kakashi se acercó y miró por encima de ella a través del cristal. Los ojos se le abrieron cuando vio esa escena estrictamente prohibida para cualquier ser humano en la aldea: Sasuke y Sakura abrazados.

—Nashira, no veas eso —la volteó por los hombros

—¿Por qué no? De todas las parejas que he visto hasta el momento, ellos son los más naturales. Los demás se miran muy sobreactuados, pero ese chico se ve que la quiere.

—Creo que Sasuke se está despidiendo de Sakura, le he dado una nueva misión esta mañana... Sakura va a matarme.

—¿Sakura es algo tuyo?

—Es mi ex alumna, fui su sensei durante su etapa genin. Ahora es una médica-ninja muy reconocida.

Nashira miró de nueva cuenta por la ventana y ya sólo se encontraba la pelirrosa mirando hacia donde su amado caminaba. El rostro lleno de melancolía que invadía a Sakura le estremeció por dentro y la misma sensación fue compartida.

—¿Te molesta que te llame Kakashi frente a los demás?

La repentina cuestión tomó desprevenido a Kakashi, el tono con el que Nashira le estaba hablando era uno más ameno; ella seguía con su vista a través del cristal.

—En realidad, me gustaría que me dijeras Hokage frente a los empleados, sólo para evitar malos entendidos y problemas.

—Bien, entonces así será. ¿Cuándo empezaremos con las lecciones?

—Puede ser ahora mismo, si no te molesta ¿con qué vas a iniciar?

—Con las nociones básicas de la mujer —Nashira alzó su dedo índice—, pero primero necesito que me expliques la situación a la que te enfrentas y por qué hay cuatro mujeres interesadas en casarse contigo.

(...)

Tras una larga explicación de las extrañas e inesperadas solicitudes de matrimonio, Nashira concluyó que esa situación era más compleja de lo que se esperaba. En su vida jamás imaginó que terminaría trabajando para el líder de una aldea sólo porque éste necesitaba entender a las féminas.

Estiró los brazos y soltó un suspiro, se rascó la mejilla y empezó a dar su discurso a un hombre de cabellos grises que la miraba casi suplicante.

—Déjame ver si lo entiendo, dices que no quieres casarte porque estás acostumbrado a la soltería y eres feliz así.

—Correcto.

—Sin embargo, por órdenes de estos ancianos consejeros ahora estás obligado a aceptar a una de las cuatro candidatas para beneficio de la aldea, por lo que ellos te sugieren que te cases con la hija del Señor Feudal.

—Ajá.

—Pero casarte con la hija del Señor Feudal significa ponerte la soga al cuello porque quedarás a merced de su posición económica y tú tan sólo eres un shinobi de renombre que en realidad no tiene ningún estatus social, ni un patrimonio extenso y poderoso que pueda tener más peso en contraste con quien podría ser tu futuro suegro por lo que te verías limitado a obedecerlo y hacer feliz a su hija hasta el día que ella se canse de ti y te bote como un pedazo de basura.

Kakashi se quedó atónito ante la velocidad con que Nashira habló y explicó exactamente todo lo que él desde un principio había estado pensando.

—¡Eso! ¡Eso es lo que yo digo! —Kakashi se levantó emocionado de su lugar.

—Bueno, pues entonces si lo que quieres es conservar tu libertad, no te cases y ya.

—Te he dicho que las cosas no son tan fáciles, estoy atorado en esta situación y créeme que no podré salir fácilmente. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y además ya se han autorizado las entrevistas por lo que es demasiado tarde para retractarme.

—Entonces quieres escoger a la menos compleja para poder divorciarte de ella ¿no?

—Sí, eso quiero... Aunque —Kakashi se rascó la sien.

—¿Aunque?

—Bueno es que estaba pensando que si no me va tan mal en mi matrimonio... Tal vez deba quedarme casado.

—¿Y por qué me dices que quieres estar soltero si ya piensas que casarte no sería un problema? —Nashira se cruzó de brazos con indignación.

—Tranquila, es sólo algo que se me ocurrió. Igual puede que no suceda, pero descartando a la hija del Daimyō... Puede ser que alguna de las otras tres candidatas sea una buena persona y ya estando en el asunto, hasta me resulte atractiva la idea de casarme.

Nashira suspiró de nuevo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Y dicen que las mujeres somos complicadas... A ver Kakashi, ¿te quieres casar o no? Necesito tener eso muy en claro para darte mejores consejos.

—Te confesaré algo —Kakashi caminó hacia el gran ventanal de su oficina y se recargó en la orilla de la pared—. De un tiempo a la fecha me pesa más la soledad, llego a casa como de costumbre pero me siento muy vacío... Hay días en los que pienso que estar acompañado no es tan mala idea.

Nashira apoyó sus brazos sobre el escritorio de Kakashi y recargó su rostro en ellos; se quedó pensativa unos segundos y cerró sus ojos recordando un evento en su vida de años pasados.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Kakashi Hatake?

—Treinta y cuatro.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y luego vio hacia la cicatriz que recorría su ojo izquierdo. Se preguntó cómo terminó con ella en su rostro y si ése era el motivo por el que él no quería mostrar el resto de su cara.

—No eres un anciano, todavía —expresó—. Sin embargo, ya te duele estar solo así que vamos a encontrar a la chica indicada para ti y tu problema de soledad. Comencemos con la primera lección: _"¿Qué buscan las mujeres en un hombre?"._

—¿Tengo que tomar nota? —Preguntó Kakashi mientras buscaba un bolígrafo en su chaleco.

—Por supuesto, para que repaces en tu casa y no te sientas tan vacío. Toma —le extendió un cuaderno—, anota aquí.

—¿Y bien? —Kakashi la miró y en su mano sostenía el bolígrafo

—Déjame decirte que las mujeres buscamos cosas distintas en un hombre dependiendo de nuestra edad y por supuesto del para qué necesitamos a ese hombre. Por ejemplo, en tu caso... Eres un líder de aldea, algo popular por lo que me has contado, "maduro" —movió sus dedos en el aire— y excelente ninja. Tengo que deducir que estas señoritas quieren casarse contigo porque eres Hokage, así que vamos a tomarlo de esta manera: Las mujeres "que son candidatas a casarse contigo" —enfatizó—, buscan de ti, tu prestigio temporal.

—Mi prestigio temp... —Kakashi dejó de escribir para reflexionar sobre eso— Me pregunto si Naruto estará listo pronto —pensó.

—Leo en esta hoja que tus candidatas son una tal Kurotsuchi que es nieta del líder de otra aldea y por lo que se menciona, próximamente ella también será líder. Tenemos a otra que es ninja y se llama Maya y finalmente Ziradia que es médica —Nashira se mordió el labio mientras analizaba—. Dos ninjas, una con más prestigio que otra y una médica... Interesante.

—¿Cuál crees que me convenga?

—Mira, echando un vistazo rápido, Kurotsuchi no te conviene porque su abuelo es poderoso y eso significa que querrá intervenir en tus decisiones. Tratándose de un anciano te echará en cara el matrimonio con su nieta por lo que, si después te arrepientes, divorciarse de ella no será cosa sencilla.

—Vaya... No había pensado en eso.

—Tampoco te conviene Maya. Es la ninja recomendada por la Mizukage, y como la líder es una mujer decidida, fuerte e independiente, estoy segura que ya aconsejó a la mujer. Créeme Kakashi, yo sé lo que te digo... No será su abuela pero va a ser como una suegra para ti.

Kakashi estaba maravillado escuchando a Nashira desprender toda esa sabiduría y dándole un enfoque muy distinto a lo que cualquier otro pudo haberle planteado.

—¿Entonces la última candidata es la que debo escoger?

—Bueno... Ziradia es médica así que debe tener más calidez humana que las anteriores. Se quemó las pestañas para conseguir éxito en su profesión lo cual indica que se trata de una mujer inteligente y habilidosa. Pero —habló antes de que Kakashi lo hiciera—, por lo mismo no es de fiar.

—¿Qué? ¡Pues ya no queda ninguna! —Manifestó Kakashi con confusión— La hija del Señor Feudal está vetada de estas opciones.

—Sólo digo que por el momento Ziradia es la menos peligrosa, vamos a esperar a conocerlas personalmente y luego te diré cuál me convenció más.

—Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar ¿a quién escogerías? —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo mataría a los ancianos consejeros —Nashira sonrió—. A mí nadie me va a obligar a casarme para beneficio de una aldea.

(...)

La tarde llegó a la aldea y la jornada laboral terminó. Para Kakashi había sido un día lleno de nuevos descubrimientos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sentía tan cargado de trabajo. Nadie lo molestó para asuntos innecesarios, no se vio obligado a atender visitas inapropiadas ni a llamarle la atención a nadie...

 _«¿Qué estaba pasando?»_

Salió de su oficina y bajó la escalera, se encontró con Shikamaru que también se preparaba para retirarse; al verlo notó algo raro en las expresiones de su rostro.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, todo está en orden.

—Te miro preocupado, eso no es buena señal y menos viniendo de ti.

El moreno sólo rió pero en su risa había algo que sonaba más a nerviosismo y tragedia que a pura gracia.

—Bueno... He tenido problemas matrimoniales, es todo.

—¿Te vas a divorciar? —Kakashi preguntó imaginando el peor de los casos.

—¡No, no! Eso no va a pasar —aclaró—, sólo ha sido una diferencia de opiniones.

Un ruido proveniente del estómago de Shikamaru los hizo mantenerse en silencio. La orejas del subordinado se tornaron completamente rojas y una mueca de arrepentimiento se le dibujó en la cara.

—Mi turno terminó así que me retiro por hoy —dijo.

—Parece que tu esposa no te ha preparado la comida ¿eh?

Con resignación, Shikamaru le contó un poco de su triste situación.

—Le he dicho algo indebido y ya tiene dos días así, sin dirigirme la palabra. Es un fastidio todo esto.

—¿Y ya te disculpaste con ella?

Nashira había entrado a la habitación con su bolso colgado, todo parecía indicar que también estaba por irse a casa.

—¿Eh? —Shikamaru la miró con sorpresa.

—Disculpa que me entrometa en tu conversación, es sólo que te miras devastado. Si crees que tuviste la culpa de que ella esté así, entonces dile que lo lamentas —puso su mano en el hombro de Shikamaru para brindarle su apoyo moral, luego miró a Kakashi—. Me retiro su Excelentísimo Señor Hokage.

—Gracias por tu arduo trabajo, Nashira. Descansa y nos vemos mañana.

La mujer de cabello azulado salió de la Torre dejando a ambos hombres observándola...

—¿Dónde conoció a esa mujer? Es algo extraña.

—94-68-96 —masculló Kakashi sin dejar de verla—. Sí, es una mujer rara. Pero me está ayudando a entender a las de su género. Sólo no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que los consejeros estén enterados.

—Las entrevistas son en dos días, ¿cree usted que podrá salir limpio de todo esto?

—Eso es lo que espero.

Esa noche mientras Kakashi repasaba sus apuntes recordó la pregunta que Nashira le hizo... ¿Se quería casar o no?

Si observaba el matrimonio de Shikamaru podía darse cuenta que sus días eran inciertos y su esposa era alguien difícil de manejar.

Naruto y Sai parecían más felices con sus respectivas vidas matrimoniales; Sasuke siempre estaba descartado de sus ejemplos porque nunca mostraba emoción alguna referente a su nueva vida con Sakura, al menos no delante de los demás pero la sonrisa amplia en la cara de Sakura cada vez que él estaba de regreso en la aldea, lo delataba.

—Entonces las mujeres quieren ser escuchadas —leyó sosteniendo su cuaderno—, preguntar ¿cómo están? Si se sienten bien y cómo ha estado su día... Cielos —se dejó caer de espalda sobre el colchón—... Si tan sólo no me hubiera convertido en Hokage nada de esto estaría pasando.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el teléfono inalámbrico que descansaba sobre su buró y pensó que sería buena idea darle uno a Nashira... Por si acaso.

* * *

 _ **Hice un dibujo digital de Nashira por si alguien desea verlo, lo he publicado en mi cuenta de deviantart (zekirina) /dc6q6zr**_

 _ **Es todo, gracias por leer.**_


	7. LA ENTREVISTA - Parte I

**Capítulo 7.- "La entrevista - Parte I"**

La repetida pero extremadamente cautivadora lectura erótica que Kakashi saboreaba en su rato libre dentro de la oficina, lo había mantenido desconectado del resto del mundo por un buen par de horas.

Nashira lo había ayudado a entender algunos aspectos básicos sobre el trato hacia el sexo femenino, y durante dos días estuvieron practicando preguntas posibles para las candidatas que se presentarían para ganar el corazón... O mejor dicho, la aprobación del Hokage.

Los Consejeros estaban al pendiente de la organización del evento privado, el Señor Feudal había patrocinado el banquete para los invitados y el resto de los shinobis mantenían extrema vigilancia en los alrededores. Shikamaru afinaba los últimos detalles, Ino y Sai se encargaron de la hermosa decoración del salón.

—¡Kakashi! ¿Qué haces allí sentadote? ¡Tus candidatas te esperan en el gran salón!

Nashira entró repentinamente a la oficina y Kakashi apenas tuvo tiempo de guardar el libro dentro del cajón.

—Mira nada más, ni siquiera te has cambiado de ropa.

—No sé, pensé que podía ir con mi vestimenta de Hokage —se excusó.

—Es un evento formal pero no seas tan extremo, debes ir con tu mejor atuendo. Ya me suponía que no estarías preparado por lo que me adelanté y te compré un traje elegante y discreto.

Kakashi tomó la prenda que colgaba de un gancho de madera. Miró a todos lados y después caminó hacia el pequeño cuarto donde guardaban archivos viejos.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras Nashira lo esperaba afuera. Se sorprendió de lo bien que le quedaba aquella vestimenta, no entendía cómo es que ella logró encontrar ropa a su medida.

—¿Cómo supiste que esto me quedaría? —Gritó desde el otro cuarto.

—Tomé tus medidas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo?

Nashira rodó los ojos.

—Cuando te quitaste la camiseta sobre la que derramaste café y me la diste para que la llevara al servicio de lavandería.

Kakashi se abotonó el pantalón y miró sus pies descalzos.

—¿Qué zapatos me pondré? —Exclamó fuerte para que la mujer escuchara, ésta simplemente suspiró.

—Abre la puerta, te voy a pasar los zapatos.

Lentamente se abrió la puerta y Kakashi estiró la mano para tomarlos, impidiendo que Nashira pudiese verlo.

—Seguro te estás preguntando cómo es que sé tu talla de calzado —Nashira se miró las uñas de la mano para comprobar que el esmalte seguía intacto.

—Pues la verdad sí —oyó a Kakashi—, ¿eres bruja?

—Casi, pero no. Lo que pasa es que me fijé en la longitud de tu antebrazo y ¡sorpresa! Obtuve la medida de tu pie.

Kakashi aprovechó que ella no lo estaba viendo para colocar su pie en su antebrazo y verificar que lo que Nashira decía era cierto. Hizo una gran mueca de sorpresa cuando sus ojos vieron que su pie y antebrazo medían lo mismo.

—¿Qué clase de humano es ella? —Musitó.

—¿Ya terminaste? Tienes por lo menos quince minutos para llegar a tu evento sin parecer un maleducado.

La puerta se abrió y Kakashi salió luciendo una camisa negra de cuello abierto ajustada a su torso, un pantalón de vestir color gris y unos zapatos negros de piel que hacían juego con la elegancia del atuendo. Nashira pasó saliva y carraspeó, no podía negar que se veía espectacular y pensó que si Kakashi procurara cerrar más la boca y vestir adecuadamente podría ser todo un galán.

—Me siento un poco extraño con esta ropa.

—Mira Kakashi, no quiero ser grosera pero creo que los dioses no quisieron darte demasiada gracia por lo que vestir bien es lo más conveniente para ti. Y tómalo como un cumplido.

A Kakashi le tembló la ceja.

(...)

El salón contaba con la presencia de grandes figuras del mundo ninja. De todos los Kages, solamente pudo asistir la Mizukage Mei. El resto de las candidatas iban acompañadas de representantes de los líderes.

Como invitados de Konoha se encontraban los Consejeros, Shikamaru y en representación del Señor Feudal estaba su hijo.

Kakashi había llegado presuroso mientras Nashira le acomodaba la ropa.

—Señor Hokage, lo estábamos esperando, entre rápido —dijo uno de los shinobis que resguardaban la puerta.

—Gracias.

Nashira iba detrás de Kakashi pero entonces uno de los hombres le impidió el paso. Los ojos de ella lo miraron fijamente y pronto se convirtió en un duelo de miradas.

—Ah, ella viene conmigo —dijo Kakashi—, es mi asistente personal.

—Oh, disculpe Gran Señor.

Recorrieron un largo pasillo, y pronto divisaron a Shikamaru quien al ver que Kakashi había llegado se apresuró a encontrarlo.

—Señor pensé que nunca llegaría. Los Consejeros estaban molestándose.

—Todo está en orden, no hay qué temer. ¿Y ahora qué debo hacer? ¿A dónde debo ir?

—Ah... Por favor sígame.

Shikamaru llevó a Kakashi a lo que parecía ser un despacho. Dentro de éste la decoración era simple: Un librero de madera con algunas piezas de lectura, un cuadro de un paisaje colgando sobre la pared, una planta artificial en una de las esquinas de la habitación y dos sofás de cuero negro. Kakashi y Nashira se miraron de reojo.

—¿Y este lugar?

—Señor, las entrevistas se llevarán acabo en este sitio de manera individual. Yo iré nombrando a cada una de las candidatas, ellas contarán con cinco minutos para hablar con usted.

—¿Quién ha determinado el tiempo? —Preguntó el Hokage.

—Ha sido así por orden de los Consejeros, sin embargo —Shikamaru miró a todos lados y luego habló en voz baja—... Ellos esperan que usted escoja a la hija del Señor Feudal del país de la Tierra.

—Esos ancianos tercos... Está bien Shikamaru, haz pasar a la primer candidata y terminemos con esto.

—Sí Señor, ahora mismo le diré a Kurotsuchi que pase.

Shikamaru se fue casi corriendo para llamar a la nieta del Tercer Tsuchikage; aprovechando la ausencia de personal metió a Nashira a la habitación y la obligó a esconderse detrás del librero.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Replicó.

—¡Shh! No hagas ruido y quédate allí, necesito que estés presente para que me guíes.

—¿Cómo voy a guiarte si no debo hablar?

—Ponte esto, ¡rápido!

Kakashi le dio una radio inalámbrica muy parecida a la que solía utilizarse para mantener el contacto en misiones ninjas.

—¿Cómo me lo pongo? ¿Qué es esto?

Kakashi se desesperó y jaló a Nashira de un brazo para acercarla a él. Le puso en su oído derecho el auricular y ajustó el volumen del aparato.

—Mira, cuando creas que es conveniente ayudarme sólo acerca el micrófono a tu boca y dime lo que tengo que hacer. Si ves que me estoy metiendo en un problema procura no dejarme morir.

—Bien, bien ya entendí.

—Ahora quédate aquí y no hagas ruido.

La puerta se abrió y Kakashi se giró sobre sus talones para ver a Shikamaru con su mano extendida autorizándole el paso a una joven mujer de cabello corto y oscuro y luciendo un elegante vestido rojo.

Shikamaru le indicó a Kakashi con un movimiento de su cabeza que lo dejaba todo en sus manos. Sin más, salió de allí cerrando la puerta.

—Por favor toma asiento —indicó Kakashi. La joven hizo una leve reverencia y se sentó en el sofá.

—¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

—Él está bien, quejándose de su dolor de espalda como siempre —respondió ella evitando a toda costa la mirada de Kakashi.

—Ya veo... Me lo saludas.

Nashira se pegó en la cara con la mano.

Un silencio repentino apareció, Kakashi trataba de mantener la compostura pero sólo podía pensar cosas incómodas cuando veía a Kurotsuchi y no específicamente porque así lo quisiera; sino que la sola idea de ver a quien podría ser su futura esposa hacía que su mente volara a sus obligaciones maritales.

Sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó.

—Dile algo —Nashira susurró por el micrófono haciendo que Kakashi se estremeciera.

—¿Pasa algo Señor Hokage? —Kurotsuchi reaccionó ante tal movimiento.

—Pregúntale por qué decidió ser candidata a casarse contigo —dijo Nashira.

—Dime... ¿Por qué decidiste participar en esto de ser candidata para casarse conmigo? Quiero decir, te miras muy joven y yo ya soy un hombre adulto.

—Bueno... Tengo 24 años, usted sólo me lleva diez años y —Kurotsuchi empezó a sonrojarse—. A mí usted me llama mucho la atención.

—Uy, parece que tenemos una a la que le gustan mayores —pensó Nashira y rodó los ojos.

Kakashi se acomodó en el sofá y se rascó el cuello. Se sentía incómodo por el ambiente que estaba presenciando.

—Tal vez sólo sientes admiración por mí, y en algún momento esa emoción desaparecerá. Me parece que estás confundiendo tus sentimientos.

—Yo sin duda sería una buena esposa...

La ceja de Kurotsuchi empezó a moverse en un tic.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Todo es una mentira! —Exclamó poniéndose de pie, eso desconcertó tanto a Kakashi como a Nashira.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Por favor no se lo diga a nadie pero la verdad es que esto de querer casarme con usted ha sido idea de mi abuelo, yo sólo quería tener una vida normal y disfrutar de mi soltería.

Para Kakashi eso sonaba fantástico, pensó que ella era la indicada pues se comprenderían mutuamente en ese asunto del matrimonio y librarse de la mujer resultaría más sencillo de lo que esperaba. Todo iba de maravilla en su pensamiento hasta que Kurotsuchi siguió hablando sin darle oportunidad de expresarse.

—Y al principio me pareció una locura lo admito, pero viéndolo de cerca con toda esa aura masculina que usted desprende... No me importaría ser su esposa.

—¡Kakashi, esa mujer está loca! —Habló Nashira por el radio— Ni muerto te la quitarás de encima, hazle una última pregunta difícil para que ya se terminen sus cinco minutos.

A Kakashi le temblaron las piernas, pensó en algo para hacer tiempo y culminar la entrevista.

—Dime... ¿Qué piensas de los niños? ¿Te gustaría tener hijos?

—Si usted desea formar una familia grande por mí no habrá ningún problema. Yo puedo darle todos los hijos que desee.

—¡Se acabó el tiempo!

Kakashi se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y vio que Shikamaru apenas y se aproximaba a culminar la entrevista.

—Por favor Kurotsuchi, pasa con los demás y gracias por asistir.

La joven se levantó y se acomodó el vestido. Kakashi estaba casi sudando y Shikamaru lo notó.

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Señor Hokage.

Sin decir nada más, la kunoichi se retiró .

—Es el turno de Maya —le dijo el moreno—, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

—Sí, sólo estoy tratando de encontrar la calma.

Una vez que su subordinado se marchó, Nashira salió del escondite con un pañuelo para Kakashi. Éste lo tomó sin preguntar de dónde lo había sacado, con lo poco que llevaba tratando a la mujer de cabellos azulados se había dado cuenta que ella siempre iba un paso adelante; era demasiado precavida.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte, esa chiquilla es algo atrevida pero descuida, la descartaremos. Sólo no hagas preguntas tontas, acuérdate de lo que te dije.

—Me pongo muy nervioso ¿no lo entiendes? —Kakashi se masajeó la frente— Esto de preguntarles cosas para conocerlas no es lo mío.

—Ya, cálmate. No pasa nada, esto terminará pronto.

Unos pasos se oyeron cada vez más cerca, Nashira corrió detrás del librero y el Hokage respiró hondo antes de que la puerta se abriera permitiéndole conocer a la candidata del país del Agua: Maya. Quien con un tono seductor y un sensual vestido morado se presentó ante el líder de Konoha.

—Buenas noches, Señor Hokage.

—¡Santo Monje del Valle Rocoso! —Pensó Nashira al verla por una orilla del mueble— ¡Es muy...!

Kakashi sólo apretó los ojos.


	8. LA ENTREVISTA - Parte II

**Capítulo 8.- "La entrevista - Parte II"**

Maya, la mujer del país del Agua, estaba de pie junto a la puerta usando un vestido negro con un escote demasiado revelador. Kakashi trató por todos los medios posibles el mirarla directamente a la cara y no caer en tentaciones.

Nashira sólo podía pensar que la Mizukage había sido muy ingeniosa al enviar a su candidata con un atuendo capaz de acentuar la voluptuosidad de su pecho. _«Esa mujer debe conocer bien a los hombres»_ pensó.

—Por favor toma asiento —pidió Kakashi.

—Gracias.

Ella accedió y se sentó en el sofá, Kakashi hizo lo mismo y se acomodó el auricular sin que la kunoichi se diera cuenta, pues su vista seguía atenta a la decoración de la habitación.

Kakashi iba a comenzar la entrevista pero entonces olvidó el nombre de la candidata a pesar de que Shikamaru se lo había indicado minutos atrás.

—Se-señorita...

—Puede llamarme simplemente Maya —volteó sonriente mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—Correcto, Maya... Del país del Agua ¿no es así?

—Efectivamente, soy kunoichi de esa nación. Gracias por aceptarme para la entrevista.

Kakashi pensó que de todos modos no había tenido más opción. Sus ojos amenazaban con bajar al escote de la mujer y tragó saliva para contenerse.

— _Ni se te ocurra_ —oyó la voz de Nashira por el auricular—, _mirarle los senos será tu perdición y no voy a poder ayudarte._

—¿Cómo rayos sabe que estaba a punto de...? —Kakashi sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Señor Hokage, se encuentra bien?

Volvió la mirada a la mujer frente a él y se acomodó en el asiento.

—Bueno, vamos a comenzar con esta entrevista —se aclaró la garganta—. Has sido recomendada por la Mizukage para convertirte en mi esposa. ¿Tú qué opinión tienes sobre esto? ¿Te parece buena idea?

Maya se removió en su asiento juntando los brazos y haciendo sobresalir su pecho.

—¡Por supuesto! Estoy muy agradecida con la Mizukage por pensar en mí como candidata. Ella ya sabía el gran aprecio y admiración que yo siento por usted.

—¿Aprecio y admiración?

—Usted es el hombre que nos ayudó a ganar la guerra, sin su sabiduría y fuerza no hubiésemos sido capaces de derrotar al enemigo. Por eso quiero convertirme en su esposa, porque tenerlo como marido debe ser la cosa más impresionante del univeso —Maya sonrió—, no quiero sonar como una urgida ni nada de eso —Nashira rodó los ojos—, pero el simple hecho de imaginarme despertando a su lado todos los días hace que me salte el pecho de emoción.

— _Sí, le salta tanto que ya casi se le salen por completo los senos del vestido_ —musitó Nashira pero de igual forma fue escuchada por Kakashi y sólo pudo toser para distraerse.

—Creo que estás algo entusiasmada ¿no? Allá afuera hay otras candidatas también ¿qué te hace mejor que ellas?

— _Buena pregunta Kakashi._

—¿Qué me hace mejor que ellas? —Maya se cruzó de piernas y apoyó los brazos en el borde del sofá— ¿Qué no es obvio?

Kakashi se rascó la sien y Nashira rápidamente le dio la respuesta, parecía que los hombres eran incapaces de entender ciertas trampas.

— _Está hablando de su cuerpo, genio. Ella cree que porque tiene esas... cosas enormes, ya te tiene ganado._

—Ah, ya entiendo. Entonces tu fuerte es eso ¿no? Pero... Imaginemos en una situación hipotética que en alguna misión pierdes o queda dañada una parte de tu cuerpo. ¿Cómo vas a mantener vivo nuestro matrimonio?

— _Kakashi, esas cosas no se preguntan_ —Nashira miró la cara de la mujer—, _olvídalo, sigue con lo tuyo. Te conviene que dude._

—Señor Hokage, yo soy capaz de todo por usted. Nunca dudará de mi capacidad para hacerlo feliz, si mi matrimonio se viera en riesgo por algo como eso, créame que abandonaré mi trabajo como kunoichi.

—¿Y todo tu entrenamiento se irá al caño sólo por mí?

—Absolutamente.

Kakashi se sobó la frente, ya estaba controlándose un poco más en llevar a cabo la entrevista, pero estaba ligeramente perdido en cuanto a las respuestas de la mujer y su pronunciado escote.

—¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? —Se atrevió a cuestionar, tomó un cojín y lo puso en su regazo donde apoyó los codos— Dime cómo crees que soy realmente cuando nadie me ve.

Maya se mordió el pulgar y recorrió con la mirada a Kakashi de pies a cabeza.

—Creo que usted es un hombre muy educado y respetuoso, trabajador, responsable y aun cuando nadie lo ve, se mantiene tal cual. Es como un genio. Todo lo hace bien.

—El tiempo terminó señorita —indicó y señaló la puerta. La mujer se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia que le permitió a Kakashi tener una amplia vista de lo que tanto evitó mirar.

—Gracias por su tiempo señor, Hokage.

—El placer ha sido todo mío.

Maya se dio la media vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió. Nashira se apresuró a salir de su escondite y se paró a un lado del sofá donde Kakashi permanecía sentado.

—Bueno, esta vez fuiste más astuto con tus preguntas. Pero aún sigo pensando que debiste por lo menos ponerte de pie para despedirla, es por educación.

Kakashi seguía quieto con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye te estoy hablando.

Él la miró aún con esa expresión.

—Tengo un pequeño problema.

—¡Ah! —Nashira suspiró— Deja de hacer tanto drama y escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

Al momento le quitó de jalón el cojín y entonces los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Las piernas se le aflojaron y se tambaleó, tuvo que agarrarse del otro sofá para no caerse.

—¡Ay por todos los cielos! ¡Tienes una erección! ¡Pervertido!

—¡Shh! —Kakashi se cubrió con sus manos y le ordenó bajar la voz— No grites estas cosas, no ha sido mi culpa y lo sabes.

—Por un momento pensé que estabas siendo sensato pero todo este tiempo le estuviste viendo sus... Cosas. Me has decepcionado Kakashi.

Nashira le miró involuntariamente y se puso roja como un tomate, rápidamente se dio la media vuelta.

—¡Me lo has visto de nuevo! Y no fue porque quisiste ¿verdad?

—¡Obvio no! —Nashira estaba con la cara caliente aún dándole la espalda— ¿Por qué habría de querer verte eso?

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? Así me ha pasado, ella estaba frente a mí ¿qué esperabas?

—Sea lo que sea, calma a tu amigo antes de que llegue la tercera candidata ¡rápido Kakashi!

—¡No es tan fácil! —Kakashi empezó a sudar.

—Piensa en algo feo, ¡algo horrible!

Kakashi cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en las más terribles experiencias de su vida pero en ese momento no tenía mente para otra cosa, su cuerpo le traicionaba y estaba tan nervioso que no podía controlarlo. Escuchó que alguien se acercaba y eso lo empeoró más, por alguna razón a su cabeza llegaban fragmentos de Icha Icha.

—¡No puedo! —Casi gritó. Nashira se giró de nueva cuenta y comenzó a golpear su entrepierna con el cojín— ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! ¡¿Quieres matarme?!

—¡Muere, muere! ¡Maldita sea Kakashi, piensa en algo cruel y bájale a tu calentura!

Kakashi logró quitarle el cojín y Nashira corrió a abrir la ventana para que entrara el aire y así se relajara la situación.

—¿Te acuerdas de la señora que me despidió del mercado por tu culpa?

—Sí —respondió mientras se ponía de pie y se echaba aire con la mano.

—¡Imagínatela desnuda! ¡Sin nada de ropa, cero!

—No puedo hacer eso.

Nashira escuchó que los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca, miró a su alrededor y vio un florero con agua. Corrió hacia él, tiró las flores y le lanzó el agua a Kakashi en la cara; él no se esperaba eso por lo que respiró hondo cuando el agua tibia le mojó la máscara y el rostro.

—¿Estás mejor?

—¡Me mojaste!

—¡Para ayudarte a bajar tu problema!

—Escóndete detrás del librero ¡rápido! —Ordenó.

Nashira puso el florero en una mesita y salió corriendo hacia su escondite. Apenas logró ocultarse y la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Shikamaru anonadado.

—¡Hokage! —Se acercó de prisa— ¿Qué le pasó?

—Lo siento, me dio calor y me quise refrescar —un tic apareció en el ojo de Kakashi—. ¿Te importaría avisarle a la siguiente candidata que voy a tomar un descanso de 5 minutos?

—Por supuesto, iré a conseguirle una toalla.

(...)

Luego de un rato, Kakashi volvió a la habitación de entrevistas. Nashira estaba acomodando las flores dentro del jarrón.

—¡Oh! Parece que ya estás en tu estado base —mencionó ella y Kakashi relajó los hombros.

—Me siento aturdido. Lamento haberte gritado hace rato.

—Olvídalo, entiendo que estás metido en este aprieto y te pongas tenso. Hablaremos de tus candidatas cuando todo termine ¿está bien? —Se dio la media vuelta para verlo a la cara— ¿Todavía me necesitas allí escondida?

—Creo que el auricular se averió con el agua —Kakashi mostró el aparato—, y no traje uno de repuesto.

—Eso significa que me voy —Nashira sacudió su ropa y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona—. Buena suerte con tus otras dos candidatas, señor pervertido.

—No puedes irte —la tomó del brazo impidiéndole avanzar hacia la salida—, al menos escucha las entrevistas y después me dirás tu opinión al respecto.

—Kakashi Hakate.

—Hatake —corrigió.

—Lo que sea. ¿Nunca has tratado con mujeres en tu vida o qué rayos?

—He tratado con ellas pero de manera profesional, nunca de manera romántica.

Nashira empezó a reír y Kakashi la miró con sus ojos medio cerrados, muy característico de él.

—No te puedo creer eso, he visto cómo esas mujeres se han expresado de ti y al parecer tienes mucho éxito con el sexo femenino. Y me dices que ¿no has tratado con ninguna mujer de manera romántica? —Nashira pensó en algo y luego se llevó ambas manos a su boca— ¿A caso eres virgen?

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces por qué te pones todo nervioso con ellas?

—Porque es normal ¿no?

—Es que tu problema es ése, ella deberían ponerse nerviosas no tú. Si quieres dominar sobre su persona debes ser más interesante y profundo. Cuando una mujer se pone así de nerviosa entonces revela sus verdaderas intenciones ¿no lo sabías?

Nashira volvió a su escondite y Kakashi se sentó a esperar a la siguiente mujer que aspiraba a casarse con él. Shikamaru regresó con la joven médica Ziradia, del país del Rayo.

Ziradia era morena, alta y su cabello era cobrizo. Su figura esbelta lucía estupenda en el vestido color azul que portaba ceñido a su cuerpo. Pero a diferencia de las anteriores, ella se veía más tranquila y menos atrevida.

Kakashi la invitó a pasar y posteriormente inició la entrevista. Ziradia no era una mujer de muchas palabras y sólo respondía con frases cortas por lo que el ambiente se sentía tenso.

—Y bien... ¿Por qué te quieres casar conmigo?

Ziradia se mantuvo en silencio con su vista puesta en las rodillas de Kakashi mientras meditaba su respuesta.

—¿Señorita? —Él le buscó la mirada.

—No estoy segura del porqué, sólo sé que quiero hacerlo.

—¿Qué esperarías de nuestro matrimonio?

—Sé que nuestras naciones estarían más unidas gracias a este matrimonio.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Sí pero... Sobre nosotros...

—Mientras el pueblo esté feliz, yo lo estaré.

—¿Y qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? —Preguntó Kakashi.

—Casi no tengo tiempo libre, como sabrá, soy médica de profesión y mi tiempo está invertido en el hospital.

—Y en caso de que yo te elija como mi esposa... ¿Cuándo tendrás tiempo para mí?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo revisar mi agenda y encontrar un espacio.

—Perfecto. Ziradia, muchas gracias por venir a la entrevista.

(...)

Kakashi mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás y los brazos extendidos por todo el respaldo del sofá. Nashira seguía detrás del librero sentada en el suelo mirándose las uñas, ni siquiera se molestó en salir del hueco para hablar con Kakashi.

—Tengo sueño.

—Sólo te falta una entrevista y estarás libre por hoy.

—En realidad no —contestó incorporándose en el sofá—, Shikamaru me dijo que luego de las entrevistas tengo que ir a saludar a los invitados.

—Kakashi, me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿sabes que me salté la hora de la comida por estar al pendiente de ti? Espero que mi sacrificio se vea reflejado en mi nómina.

—Ya te dije que te pagaré todo, por eso no te preocupes.

Se oyeron dos golpecitos en la puerta y posteriormente fue abierta por Shikamaru.

—La última candidata está aquí, señor.

—Es la hija del Señor Feudal ¿no? —Shikamaru asintió— Dile que pase.

—Kakashi... ¡Hey Kakashi! —Susurró Nashira y Kakashi volteó a verla— Ella es la más peligrosa, ten cuidado con lo que preguntas.

—Descuida —Alzó su pulgar.

Al despacho ingresó una joven mujer de cabello negro y largo, recogido en una coleta alta, tenía un flequillo cubriendo su frente pero lo que más resaltaba en ella eran sus grandes ojos azules decorados con largas pestañas y una sonrisa encantadora.

Kakashi estaba impresionado por la belleza de la mujer, ella hizo una reverencia y permaneció de pie hasta que se le pidió tomar asiento. Vestía de manera elegante un vestido verde esmeralda y las joyas que adornaban su cuerpo resaltaban aún más su galanura.

—Señor Hokage, es un gusto poder conocerlo en persona. He escuchado muchas historias espléndidas sobre usted y me sentía muy motivada de tener esta oportunidad de verle directamente.

—Es gusto es todo mío. Disculpe señorita, no tengo información acerca de usted —Kakashi se sentía intimidado ante esos ojos azules—. Si no es molestia ¿podría presentarse?

Nashira se asomó despacio para tratar de visualizar a la dichosa hija del Señor Feudal y entender por qué Kakashi sonaba tan distinto cuando hablaba con ella.

—Es verdad, qué grosero ha sido de nuestra parte hacerle pasar este momento. Mi nombre es Kazumi Igarashi, hija del Señor Feudal del país de la Tierra.

—¿Puedo llamarte simplemente Kazumi?

—Por supuesto. ¿Puedo llamarlo Kakashi?

Kakashi rió ante la pregunta y asintió con su cabeza.

—Y bien, Kazumi ¿por qué quieres casarte conmigo? No quiero ser grosero, pero hay que ser claros desde el principio.

Kazumi lo miró mientras trataba de esconder la sonrisa que se quería formar en sus labios rosados. Sus ojos brillaban al ver al hombre de cabellos grises.

—Una mejor pregunta sería ¿por qué no querría casarme con usted?

Ambos rieron y Nashira rodó los ojos haciendo muecas.

—Kakashi, es usted un hombre encantador. Me fascina el aura de seguridad que desprende, la manera tan elocuente de sus palabras y esa mirada tan penetrante que me inquieta son motivos suficientes para mí.

Kakashi se puso colorado.

—Como ya le he mencionado, soy la hija del Señor Feudal y esta decisión no ha sido de mi padre sino mía, él es un hombre comprensivo y me conoce bien, sabe que no quiero un matrimonio por conveniencia para negocios o cosas de ese tipo.

—Pero... Venir aquí y presentarte como candidata para ser mi esposa ¿no es lo mismo?

—Es probable que sea lo mismo, pero yo lo veo diferente en cuanto a mí respecta. Es usted un hombre fuerte y valiente, no es su posición ni nada económico lo que me interese, yo busco en un hombre esa sensación de tranquilidad y calor de hogar, alguien con quien hablar de cosas normales y cotidianas, alguien con quien reír de pequeñeces. Sé que es imposible que usted pueda quererme así como así, pero yo le quiero señor Kakashi y sé que con el tiempo, usted también aprenderá a quererme.

—Wow —Nashira pensó—, ésta sí es astuta con sus palabras. Le está diciendo todo lo que Kakashi quiere oír.

Kakashi carraspeó y apoyó su mentón sobre su puño. Miró a Kazumi de pies a cabeza y se visualizó casado con ella; llegando a casa después de un día pesado en la oficina y acostado antes de dormir. No quería que así fuera, pero ella parecía ser la más indicada para ser su esposa. Nashira le había dicho que si quería divorciarse después, la hija del Daimyō no era la adecuada pero... ¿querría divorciarse de una mujer como Kazumi?

Se veía inteligente, respetuosa, educada y comprensiva; además era muy bonita físicamente. No necesitó usar un escote para llamar su atención y le confesó sus sentimientos de una manera inocente y formal.

—¿Qué pasa si después te das cuenta que no soy el hombre que imaginabas? Quiero decir, si hay algo en mí que no te gusta.

—Las relaciones no son perfectas, pero debemos aprender a lidiar con las diferencias para encontrar la paz. Yo tengo mis defectos, no voy a negarlo, es posible que sea usted quien halle algo en mí que no le guste.

—¿Puedes decirme alguno de tus defectos?

—Yo...

Kazumi se ruborizó y jugó con sus dedos, desvió su mirada hacia abajo y movió sus labios.

—Está bien, no sientas vergüenza. Sea lo que sea no voy a juzgarte.

Ella asintió.

—Yo... Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad. No la soporto por eso siempre duermo con una luz encendida.

—¿Ése es tu defecto? —Kakashi sonrió.

—Lo es.

—¿Y por qué crees que eso me molestaría?

—Porque he pensado que tal vez usted prefiera dormir con las luces apagadas y mi tonto miedo por la oscuridad sea incómodo.

—Está bien, no es un gran problema. Por cierto Kazumi ¿qué edad tienes? Como debes saber, yo tengo treinta y cuatro años, no soy un jovencito.

—Tengo veitisiete años —confesó—, pero sé que puedo ser una excelente esposa.

Nashira pensó que el tiempo se había extendido más allá de los cinco minutos que Shikamaru dijo que durarían las entrevistas; pero al momento recordó que los Consejeros querían concretar el matrimonio con la dichosa niña rica así que no le sorprendía que les dieran más tiempo a ella y a Kakashi.

—Uhm... Lamento si mi comentario está fuera de lugar señor Kakashi, pero me preocupa la entrevista.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Kazumi se acercó despacio a Kakashi y le susurró.

—Creo que hay alguien detrás del librero espiando nuestra conversación.

Kakashi se estremeció ¿cómo libraría a Nashira del problema si era descubierta? Decirle a Kazumi que él la tenía allí escondida no era una buena idea.

Por su parte, Nashira escuchó el susurro y rápidamente miró hacia la ventana que abrió. Si se iba con cuidado, sería imposible que la joven mujer la viera porque el ángulo del librero y el sofá ocultaban perfectamente su posición; así que empezó a gatear hasta la ventana para escapar de la escena.

—No hay nadie más aquí —dijo Kakashi—, puedo asegurártelo.

—¿Le importaría si echo un vistazo? He tenido este tipo de problemas antes, como soy la hija del Daimyō muchos quieren hacerme daño.

—No, no te preocupes yo me encargo. Yo iré a ver.

Kakashi se puso de pie.

—Voy con usted.

Kakashi no quería que Kazumi viera a Nashira, le comenzaron a sudar las manos y tragó saliva. ¿Cómo saldrían ilesos de aquella situación? Era su culpa por haber mantenido a su asistente oculta tras un mueble.

Sus pasos no eran rápidos, quería tomar el mayor tiempo posible para pensar en algo pero sólo podía imaginar futuras disculpas a todo aquel que se ofendiera por aquello.

Kazumi se adelantó al ver que Kakashi casi no avanzaba y se asomó detrás del librero.

—¡Espera!

Kakashi vio todo perdido cuando la mujer ya estaba viendo hacia el sitio prohibido pero luego él también miró y se sorprendió de no encontrar a Nashira. Sus ojos rápidamente se dirigieron a la ventana y se imaginó que ella había escapado sigilosamente.

—¿Ves? Te dije que no hay nadie más aquí.

—Pero escuché algo.

—Pudo haber sido el viento que sopla y entra por la ventana. ¿Sabías que la madera se hincha y truena?

—Discúlpeme por incomodarlo, soy muy desconfiada y ése es otro de mis defectos pero estoy trabajando en ellos.

—No te preocupes. Ahora vamos al salón principal, es mi deber saludar a los invitados.

—Sí señor Kakashi —Kazumi sonrió.

Él abrió la puerta y le permitió pasar.

—Adelántate, necesito ir al baño. Estaré allí en un momento, si no te importa.

—Descuide, gracias por todo.

Kazumi caminó alejándose y Kakashi cerró la puerta.

Nashira estaba escondida debajo de la ventana, con su cuerpo pegado a la pared y trataba de aferrarse a las decoraciones de la construcción para no caerse. Sus pies amenazaban con resbalar de la moldura de concreto. El vértigo se empezaba a apoderar de ella, pues estaban en el tercer piso.

—Aguanta, aguanta —se repetía en voz baja— sólo un minuto más.

Su pierna se extendió sin que ella lo quisiera y de inmediato se le fue el otro pie.

—¡AHH!

Su instinto de supervivencia la hizo aferrar sus manos al muro pero su agarre no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerla por lo que irremediablemente caería hasta el suelo.

—¡Ay no puede ser! —Dijo con voz temblorosa imaginando su destino.

Su mano no pudo sostenerse más y el brazo le resbaló tallándose por el muro. Cuando parecía que todo había terminado, un brazo se extendió desde la ventana y la tomó con fuerza impidiendo que cayera.

—¡Agárrame fuerte! —Le gritó Kakashi, ella lo pescó con ambas manos y sintió cómo la fuerza del Hokage la hacía ascender de nueva cuenta— Ya casi, sólo un poco más.

Kakashi contuvo el aire y haciendo un último esfuerzo logró levantar a Nashira y con el peso de ésta sobre él, no pudo balancearse y ambos cayeron al piso dentro del despacho. Ella se levantó de inmediato cuando vio que estaba sobre Kakashi y se apartó a un lado mientras se sobaba el brazo.

—¿Estás bien? —Kakashi se puso sobre sus rodillas y sus ojos miraron la gran raspadura que ella tenía en el antebrazo—. Te has lastimado, déjame ver.

—No es nada grave —Nashira quiso ocultar su brazo y cambiar de tema pero Kakashi volvió a insistir.

—Permíteme ver tu brazo, después de todo ha sido mi culpa que estés así.

Ella no tuvo más opción que mostrar su extremidad, Kakashi la tomó con cuidado y vio las pequeñas gotas de sangre que brotaban.

—Hay que desinfectar el área, aplicar antibiótico y vendarte el brazo para evitar una infección.

—Voy a estar bien, me encargaré de esto. Ahora debes irte, los invitados te están esperando y será de mala educación ser impuntual.

Los ojos oscuros de Kakashi la observaron, se sentía apenado por lo sucedido pero luego pensó que sólo la estaba fastidiando con su sermón. Se puso de pie haciendo que ella también se levantara.

—Le pediré a Shikamaru que te consiga un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Ella movió su cabeza en aprobación y antes de que el Hokage saliera de la habitación se apresuró a hablar.

—Kakashi.

—¿Qué pasa? —Volteó.

—Te estaré esperando en el bar frente a la tienda de mariscos. Necesitamos hablar sobre tus entrevistas.

—¿En el bar? ¿Pretendes hacerme beber alcohol?

—Sabes que lo necesitas, y... yo también lo necesito —Nashira alzó el brazo herido—. ¿Ves esto? Pues ahora no puedes negarte.

Kakashi suspiró pero terminó aceptando.

—Dame una hora y te veré allí. Pero por favor ve y atiende esa raspadura.

—Sí su Excelentísimo Gran Líder de Konoha.

El hombre sólo movió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, luego se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Nashira se miró la herida y recordó lo fuerte que era Kakashi, por alguna razón esa increíble acción de su parte la hizo pensar en él como alguien muy varonil.

Una diminuta sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

—Por lo menos no se quejó de mi peso.


	9. PROMESA ROTA

_**Capítulo 9.- "Promesa rota"**_

Con una venda alrededor del brazo y un vasito con sake en la mano, Nashira permanecía sentada con su rostro apoyado en el dorso su mano desocupada. Se había instalado en una mesa lejos de los pocos hombres de aquel bar, seguía esperando a que Kakashi hiciera acto de presencia, ya de eso habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos y él ni sus luces.

Durante ese tiempo, Nashira había meditado muchas cosas. Tenía pocos días de conocer a Kakashi, él era el líder de Konoha y todos parecían amarle. Él era muy popular y ella ni siquiera había escuchado antes de su persona ¿en qué mundo vivió todo ese tiempo?

Recordó de nueva cuenta cuando él evitó que se cayera del tercer piso y cómo se preocupó al ver su raspadura. Soltó una risita y se bebió de golpe el resto de sake en su vasito. Volvió la mirada al reloj que colgaba en la pared.

 _«Ya van veintitrés minutos de retraso»_

Un hombre repentinamente se acercó a Nashira, tomó una de las sillas y se sentó frente a ella. Ella lo miró de reojo pero prefirió no darle importancia y se sirvió más sake.

—Buenas noches señorita, me preguntaba por qué está tan sola una mujer tan bella como tú. Así que quise hacerte compañía, si no te molesta.

Nashira suspiró y antes de poder decirle algo grosero, vio que éste estaba usando la placa con el símbolo de Konoha pues brillaba con el reflejo de la luz. Aunque la mantenía oculta bajo su chaleco, una parte de ella era visible.

—Así que eres un shinobi —dijo ella y bebió.

—Y uno de los buenos —alardeó el ninja y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta—. Jamás te había visto en este pueblo, ¿eres extranjera?

—No, no lo soy. Ahora, por favor vete, estoy esperando a alguien.

El hombre le quitó de la mano el vasito a Nashira antes de que ella bebiera el contenido, y lo tomó él en su lugar. Ella sólo permaneció quieta observándolo, aunque estaba ardiendo en furia no hizo nada por provocarlo.

—No te negaré que me gustan las mujeres rudas, pero tú eres muy bonita para estar en un lugar así. Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa, yo te cuidaré bien.

 _«Eres como una frágil rosa, Nashira. Ven conmigo, yo voy a cuidar de ti, cariño.»_

Un recuerdo atravesó la mente de la mujer, sintió cómo le hervía la sangre. Sus ojos vieron otra vez la placa que descansaba en el pecho del shinobi y la rabia estuvo a punto de consumirla.

—Vete, por favor. Es mi última advertencia.

—No seas tan grosera, vamos a divertirnos.

El ninja la tomó del brazo vendado y la apretó, ella al momento se libró de su agarre y se puso de pie haciendo rechinar la silla cuando se retalló en el piso, varias personas voltearon a causa del sonido.

—Te dije que estoy esperando a alguien, ¡así que déjame en paz!

—Señor, por favor —habló el dueño del local—, le pido que respete a los demás clientes o tendré que pedirle que se vaya.

El shinobi escupió hacia un lado sin quitar su vista de Nashira, luego se levantó y volvió a su lugar sin decir nada más.

Nashira miró el reloj, Kakashi ya se había retrasado veintiocho minutos. Volvió a sentarse dándole la espalda a los demás hombres, sólo concentrándose en la botella de sake y pensando que posiblemente Kakashi se ocupó atendiendo a los invitados.

—Odio a los ninjas —musitó—, realmente los odio.

Debido a que no tenía un segundo vaso para servirse alcohol, pues el suyo había sido profanado por los labios del shinobi, Nashira bebió directamente de la botella y se terminó todo de golpe. Sus ojos denotaban tristeza por amargos recuerdos que le invadían la mente; momentos que había querido olvidar pero seguían allí escondidos y aparecían de vez en cuando.

Permaneció sentada con su soledad y unos murmullos de conversaciones ambientaron el bar. Respiró hondo y vio la hora, apretó los labios y se levantó de la silla. Ya había una hora de retraso y Kakashi no llegó. Dio la espera por concluida, ella necesitaba descansar y ni siquiera había comido nada.

Tomó su bolso y se lo colgó, el ninja que la había acosado ya se había ido sólo quedaban unos pocos hombres repartidos por las mesas.

Salió del bar y miró la luna, definitivamente era muy tarde. Caminó en dirección opuesta al camino por donde llegó, repentinamente se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro pero no, no podía devisar a Kakashi por ningún lado. Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios, miró hacia el frente y se fue a casa.

La mañana llegó, pero el cielo estaba cargado de nubes grises indicando que llovería. Kakashi seguía viendo por la ventana de su oficina, acordándose que rompió su promesa de ir al bar con Nashira. Imaginó que ella estaría furiosa por haberla dejado plantada, especialmente lo pensaba porque no la había visto llegar a trabajar.

La puerta se abrió y Sai apareció, traía puesto un fular portabebé e Inojin descansaba sobre su pecho. La escena le pareció graciosa.

—Buenos días señor. Aquí traigo los informes sobre el armamento ninja que se requiere para este bimestre.

—Buenos días Sai, hola Inojin. Veo que te ha tocado hacerte cargo.

—Ino tiene mucho trabajo en la clínica, hoy no tengo muchas cosas por hacer así que le dije que yo podía cuidar al niño.

—Eres un buen padre. Mataría por ver a Sasuke cuidar así de Sarada —Kakashi rió y tomó los papeles, pronto una cara seria apareció en su rostro—. Espera... Eso quiere decir que Sakura también debe estar atareada con el trabajo... ¿Quién está cuidando de Sarada?

Sai se encogió de hombros.

Shikamaru tocó la puerta y ambos voltearon, lo vieron bostezar y limpiarse algunas lágrimas que se le formaron en los ojos.

—Buen día, lamento llegar tarde tuve un inconveniente esta mañana.

—Tú y tu esposa han tenido sexo matutino ¿eh? —Dijo Sai con una sonrisa en su rostro, Shikamaru palideció.

—¡Sai! Gracias por el reporte, ya puedes retirarte.

—Sí señor. Con su permiso —pasó un lado de Shikamaru y le dio palmaditas en el hombro—. Ya te acostumbrarás —se fue.

Shikamaru pasó de pálido a colorado, sus ojos tardaron en encontrarse con los de Kakashi.

—No le hagas caso. Aún no sabe cuándo ser oportuno —dijo Kakashi y caminó a su asiento—. ¿Todo tranquilo? ¿Sabes algo respecto a los consejeros?

—Sí. Los consejeros quedaron encantados con la hija del Señor Feudal, la velada se alargó más de lo previsto.

—Dime ¿sabes si Nashira ya llegó?

—Sí, la vi cuando llegué. Estaba muy concentrada escribiendo algo pero no me acerqué.

Kakashi asintió y se sobó el mentón.

—Hablaré con ella más tarde.

—Iré a mis labores, si necesita algo llámeme.

—De hecho, quiero pedirte un favor. Solicita un nuevo equipo de teléfono inalámbrico, quiero darle uno a Nashira.

Shikamaru dudó en responder pero al final movió su cabeza en aprobación y salió de la oficina. Kakashi se quedó mirando la puerta y se recargó en la silla, pensó en leer un poco de Icha Icha antes de comenzar sus labores pero entonces recordó que no volvió a ver su libro desde que Nashira lo obligó a cambiarse de ropa.

—¿En dónde lo dejé?

(...)

La mañana había transcurrido con normalidad, excepto porque Kakashi seguía buscando su libro erótico debajo del escritorio, en sus estantes, en el cuarto adyacente y en todos los posibles lugares donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo si lo ocultaba. La puerta sonó, Kakashi estaba con sus palmas apoyadas al suelo y sus rodillas flexionadas buscando debajo de una mesa, miró por encima de su hombro cuando la puerta fue abierta.

—Qué buena vista —dijo una voz femenina.

—Lo siento —Kakashi se enderezó con cierta pena—. ¿Qué pasa, Nashira?

La mujer se adentró con varias carpetas en sus brazos y las puso sobre el escritorio. Su rostro no parecía estar relajado, sus expresión permanecía rígida y miraba con desdén al Hokage.

—Te traje unos documentos que me dieron los constructores de una obra, quieren que los leas y los firmes y te paso el recado, el Señor Feudal de este país quiere programar una cita contigo para hablar de algo personal, le dije a su sirviente que te preguntaría por un día y hora concreta y que regresara más tarde para darle los datos.

Kakashi se pasó la mano por el cabello. Por alguna razón se sentía tenso con la repentina seriedad y cambio de actitud de Nashira. Se preguntaba por qué estaba actuando como una asistente responsable y no estaba, en su lugar, haciendo bromas e insultándolo.

—Bueno... El viernes por la tarde tendré algo de disponibilidad. Creo que después de las cuatro estaré libre.

Nashira empezó a anotar en una libreta, él la miraba fijamente.

—¿Pasa algo? Te veo diferente.

—No pasa nada.

Kakashi miró a todos lados sólo moviendo sus ojos, luego caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó en la silla tomando las carpetas. Nashira dejó de anotar.

—Lo siento —expresó él atrayendo la atención de la fémina.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Y eso por qué?

Nashira frunció el entrecejo.

—Por romper mi promesa de ir al bar. Las cosas se complicaron y no pude-

—No, cielos ¿qué dices? —Soltó una risita fingida—. Ni siquiera fui al bar, quiero decir, iba hacia allá pero recordé que tenía unos pendientes en casa y me desvié. Hubiera sido una grosera si tú te presentabas y yo jamás llegaba así que no te sientas incómodo por eso.

—¿De verdad? —Kakashi la miraba un poco incrédulo, luego vio su antebrazo vendado— ¿Cómo siguió tu herida?

—Está bien, una médica me atendió cuando Shikamaru me entregó el botiquín. Creo que se llama Shizo... Shize...

—Shizune —dijo Kakashi.

—Sí, eso. Ella se hizo cargo... ¿Cómo te fue en tu velada? ¿Conociste a tu futuro suegro ricachón?

Los ojos del Hokage se achicaron cuando ella mencionó aquellas palabras. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Te refieres al Daimyō ¿no? —Ella afirmó con su cabeza— No, él envió a un representante. ¿Por qué te apresuras a darle el título de suegro?

—Porque es más que obvio que la que te gusta más es su hija, lo supe por la forma en que le hablaste y manejaste la conversación. Ella te dijo todo lo que querías oír ¿verdad? No puedes negármelo Kakashi, conozco bien a los hombres.

—Es una mujer atractiva e inteligente —admitió—, es cierto, no puedo negarlo. Sin embargo, sigo dudando de qué debo hacer, ya me he metido en la boca del lobo y no puedo simplemente retractarme. Ayer dijiste que me dirías tus opiniones de las candidatas, me parece bien que me las digas ahora.

Nashira respiró hondo y cerró la puerta de la oficina. Tomó una silla y se sentó frente a él.

—Kurotsuchi es inmadura para ti, su abuelo la ha consentido y dudo mucho que alguna vez seas feliz con ella, llegará un momento en que te sentirás un viejo decrépito a su lado y el poder de su familia te reprimirá.

Kakashi apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano.

—¿Qué hay de las demás?

—La pechugona... Quiero decir, Maya —Kakashi carraspeó recordando el embarazoso momento—. Ella sólo está caliente y quiere un acostón contigo... O tal vez dos... No sé, quizás una docena de veces.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

—¿Qué más pruebas quieres? ¿A caso te entusiasmó lo que dije? —Nashira se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa burlona apareció— Pues bueno, para serte franca, ella es la que hasta el momento parece más fácil para un divorcio. Cuando se les pase la calentura a los dos, podrán irse cada quien por su camino.

—Espera un minuto, yo jamás he dicho que quiera acostarme con ella.

—Tu boca habla y tu cuerpo la contradice. Eres más pervertido de lo que me pudiera imaginar, si las demás mujeres lo supieran posiblemente huirían de ti.

—No soy un pervertido, de todos modos quédate tranquila, no voy a acosarte o algo así.

—Gracias, me alegra estar fuera de tus estándares.

—¿Qué hay de Ziradia? Ella era muy callada y respetuosa.

—Ella está en esto por obligación, está muy claro. No dejaba de repetir que ella sería feliz si el pueblo también lo era, pobre mujer... No se te ocurra elegirla, la encadenarías a vivir en un matrimonio indeseable.

—Sinceramente, tienes razón, me sentí muy mal por ella. Parecía asustada aunque puso mucho esfuerzo en ocultarlo.

—Y respecto a la aclamada Kazumi —Nashira movió sus manos en el aire—, pues... Es bonita, es elegante, te confesó sus sentimientos y dijo que su padre respetaba su decisión. Es la que te gusta así que tú decides Kakashi, si quieres casarte con ella o con Maya.

Kakashi bajó sus manos al borde del escritorio y se puso de pie.

—¿Son mis únicas opciones? Todavía tengo que ir a una cita con cada una, es parte del trato.

Nashira también se puso de pie y tomó su libreta.

—Dudo mucho que las cosas cambien a causa de una cita con ellas —lo miró fijamente—. Aunque tu cuerpo desee a Maya, sé que la que podría enamorarte es Kazumi y tú también lo sabes pero no lo quieres admitir.

—Entonces ¿qué debo hacer?

—No me lo preguntes, tú eres el que se va a casar. Si quieres volver a ser libre, Maya es tu opción. Si te casas con Kazumi no podrás separarte de ella, hay mucho de por medio y puede que odies que lo diga pero al final los consejeros se saldrán con la suya. Sólo espero que tomes una decisión correcta acerca de tu futuro, yo sólo puedo guiarte para no meter la pata, lo demás depende de ti.

Kakashi se masajeó el cuello y luego relajó la postura.

—No voy a apresurarme, todavía tengo un mes antes de las citas y es posible que durante ellas me dé cuenta de qué es lo que realmente quiero.

—¿Un mes?

—Sí, mi equipo se estará haciendo cargo de todos los preparativos para las citas. Por lo que, en estas cuatro semanas tienes que ayudarme en el siguiente paso: ¿cómo sobrevivir a una cita?

Nashira dejó caer los hombros y suspiró, jamás en su vida se imaginó que terminaría haciendo ese trabajo.

(...)

Kakashi estaba por salir de su oficina, el día laboral había concluido y ya se lo comían las ansias por llegar a casa, tomar un buen baño y acostarse a descansar. Iba bajando la escalera cuando se encontró con un subordinado.

—Señor —el hombre le entregó una caja pequeña—, Shikamaru me pidió que le diera esto. Es un dispositivo telefónico.

—¡Oh! Es verdad, lo había olvidado. Gracias.

El empleado hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Kakashi se mantuvo mirando la cajita y terminó de bajar los escalones para ir con Nashira, esperaba que ella siguiera allí.

Llegó a su escritorio pero ella no estaba por ningún lado, sólo su bolsa permanecía sobre la silla. Supuso que estaría en el baño así que colocó la caja sobre el escritorio, instintivamente sus ojos se desviaron hacia la bolsa que estaba medio abierta y vio una tapa naranja asomándose. Su mano se estiró y bajó un poco el cierre para apreciar el libro que descansaba entre sus cosas; los ojos casi se le salieron cuando vio el Icha Icha Paradise.

—¡No!

El grito repentino de Nashira lo estremeció y se enderezó con el libro en la mano, ella estaba tan sorprendida como él y ambos se miraron por un buen rato sin decirse nada.

—Yo- tú... ¿Por qué husmeas mis cosas?

—¿Qué hace este libro aquí? —Kakashi no le quitaba la vista.

—Pu-pues... Estaba leyendo ¿contento?

Kakashi recordó que su novela había desaparecido y no la encontraba por ningún lado desde que Nashira lo obligó a cambiarse de ropa. Para él, ella era la única que podía haber tomado su libro.

—Si querías leerlo podías habérmelo pedido prestado ¿no?

Nashira frunció el ceño y luego miró en dirección al libro y después a Kakashi.

—Es de mala educación tomar sin pedir —insistió—. Así que... Me viste leyendo en la oficina después de todo ¿eh? Bueno, supongo que no era un gran secreto.

Nashira permaneció callada unos segundos y luego habló.

—Perdón por tomar tu libro.

—Está bien, acepto tus disculpas. ¿Y bien? Dilo.

—¿Qué?

—Que soy un sucio pervertido que lee novelas eróticas.

Nashira se pasó un dedo por debajo de la nariz y luego se rascó la mejilla.

—En realidad me sorprende que seas amante de este tipo de lectura y no seas capaz de enamorar a una mujer —su voz sonaba un tanto apenada, Kakashi alzó una ceja—. Quiero decir, leí unos cuantos fragmentos —rió—, es una novela fuerte ¿eh? —Volvió a reír.

—Sí... Supongo que lo es.

Kakashi también se sintió avergonzado, pero ella parecía estárselo tomando de una buena manera.

—Te perdono por tomar mi libro, si me lo pides prestado puedes llevártelo a casa y mañana discutiríamos la narrativa.

Nashira alzó las manos mostrando las palmas.

—No, quédatelo, es tuyo. Si ya no tienes nada más qué decirme, me voy a casa.

Tomó su bolso y luego Kakashi le puso la caja en frente de su cara.

—Llévate esto, es un teléfono. Lo necesitarás, es probable que te requiera para alguna consulta y necesito comunicarme rápido con mis subordinados.

Ella dudó en tomar la caja pero al final lo hizo.

—¿Un teléfono?

—¡Ah! Apuesto a que no tienes ni idea de lo que es —se sintió victorioso—. Mira, hay un manual instructivo dentro de la caja, pero si no le entiendes, entonces yo te explicaré cómo es esto de la nueva tecnología. Es más, te anotaré mi número para que hagas una prueba y me llames ¿de acuerdo?

En una hoja de papel escribió su número y se la entregó, Nashira la miró confundida, luego la guardó en su bolsa.

—Si es todo, me retiro.

—Yo también voy a casa, ¿por cuál dirección vives? —Cuestionó Kakashi.

—Hacia el sur.

—Curioso, yo también. Entonces te acompaño hasta que el camino nos separe ¿sí?

Le sonrió y caminó primero dejándola a ella atrás aún parada viendo su espalda.

 _«—¿Vives muy lejos, muchacha? Te puedo acompañar a tu casa para asegurarme de que no haya bandidos que pudieran atacarte.»_

—¿Hmm? ¿Nashira?

Ella reaccionó y sacudió su cabeza, se había quedado pasmada atorada en un recuerdo. Pasó saliva y ajustó a su hombro el tirante del bolso.

El trayecto hubiera sido silencioso si los ruidos de la calle no estuvieran presentes, Nashira y Kakashi no se decían nada, simplemente caminaban y una especie de incomodidad estaba inundando a la mujer de cabellos azulados.

Caminar a un lado de él era extraño, aunque ya lo había hecho un par de veces desde que lo conoció pero jamás de regreso a casa.

—¡Kakashi sensei!

Una voz femenina sonó y ambos miraron hacia un lado, la joven mujer pelirrosa se acercó casi corriendo para saludar.

—Sakura.

—Lamento interrumpir, sólo quería agradecerle por aceptar el material de curaciones y el equipo para la clínica. Iba a ir hasta su oficina pero tuve mucho trabajo.

—Me alegra que todo esté en orden. ¿En dónde está Sarada?

—Mi madre la está cuidando, iré a recogerla en cuanto vaya a hacer una compras. Sasuke también llegará esta noche, me lo dijo por medio de un mensaje con su halcón.

—Eso explica tu emoción.

Sakura se puso roja.

—¿Qué cosas dice?

Los ojos se desviaron hacia Nashira quien permanecía en silencio observándolos. Al percatarse de la mirada de Sakura, sonrió en un intento por romper la tensión.

—Hola, soy Sakura Haruno.

—Ella es mi ex alumna, la médico que te conté el otro día.

—Oh, mucho gusto, soy Nashira Kitayaka.

Estrecharon las manos.

—Vaya Kakashi sensei, no sabía que usted estuviera saliendo con una chica tan bonita. ¿Entonces dio por cancelada la propuesta?

Kakashi casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, Nashira sintió la cara arder.

—No Sakura, Nashira es mi asistente. Y aquí entre nos —bajó la voz—, ella es mi guía, me está enseñando a comprender aspectos importantes de las mujeres.

Los verdes ojos de Sakura miraron de manera muy divertida a su maestro y sin poder evitarlo se empezó a reír, acción que contagió a Nashira.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Ay lo siento, es que no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar. Kakashi sensei, usted es una cajita de sorpresas —volteó con Nashira—. Buena suerte instruyendo a mi sensei, él puede ser un poco lento en comprender a las mujeres pero es buen tipo y siempre estará dispuesto a aprender.

—¿Lento? —Kakashi se indignó.

—No tienes que decírmelo, en los pocos días que lo he tratado ya me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

Ambas rieron descaradamente frente al Hokage que mantenía sus ojos de aburrimiento.

—Bueno, es suficiente, me voy a casa. Sakura, ve rápido a hacer tus compras y recoge a Sarada.

—¿Sarada es tu hija? —Preguntó Nashira mirando a Sakura de pies a cabeza.

—Sí, ya casi cumple dos años.

Los ojos de Nashira brillaron con intensidad.

—¡Wow! Tienes que pasarme tu secreto para mantenerte en esa forma después de haber sido madre.

Sakura se sintió halagada y movió las manos en el aire.

—¡Gracias por el cumplido! En realidad no hago mucho, sólo comer saludable y ejercicio... Aún así, puedo darte unos tips.

—Por supuesto, cualquier cosa me será de utilidad.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, Kakashi ya se había ido. Nashira miró hacia todos lados buscándolo pero no lo encontró; Sakura notó lo sucedido y se sintió apenada.

—Creo que se ha adelantado —sonrió avergonzada.

—Oh, bueno... De todos modos no es como que fuéramos juntos a alguna parte, sólo nuestro camino coincidía un par de cuadras.

Un silencio apareció y Sakura observó a Nashira con detenimiento.

—De modo que vas a darle consejos para entender a las mujeres. Es un poco extraño que te lo haya pedido, él siempre ha sido muy autónomo en esos aspectos.

—Supongo que esta vez se vio en la necesidad de recurrir a alguien más —Nashira se acomodó el bolso—. Pero le falta mucho para ser un caballero.

—Por favor Nashira, trata de que se case con la mejor de todas las candidatas. No me gusta decirlo frente a él pero es como un segundo padre para mí, no me gustaría verlo en un matrimonio infeliz.

Nashira miró la sinceridad en el rostro de la ex alumna de su jefe. Esa mirada llena de esperanza y amor ya la había visto antes, era como visualizarse a sí misma años atrás.

—Yo haré lo que está en mis manos, pero al final él tomará la decisión.

Sakura asintió.

—Tienes razón, espero que tome la mejor.

Nashira continuó con su trayecto a casa, todo el camino le bastó para meditar lo que estaba haciendo y qué decisiones le correspondían tomar a ella en su propia vida.

Sentirse frágil y expuesta eran amargas experiencias que le aturdían la cabeza cada vez que algo o alguien le hacía recordar aquellas situaciones de su pasado. Se había prometido que vivir en Konoha sería el inicio de una nueva vida, y estaba dispuesta a cumplir su palabra.

—No más debilidades, Nashira —se dijo mientras caminaba—, nada de afecto, nada de amor.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	10. SECRETOS

**Capítulo 10.- "Secretos"**

Una tenue luz atravesaba la cortina delgada, aunque afuera estaba nublado, el resplandor llegaba hasta el rostro de Kakashi quien dormía plácidamente. Su sueño era tan profundo que no escuchó cuando sonó el reloj despertador una hora atrás; repentinamente un sonido escandaloso inundó la habitación y él abrió los ojos de golpe, se enderezó rápidamente y miró hacia todos lados tratando de localizar el lugar de donde provenía tan desesperante ruido.

Sus ojos enfocaron el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba sobre una repisa. Se paró y fue a contestar la llamada.

—¿Hola?

—Buenos días Su Majestad, son las nueve ¿a qué hora piensa venir a trabajar?

Kakashi miró espantado el reloj y cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Lo último que recordaba fue que la noche anterior estuvo viendo la película Icha Icha que se había estrenado hace años.

—Tuve un percance, en seguida estaré allí, Nashira. Diles a todos que no demoraré mucho.

—Oye genio, de verdad estás mal ¿no? Hoy es domingo.

Kakashi guardó silencio.

—Lo siento, lo olvidé.

De repente una risotada se oyó del otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó molestándose.

—Ay Kakashi, eres tan despistado. No es domingo, es viernes así que apúrate a llegar a la oficina que tienes visita. Voy a salvarte el pellejo por esta vez así que no me hagas quedar mal.

La llamada se cortó y Kakashi miró con indiferencia el aparato en su mano. Rápidamente se metió a tomar una ducha de tres minutos y se cambió en tiempo récord. Salió casi corriendo de su casa y para llegar más pronto, saltó los techos de las construcciones esperando no ser visto, pues no quería alarmar a nadie. Tenía tiempo que no lo hacía y temía que pensaran que estaba siguiendo a un enemigo.

Llegó a la Torre y las puertas se abrieron en automático, no quería admitirlo pero amaba eso. Apenas entró y un empleado se le acercó.

—Señor, por fin llega.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Nashira? —Trataba de encontrarla pero ella no se localizaba en su área.

—Está arriba entreteniendo a la visita. Me dijo que en cuanto usted llegara, lo llevara a la sala de juntas, allí están esperándolo.

—¿Quién es la visita y por qué estás tan alterado?

—Es el Señor Feudal de este país. Es raro que él se presente a este lugar, tengo entendido que todas las visitas son en su residencia.

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza.

—Debe ser una urgencia, nos veríamos en la tarde —pensó—. Iré ahora mismo —le dijo al empleado.

—Sí señor.

Subió la escalera con rapidez e imaginó qué motivo orilló al Señor Feudal a pisar la Torre del Hokage.

Había varios hombres esperando afuera de la sala de juntas, eran los escoltas y entre éstos también había ninjas que trabajaban para el poderoso hombre.

Kakashi ingresó a la sala en cuanto le dieron el libre acceso a ésta; al entrar, miró que el Señor Feudal estaba muy contento riendo mientras bebía de un vaso desechable, los ojos de Kakashi se desviaron hacia Nashira, que se mantenía de pie frente al _daimyō_ y le devolvía la sonrisa al anciano.

—Hokage —habló el hombre al notar su presencia. Nashira miró detrás y respiró aliviada.

—Disculpe mi impuntualidad, tuve un problema esta mañana.

—Descuida, tu asistente ya me puso al tanto de la situación así que no debes disculparte.

Kakashi miró a Nashira y ella se encogió de hombros, en ese momento se preguntó qué excusa le dio al Señor Feudal para tenerlo tan alegre y calmado. Quería poder leer su pensamiento para no cometer una equivocación.

—¿Y bien? —El _daimyō_ dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y Nashira rápidamente sirvió más té—. Gracias señorita —volvió la mirada al Hokage—. Kakashi, necesitamos hablar.

Kakashi se sentó frente a él y se mantuvo en una posición rígida. Por su parte, Nashira entendió que ella no debía estar allí así que hizo una reverencia y abandonó la sala.

Nadie más que ellos dos se encontraban en ese lugar; Kakashi analizaba la mirada del anciano esperando entender qué sucedía.

—Sé que programaste tu cita para esta tarde pero no pude esperar más, necesito hablar de esto.

—Lo escucho.

El hombre asintió en un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

—Es sobre la economía y seguridad de este país —expresó con seriedad—. Sé que debes estar al tanto de lo que acontece en Konoha, ya que eres el líder supremo de esta aldea, sin embargo, hay más pueblos que requieren nuestra ayuda.

Kakashi se lamentó por haber estado perdiendo el tiempo con la tontería de conseguirse una esposa. Una mueca de arrepentimiento le apareció en la cara aunque con su máscara oscura, difícilmente el hombre frente a él pudo darse cuenta.

—Ya veo.

—Hay un fuerte rumor acerca de la vulnerabilidad del país, este periodo de paz quizás nos ha sobrepasado a todos y hemos bajado la guardia.

—Específicamente ¿de qué habla este rumor? —Kakashi apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa.

—De que seremos invadidos. La mayoría de la población carece de recursos suficientes para vivir, hay aldeas que incluso están en la miseria. Todo este desbarajuste tras la guerra aún no ha sido controlado. Los recursos económicos más fuertes se centran en la reconstrucción de viviendas, fabricación y compra de armamento ninja.

El Hokage hizo memoria de unos documentos que había leído anteriormente. Shikamaru le proporicionó toda la información acerca de la manera en que se invertían los gastos. Los consejeros así lo habían decretado.

—No tenemos tantas misiones hoy en día como en años anteriores —explicó Kakashi—, por ese motivo mis shinobis están cumpliendo cualquier misión proveniente de las familias poderosas e incluso de peticiones extranjeras. Sasuke acaba de regresar con una misión bien pagada y el dinero que se ha conseguido este bimestre, tiene que financiar los gastos de la Academia Ninja y el sustento alimenticio de los huérfanos.

—Entiendo. Este país necesita más ingresos económicos, a pesar de que hay más empleos y Konoha crece, hay un desbalance en las clases sociales. Puede sonar irónico que te hable de equidad ya que yo soy el Señor Feudal pero esto también me afecta. Cuando mantuvimos la reunión para elegir al Hokage que sucedería a Tsunade, yo sabiamente te elegí a ti porque confío en tu inteligencia.

Kakashi comenzaba a sospechar de qué iba el asunto, indirectamente el anciano le había echado en cara que con su valiosa palabra él había sido designado el Sexto Hokage y ahora necesitaba el favor de vuelta, eso sólo significaba una cosa: Casarse con Kazumi.

—Entonces lo que usted trata de decirme es que un súbito aumento en nuestra economía sería gracias a un matrimonio por conveniencia con la hija del _daimyō_ del país de la Tierra. ¿No es así?

El hombre afirmó. Kakashi no dijo nada esperando oír su réplica.

—Es una inversión Kakashi. Sé que puede sonar descabellado pero si amas a tu país como el gran shinobi que eres, sabes que ésta es la mejor alternativa. Sólo imagina la cantidad de negocios, exportaciones e importaciones que haríamos con el país de la Tierra.

—¿No podemos hacer lo mismo sin la necesidad de acordar un matrimonio?

—La hija del _daimyō_ te quiere, y eso nos garantiza seguridad en los proyectos. Ella convencerá a su padre de que se lleven a cabo todas las transacciones necesarias para empezar con el crecimiento del país.

Kakashi se puso de pie y llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Me está diciendo que debo persuadirla?

—Llámalo como gustes, la definición es la misma —el hombre también se levantó—. Piensa en los niños, Kakashi. La nueva generación de esta nación.

Kakashi instintivamente recordó al pequeño Boruto en los brazos de su ex alumno, a Sarada riendo cuando la sostenía en el aire, Inojin recostado en el pecho de su padre y muchos niños más por los que tenía que velar para que crecieran en una era de paz y sin carencias.

—Yo...

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo voltear a ambos hombres. Nashira traía un teléfono inalámbrico en sus manos y lo alzó a la altura de su cabeza mostrándoselo a Kakashi.

—Perdón por interrumpir, no ha sido mi intención pero esto es importante.

—¿Qué pasa Nashira?

—Señor Hokage, un par de reconocidos inventores quieren hablar con usted sobre la utilidad de estos aparatos, ellos dicen que es importante para el crecimiento económico del país.

El Señor Feudal miró a Kakashi y se acomodó la túnica.

—Me voy —dijo—, esto es de vital importancia así que atiéndelo Kakashi, sólo piensa bien en lo que te dije.

—Sí, señor.

—Ah y por cierto... ¿Por qué no te mudaste a vivir aquí a la Torre? Todos los Hokages viven bajo este techo una vez que asumen el cargo.

Kakashi se rascó la sien con su dedo índice.

—Prefiero la comodidad de mi propia casa, eso es todo.

—Entiendo... Bueno, me retiro —cruzó la sala y le sonrió a Nashira—. Señorita, muchas gracias por el té, estuvo delicioso. Y también por la increíble historia que me contó sobre las constelaciones.

Nashira rió con nerviosismo esperando a que el anciano abandonara el lugar. Una vez que desapareció, volteó el cuerpo hacia su superior.

—¿Y los inventores dónde están esperándome?

—Es mentira —confesó haciendo que Kakashi cambiara la mirada de aburrimiento a una más seria—. Lo siento, estaba escuchando todo y pensé que estabas en aprietos... Sólo quería darte un respiro.

El Hokage se masajeó la frente y recordó una situación.

—¿Qué excusa le has dado al Señor Feudal?

Ella levantó una ceja en señal de no estar entendiendo.

—Ya sabes, por aquello de que llegué tarde.

—Ah... Sólo le dije estabas visitando a un enfermo en el hospital. No me preguntó quién y en caso de que lo hiciera, le diría que era tu labor como líder de la aldea hacer visitas a los ciudadanos.

Kakashi respiró hondo y pusos ambas manos en los hombros de Nashira para girarla hacia la puerta; ella se incomodó por tal acción.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Vamos a mi oficina, necesitamos hablar.

La expresión seria de su jefe le indicó que no era el momento para hacer bromas o comentarios innecesarios. Nashira había adoptado un extraño gusto por molestarlo pero también entendía que había ocasiones en las que tenía que demostrar su madurez y seriedad.

Llegaron hasta la oficina, Kakashi sacó la túnica blanca y se la colocó. Odiaba usar el sombrero de Hokage así que solamente portó la prenda que ya cubría su cuerpo.

Nashira seguía a la espera de que continuara hablando pero lo vio de lo más relajado tomándose su tiempo.

—Pensé que me hablarías para probar el teléfono —de repente soltó.

—Lo hice ¿no? Si no te hubiera llamado seguirías quién sabe en dónde.

—Me refiero a anoche, no marcaste.

—No lo vi necesario, leí el instructivo y me pareció que es de lo más simple.

Kakashi continuó tomando unas carpetas del estante y las colocó sobre la mesa.

—Veo que eres de las que aprende rápido. Entonces ayúdame a clasificar estos archivos, son reportes de misiones. Tú encárgate de esta sección, y yo me haré cargo del resto.

—Específicamente ¿cómo debo clasificarlos?

Kakashi abrió una carpeta y le indicó con su dedo.

—Aquí viene la fecha del término de la misión y el rango asignado a la misma. Quiero que anotes en qué fechas se llevaron a cabo qué tipo de misiones, necesito llevar un control de cuántas misiones de alto riesgo se han realizado en este bimestre para así calcular con exactitud los ingresos.

Nashira recordó lo que Kakashi habló con el Señor Feudal y al ver lo apagados que lucían los ojos del Hokage casi pudo adivinar que estaba tratando de analizar cuán importante era casarse con Kazumi. Sintió pena por él.

Empezó a trabajar en la tarea asignada sin hacer ruido. Ella en un extremo del escritorio y Kakashi en otro; cada quien en su sitio y anotando en una hoja las fechas y rangos. En varias ocasiones los ojos de Nashira se desviaron hasta él y pudo verlo en su estado de hombre responsable.

 _«Tiene bonito perfil»_

Sacudió la cabeza y se pegó en las mejillas, Kakashi lo notó pero no dijo nada y siguió en lo suyo.

Nashira no entendía muy bien de qué iban los rangos en las misiones, esos que se asignaban con letras pero por el rostro que su superior mostraba era seguro que no eran buenos ingresos. Repentinamente el matrimonio se había convertido en un negocio más que en un acuerdo basado en los sentimientos.

—He terminado —dijo ella.

—¿Cuántas misiones A?

Nashira miró su hoja.

—Sólo una.

Kakashi se rascó detrás de la oreja y miró sus propios apuntes. En total solamente había una misión de ese rango en el bimestre actual y era justamente la que Sasuke realizó.

—No son muchos ingresos esta vez —le oyó decir y no supo si la expresión fue dirigida a ella o sólo hablaba consigo mismo.

—Entiendo tu frustración, estuve pensando que tal vez el Señor Feudal del país del Fuego debería preocuparse por crear oportunidades de trabajo en otros pueblos en lugar de poner la carga sobre tus hombros —dijo ella con molestia—. Tú sólo eres el Hokage, él es un anciano que nada en dinero y ahora sólo se preocupa porque la situación le está afectando los bolsillos.

Kakashi miró los ojos de la mujer que parecía enfadada, se preguntó a qué se debía y ella pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes cuántos empleos he tenido en mi vida? Muchos. ¿Y cuánto he durado en ellos? Poco. Y aún así no he podido hacerme de mi propia casa ni ahorrar lo suficiente para llevar una vida digna porque ninguno ha sido bien pagado. Y no es lo que estás pensando.

—¿Qué estoy pensando, según tú?

—Que pierdo los empleos por mi actitud. Créeme que no se trata de eso.

—¿Puedo saberlo?

Ella negó con su cabeza y él lo entendió.

—¿Puedes entregar estas carpetas a Shikamaru?

Nashira se levantó y tomó todos los folders, antes de salir, Kakashi le habló con una voz serena.

—No agendes ninguna cita para mañana, no quiero recibir a nadie. Necesito un descanso.

Ella aceptó y salió de la oficina buscando a Shikamaru. Kakashi notó que el cielo estaba demasiado oscuro para la hora que era y no dudaba que llovería muy pronto.

Nashira bajó la escalera y vio a Shikamaru hablando con un hombre, parecía muy ocupado y se mantuvo a unos metros de distancia esperando el momento para entregarle las carpetas.

El moreno se percató de su presencia y apenas interrumpió muy poco la conversación para preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo. Ella reaccionó al instante y le mostró lo que llevaba entre sus brazos.

—Son misiones ya clasificadas.

—Ah, sí. Mira puedes dejarlas en la bodega que está por allá —señaló una puerta al otro extremo de la sala—, sólo ponlas sobre la mesa de madera yo iré más tarde a acomodarlas.

—De acuerdo.

Nashira caminó directo hacia la dichosa bodega, abrió la puerta y se encontró en una habitación oscura y fría; buscó el interruptor con su mano y sintió el botón que de inmediato encendió la luz dejándola ver un amplio espacio con decenas de estanterías. En una esquina estaba la mesa de la que habló Shikamaru, se dirigió a ella y puso las carpetas.

Estaba por mover sus pies hacia la salida pero entonces miró con detenimiento las cientos de carpetas acomodadas en los estantes. Miró despistadamente la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie la observaba y después se dirigió a uno de los muebles metálicos para tomar un folder y revisarlo.

 _«Misión rango B a cargo de Shikamaru Nara»_

Vio la fecha, era una misión muy antigua. Habían pasado cinco años desde que se realizó con éxito. Siguió mirando y encontró más misiones de esa clasificación y unas más del rango A que tanto le interesaba a Kakashi.

Llegó a la conjetura de que ésas eran misiones costosas y ayudaban a la economía de la aldea. Por eso él se preocupaba tanto por cuántas del tipo A se habían concretado exitosamente.

Siguió avanzando entre las estanterías hasta una que estaba en una esquina toda llena de polvo. Miró a todas las carpetas desde la parte superior hasta la inferior y tomó una al azar. Al abrirla se sorprendió de ver el nombre de su pervertido jefe. Esa misión debía tener más de quince años allí, la hoja estaba amarillenta pero había algo en particular que le llamó la atención, el sellado era negro y decía "fallida".

 _«Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara»_

Nashira comenzó a leer en su mente el resumen de la misión, y sus ojos se abrieron más al saber que uno de los miembros del equipo había sido aplastado por una roca. No pudo terminar la lectura porque escuchó que alguien se aproximaba a la habitación, guardó la carpeta y se apresuró a salir.

Kakashi había estado actuando raro todo lo que iba del día, y detestaba eso porque aunque no fuera de su completo agrado, sentía lástima por él. Verlo así de serio no era divertido. Ya sentada en su cubículo, tomó una hoja y empezó a escribir para matar el rato e intentar olvidar la expresión de Kakashi pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en él y comenzó a preguntarse cómo sería su niñez y adolescencia.

—Así que hay misiones que no se pueden cumplir —musitó mirando el horizonte.

La jornada laboral terminó y todos se fueron a casa. Nashira no tuvo prisa en marcharse, estaba esperando ver a Kakashi bajar la escalera e irse pero él no daba indicios de abandonar la Torre. Miró de nueva cuenta la bodega recordando lo que leyó, se cuestionó si esa misión habría afectado a Kakashi ya que imaginó lo duro que podría ser ver que uno de tus compañeros muriera por el peso de una gran roca.

Pocas veces se interesaba por la vida de alguien pero Kakashi tenía algo que lo hacía misterioso, algo más que la máscara que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

Volvió a echar un vistazo a la escalera pero no lo vio bajar, así que se levantó tomando su bolso y decidida a caminar hacia la salida terminó poniéndole un alto a sus pasos cuando vio un largo pasillo hacia su lado izquierdo. Ella nunca había explorado del todo la torre donde trabajaba, y sabía bien que no era prudente mirar donde no estaba permitido pero al ver lo solitario que estaba el pasillo sintió inmensas ganas de recorrerlo.

Fue directo a él y caminó notando que no había puertas, luego al fondo había un pasillo en sentido contrario y éste sí tenía gran cantidad de aberturas. Las pequeñas luces que alumbraban el camino le sirvieron de guía, sólo se acercó a una puerta que llamó su atención por su estética diferente y la abrió.

Adentro había más archiveros y estantes, y en la pared colgaban varios retratos que eran iguales a los que estaban en la oficina de Kakashi. Se adentró y miró los textos en los archiveros, estaban clasificados por letras y se fue directo a la letra H donde supuso que podría encontrar algo relacionado con Kakashi.

Abrió el largo cajón que se extendió mostrándole demasiados documentos. Miró de reojo y ninguno le convencía, hasta que sus ojos leyeron "Hatake".

Tomó el folder y lo abrió, eran expedientes que no entendía y luego estaba uno que le capturó la atención.

 _«Hatake Kakashi: Nacimiento el día 15 de septiembre de xxxx»_

Hizo una mueca tratando de recordar algo, pronto lo supo: el cumpleaños de Kakashi sería al otro día. Creyó que tal vez ese era el motivo por el que él no quería que lo molestaran.

—¡Oye!

Nashira se estremeció y cerró la carpeta mirando hacia la puerta, allí pudo ver a un hombre de gafas oscuras y un pañuelo cubriéndole la cabeza. Él se acercó con las cejas fruncidas y rápidamente guardó el documento y cerró el cajón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quién eres tú?

La miró con más cuidado de pies a cabeza.

—Soy Nashira, sólo estaba buscando un libro —dijo queriendo ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Ah, eres la asistente del Hokage ¿no? —Ella movió su cabeza— ¿Un libro? Esto no es una biblioteca.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Ebisu se cruzó de brazos.

—Jamás te había visto, ¿eres extranjera?

—No señor, soy de este país. No quiero ser grosera pero si me disculpa, me tengo que ir.

Salió corriendo del lugar y dobló por el pasillo que la llevaría a la salida de la torre. Todavía siguió preguntándose por qué había perdido el juicio inmiscuyéndose en la vida del Hokage. Él nada tenía que ver con ella; esperaba no meterse en problemas.

El viento soplaba, no tan fuerte pero lo suficiente para elevar a sus fosas nasales un olor a tierra húmeda. El suelo estaba mojado, había llovido unos minutos atrás pero el cielo seguía igual de nublado. La tarde estaba cayendo y todavía quedaba un poco de luz.

Siguió andando hasta que aligeró los pasos queriendo meditar y respirar profundo.

—Cálmate, no hiciste nada malo. Sólo tenías curiosidad —se repitió.

Siguió su trayecto hacia la casa de su tía, el lugar donde vivía desde que dejó el apartamento de renta en el Valle Rocoso. Por el camino siempre cruzaba una colina con algunos árboles, iba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que sus ojos vieron una figura a unos veinte metros de distancia. Achicó los ojos y distinguió de quién se trataba: era Kakashi.

Miró hacia un lado y caminó por entre los árboles, quería acercarse sin que él se diera cuenta pues verlo así de pie sin moverse le picó la curiosidad. Esperaba que no fuera de ésos hombres que orinan en cualquier sitio.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, estiró el cuello detrás de un gran arbusto y lo miró de perfil con la vista baja y sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Por más que se asomaba no podía ver lo que Kakashi apreciaba con tanto interés y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

El viento seguía meciendo las hojas de los árboles y sus cabellos, de repente pisó una rama y se quebró; el ruido alertó a Kakashi y sin pensarlo lanzó un kunai hacia donde Nashira estaba escondida. Ella inevitablemente gritó espantada pero Kakashi tuvo la suerte de no haberle clavado el kunai, la repentina cuchilla clavaba una parte de la blusa de Nashira al tronco del árbol detrás de ella imposibilitando su escape.

Ella asustada temblaba asimilando lo sucedido. Todo había sido tan rápido que seguía aterrada por haber visto en milésimas de segundo el arma en dirección a ella.

Kakashi cruzó saltando los arbustos hasta que dio con ella y su cuerpo pegado a ese tronco.

—¡Nashira!

Corrió a quitar el kunai que la mantenía prisionera, y su corazón se aceleró pensando que podría estar herida. Ella seguía en shock.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?

Hicieron contacto visual y ella tuvo un _d_ _éjà vu._

—¿Nashira?

La mujer pasó saliva y se miró la ropa.

—Estoy bien —contestó todavía impactada.

—Lo siento, pensé que alguien quería atacarme. Déjame revisarte.

Ella quitó sus manos y se apartó para tomar aire y tocarse en pecho. Kakashi todavía la miraba intrigado.

—Esas cosas son peligrosas, no puedes simplemente lanzarlas a lo tonto —recriminó.

—¿Qué hacías allí escondida? —Kakashi cambió la conversación.

—Nada, iba de camino a casa.

—No sabía que vives por aquí cerca.

Ella se acomodó el bolso, luego sintió ligeras gotas de agua sobre su cabeza. Kakashi alzó la vista y con su mano atrapó un par de ellas.

—Parece que no es la primera vez que casi me matas con un kunai —musitó pero él no le entendió por el bajo volumen de su voz.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

Ella negó con su cabeza, de repente una luz en fracción de segundos alumbró todo a su alrededor, sólo pudo estremecerse al saber lo que vendría después. Casi de inmediato ese estruendo abrumador la inquietó. Un fuerte trueno sonó por todo el lugar y ella se asustó aún más. Su cuerpo reaccionó involuntariamente y abrazó a Kakashi mientras temblaba, hundió su cara en el pecho de éste y lo desconcertó.

Nashira siempre había tenido miedo de los truenos, era una mujer de carácter fuerte pero esa era una de sus grandes debilidades.

Un relámpago seguido de otro horrible sonoro trueno la hicieron aferrarse más al cuerpo de un hombre que estaba inmóvil sin saber qué decir o hacer. Luego, ella reaccionó y se alejó rápidamente con el corazón acelerado.

—Lo siento, lo siento —decía avergonzada, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo—. No ha sido mi intención.

Kakashi parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar, todavía estaba sorprendido.

—¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos?

Ella alzó las cejas y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Sí —confesó, luego le miró a los ojos y se sintió estúpida—. Bien, adelante... Búrlate.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque así eres tú ¿no?

Kakashi se rió y ella arrugó la frente.

—No, no —movió las manos—. No me estoy riendo de ti, bueno... Tal vez un poco, es sólo que te veías más asustada con el trueno que con el kunai.

Nashira siguió oyendo sus risas y respiró fuerte, se ruborizó.

—No me gustan los relámpagos porque inmediatamente se oyen esos horribles sonidos. No sé por qué pero no lo soporto, me hacen temblar.

Kakashi recordó su técnica especial, el chidori. Si ella la veía podría morir por el asombro imaginando que después se escucharía un fuerte trueno. La lluvia se intensificó mojándolos con más fuerza.

—Debo ir a casa, tú debes hacer lo mismo.

—Espera, te acompañaré —dijo él—. No vaya a ser que vuelvas a asustarte y te desmayes en plena calle.

—Está bien, no tienes por qué ir conmigo —Nashira se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo cuando sus pasos se detuvieron frente a una lápida.

 _«Eso es lo que él estaba viendo»_

Sus ojos leyeron el nombre y la fecha: Sakumo Hatake - 14 de septiembre.

Su cabeza empezó a maquinar una idea. El familiar de Kakashi falleció un día antes de su cumpleaños, no le extrañaba que él estuviera tan deprimido. Se imaginó lo triste que debió estar y lo gris que fueron sus cumpleaños siguientes.

—¿Qué pasa?

Kakashi la había alcanzado y se posó a su lado, vio que ella miraba la lápida.

—Era mi padre —dijo, ella alzó la cara y lo miró. Había algo en sus ojos negros que le estremecían el alma, todavía más que un kunai o un trueno.

—Lo siento —no supo qué más decir.

—Vamos, ya estamos empapados y nos enfermaremos. Dime dónde está tu casa.

Ella no dijo nada y asintió, la pena que sentía por él se había incrementado y odiaba esa sensación de simpatizar.

Siguieron el trayecto casi corriendo hasta que la lluvia bajó su intensidad, asimismo ellos lo hicieron con sus pasos.

—¿Tienes amigos? —Ella le cuestionó para matar el silencio entre ambos.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Simple curiosidad.

—Todos en la aldea son mis amigos, soy el Sexto Hokage ¿lo recuerdas?

—Me refiero a amigos de verdad.

Kakashi se limpió unas gotas de agua de los ojos.

—No lo hagas.

Ella levantó la cabeza. Todavía estaban caminando bajo la llovizna.

—¿Que no haga qué? —Preguntó.

—No sientas lástima por mí. No me gusta que la gente me vea de esa forma.

—No siento eso —mintió—, sólo fue una pregunta.

Ella vio que estaba por llegar a la casa de su tía y quiso decirle que ya podía irse pero al mismo tiempo se sentía con la obligación de al menos dejarle pasar a secarse un poco y esperar a que dejara de lloviznar.

—¿Y tú tienes amigos? —Le cuestionó Kakashi.

—No —se limitó a responder—. Vivo en esta casa, ¿por qué no pasas? Te daré una toalla para que te quites las gotas de agua —ofreció esperando que rechazara la propuesta.

—Claro.

Ella se inmutó y apretó los labios. _«Genial»_ dijo más como una queja.

Tocó el timbre de la casa y esperó unos segundos, la puerta se abrió permitiéndoles ver a una mujer mayor de cabello violeta.

—Mira nada más, ya te mojaste toda —dijo la señora—. Niña, por eso te dije que compraras un paraguas.

—Tía por favor —le hizo una mueca y la mujer miró a un lado, al ver a Kakashi se quedó estupefacta.

—¡Sexto! ¡Oh cielos! —Miraba a todos lados tratando de localizar una toalla— Qué tragedia.

Pronto corrió a un mueble y abrió una gaveta para sacar una prenda gruesa y se la entregó.

—Tenga, séquese. ¿No quiere tomar un baño caliente? Así evitará enfermarse.

Kakashi se limpió los ojos.

—Gracias, estoy bien. Sólo fue un poco de lluvia.

La mujer retrocedió hasta alcanzar a Nashira y le susurró.

—¿Por qué vienes con él? ¿Te metiste en problemas?

—Claro que no, él es mi jefe.

La tía de Nashira estaba emocionada de saber que su sobrina había conseguido un buen trabajo después de tanta mala suerte. Juntó las manos y cerró los ojos agradeciendo al Monje del Valle Rocoso, un santo de aquel pueblo al que era muy devota.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Tenemos que hacer una ofrenda de gratitud.

—Tía, por favor deja de decir todo esto, me estás avergonzando.

Kakashi las miraba divertido, en especial a Nashira que ante los comentarios de su tía parecía una adolescente regañada.

—Sexto Hokage, gracias por traer a mi sobrina con bien. Es usted un caballero.

Nashira puso los ojos en blanco y se siguió secando el cabello.

—Por favor, quédese a cenar.

—No, no, gracias por la invitación pero debo irme. He tenido un día pesado y quisiera descansar.

La mujer estaba maravillada viéndolo, le parecía un buen hombre y su voz gruesa le encantaba.

—Por favor, vuelva cuando guste. Ésta también es su casa.

Nashira aprovechó que su tía no la estaba viendo para mover la cabeza en negación a Kakashi. Él rápidamente captó el mensaje y se rió.

—Por supuesto, un día de estos vendré a hacer mi inspección.

Nashira apretó los puños.

—Bien, me retiro. Gracias por la toalla —se la regresó a la mujer y ella la tomó gustosa, como si acabara de recibir un objeto valioso—. Nashira, te veré mañana en el trabajo. Cuídate y descansa.

—Sí, lo que sea —su tía la miró con furia por haber respondido así—. Tenga cuidado con los criminales, señor Hokage —corrigió.

Kakashi cruzó la puerta y salió. Nashira suspiró recordando todas las emociones de ese día, estaba comenzando a dolerle la cabeza.

Oyó un carraspeo y supo que su tía tenía algo que decirle. Ella siempre tenía algo para decirle.

—Nashira, ¿qué más me estás ocultando?

—Nada, tía. No te dije de mi nuevo empleo porque al principio creí que era confidencial.

—El Sexto es el prospecto de marido ideal, ya que trabajas con él ¿por qué no intentas conquistarlo?

—¿Estás bromeando? —Nashira abrió el refrigerador para sacar una botella con agua— Yo no me pienso casar y menos con ese tara... Con ese Hokage.

—Nunca antes habías vivido en Konoha y por eso no sabes la clase de hombre que es —recriminó—. Él es muy popular y es tan inteligente que fue elegido líder de esta aldea.

—Tía, hoy no, por favor. Me duele la cabeza, tuve un día difícil y sólo quiero descansar.

—Bien, ve a tomar un baño pero recuerda mis palabras. Una tía nunca se equivoca.

(...)

Mientras estaba en la bañera con agua caliente, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido.

—No lo hagas Nashira —dijo para sí misma y se miró las manos, las mismas que sujetaron con fuerza la ropa de Kakashi cuando lo abrazó. Todavía podía sentir la textura de la tela y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo—. No seas tonta, mujer. Es sólo una emoción pasajera derivada de las emociones fuertes que has vivido estos días, no es otra cosa, no te gusta ese idiota.

Respiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás recordando el perfil de Kakashi cuando estaba escribiendo y su mirada triste ante la lápida de su padre.

—¿Por qué tiene que leer ese libro? ¿Por qué lleva esa máscara? —Cerró los ojos— ¿Por qué me interesa saber eso?

Repentinamente abrió los ojos.

—¡Ah, claro! —Chocó un puño en la palma de su mano—, Es por la máscara. Le hace verse misterioso por eso me llama la atención, pero sin ella debe ser un hombre común y corriente —rió—, esos ninjas... Todos son iguales.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo, estuvo largo y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, saben que siempre pueden dejarme un comentario haciéndome saber su opinión o sus hipótesis respecto a la historia. Todavía hay algunos misterios por descubrir._

 _La fecha exacta del suicidio del padre de Kakashi la he inventado para esta historia._


	11. CUMPLEAÑOS

**Capítulo 11.- "Cumpleaños"**

La oficina estaba silenciosa, los sábados por la mañana solía ser así. Sólo se trabajaba hasta las tres de la tarde y todos querían acabar pronto sus tareas para no dejar ningún pendiente.

Kakashi mantenía su cabeza recargada en uno de los muros de la pared, allí de pie frente al gran ventanal para observar la lluvia que no cesaba desde el día anterior. Escuchó un trueno a lo lejos y sonrió recordando la cara de miedo de su asistente; esperaba que ella estuviese trabajando con total control de sus emociones aunque de repente pensaba que podría escuchar algún grito de terror.

Dos golpecitos en la puerta y él volteó, Sasuke estaba parado un lado del marco y había visibles gotas de agua sobre su capa oscura.

—Qué sorpresa verte —comentó Kakashi y se recargó en el muro.

Sasuke parecía molesto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay problemas? Deberías estar en tu casa disfrutando a tu familia, no tengo más misiones para ti pero si resulta algo te lo haré saber.

El Uchiha seguía sin hablar y sin quitar su cara de pocos amigos. Se acercó al escritorio y dejó una caja sobre éste, estaba envuelta en un bello pañuelo azul.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Sakura te lo manda —finalmente habló y se dio la media vuelta para irse.

—¡Espera, espera! Pero ¿qué es?

Sasuke volteó con la mirada tensa.

—¡No sé, Kakashi! ¡Si quieres saber pues ábrelo!

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Qué mal das los recados, Sasuke. ¿Y si es una bomba?

—No seas idiota, ¿cómo Sakura te va a enviar una bomba? Sólo ábrelo y ya.

El pelinegro volvió a la puerta y Kakashi no resistió molestarlo por última vez. Si Sasuke tenía esa cara no era porque odiara la vida, sino que se sentía apenado por el favor que estaba haciendo.

—¡Son preservativos! —Exclamó y Sasuke volteó asustado, esa mirada le había hecho el resto del día.

—¿Qué? —Soltó mirando la caja intacta y luego arrugó la frente mirando con enojo al Hokage— Ya madura, Kakashi.

—Dile a Sakura que le agradezco el detalle y que en cuanto tenga oportunidad iré a visitarla.

—No te molestes en lo último.

Dándose la media vuelta abrió la puerta y casi choca con Nashira que al verlo llevó ambas manos tras su espalda. Sasuke se le quedó viendo y luego quitó la mirada de ira para calmarse.

—Hola —dijo ella—. Eres el esposo de la doctora Sakura ¿verdad?

Él la miró unos segundos y luego asintió, Nashira se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar aunque Sasuke había pensado que ella le diría algo; dudó unos instantes antes de retirarse del lugar.

Kakashi estaba quitando el pañuelo para ver el contenido, al momento que lo desprendió pudo ver una caja de almuerzo y una tarjeta sobre ésta. La leyó en su mente: _«Feliz cumpleaños, Kakashi sensei»_

Sonrió ante el gesto de su ex alumna y destapó la caja para ver la comida que había recibido. Nashira seguía observándolo desde la orilla de la puerta aún con sus manos detrás de su cuerpo.

Su vista se clavó aún más cuando notó que él estaba a punto de bajarse la máscara para probar un bocado del obento, estaba entusiasmada por ver su rostro. Por fin se quitaría de dudas y terminaría con la tonta confusión que según ella, había experimentado a causa de la tela que cubría la mitad de su cara.

El dedo índice de Kakashi estiraba la máscara poco a poco y ella al mismo tiempo abría más los ojos, de pronto él se detuvo.

—¿Se te ofrece algo Nashira?

Ella jadeó asustada, él había notado su presencia. Miró hacia abajo y tragó saliva, había estado muy cerca de ver su cara. Antes de poder hablar escuchó unos pasos veloces aproximarse, un tipo enérgico vestido de verde casi la empuja al suelo cuando cruzó la puerta pero afortunadamente reaccionó a tiempo y se hizo a un lado. No tuvo la misma suerte cuando un jovencillo de cabello castaño se impactó con sus brazos y el objeto que había estado manteniendo oculto cayó al suelo.

El ruido fue oído por las cuatro personas y Kakashi quiso acercarse para ver qué había ocurrido.

—¿Qué pasó Konohamaru? —Preguntó Rock Lee.

Konohamaru veía apenado el desastre que había hecho, Nashira rápidamente se agachó a recoger la caja de cartón y a meter dentro de ésta, los pedazos de un trozo de pastel.

—Yo, lo siento —Konohamaru se inclinó para ayudarla pero ella lo impidió, lo miró a la cara y le sonrió.

—No, está bien. De hecho iba a tirarlo —le habló en voz baja y él hizo una mueca de pena—. En serio, ya se le había pasado la fecha de vencimiento —siguió limpiando el suelo con sus manos tratando de llevarse todo el betún para que Kakashi no se diera cuenta—. No digas nada de esto ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero...

—Por favor —insistió mirándolo fijamente mientras se ponía de pie—, me meterías en serios problemas —mintió, Konohamaru sólo movió su cabeza aceptando pero seguía sintiendo remordimiento.

—A ver, ¿qué sucede aquí?

Kakashi abrió la puerta en su totalidad, Nashira puso el pie sobre una pequeña manchita de crema y llevó nuevamente ambas manos tras su espalda.

—¿Está todo bien? —Lee miró al menor y él vio a Nashira de reojo.

—Está perfecto —contestó ella—, sólo nos caímos al suelo por el choque pero no pasó nada.

Kakashi volteó con Konohamaru.

—Lo siento Sexto, fue mi culpa por venir corriendo.

—Ah, estos niños. Ten más cuidado, la próxima vez podrías lastimar a alguien.

Sus ojos regresaron a ella, que se mantenía en una postura firme.

—¿Y bien? —Le dijo con la intención de que hablara del porqué estaba allí sin moverse.

—Nada —contestó con una sonrisa forzada—. Vaya a sus asuntos, yo sólo iba pasando.

Kakashi frunció las cejas y luego cerró la puerta lentamente. Tras el sonido del picaporte, Nashira corrió apresurada lejos de la oficina para encontrar un bote de basura. Vio uno cerca de la salida al patio trasero y bajó la velocidad hasta caminar despacio.

Miró la caja magullada que contenía un pequeño pastel el cual compró antes de llegar al trabajo. No había querido hacerlo pero la culpabilidad se apoderó de ella y terminó entrando al local. El día anterior se sintió mal por su jefe y quería por lo menos alegrarle un poco el día, mas en esos momentos viendo que su buena acción estaba estropeada no pudo sentir otra cosa sino vergüenza.

 _«¿En qué estabas pensando? No te sientas mal, tu intención fue buena»_

Dejó caer la caja dentro del bote de basura y se fue a lavar las manos antes de volver a su cubículo para trabajar.

(...)

Era medio día, Sai subió hasta la oficina del Hokage para entregarle los regalos que recibió de sus candidatas a esposa. Kakashi veía los objetos envueltos con una mirada de aburrimiento.

—¿Quién les dijo mi fecha de cumpleaños?

Pegó la frente al escritorio.

—Usted es muy popular, sería tonto pensar que sus admiradoras no saben su fecha de nacimiento, señor.

Sai le puso en frente el último regalo.

—Supongo que con esto quieren sobornarme. ¿Crees que sería maleducado si les regreso los presentes?

—Yo creo que sí, ¿por qué se preocupa? De todos modos hoy es su día especial ¿no es así?

—¿Esto pasó por un control de seguridad? ¿Qué tal si alguno tiene una bomba?

—No se preocupe, ya ha sido inspeccionado con el byakugan y todo está en orden. Aunque no me dijeron qué contienen los envoltorios. Quédese tranquilo, me retiro para darle su privacidad.

Sai salió de la oficina y Kakashi se hundió en el asiento, se les quedó mirando un rato a los regalos sobre el escritorio, luego miró su teléfono inalámbrico y lo tomó.

—Nashira, ven en este instante.

Colgó. Pasó un minuto y ella ya estaba tocando la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —Al entrar se detuvo mirando los objetos frente a él y lo supo de inmediato— Oh, vaya... ¿Ahora intentan comprar tu amor? —Se burló.

—Son obsequios... ¿Cómo te lo digo? —Se rascó la cabeza— Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio y luego se cruzó de brazos.

—Ah, eso es inesperado.

—Sí, no muchas personas conocen mi fecha de nacimiento aunque creo que eso fue antes de convertirme en Hokage. Tengo algunos años en este puesto y recién me pasan estas cosas.

Ella movió su cabeza fingiendo comprender.

—Como tú eres quien me está ayudando en este asunto, quiero que me des tu opinión sobre lo que he recibido.

—Bueno, no creo que yo te pueda ayudar en algo como esto. Son tus regalos Kakashi, mi opinión sobra.

—Sólo dime qué piensas ¿de acuerdo?

Kakashi abrió el primer obsequio, era una caja pequeña que contenía un frasco con perfume, Nashira se empezó a reír.

—Mira, ya no olerás a viejo sucio. Qué considerada fue Ziradia.

Kakashi leyó en voz alta la etiqueta.

—Elegance.

—¡¿Qué?!

Le quitó el frasco y lo miró de cerca, su boca se abrió de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —Preguntaba Kakashi creyendo que era algo malo.

—¡Este perfume es de colección limitada! ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta? Aquí son como cinco mil Ryōs.

Kakashi puso la misma expresión que ella y miró la caja del perfume donde leyó que era un producto auténtico del país del Rayo.

—Esto cuesta más que una misión de rango D, es increíble.

—¿Qué otras cosas te regalaron?

Tomó el paquete más pequeño y le quitó el papel envoltorio. Había un cofre color dorado que al ser abierto dejó descubierto un reloj precioso, su esfera representativa era de color azul brillante con un pequeño diamante en el borde superior; el brazalete tenía una perfecta combinación entre forma y función, pues podía ajustarse a la medida deseada.

—Lo ha enviado Kurotsuchi.

—Para que ya no llegues tarde —Nashira tomó el reloj para verlo—. Vaya... Es tan bello y costoso... Estas mujeres se están esmerando ¿eh?

—Esto sólo me está incomodando.

—Abre el resto, quiero ver la creatividad de tus novias.

Kakashi bufó y tomó el obsequio enviado por Maya. Se trataba de una cartera de piel auténtica.

—Espléndida —dijo Nashira mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre sus manos—. Allí podrás guardar todo tu sueldo de Hokage.

—Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil.

—Lo es. Sólo agarras todo tu efectivo y lo echas dentro de la cartera ¿ves?

Kakashi resopló y la miró con aburrimiento. Finalmente estaba el regalo de Kazumi; al levantar la caja sintió que era más pesado que los anteriores.

—¿Qué será?

Retiró el papel y miró la preciosa caja, no tenía que ser muy listo para adivinar de qué se trataba.

—No puede ser —con mucho cuidado abrió la caja y sus ojos brillaron al ver la botella—. Un vino tinto de frutos rojos con un añejamiento de siete años, esto no se puede conseguir en este país.

—Tampoco el perfume de Ziradia.

Kakashi ignoró el comentario de Nashira porque estaba muy emocionado leyendo la etiqueta de la botella. Nashira se mantuvo viendo las cosas sobre el escritorio hasta que detectó un papelito entre los envoltorios. Lo tomó y empezó a leerlo mentalmente.

 _«Feliz cumpleaños, Hokage Kakashi Hatake. Disfrute de la maravillosa experiencia de un año más en su valiosa vida. Envío un humilde presente, por favor, probémoslo en la cita la próxima vez que nos veamos - Kazumi Igarashi.»_

—Uhm...

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso? —Kakashi miró a su asistente que aún mantenía el papel a la altura de su cara.

—Tu futura esposa dice que probarán ese vino en su próxima cita. ¿Estás consciente de que tendrás que mostrarle tu rostro? A menos que quieras hacer un agujero en la parte de tus labios para poder abrir la boca.

Kakashi dejó la botella sobre el escritorio y miró a la mujer.

—Ya sé que si esto avanza, mi rostro será revelado. Lo he tenido muy en claro desde que me metí en esta situación.

—En ese caso —Nashira se puso de pie y apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas—, muéstrame tu cara, quiero verla.

—¿Eh? No, no, a ti no.

—Vamos Kakashi, ¿tan feo eres que no quieres que te vea?

—No se trata de eso, esta máscara me ha acompañado toda mi vida. No puedo simplemente mostrarte el resto de mi cara.

Ella alzó una ceja y se le quedó mirando, luego su vista caminó hacia la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Qué te pasó en el ojo? Me refiero a la cicatriz.

Kakashi bajó la mirada y se volteó para estirar su silla.

—Es un asunto personal, ya puedes volver a tus labores.

Nashira se rió más por indignación que por gracia.

—Es en serio Kakashi ¿para eso me hablaste? ¿Para presumirme tus regalos? Me has pedido una opinión ¿no?

Kakashi se sentó y no la volteó a ver, hizo a un lado unas carpetas y encendió el computador.

—Genial, ahora me ignoras. Eres un jefe maravilloso. Pues bien, entonces cásate con la que quieras señor amargado.

Se dio la media vuelta y antes de salir sintió un golpe en la nuca, se sobó y miró hacia el suelo una bola de papel. Volteó molesta con Kakashi quien seguía "ocupado" viendo la pantalla del monitor.

Nashira se agachó a recoger el papel y se lo lanzó justo a la cara pero Kakashi movió la cabeza y la bola de papel pasó por un lado. Casi pudo ver en sus ojos la burla hacia ella.

Apretó el puño y sus fosas nasales se dilataron, agarró un libro grueso del escritorio y fue directo a Kakashi para pegarle en la cabeza. Él rápidamente metió sus manos para evitar el golpe pero entre estrujones y zarandeos, Kakashi terminó con una mano en uno de los senos de Nashira.

Ella se detuvo, Kakashi también. Ambos se miraron y entonces él apartó la mano sin pensarlo y ella se puso roja y se cubrió el pecho retrocediendo.

—Fue un accidente ¡sabes que fue un accidente! —Se excusó Kakashi sudando de los nervios.

Nashira estaba sin habla aún con el libro en sus brazos, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y se le dificultaba respirar.

—¿Nashira? —Kakashi ladeó la cabeza.

Ella jadeó para tomar aire y se apoyó en la pared.

—Lo lamento, no fue mi intención. Mira, hagamos como que esto nunca pasó ¿sí?

Los ojos de la mujer se movieron para verlo a la cara, sus manos apretaron más el libro.

—De verdad eres un pervertido —masculló, pero él entendió sus palabras.

—Tú viniste hacia mí decidida a pegarme, yo sólo intentaba defenderme. ¡Mi mano ha caído allí por error!

—¡¿Y qué pasa si mi mano cae por error en tu entrepierna?! ¿Eh? ¿No estarías molesto también?

Kakashi se quedó serio y miró hacia un lado meditando su pregunta.

—Bueno... Es probable.

—¿Probable? —Se indignó— ¡Eres un puerco! Y dices que no acosas a las mujeres.

—Escucha, nunca te insinuaría nada ¿de acuerdo? Eres mi asistente y te respeto.

Nashira respiró hondo una y otra vez para tranquilizarse. Kakashi estaba apenado por lo sucedido, lo peor es que todavía tenía la sensación en su mano y sólo podía pensar en que Nashira estaba usando un sostén con encaje.

—Bien, te perdonaré por esta vez. Sólo porque es tu cumpleaños —se dió la media vuelta—. Y... Feliz cumpleaños —dijo casi apretando los labios.

Kakashi movió su cabeza aceptando la felicitación, aunque ella no pudo verlo y salió de allí.

(...)

—Nos vemos el lunes, Shikamaru —se despidió un empleado que se cruzó en el camino.

—Descansa.

Shikamaru subió el resto de los escalones y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, al abrirla vio a su superior inmóvil mirándose la mano.

—¿Señor?

Kakashi volvió a la realidad y se acomodó en el asiento.

—Dime.

—¿Su mano está bien?

—Sí. ¿Ya te vas a casa?

—Eh, sí. Sólo quería saber si no se le ofrecía nada más.

—Nada, todo está tranquilo. ¿Ya se han ido todos los empleados?

—Sólo permanecen unos cuantos, pero no tardan en retirarse. Hace unos minutos vi a Konohamaru, me dijo que quería hablar con usted pero luego me ocupé y ya no supe a dónde se marchó.

Kakashi se levantó para quitarse la túnica.

—Qué raro que quiera hablar conmigo, en la mañana vino con Rock Lee a traerme un mensaje de Guy, si sigue aquí es que hay algo que debe ser importante.

—Bueno, señor, me retiro. Nos vemos en lunes.

—Claro, salúdame a Temari.

(...)

Afuera en el patio de la Torre, en una banca de ladrillos bajo un techo, estaba sentado Konohamaru. Movía sus pies continuamente pensando si su decisión era la correcta.

Había querido obedecer a la mujer de cabello azul que le pidió guardar el secreto, pero luego de enterarse por Lee que era el cumpleaños de Kakashi, llegó a la conclusión de que ella le había comprado un pastel.

—Konohamaru, aquí estás.

Dejó de ver sus pies para alzar el rostro y encontrarse con el Hokage. Se sentó a un lado de él y se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte.

—Shikamaru me dijo que estabas buscándome. ¿Sucede algo?

—S-sí... Yo... Hice algo malo.

—Uhm... Con que de eso se trata. ¿Requiere un castigo?

Konohamaru meditaba sus palabras para acomodar las frases pero no estaba seguro si era buena idea.

—¿Konohamaru?

—Esta mañana, cuando llegamos a su oficina Lee y yo, había una mujer parada un lado de la puerta.

Kakashi recordó.

—Sí, era mi asistente ¿qué hay con ella?

—Bueno... Yo sin querer me impacté con sus brazos, los tenía detrás de su espalda y sostenía una caja en sus manos.

Kakashi le puso más atención.

—Cuando choqué con ella, la caja cayó al suelo y se arruinó lo que había dentro.

—¿Qué había dentro?

Sus labios temblaron.

—U-un pastel. Se tiró una parte en el suelo y ella comenzó a recoger los pedazos y limpió el piso con su propia mano.

—¿Un pastel? —Kakashi alzó una ceja.

—Sí, me dijo que ya no servía que no me preocupara, pero... Desde el incidente no he dejado de sentirme culpable, presiento que me dijo esa mentira para no afectarme.

Kakashi se sobó el mentón.

—¿Pero por qué habría de tener un pastel? No entiendo.

—Tal vez era para usted ya que hoy... Es su cumpleaños.

(...)

Kakashi estuvo revisando bote por bote de la basura, se asomaba y veía si había algo de ese dichoso pastel. No encontró nada en las oficinas así que buscó en el almacén y cuando estaba por rendirse miró el depósito de basura que daba hacia el patio trasero.

Levantó la tapa y movió unos cuantos papeles para encontrar una caja blanca abollada. Rompió una pestaña de la misma y vio la tarta hecha añicos.

 _«—Hoy es mi cumpleaños._

— _Ah, eso es inesperado.»_

Se quedó serio aún mirando dentro del depósito y luego sonrió con amargura.

—Ah... Y le mostré todos esos regalos caros —llevó una mano para masajear sus sienes—. Qué mal hombre soy.

Pensó que tal vez ella quería por primera vez llevarse bien con él. Se dejó caer sobre una silla de plástico y apoyó los brazos en sus piernas.

—Le dije que no me mirara con lástima, pero creo que es inevitable.

Se mantuvo en esa silla por un buen rato, escuchando la lluvia caer y los truenos que ahora le recordaban la situación en la colina.

Sacó el teléfono de su chaleco y comenzó a marcar un número esperando que le respondieran.

—¿Hola?

—Yamato, soy Kakashi. Sólo quería saber... ¿Tienes la tarde libre?

—¿Ocurre algo? Tú nunca me llamas.

Kakashi miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared.

—Pensé que podrías acompañarme al bar, ya que hoy en mi cumpleaños.

—Se supone que debo cuidar de Orochimaru ¿no?

—Ah es cierto, supongo que no somos amigos después de todo. Bien, invitaré a alguien más.

—¡No! ¡Espera Kakashi! Dejaré un relevo, dime a qué bar debo ir y estaré allí.

(...)

Dos botellas vacías sobre la mesa, Kakashi estaba mirando el vasito de sake con indiferencia.

—Ahí viene el dueño del local, ¡cúbrete el rostro pronto!

Se subió la máscara y dejó el vasito sobre la mesa. Se habían sentado en una mesa apartada de las demás, Kakashi daba la espalda a los hombres ebrios que hablaban en voz alta sobre asuntos banales.

—Sexto, gracias por venir a este lugar. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo más?

Kakashi volteó a verlo.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Si necesita algo por favor no dude en llamarme, estoy a sus órdenes.

El hombre se retiró y Yamato miró a Kakashi.

—Dijiste que es tu cumpleaños.

—Sip.

—¿Por qué estamos en un bar? ¡Eres el Hokage! La gente podría hablar mal de ti por estar en este sitio.

—Ellos hablarán mal de mí cuando deje este cargo, por el momento soy como un dios para todos ellos.

Se bajó la máscara y volvió a beber.

—¿Siempre te pones así en tus cumpleaños?

—No es como que disfrute mucho de ellos ¿sabes? Cada vez que llega este día, me siento más solitario.

Yamato se sirvió sake y se lo tomó de golpe.

—Pero cuando te cases todo eso habrá terminado así que quita esa cara. Me dijeron que ya viste a las candidatas ¿cuál es la más guapa?

Kakashi suspiró recordando.

—Todas son mujeres bellas y son muy jóvenes para un viejo como yo. Kurotsuchi casi es de la edad de Sakura ¿te imaginas? Simplemente no puedo aceptarlo.

Yamato rió al ver la expresión en su rostro.

—Eres un casanova mi estimado Kakashi. Tú puedes seguir leyendo tus libros, te gustan más las mujeres de ficción.

—Cállate —Kakashi también se rió y se bebió el último sorbo de su vaso—. Ah, es cierto.

Buscó en su mochila su libro Icha Icha Paradise, al ver las tapas naranjas lo sacó rápidamente y lo abrió.

—Tengo mucho sin leer esto, he estado muy ocupado.

—¿Piensas leer aquí? Ve a tu casa, cochinote —Yamato se partió de la risa.

—Shh, cállate y escucha. Hay una frase muy sabia en este libro.

 _«Ella tenía la mirada de ángel pero bajo su piel ocultaba a un demonio»_

—¿Sabes lo que significa Yamato? Significa que las mujeres que se ven más amables, son las peores.

—Tal vez se refiere a que luce inocente pero es una sucia pervertida —Yamato codeó a Kakashi.

—No, no significa eso. Mira, voy a buscar otro fragmento que venía por aquí...

Repentinamente Kakashi notó unas letras en una de las hojas, estaban hechas con bolígrafo azul y se acercó más el libro para verlas bien.

—No te lo comas —se burló Yamato.

—No es eso.

Kakashi siguió hojeando y encontró más y más apuntes dentro de la lectura. Algunas notas adhesivas pegadas como separadores y empezó a leer en su mente aquellas frases.

 _«El protagonista no amaba a la joven mujer, él sólo quería su cuerpo y ella se dio cuenta por eso lo rechaza en los primeros cuatro capítulos»_

 _«Este capítulo central menciona gran cantidad de contenido erótico»_

 _«Me gusta la descripción del lugar»_

—¿Kakashi? ¿Sigues ahí? Hola —Yamato movió su mano frente a la cara del Hokage.

—Ella rayó mi libro —dijo con sus cejas fruncidas.

—¿Ella? ¿Quién?

—Nada, olvídalo.

Guardó nuevamente el libro.

—¿Terminaste? —Le cuestionó a su compañero— Hay que volver a casa.

—Eso está bien para ti, yo debo ir a una sucia cueva a vigilar a Orochimaru. ¿Sabes cómo me frustra eso? ¿Lo sabes Kakashi?

—Ya, ya, está bien te doy permiso de que descanses en tu departamento. Ahora, paguemos la cuenta y vayámonos.

—¿No estarás pensando en que yo pague verdad? Sólo porque es tu cumpleaños.

—Yo lo haré, hombre.

Kakashi sacó su cartera y empezó a buscar efectivo. A Yamato se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa cartera? ¿Es piel genuina?

—Es un regalo que recibí hoy.

—Te odio Kakashi.

El Hokage se levantó para ir con el dueño del local y pagarle la cuenta.

—Sexto, tengo una petición —el hombre tras el mostrador se veía nervioso.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podría por favor pedirle a sus shinobis que sean respetuosos cuando vengan a este bar?

—¿Ha tenido problemas con algunos de ellos?

—En realidad, no ha habido mucho conflicto pero en este mes pasaron dos circunstancias. La primera es que se pelearon tres ninjas después de haber bebido mucho y me rompieron una mesa.

Kakashi resopló.

—Y hace poco vino una joven mujer y uno de ellos comenzó a acosarla.

—Ya veo, entiendo. Hablaré con todos mis shinobis muy seriamente. Gracias.

Kakashi se iba a dar la media vuelta para irse pero algo hizo clic en su cabeza y volteó con el hombre.

—Disculpe... ¿Recuerda cómo era esa mujer de la que habló?

El dueño empezó a hacer memoria y tras unos segundos lo recordó.

—No recuerdo bien sus facciones pero era blanca y su cabello de tono azulado.

—Podría ser... ¿Ella estaba con alguien más?

—No señor, estaba sola. Creo que esperaba a alguien, no dejaba de ver el reloj.

 _«Ni siquiera fui al bar, quiero decir, iba hacia allá pero recordé que tenía unos pendientes en casa y me desvié. Hubiera sido una grosera si tú te presentabas y yo jamás llegaba así que no te sientas incómodo por eso.»_

Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Nashira le había mentido en dos ocasiones para no incomodarlo y él todavía se atrevió a lanzarle una bola de papel.

—Gracias.

Salió del bar junto con Yamato y caminaron una parte del trayecto juntos antes de que sus caminos se separaran.

Todavía seguía pensando en el misterio que envolvía a su asistente. La contrató porque se quedó cautivado por la habilidad de descubrir un engaño respecto a las intenciones masculinas, sin embargo, no sabía mucho de ella y no parecía querer decirle más información.

—Ella me ve como un viejo pervertido y pareciera que no confía en nadie.

Se quedó mirando al cielo, viendo cómo las nubes grises no se iban. Había dejado de llover pero el pronóstico indicaba que todavía no terminaban las tormentas.

—¡Ah! —Kakashi tuvo una idea— Si ella guarda un secreto no lo descubriré... Pero tal vez sí lo haga Sukea. Necesito comprarme una cámara.


	12. EL REPORTERO FREELANCER

**Capítulo 12.-** **"El reportero freelancer"**

Varios días pasaron y el clima mejoró en Konoha. El resplandeciente sol matutino del último día de verano era simplemente maravilloso y agradable.

El día había sido libre para los shinobis y empleados de la Torre del Hokage, así lo decidió Kakashi para permitir que se pintaran las paredes interiores de las oficinas. Por esa razón todos aprovecharon para estar con sus familias o parejas...

—¡Ush! ¡Tía ya no puedo más, me duele la espalda! ¿No has considerado comprar una lavadora automática? Ya no estamos en tiempos de tallar la ropa manualmente.

La joven mujer se sobaba la espalda baja con ambas manos y se retorcía tratando de aliviar su malestar.

—Nashira, si sigues con esa actitud nunca te vas a casar.

Ella soltó un bufido lleno de indignación.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el matrimonio? Es mi día libre y quiero ocuparlo en otras actividades no estar aquí bajo el sol lavando ropa que ni siquiera es mía.

La tía de Nashira negó con su cabeza y le quitó la prenda de la mano.

—No cabe duda que eres igual de terca que tu madre, el tiempo que convivimos me sirvió para saber la clase de persona que era.

Nashira suspiró.

—No me hables de ella —le quitó a su tía la ropa y volvió a tallarla ella misma—. Tú puedes ir a preparar la comida, yo me haré cargo de esto.

Su tía esbozó una sonrisa.

—Esa es mi muchacha. Voy a preparar tu comida favorita, ya lo verás.

Nashira se mantuvo observando la espalda de su tía mientras se adentraba a la casa tarareando algunas melodías. Luego sus ojos viajaron hasta sus manos donde estaba la prenda enjabonada e hizo un mohín.

Para solventar todos los gastos, su tía ofrecía el particular servicio de lavar ropa ajena. No era un trabajo bien remunerado y sus únicos clientes eran los ancianos que vivían en el barrio y no podían encargarse de sus obligaciones. El sueldo que Nashira recibía como asistente de Kakashi era simplemente lo justo pero la vida en Konoha se estaba tornando cara y sobrevivir no era sencillo.

—Yo debería estar triunfando con mi sueño hecho realidad —masculló mientras ponía su empeño en friccionar la ropa con el talladero—, no haciendo este tipo de trabajos.

Terminó de lavar y pasó toda la carga de ropa a un contenedor con agua limpia para enjuagar. Tomó aire luego del gran esfuerzo que hizo y miró con un puchero el gran recipiente sabiendo que aún tenía que exprimir todo y colgarlo en el tendedero para que se secara.

—Oh Santo Monje del Valle Rocoso, si en verdad exististe y tienes súper poderes... ¿Por qué no me haces inmensamente rica?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y vio a un hombre parado tras ella. La imagen estaba al revés por lo que se enderezó y se dio la media vuelta totalmente sorprendida esperando que el extraño no la hubiera escuchado.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

El hombre alto sonrió amablemente y a ella le pareció que ya lo había visto antes. Fijó su atención en las franjas moradas bajo sus ojos y el color grisáceo de ambos iris, pero a pesar de que era bien parecido, concluyó que tenía un horrible gusto para vestirse.

—Buenos días, Señorita. Discúlpeme si la he asustado.

La relajante voz del sujeto la hizo bajar su defensa y dejar de pensar que era un ladrón.

—No estoy asustada —dijo y se avergonzó por la manera tan intensa en que él la miraba, se percató entonces que su abdomen estaba mojado por haber cargado la ropa y se le estaba pegando la blusa—. ¿Le puedo servir en algo?

—Bueno, antes que nada déjeme presentarme. Mi nombre es Sukea y soy un reportero freelancer.

—¿Reportero freelancer? —Inquirió tratando de descifrar qué significaba esa palabra.

—Trabajo por mi cuenta —aclaró él—, soy mi propio jefe y trabajo según mis horarios.

A Nashira le brillaron los ojos emocionada.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso suena fantástico! —Llevó sus manos al rostro y pensó en cómo sería estar en sus zapatos— ¿Y cómo le va económicamente? ¿Tiene buenos ingresos?

Sukea se sobó la barbilla y miró hacia un lado.

—Pues... Doy tres comidas al día así que creo que está bien.

Nashira dejó caer los hombros decepcionada.

—¿Comer? ¿Esa es su motivación? —Su expresión se volvió de tristeza y le dio la espalda para enjuagar la ropa— ¿Cuándo voy a ser rica? —Musitó en un tono de angustia.

—Eh... Sigo aquí.

—Sí, dígame qué es lo que desea.

No lo miró por estar realizando su actividad, Sukea se puso a un lado de ella para seguir hablando.

—Estoy haciendo un reporte acerca de los civiles que trabajan en la Torre del Hokage, quiero dar a conocer la importancia que tienen en la administración del bienestar de la aldea.

—¿Por qué enfocarse en los civiles? ¿Sabe usted que allí hay más ninjas que personas comunes? —Exprimió una prenda con todas sus fuerzas y luego la sacudió salpicando ligeramente su rostro y el de Sukea—. ¿No sería mejor hablar sobre los ninjas? Tienen historias interesantes qué contar.

—De ninjas ya todos sabemos, quiero resaltar la importancia de personas que nada tienen que ver con el mundo de los shinobis y sin embargo son extraordinarios en su trabajo dentro de la Torre.

Nashira rió y luego lo miró antes de ir a tender la camisa en sus manos.

—¿Cómo sabe que trabajo en esa Torre?

Sukea parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió.

—Fui por mi propia cuenta a investigar, me atendió un chico de coleta llamado Shikamaru.

Nashira apretó los labios y fue hacia el tendedero para colgar la prenda.

—¿Ya ha entrevistado a otros compañeros?

Sukea afirmó moviendo su cabeza.

—Pero ellos me dejaron muy en claro que hay una asistente que trabaja directamente con el Sexto Hokage y que no es una kunoichi. Si el Hokage decidió que usted fuera sus asistente personal me imagino que debe ser alguien magnífica.

Nashira se sonrojó y no pudo esconder la sonrisa en sus labios, se cruzó de brazos y levantó el pecho.

—Bien... ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

—Es una entrevista que nos tomará tiempo.

Ella asintió.

—Entonces déjeme terminar con mis actividades y después haremos esa entrevista. Si gusta, puede esperarme en la sala de la casa, estoy segura que a mi tía no le molestará.

Lo llevó hasta el interior de la vivienda, su tía al verlo se quedó impactada, él alzó una mano para saludar y la mujer se ruborizó.

—Tía, él es Sikea-

—Sukea —corrigió él.

—Sukea, sí, eso —sacudió la cabeza—. Es un reportero y vino a entrevistarme, todavía estoy terminando de enjuagar la ropa así que le pedí que espere aquí sentado. Por favor, trátalo bien.

—Oh Nashira, deberías dejar que él te entreviste primero.

—No tía, quiero poner toda mi atención en esto así que primero termino con mis deberes y regreso —volteó con el hombre—. No tardaré, está usted en su casa.

—Muy amable.

Nashira salió de nueva cuenta y Sukea se quedó mirando la decoración de la sala, había cuadros antiguos y en una repisa estaba una foto que parecía familiar. Sintió ganas de ir a verla pero la mujer mayor seguía allí.

—Voy a traerle unos aperitivos, por favor póngase cómodo.

Sukea movió su cabeza y cuando la mujer desapareció de su vista se dirigió a la repisa para observar bien la imagen. En ella estaba un hombre cargando a un niño sonriente y, abrazada a su cintura, una niña que aparentaba algunos ocho años, si su sentido no lo engañaba podía estar seguro que esa niña era Nashira.

Ella tenía un brillo en sus ojos violetas que no recordaba haber visto antes y sonreía con tanta felicidad que podía contagiarlo con sólo mirar la imagen.

—Él era mi hermano.

La voz de la mujer lo estremeció y volteó, ella traía una bandeja en sus manos con galletas y té; la dejó sobre la mesita de centro y se aproximó para observar la imagen también. Sus ojos eran nostalgia pura.

—Lo siento yo no quería entrometerme.

—No, no se disculpe. Una foto tan bonita no puede ser ignorada ¿verdad?

Sukea volvió sus pupilas a la fotografía.

—Dijo que el hombre en la foto era su hermano —habló instándola a seguir con la historia detrás de la imagen.

—Sí, y los dos niños eran sus hijos. ¿Ve usted a la pequeñita sonriendo? —Señaló— Es Nashira.

Kakashi, quien permanecía disfrazado de Sukea, recordó cuando entrevistó a Nashira y ella le dijo que el único familiar que tenía era su tía paterna. Se preguntó qué sucedería con el resto de su familia, se cuestionó también por qué no estaba su madre en el retrato.

—¿Por qué no toma asiento? Le preparé un delicioso té y unas exquisitas galletas de arroz.

—Ah... Sí, muchas gracias.

—Mi nombre es Madoka —se presentó haciendo una reverencia—, puede llamarme así.

La mujer salió de la salita y volvió a la cocina para continuar preparando la comida. Sukea miró el plato con galletas y tomó una, se le quedó mirando por ambos lados y luego la llevó a su boca. Alzó una ceja aprobando el buen sabor que tenía.

Miró por la ventana cómo Nashira exprimía la ropa antes de tenderla. Se notaba en su cara que odiaba hacer eso sin embargo, no se estaba rindiendo y continuaba decidida hasta el momento de terminar con su tarea.

—¡Ay sí, por fin! —Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se limpió la frente— Ya terminé.

Recogió el canasto vacío y entró a la casa, su piel estaba roja por el tiempo que permaneció bajo el sol y vio a Sukea sentado con sus ojos fijos en ella. Se sintió apenada y sólo se limitó a decir que iría a cambiarse de ropa porque la que usaba estaba mojada.

Entró a su habitación y abrió el armario buscando desesperadamente algo decente para vestir. Sacó una blusa de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos, estaba muy acalorada y quería algo fresco. Cerró la puerta del armario y se quitó la blusa, luego se detuvo mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo; el enrojecimiento de su piel con la claridad de la parte no bronceada sería muy visible si usaba esa blusa. Si se ponía esos pantalones sus piernas quedarían expuestas al extraño reportero sentado en la sala y eso sólo la incomodaría.

Se tocó el abdomen y su mano se cerró en un puño cuando notó algo que no le gustó.

—Maldita sea, me estoy poniendo gorda.

Volvió a abrir el armario y buscó algo más discreto. Finalmente volvió con una camisa larga y un pantalón capri, apenas y se había trenzado correctamente el cabello, odiaba traerlo suelto.

—Ya estoy aquí —se sentó frente a él—, ya puede comenzar con su entrevista.

Sukea miró su maletín y sacó una videocámara, Nashira vio el objeto con horror.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Piensa tomar video?

Se miró la ropa y la trenza.

—¿Eh? ¿No quiere que la grabe?

Ella juntó los brazos y atrapó sus manos en ambas piernas.

—Me da un poco de pena —admitió con un tono más suave, Sukea la miró unos instantes y luego sonrió.

—No se preocupe, este video será editado y le prometo que la imagen será perfecta. No habrá nada de qué quejarse.

Ella pensó en algo y se tensó.

—Un minuto... ¿Quiénes podrán ver este video?

—Eh... Pues...

—¿Lo verá el Hokage? —Preguntó aterrada imaginándose cómo se podría burlar de ella— No, no quiero que lo vea. Pero no creo que haya manera de que él pueda encontrar esta entrevista ¿verdad? —Habló para sí misma.

—Tranquila, eso no pasará. Estoy seguro que el Sexto Hokage tiene mejores cosas que hacer que ver la entrevista de un reportero freelancer.

Nashira se quiso engañar creyendo sus palabras. Se tocó las mejillas y estaban ardiendo de vergüenza. Sukea encendió la cámara y comenzó a hacerle preguntas, era evidente que ella estaba nerviosa.

—¿Podría por favor presentarse? —Pidió él.

—M-mi nombre es Nashira Kitayaka —sus ojos se negaban a mirar directamente al lente de la cámara—, tengo veintinueve años y trabajo como asistente del Sexto Hokage.

—Nashira ¿usted nació en Konoha?

—No, yo nací en la aldea del Valle Rocoso, es un pequeño pueblo.

—¿Podría contarnos algo sobre su pueblo? En interesante saber que alguien que pertenece a otra aldea trabaja como asistente de un poderoso shinobi.

Nashira tragó saliva y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Sus ojos de vez en cuando veían hacia la cámara.

—Bu-bueno, mi pueblo de origen no es nada comparado con Konoha. No tiene toda esta tecnología nueva ni muchos turistas que lo visiten, pero es un lugar agradable con gente muy servicial y amable —su mente viajaba recordando cada detalle del lugar donde creció—. Hay un lago hermoso cerca de los bosques, creo que es la única atracción.

—¿Cómo es que usted decidió mudarse a esta aldea? Suena como si amara mucho su antiguo pueblo.

—Fue mi única opción. No hay trabajo para las mujeres en el Valle Rocoso, aunque me apunté para trabajar en la construcción pues es lo que está generando empleos para reparar los daños tras la guerra. Pero, justamente por ser mujer y no ser ninja fui rechazada.

Sukea se sintió mal por ella, aunque no quiso tener ese sentimiento pues estaba seguro que ella al igual que él, odiaba provocar lástima.

—Entonces se vino a vivir a Konoha y ¿cómo consiguió su empleo actual en la Torre del Hokage?

Nashira recordó la forma tan tonta en que ella y Kakashi se conocieron, pero no podía revelar la verdad porque sería humillante. La importancia de su empleo radicaba en ayudarlo a comprender a las mujeres y eso era un secreto.

—Yo envié mi solicitud y fui llamada a una entrevista, allí fui recibida personalmente por el Sexto Hokage y me dio el empleo —mintió y Sukea se mordió el labio discretamente, agradecía que ella guardara el secreto.

—¿En qué consiste su trabajo? —La puso a prueba.

—Yo recibo al personal que desea hablar con el Hokage y programo sus citas. Ordeno sus documentos y me aseguro que el restaurante envíe la comida correcta para él.

Sukea se quedó meditando esa última parte, durante la estancia de Nashira no había tenido problemas con la puntualidad de sus alimentos.

—Parece que es usted muy importante para él.

Ella se ruborizó y Sukea no lo pasó por alto, hizo zoom en su cara.

—Bu-bueno... Tanto así no lo creo. Yo sólo cumplo con mis funciones.

—El Sexto es bien conocido por ocultar su rostro... Todos tenemos expectativas de cómo luce sin la máscara ¿alguna vez usted le ha visto sin ella?

—Nunca, es algo muy íntimo y él prefiere que sea privado.

—En ese caso ¿cómo se imagina que luce su rostro realmente?

Nashira empezó a echar volar su imaginación.

—Por la forma de sus ojos y el poco puente de su nariz que he sido capaz de ver, su mentón cuadrado y sus pómulos pronunciados que dan la impresión de que su cara es más alargada —Sukea casi se atraganta, no esperaba que ella fuera así de observadora—... Creo que es alguien simpático visualmente. Tiene esa cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y me pregunto qué tan extensa es.

Sukea seguía preocupado, si ella le miraba igual que a Kakashi entonces podría descubrir el engaño. Repentinamente ella ya no parecía tan tímida y no sabía si era porque lo había descubierto o simplemente se adaptó al ambiente.

—Hablemos sobre su vida personal. ¿Es casada? ¿Tiene pareja?

Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Miró a otro lado y él notó que su nariz se ensanchaba, una clara muestra de que hablar de romanticismo la molestaba.

—Soy soltera.

—Entiendo. Disculpe si suena indiscreto es sólo que creo que usted es atractiva y por eso imaginé que era casada.

Nashira lo miró sorprendida y sintió un apretón en el estómago, bajó su vista a la mesita y su labio tembló. Trató de calmarse para no verse como una mujer tonta y débil pero Sukea no dejaba escapar ninguna de sus reacciones.

—El romance no es lo mío —dijo, su ceja derecha tembló—, me gusta tener la libertad de hacer lo que que quiero, trabajar y ganar dinero.

El hombre de la peluca castaña sonrió y enfocó la ropa de Nashira. Ella le siguió con la vista y se cubrió con sus manos.

—¿Pasa algo con mi ropa?

—Eh... No, no, es sólo que jamás había visto a alguien vestida así. Supongo que tiene un alto sentido de la moda.

Ella arrugó la frente, jamás había sido bien vestida como para recibir ese tipo de halagos. Miró de nueva cuenta la ropa de Sukea: una gabardina verde oscuro, una mascada marrón y unos pantalones grises. Hacía demasiado calor para estar tan abrigado.

—Disculpe... ¿no tiene calor? Afuera hay como treinta grados.

Sukea parpadeó repetidas veces y se miró la ropa.

—Oh, estoy bien. ¿Podemos continuar?

Nashira se encogió de hombros resignada.

—¿Qué más desea saber?

—Cosas simples como su pasatiempo, su color favorito, su fecha de cumpleaños o algo así.

—¿Esto es necesario? Pensé que sólo le interesaba saber sobre la importancia de los civiles que trabajan en la Torre.

—Bueno, saber este tipo de cosas también ayudan mucho a que las personas se den cuenta de cuan modestos son los trabajadores.

Ella no estaba muy convencida de contar más sobre su vida pero al mismo tiempo creyó que era información inofensiva.

—De acuerdo... Mi fecha de cumpleaños es el 7 de octubre —Sukea abrió los ojos momentáneamente, ella no se percató—, mi color favorito es el azul... Mi pasatiempo es la lectura.

—¡Ah! —Soltó de repente y ella lo miró— Quiero decir, eso suena bien. ¿Qué tipo de lectura?

Nashira se puso colorada y se rió inesperadamente.

—Sólo artículos sobre historia y... Novelas policíacas —se removió sobre el sofá como si se sintiera incómoda—. Es todo.

Sukea entrecerró los ojos, por alguna razón ella no sonaba muy convincente. Nashira alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, contuvo la respiración y se sintió intimidada. El corazón le estaba palpitando muy fuerte; la tensión se rompió una vez que la tía Madoka apareció en la sala.

—Disculpen la interrupción, la comida está lista. ¿Por qué no come con nosotras señor Sukea?

Nashira movió su cabeza con dificultad hasta ver a su tía, se estaba sintiendo rara frente a ese hombre y lo peor que le podía pasar era comer con él, no quería que la viera haciéndolo. De repente esa sencilla acción sería su martirio, pensaba que él era apuesto y no ansiaba que sus grises ojos la vieran devorar alimentos.

—Gracias señora Madoka, sería un placer para mí.

—Ah... Ah... Tal vez...

Nashira no pudo articular ninguna frase.

—Entonces voy a preparar la mesa. Nashira, por favor indícale a Sukea dónde se puede lavar las manos.

Ella se levantó resignada, la última pregunta la dejó indefensa.

—Sígame, por favor.

Mientras Sukea se lavaba las manos se miró en el espejo que estaba pegado a la pared frente a él. Se acomodó las pegatinas moradas y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden, luego fue hacia la cocina con las dos mujeres.

Nashira terminaba de poner los cubiertos sobre la mesa, todavía estaba pensativa y se sentía estúpida por haber actuado de ese modo. Miró a Sukea entrar por la puerta, estaba comenzando a odiar esa sonrisa en su cara pero no podía ignorar que tenía una y muy bella.

—Algo no está bien con ese tipo —pensó cuando le indicó su lugar en la mesa.

—Espero que le guste, señor Sukea. Es pollo al horno y pasta con queso, el platillo favorito de Nashira —rió con mucho entusiasmo, Nashira puso cara de lamentación.

—Estoy seguro que está delicioso —tomó los cubiertos y empezó a cortar un pedazo para llevarlo a la boca, se quedó unos momentos masticándolo y luego sonrió—. Está excelente, es usted muy buena cocinera.

—Oh cielos, ¿qué cosas dice usted?

La tía Madoka se ruborizaba con facilidad, Nashira ni siquiera había intentado comer, se seguía atormentando por cometer un error. Miró el tenedor y el cuchillo, pensaba que eran irrelevantes, tenía la costumbre de comerse el pollo usando las manos, le gustaba ensuciarse las mejillas cuando lo mordía. Su tía la seguía reprendiendo por no tener tantos modales para comer, pero ella insistía en que así se disfrutaba más. Podría haber tomado la pierna de pollo con la mano pero entonces Sukea la miraría raro y se burlaría de ella, jamás se perdonaría humillarse así frente a alguien como él.

—¿No va usted a comer, señorita?

Reaccionó y miró a Sukea, luego quiso sonreír pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue estirar su boca sin emociones. Podía sentir también la fuerte mirada de su tía, ni siquiera la miró y tomó los cubiertos imitando la manera de cortar la carne como lo hacía el reportero.

—Señor Sukea, ¿es usted un reportero famoso? —La tía Madoka estaba curiosa por saber de él, Nashira sólo escuchaba y trataba de comer de una manera decente.

—Bueno, no soy especialmente popular, sólo trato de ganarme la vida.

—Me parece que lo he visto antes, por eso preguntaba. Pensé que quizás había visto su cara en alguna revista o en la televisión.

—No, jamás he salido en televisión —se rió nervioso—. Generalmente publico mis artículos bajo un seudónimo, me gusta mantener mi privacidad.

—Eso es irónico —por fin habló Nashira—. No le gusta que sepan de usted sin embargo, usted quiere saber la vida de todos.

—Bueno sí... Pero eso es porque yo no soy alguien importante y por eso a nadie le interesaría saber sobre mí.

—Entonces ha llegado su momento —ella tomó el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo quiero saber de usted.

Sukea se estremeció y tomó de su vaso con agua.

—¿Qué quiere saber de mí? Sólo soy una persona aburrida.

—Nada que no pueda responder. Simplemente cosas normales, ya sabe... ¿De dónde es? Si tiene hijos, esposa, novia, amante o deslices.

Sukea se quedó anonadado y la tía rió por lo bajo, pensaba que su sobrina por fin se había interesado en un hombre.

—Soy soltero y sin compromisos —dijo—, y sí, soy de esta aldea.

—Ya veo. Entonces ¿qué tipo de mujeres le gustan?

—Gracias Santo Monje —se oyó en voz baja la voz de la mujer mayor, Nashira trató de ignorar el comentario.

—Pu-pues... Jamás me había puesto a pensar en eso haha...

—Ehh... ¿Cómo es posible? Es usted un tipo apuesto, por el brillo de su cabello puedo deducir que lo lava con frecuencia y su piel impecable parece ser cuidada con cremas humectantes.

Kakashi se arrepintió de hacerle caso a Sakura y comenzar a usar ese tratamiento contra arrugas cuando la visitó en el hospital por una alergia. Ella le dijo que se estaba poniendo arrugado y eso lo hizo entrar en pánico.

—Me gusta verme presentable, recuerde que soy reportero.

Nashira lo estudió cuidadosamente y vio el lunar en su mentón, tuvo una idea descabellada relacionada con esa marca y se mordió los labios esperando que él no la descubriera fantaseando.

No hubo más cuestionamientos y la comida terminó en santa paz. Sukea preparaba su maletín para marcharse, no pretendía permanecer más tiempo o se metería en problemas.

—¿Eso es una cámara fotográfica?

Nashira se asomó a ver dentro del maletín donde tenía varias piezas.

—Sí, es un modelo reciente.

—Wow, se mira como nueva. Es usted muy pulcro con sus cosas ¿no? ¿Puedo verla?

Sukea sacó el objeto para entregárselo, ella lo tomó y lo miró fascinada. La emoción de su rostro era tan notoria que el hombre se sintió en armonía viéndola con esa expresión.

—¿Quiere que le tome una foto?

Ella movió sus ojos para posarlos en él.

—¿Eh? No, no hace falta. Ya tiene el video.

Sukea le quitó la cámara y la encendió.

—Es una cámara profesional, apuesto a que saldrá bien.

—N-no, no —ella movía sus manos—, de verdad no es necesario.

—Puedo tomarle una foto con su tía.

La mujer salió de la cocina y se acercó emocionada, Nashira no quería ser fotografiada había sido suficiente con la grabación.

—¿Por qué no sale usted también en la foto, señor Sukea? —Sugirió la tía Madoka.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, hay cámaras que tienen contador de segundos ¿no? ¿Ésta no es una de ésas?

Sukea miró su cámara y encontró el temporizador. La idea parecía descabellada pero por alguna razón también sonaba divertido. Jamás había tenido una foto de él disfrazado.

—Sí, acomódense en ese sitio voy a colocar el contador.

La tía arrastró a Nashira hasta la sección indicada y luego Sukea corrió a posarse con ellas. Evidentemente la mujer mayor lo colocó en medio y se tomó de su brazo. Nashira hizo una mueca de incomodidad y Sukea la jaló del brazo para que su imagen cupiera en la foto, luego habló.

—Digan _cheese_.

Sukea y la tía Madoka repitieron la frase, Nashira alzó una ceja con consternación ante tal pedimento y la foto fue tomada. Todavía estaba encandilada por el flash cuando Sukea y su tía estaban viendo la imagen que se proyectaba en la diminuta pantalla.

—Ouu... Qué foto tan linda. Haha mire la cara de Nashira, ella simplemente estaba aterrada.

—¿Qué? ¡Déjeme verla!

Iba a arrebatarle la cámara pero Sukea la alzó para que no la alcanzara y le sonrió.

—La próxima vez se la mostraré, primero debo imprimirla y le prometo que la traeré.

—Quiero verla ahora ¿qué pasa con mi cara? No puedo tener una fotografía donde me veo horrible.

—Nashira no seas escandalosa.

Sukea tomó su maletín e hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias por los alimentos señora Madoka, es usted muy amable.

—Vuelva cuando quiera, ésta también es su casa.

Iba a despedirse de Nashira pero ella tenía el ceño fruncido y habló antes que él.

—Lo acompaño señor Sukea.

Caminó con él más allá de la puerta y luego se detuvieron.

—Gracias por la entrevista.

—Por cierto... ¿En dónde la publicará? Me gustaría leerla, verla o lo que sea que hará con mi video.

Sukea se quedó petrificado y se rascó la barbilla.

—Bueno, voy a editar el video haciendo cortes de las cosas importantes. Pensaba que sería bueno enviarle una copia del video a su trabajo.

—Pero me gustaría ver lo que opinan otras personas.

—Ah... Actualmente estoy trabajando en un proyecto, quiero que una televisora pueda transmitir mis entrevistas. Si se llega a un acuerdo le prometo que le avisaré para que usted pueda ver la entrevista en televisión.

Sí, se había metido en un problema. No esperaba que Nashira le pidiera eso y ahora tenía que pensar en cómo salir del hoyo sin ser descubierto.

—Bueno, me voy.

—Espere.

Sukea volteó otra vez y se estremeció con los ojos violetas que lo estudiaban. Nashira estaba muy callada sólo viéndolo de pies a cabeza y haciendo muecas.

—No puedes engañarme.

—¿Eh? —Ella repentinamente le habló con más confianza.

—Tal vez al principio no me di cuenta pero ahora lo entiendo todo —soltó un sonido parecido a una risa aunque sonaba más a un quejido—. Debí imaginarlo. Ese cabello sedoso y brillante, tu mascada estilo invernal y esa gabardina verde que huele a jabón fino.

Sukea tragó saliva.

—Ve-verás...

—No tienes hijos, ni esposa, ni nada. Te gusta vivir en el anonimato y no me puedes decir qué tipo de mujeres te gustan. Ahora sé lo que pasa aquí.

—Nashira escucha, esto no es lo que crees. Hay una buena razón para esto.

Ella movió su cabeza afirmando sin dejar de verlo.

—Por supuesto que hay una buena razón.

—Entonces déjame explicarte, yo sólo-

—Eres gay.

Los ojos de Sukea casi se salen de sus órbitas y su boca por poco cae hasta el suelo. Estaba impactado por esa conclusión tan descabellada.

—No puedes negarlo, eres gay. Lo supe desde que vi tu cara cuando analizabas mi ropa.

—Oye, no... Espera, estás malinterpretando las cosas.

Nashira se acercó más y sus rostros estuvieron muy de cerca.

—Sukea, no lo niegues más, sé que es difícil pero puedes ser sincero conmigo. Si es tu secreto, no voy a revelarlo, te doy mi palabra.

—Escucha, esto no es así. No soy gay.

Nashira le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Hueles malditamente bien, los hombres que conozco apestan a cigarro, alcohol, tierra, carne cocida o a perro mojado.

Sukea estaba estupefacto, ella sacó esa repentina idea por el perfume caro que se echó ese día. Y lo que más le sorprendió es que hablaba del olor de todos los hombres que conocía, entonces ¿a qué olía Kakashi? Quiso preguntarle pero se abstuvo.

—Está bien si eres gay, todos tenemos nuestras preferencias ¿no? —Le sonrió y por primera vez vio en ella una sonrisa así de sincera. Sintió un apretón raro en el estómago.

—Nashira, yo...

—Podemos ser amigos, así no seremos tan solitarios ¿verdad? Tú me puedes dar consejos sobre cómo debo vestirme y qué productos puedo usar, quiero que mi cabello brille como el tuyo —se miró la trenza mal hecha.

—No sé si es conveniente que ella crea que soy gay —pensó— ¿qué debo hacer? Piensa Kakashi, piensa...

—¿Sukea?

—Volveré luego ¿sí? Gracias por tu tiempo.

No dijo nada más y se fue corriendo. El sudor le escurría por todo el cuello y gran parte de la culpa la tenía la mascada que estaba usando, se la arrancó de un tirón y se fue directo a casa.

Nashira se quedó allí de pie hasta que la figura masculina desapareció.

—Esto es extraño... Siento que lo conozco —recordó el olor de su perfume y se abrazó a sí misma—. Es una lástima que sea gay, eso explica por qué me aduló tanto.

Se miró la ropa y luego se rió, se sintió extrañamente feliz.

—Dijo que soy atractiva... Es bueno tener un amigo gay.


	13. SOSPECHAS

**Capítulo 13.-** **"Sospechas"**

Un simple masaje de sienes no serviría para quitar el estrés y el dolor de cabeza que siempre le provocaba hablar con los consejeros Homura y Koharu. Apenas abandonó la sala donde minutos atrás mantuvo una conversación sobre el destino de la aldea, y Kakashi ya podía sentir que estaría harto por el resto del día.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y llevó su mano derecha a sobar su nuca. No había tenido el suficiente tiempo de pensar en su decisión de casarse con Kazumi, porque aunque le parecía una candidata conveniente todavía estaban esas ataduras político-socio-económicas que le estaban martirizando día con día. Temía que las cosas resultaran peor si terminaba contrayendo matrimonio con la distinguida señorita.

Sus pensamientos perturbadores se vieron interrumpidos por una imagen; Kakashi colocó ambas manos sobre el barandal de la escalera y miró a Nashira hablando con Shikamaru, ella le daba la espalda por lo que no podría notar que la estaba mirando. Aguzó el oído para entender de qué iba la conversación, ella no tardó mucho en levantar ligeramente el tono de su voz y fue allí donde los pulmones del Hokage casi se paralizaron.

—Entonces... ¿No hablaste con ningún reportero? —Ella insistía y el pelinegro movía los ojos hacia un lado tratando de hacer memoria.

—He hablado con muchas personas esta semana.

—Sí pero él era muy alto y tenía el cabello castaño y brillante —Nashira movía sus manos en el aire dando cierto grado de énfasis a su descripción—. Tenía esas marcas moradas debajo de los ojos y vestía ropa invernal.

—Esa es una descripción extraña —Shikamaru apoyó un brazo en el escritorio—, ¿dices que te ha entrevistado?

—Sí, me dijo que es un reportero freelancer y que ya había hablado contigo sobre esto. Se me hizo sospechoso por lo que...

—Ejem ejem —Kakashi apareció en medio de los dos y clavó su mirada en Shikamaru—, a trabajar, no es tiempo de estar platicando.

—Lo siento, señor —el moreno se disculpó y se alejó de allí.

—Nashira, no le quites el tiempo a los empleados.

Kakashi se giró sobre sus talones y la vio a la cara, pero ella seguía como perdida en sus pensamientos. Movió su mano frente al rostro de la mujer y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

—Tal vez era un farsante —la oyó decir.

—Nashira te estoy hablando.

La mano de Kakashi fue hacia la cara de ella y le apretó las mejillas haciendo que su boca se comprimiera. Le pareció de lo más gracioso y no pudo evitar reír, Nashira por su parte se molestó y le quitó la mano para palparse las mejillas por el dolor causado.

—¡Los Hokages no hacen eso!

—No me estabas prestando atención y las empleadas no ignoran a sus jefes.

Nashira bufó.

—Estaba meditando ¿de acuerdo? También tengo mis preocupaciones.

—Nashira estaba pensando... ¿Cuándo tendremos una cita?

Ella alzó las cejas y por instantes no sintió su respiración.

—¿Por qué habríamos de tener una cita? —Se abrazó a sí misma.

—Oh, no lo malinterpretes. Recuerda que debes instruirme para mis citas con las candidatas, no queda mucho tiempo y aún no entiendo nada.

—Ah es cierto, lo había olvidado.

Caminó hacia su cubículo dejando a Kakashi atrás, luego él le siguió el paso y la miró sentarse frente al escritorio acomodando unas carpetas.

—Entonces quieres que tengamos una cita de prueba ¿no es así? —Habló sin mirarlo— ¿Quieres saber qué cosas se deben hacer?

—Bueno, no es como si estuviera muy entusiasmado. Pero tampoco quiero hacerlas pasar un mal rato.

Nashira sonrió con burla y negó con su cabeza.

—Definitivamente eres virgen.

—¡Que no lo soy! —Kakashi apoyó con fuerza sus manos en el escritorio haciendo saltar las carpetas.

—¡La mano no cuenta, Kakashi!

—Los dedos tampoco —contraatacó.

Nashira abrió la boca con indignación y no pudo soltar ninguna palabra, ella y Kakashi tuvieron un duelo de miradas y la sangre se le subió hasta la cabeza. Sabía que no tardaría en ruborizarse y odiaba esa sensación de humillación. Estaba intentando pensar en algo cruel para que él sintiera lo mismo pero todas sus fuerzas se mantenían en una batalla por no dejar de ver sus ojos negros.

—¿Quieres tomarte esto en serio, Nashira? —Dijo con seriedad y acercó su rostro— Recuerda porqué estás aquí, vas a ayudarme a entender a estas mujeres y cómo debo tratarlas sin lastimarlas, mi futuro depende de ello y por eso te elegí.

Ella tragó saliva con indignación y se sintió miserable.

—Para empezar, Kakashi —por fin pudo hablar—. A una mujer no debes intimidarla, no debes decirle cosas así de sucias ni burlarte de ella.

—Yo no hago esas cosas —se enderezó—, soy lo más respetuoso posible.

El labio inferior de Nashira tembló y respiró fuerte antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Si vamos a tener esa cita, deberás tratarme como se supone que tratas a las mujeres. Soy una mujer, Kakashi, por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Sé lo que eres, pero tú no eres una candidata a casarse conmigo.

—Gracias al cielo —dijo burlándose—. Tú dices cuándo quieres practicar tus citas.

—Lo más pronto posible.

—El domingo, a las diez de la mañana frente a la fuente del parque central. Allí nos encontraremos.

—¿Tan temprano? Ese tipo de citas son para jóvenes, yo soy un adulto.

Nashira se desesperó y apretó los puños debajo del escritorio.

—Oh muy bien ¿qué es lo que quieres entonces? ¿Que nos veamos a las ocho de la noche frente a un bar y después de un par de copas vayamos a un hotel?

Kakashi se llevó una mano a su cabello y no le quitó la vista de encima.

—Esto es serio, Nashira.

Ella se puso de pie.

—Estoy siendo seria, tú eres el que no entiende. Si te digo que es a las diez de la mañana es porque será a las diez de la mañana ¿de acuerdo? Y si te gusta, o si prefieres despedirme y contratar a alguien más para que se haga cargo de ti.

—De acuerdo, vamos a tranquilizarnos ¿sí? —Kakashi caminó de un lado a otro respirando profundo— Ambos estamos tensos por diversas razones pero no caigamos en la frustración o diremos cosas que no debemos decir. Volveré a la oficina, y pensaré en todo esto. Tú debes hacer lo mismo.

Nashira se dejó caer en la silla.

—¿Quieres arroz con pollo o tonkatsu para la comida? —Había tomado una libreta para anotar lo que pediría al restaurante pero no lo estaba mirando a la cara.

—No te preocupes por eso, saldré a comer más tarde.

Sin decir nada más salió del cubículo, Nashira aventó la libreta al suelo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Es un imbécil.

(...)

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba llorando, pero se limpiaba las lágrimas dentro del cubículo del baño. Ese día sus emociones habían estado a flor de piel y todo le parecía mal; no quería verse en el espejo y odiaba cómo su cabello se puso rebelde esa mañana. Imaginaba que eran esos horribles síntomas premenstruales.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó unos pasos y voces femeninas; se mantuvo en silencio escuchando cuando oyó su nombre en boca de ellas.

—¿Has notado que el Hokage pasa mucho tiempo cerca de la nueva?

—¿Te refieres a la tal Nashira?

—¿Quién más? Ella me parece rara, nunca habla con nadie que no sea Shikamaru o el Hokage.

—¿Crees que ella y el Hokage...? —La mujer bajó un poco el tono de su voz y Nashira rápidamente levantó sus pies para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba allí— ¿Crees que ellos dos sean amantes?

Nashira sintió náuseas.

—¿Qué? —La otra mujer empezó a reír— ¿Qué? ¿Amantes? ¡No, qué va! Ella es muy poco agraciada, ni siquiera se ve que le interese vestirse bien. El Hokage es como un dios de pura perfección, no sabes qué ganas tengo de perderme entre sus brazos.

—Ay sí, sí, yo también —ambas suspiraron—. Siempre huele bien, saluda con mucho respeto y su fuerte presencia varonil me hace enloquecer.

Nashira puso los ojos en blanco. Pensó que eran un par de idiotas.

—Oye, oye, oye —rió una de ellas y empezó a hablar más bajo— ¿has visto cómo le quedan los pantalones? ¡Oh, dios!

—¡Sí! ¿No te dije el otro día que le miraras la retaguardia?

Siguieron con su cotilleo hasta que se dejaron de oír sus voces. Nashira bajó los pies y se levantó para salir a lavarse las manos. Casi se le acalambraban las piernas de tanto soportar el peso de su cuerpo.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio le mira el trasero a ese creído? —Dijo para sí misma mientras se enjabonaba las manos— Si supieran que su príncipe va a casarse con una niña rica no estarían tan contentas...

Sus ojos se desviaron al gran espejo que tanto había querido evitar, miró su reflejo y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Ese reportero dijo que soy atractiva —alzó una ceja—. Me pregunto qué habrá sido de él, ya han pasado varios días desde la entrevista.

(...)

Kakashi hojeaba el periódico en la sección de canales televisivos y anotó una dirección en una hoja de papel. Su conciencia no había dejado de martillar dentro de él y se sentía muy culpable por la manera en que trató a su empleada desquitándose con ella toda la frustración causada por la junta con los consejeros.

—Soy un tonto —masculló—, ahora tengo que hacer otras entrevistas para que pase desapercibido este asunto.

Estiró los brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla mirando hacia el techo. Su vista estaba tan perdida que le estaba causando sueño por lo que se enderezó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Primero el trabajo y luego las distracciones.

Recogió los papeles en su escritorio y abrió el primer cajón del mueble para guardarlos pero estaba lleno así que bajó al segundo y al abrirlo vio su libro de tapas naranjas.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuándo puse esto aquí?

Guardó el resto de las cosas y sacó el libro, lo miró por ambos lados y posteriormente lo abrió. Sus párpados se levantaron y hojeó en un movimiento rápido el contenido.

—¿Y los rayones y anotaciones que hizo Nashira?

El libro estaba intacto, pero definitivamente no era un ejemplar nuevo. Buscó dentro de su mochila el mismo libro y lo encontró, ése que días atrás le arrebató a su empleada para descubrir que estaba lleno de notas sobre la historia.

—¿Por qué demonios hay dos libros?

Miró ambos objetos y los comparó, pero definitivamente el libro del cajón era el suyo. Tenía esa marca en la tapa trasera que hizo con su kunai por accidente una noche que dejó caer su herramienta ninja.

Kakashi se sobó la barbilla analizando la situación, estaba confundido. Luego recordó la noche del evento para conocer a sus candidatas.

—Es cierto... Yo guardé el libro para que ella no lo viera.

 _«—Mi pasatiempo es la lectura._

— _¿Qué tipo de lectura?»_

—Esa vez... Ella se puso incómoda.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la conclusión. Se levantó de golpe aún con los libros en sus manos sacando un sonido similar a un jadeo.

—¡Nashira lee esta clase de libros!

Dejó los ejemplares sobre el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos observándolos. Caminó de un lado a otro tratando aclarar todo en su mente.

—No tenía idea de que a una mujer le gustaran este tipo de lecturas. Ella es grosera, nada tierna y siempre agradece ser soltera; pareciera que tiene cierto odio por el romance real.

Hizo memoria recordando una frase la última vez que la vio cuando se disfrazó de Sukea.

 _«—Está bien si eres gay, todos tenemos nuestras preferencias ¿no?»_

—¡Ah!

Kakashi se tambaleó y se sostuvo con la pared.

—¿Podría ser que a ella... le gusten las mujeres?

Tocaron la puerta y Kakashi se apresuró a esconder los libros en su mochila mientras autorizaba la entrada a su oficina, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Sai.

—Señor, traigo los reportes que me pidió.

—Sí, gracias —extendió su mano para recogerlos—. Esto... Sai ¿cuál es el término utilizado cuando a una mujer le gusta otra mujer?

Sai parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones sin dejar de ver a su superior, Kakashi estaba a punto de retractarse.

—Defina gustar —dijo el pelinegro.

—Gustar de modo romántico y sexual.

—Lesbianismo —argumentó sin titubear—. Lo leí en un libro.

—Lesbia... ¿Nashira es lesbiana? —Musitó pero Sai no pudo entender su frase.

—¿Necesita algo más?

—No, gracias por los reportes.

Apenas abandonó la oficina y Kakashi caminó directo a su silla donde depositó todo su peso. Sus pensamientos cada vez eran más confusos pero estaba un poco seguro de que esa era la razón por la que Nashira no mostraba interés en nadie y aparentemente congenió con Sukea pensando que él era gay.

—Eso puede ser, por eso entiende bien a los hombres y sabe cómo manejarlos. Dijo que en la cita debo tratarla como se supone que trato a las mujeres.. ¡Oh! —Chocó su puño sobre la palma de su mano— Esto debe ser una tortura para ella, debo ser cuidadoso —miró su mochila—. Le devolveré su libro cuando esté menos estresada.

Una vez más dos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta. Nashira asomó la cabeza antes de escuchar el habitual _«adelante»._

—Necesito hablar contigo —afirmó.

—Entra.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se quedó de pie frente a Kakashi hasta que él le indicó que tomara asiento.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella apretó los labios y jugó con los dedos de sus manos como símbolo de nerviosismo.

—Quiero... Quiero ofrecerte... Una disculpa.

—¿Por qué?

Nashira frunció el ceño, le estaba resultando más difícil de lo planteado.

—Por decir... Que eres virgen.

—Ah.

El silencio incómodo otra vez se hizo cómplice en aquella situación. Kakashi carraspeó y ella se acomodó el cabello. Él sabía que era su turno para disculparse pero repentinamente un calor extraño lo sofocó y de nueva cuenta se levantó para caminar de un lado a otro.

Los ojos de Nashira prestaron atención al trasero de Kakashi cuando lo vio poniéndose de pie caminando hacia el ventanal y después hacia la puerta; recordó aquella conversación de las empleadas.

 _«¡Qué demonios! ¡Es cierto!»_

Aunque estaba sorprendida por el gran descubrimiento de que, efectivamente Kakashi tenía buen trasero, no podía aguantarse la risa y apretó la boca llevando también una mano para cubrir el gesto que se formaba en su cara.

—Quiero disculparme también por lo que dije —Kakashi volteó viendo la espalda de Nashira, ella estaba cabizbaja—. Debo moderar mis palabras contigo, lo que dije fue grosero y ofensivo, lo siento.

Kakashi observó que la espalda de Nashira subía y bajaba y pensó que ella estaba llorando en silencio. Creyó que sus palabras habían ocasionado ese sentimiento en su empleada, se dirigió a ella y colocó una mano en su espalda, Nashira volteó y se limpió las lágrimas que se le formaron por reírse.

—No es necesario que llores, ah... No sé cómo lidiar en estas situaciones.

—¿Eh? —Ella no entendió lo que pasó— No estoy llorando.

—Escucha, sólo acepta mi disculpa por ofenderte. Vamos a trabajar juntos como profesionales.

Kakashi extendió su mano y ella la miró aún confundida pero de igual manera la terminó estrechando, sintiendo y viendo lo grande que era la mano del Hokage en comparación con la suya. Incluso era cálida, Nashira casi siempre tenía las manos frías y el contraste era demasiado notable.

(...)

Apenas terminó la jornada y los pasos de Kakashi se apresuraron a llegar a un sitio donde estaba seguro, encontraría claridad a sus preguntas sobre un tema nuevo para él.

Tocó el timbre dos veces y luego la puerta fue abierta mostrando a un muchacho alto de cabello negro con mirada intensa.

—Hola Sasuke.

La puerta se cerró en su cara. Kakashi parpadeó y volvió a tocar el timbre.

—Vete —oyó la voz masculina luego abrieron la puerta otra vez.

—¡Kakashi sensei! —Exclamó Sakura— Qué gusto verlo —miró a su esposo—. Sasuke, ¿por qué cerraste la puerta?

—Pensé que era un ladrón —Sakura negó con su cabeza y luego sonrió a su antiguo maestro.

—Por favor pase, sensei.

Kakashi le sonrió a Sasuke y se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar. El Uchiha se quedó de pie observándolo mientras Sakura le ofrecía té. Kakashi miró a Sarada sentada jugando con unos muñecos de peluche sobre una manta acolchada

—Sarada está creciendo muy rápido —dijo sin quitar su vista de la adorable niña—. ¿Piensan inscribirla a La Academia Ninja cuando tenga los seis años?

—¿Seis años? Cuando yo ingresé tenía cinco —dijo Sakura.

—Hablé con Iruka y otros administradores, llegamos a la conclusión de que sería bueno cambiar la edad mínima para ingresar. Estoy trabajando duro para que esta generación crezca en un periodo de paz así que no veo por qué apresurarnos a formar shinobis.

Sakura miró a su hija.

—Sarada es una Uchiha después de todo, ella definitivamente será una gran kunoichi.

Sasuke relajó los hombros y caminó hasta la sala para tomar asiento.

—¿A qué has venido, Kakashi?

El Hokage dio un sorbó al té de limón que Sakura le sirvió, haciendo tiempo para contestar.

—Vine a hablar con Sakura.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y su esposa se sentó junto a Kakashi haciéndolo indignarse aún más.

—Dígame sensei, ¿qué ocurre?

—He estado pensando que tal vez debí pedirte ayuda desde un principio con el asunto de las candidatas.

Sakura miró de reojo a Sasuke y luego sonrió al verle la cara de amargado.

—Pero sensei, usted tiene a Nashira.

—Sí pero... Bueno, sé que sólo debería preocuparme por las candidatas y ahora también quiero saber cómo tratarla a ella.

Sakura levantó sus palmas y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué no es lo mismo? Ella también es una mujer.

Kakashi dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se acercó más a Sakura para hablar en un tono más bajo, aunque era completamente inútil ya que todos en la habitación podían escuchar su voz.

—Creo que ella es lesbiana.

Sakura alzó las cejas y abrió la boca.

—¿Qué? ¿Está seguro de eso?

—Bueno... Es a la conclusión que he llegado. Sabes, ella siempre es ruda conmigo y hay otros comportamientos que me resultan confusos.

—Kakashi sensei, posiblemente usted esté malinterpretando las cosas. Las mujeres también pueden ser rudas, míreme a mí.

—Sakura, tú eres un frágil pétalo de una rosa.

Sasuke frunció más el entrecejo y no les quitó la vista de encima, Sakura empezó a reír con nerviosismo.

—Quiero decir, es cierto que eres fuerte pero cuando Sasuke aparecía frente a ti te ponías toda nerviosa y temblabas como gelatina.

Sakura se sonrojó.

—En cambio Nashira parece traer algo contra toda forma de cariño.

—¿Por qué mejor no te casas con ella, Kakashi?

Tanto Sakura como Kakashi voltearon con Sasuke quien estaba recargado en el brazo del sillón y con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué? —Kakashi expresó con desconcierto.

—Pareces más interesado en tu asistente que en las candidatas.

—Eso es porque trato con ella a diario y sólo quiero una relación más amena.

—Kakashi sensei no se altere, Sasuke sólo está bromeando.

—Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa —se levantó.

—¡Kakashi sensei!

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —el Uchiha lo imitó.

—¡Sasuke!

—Buenas noches —dijo Kakashi sin dejar de ver a Sasuke.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos!

Sakura empujó a Sasuke y lo regresó al sofá, tomó a Kakashi del chaleco y lo llevó afuera de su casa cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Sasuke se quedó un par de segundos asimilando lo que su esposa acababa de hacer y volteó con Sarada quien le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—¿Qué rayos le pasa a tu madre?

Afuera, Sakura soltó a su maestro y lo hizo tambalearse.

—Kakashi sensei, lamento el comportamiento de Sasuke. Aunque usted ya sabe cómo es él. Ha estado más irritable estos días por un asunto en particular.

—Ah, está bien, no te preocupes.

—Sólo quiero aconsejarle algo sensei. No vaya por el mundo etiquetando a las personas sin conocerlas, usted a veces puede ser un poco insolente con sus comentarios.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó Kakashi.

—¿Sensei me está escuchando?

—¡Me bajé la máscara frente a Sasuke cuando tomé el té!

Sakura rió.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que le haya visto el rostro? No es una gran sorpresa.

—Bueno, me gusta mantenerlo oculto. Ah... En fin. Iré a casa a descansar. Buenas noches Sakura.

Dio unos cuantos pasos antes de ser detenido por la voz de su alumna.

—Sensei... Recuerde esto: sea cuidadoso con sus acciones y palabras, Nashira también es una mujer.

Él alzó su pulgar antes de desaparecer, Sakura se mantuvo viendo hacia el cielo y luego sonrió al recordar la cara de Sasuke.

—Él definitivamente estaba celoso.

(...)

 _«Él tenía los ojos como miel clara y hermosa, y su sonrisa era la más encantadora. Su suave tacto la estremecían toda completa y los segundos sin estar a su lado parecían eternos._

— _Quédate conmigo esta noche._

 _Ofreció él, y ella no pudo resistirse a la tentación de sus palabras.»_

Kakashi dejó _Romance prohibido_ sobre su abdomen, y se quedó mirando hacia arriba mientras descansaba sobre su cama. Estaba releyendo la más reciente y última novela que compró para llenar su vacío interno.

—¿Sería grosero si le presto este libro a Nashira?

Miró la portada y acarició las letras brillantes con sus dedos.

—Es lo más cercano al tipo de historias que el maestro Jiraiya solía escribir, supongo que si ella también es amante de este género, esta novela podría gustarle.

(...)

Nashira estaba acostada abrazando una almohada, no había tenido apetito cuando volvió a casa y decidió tomar un baño para descansar.

Su mirada estaba perdida vagando en los recuerdos, se sentía extraña y su mente no descansaba en absoluto. Llevó su pulgar a sus labios y vio esa escena cuando a Kakashi se le pegó la tela del pantalón. Una risa inmediata apareció y sintió que le ardía la cara.

Luego, observó su mano y se acordó del cálido tacto y la comparación de tamaños de ambas manos: la de ella y la de él.

—Kazumi será la mujer a la que esas manos protejan —dijo en voz baja sin dejar de ver su propia extremidad—. Él no será grosero con ella, la cuidará siempre.

Bajó su brazo y respiró hondo mientras se aferraba a la almohada. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y luchó por no sentirse débil.

—¿Por qué tuve que ser tan estúpida? —Una lágrima resbaló por su cara y la limpió con la sábana, se giró para estar de frente con la pared—. Si tan sólo no me hubieras mentido... Si yo no hubiera cruzado ese bosque —suspiró y más lágrimas mojaron su cara, sollozó en silencio—... Te odio, maldito ninja.


	14. ENGAÑOS

**Capítulo 14.-** **"Engaños"**

Un cálido aliento recorría todo el cuello de Nashira erizándole la piel mientras unas fuertes manos acariciaban su cintura y espalda. El cuerpo le temblaba con cada toque y no pudo evitar suspirar cuando unos labios la besaron lentamente.

—Kakashi, detente...

Susurró, pero su petición fue ignorada. El hombre continuó haciéndola su presa, manteniéndola quieta bajo su torso desnudo.

Cerró los ojos de puro placer y jadeó estremeciéndose. Sus piernas se extendían y enroscaban mientras su respiración aumentaba el ritmo con cada beso.

—Kakashi...

Cuando sintió tocar el cielo, abrió sus ojos y vio la luz colándose por la cortina, tardó un rato en reaccionar pero el golpe fue más duro cuando llegó a la realidad. Se enderezó tomando aire y respirando fuertemente, se miró las manos y el cuerpo, estaba vestida con su pijama de lunares blancos y casi bañada en sudor. Luego, pasó al estado de negación.

—No, no... No, no no ¡NO! —Llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas— ¡No soñé eso! ¡No pude haber tenido un sueño erótico con Kakashi!

Se levantó rápido de la cama y se tropezó con la sábana, como pudo se arrastró hasta llegar al espejo de cuerpo completo y se miró.

—Ya no tengo quince años ¿qué diablos pasa conmigo?

Todavía no asimilaba lo que acababa de soñar, culpó a los escritos que estaban sobre su buró y que estuvo leyendo. Miró el reloj, aún le quedaba tiempo para bañarse y prepararse para ir a trabajar.

Se tallaba con fuerza los brazos y piernas con la esponja llena de jabón, como queriendo quitarse la sensación de unas caricias ficticias que se sintieron muy reales. Se enredó en la toalla y salió a secarse el cabello, cuando el aire caliente le rozó la nuca sintió cómo su cuerpo vibró y casi se le cayó el aparato hasta el suelo.

—Tranquilízate, Nashira —repitió en voz baja—, sólo fue un sueño tonto.

—¡Nashira! ¿Ya te levantaste? He preparado el desayuno.

Oyó el grito de su tía y apresuró el paso a vestirse.

—¡En un momento voy! —Miró a todos lados— ¿Dónde demonios dejé mi cepillo?

Apenas se había puesto la blusa y comenzó a buscar el cepillo para peinarse, estaba demasiado tensa para pensar con claridad. Se agachó para ver debajo de la cama, luego volteó la cabeza y lo vio tirado cerca del armario.

—¡Allí estás!

Comenzó a cepillarse y mantuvo su liga en los labios. Miró hacia la mesita y no encontró su bolso.

—¡Oh, por favor!

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió para ir donde su tía. Estaba bajando presurosa la escalera cuando devisó a la mujer sirviendo el almuerzo.

—¡Tía! ¿Has visto mi bolso?

Tras decir esas palabras se congeló, sus ojos fueron directamente al hombre castaño que estaba parado en la sala y que al verla, parecía asustado.

—Sukea...

—¡NASHIRA! —Gritó su tía— ¡Ve y ponte unos pantalones!

Ella reaccionó y miró hacia abajo para darse cuenta que sólo estaba usando bragas.

—¡AHH!

Sukea se volteó apenado y Nashira subió de nueva cuenta la escalera pero corriendo. La tía Madoka se disculpó por la imprudencia de su sobrina.

Apenas llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta, se dejó caer hasta el suelo con el corazón acelerado y la cara casi al rojo vivo.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando, no puede estar sucediendo.

Miró sus pantalones y los agarró para ponérselos.

—Cálmate, cálmate... De todos modos él es gay ¿no? —Se subió la cremallera— Y a todo esto... ¿A qué vino?

Volvió a la sala pero con menos velocidad, el aroma de la comida que su tía Madoka preparó, le estaba llegando a las fosas nasales.

—Buenos días —saludó Sukea al verla aparecer.

—Hola —contestó sin verlo directamente—. Qué sorpresa verte de nuevo, pensé que habías muerto.

Sukea rió.

—Estaba ocupado editando la entrevista ¿lo recuerdas?

Ella afirmó moviendo su cabeza, su tía volvió a la sala con una bandeja.

—Y ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

—Bueno, quiero acompañarte al trabajo para hacer algunas entrevistas. Ya sabes, para complementar mi proyecto.

—Oh, supongo que antes debes pedir permiso ¿no?

—Ya hablé con el Hokage.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No debiste! —Nashira se volteó— Ahora él sabrá de mi entrevista —pensó.

—Vamos, será divertido.

(...)

Era una mañana fresca y esplendorosa. Ambos caminaban por las calles de la aldea, veían cómo algunas tiendas eran abiertas y se preparaban para los clientes.

—¿Te gusta vivir en Konoha? —Repentinamente preguntó Sukea.

—Supongo.

—Hmm... No eres de muchas palabras ¿verdad? Me pareces una mujer misteriosa.

—Soy normal.

La Torre se podía ver cada vez más cerca, Nashira estaba desesperada por llegar para evitar ese terrible ambiente entre ambos, aunque él parecía indiferente a lo sucedido con su accidente del pantalón, ella todavía estaba incómoda.

—¿Sabes? Estaba pensando... Ya que me dijiste que te gusta la lectura ¿por qué no vamos a la librería después del trabajo?

Nashira sintió un escalofrío y se puso tensa.

—Yo no... Por el momento estoy muy ocupada y no puedo dedicarme a ese pasatiempo, lo siento.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Ah... Qué lástima.

—¿Puedo saber por qué quieres entrevistar a más empleados? Creí que antes de mí ya lo habías hecho.

—Recuerda que todos los que vi me dijeron que tú eras la más importante, así que primero fui contigo.

Nashira achicó los ojos dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras. No hubo otro interrogatorio y entonces llegaron a la Torre. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y algunos trabajadores les miraron de reojo.

—Bueno, aquí nos despedimos —dijo ella volteando a verlo—, estoy segura que no me necesitas.

—Espera, ¿te sientes bien? Estás muy seria.

—Estoy bien, sólo son cosas de mujeres.

Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se alejó de él.

—Ah... Ahora tengo que hacer esas entrevistas inútiles —pensó Kakashi y miró alrededor para buscar a su víctima.

(...)

En uno de los cubículos del baño, Kakashi reposaba su cuerpo cansado. Había consumido mucho chakra manteniendo el clon de sombra en su oficina, mientras el verdadero se paseaba por la Torre vestido de Sukea.

Pegó la cabeza a la pared de metal y cerró los ojos, estaba harto de llevar esa gabardina pesada.

—Ya tengo treinta y cinco años, no debería estar haciendo estas cosas...

Recordó el incidente en la casa de Nashira y visualizó aquellas piernas que miró escasos segundos antes de voltearse por pudor.

—Esa mujer tiene muy mala suerte... Ah, bueno... Es hora de volver al engaño.

Se quitó la gabardina antes de salir del baño, la dobló y la llevó donde Nashira trabajaba muy concentrada. Ella le escuchó llegar pero no volteó a verlo, siguió anotando en una libreta.

—¿Puedes cuidar mi abrigo? —Ella finalmente alzó la vista— ¿Por favor?

—Sí, déjalo sobre esa silla.

Sukea colocó la prenda donde le indicó y fue entonces que Nashira comenzó a prestar más atención. El cuerpo del reportero le parecía muy familiar, la manera en que la ropa le encajaba con la figura era de alguien que se ejercitaba.

—¿Haces ejercicio? —Soltó sin dejar de verlo.

—Un poco —contestó y se empezó a poner nervioso por la manera tan fuerte en que esos ojos violetas le miraban .

Nashira se levantó y lo observó con más detalle, él retrocedió discretamente.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Te pareces a alguien que conozco.

—¿Eh?

Sukea casi sudaba por el temor de ser descubierto, quiso salir de allí pero Nashira dejó atrás el escritorio para acercarse a él y mirar todo su cuerpo.

—Tengo que irme —dijo.

—Un momento —los ojos de ella terminaron conectándose con los del hombre, se mantuvo seria y después sonrió—. Olvidamos estrechar nuestras manos ¿no?

—¿Qué?

Nashira tomó la mano derecha de Sukea y la estrechó en un saludo, luego observó ambas manos juntas.

—Ya sabes, somos amigos.

—Ah, sí, sí, claro. El saludo.

Sukea agitó la mano correspondiendo.

—Debo irme.

—Haz bien tu trabajo —le volvió a sonreír y posteriormente le estiró las mejillas.

—¡Ouch! ¡Oye eso duele! —Se quejaba.

—Perdón, es que tu carita es tan tierna. Por cierto —se le acercó más para susurrarle—... ¿Qué te parece si después del trabajo, vamos a beber unas cervezas?

—Yo... No bebo.

Nashira le pegó un manotazo en la espalda y él apenas pudo quejarse.

—Siempre hay una primera vez. Por favor ¿sí? ¿Sí?

—De verdad no puedo.

—Sukea —lo tomó por los hombros—, necesito pedirte un consejo de amigos y tú eres mi único amigo en el mundo.

Sukea sonrió nervioso.

—De acuerdo, cuando salgas de trabajar iremos.

—¡Genial! Eres el mejor amigo gay del universo —lo abrazó con fuerza y Sukea arrugó la frente por la falta de aire.

—Na-shi-ra... No-pue...do...

Lo soltó.

—Ahora volveré a trabajar, ya puedes continuar con lo tuyo.

Lo empujó fuera del cubículo y regresó a sentarse mientras veía cómo él se marchaba sobándose el pecho.

La sonrisa de los labios de Nashira poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo y se miró la mano, luego, apareció un sentimiento extraño que no fue capaz de describirse pero se sentía como un ligero cosquilleo.

—¿Por qué estás jugando al disfraz, Kakashi?

Cerró la mano en un puño y suspiró.

—Bien, lo admito, me engañaste la primera vez —apoyó la cabeza en la superficie del escritorio—, por lo tanto llegó la hora de mi venganza.

Giró la cabeza y su rostro permaneció mirando las notas adhesivas que pegó en el pizarrón de su derecha, todas eran reuniones programadas para su jefe, las acomodó de manera que no le impidieran descansar lo suficiente entre una y otra; ella estaba consciente de la gran responsabilidad que Kakashi cargaba sobre sus hombros y también sabía que al final él terminaría casándose con Kazumi.

—¿Nashira?

Levantó la cabeza y miró a uno de los trabajadores, él cargaba en sus manos algunos catálogos que incluían restaurantes.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Quiero hablar con el Hokage, ¿crees que pueda recibirme ahora?

La vista de Nashira se enfocó en los libros, presentía saber para qué eran. El hombre frente a ella era sin duda uno de los encargados de la planificación de las citas con las candidatas.

—Déjame revisar su agenda —tomó un cuaderno y lo abrió, con su dedo recorrió la hoja hasta que se detuvo—. Tienes diez minutos antes de su hora de comida.

—Perfecto. Gracias Nashira.

El hombre se fue y ella se quedó mirándole la espalda antes de que desapareciera de su vista.

—Me pregunto si tendrá tiempo de cambiarse antes de que ese sujeto suba a su oficina.

(...)

El reloj marcó las siete, Nashira se levantó de golpe y guardó sus cosas en el bolso, se lo colgó y salió apresurada del cubículo mirando a todos lados para localizar a Sukea.

—¿Ya te vas? —Oyó una voz femenina, volteó y miró a una de las secretarias.

—Ya es la hora de salida —dijo.

—Cielos, Nashira... Eres muy puntual para retirarte —dijo con un tono que la molestó.

—Bueno, es mi recompensa por terminar mi trabajo a tiempo —hizo una reverencia—. Te ayudaría con todo tu papeleo —miró las montañas de carpetas en el escritorio de la mujer— pero, ese no es mi problema.

Se ajustó el tirante del bolso y corrió hacia Sukea cuando lo vio bajando la escalera. Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para que bajara con más prisa.

—¡Hey! ¡Cálmate! No tienes por qué jalarme —dijo con su voz temblando por el movimiento de su cuerpo.

—¡Nos van a ganar la mesa que me gusta!

Lo arrastró hasta fuera de la Torre y corrió sin soltarlo para llegar al bar. Sukea estaba arrepentido de haber aceptado la invitación. Todavía no se podía reponer del esfuerzo que hizo porque su clon no desapareciera cuando tuvo esa reunión con el hombre de los catálogos. Ni siquiera recordaba de qué hablaron.

—Bienvenidos —dijo el dueño del local cuando los vio entrar.

—Por favor, queremos dos cervezas de trigo.

—Nashira yo no beb-

—Como ordene, señorita.

—Vamos, vamos Sukea. Mi mesa favorita está disponible.

Lo empujó hasta llevarlo al lugar predilecto, se sentaron frente a frente y ella apoyó ambos codos en la mesa para sostener su rostro mientras lo veía con una expresión de emoción. Estaba aprovechando el momento para verle bien el rostro, saber que su jefe tenía ese aspecto le resultaba divertido por algún motivo.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó quitándose la mascada— Te miras algo... Feliz.

—¿Y no puedo serlo?

—Bueno, sí... ¡Ah! Dijiste que querías pedirme un consejo.

—Uhm... Es cierto.

El dueño del local llegó hasta la mesa y les colocó dos tarros con cerveza de trigo, a Nashira le brillaron los ojos y agradeció con una extensa sonrisa. Kakashi respiró profundamente.

—¿Y qué consejo necesitas?

Nashira bebió un gran trago y se llenó el labio superior de espuma.

—Justo lo que necesitaba.

—Nashira, me estás ignorando... Y tienes la boca llena de espuma.

—Sukea, tengo un jefe horrible —expresó y él se quedó callado al saber que se refería a su persona—. Se la pasa gritándome y burlándose de mí, me explota en el trabajo y todavía tiene el descaro de pagarme una miseria.

—Te... ¿Te refieres al Sexto Hokage?

—¿A quién más? —Volvió a beber— Sé que es un hombre responsable y comprometido con su trabajo pero desquita su frustración conmigo. A veces llego a casa y me pongo a llorar por lo miserable que me hace sentir.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lloras?!

Kakashi estaba comenzando a sentirse culpable con la sinceridad de su asistente.

—Pero no hablemos más del amargado de mi jefe, hablemos de ti. Quiero saber más sobre ti, Sukea.

Se rascó la frente y dio un trago a su cerveza antes de contestar, no sabía qué responder. Los ojos violetas de la mujer lo observaban casi sin pestañear y eso lo ponía muy inquieto.

—Soy sólo un reportero.

—Sí pero... ¿Cuándo descubriste que eres gay?

—¡Shh! No digas eso tan fuerte —miró a todos lados—. No sé cómo has llegado a esa conclusión.

—Sé que eres gay, lo dice tu cara. Y justamente porque eres así —se acercó más—, es que confío en ti y quiero contarte todos mis secretos.

La oreja de Kakashi tembló con interés, eso sonaba fenomenal.

—¿Todos tus... secretos?

Ella asintió moviendo su cabeza y bebió.

—Sí, todos, todos mis más oscuros secretos.

La ceja de Kakashi se levantó al igual que su tarro y brindó con Nashira.

—Por nuestra amistad sin secretos.

—¡Salud! —Dijo ella sonriendo y se bebió todo el contenido— Ahh... Tan bueno. Necesito otra —se levantó— ¿Quieres que te traiga otra cerveza?

—No, descuida, aún no termino con la que tengo.

—Bien.

Ella avanzó hasta la barra mientras tarareaba una canción, Kakashi la observó sobre el hombro y una malévola sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios.

 _«Pronto estará tan ebria que la lengua se le soltará»_

Nashira volvió a la mesa con dos tarros de cerveza y se sentó para tomarlos mientras Sukea la veía con aparente calma tratando de no sonreír demasiado.

Ella siguió con su trabajo y Sukea de vez en cuando le daba pequeños tragos al líquido que aún quedaba en su recipiente. Estaba a la expectativa del momento en que Nashira perdiera el control y empezara a hablar incoherencias.

Al término del tercer tarro, Nashira se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y sus ojos adormilados lo miraron tratando de enfocarlo.

—Sukea —dijo ella con su lengua dormida—, eres el mejor amigo gay que he tenido —rió—, de hecho... Eres mi primer amigo.

—¿Cómo te sientes Nashira? ¿Puedes pensar con claridad?

Ella movió la mano en el aire.

—Por supuesto, por eso iré a la barra por otra cerveza.

Se levantó balanceándose y casi se hubiera caído al suelo si Kakashi no la sostenía antes, ella empezó a reír sin control.

—Creo que ya bebiste suficiente, es hora de irnos.

—No seas aburrido —le apretó las mejillas—, la noche es joven y hoy es viernes.

—Mañana tienes que ir a trabajar así que —se levantó y la sostuvo de los hombros con fuerza—, vámonos.

—Sukea, no, espera —persistía y ponía resistencia a caminar—, todavía no quiero irme.

El dueño del local estiró el cuello para ver lo que sucedía y sonrió para después continuar limpiando unos vasos.

—Nashira, no es de buena educación hacer escenas de este tipo en público. Anda, hay que irnos.

Lo tomó del cuello y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su oreja.

—No he pagado la cuenta —sonrió y Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco—. Puedes sacar unos billetes de mi monedero.

—Está bien, yo pagaré.

Ella seguía aferrada a su cuello poniendo mucho peso sobre su cuerpo.

—¿De verdad lo harás? Eres el mejor —lo abrazó.

—Sí, sí... Ahora déjame caminar.

(...)

Andar por las calles nocturnas con una mujer ebria no era lo que Kakashi tenía en mente cuando Nashira lo invitó a beber. Él apenas había tomado un sólo tarro pero no se dispuso a terminar igual que su asistente porque lo que quería era inmiscuirse en asuntos que a él no le correspondían.

Llevaba a la mujer sujeta de un brazo y ella tarareaba canciones raras, parecía muy alegre y verla en ese estado le causó cierta gracia. Nashira balanceaba su bolso una y otra vez, hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—¿Qué consejo quieres pedirme? —Preguntó Kakashi aún disfrazado de Sukea.

—No puedo decirlo —lo miró con sus ojos medio abiertos—, aquí... en la calle... está prohibido.

—No te entiendo.

—¿Me llevarás a casa?

—No tengo otra opción. Ah, si seguimos así tardaremos más.

Sukea se puso de cuclillas y le pidió que se subiera a su espalda, ella lo miró por instantes y al final se trepó sobre su cuerpo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y él sujetó sus piernas para evitar que se cayera.

—¿Te importa si camino más de prisa?

—¡Corre Sukea, corre!

Kakashi le obedeció y emprendió vuelo, Nashira estaba emocionada riendo y aferrándose a él. Sentía cómo el viento le pegaba en la cara y movía su cabello, sentía que estaba volando. Por su parte, Kakashi al oírla tan feliz empezó a reírse también; dentro de su aburrida y rutinaria vida jamás imaginó que a su edad todavía podría llevar a alguien en su espalda mientras corría por las calles de Konoha.

Bajó la velocidad cuando subieron la colina llena de árboles, desde arriba podían verse las luces de la aldea. Kakashi se detuvo cuando algunas luces los rodearon.

—¿Luciérnagas en esta fecha? —Pensó.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira, mira Sukea! ¡Son lamparitas!

—Se llaman luciérnagas.

—Lamparitas —se abrazó más a Kakashi para decírselo al oído.

—Luciérnagas.

—Lam-pa-ri-tas.

Kakashi rió de nueva cuenta sin poder detenerse haciendo que su espalda subiera y bajara por la risa, Nashira casi se cae al suelo cuando sus manos aflojaron el agarre de sus piernas pero él de inmediato la volvió a sujetar con fuerza.

—Vamos, tu casa está cerca.

Bajaron la colina sin prisa alguna y Kakashi miró de reojo el sitio donde estaba la lápida en memoria de su padre. Sintió como si él estuviera allí mirándolo y dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Sukea, no entremos por la puerta —dijo con la lengua dormida—, mi tía me regañará si me ve en estas condiciones.

—No veo otra manera de que puedas entrar.

—La ventana —señaló hacia su habitación del segundo piso—, hay una ventana en mi cuarto.

—Pero... Está muy alto.

—¿A caso estoy muy pesada?

Kakashi miró el balcón y calculó la altura aproximada. Saltar por sí mismo no era complicado pero temía lastimar a Nashira por llevarla en su espalda.

—Agárrate fuerte ¿sí?

Ella obedeció y él dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás antes de impulsarse para saltar. Aterrizó sobre el balcón frente a la ventana del cuarto de su asistente y la bajó con cuidado.

—¡Eso fue muy divertido!

—¡Shh! —Le tapó la boca— Tu tía debe estar durmiendo ahora.

Ella movió la cabeza aceptando y corrió despacio la ventana para abrirla, luego tomó el brazo de Sukea y lo jaló dentro de la habitación oscura.

—¿Qué haces? Debo irme.

—¿Recuerdas que... Te pediría un consejo?

Lo empujó sobre el colchón de su cama y Kakashi cayó de espalda rebotando ligeramente antes de que Nashira se subiera a su cintura a horcajadas. Los ojos del Hokage estaban bien abiertos y su corazón empezó a latir velozmente. La única luz que había dentro de la habitación era la luz de la luna y podía ver que ella estaba desabrochándose la blusa.

—Na-Nashira ¡detente! —Agarró sus manos— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Eres mi amigo gay y yo soy muy mala con los hombres —dijo—, así que quiero que tú seas mi primera vez.

Kakashi sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, y estuvo apretando las muñecas de su asistente para que no intentara quitarse nada de ropa, luego ella se dejó caer sobre su pecho y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ambos podían sentir las respiraciones del otro.

—Estás ebria, no estás pensando con claridad.

—Suelta mis brazos.

—No lo haré.

Nashira estrujó sus brazos intentando liberarse y finalmente logró soltar una mano para llevarla al rostro de Sukea. Lo acarició poniéndole la piel de gallina, y se acercó aún más a su cara para hablarle en un murmullo.

—Deberíamos besarnos.

—Nashira, basta.

—Vamos, bésame Sukea... O debería decir... Kakashi.

Los dedos de Nashira entraron bajo la peluca y la quitaron de un jalón dejando descubierto el cabello grisáceo del Hokage. Kakashi estaba inmóvil incrédulo de lo que acababa de acontecer. Nashira se enderezó aún sin bajarse de su cintura y estiró un brazo para encender la lámpara del buró.

—¿Qué... acaba de pasar? —Finalmente pronunció Kakashi sin dejar de ver al techo.

—Bonito disfraz, señor Hokage.

—¿Cómo es que tú...? ¿No estabas borracha?

—No. No soy tan fácil de emborrachar.

—Pero... Bebiste tres tarros de cerveza.

Nashira tomó la peluca y la observó.

—Sólo bebí uno, los otros dos eran jugo de manzana.

A Kakashi le tembló la ceja, todavía estaba tumbado sobre la cama con una mujer de cabello azul sentada sobre sus caderas.

—Te llevé en mi espalda —pronunció de manera que parecía estar herido.

—Fue divertido ¿verdad? —Nashira hizo a un lado la peluca y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kakashi— Es mi venganza por haberme engañado fingiendo ser un reportero. No debes jugar de esa manera, Kakashi.

Los ojos grises - _a causa de los lentes de contacto-_ de Kakashi, miraron a Nashira quien estaba riéndose con burla de la situación.

—Entonces... ¿Lo planeaste todo? Lo de fingir embriagarte para traerme a tu habitación y pedirme que te besara.

—Debiste ver tu cara, Kakashi.

—Te daré un consejo no como amigo, sino como tu jefe.

Nashira seguía riéndose.

—¿Qué?

Las manos de Kakashi tomaron la cintura de su asistente.

—Nunca lleves a un hombre a tu habitación y menos a altas horas de la noche.

En una maniobra rápida, Kakashi cambió la posición con ella dejándola bajo su cuerpo completamente prisionera de su pecho y sus brazos. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada, no supo en qué momento perdió el control de la situación pero estaba siendo aplastada por el peso de su superior.

—Kakashi ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —Quiso empujarlo pero sus brazos no podían salir.

—Regla número diecisiete del código de combate shinobi —empezó a recitar—: Cuando un ninja se ve atrapado en un ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo, es necesario que espere cautelosamente y detecte el momento en que su enemigo esté con la guardia baja para someterlo.

Nashira empezó a mover las piernas, ya sabía que sus brazos no podrían soltarse pero no podía dejar de ver los ojos de Kakashi.

—Kakashi, detente...

—Regla número veinticinco del código de obtención de información shinobi.

Nashira trató de librarse de los brazos de Kakashi pero él apoyó más su propio cuerpo inmovilizándola.

—Si el prisionero se niega a dar información, hay que obtenerla por la fuerza. ¿Quieres jugar a los ninjas, Nashira? —Acercó su rostro— De tú y yo ¿quién crees que es el mejor en esto?

—Está bien, ya entendí, tú ganas Kakashi ahora ¡suéltame!

—¿Eh? ¿no decías que querías que fuera tu primera vez?

Nashira empezó a sentirse avergonzada por recordar eso, ni siquiera planeó decir aquella frase simplemente lo hizo para molestar a Kakashi y tratar de intimidarlo.

—Era una broma, ¿quién querría estar contigo?

—Tal vez Maya, quizás Kurotsuchi —le susurró en el oído—, o la hija del Señor Feudal.

—Sí, es cierto, ellas aceptarían pero yo no ¡ahora déjame!

—Entonces... ¿Quién es la virgen después de todo?

Entre risas Kakashi se levantó y se puso de pie, Nashira se incorporó y se acomodó la blusa. Sus ojos veían con molestia al Hokage y recogió la peluca para aventársela, éste la atrapó en un sólo movimiento.

—En primer lugar, no debiste venir aquí y decir mentiras. ¿Por qué has creado a este personaje llamado Sukea?

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos y se recargó cerca de la ventana.

—Mera diversión.

—Eso es infantil. Creí que eras un hombre admirable.

—A todo esto ¿cómo es que descubriste el engaño? Parecías muy convencida cuando nos vimos esta mañana.

Nashira recordó la situación que la llevó a descubrir su verdadera identidad.

—Fue cuando te quitaste el abrigo.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero decir, fue cuando te saludé ¿recuerdas? Nos habíamos saludado de mano en tu oficina cuando prometimos trabajar seriamente.

—De modo que hiciste la comparación... Muy astuta.

Kakashi caminó hacia el armario de Nashira, donde estaba el espejo de cuerpo completo y se miró con la escasa luz que la lámpara proyectaba en la habitación.

—Bien... Pareces ser una mujer normal, de verdad creí que tenías más secretos.

—Y lo dices tan casualmente, ¿qué clase de adulto eres? Debería darte vergüenza jugar a los disfraces a tu edad... Después de todo parece que el que tiene secretos eres tú.

—No —Kakashi volteó y tomó su mochila—, no soy el único.

Sacó el ejemplar Icha Icha Paradise y se lo puso en la mano a Nashira, ella se quedó callada mirando.

—Tú también tienes este secreto... Lees cosas eróticas ¿verdad?

Ella jadeó asustada y lanzó el libro al suelo, luego miró a Kakashi, la cara le empezó a arder.

—No, yo no leo eso.

—No quieras engañarme, ya encontré mi propio libro por lo que ése que está en el suelo es de tu propiedad. ¿Por qué quieres ocultarlo? No tiene nada de malo.

—¡Por supuesto que lo tiene! Esto... Sólo era curiosidad.

Los ojos de Kakashi vagaron por todo el dormitorio, miró el buró y abrió la gaveta de golpe. A Nashira se le iba a salir el corazón, quiso detenerlo pero fue muy tarde.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? Son los otros dos volúmenes de Icha Icha.

—¡Deja eso! —Casi gritó si no hubiera recordado que su tía estaba dormida— No abras mis cajones.

—Entonces... ¿Admirabas al maestro Jiraiya?

La boca de Nashira tomaba muchas formas intentando decir algo pero no lograba articular ninguna frase, jamás se había puesto tan nerviosa y avergonzada. Leer géneros eróticos era uno de sus grandes secretos y nadie en el mundo lo sabía hasta que Kakashi la descubrió.

—No pongas esa cara, no te estoy juzgando. De hecho —cerró el cajón y la miró con una sonrisa amable—, me siento feliz de conocer a alguien con quién compartir mi afición.

La expresión en el rostro de Kakashi perturbó la paz dentro de Nashira, se quedó viendo su cara con fascinación y tragó saliva cuando sintió que no estaba respirando.

—Bueno, me voy. A partir de ahora, seamos buenos amigos ¿sí?

—Yo...

Kakashi le dio palmaditas en la cabeza como si se tratase de un cachorro.

—Te veo mañana en la oficina, discutiremos sobre la cita y sobre el segundo volumen de Icha Icha, tengo mis inquietudes respecto a por qué la protagonista se puso histérica cuando el héroe le acarició los hombros y le dijo que se veía radiante.

Nashira seguía perdida en una dimensión desconocida, pero había escuchado bien su frase. Sus ojos ya no veían a Kakashi, sino que estaban fijos en algún punto del horizonte.

—¿Nashira?

—Ella estaba avergonzada —habló sin verlo—, porque... El tacto de las manos del muchacho era suave y... No quería sentirse débil frente a él.

—¡¿Eh?! —Kakashi se emocionó y se sobó la barbilla— ¡Era eso!

Nashira movió lentamente su cabeza afirmando.

—Qué increíble es haberte conocido, Nashira —le puso la mano en el hombro—. Cuento contigo. Bien, ¡nos vemos!

Sin decir nada más, Kakashi tomó su mochila y saltó por la ventana cayendo sobre sus dos pies. Nashira continuó quieta y lentamente su mano subió hasta el hombro donde Kakashi le tocó.

 _«—Debo ser muy afortunado por conocerte, Nashira.»_

—Esto no me está pasando. No otra vez...

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	15. CITA DE ENSAYO

**Capítulo 15.-** **"Cita de ensayo"**

—Ah... Sólo tengo ropa para estar en casa y un par de chalecos tácticos... ¿Puedo ir así a una cita?

Kakashi estaba revisando su armario para ver el tipo de vestimenta que podría usar para esa mañana. Eran las nueve y tendría que encontrarse con su asistente a las diez en punto. Se mantuvo unos minutos comparando una camiseta negra con una blanca.

—Ehh... Bueno, ésta es sólo una cita de ensayo así que no debería importar mucho la ropa que use. ¡Bien! Me pondré la camiseta negra.

Estaba buscando su toalla para ducharse cuando se oyó el timbre de la casa, cambió la dirección de sus pasos hacia la puerta principal; al abrirla vio a un rubio que le sonrió al instante, al cual le brillaron los ojos y que casi se abalanzaba sobre él.

—Naruto ¿qué haces aquí?

—Kakashi sensei, está madrugando.

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza y lo miró con aburrimiento.

—Eh... De hecho, ya es algo tarde para mí. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer así que por favor, sé breve.

—Usted no cambia, sigue siendo el mismo apático de siempre —rió—. Le traigo esto.

Naruto levantó una gran canasta con muchos dulces de arroz, su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

—¿Y eso?

—Hinata los ha preparado como regalo por su cumpleaños. Sé que ya pasaron varios días pero no pudimos entregarle un obsequio a tiempo así que decidimos que hoy era el día adecuado.

Kakashi tomó la canasta y se le quedó mirando.

—De verdad son muchos.

—Y están deliciosos.

—Dale a Hinata las gracias por mí. A ti también te agradezco, Naruto.

—Bueno, bueno no hablemos como si fuéramos unos ancianos —se cruzó de brazos e infló el pecho—. Me voy, tengo más tareas qué realizar.

Kakashi vio a su ex alumno alejarse y mentalmente hizo la comparación con Sasuke. A diferencia de éste último, Naruto hacía los mandados con una sonrisa en la cara y parecía disfrutarlo.

Volvió al interior de su vivienda y puso la canasta sobre la mesa, luego suspiró al ver que efectivamente, eran demasiados dulces de arroz y él no era particularmente un amante de lo dulce.

Vio el reloj y se apuró a conseguir una toalla.

(...)

Parada frente a la fuente del parque central, con un vestido azul oscuro, el cabello recogido y maquillaje ligero, Nashira veía el reloj de la plaza y su pie golpeaba el piso constantemente.

—Nueve y diez —dijo haciendo un mohín—, ese hombre nunca es puntual.

Se miró el vestido y lo acomodó del pecho, en cierta manera estaba arrepentida de habérselo puesto. Ella no era de usar vestidos y cosas lindas, pero ése lo había recibido de regalo en su cumpleaños número veinticinco cuando su tía estaba más insistente en que debería conseguirse marido. Decidió que era el momento adecuado de estrenarlo antes de que se pudriera en su armario.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello para asegurarse que ningún pelo se había salido. Sacó un espejo de su bolso y se miró la cara para ver si no se había manchado los dientes con el labial.

—¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? —Se sintió estúpida intentando hallar una excusa— Es cierto, es una simulación de una cita real. Sólo estoy tratando de actuar como lo haría una chica enamorada.

Afirmó con su cabeza y guardó el espejo, se acordó de Maya y la entrevista que salió mal. Luego intentó actuar como lo haría la kunoichi en la cita con Kakashi.

Juntó sus brazos para resaltar su pecho y sumió el abdomen.

—Vamos a divertirnos, Gran Hokage —dejó caer los hombros y aflojó el cuerpo—. Qué asco, ella definitivamente hará eso.

Recordó a Kurotsuchi, la chica era muy guapa pero su actitud todavía era infantil en comparación con su jefe.

—Mi abuelo me permite coquetearle a un anciano como usted —habló con un tono agudo—, así que vamos a tener muchos hijos.

Se rió y comenzó a idear la manera en que Ziradia actuaría. Se subió más la parte frontal del vestido para disminuir el escote y empezó a hablar con desánimo y timidez.

—Si esta cita hace feliz a mi pueblo, entonces vamos a salir.

Casi de inmediato imitó a Kazumi. Cambió su postura a una más erguida, levantó los hombros y colocó con elegancia sus manos sobre el bolso.

—Señor Hokage, qué cálido es el día con su exquisita presencia. Por favor, disfrutemos de este encuentro y aprovechemos para conocernos mejor, estoy a su total disposición para los temas que desee hablar, y recuerde —alzó su dedo índice—, soy una mujer independiente y capaz de hacerlo feliz, porque al final de cuentas yo seré la que se convierta en su esposa.

—Con que así es como preparas las clases que me impartes.

La espalda de Nashira se estremeció por completo provocándole una corriente eléctrica por toda la espina dorsal. Volteó hacia atrás y vio a Kakashi vistiendo de lo más simple. Se sintió avergonzada y decepcionada.

—Hola —Kakashi alzó su mano.

—Llegas tarde, te dije que a las diez.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que una ancianita me pidió que la ayudara a cruzar la calle.

Nashira resopló y luego detectó que Kakashi la estaba viendo muy minuciosamente, eso le causó incomodidad y sus orejas estaban calentándose.

—¿Qué tanto me miras?

—Lo siento, es que jamás te había visto con ropa así... ¿Por qué estás usando un vestido? Y... ¿Te maquillaste?

—Pu-pues sí, idiota. Recuerda lo de la cita de ensayo, se supone que las chicas se arreglan ¿no?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¿Y tú por qué traes esa ropa? Pareces un vago.

—Es mi día de descanso, no suelo salir con nadie así que no tengo nada más que ropa de trabajo o pijamas.

—Era de imaginarse.

—Pero no es un problema, sólo estamos ensayando. Aunque —la barrió de pies a cabeza—, parece que tú te lo tomaste muy en serio.

A Nashira le temblaron las cejas y se consternó, por supuesto que se lo había tomado en serio. Se atrevió a usar el vestido que su tía le regaló y tenía años guardado, se puso unas zapatillas de piso que tenían un adorno cursi y se cambió el peinado de trenza que siempre llevaba. ¡Por supuesto que era algo serio! Y Kakashi estaba tan calmado como siempre.

—Mi trabajo es ayudarte —dijo con un toque de actuación digna para ocultar su molestia—, así tú seas una bestia para el buen gusto de vestirte, yo tengo que mostrarte lo que una mujer haría en una cita.

—¿Por eso estabas actuando como mis candidatas?

—¿Puedes olvidar eso?

—Y... ¿Qué haremos?

Nashira carraspeó.

—Bueno, no tengo idea de cuándo, dónde y a qué hora serán tus citas con esas mujeres, pero lo primero que debes saber es que es fundamental que tú llegues antes. Un caballero nunca hace esperar a una mujer.

Kakashi anotó en una libreta.

—¿Qué más?

—Recuerda vestirte para la ocasión, no llegues con esa ropa —movió su mano en el aire intentando señalar la vestimenta del Hokage—... No te pongas eso.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué más?

—Tú debes caminar a un lado de la acompañante, nunca adelante de ella ni detrás. Siempre en un lado.

—Anotado. ¿Y qué haremos hoy?

—Vamos a tener una simulación de una cita promedio.

Kakashi arrugó la frente por la confusión.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Recuerdas la cita que menciona Icha Icha Tácticas?

—¿La del parque de diversiones? —Kakashi hizo un tono de sorpresa.

—No debería haber sido yo la que hiciera esto, pero tú jamás lo hubieras hecho —Nashira sacó dos boletos y se los puso en la cara—. Compré las entradas, así que vamos.

—¡Oh! —Kakashi tomó los boletos— Gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas, vas a reembolsarme ese dinero en mi próximo pago. Ahora, mueve tus piernas y vamos.

El parque de diversiones era un sitio novedoso en Konoha, la mayoría de los visitantes eran jovencitos, Kakashi lo notó cuando vio a su alrededor el tipo de personas que ingresaban.

—¿Es el Sexto Hokage? —Murmuraron cuando lo vieron entrar.

—Ah, tú nunca pasas desapercibido ¿eh? —Nashira le metió un codazo.

—Espero que esto no me cause problemas, no pensé que me traerías a un sitio como éste.

De repente Nashira dejó de caminar y Kakashi también lo hizo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella se giró y lo vio directamente a la cara.

—Señor Hokage, ¿podemos subir a ese juego?

La actitud de una Nashira tierna y dulce le provocó escalofríos a Kakashi.

—¿Qué te está sucediendo?

Ella cambió la cara y rodó los ojos.

—Estoy actuando ¿no entiendes? Cualquiera de las tipas que andan tras tus huesos harían algo así.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro —le dio palmaditas en el hombro—, actuar como damiselas en peligro es su especialidad. Para ganar tu corazón van a querer verse frágiles y sumisas.

—Oh... Ya veo.

—Pero lo de subir a la montaña no era parte de la actuación, así que —le agarró la mano y le sonrió con malicia— ¡andando!

—¡No! ¡Nashira, espera! ¡NO!

Corriendo entre la gente pasaron agarrados de la mano, Kakashi sabía que podía soltarse pero temía que si lo hacía, Nashira perdiera el equilibrio y terminara en el suelo por su culpa. Llegaron con el encargado del juego y Nashira entregó unos boletos, el muchacho se quedó mirando estupefacto a Kakashi quien sonrió de compromiso aunque la expresión sólo pudo ser vista por la forma en que sus ojos se cerraron.

—Ho-Hokage...

—Está asegurándose de que todo el parque de diversiones esté operando de acuerdo a las normas establecidas de seguridad del contrato pactado anteriormente para el funcionamiento legal del mismo sin hacer daño a los visitantes —dijo Nashira impresionando a Kakashi por la manera tan veloz de elaborar una mentira.

—Oh... Ya veo —el muchacho se emocionó e hizo una reverencia— ¡Gracias Señor Hokage! ¡Contamos con usted!

Kakashi miró a Nashira con sus ojos medio cerrados y ella en cambio le sonrió y sacó la lengua.

Se sentaron y se abrocharon los cinturones, una barra metálica los aseguró para estar firmes y la sonrisa de la mujer no desaparecía de sus labios, estaba completamente emocionada. Kakashi empezaba a sentir miedo de ver esa cara.

La máquina empezó a funcionar, primero avanzaron lento y casi de inmediato la velocidad aumentó considerablemente haciendo que varios gritos fueran escuchados. Kakashi se sujetó fuerte de la barra metálica y apretó los ojos, Nashira se estaba riendo mientras el aire le pegaba en la cara.

—¡Esto es lo mejor! —Gritaba— ¡¿Verdad Kakashi?!

Sus cuerpos eran estrujados por la fuerza del movimiento brusco, Kakashi abrió los ojos un poquito y los volvió a cerrar. Sintió que el corazón se le iba a detener y apretó fuerte el metal en sus manos. Sólo podía oír el aire golpeándolos y los gritos ensordecedores de su asistente.

Cuando por fin la máquina se detuvo, Nashira estaba jadeando y riendo mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Kakashi respiraba hondo y sentía que iba a desmayarse.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—Señor Hokage —el encargado corrió a ayudarlo a levantarse—, ¿todo está en orden? ¿Detectó algún problema?

Kakashi estaba recuperando la compostura.

—Le encantó —se adelantó Nashira y le pegó un manotazo a la espalda de Kakashi, éste sintió cómo el aire fue expulsado de sus pulmones.

—¡Gracias Señor Hokage!

Se alejaron unos pasos y Kakashi se dejó caer en una banca de madera.

—¿A caso planeas asesinarme? Eso fue horrible.

—No seas aguafiestas, Kakashi. Admite que te gustó.

—No creo que mis citas vayan a ser así, ¿podrías bajar la intensidad de esto?

—Kakashi —Nashira chistó—, tienes treinta y cinco años, un hombre divertido siempre es un hombre joven. Ahora, vamos a otro juego.

Kakashi la sujetó de la muñeca impidiéndole avanzar.

—No más cosas raras que podrían provocarme un infarto.

—Bueno, vamos a hacer esas cosas aburridas de viejitos. Creo haber visto un local donde puedes lanzarle dardos a las figuras.

—¡Ah! En eso sí tengo experiencia.

—Lo sé, casi me matas con esa cosa afilada —hizo mención al kunai.

—Fue un accidente.

Nashira tuvo que dar la misma explicación falsa sobre el Hokage visitando el parque para que nadie malinterpretara las cosas. En el puesto de los dardos, Kakashi atinó a todos los tiros mientras ella sólo pudo tirar una figura. Al final, el premio quedaba a elección del ganador y Kakashi eligió un muñeco de peluche con forma de conejo.

Nashira se mantuvo viendo cómo los negros ojos de su jefe veían el premio y luego se achicaban indicando que estaba feliz.

—No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas.

—¿Eh? No, no es para mí.

—¿Entonces?

—Es para una pequeñita que aprecio mucho.

Nashira hizo memoria y abrió más los ojos por instantes.

—¿La hija de la doctora?

—Así es.

—Ehh... De modo que la quieres mucho ¿no? —Kakashi volteó a verla— Me refiero a la niña, como es la hija de tu ex alumna le tienes cariño como un abuelo ¿verdad?

—Algo así.

Siguieron caminando mientras su vista se llenaba de otras atracciones, había locales de juegos y comida por todos lados. Parejas de jóvenes enamorados tomados de la mano, niños corriendo y denotando su clara felicidad.

Nashira se mantuvo observando a los pequeños, le parecían inocentes criaturas sin el conocimiento de lo cruel e injusto que era el mundo para otros niños de su misma edad.

—¿Quieres cuidarme esto?

Kakashi la sacó de sus pensamientos y le entregó el muñeco de peluche, ella lo tomó entre sus brazos y se quedó viendo a su superior.

—Voy a buscar un baño —dijo.

—Uhm... Bien. Estaré sentada en la banca que está cerca de ese estanque —señaló.

—Perfecto.

Kakashi se dio la media vuelta y miró a todos lados, luego caminó discretamente entre la multitud para posteriormente alejarse del resto y esconderse detrás de un árbol. Se aseguró de que nadie lo observara y entonces se cruzó de brazos para recargarse en el tronco.

—Bien, ya dime qué es lo que quieres.

El viento sopló meciendo sus cabellos plateados, repentinamente un remolino hizo aparecer a un cazador ANBU sobre una rama del árbol; Kakashi alzó la cabeza para verlo.

—Me has estado siguiendo desde que llegué aquí ¿quién te envió? No te di órdenes de nada.

—Tengo órdenes de asegurarme de su bienestar.

—¿Mi bienestar? ¿Ahora tengo guardaespaldas? —Dijo molesto— Dime quién te envió.

—Los Consejeros quieren saber quién es la mujer que lo acompaña.

Kakashi apretó los dientes y exhaló con fuerza, deshizo el amarre de sus brazos y llevó las manos a sus costados.

—Sólo es una asistente.

—Tiene usted una cita con su asistente —afirmó el hombre enmascarado y eso molestó a Kakashi haciéndolo levantar la voz.

—Dije que no te di órdenes, y los Consejeros no están sobre mi nivel de Kage para mandar a los Cazadores ANBU a espiarme, así que márchate ahora antes de que te sancione por esto.

El hombre desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kakashi apretó el puño con fuerza; estaba harto de que los ancianos se inmiscuyeran en su vida y lo trataran como a un niño que no sabía tomar decisiones.

Respiró hondo una y otra vez, comenzaba a fastidiarse de ser el líder de Konoha y no poder ejercer sus acciones y decisiones con total libertad sin que ese par de ancianos entrometidos cuestionaran sus palabras y decidieran ignorando su rango.

Iba a volver con Nashira, la miró desde lejos sentada en la banca acariciando al conejo mientras veía al muñeco con una mueca de felicidad.

Le había sorprendido que ella fuera así de espontánea y alegre cuando entraron al parque. Parecía una chiquilla que sólo quería divertirse jugando y eso lo hizo soltar una risita al recordar sus gritos en el juego mecánico que casi le saca el corazón.

—Es una buena mujer —pensó—, si se lo propone puede conquistar el corazón de un hombre... Ah... Pero todavía no me hago bien a la idea de que sea lesbiana, actúa muy bien como una joven heterosexual.

Kakashi empezó a imaginar el tipo de mujeres que le gustarían a su asistente y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No Kakashi, este asunto no es tuyo.

Volvió con ella luego de haber comprado un algodón de azúcar, Nashira volteó cuando detectó sus pasos acercándose. Él se sentó a su lado y le entregó la golosina sin siquiera decir nada por lo que Nashira dudó de si debería tomarlo hasta que casi se lo pegó en la cara y no tuvo más opción que agarrar la nube de caramelo.

—¿Es para mí?

—Sí.

—¿Y el tuyo?

—No me gustan mucho los dulces, pero supuse que tal vez a ti sí.

Nashira miró los hilos de azúcar de un tono azulado, la última vez que probó un algodón así fue cuando tenía diez años.

—No te le quedes mirando y cómetelo o las abejas se harán cargo.

—Gracias —soltó repentinamente y tomó un trozo para luego llevarlo a su boca y sentir cómo se deshacía casi de inmediato—. La verdad éste es un algodón de azúcar muy bueno, deberías probarlo.

—La verdad es que tengo casi cinco kilos de dulce de arroz en mi casa así que no creo poder ingerir más azúcar —Nashira lo miró extrañada y él entendió que ella no comprendía esa frase—. Verás, hoy un ex alumno y su esposa me regalaron dulces de arroz por mi cumpleaños.

—No tenía idea de que no te gustaran tanto las cosas dulces.

Kakashi recordó el pastel que Nashira le había comprado y sintió culpabilidad casi al instante. Aclaró su garganta y dejó de verla para mirar hacia los infantes que corrían tras un globo.

—Es normal que no lo supieras, jamás te lo dije.

—Uhm... De verdad eres un poquito anormal ¿alguna vez fuiste alguien feliz?

—Soy un hombre feliz, pero expreso mi felicidad de un modo distinto.

—¿Puedo saber de dónde nació tu gusto por la lectura erótica?

Kakashi estiró las piernas y se recostó más en el respaldo de la banca entretanto su asistente seguía comiéndose el algodón de azúcar.

—Estaba solitario y quería despejar mi mente —empezó a relatar con un tono distinto—... Desde pequeño tuve que presenciar escenas trágicas. Perdí a mi padre cuando sólo era un niño y mis primeros y mejores amigos murieron.

Nashira se arrepintió de haber cuestionado eso pero Kakashi parecía querer contarle un poco de su vida.

—Aunque había mucha gente a mi alrededor, la soledad no se iba y el vacío que sentía no podía ser llenado con nada. Empecé leyendo historias cortas de viajeros, novelas ligeras sobre historia hasta que un día encontré Icha Icha Paradise; era algo inusual y mi adolescencia había comenzado por lo que era una lectura perfecta para entretenerme y olvidaba mis problemas. No me di cuenta en qué momento me hice un fiel seguidor a la trilogía.

Nashira miró su caramelo y apretó los labios, trató de imaginarse a un Kakashi adolescente tirado sobre la cama leyendo el libro de tapas naranjas.

—¿Y tú? —Dijo y ella dio un respingo— ¿Cómo empezaste también con este tipo de lectura?

Nashira parpadeó y rió con nervios.

—Bueno... Era joven, y quería descargar mis frustraciones.

—¿Frustraciones sexuales?

—¡No! —Casi le gritó en la cara pero se detuvo al ver que Kakashi estaba riéndose mientras mostraba esa postura relajada y sus manos sobre su estómago.

—¿Entonces?

Nashira volvió la cara al caramelo y tomó un pedazo más grande.

—También me sentía sola, nunca tuve amigos y —frenó sus palabras antes de decir algo que no quería—...

—¿Y?

—Sólo eso, quería algo para despejar mi mente. Una historia romántica con un toque de erotismo era perfecta para imaginar otro mundo antes que el mío.

—¿Tienes planes para el próximo domingo?

—¿Eh? ¿Planes?

Kakashi se incorporó en el asiento y apoyó sus brazos en las piernas.

—Es tu cumpleaños.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron y un brillo apareció en ellos.

—¿Cómo lo...?

El Hokage la interrumpió a sabiendas de lo que iba a decir.

—Me lo dijiste cuando te entrevisté.

—Ah, sí... Es cierto. Hay muchas cosas que sabes de mí gracias a que te disfrazaste de reportero gay.

—En realidad no son tantas, tú no eres alguien que se abra fácilmente... Aunque —se sobó el mentón cubierto por una tela oscura—... Te vi las bragas el otro día.

Nashira se puso roja y fue incapaz de moverse, no recordaba eso y caer en la realidad de lo sucedido fue peor en ese momento.

—Pero, para ser franco... Pensé que una mujer de tu edad luciría algo más sensual que esa ropa interior de viejita.

El movimiento de Nashira fue veloz, le bajó la máscara y le metió un pedazo de algodón en la boca haciendo que Kakashi se desconcertara visiblemente.

—¡Para tu información, esa ropa interior es cómoda y no la uso para darte gusto!

Kakashi tragó haciendo un gesto.

—Yo nunca dije que fuera malo, sólo dije que no era sensual.

—Apuesto a que tú no usas ropa interior sexy y todavía te pones a criticarme.

Kakashi se subió la máscara.

—No vuelvas a bajarme la máscara ni en privado ni en público, la gente no debe conocer mi rostro.

—Ni se pierden de nada —tiró el palo del caramelo en un bote de basura y se sacudió las manos—. Eres un hombre común.

—Sí, pero me incomoda que me vean.

Nashira observó la cicatriz en el ojo de Kakashi y cuando menos se lo esperó sus dedos ya estaban tocándole bajo el ojo con una caricia suave que conmocionó al hombre.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Puedo saber el origen de esta cicatriz?

—Eres demasiado curiosa —él se levantó.

—Oh vamos Kakashi, cuéntame algo de ti —Nashira tomó su camisa evitando que escapara.

—¿Qué es eso? —Señaló a otra parte para evadir el tema.

—Bien, ignora mi petición pero te aseguro que Kazumi te hará la misma pregunta.

Kakashi volteó a verla.

—¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con Kazumi? También están otras tres mujeres.

—A Kurotsuchi le importa poco lo que tengas en la cara, Maya sólo quiere sexo y Ziradia te tiene miedo. Kazumi es la única que puede hacer este tipo de preguntas y puedo deducir que te pondrás tan nervioso que le vas a contar la historia.

Una expresión rara apareció en Nashira, Kakashi ladeó la cabeza examinándola e intentando descifrar su pensamiento.

—¿A caso estás celosa de que a ella le cuente y a ti no?

Nashira se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Yo nunca me pongo celosa, señor Hokage.

—Eso es bueno —le palmeó la cabeza—, además somos amigos así que tal vez te cuente después la historia de esta cicatriz.

Nashira se masajeó el cuello y movió la cabeza, comenzaba a sentirse abrumada con ese tipo de comentarios.

—Continuemos con esta cita. Te doy un punto por comprar ese algodón de azúcar, fue un buen acto. Ahora ¡vayamos a esas canoas!

—¿Eso para qué?

—Kakashi, es importante que si en una cita hay una canoa y un lago, la pareja tome un paseo en ésta.

—¿Por qué es importante?

—Porque el agua tiene que servir de algo y no estar de adorno. Y si ofrecen el servicio de pasearte sobre el agua pues es necesario que aprovechemos.

—¿Por qué presiento que sólo me estás usando para divertirte?

(...)

Kakashi remaba despacio mientras Nashira veía emocionada el precioso paisaje y rozaba sus dedos con la superficie del agua. El Hokage no dejaba de suspirar y sus ojos se veían complemente cansados y aburridos.

—No encuentro lo emocionante en esto.

—Ah, olvidé decirte. En esta parte de la cita, cuando todo parece relajado es cuando la pareja se sincera y empieza a hablar cursilerías como "eres tan linda, mi amor" —fingió el tono de su voz— prácticamente es para ser melosos.

—Qué horror —pronunció Kakashi—. ¿Y cuándo me vas a ayudar a remar?

—¿Qué?

Kakashi le puso el remo en la mano y Nashira lo miró desorientada, no podía creer que él no tuviera ni la más mínima cortesía de portarse como un caballero. Todo lo estaba haciendo como si fuera su obligación estar allí.

—No puedo creerlo, Kakashi —ella empezó a remar—. Y así quieres conquistar a una chica.

—No es divertido viajar en esto, ya lo he hecho antes y no me trae buenos recuerdos.

Recordó las veces que tuvo que atravesar lagos para llegar a otros pueblos, todas las veces habían sido para cumplir misiones.

—Voy a darte otro consejo —habló la mujer—. ¿Has oído el dicho _"cuando un ninja cruza el mar sin remar, es un ninja al que jamás podrán amar"_?

Kakashi empezó a pensar en ese dicho.

—Nunca lo había escuchado.

—Por supuesto que no porque lo acabo de inventar —confesó muy concentrada en mover el remo—. Pero significa que si eres un shinobi debes demostrar que tu entrenamiento rindió fruto y no acobardarte porque algo no te gusta. Esto es como una misión, Kakashi.

—A ver, ¿y qué tiene que ver lo de que "jamás podrán amar"?

—Ah, eso era sólo para la rima.

Kakashi bajó la cabeza y de repente sus hombros subían y bajaban, su cuerpo estaba temblando. Nashira le prestó atención y repentinamente se comenzó a escuchar una risotada pues estaba en un ataque de risa y llevó sus manos a la cara.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Ni siquiera podía hablar, sólo estaba riendo sin parar y casi contagió a la mujer con sus acciones. Ella apretó los labios y miró a un lado. Luego de unos momentos, Kakashi recuperó el aliento y le quitó el remo.

—¿Te has dignado a remar?

—No, ya estoy harto de estar aquí así que hagamos algo divertido.

Dejó el remo abajo y cargó a Nashira entre sus brazos, ella por instinto se sujetó de su cuello con una mano y con la otra se bajaba el vestido mientras el conejo de peluche descansaba apoyado entre ambos cuerpos.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

—Los ninjas no necesitamos remar cuando podemos hacer esto.

Concentrando el chakra en su planta del pie, Kakashi dio un paso al agua y comenzó a caminar sobre ésta, Nashira no sabía que ellos podían hacer eso y estaba temblando hasta que vio la determinación con la que su jefe cruzaba el lago como si fuera tierra.

—¡Wow! ¡Wow! —Decía emocionada mirando a todos lados— ¿Cómo lo haces?

Kakashi volteó a verla, sus rostros no estaban tan separados.

—Con magia de shinobi.

—¿Eres una sirena, Kakashi?

Ella sonrió mostrándole los dientes y siguió viendo cómo avanzaban hasta llegar a la orilla. La puso sobre sus pies y ella se ajustó el bolso y abrazó el muñeco.

—¿Cuántos puntos me das esta vez? —Preguntó Kakashi.

—Tienes tres puntos. Ahora, si no te molesta... Iré a buscar un baño, ver tanta agua me provocó esto.

(...)

El día pasó demasiado rápido, entre juegos, bromas e insultos, pronto cayó la tarde y los visitantes al parque se estaban retirando.

Kakashi y Nashira caminaban de regreso hasta que los ojos negros de él miraron la rueda de la fortuna, la cual se movía despacio y no tenía una larga cola de espera.

—¿Vamos? —Preguntó y Nashira siguió su mirada para ver de lo que hablaba.

—¿Tienes tiempo?

Kakashi tomó su antebrazo y la llevó donde le había indicado. Subieron a una de las cabinas y se sentaron de frente, cada uno miraba por la ventana cómo se elevaban sobre la tierra y eso les brindó una vista panorámica de la aldea.

—Qué bonito —dijo Nashira al ver los colores rojizos y azules del cielo.

Kakashi recordó un texto que leyó años atrás, sus ojos continuaron disfrutando del bello paisaje del atardecer.

—¿Sabes por qué se llama rueda de la fortuna?

—No... ¿Tú lo sabes?

—Porque hace referencia a la vida y sus ciclos —Nashira volteó a verlo pero él seguía mirando por la ventana, una luz naranja le iluminaba la cara—: El pasado, el presente y el futuro. Cada uno influye en la vida. También se dice que se basa en las posiciones del Sol, de la Luna y los signos del zodiaco, la conexión entre estos tres elementos es lo que se conoce como rueda o punto de la fortuna.

Nashira seguía mirándolo con calma, se abrazó más al conejo cuando una emoción extraña le invadió el pecho.

—¿Y por qué fortuna? ¿Por qué habría de ser una rueda de fortuna? ¿Trae buena suerte? —Preguntó.

—Sí, eso es lo que dicen, que es un nuevo comienzo.

—Uhm... Ya veo —sus ojos seguían fijos en Kakashi quien no despegaba la vista de la ventanilla, ella notó que se situaban en el punto más alto para comenzar a descender.

—Es raro —Pronunció la mujer—, hablar de suerte cuando en mi vida no ha habido nada de ella.

Kakashi cambió la dirección de sus ojos para verla, pero en esos momentos Nashira estaba viendo hacia el suelo y tenía una expresión triste, quiso decir algo pero no lo hizo porque notó en ella la intención de abrir su corazón.

—Cuando tenía siete años, mamá nos abandonó —acarició al muñeco en sus brazos—, discutió con papá y le dijo que ya no lo quería así que escapó con un hombre. Mi papá se puso muy triste —los ojos de Nashira estaban brillando y Kakashi estaba viéndolos casi sin pestañear—... Aunque él sonreía todos los días y procuraba el bien de mi hermano y el mío, lo vi muchas veces a escondidas cuando estaba triste mirando hacia el cielo. Sé que extrañó a mamá hasta el último día de su vida porque él —un nudo se formó en su garganta y se detuvo para calmarse—...Él la amaba de verdad.

Kakashi sintió pena en su interior y suspiró.

—Él era un buen hombre, jamás vi a nadie amar como mi papá lo hacía por mi hermano y por mí. Sé que donde quiera que su alma esté, todavía sigue queriéndonos.

—¿Y tu hermano? —Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar, ella siguió con sus ojos en el suelo mientras abrazaba al conejo.

—Él también se fue con papá —expresó con melancolía y el pecho de Kakashi se comprimió ante la tristeza de sus palabras, dándose cuenta que Nashira en verdad perdió a quienes tanto amaba—. Él tenía once años, una rara enfermedad terminó con su vida —sus lágrimas no pudieron contenerse y resbalaron mojándole la cara.

 _«—Cuando sanes iremos a jugar al parque ¿sí?_

— _¿Lo prometes, Nashira?_

— _Sí, lo prometo.»_

Nashira se limpiaba las lágrimas pero no terminaba de secarlas y Kakashi sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón.

—Si existe la suerte... Dudo mucho que venga por mí.

Kakashi tomó su mano y le colocó el pañuelo, ella se limpió la cara sin preguntarle de dónde lo había sacado.

—¿Sabes qué significa tu nombre? —Repentinamente habló Kakashi— Significa "afortunada". Además, _Nashira_ es...

Nashira dejó de limpiarse los ojos y se quedó mirando el pañuelo recordando a su papá.

« _—¿Sabes por qué te nombré 'Nashira'? Porque tú eres portadora de buenas noticias... Además, Nashira es... Una estrella brillante._ »

—Una estrella brillante —dijo Kakashi y Nashira lo miró mientras él le ofrecía una sonrisa que sólo podía verse en sus ojos—. La vuelta se ha completado —dijo poniéndose de pie y le extendió una mano—, es hora de ir a casa.

 _«No sé si estoy flotando o estoy caminando, pero papá, Armus... ¿Por qué siempre se siente tan cálida la mano de Kakashi?»_ Pensó.

Salieron del parque sin decirse nada, no había mucho ruido en las calles y el corazón de Nashira estaba latiendo a gran velocidad que temía que Kakashi pudiera oírlo. Su grande mano seguía sosteniéndola y ella no dejaba de verlo por encima del hombro.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó rompiendo el silencio— ¿Por qué me diste un pañuelo?

—Porque estabas llorando —contestó sin verla—, y no soporté ver tu tristeza.

—¿Te vas a burlar de mí? —Miró de frente al camino.

—No tengo porqué hacer algo como eso, los amigos estamos para apoyarnos ¿verdad?

La mano de Kakashi la fue soltando despacio y ella sintió el peso de la ausencia de su calor. Luego, se detuvieron.

—Aquí es donde nos despedimos —dijo él—. Te veré mañana en la oficina.

Nashira asintió sin hablar y le entregó el conejo, él se mantuvo mirándolo.

—Estoy segura que la niña se pondrá muy contenta.

—Lo estará.

El suave viento movió los cabellos de ambos y se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

—El domingo que viene, puedes ir a casa de mi tía —Nashira trató de sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo de manera decente.

—Allí estaré.

Kakashi se despidió y caminó apartándose, Nashira se quedó mirándole la espalda hasta que sus ojos perdieron rastro de él.

Llevó una mano a su pecho para sentir lo rápido que estaba latiendo.

—Tal vez mentí un poquito —masculló—, si estoy celosa de ti, Kazumi.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer, no olvides dejar un comentario haciéndome saber tu opinión.**_


	16. CICATRICES

**Capítulo 16.-** **"Cicatrices"**

Su dedo índice recorría toda la superficie del escritorio para sentir el tacto liso del barniz que cubría la madera, pero su atención no se enfocaba por completo en la acción que estaba realizando sino en recordar una y otra vez el haber llorado frente a su jefe.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde entonces, y para Nashira, Kakashi seguía actuando como de costumbre y no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto por lo sucedido en la rueda de la fortuna; aunque eso no aliviaba su inquietante pena por dejarse llevar por los recuerdos.

Miró el reloj: Ya era su hora de comida.

Tomó su abrigo, el clima ese día era más fresco por la llegada del otoño. Luego, agarró su bolso y salió de la Torre para caminar un rato y así poder despejar su mente.

Las hojas de los árboles estaban tomando un color amarillento indicando que pronto comenzarían a caer. Sería la primera vez que mirara un otoño en Konoha y se preguntó si sería menor la tristeza que sintiera esa vez.

Se sentó en una banca de cemento que daba hacia el bosque, sacó de su bolso un jugo de manzana que compró esa mañana y se le quedó mirando. Extrañamente esos días no había tenido hambre y hasta su tía Madoka comenzaba a preocuparse por ella, ya que Nashira era de buen apetito pero cuando algo le preocupaba o se entristecía, simplemente dejaba de comer drásticamente.

Sus emociones desde aquel día en el parque la tenían confundida, y aunque habían pasado días desde esa vez, su cabeza no podía ponerse en orden para darle una respuesta concreta. Pero, en su mente había estado Kakashi y esa sonrisa que sólo pudo ver en sus ojos.

—¿Me gusta Kakashi?

Sus cejas se elevaron denotando tristeza, ella realmente no quería que fuera así. Dejó de acariciar la tapa de la botella y la abrió para beber el contenido. El sabor le recordó aquella vez cuando fingió embriagarse y terminó con su jefe encima de ella jugándole una broma cruel.

Sin embargo, también recordaba bien el perfume que él estaba usando y no era el mismo que le obsequiaron por su cumpleaños. No. Era una colonia distinta, un olor parecido a la vainilla y por supuesto, conociéndolo sabía que se trataba de algo barato.

Nashira pensó que posiblemente sentía apego hacia él porque en cierta manera su lado protector le recordaba a su padre, y nadie más la había cargado en brazos como él. Quiso creer que se trataba de eso.

Suspiró y en su mente de nuevo estaba el peliplata de ojos negros, aunque ya le había visto el rostro descubierto no podía pensar en él sin esa máscara oscura; y tampoco olvidaba el tacto de sus manos.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, respiraba hondo una tras otra vez para tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón. Tenía miedo de cometer el mismo error que tanto le costó en su adolescencia.

—Buenos días, Nashira.

Ella se enderezó y vio a Sakura, traía una carriola y sobre ésta estaba su pequeña hija la cual abrazaba a un conocido conejo; al mirarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hola doctora —saludó de regreso.

—No me digas así, llámame sólo Sakura.

Sakura se sentó un lado de Nashira y colocó la carriola junto a la banca de manera que la pequeña Sarada pudiese verla de frente.

—¿Estás en tu hora de descanso? —Preguntó la pelirrosa.

—Sí.

Nashira acarició la cabeza de la niña haciendo una comparación mental de la pequeña con el pelinegro esposo de Sakura.

—Se parece a tu esposo.

—¿Eh?

—Tu niña, es idéntica a él.

Sakura se sorprendió.

—¿Conoces a Sasuke?

—Pa-pa —dijo Sarada repentinamente y ambas mujeres sonrieron.

—Lo vi una vez, estaba saliendo de la oficina de Kakashi.

—Ya veo.

Sakura regresó la mirada a Nashira y notó que ésta estaba demasiado pensativa, su expresión era una clara muestra de que estaba triste, pero antes de preguntarle por su situación emocional, la mujer habló.

—Kakashi... Tú lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no?

—Sí, era mi sensei. Creo que por aquel entonces, él tenía veintiséis años.

—Vaya, pues son casi diez años de eso. Y... ¿cómo era en ese entonces? ¿Ha cambiado algo en él?

Sakura se sostuvo el mentón y se quedó pensando.

—Pues... Desde que lo recuerdo siempre ha sido apático y aburrido y casi nunca quita esos ojos de que se está durmiendo —rió—. Pero es un buen sujeto. Creo que nada en Kakashi sensei ha cambiado, excepto porque tiene unas pocas arrugas bajo los ojos.

Nashira juntó sus manos y su expresión se relajó al imaginarlo en su etapa de maestro.

—Disculpa la indiscreción pero... ¿Estás bien?

—¿Hmm?

Nashira volteó con Sakura y se dio cuenta que estaba mirándola raro, como si quisiera ver dentro de su alma.

—Ah... Estoy bien, estoy bien —sonrió y movió su mano en el aire—. Sólo que esta época me pone algo nostálgica.

Los ojos de Nashira miraron al conejo que Sarada abrazaba y al cual le estaba estirando una oreja.

—Kakashi ganó ese muñeco en un juego de lanzar dardos —expresó.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¡Me dijo que se lo encontró tirado!

Nashira empezó a reírse y Sakura seguía sin comprender.

—Demonios, no tienes idea de cuánto tuve que lavarlo para que Sasuke no lo tirara a la basura. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—Quizás... Él no quería que supieras dónde lo obtuvo.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de la banca.

—De verdad ¿qué está mal con él? A veces pienso que sólo quiere molestar a Sasuke... Y a todo esto ¿cómo sabes que lo ganó en un juego?

Nashira cerró los puños con suavidad mientras sus ojos veían a Sarada.

—Porque yo estaba con él —hizo una pausa—, en el parque.

Sakura se le quedó viendo aún con su espalda recargada, articulando la frase en su mente y tratando de descifrarla hasta que creyó entender.

—¡¿EH?! ¡¿A caso tuvieron una cita?!

Nashira se estremeció y miró los verdes ojos de Sakura.

—Bueno... Sí pero... ¡No era una cita real!

Sakura abrió la boca y se cubrió con una mano para tapársela.

—¿Que no era una cita real? ¡Kakashi sensei jamás ha salido con nadie!

—Escucha, no es lo que estás imaginando. Soy su guía ¿lo recuerdas? Él-él pronto tendrá cuatro citas con sus candidatas y no sabía qué hacer así que hicimos una simulación de cita para que viera cómo funciona.

Sakura seguía boquiabierta sin parpadear y Nashira ya no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde voltear. Ella era astuta para mentir por los ajenos, pero para hacerlo por sí misma todavía necesitaba práctica.

—Nashira podría ser que... ¿te gusta Kakashi sensei?

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Se levantó de golpe retrocediendo unos pasos— ¡No! ¡No! —Movió sus manos— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Sakura también se puso de pie.

—¿Segura? ¿Ni un poquito?

—No, no, claro que no —rió—. Es un viejo amargado y aburrido.

Sakura achicó los ojos.

—Uhm... Puedes ser honesta conmigo, no voy a decírselo a nadie. Creo que estás triste por su culpa y considero que lo mejor para ti es que lo dejes salir todo para liberarte de ese peso que cargas.

Las mejillas de Nashira estaban tornándose rojas, bajó la mirada y juntó las manos. No sabía qué tan confiable era hablar de lo que sentía con la ex alumna de su jefe. Pero la mirada de Sakura transmitía seguridad y confianza; jamás había tenido una amiga por lo que no sabía si se podía tomar como una.

—Verás... He estado con él por varias semanas y trato de entenderlo para hacer que se case con la mejor candidata, la que sea de beneficio para él y no para los demás —se detuvo cuando recordó que Kakashi iba a casarse, por un momento lo olvidó y de alguna manera acordarse le provocó dolor de estómago.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Me parece que él y yo somos amigos —expresó tratando de sonreír—, sólo es eso. Kakashi y yo tenemos un lazo de amistad.

Sakura suspiró y levantó la cabeza para darse cuenta que Kakashi las observaba desde el ventanal de su oficina. Sonrió y levantó el brazo para saludarlo, tal acción hizo que Nashira volteara también hacia arriba y lo viera.

—Creo que él es demasiado despistado —dijo Sakura y bajó su mano, luego tomó la carriola—. Me disculpo por lo que sea que te haya hecho, estoy segura que no lo hizo a propósito.

—No... me hizo nada —Nashira seguía apenada—. Hablo con sinceridad.

Sakura sólo sonrió.

—Cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarnos a Sarada y a mí, ahora descanso los fines de semana. Te daré mi dirección, así no tendrás ningún problema.

Nashira buscó en su bolso un bolígrafo y una libreta para que Sakura anotara sus datos.

—Gracias, Sakura.

—Nos vemos —Sakura miró a su hija—. Sarada, despídete de Nashira.

Nashira acarició la cabecita de la niña y se quedó de pie viéndolas marcharse. Permaneció de esa manera mientras aprovechaba para pensar en las palabras de Sakura respecto a su jefe.

—¿A caso ya... He superado mis sentimientos?

Dijo en voz baja sin dejar de mirar en dirección a donde ellas se habían ido. Un mechón de su cabello bailaba con el viento ligero y le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, sus ojos vagaban en los recuerdos.

—Parece que tú y Sakura se llevan bien.

—Sí, ella es una buena mujer.

Bruscamente Nashira reaccionó y miró a un lado al autor de aquella frase, Kakashi volteó y le sonrió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿No estabas en tu oficina?

—Hay un evento en La Academia Ninja y es mi responsabilidad como Hokage asistir —dijo—, tendré que saltarme la hora de la comida para ir.

—Oh, entonces parece que voy a tener un rato más de libertad —estiró los brazos y relajó los hombros.

—Nop. De hecho, tú vas a ir conmigo.

Nashira frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tú eres el Hokage.

—Exacto —la señaló—, por lo tanto te ordeno que me acompañes.

(...)

Kakashi miraba despreocupado a su alrededor, quería estar seguro de que nadie los estaba siguiendo pero no pudo detectar ninguna amenaza. Nashira seguía mirándolo de reojo y sintiendo cómo su corazón latía fuertemente cuando lo veía.

 _«No debería sentirme así, él es alguien aburrido»_

—¿Hmm? —Kakashi volteó a verla— ¿Me hablabas?

—¿Eh? —Nashira se espantó y negó con su cabeza— ¿A caso lee mis pensamientos? —Dijo en su mente.

—Lo siento, últimamente he estado muy estresado.

Nashira suspiró aliviada.

—Nunca has visto La Academia Ninja, ¿verdad?

—No. Sólo he oído de ella pero jamás me interesé.

Kakashi señaló hacia el frente para mostrarle el gran edificio que estaba siendo modernizado, Nashira no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de su rostro, era un lugar más grande de lo que se había imaginado.

—Ésa es la famosa academia para formar ninjas.

—¿Tú estudiaste allí?

—Sí.

—¿Muchos años?

Kakashi se rascó la mejilla.

—Digamos que... Me gradué a los cinco años.

Nashira parpadeó varias veces intentando comprender.

—¿Y entraste a qué edad?

—A los cinco.

—¡Pero qué dem-! ¡¿EH?! —Se paró en seco y Kakashi no tuvo más opción que hacer lo mismo— ¡¿Eres un monstruo o algo así?!

—Oye, oye... La gente suele decirme _genio_ , jamás me habían dicho monstruo.

Nashira sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Bueno... Digamos que tuve el talento necesario para aprobar el examen de graduación.

—¿Cuáles son los rangos ninjas?

—Genin, Chūnin y Jōnin. El rango más alto es el de Kage, pero ése sólo lo pueden ejercer pocos, como sabrás, en esta aldea sólo han habido seis Hokages.

Nashira continuó arrugando su frente y mordiéndose los labios.

—Entonces, para subir de rango deben presentar exámenes.

—Así es.

—Entiendo entonces que te haya resultado sencillo alcanzar el primero, ¿cuándo te convertiste en Chūnin?

—Cuando pasé el examen.

Nashira rodó los ojos.

—Sí Kakashi, me refiero a la edad ¿qué edad tenías?

Kakashi hizo el acto como si estuviera pensando.

—A los seis.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Nashira retrocedió y se abrazó a sí misma, Kakashi la miró con confusión.

—¿Qué tienes?

—A sólo un año de haberte graduado, alcanzaste el segundo nivel ¿qué clase de persona eres? ¿Puedes leer la mente?

Kakashi le puso ambas manos en los hombros y la miró fijamente haciéndola contener la respiración.

—Sí, y estás pensando que...

Nashira entreabrió sus labios sin dejar de verlo directamente, estaba nerviosa por el repentino acercamiento. Sonaba ilógico, pero de verdad creyó que Kakashi podía leer su mente.

—Tu corazón se ha acelerado —dijo y ella sintió que efectivamente, estaba latiendo de prisa—, y ahora mismo piensas que yo...

Sus oídos estaban expectantes a su respuesta.

—Piensas que yo soy un genio —la soltó—. Ahora lo piensas ¿no?

Aunque sintió decepción también había alivio en su alma, respiró por fin y asintió con su cabeza. De todos modos, Kakashi estaba en lo cierto: ella ya pensaba que él era un genio.

Siguieron el camino hasta llegar a las puertas de La Academia Ninja. Kakashi fue recibido con total respeto y elogios, y los niños que lo veían se emocionaban y sus ojos brillaban; Nashira fue capaz de notarlo y entender un poco la clase de persona que era su jefe.

Se estaba familiarizando con la idea del tipo de ninja que era, y el porqué lo respetaban tanto, no sólo por ser el líder de una aldea sino por lo que había logrado. Según oyó, Kakashi fue un elemento importante para ganar la Cuarta Guerra y por sus habilidades y conocimientos fue elegido para ser Hokage. Se estaba esforzando día con día para mantener la paz y que los niños pudieran crecer sanos y salvos en un mundo tranquilo.

Caminaron hacia el patio de la academia donde varios niños estaban formados, ella simplemente era una espectadora. Se mantuvo silenciosa en una orilla mientras veía cómo Kakashi se encargaba de dar una palabras de bienvenida a todos los niños. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que era una ceremonia por el nuevo ingreso de estudiantes, los vio a todos y no les calculó más de seis años, todos eran unos pequeñines que se prepararían para ser shinobis.

Algunos estaban asustados, lo pudo ver en las expresiones de sus rostros. Se imaginó cómo hubiera sido Kakashi cuando se presentó a su ceremonia de ingreso, sonrió ligeramente a pensar que pudo haberse visto realmente tierno.

Sus ojos siguieron el trayecto hasta percatarse que había adultos aguardando en un extremo del patio, sólo les dio un recorrido rápido cuando entendió que posiblemente eran los padres de familia o tutores de los infantes.

Kakashi por su parte había terminado de hablar, hacer ese tipo de actos ya no eran tan complicados como en un principio y se estaba acostumbrando. Bajó de la tarima y varios profesores se acercaron a él para agradecerle por su participación, algunos niños también se aproximaron para saludarlo y entonces él simplemente les sobó la cabeza como si fueran cachorritos.

Más niños siguieron llegando para por lo menos mirar de cerca a Kakashi, pronto había casi una multitud de estudiantes de nuevo ingreso y de grados más altos para hablar con él. Kakashi sólo atinaba a chocar sus manos y felicitarlos.

Nashira caminaba a paso lento para acercarse mientras sus ojos seguían viendo a Kakashi; su corazón latía con aparente calma pero había algo más... Una sensación cálida en su pecho al verlo rodeado de pequeños que sentían admiración por él.

No supo en qué momento algo se estampó contra su cuerpo y entonces miró a un niño caer de rodillas al suelo por el impacto del choque. Rápidamente se agachó para darle una mano y el niño la tomó mientras se sacudía las rodillas, luego se miraron a los ojos y ella vio algo familiar en ellos.

—Lo siento, señorita —dijo el niño.

—¿Estás bien?

Él asintió con su cabecita.

—No deberías correr sin precaución, ten más cuidado.

—Sólo quería saludar al Hokage.

—¡Kuroyi! ¡Kuroyi!

Gritaba una voz masculina la cual se oía cada vez más cerca, pronto un hombre tocó los hombros del pequeño y lo volteó para verlo, Nashira se enderezó viendo la espalda del sujeto.

—Ten cuidado, si vas a ser un shinobi debes poner atención y estar alerta —le dijo con un tono de preocupación.

Kakashi pronto dejó a la multitud de niños y caminó junto a Nashira pero ella no volteó a verlo porque siguió observando la escena en silencio.

—Ya me disculpe con la señorita —dijo el niño y el hombre volteó para hacer una reverencia.

—Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar.

Cuando su cuerpo se enderezó, el corazón de Nashira dio un vuelco y todo el cuerpo se le endureció haciéndola incapaz de sentir o moverse. Lo único que podía advertir dentro de sí, era lo fuerte que latía el corazón en su pecho.

El hombre por su parte se quedó casi del mismo modo, pero su mirada titubeó, miró a Kakashi y al suelo, luego volvió a ver a Nashira.

—¿Es su hijo? —Preguntó Kakashi al hombre.

—Sí, es mi hijo menor —respondió él y el niño miró emocionado a Kakashi.

—¡Sexto Hokage! —decía él con notable alegría y levantó su mano para saludarlo, acto que Kakashi correspondió.

—Sé un buen ninja.

—Quiero ser como usted —sonrió.

Los ojos de Nashira seguían viendo al padre del niño y cuando menos se lo esperó, ya se habían llenado de lágrimas. Kakashi volteó para decirle algo pero se quedó aturdido cuando la miró en ese estado.

Ella no podía controlar su visible dolor y aunque sus ojos se movieron de lugar viendo al Hokage, no pudo decir nada, simplemente hizo una reverencia y se dio la media vuelta para caminar alejándose y sus pasos tomaron mayor velocidad conforme avanzaron.

Kakashi miró al hombre junto al niño y vio en los ojos de éste seriedad y pena.

—¿Papá? —El niño lo llamó y él volteó sin expresar nada.

—Me retiro, por favor disculpen.

Kakashi salió casi corriendo detrás de su asistente, pero entonces Iruka y otras autoridades de la academia lo detuvieron para hablar de asuntos referentes a la escuela. Aunque intentó zafarse de la charla, no pudo hacer más que ver cómo Nashira escapaba frente a sus ojos.

Ella finalmente se detuvo fuera de la escuela y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol para respirar y llevar una mano a su pecho queriendo amortiguar lo que estaba sintiendo pero aunque se estaba esforzando, no pudo evitar sentir cómo sus mejillas se mojaban con desbordantes lágrimas.

Sollozó y respiró otra vez para no llorar fuerte, sus ojos nublados miraron hacia las copas de los árboles y se mordió los labios queriendo evitar hacer ruido. Constantemente se limpiaba la cara y añadió a su sufrimiento la carga y remordimiento de haber expuesto sus lágrimas una vez más a Kakashi.

—¿Por qué?

Dijo con voz entrecortada cerrando su puño con la tela de su abrigo.

—¿Por qué sigue doliendo tanto?

Lloró en silencio ahogando un grito de amargura. Bajó la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo mientras abrazaba su bolso y se recargaba en el tronco.

 _«—Señorita, déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa, sólo para asegurarme de que nadie te hará daño._

— _Estaré bien, gracias, pero soy una mujer fuerte._

— _Perdona que lo diga tan directamente pero... Te ves como una frágil rosa.»_

El llanto de Nashira cesó, pero su rostro no tenía remedio. Sus ojos habían enrojecido por las lágrimas y su pecho dolía. Tenía la sensación de que había sido derrotada y despertada de su sueño, de uno donde ella por fin había superado esa cruel etapa de su vida.

—Me dijiste que siempre me amarías —apenas pudo pronunciar—. Y yo te creí.

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron pero esta vez no rompió a llorar, simplemente se mantuvo sentada abrazando su bolso mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada.

Permaneció un rato en el suelo y elevó las piernas para abrazar sus rodillas, apoyó su mentón sobre éstas y siguió espirando.

Una calidez extraña apareció sobre su cabeza, quiso levantar la cara para ver de quién se trataba pero la presión que se ejercía sobre ella le impidió hacerlo. Luego, una voz le dio la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Calma —dijo él—, soy yo.

Nashira reconoció la voz y dejó de luchar para levantar el rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella movió su cabeza sin hablar.

—¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que sucedió?

Ella realmente no quería contar esa parte de su vida, pensaba que para alguien más sería una tontería la causa de su sufrimiento. Kakashi se sentó a su lado con una pierna flexionada sobre la que apoyó su brazo.

—Conoces a ese hombre ¿no es así?

Ella continuó callada sin mirarlo, y abrazó con más fuerza sus rodillas.

—¿Quién es?

Nashira abrió sus labios que estaban temblando y dudó varios segundos antes de contestar. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que quería decir.

—Keito Kurosawa...

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza para verla.

—¿Hmm?

—Él fue mi primer amor.

El tono tan triste con que lo pronunció causó estragos en el interior de Kakashi, como si pudiera conectarse con Nashira y sentir lo que ella estaba experimentando. Aunque quería darle palabras de aliento, no sabía qué debía decir para hacerla sentir mejor, simplemente continuó mirando su perfil y lo cansados y tristes que estaban sus ojos. Comparado con su llanto anterior, esa tristeza era distinta.

Kakashi le acarició la cabeza como muestra de apoyo, todavía no lo entendía bien pero ya estaba seguro de que no le gustaba ver a su asistente llorar.

—No sé lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, no tenía idea de que alguna vez estuviste enamorada de un ninja.

La voz de Kakashi era tranquila y aunque Nashira estaba severamente afectada por el encuentro con su pasado, sintió que la suavidad de esa voz la relajaba.

—Pero, sea lo que sea... Estoy seguro de que todo lo ocurrido ha sido por tu propio bien.

—Yo tenía diecisiete años cuando lo conocí —dijo y Kakashi le prestó atención—. Sólo había pasado un año desde el fallecimiento de mi hermano. Estaba sola y con un inmenso vacío.

Hizo una pausa recordando los hechos y podía ver las imágenes claramente.

—Ese día, yo salí tarde de mi trabajo. Nunca cruzaba el bosque porque era peligroso, pero era un atajo a mi casa y me urgía regresar.

Repentinamente, en sus ojos melancólicos apareció cierto brillo que Kakashi no pasó desapercibido pero se mantuvo callado para seguir oyendo el pasado de su asistente.

—Mientras lo cruzaba asustada de que algún animal o persona pudiera atacarme, escuché un ruido sobre la rama de un árbol y me espanté... Estuve a punto de gritar de miedo pero entonces un hombre saltó y se puso frente a mí.

Kakashi dejó de acariciar la cabeza de Nashira pero no apartó su mano.

—Me preguntó si vivía lejos y me ofreció su compañía para asegurarse de que nadie me interceptara en el camino. Yo me negué pero él insistió, me dijo su nombre y me preguntó el mío... Sentí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho.

Nashira soltó sus rodillas y arrugó la frente.

—Estuvo acompañándome a casa todas las tardes, siempre siendo respetuoso y amable. Me decía cosas lindas y me hacía olvidar el vacío que me dejó el perder a mi hermano y a mi padre —Nashira miró a Kakashi con una expresión de dolor que le atravesó el alma, aunque ella sonrió, su gesto estaba lleno de amargura—. Me enamoré de él, y él me dijo que también sentía lo mismo.

Kakashi quería decir lo que su mente maquinaba en esos momentos: Que los amores de adolescencia son bellos pero fugaces y ese sentimiento era algo que Nashira debía superar hasta que ella continuó con su relato matando toda idea absurda que se le pudo ocurrir.

—Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí plena. Creí que duraría para siempre, que nos casaríamos y formaríamos una familia.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Nashira estuvo a punto de contar algo más pero se abstuvo, pensó que Kakashi no lo comprendería por lo que decidió darle fin a su historia.

—Él... Ya estaba casado —confesó, Kakashi quedó helado con las palabras—. Sólo estaba haciendo una misión en mi pueblo, una misión lo suficientemente larga para lograr hacerme tener sentimientos por él —bajó su mirada—. Al final descubrí que no sólo estaba casado desde hace tiempo, sino también que su esposa estaba embarazada.

Nashira respiró hondo.

—No sabes lo doloroso que fue. Aunque han pasado muchos años desde entonces, y yo creí que ya no me afectaría... Mírame, aquí estoy llorando como niña —rió—. Debo ser patética... Sí, así es como soy.

—No lo eres —Kakashi miró hacia el cielo cubierto casi en su totalidad, por las hojas verdes y amarillas de los árboles—. Eres una mujer fuerte, por eso eres mi asistente.

Nashira sonrió con pena y se limpió los ojos.

—¿Todavía lo quieres?

Ella meditó bien esas palabras antes de dar una respuesta. Lentamente movió su cabeza y suspiró.

—No. De hecho, hubo un tiempo en que lo odié por lo que me hizo. Si estoy llorando ahora es... Porque verlo de nuevo removió todos esos recuerdos que quise borrar y me sentí igual de miserable que la última vez que nos vimos.

—Ah... El amor es complicado ¿no es así? —Kakashi metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco pero no encontró ningún pañuelo, maldijo internamente por olvidarlo.

—Lo siento —dijo Nashira y se puso sobre sus rodillas para inclinarse frente al Hokage—, de verdad me disculpo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa tan de repente?

Sus puños se cerraron arrastrando tierra, la cabeza de Nashira seguía hacia abajo siendo incapaz de mirar a los ojos de su superior.

—Me disculpo por los problemas que te he causado con mi actitud, no pretendí llorar frente a ti, no me gusta llorar frente a nadie porque eso sólo denota debilidad.

—Llorar no es malo —Kakashi la obligó a levantar el cuerpo con sus manos, sujetó su rostro y lo miró detenidamente—. Llorar no es de cobardes. Es normal que te duela, las heridas a veces tardan en sanar, dependiendo de la profundidad de las mismas.

Nashira sintió que su corazón latía de nuevo, pero sin ese peso doloroso y frustrante que la sofocó cuando vio los ojos de su antiguo amor. Las manos de Kakashi sostenían su cara y ambos pulgares se mantenían firmes sobre sus mejillas.

—Sólo eras una jovencita inexperta en el amor, él se aprovechó de tu vulnerabilidad por la pérdida de tus seres amados y quisiste reemplazar ese vacío con el cariño y atención que él te estaba ofreciendo. Eso es lo que pasó, no te sientas miserable por haber amado aunque él haya sido una basura contigo por mentirte de esa forma.

Las manos de Kakashi abandonaron el rostro de Nashira y fueron hacia la tela de su máscara para bajarla, exponiendo una vez más su cara.

—Esta cicatriz nunca se irá —señaló su ojo—, y siempre me recordará un pasado trágico y doloroso. Pero a pesar de que antes me lastimaba, hoy lo recuerdo con calma y entiendo que al final me ayudó a crecer emocionalmente.

La mirada de Nashira recorrió la cicatriz y después viajó hasta el lunar bajo sus labios.

—Hay cicatrices físicas y cicatrices internas. Algunas son más dolorosas que otras pero siempre nos sirven para ser más fuertes. Bien, ya has descargado toda tu tristeza por hoy —Kakashi se levantó sacudiéndose el pantalón y le tendió una mano para poner de pie a su asistente—. No quiero verte con esa cara otra vez, quiero que seas la Nashira grosera y arrogante que me trata mal ¿entendido?

Nashira sonrió débilmente y se sacudió las manos. Momentáneamente miraba el rostro descubierto de Kakashi, pues él aún no se había dignado a cubrírselo.

—¿Sabes? —Kakashi se cruzó de brazos— Pensé que eras lesbiana.

Nashira abrió más los ojos con tales palabras.

—Pero creo que al igual que tú creíste que Sukea era gay, yo también me equivoqué contigo. Perdón —puso su mano firme frente a su propia cara para disculparse.

—¿Cómo podría ser lesbiana? —Masculló— Idiota.

Kakashi empezó a reír y se subió la máscara ocasionando cierta decepción en su asistente.

—Bueno, no puedes volver a la Torre con esa cara, así que ve a casa y tómate el resto del día.

—No, regresaré a trabajar.

—Pero tus ojos...

—¿Crees que me importa lo que piensen de mí los demás? A estas alturas, ya nada podría lastimarme más.

Kakashi le puso una mano en el hombro.

—De acuerdo, volvamos entonces...

Caminaron juntos de regreso, quizás ella con un peso menos sobre su cuerpo. Su pensamiento se había hecho un caos cuando vio a aquel hombre a poca distancia de ella, y entonces una comparación mental surgió casi de inmediato.

En una balanza pesaba más la imagen de Kakashi que la de Keito. Su corazón palpitaba distinto y un calor más agradable la inundaba cuando veía al Hokage. Su vista se mantuvo en la nuca de él mientras caminaban para entrar al edificio, y se detuvo antes de ingresar.

—Bien... No puedo negarlo —pensó y Kakashi volteó cuando se percató de que ella no lo seguía—. Me gustas, Kakashi... Lamentablemente me gustas.

(...)

La luz de la habitación de archivos estaba encendida, ya casi todos los empleados se habían marchado y unos pocos shinobis resguardaban la entrada principal. Kakashi estaba de pie frente a un archivero que tenía un cajón abierto. En sus manos sostenía una carpeta y sus ojos estaban fijos leyendo el contenido de las hojas.

En la esquina superior izquierda estaba la foto de un shinobi y sus datos se extendían por toda la hoja blanca.

—Keito Kurosawa —leyó y miró la imagen de aquel hombre, luego sus ojos se dirigieron al rango actual del shinobi y una mueca de burla apareció en su cara antes de pronunciarlo—. _Chūnin,_ desde hace doce años.

Vio las estadísticas de sus misiones y determinó mentalmente que Keito era un ninja promedio, no era alguien que destacara en ningún ámbito y presentó el examen de graduación dos veces.

Se acordó del rostro de su asistente, aquel que estaba lleno de dolor y fue como visualizarse a sí mismo cuando sufría por los errores cometidos. Sus manos apretaron la carpeta y miró con molestia la fotografía del shinobi.

—No puedo permitir esta clase de actos.

Por primera vez, Kakashi sintió que quería abrazar a su asistente y decirle que todo estaría bien.


	17. EN BUSCA DE UN OBSEQUIO

**Capítulo 17.- "** **En busca de un obsequio** **"**

Kakashi se mantenía quieto, firme y de pie mirando de frente a los shinobis que llenaban el gran salón de juntas. Vestía su túnica blanca y su emblemático sombrero de Hokage; odiaba usarlo, sí, pero de ese modo, llevando el uniforme completo podría proyectar una imagen con mayor peso autoritario.

Nadie entendía por qué habían sido llamados a una repentina junta, aunque no todos los shinobis pudieron asistir a causa de misiones y horarios de trabajo, pero buena parte de ellos se situaba a la espera de oír al Hokage hablar.

De reojo se miraban y algunos ninjas vieron a Naruto y Sasuke quienes también formaban parte de la reunión. Supusieron que si ninjas de gran peso como ellos de igual modo fueron citados, sólo podía significar que el asunto era importante.

Kakashi miró entre los asistentes a alguien en específico, ese hombre que lucía calmado y simple, el que había hecho llorar a Nashira. Entonces carraspeó para que guardaran silencio y todos obedecieron. No había nadie más que el Sexto Hokage sobre la tarima.

—Bien, ya que la gran mayoría está aquí vamos a empezar.

Shikamaru miró discretamente a su alrededor y fue el primero en darse cuenta que en ese salón sólo había hombres. Se cuestionó por qué Kakashi no citó a las kunoichis.

—Primero quiero agradecer al escuadrón B que completó satisfactoriamente la misión en el País del Viento. Buen trabajo.

Rock Lee, Kiba y otros ninjas se emocionaron por haber sido elogiados.

—Ahora, hay algo importante que deseo hablar con todos ustedes —Kakashi los recorrió con la mirada—. Es posible que se estén preguntando por qué no hay mujeres en esta reunión.

Naruto miró a todos lados moviendo bruscamente la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que Kakashi estaba en lo cierto; Sasuke le metió un codazo para que dejara de parecer un tonto.

—Generalmente, es mayor el número de varones que ejercen el cargo de ninja en comparación con las mujeres, además es sabido que gran parte de las kunoichis se retiran de su trabajo para dedicarse a su familia. No estoy diciendo que ellas no sean importantes para ser llamadas a esta junta, simplemente lo que quiero hablar con todos ustedes es un asunto entre hombres.

Kakashi comenzó a moverse sobre el estrado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Me gustaría recordarles a todos un requisito indispensable para ser shinobi —Kakashi se detuvo para mirarlos—. Hablo de la voluntad de fuego. Al convertirnos en shinobis somos hombres capaces de arriesgar o entregar nuestra vida por el bienestar de este país, por lo tanto siendo la fuerza que sostiene a los civiles y les protege del enemigo, tenemos una gran responsabilidad sobre nuestros hombros.

Lee apretaba el puño y sentía cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a las apasionantes palabras de valor que Kakashi estaba recitando.

—Por eso mismo, al portar la bandana como parte de su uniforme, están demostrando al mundo que son la representación de una nación poderosa.

Sasuke achicó los ojos, estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber asistido a la junta; sentía que Kakashi estaba divagando demasiado y no era directo al punto al que quería llegar. Shikamaru pensó que Kakashi primero les motivaría a sentirse parte de algo importante para después regañarlos por algo que pasó y Naruto se preguntaba por qué su ex sensei estaba actuando como Guy sensei. El resto de los shinobis estaban siendo inundados de orgullo e inflaban el pecho por las palabras de motivación que el Hokage expresaba.

—Quiero que sean ninjas dignos de reconocimiento y admiración.

Luego de una charla estimulante, Kakashi comenzó a cambiar la expresión de sus ojos volviéndolos fríos.

—Así que no avergüencen a esta nación con actos deshonrosos —la tensión comenzó a llenar la sala—. A donde quiera que vayan, ya sea que estén en servicio o estén descansando, siempre deben actuar con ética.

Kakashi miró los rostros de algunos miembros de espectadores, y entre ellos estaba Keito, le vio cara de aburrimiento y sintió una fuerte molestia recorrer su interior, así que sin pensar en lo que hacía, Kakashi levantó más la voz haciendo que todos excepto Sasuke, se sacudieran.

—¡No he escuchado su respuesta!

—¡S-sí señor! —Exclamaron.

Kakashi bajó un escalón del estrado y arrugó la frente, todos estaban inmóviles.

—Si van a ir a bares, no molesten a los demás clientes y tampoco ocasionen problemas a los propietarios de estos establecimientos. Dejen de presumir que son shinobis si no van a actuar como tales.

El hombre que molestó a Nashira en el bar, tragó saliva imaginando que Kakashi sabía algo de él.

—¡No quiero recibir una queja más sobre malas conductas! No me avergüencen delante de los demás. ¿Entendieron?

—¡Sí señor!

El Hokage se dio la media vuelta y subió de nueva cuenta a la tarima.

—Una cosa más —se giró y volvió a encararlos—. Cada quien puede hacer de su vida privada lo que más le plazca, pero si quieren vivir una aventura o desliz ¡no se les ocurra acudir a jovencitas! ¡Queda estrictamente prohibido mantener relaciones amorosas y/o sexuales con menores de edad!

Kakashi no pudo soportarlo más e hizo contacto visual con Keito, pero el hombre no pudo sostener la mirada de su superior.

—Si es posible —dijo Kakashi—, eviten cometer la desfachatez de una infidelidad. Ustedes son hombres fuertes que lograron convertirse en shinobis porque pueden controlar sus emociones, porque aman a este país —sus ojos continuaron viendo al ninja—... Amen a sus esposas, amen a sus hijos, no destruyan algo que con mucho esfuerzo se construyó —a su mente llegó la imagen de sus asistente cuando estaba llorando, sintió cómo se le estrujó el corazón—, y tampoco lastimen los sentimientos de aquellas personas que confían en ustedes.

—¡Sí señor!

—Espero que todos sin excepción, acaten mis órdenes. Si cometen una falta me enteraré, créanme que lo sabré casi de inmediato y entonces voy a castigarlos y en el peor de los casos —dio un recorrido lento con su mirada a todos en el salón—, los destituiré de su cargo y no podrán volver a ser shinobis. Es todo, retírense.

Se rompieron filas y empezaron a abandonar el salón, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron con seriedad antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Soltó el rubio— ¿Le pasa algo a Kakashi sensei?

Sasuke mantuvo el silencio antes de dar una respuesta, pero no encontró ninguna razón lógica para que Kakashi estuviera así de molesto.

Todavía seguía pensando en algo cuando escuchó un par de murmullos de dos hombres jóvenes que iban saliendo.

—Habla de ser rectos y él asesinó a su compañera de equipo.

—Sí. Yo he oído que quiere conseguir una esposa y le han ofrecido varias jovencitas, espero que no se haya mordido la lengua cuando dio todo ese sermón.

Naruto apretó el puño, estaba a punto de ir a reclamarles a los dos hombres pero Shikamaru lo tomó del brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a decirles unas cuantas cosas a esos inútiles malagradecidos!

—No te alteres, no vale la pena pelear con inferiores.

Finalmente lo liberó y Naruto miró hacia donde se había ido el par de ninjas. Frunció el ceño al ver que ya no estaban.

—Ellos no conocen a Kakashi sensei en lo absoluto —Naruto seguía visiblemente enojado—. ¿Cómo se atreven a hablar mal de él?

—Me parece extraño que Kakashi estuviera tan molesto —Sasuke miró a Shikamaru—. ¿Qué le sucede?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. Ha estado así desde el jueves.

—La mujer que es su asistente... ¿Es ninja?

Naruto los miró a ambos, no estaba comprendiendo la charla.

—Hasta donde sé, sólo es una civil común y corriente. ¿A caso tú sabes algo de ella, Sasuke?

—¿Quién, quién? ¿Qué, qué? —Preguntó Naruto pero fue ignorado.

—Hmp. Supongo que no es nada preocupante.

Sasuke no dijo nada más y se fue dejando a un rubio lleno de dudas y a Shikamaru con inquietud.

—¿De quién hablaba Sasuke?

—Eh... No, no era nada en especial.

—¡¿Por qué nadie me quiere decir?! —Dijo con frustración.

(...)

Kakashi caminaba por el largo pasillo hacia su oficina, seguía pensando en su discurso anterior y reconoció que exageró un poco en el tono alto de su voz. Sin embargo, estaba convencido que fue lo mejor para que de ese modo sus palabras taladraran las mentes de los shinobis en caso de que quisieran hacer algo indebido.

En el trayecto vio a un hombre sentado sobre una silla de ruedas, le estaba esperando con una sonrisa y mirada determinante.

—Estás aprendiendo de tu viejo rival ¿no es así, Kakashi?

Kakashi se detuvo frente a él.

—Guy... No pensé que te presentarías a la reunión.

—¿Cómo ignorar el llamado del Sexto? —Alzó su pulgar— Me enorgulleces, esa manera de hablar con tanta pasión hizo que recordara buenos momentos.

Kakashi ladeó la cabeza y se rascó la mejilla.

—Bueno... Sólo quería dejar en claro que reglas son reglas y aplican igual para todos.

—¿Cómo vas con tus candidatas? ¿Ya escogiste una buena mujer?

—La verdad, no he pensando en ellas desde hace unos días —reconoció y se recargó en la pared cruzándose de brazos—. Quiero despejar mi mente, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de leer mis novelas.

Guy empezó a reír ruidosamente.

—Tú no cambias. Sigues igual de desabrido como siempre.

—Gracias por el apoyo —el sarcasmo fue evidente en su frase.

—Sólo espero que la decisión que tomes sea la correcta, Kakashi —los ojos de Guy casi ardían en llamas cuando miró a su rival, Kakashi lo notó—. No sé muy bien sobre mujeres, pero si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte sabes que siempre puedes recurrir a mí.

—Ya que estás disponible... ¿Algo que puedas aconsejarme para obsequiar a una mujer?

—¿Eh? —Guy parpadeó— ¿Piensas comprar un regalo para una chica?

—Bueno, ya es una mujer adulta.

La sonrisa seductora se dibujó en los labios de Guy, y miró a Kakashi de un modo pícaro logrando incomodarlo.

—Esa llama arde fuerte dentro de ti, amigo mío.

—No es lo que piensas. No es para una de mis candidatas, es para una amiga —Kakashi movió su mano en el aire de arriba a abajo—. Su cumpleaños es mañana y no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué puedo regalarle.

Guy apoyó la barbilla sobre su dedo índice.

—Creo que depende de sus gustos ¿hay algo que le guste mucho a tu amiga?

Kakashi miró al techo y arrugó la frente.

 _«Leer»_

Imaginó un escenario donde le regalaba a Nashira un libro erótico.

— _¡Eres un puerco! ¿Cómo te atreves a regalarme algo así? ¡Soy una dama! Es cierto que me gusta leer estas cosas pero ¡es mi privacidad, Kakashi!_

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su sueño.

—Eso definitivamente no funcionaría.

—¿Kakashi?

El Hokage volteó con Guy quien seguía a la espera de una respuesta.

—Hmm... Pues, no conozco todavía mucho sobre ella.

—Entonces puedes regalarle ropa.

Kakashi imaginó otro escenario donde llegaba con algunas prendas nuevas para su asistente.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Bragas sensuales?! ¡Eres un degenerado, Kakashi! ¡Llévate tus sucias bragas y póntelas tú!_

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza negando la posibilidad de eso.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Qué tal si le regalas flores? Es algo común y seguro no se negará. No hay mujer que yo conozca a la que no le gusten las flores.

—Guy ¿cuántas mujeres puedes conocer, tú? —Kakashi lo miró con los ojos medio cerrados.

—¡Ugh! ¡Aunque lo dudes!

—Me parece que la idea de las flores es muy acertada.

Ambos hombres voltearon para ver a Sai, quien caminaba acercándose mientras les sonreía.

—Muy buenas palabras, señor Hokage.

—Ah, también estuviste ahí, Sai.

—Sí, su discurso me hizo pensar en Ino y en mi hijo y estoy seguro que a otros hombres les pasó igual. Es bueno recordar de vez en cuando que tenemos una familia que confía en nosotros.

Kakashi se sintió complacido con aquellas palabras, queriendo creer que el resto de los shinobis pensaban como él.

—Volviendo a lo del regalo, estoy seguro que a Nashira le encantarán una bonitas campanulas y lirios azules.

—¿Nashira? —Guy miró a Kakashi que estaba comenzando a sudar.

—¿Qu-qué? —Rió por los nervios— Eres muy bueno en sacar conclusiones, Sai.

—¿Por qué no pasa por la floristería Yamanaka? Ino estará feliz de preparar un hermoso ramo para su asistente, señor Hokage.

Guy seguía mirando a Kakashi.

—Sa-sai, ya entendí.

—¿Asistente? ¿Estás saliendo con tu asistente, Kakashi?

Un hombre castaño apareció junto a ellos, Kakashi se estremeció.

—Yamato ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tienes que vigilar a Orochimaru!

—Tuve que venir a la reunión que convocaste, dejé un relevo en mi lugar. Pero no cambies el tema, ¿es cierto que ya tienes novia? ¿Cancelaste lo de las candidatas?

—¡No! ¡No! ¿Por qué están sacando conclusiones?

—Dijiste algo de querer dar un regalo a una mujer por su cumpleaños —habló Guy—, nunca te había visto tan entusiasmado.

—Me sorprendes, Kakashi —Yamato intervino—. No sé si es algo bueno o malo pero te ves feliz.

—¡¿Qu-qué?! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Sólo es una amiga!

—Ahora se les llama así ¿eh?

Ibiki apareció en la escena mientras sonreía burlonamente, Kakashi quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

—No he tenido el gusto de conocer a la desafortunada mujer que atrapó tu corazón, pero debe ser bella.

—Ibiki, ¿tú también? ¡Ya les dije que es sólo una amiga!

—¿Una amiga con derechos?

—¡No! ¡Sólo una amiga! ¿De acuerdo? No estoy saliendo con ella.

Se oyó un carraspeo y todos miraron a un lado. Nashira sonrió de compromiso e hizo una leve reverencia, Kakashi sintió que el corazón le explotaría.

—Lamento interrumpir su reunión, señor Hokage. Pero, tiene una visita de la doctora Sakura. Le dije que podía esperarlo en su oficina.

Ibiki, Guy y Yamato miraron a Nashira de pies a cabeza sin ningún tipo de discreción. Ella sintió que le ardía la cara pero trató de mantener su postura firme.

—Ah, sí, sí. Enseguida voy. Gracias Nashira.

—Con su permiso.

La mujer se alejó y cuando desapareció de la vista de los hombres, todos se giraron a Kakashi y éste palideció.

—Bueno, ya oyeron. Tengo trabajo esperándome.

—Es guapa, Kakashi —dijo Yamato—. ¿Por qué no nos habías contado de ella?

—Gu-¿guapa?

—Se ve que es una mujer astuta, me gusta esa postura de firmeza en una mujer —confesó Ibiki.

—¿Firmeza?

—Me parece que tu amiga tiene el potencial para domar a cualquier bestia salvaje.

—¿Domar? ¡¿A caso ustedes están deseándola?!

Sai sonrió cuando vio que todos los demás shinobis levantaban sus manos negándolo.

—Entonces señor Hokage —habló atrapando la atención—... ¿Irá a la floristería?

(...)

Kakashi cargaba a Sarada y la elevaba con sus brazos, la niña reía emocionada contagiando su alegría al hombre.

Sakura le observaba desde el asiento imaginándose a su sensei como padre de familia. Si él iba a casarse pronto, podría significar que tal vez quisiera tener un hijo.

Kakashi se sentó con la niña en su regazo y Sarada estiró la mano para tomar un bolígrafo del escritorio.

—No, no, Sarada —Kakashi se lo quitó—, esto podría ser peligroso.

La niña empezó a hacer pucheros.

—Hey, hey, mírame Sarada —la puso frente a su cara—. No llores, las niñas fuertes no lloran. Bueno, sí pero no por estas cosas.

Sakura empezó a reír.

—Kakashi sensei, usted sería un buen padre.

—Es por comentarios como estos que haces que Sasuke me odie ¿lo sabías? Por cierto ¿puedo saber el motivo de tu visita?

Sakura se acomodó en el asiento y apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio.

—Me sorprendió que a la reunión no fuéramos invitadas las kunoichis ¿que fue lo que ocurrió dentro de la sala de juntas?

—Ah, estás preocupada por lo que pudimos hablar ¿no es así? No te preocupes, sólo les di algunos consejos.

—Espero que haya sido algo positivo, sensei. Usted siempre ha sido muy ocurrente.

Kakashi le entregó la niña a Sakura.

—Sólo estoy buscando lo mejor para la aldea y para el país —se puso serio.

—Sensei... ¿Todavía está dispuesto a casarse con una de las mujeres propuestas?

Sus miradas se encontraron pero Kakashi la desvió casi al momento.

—Puede sonar como una locura pero, no tengo otra opción. Este país necesita ayuda y es lo único que está en mis manos para darle solución.

—¿Entonces ya está decidido que se casará con la hija del Señor Feudal?

Kakashi recostó la espalda sobre su silla y echó los brazos tras su cabeza.

—Es lo más probable.

—Pero usted no va a ser feliz, si no siente nada por esa mujer ¿cómo podría casarse?

—Puede ser que con el tiempo, logre sentir cariño por ella.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Pues yo lo dudo. ¿Qué hay de su asistente Nashira?

Kakashi alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—Me refiero a que... ¿Qué le ha dicho? Usted dijo que era su guía, pues bien ¿a qué dirección lo ha llevado?

Kakashi recordó algunos momentos que había experimentado con su asistente, ella siempre le decía que buscara su propia felicidad aunque también era clara cuando le expresaba que era seguro que él terminaría casándose con Kazumi.

—Creo que por el momento, Nashira me ha permitido tener la libertad de seguir el camino que yo he elegido. Sólo continúa aconsejándome para no parecer un tonto.

Sakura suspiró.

—Kakashi sensei, es usted un despistado. Mire bien a su alrededor, fíjese en las personas que lo rodean y no pase por alto ningún detalle.

—¿De qué hablas? Siempre estoy atento a todo.

—Pues ahora lo hará con mayor concentración. Busque dentro de usted lo que siente cuando está cerca de determinadas personas, y haga una comparación. Deje de centrarse en lo que según dicen "es su deber" y hágale más caso a sus sentimientos.

Kakashi entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y apoyó los codos en la superficie del mueble.

—¿A caso estás intentando decirme algo que desconozco?

Ella dio un respingo.

—Dime qué es.

—Nada, sensei. Sólo que usted es muy lento para algunas cosas. Por eso le pidió ayuda a Nashira ¿no es así? Haga caso a todo lo que ella le diga, es una mujer muy sabia.

—Hablando de ella... Mañana es su cumpleaños y no sé qué debería regalarle. Tú eres una mujer así que podrías darme algún consejo. ¿Qué cosas te ha regalado Sasuke por tu cumpleaños?

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio y luego sonrió con pena.

—Él nunca me ha dado nada.

Kakashi casi se cae de la silla.

—Sasuke no es del tipo que regale cosas materiales a los demás, pero con el tiempo que pasa con Sarada y conmigo creo que es más que suficiente.

—Sí pero, yo no puedo simplemente regalarle mi tiempo a Nashira. Ella me ve casi todos los días y no sería nada especial tener que verme más tiempo.

—Y a todo esto sensei... ¿Por qué está tan interesado en regalarle algo a su asistente?

Kakashi comenzó a contarle a Sakura la historia del pastel que Nashira le había comprado por su cumpleaños. Le explicó que no había podido dejar de sentirse culpable porque estaba seguro que ese gesto era algo muy puro por parte de la mujer, ya que su carácter duro y desconfianza con los demás la hacían un poco similar a Sasuke. Por lo que cualquier muestra de afecto de Nashira era considerado algo muy valioso.

—Bueno... Es posible que las flores no estén mal, pero también hay que añadir un regalo extra.

—Algo ¿cómo qué?

—Algo que simbolice ese lazo de amistad, como usted dice.

(...)

Nashira preparaba su bolso para retirarse a su casa; el día laboral había concluido. Todavía podía sentir la incomodidad cuando fue a hablar con Kakashi y estaban esos ninjas mirándola. No pudo escuchar la conversación completa pero por lo que alcanzó a oír, estaban hablando de ella.

 _«Tal vez quieran despedirme»_

Se colgó el bolso al hombro izquierdo y caminó hacia la puerta de salida, mas, detuvo sus pasos cuando una voz femenina la llamó; miró hacia un lado y apreció a una anciana con el cabello recogido que estaba de pie junto al pasillo. Parecía ser alguien importante en aquella Torre, aunque jamás la había visto.

—Ven aquí un momento —ordenó la anciana y Nashira se acercó. La mujer caminó unos pasos al interior del largo pasillo para impedir ser vistas, la asistente de Kakashi le siguió—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Nashira tardó en responder, estaba tratando de descifrar quién era la mujer mayor.

—Te he preguntado tu nombre.

—Nashira... Kitayaka. ¿Y usted es?

—Soy la consejera Koharu Utatane.

 _«Con que esta mujer es una de las que quieren que Kakashi se case con la niña rica.»_

—No recuerdo tu rostro, y para ser franca jamás te había visto. ¿Trabajas aquí?

Nashira se ajustó el tirante del bolso.

—Sí.

—¿En qué?

—Soy sólo una simple asistente.

—¿De quién?

 _«Qué demonios le interesa»_

La mujer siguió presionándola. Nashira comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento de toda esa charla.

—¿Estás sorda?

—Soy asistente del Hokage, señora.

El tono molesto de Nashira despertó más interés en la anciana, según lo que le informó el cazador ANBU, Kakashi y su asistente parecían tener una relación demasiado cercana para ser considerada simplemente profesionalismo.

—Escucha esto, muchacha —Koharu le miró fijamente—: Kakashi es un hombre ocupado y como líder de esta aldea, tiene un trabajo muy importante que cumplir. Tú sólo haz bien tus labores como asistente y no vayas a entorpecer su trabajo.

—Yo cumplo con mis labores al pie de la letra —contestó Nashira sin quitarle la vista, siguiendo el reto de su mirada y queriéndole demostrar que no le temía a sus amenazas—. No hay ni habrá una sola queja de mí.

Koharu dio la media vuelta para marcharse, avanzó un par de pasos y se paró sin voltear atrás.

—Kakashi es un ninja excepcional —pronunció—, y como tal, merece una esposa a su altura.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo, señora?

—Sólo quiero que lo tengas en mente y no vayas a cometer el error de creer que el trato amable que Kakashi pueda darte, es algo especial. Él es así con todo el mundo. Que tenga buena tarde, señorita Kitayaka.

Nashira apretó los puños, la anciana había logrado amargarle la tarde haciéndola enojar. Restregándole en la cara que su nivel a comparación de su jefe, era uno muy bajo y ni siquiera tenía posibilidad alguna de conquistar su corazón.

—Yo sé que Kakashi simplemente ha sido amable conmigo —musitó mirando el sitio por donde la mujer se marchó—. No es como si estuviera esperando algo más de él —sus cejas se plegaron a sus ojos en una mueca de molestia—. Maldita vieja bruja.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Los aprecio bastante.**


	18. FLORES AZULES

**Capítulo 18.-** **"Flores azules"**

—Nashira... Nashira ¿me escuchas?

La mujer refunfuñaba escondiendo el rostro en la almohada y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

—Nashira Kitayaka, ya despierta.

—Déjame, tengo sueño.

La tía Madoka recogió la cortina para que la luz del sol entrara en todo su esplendor.

—Mira qué hermoso día, no puedes desperdiciarlo dormida.

—Tía, por favor... Quiero dormir.

Nashira se retorció bajo las sábanas y abrazó a su almohada.

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños, niña. ¿No piensas levantarte?

Nashira abrió los ojos de golpe y se destapó enderezándose. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos y un tirante de la blusa colgaba por su hombro.

—¡Mi cumpleaños! ¡Hoy viene Kakashi!

Ignorando a su tía, se puso de pie como pudo a pesar de que estaba tropezándose con las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas. Se dirigió al armario y lo abrió buscando desesperadamente algo de ropa.

—¿Y ahora qué mosquito te picó?

—Tía, necesito pedirte un gran favor —volteó con ella—. Maquíllame, peíname y asegúrate de hacerme lucir presentable.

A la tía Madoka casi se le paró el corazón de la sorpresa. Su sobrina jamás le había pedido tal cosa y comenzaba a creer que sus rezos habían sido escuchados.

—Es verdad, hoy cumples treinta años. Ya eres toda una mujer.

—Tre-tre... ¡¿Treinta?!

Las manos de Nashira volaron hacia sus mejillas mientras jadeaba sorprendida y temerosa. Se miró en el espejo para asegurarse de no tener arrugas.

—¡Ay no puede ser! ¿En qué momento me volví vieja?

—No digas tonterías, todavía eres una mujer joven. Ahora vamos, ve a tomar un buen baño mientras te busco un bonito atuendo.

—Espera un momento... Antes de eso, hay algo que no te he dicho —se mordió el labio y llevó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—¿Qué ocurre? Me estás asustando.

—Bu-bueno... Es que hoy vendrá el Hokage.

La tía Madoka se quedó unos segundos procesando la información hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué tan repentinamente? Ahh... Ni siquiera he limpiado bien la casa.

—Tía, escucha-

—Tengo todo desordenado, debería apurarme. Tampoco he preparado la comida...

—Tía...

—¡Nashira debiste decirme antes!

—¡Tía, escúchame! —Logró hacer callar a la mujer mayor— No creo que venga a criticar la casa, de hecho... Sólo vendrá porque es mi cumpleaños —confesó con cierto rubor.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Me estás diciendo que el Sexto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, vendrá a esta humilde morada simple y sencillamente porque tú cumples años?

Nashira asintió con su cabeza.

—¡Ay Santo Monje bendito! —La anciana se llevó una mano a la frente y empezó a rezar en voz baja—. Maravilloso y sabio Monje que nos guía a los débiles y pecadores, has oído las plegarias de tu sierva y has respondido a su llamado.

—Tía, por favor. Puedes rezar en otro momento ¿sí? No sé a qué hora vaya a llegar Kakashi por lo que...

La tía Madoka interrumpió su oración.

—¿Kakashi? ¿Lo llamas Kakashi?

Nashira parpadeó, había olvidado que frente a los demás se dirigía a él con respeto.

—Lo digo para que me entiendas —excusó.

—Ah, claro... Ya sería mucho milagro. Pero me conformo con esto.

Nashira sonrió, tomó una toalla y se metió a bañar. Mientras se enjabonaba los brazos pensaba en qué estaría haciendo Kakashi; si estaría planchando su ropa para ir a verla o posiblemente se estaría perfumando.

(...)

En otra parte de Konoha, un hombre de cabellos grises dormía plácidamente con un libro en sus mano izquierda y la otra mano metida dentro de su bóxer. Estaba roncando ruidosamente hasta que un mosquito se paró en la punta de su nariz y luego voló hacia su garganta haciéndolo toser y escupir.

—¡Agh! ¡Qué asco!

Kakashi traía unas enormes ojeras, la noche anterior se desveló leyendo una novela nueva que adquirió y el final no fue lo que esperaba.

—Tal vez la idea de dormir con la máscara puesta, no sea tan mala.

Se rascó la cabeza y se quedó sentado en la cama mientras veía hacia la puerta del baño con sus párpados pesados cubriendo la mitad de sus ojos.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

Su vista caminó hacia el calendario que colgaba en la pared y achicó los ojos para enfocar.

—Domingo...

Luego miró hacia el reloj que estaba sobre el buró.

—Dos de la tarde...

Bostezó y estiró los brazos. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y se quedó mirando el techo, notó que la pintura se estaba desquebrajando.

—No le he dado mantenimiento a este lugar. Quizás deba aprovechar el día y...

Reaccionó y se enderezó para ir corriendo hacia el calendario y ver la fecha.

—7 de octubre ¡Hoy cumple años Nashira! Le prometí que iría y ya es tarde ¡maldición!

Abrió su armario y empezó a revisarlo con rapidez pero no había cambiado nada y tal como el día de su cita, sólo había ropa para estar en casa.

—¿Ella se molestará si visto informal? ¿O debería llevar el uniforme de shinobi?

Volvió a rascarse la cabeza.

—Tengo el traje que usé para la boda de Naruto, pero definitivamente no, sería muy llamativo.

Tras una discusión con él mismo, Kakashi terminó vistiendo una camisa blanca de botones con un pantalón negro. Recogió un paquete del peinador y fue directo al genkan para colocarse los zapatos y salir de su casa.

Corría a por la calle principal para dirigirse a la floristería Yamanaka. Bajó la intensidad de sus pasos cuando los transeúntes lo saludaban y entre actos de cortesía y pequeños retrasos por chocar su palma con la de los pequeñines que se le atravesaban, finalmente pudo entrar a la tienda.

Kakashi miró a su alrededor la gran cantidad de flores para escoger. Todas parecían bellas y se perdió mirando unos claveles.

—Así que después de todo aquí está, Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi volteó sorprendido ante una voz femenina, Ino sonreía divertida mientras apoyaba sus manos en las caderas.

—Ino... Cuánto tiempo.

—Sai me dijo que posiblemente usted vendría. Entonces... ¿Qué tipo de flor busca?

—La verdad no tengo ni idea.

Ino miró hacia el paquete entre el brazo y el costado de Kakashi y no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Luego caminó hacia unas flores azules.

—¿Son para una amiga?

—Sí.

—¿Muy cercana?

—Eh... Deja de jugar así, ya sé que Sai te ha dicho para quién son las flores.

Ino tomó un manojo de cebollín y comenzó a enredarlo entre las campanulas azules, Kakashi miraba curioso el excelente trabajo de la kunoichi.

—Las campanulas son bonitas, pero debe haber una flor principal en este ramo, por lo que utilizaré una rosa blanca para que esté en el centro mientras es rodeada de las flores azules y el cebollín ¿qué le parece?

—Ah, yo... Bueno tú eres la experta.

—¿Sabe qué significado tiene una flor azul? —Ino tomó las tijeras para cortar un pedazo de cebollín— Significa amistad y confianza. Si usted confía en su asistente, entonces este ramo es perfecto para ella.

Kakashi seguía atento a los movimientos de Ino.

—Estoy segura que le gustará.

Ino terminó de arreglar el ramo y le colocó un bello listón alrededor para después entregar el producto a Kakashi.

—No sé de flores pero este ramo se mira bien.

—Por ser el Hokage, voy a darle un descuento especial —susurró—. Así que más le vale no arruinarlo.

Kakashi parpadeó sin entender aquella frase. Una vez que pagó y salió del local, Ino apoyó su rostro sobre sus manos y sonrió mirando hacia la puerta; Sai apareció con Inojin en brazos y se colocó a su lado.

—¿Amistad y confianza? —Dijo él— Yo leí en un libro que...

—Lo sé —interrumpió Ino—. Pero si le decía el otro significado era capaz de ponerse nervioso y probablemente se arrepentiría de comprar las flores.

Sai apretó una mejilla de Ino haciéndola quejarse.

—¡Sai!

—¿Cuándo te volviste mi cómplice en este juego?

Ino cargó a Inojin y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Negocios son negocios, o al menos eso decía mi padre.

(...)

Kakashi avanzaba entre las calles escondido bajo un jutsu de transformación. No podía ir por allí mostrando que llevaba un ramo de flores sin ser cuestionado al respecto así que prefirió tomar la apariencia de un civil común y corriente.

Pensaba en qué debería decirle a su asistente una vez que le abriera la puerta, pero no podía hacerse una idea clara de la manera en que ella pudiera reaccionar.

—Hola Nashira feliz cumpleaños, ¡te traje esto!

Alzó el ramo y el paquete y se quedó inmóvil sintiéndose estúpido. Luego volvió a bajar los brazos.

—No, así no. Me veré mal... Veamos... ¡Bienvenida al club de los treinta! Toma tu ramo y esta cosa.

Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo.

—Lo estoy haciendo mal... ¿Cómo lo hago sin parecer un tonto?

Carraspeó y respiró una y otra vez.

—Aquí vamos. ¡Nashi-!

—¡Déjenme por favor!

Kakashi aguzó el oído al escuchar la exclamación de una mujer, miró hacia un lado y pudo ver que en un callejón cerrado estaban dos hombres acosando a una chica. La mujer se cubría el rostro con las manos y ellos forcejeaban con sus brazos.

Kakashi deshizo la transformación y corrió directamente a ellos.

—¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Déjenla en paz!

Los hombres voltearon y se quedaron petrificados cuando vieron a Kakashi.

—Ho-Ho... ¡Hokage!

Soltaron a la joven mujer casi en un instante.

—¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo? ¡Voy a castigarlos!

—¡Es un malentendido! ¡Por favor perdónenos!

Kakashi no quería seguir perdiendo tiempo así que movió su cabeza indicándoles que se marcharan rápido.

—Uno... Dos...

—¡Vámonos!

Salieron disparados para alejarse antes de que Kakashi los pusiera en su sitio por acoso a una mujer. El Hokage seguía mirando hacia la calle por donde escaparon y maldijo en voz baja.

—Gracias... señor Hokage.

—No tienes que agradecer, sólo hice lo correcto.

Kakashi se quedó callado cuando miró a la mujer que salió de la sombra descubriéndose el rostro. Ella sonreía tímidamente y juntó sus manos frente a su cintura antes de hacer una reverencia.

—Kazumi —logró pronunciar Kakashi.

—¡Ah! —Ella levantó sus manos hacia su pecho y se ruborizó— ¿Recuerda usted mi nombre? Qué alegría.

Kakashi tragó saliva y se puso nervioso, los ojos azules de Kazumi lo veían con un brillo que los hacían parecer más bellos que antes.

—Bueno... Es normal que lo recuerde. Tuvimos una entrevista hace poco.

—Cierto —rió ella con delicadeza—. Discúlpeme.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

Kazumi levantó la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Vine acompañando a mi padre. Él tiene ahora una reunión con el Señor Feudal de la Tierra del Fuego, no quería estar allí así que decidí salir a conocer la aldea de Konoha.

Kakashi se recargó en la pared y Kazumi notó el ramo en la mano de éste.

—Eres la hija del Daimyō, no puedes andar por las calles sin protección —Kakashi habló con serenidad.

—Es verdad, discúlpeme.

Kazumi se posicionó a su lado y Kakashi sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse provocándole al mismo tiempo, un calor inexplicable en el estómago.

—¿Va a visitar a alguien?

—¿Eh?

Kazumi señaló las flores y Kakashi le siguió la mirada.

—Ah... Pues... Sí.

—¿Alguien importante?

Kakashi tardó un rato en asentir con su cabeza.

—Es una amiga cercana, hoy es su cumpleaños.

Kazumi expresó una sonrisa amplia y Kakashi no pudo ignorarla.

—Suena divertido.

—En realidad no es una gran fiesta, simplemente es una celebración pequeña.

—Debe ser bueno tener amigos ¿no?

Kazumi dio unos cuantos pasos y luego giró sobre sus talones para ver a Kakashi.

—Será mejor que se apure, o va a llegar tarde.

—Pero... No puedes quedarte aquí, es peligroso.

—Estaré bien.

Kakashi pensó en las posibles alternativas que tenía. Definitivamente no podía dejar a Kazumi sola por la aldea sin ningún guardaespaldas que le cuidara; ella no era su responsabilidad pero ya podía oír los regaños y quejas de los consejeros e incluso de los señores feudales si algo malo le pasaba a la muchacha.

Sus ojos miraron nuevamente a Kazumi, parecía emocionada de estar caminando por Konoha y su expresión cuando habló de amigos parecía indicarle que jamás había tenido uno.

 _«¿Se molestará si...?»_

Dio un largo suspiro y luego habló.

—¿Por qué no vas conmigo a visitar a mi amiga?

Kazumi se quedó seria y posteriormente sus labios temblaron para dar paso a una sonrisa hermosa que dejaba al descubierto sus blancos dientes.

—¿De verdad?

Kakashi asintió.

—¡Sí! Sí quiero ir.

(...)

Nashira se miraba en el espejo una y otra vez, acomodándose el cabello que su tía peinó haciéndole una media trenza. Se había puesto una falda guinda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una blusa gris de cuello redondo y de mangas largas.

—Ya no te mires tanto, y ayúdame a acomodar los sillones.

Nashira volteó con su tía y entre quejas fue a mover un sillón y a acomodar los cojines.

—¿Estás muy entusiasmada de que venga el Hokage?

—No es eso —mintió y apretó los labios, desvió la mirada de su tía tanto como pudo.

—Nunca te había visto tan emocionada por algo. ¿Hay una fuerte relación entre ustedes dos?

Nashira acomodó la alfombra con su pie.

—Sólo somos amigos.

—¿Amigos? ¡Ah! ¡Eso es un avance!

—Tía, deja de hacerte ilusiones ¿sí? Él, posiblemente va a casarse pronto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás hablando? Pero ¿cómo?

La mujer se arrepintió de haber dicho eso y se sentó en el sofá.

—No se lo cuentes a nadie, te lo estoy confiando porque eres mi tía. Sólo sé que él va a casarse.

La tía Madoka tomó el mandil que traía puesto y puso una mirada de decepción.

—Es una lástima que todo lo bueno esté ocupado.

Nashira abrazó un cojín y apoyó su barbilla sobre éste.

—Sí...

—¿Uh? —La tía Madoka le buscó la mirada, Nashira se percató.

—Quiero decir, sí pues... Así es la vida ¿no? La gente a veces quiere casarse, o prefiere estar soltera —rió nerviosa—. Hay de todo en este mundo.

Antes de decir otra cosa que la dejara en evidencia, se levantó del sofá dejando el cojín de lado y se acomodó la falda.

—Voy a subir a mi habitación, creo que olvidé cerrar la ventana. Si tocan el timbre no abras ¿oíste? Yo lo haré.

—Sí, sí —dijo la tía y caminó hacia la cocina—. Como usted diga.

Subió los escalones con total rapidez y entró a su pieza para cerrar la ventana. Luego se giró para verse en el espejo, sumió el abdomen y se puso de lado; ladeó la cabeza y estiró los labios frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya es tiempo de que me ponga a hacer abdominales o esto va a descontrolarse.

Se giró para verse de frente y se levantó un poco la falda, luego más y más hasta que era capaz de ver su ropa interior.

—Y pensar que ese tonto vio esto.

Sus orejas empezaron a arder.

—Supongo que no estoy tan mal. No, no lo estoy —se bajó la falda y escuchó el sonar del timbre. Su corazón latió con fuerza y corrió a la escalera— ¡Yo voy!

La tía Madoka ni siquiera contestó, estaba en la cocina riendo mientras llenaba unos vasos con té helado.

Nashira llegó a la puerta y se acomodó el cabello, luego la blusa y finalmente la falta. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo; la mano le sudaba de los nervios y no sabía en qué momento ella se volvió tan vulnerable a la forma en que su jefe pudiera verla.

Quitó el seguro, giró el pomo y lentamente abrió la puerta pensando en lo que le diría a Kakashi cuando sus ojos se conectaran a los de él. Fue así, por fin le vio y soltó la frase sin más.

—Llegas tarde.

Su sonrisa se congeló antes de ser expuesta en su totalidad, y sus ojos viajaron hasta la mujer de cabello oscuro que estaba al lado del Hokage. Sus miradas se encontraron en un silencio pesado y extraño; la reconoció tras varios segundos y como balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, recordó las palabras de Koharu: _Una esposa a su altura._

Kazumi hizo una reverencia y Kakashi rompió el silencio.

—Sí, tienes razón. Me disculpo por llegar tarde.

—Ha sido mi culpa —dijo Kazumi—, lo lamento.

Nashira parpadeó y movió su cabeza. Trató de sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo, sólo se hizo a un lado abriendo la puerta para dejarles pasar.

—Disculpa por venir a molestar —habló de nuevo la mujer de cabello negro—, sé que es una celebración privada...

—Yo le dije que podía acompañarme —interrumpió Kakashi—. Si no te molesta.

—Está bien, pasen por favor.

Kakashi y Kazumi ingresaron al interior de la vivienda. Nashira lentamente cerró la puerta haciendo el mayor tiempo posible por no tener que darse la media vuelta y enfrentarles cara a cara.

Su rostro era de decepción pero no quería incomodarles por ese motivo hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para parecer feliz de haber recibido una visita extra.

—No me he presentado apropiadamente. Soy Kazumi Igarashi, es un placer.

Ella extendió su mano y Nashira miró lo bonita que era.

—Nashira Kitayaka —contestó y estrechó su mano—. El gusto es mío.

La tía Madoka salió de la cocina y se quedó sorprendida al ver a Kazumi.

—Señora, ¿cómo ha estado? —Preguntó Kakashi.

—Señor Hokage, qué honor tenerlo por aquí otra vez —la anciana se acercó a saludarlo con gusto—. Gracias por venir.

Los ojos de la tía Madoka miraron a Kazumi y también la saludó de mano, la joven mujer sonrió y se presentó con ella. Sin embargo, las pupilas de la anciana vieron a su sobrina con una expresión de dolorosa decepción. Después de todo era sangre de su sangre y era tan transparente como cuando era una niña.

—Me da gusto que mi sobrina Nashira se rodee de gente tan amable. Gracias por cuidar de ella.

Kazumi se apenó y la voz le tembló antes de hablar.

—Ah, de hecho yo... Bueno, no tenía el gusto de conocer a su sobrina —se sonrojó—, lo siento. Tal vez yo no debería estar aquí.

—No, está bien —interrumpió Nashira—. Es mejor si hay más personas ¿verdad? —Sonrió, aunque no estaba feliz en lo absoluto— Gracias por venir.

—¡Ah! Kakashi, usted le ha traído un obsequio a Nashira ¿no es así? —Kazumi lo indujo a entregar el regalo.

—Oh, es verdad, sí, sí —Kakashi levantó el pequeño ramo de flores azules con una rosa blanca—. Para ti, feliz cumpleaños.

Las manos de Nashira se elevaron para tomar el ramo pero no fue capaz de mirar a la cara a su jefe. Sintió una opresión en su pecho muy similar a aquella que experimentó cuando supo que Keito era casado.

—Gracias —dijo casi en un susurro.

—Son muy lindas ¿verdad? —Kazumi miró a la tía Madoka y ésta lo aprobó.

—Sí, lo son —contestó Nashira—. ¿Qué tipo de flores son?

—Son...

Kazumi interrumpió a Kakashi.

—Si no me equivoco, son campanulas. Se dan en primavera, es sorprendente que todavía estén frescas en estas fechas. Debe ser una buena señal para ti, Nashira.

—Hmm —mantuvo su boca cerrada y miró a Kazumi—. Sí, puede ser. ¿Sabes mucho de flores?

—Bueno, mi madre tiene un jardín repleto de ellas. Crecí rodeada de estas cosas por eso me son familiares.

Nashira sólo podía pensar que la mamá de Kazumi debía ser una mujer maravillosa, y por lo tanto, ella también lo era. Miró su ramo pensando en qué podría significar el color azul en una flor, y la rosa blanca en el centro.

—Voy a poner las flores en un recipiente con agua —la tía Madoka tomó el ramo y miró a su sobrina—. ¿Por qué no los llevas a la cocina? Ya he puesto la mesa.

Nashira asintió y volteó con los dos visitantes.

—¿Vamos?

La mesa estaba decorada con un bonito mantel color crema y tapetes rojos. La tía Madoka se había esforzado mucho en lograr presentar una mesa digna de una celebración donde el Hokage pudiera sentarse a comer.

Kakashi colocó el paquete sobre uno de los muebles de la sala antes de entrar a la cocina. Nashira le indicó a Kazumi dónde podía sentarse, luego Kakashi tomó lugar junto a la mujer y finalmente Nashira se sentó frente a ellos. Les veía tratando de actuar con total naturalidad pero sin dejar de imaginar cosas.

«De verdad lucen como una pareja.»

—Qué agradable hogar —dijo Kazumi y veía fascinada a su alrededor—. Parece ser acogedor.

—Creo que es un hogar común —habló Nashira y destapó una bandeja dejando al descubierto un humeante lomo de cerdo relleno.

—¡Oh vaya! ¡Qué bien se ve!

Kakashi sonrió, Nashira lo supo porque vio la expresión en sus ojos. Kazumi parecía muy emocionada con todo lo que veía en la casa de su tía y sólo podía pensar que eran cosas que jamás había presenciado porque creció en el seno de una familia rica.

Empezó a servirles un trozo con otros acompañamientos, luego pensó en algo mientras lo hacía.

—Mi tía es muy buena cocinando, siempre he envidiado su excelente sazón.

La tía Madoka entró a la cocina y le ayudó a Nashira a repartir la comida.

—Creo, señor Hokage —habló Nashira sin ver a Kakashi—... Que en esta ocasión usted no podrá cubrir más su rostro.

—Es verdad.

Kazumi dejó de mirar al lomo para ver hacia él, Kakashi se sobó el mentón.

—Bueno, es su día de suerte —alzó su dedo índice—. Hoy van a conocer el rostro del Sexto Hokage.

Aunque Nashira ya conocía su cara, no contradijo sus palabras y las tres mujeres quedaron a la expectativa de ver la cara del hombre. Nashira notó que Kazumi estaba demasiado concentrada mirando sin parpadear y entonces Kakashi empezó a bajar su máscara hasta que tanto su nariz como sus labios y ese lunar estuvieron a la vista.

Oyó a su tía hacer un sonido de sorpresa pero su vista continuó en la hija del Señor Feudal. Vio cómo sus ojos azules brillaban y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono rojizo. Nashira lo sabía bien, era demasiado hermosa para pasar desapercibida y definitivamente estaba loca por su jefe. Conocer el rostro de Kakashi era el plus para que Kazumi no se rindiera frente a las otras candidatas.

—Bueno señor Hokage, es que usted es un hombre muy apuesto.

—¿De verdad? —Kakashi rió ante el comentario de la tía Madoka.

—Lo es —dijo con total seguridad Kazumi—. Definitivamente lo es.

Kakashi volteó con Kazumi notando su completa seriedad y se sintió intimidado por sus ojos con largas pestañas. Simplemente le dio una sonrisa y Nashira tomó el cuchillo para partir su trozo de carne.

Empezó a comer sin esperar a nadie más y Kazumi al verla se apresuró a tomar sus utensilios. Kakashi hizo lo mismo y pronto todos estaban probando el platillo especial.

—¡Está exquisito! —Elogió Kazumi— Señora, usted tiene un gran talento.

—Oh, por favor —la tía Madoka llevó una mano a su mejilla—. Qué cosas dice, señorita.

Nashira seguía comiendo sin hablar, concentrada en terminar su ración y sin mirar a nadie.

—La verdad es que Kazumi tiene razón —intervino Kakashi—. Hizo un buen trabajo, señora.

—Gracias, me siento realmente halagada.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio hasta que Kazumi volvió a hablar haciendo que Nashira no pudiera hacer nada para ser ignorada.

—Disculpa la imprudencia, simplemente es curiosidad... ¿Hace mucho que tú y Kakashi se conocen?

Nashira dejó el tenedor de lado y tomó el vaso de vidrio.

—No, es poco el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos.

—Mi sobrina trabaja con el Hokage —dijo la tía Madoka con orgullo captando el interés de Kazumi.

—Ya veo. ¿Entonces eres una ninja?

—Nashira es mi asistente —se adelantó Kakashi y sus ojos miraron a Nashira—. Ella es una mujer de confianza y muy responsable.

 _«Una mujer de confianza»_ Pensó Nashira.

—¿Y usted señorita? —Preguntó la anciana— ¿De dónde es?

—Soy del País de la Tierra —mencionó mirando hacia la mesa, luego vio a la mujer que hizo la pregunta—. Soy hija del Señor Feudal.

La tía Madoka se sorprendió y no pudo ocultarlo.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué noticia! Y yo en estas fachas.

—Usted está muy elegante el día de hoy —dijo Kakashi haciéndola sonrojar—. No se preocupe por eso.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de probar el pastel. Espero que les guste, es de vainilla.

—Me encanta la vainilla —mintió Kakashi— ¿y a ti, Nashira? —Kakashi le buscó la mirada pero ella parecía perdida— ¿Nashira?

Las manos de la tía Madoka se posicionaron sobre los hombros de Nashira haciéndola reaccionar y dar un salto.

—Ah, sí, sí —se levantó de repente—. También me gusta. Vuelvo enseguida, creo que dejé la ventana de mi habitación abierta. Tía por favor, sírveles de tu delicioso pastel en lo que regreso.

Sin decir nada más salió de la cocina directo a subir la escalera. Apenas entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, se quedó pegada a ella y respiró profundo. Caminó lentamente hacia el espejo y se miró de pies a cabeza.

 _«Hay un gran abismo entre nosotras, creo entender a lo que se refería la vieja bruja.»_

Se sentó sobre el colchón de su cama y apoyó las manos a sus costados. Sus cejas se sentían tensas y sabía que estaba demasiado afectada para fingir que no pasaba nada; se preguntaba por qué razón Kazumi estaba con Kakashi si la fecha de la cita todavía no llegaba.

—Debo volver o me veré sospechosa.

Se miró otra vez en el espejo y se dio unas palmaditas en la cara.

—Vamos, Nashira. Quita esa cara, no estás celosa, no lo estás...

Regresó a la cocina y les encontró comiendo pastel. Kazumi casi se disculpó por haber empezado a comer sin ella pero Nashira le sonrió para calmar el ambiente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal ha quedado el pastel que hizo mi tía Madoka?

—Muy bueno ¿verdad, Kakashi?

Él movió su cabeza afirmando, pues su boca todavía estaba llena.

 _«A él no le gusta lo dulce, éste debe ser su castigo»_

—Te serviré un poco más, linda.

—¡Oh no, gracias señora! De verdad, no puedo comer más. Además estoy a dieta.

—¿Eh?

Nashira dejó a mitad de camino el trozo de pan que iba hacia su boca.

—Pero si ya estás tan delgada, necesitas comer más —dijo la mujer mayor.

—Lo que pasa es que... Bueno... Después no me va a quedar bien el vestido —dijo con pena y bajando el volumen de su voz cuando culminaba la frase. A Kakashi casi se le atoró el pedazo de pan.

—¿Vas a casarte?

Nashira desistió de comer pastel y puso el platito sobre la mesa.

—Eh, bueno —Kazumi movía sus manos y sonreía con vergüenza—... Tal vez si tengo suerte.

—¡La tendrás! —Dijo la tía Madoka y Nashira dio un trago a su vaso al igual que Kakashi— Eres una joven muy hermosa y educada, debes tener toda una fila de hombres muriendo por ti.

—Qué linda es usted —Kazumi apretó los labios y de reojo miró a Kakashi—. Espero que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos.

Las miradas de Kakashi y Nashira se encontraron.

(...)

La visita fue más rápida de lo que Nashira hubiese deseado si únicamente Kakashi se presentaba, mas le pareció eterna desde que entró a la casa con Kazumi.

Finalmente ambos estaban a la puerta a punto de marcharse.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Nashira —dijo Kazumi con una sonrisa y tomó las manos de Nashira entre las suyas—. Me agradó conocerte.

—Sí, a mí también.

Kazumi volvió al lado de Kakashi y éste titubeó al levantar su mano para estrecharla con su asistente.

—Gracias por la invitación, la comida estuvo deliciosa.

Nashira hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y asintió para luego juntar su mano con la de él.

—Gracias a ustedes por venir.

—Por favor, vuelvan cuando gusten —dijo la anciana.

—Gracias señora —Kazumi se despidió y salió, Kakashi miró de nueva cuenta a Nashira antes de ir tras los pasos de la hija del Señor Feudal.

—Te veo mañana.

—Claro.

Kakashi sabía que algo no andaba bien con su asistente, no esperaba que ella le hablara como de costumbre porque había más personas presentes, sin embargo, su actitud desinteresada y poco animada le preocupaba.

Nashira les veía desde la puerta mientras ellos avanzaban alejándose, y recargó la cabeza en el marco entretanto su mente no dejaba de pensar.

 _«Ni siquiera me dio un abrazo.»_

Volvió al interior de la vivienda y cerró la puerta, su tía Madoka la miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

—Ahora me vas a decir ¿qué te pasa?

Nashira sonrió con pena sabiendo que no había podido engañar a su tía.

—Creo que es normal que lo deduzcas... No esperaba que ella viniera.

—Es cierto, parecías muy feliz antes de abrir la puerta... ¿Quién es? Quiero decir ¿qué relación tiene con el Hokage?

Nashira caminó hacia uno de los sillones y se dejó caer.

—Es una candidata a casarse con el Hokage —echó la cabeza sobre el brazo del sillón—. Y creo que es seguro que ella será la elegida para el matrimonio.

—¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Para casarse con el Sexto?!

Nashira se mordió la uña del pulgar y sus ojos vagaron por la sala hasta que vio algo raro sobre un mueble. Enderezó la cabeza mientras escuchaba cómo su tía hablaba de lo inaudito que ese matrimonio resultaba.

—No puede ser, el Hokage va a casarse —lloriqueaba la mujer y Nashira se levantó para acercarse al mueble donde encontró un objeto.

—¿Y este paquete?

Lo miró por ambos lados y leyó la etiqueta: «Nashira Kitayaka»

Comenzó a quitar la cinta adhesiva con cuidado para no romper la envoltura. Luego levantó la pestaña de la caja y sacó una tarjeta.

 _«Nashira Kitayaka. Me complace felicitarte en tu cumpleaños. Hay un pequeño obsequio para ti dentro de esta caja. Bienvenida al club de los treintones._

 _Kakashi Hatake.»_

Nashira metió la mano dentro del paquete y sintió algo frío, pronto sus dedos estiraron un marco dorado de portarretrato para luego mostrar una fotografía que le resultó familiar.

—Idiota —masculló con una diminuta sonrisa.

La fotografía era la que tomó cuando se disfrazó de Sukea. Y sí, tal como lo temió, la expresión de su rostro en esa imagen no era la mejor.

Acarició el vidrio que cubría la fotografía y se detuvo en el pecho de Kakashi. Contempló el retrato en silencio por un buen rato antes de colorar la foto sobre la repisa junto a la imagen de su padre y su hermano.

(...)

Kakashi volvió de dejar a Kazumi a la casa del Señor Feudal del País del Fuego, la noche había caído pero el cielo aún no estaba completamente negro. La sonrisa que vio en Kazumi cuando se despidieron, le agitó el corazón de una manera extraña.

Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que había podido charlar con ella sin titubear y la conversación fue natural y relajada haciéndolo sentir cómodo. Pensó que los consejos de su asistente realmente habían funcionado y ahora podía comprender mejor a las mujeres.

Antes de irse a casa pasó a comprar algo para la despensa. Iba por la calle con su bolsa de plástico caminando con tranquilidad y asimilando el día que había tenido. Sus ojos miraban a los pocos transeúntes que iban y venían, y pensó en su responsabilidad de mantenerlos en una era de paz.

Kazumi parecía ser una buena mujer. Amable, educada, tímida y sincera. Eran buenas cualidades y cualquier hombre estaría feliz de casarse con ella.

Se detuvo antes de continuar porque escuchó una voz femenina en una calle oscura y se dirigió allí rápidamente.

—¡Déjenme en paz!

Kakashi estuvo a punto de gritarles a dos hombres que zarandeaban a una mujer pero repentinamente uno de ellos gritaba con fuertes quejidos.

—¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Tú suéltame!

—¿Nashira?

—¿Eh?

Nashira se distrajo cuando oyó la voz de Kakashi, entonces el Hokage fue capaz de mirar a un hombre tirado en el suelo quejándose por el dolor en su entrepierna y a otro que mantenía a Nashira sujeta de sus brazos detrás de la espalda, impidiéndole moverse a pesar de que ella se esforzaba por liberarse.

—¡Ustedes! —Gritó Kakashi haciendo que los hombres voltearan— ¡¿Qué fue lo que les dije?!

—¡Hokage!

Kakashi dejó a un lado la bolsa de plástico y pescó de la camisa a uno de los sujetos antes de que escapara y lo noqueó, el otro tipo se arrastraba en el suelo queriendo huir pero de igual forma terminó inconsciente.

Nashira se quedó sobándose las muñecas sorprendida de la habilidad y rapidez con que su jefe actuó.

—No vuelvo a darle oportunidad a nadie —expresó—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí...

—Bien, he de reconocer que para ser una simple civil sin entrenamiento eres una mujer fuerte. Ahora llevaré a este par a la comandancia.

Nashira continuó mirando a Kakashi haciendo que él también la viera.

—¿Qué haces a estas horas en esta calle oscura? —Preguntó él.

—Vine a comprar unas cosas para el almuerzo de mañana. ¿Y tú?

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza.

—Sí, yo también.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

—Pensé que estabas con tu futura esposa.

Kakashi chistó.

—Me sorprendió encontrarla en las calles de la aldea, estaba sola y estos tipos intentaron hacerle daño.

—Entiendo.

Nashira se agachó a recoger su bolsa para marcharse.

—Ah ¿viste el paquete que te dejé?

Ella levantó la cabeza para verlo a través de las pocas luces.

—Sí, lo vi. Es una buena foto.

—¿Verdad?

Kakashi sonrió, lo pudo ver en sus ojos y sintió que el corazón le pesaba. Antes de arrepentirse y enfriar sus emociones, caminó hacia él y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para abrazarlo con fuerza. Kakashi se desorientó por tal acto tan repentino de su asistente y se quedó tieso sin saber qué hacer, sólo podía sentir la calidez del rostro de Nashira que se pegaba a su pecho.

—Na-Nashira... ¿Pasa algo?

Ella seguía aferrada a su cuerpo cerrando los ojos para sentir los latidos del corazón del Hokage y concentrándose en el aroma de su perfume barato.

 _«Sólo dame uno de los tantos abrazos que le darás a Kazumi»_

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños, idiota —expresó sin despegar su rostro del torso de Kakashi—. ¿No se supone que los amigos hacen esto para felicitarse?

Poco a poco Kakashi llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de su asistente y le correspondió al abrazo. Sus latidos aumentaron la velocidad y sin darse cuenta, el agarre de sus manos se fortaleció en la blusa de la mujer.

El perfume del cabello de Nashira llegó hasta las fosas nasales de Kakashi inquietándolo.

 _«¿Así se siente el abrazo de una amiga? Tan cálido... ¿Tan reconfortante?»_

Un libro sobre el mostrador de la floristería Yamanaka quedó abierto con un separador perfumado, en él se podía leer claramente un párrafo subrayado con rotulador amarillo.

 _«Las flores azules cuentan con un significado romántico muy especial. Se trata del amor eterno hacia una persona, ya que el color azul representa la infinidad del cielo o del mar; pero también representa la esperanza de lograr un amor que parece inalcanzable.»_


	19. JUNTOS

**Capítulo 19.-** **"Juntos"**

Desde el cumpleaños de Nashira, Kakashi y su asistente no pudieron conversar. El Hokage estaba ausente debido a una reunión fuera de Konoha y de eso ya habían transcurrido varios días.

Shikamaru se quedó a cargo de la Torre y las misiones mientras su superior regresaba y el trabajo siguió con total normalidad. Sin embargo, Nashira sentía ese vacío al imaginarse que Kakashi realmente estaba ocupado con otros asuntos.

Miraba desde su cubículo al moreno andar de un lado a otro dando instrucciones. Se preguntó si le diría qué estaba pasando con Kakashi o lo mantendría en confidencialidad; lo que le molestaba aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era el hecho de que el Hokage ni siquiera le avisó que se iría y la última vez que lo vio fue justamente el domingo en la tarde cuando ella le dio ese abrazo en un callejón oscuro.

Nashira pegó la frente en el escritorio, estaba comenzando a odiarse por haber despertado interés en su jefe a pesar de que luchó con sus impulsos para no caer en tentaciones. No quería volver a enamorarse, no quería ser lastimada otra vez y ya estaba consciente que su cariño por Kakashi no podría florecer más allá de un simple "somos amigos".

Aunque en momentos de ansiedad sentía que podía ir más allá de lo permitido e intentar como última medida desesperada el aprovechar su cercanía con él para ganar su corazón, sabía que nada bueno vendría con eso. Kakashi iba a casarse y ya estaba dicho, era su obligación con la aldea, así lo habían dictaminado los consejeros y su valor comparado con el de cualquiera de las candidatas era uno muy bajo.

Además, ¿Kakashi realmente se interesaría por ella? Es lo que constantemente se preguntaba. Él no era como Keito, que le enamoró con buenos tratos y diciéndole cosas bellas aunque posiblemente todas sus frases eran una farsa. Kakashi era sarcástico y burlón con ella, le gustaba molestarla y no leía el ambiente entre ambos; era tan despistado que no comprendía si estaba molesta o triste, pero a pesar de ser tan indiferente había algo en él que Nashira no podía entender, algo que le atraía fuertemente de su superior. Lejos de ser un mero deseo físico, Kakashi desprendía cierto aire de madurez y protección que la hacían suspirar emocionada cada vez que iba a trabajar; el simple hecho de mirarlo de lejos, o cruzar alguna palabra le causaba cosquillas en el estómago y aunque era una experiencia maravillosa, también dolía.

—Quiero verlo —musitó con tono de queja todavía con su frente en el escritorio—. ¿Por qué se va sin decir nada?

Nashira levantó la cabeza y a su frente se había pegado un papel, lo arrancó para verlo.

«25-07-00-16»

—¿Qué es esto?

Se mantuvo pensando sin dejar de observar el papel y dio un respingo cuando lo recordó. Era el número de Kakashi, aquel que le anotó cuando le entregó el teléfono. Se había salido de su bolsa con una carpeta y verlo le hizo tener una idea.

Tomó el teléfono de su bolso y lo contempló por varios segundos, lo apretó contra su pecho y respiró profundo. Se levantó y caminó hacia el patio trasero de la Torre pero en el camino oyó a Shikamaru hablar con un hombre, estaban dentro de una oficina aledaña a la salida al patio.

—Entonces las citas comenzarán en cinco días.

—Sí, Shikamaru. ¿Crees que el Hokage regrese antes de la fecha? Necesitamos preparar sus atuendos e indicarle los lugares y horas donde se llevarán a cabo los encuentros.

Nashira se pegó a la pared aún con el teléfono contra su pecho.

—Esto es problemático... Pero tengo confianza de que las cosas saldrán bien.

—Aquí entre nos —el hombre desconocido habló con un tono más bajo—... Creo que elegirá a la hija del Señor Feudal. Esto de las citas es mera pérdida de tiempo.

Oyó a Shikamaru suspirar como si estuviera cansado.

—Quién sabe, sólo nos queda obedecer.

Nashira huyó del lugar antes de que la descubrieran espiando y salió apresurada al patio; una vez lejos de las miradas se instaló en una banca de cemento que daba hacia un bosque, alzó la vista y contempló el monte donde estaban tallados los rostros de los Hokages. Su mirada se quedó quieta en el rostro de Kakashi, le divirtió notar cómo incluso la máscara estaba presente; supuso que había sido una buena idea pues él era conocido por ocultar su rostro.

Volvió los ojos al aparato en sus manos y lo despegó de su pecho, dudó. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura de llamarle porque no quería interrumpirlo ni causarle más molestias, quizás en ese momento Kakashi se encontraba en una junta muy importante o tal vez estaba descansando luego de días agotadores.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Le llamo? —Negó con su cabeza— No, eso podría molestarlo...

Iba a levantarse para volver pero no pudo hacerlo, su deseo de oír su voz era más fuerte que la dignidad que le provocaba una lucha interna por ganar terreno.

—A ver, Nashira —se habló— ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Que te odie? —Rió— De todos modos no siempre estaremos juntos y algún día tendremos que dejar de vernos —miró otra vez el teléfono—. Le llamaré, sí, y actuaré como que no pasa nada.

Con sus manos temblorosas marcó el número anotado en el papel y se colocó el dispositivo en la oreja sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba y le palpitaba casi hasta en la cabeza.

Sonó tres veces y antes de desistir, Kakashi respondió haciendo que el alma casi se desprendiera de su cuerpo.

—¿Hola?

Los labios de Nashira temblaron sin poder emitir algún sonido.

—¿Hola? ¿Qué pasa?

—S-soy Nashira —por fin su lengua se movió y sus cejas temblaron.

—Ah, qué sorpresa. ¿Está todo bien? Es raro que me llames.

—Bueno, supongo que las cosas están bajo control —su voz estaba comenzando a tomar la confianza de siempre—. ¿Cómo estás?

Kakashi guardó silencio unos momentos.

—Estoy bien.

—Claro, debes estarlo. No has venido al trabajo desde hace días.

Oyó cómo Kakashi carraspeó, parecía incómodo y eso le hizo imaginar muchas cosas que en su mayoría eran los peores escenarios.

—He estado ocupado, lamento no haberlo informado sólo se lo comuniqué a Shikamaru.

—Entonces es algo confidencial después de todo ¿eh? —Aunque se esforzaba por sonar como la Nashira de siempre, había algo de dolor en sus palabras.

—Nashira —repentinamente Kakashi le cortó la frase, su tono de seriedad la estremeció.

—Dime.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Por supuesto, ya te lo he dicho.

—Entonces ¿por qué me has llamado?

Se sintió estúpida, insultada y devastada. Era un acto que jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer y Kakashi parecía incómodo en lugar de estar agradecido. Tomó todo el aire que le pudo caber a sus pulmones y soltó con molestia sin pensarlo tantas veces.

—¿Cómo que por qué, idiota? ¡Porque estaba preocupada! Te fuiste de repente y no avisaste e incluso creí que ya te habías casado y estabas viviendo con Kazumi en su mansión!

Su respiración estaba agitada, le ardía el estómago y la cara, cerró los ojos con arrepentimiento cuando se hizo consciente de la barbaridad que había dicho. Se arrepintió mucho y un nudo se formó en su garganta, desde que conoció a Kakashi se había vuelto explosiva y vulnerable a todo lo que concernía a él.

Iba a terminar la llamada pero tras el silencio del hombre, vino una respuesta.

—Lo siento —dijo Kakashi.

—¿Eh?

—No pensé que me llamarías por algo como eso. La única llamada que me habías hecho fue para decirme que me quedé dormido y creí que esta vez también sería por una emergencia.

 _«Él recuerda esa llamada... ¿Por qué?»_

—Yo... Bueno disculpa —dijo Nashira—, tal vez me precipité. Debes estar muy ocupado ahora, lamento haber interrumpido, voy a colgar. Fue bueno oírte.

—Espera, no cuelgues.

Su pulgar se quedó a punto de oprimir el botón. Tragó saliva a la espera de lo que diría su jefe.

—Ahora mismo estoy en una cabaña, sólo estoy acostado. He tenido un día pesado y quise descansar, quería entretenerme para matar el tiempo pero no pude traer ningún libro.

Nashira sonrió al oír eso.

—¿Es un trabajo muy difícil? quiero decir, ¿sólo para genios como tú?

Oyó que Kakashi rió y sin darse cuenta, estaba jugando con sus pies moviéndolos cuan niña feliz.

—Estoy pensando en darle solución a un problema con una plaga que está afectando varios sembradíos en la Aldea del Manantial.

—Ah... Conozco esa aldea. He ido con mi tía cuando era más joven. Pero ¿qué haces tan lejos? Creí que tu trabajo sólo era en Konoha.

—Debido a la crisis económica, muchos están emigrando de este pueblo a la aldea y eso puede causarnos inestabilidad. Acepté la misión personalmente para ayudar a los campesinos con sus trabajos.

—Ah, ya entiendo. El Señor Feudal debería hacerse cargo de esas cosas y no querer obligarte a contraer matrimonio. Pero Kakashi... ¿De verdad tenías que ir tú o fue tu pretexto para alejarte de todo por unos días?

Kakashi nuevamente se quedó callado.

—Acerté ¿no?

—En parte.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer para solucionar el problema de la plaga?

—No lo sé. Quería pedirle ayuda a un shinobi que controla insectos pero esta plaga es distinta, es un hongo que se está comiendo todo.

—Uhm... Kakashi, hay algo que debes entender —Nashira dejó de mover los pies—. Lo primero: No eres un sabelotodo. Tú no cultivas por lo que sería difícil para ti entender estas cosas y darles solución.

Kakashi cerró los ojos recargando su cabeza sobre la mano izquierda. Ella tenía razón.

—Segundo: te van a salir arrugas si te sigues exigiendo demasiado aun tratándose de asuntos que no puedes resolver y no quieres delegar por el bien de la aldea.

Kakashi continuó con sus ojos cerrados y pensó en posibilidades para salir del problema, pero seguía a la espera de lo que su asistente pudiera decirle.

—Y tercero —Nashira se mordió el labio haciendo una breve pausa y miró hacia el suelo—... Los hongos en esos sembradíos deben ser por lo mal que cultivan esos campesinos. Desde que el señor Hakuro se adueñó de los grandes campos para la siembra es que apareció todo este problema. Contrata hombres desesperados por trabajo y ni siquiera se preocupa por si tienen conocimientos de cultivo. Mi padre siempre decía que las cosas iban a terminar mal si no se ponían a investigar y a informarse antes de sembrar a lo tonto. No dejan mucha distancia entre sus semillas y las plantas crecen casi pegadas además esta temporada fue muy seca para ellos ¿no es así? Lo leí en el periódico.

Kakashi abrió los ojos y se enderezó quedando sentado sobre el borde de la cama.

—¡Nashira! —Exclamó— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Ya te lo dije, mi padre me lo contó. Él era agricultor y he estado en esa aldea varias veces. Lo vi con mis propios ojos antes de venir a Konoha, sabía que esto pasaba por eso nunca producen tanto.

Kakashi quería hablar pero no sabía cómo formular su frase, estaba en medio de dos emociones: Se sentía contento y desesperado.

—¿Sabes cómo eliminar una plaga?

—Sí, bueno... Claro que depende del tipo de plaga. Dices que es un hongo, tendría que verlo para estar segura si—

—¡Ven ahora mismo!

Nashira tembló y se le cortó la respiración.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Dije que vengas ahora mismo, a la Aldea del Manantial. Si tú tienes conocimiento de esto, es posible que juntos podamos encontrar una solución.

 _«Juntos»_

—Nashira ¿sigues ahí? ¿Me oyes?

—Kakashi no puedo, estoy trabajando.

—Nashira, tú trabajas conmigo y para mí. Si tu jefe te ordena que vayas a alguna parte, debes ir. Enviaré a un clon para que te encuentre en la salida de la aldea, de allí partirán y entonces—

—¿Dijiste clon? ¿Qué significa eso?

Kakashi suspiró. Olvidaba que Nashira no era kunoichi y no podía entender muchos términos utilizados entre los ninjas.

—Mira, cuando tenga más tiempo te lo explicaré con calma. Por el momento quiero que entiendas que iré a recogerte, no seré yo... Bueno, una parte de mí irá por ti ¿de acuerdo?

—Ah... Una parte de ti... Suena un poco raro.

—Tengo una mejor idea. Ve con Sai y dile lo siguiente: "El Hokage quiere que hagas un ave de tinta para que me lleve hacia la Aldea del Manantial".

Nashira parpadeó queriendo comprender.

—¿Lo tienes?

—Supongo.

—Bien. Estaré a la espera de tu llegada, ve y prepara un equipaje para tres días, procura que sea algo ligero.

 _«Tres días con Kakashi»_

—¿Nashira?

—¿Hmm? —Fue incapaz de hablar por estar pensando en sus palabras.

—Ten cuidado de no caer del ave, pide a Sai que sea un viaje tranquilo, tampoco quiero que pase una desgracia.

—Estaré bien —sonrió ligeramente y luego se mordió las uñas—. ¿Algo más?

—No, es todo. Nos vemos.

—Sí. Nos vemos.

Terminó la llamada y su sonrisa se expandió, no pudo hacer nada para ocultarla. Casi saltaba contenta por todo el patio pero se mantuvo en el suelo lo más que pudo. Besó el teléfono y luego lo abrazó, se dio la media vuelta y su emoción se esfumó cuando sus ojos vieron en el tercer piso a la anciana Koharu, quien le observaba desde lo alto con sus manos apoyadas sobre el barandal del balcón.

—Ella no oyó nada, no sabe por qué estoy feliz —se repitió y dejó de verla para entrar a la Torre buscando a Sai.

Kakashi había puesto el teléfono sobre la mesita de la habitación y caminó de un lado a otro queriendo descifrar por qué repentinamente se sentía tan animado. Miró el reloj, si Nashira era rápida estaría llegando un poco antes de que cayera la noche.

Oyó que tocaron la puerta de la cabaña, fue a abrir y vio a una anciana, la esposa del campesino que le prestó techo.

—Señor Hokage, disculpe que lo moleste. Vengo a preguntar como en días anteriores si querrá cenar aquí o irá a alguna parte.

—Cenaré aquí, gracias señora...

—De acuerdo —la mujer sonrió haciendo una reverencia—. Si hay algo más que se le ofrezca, por favor no dude en decírmelo.

—Sobre eso... ¿Podría prestarme un futón?

—¿Cómo? ¿Hay algún problema con la cama?

Kakashi se masajeó el cuello.

—Lo que pasa es que he pedido a uno de los miembros de mi equipo de trabajo, que venga. Va a ayudarme con el problema de la plaga.

—Ah, señor. En ese caso le traeré un futón y prepararé más comida para la cena.

—Se lo agradezco mucho.

—No, no. Es un placer servir al Sexto Hokage. Es usted un buen hombre y siempre se esfuerza por ayudar al prójimo por eso, pediré al Santo Monje que le guíe en su camino.

La oreja de Kakashi tembló.

—¿Usted dijo... Santo Monje?

La anciana sonrió con dulzura.

—La aldea del Valle Rocoso está muy cerca de aquí, allí está el templo de piedra donde se le dejan ofrendas y se reza al Santo Monje que guía nuestros pasos.

Kakashi no pudo evitar recordar a la tía Madoka, y aunque Nashira no parecía tan devota como su tía, utilizaba la misma expresión cuando estaba muy sorprendida.

—Ya veo.

—Debería aprovechar que está aquí, señor Hokage, para que visite el templo.

Kakashi sonrió.

—Lo haré antes de volver a Konoha, lo prometo.

La anciana volvió a hacer una reverencia.

—Es usted un hombre sabio. Más tarde enviaré a mi nieto para que le traiga el futón y prepararé la cena para usted y su ayudante.

—Se lo agradezco profundamente.

La anciana se marchó y Kakashi volvió al interior de la cabaña. Miró a todos lados para pensar dónde podría poner el futón.

(...)

Cuando la tarde se puso, Kakashi se dirigió al campo abierto donde estaba seguro que llegaría el ave de Sai. Esperaba que Nashira no estuviera temblando de miedo por volar a tal altura sin tener de dónde sujetarse con fuerza.

Estaba imaginando cómo sería su cara de terror cuando escuchó el sonido del ave y miró hacia el cielo de donde la figura de tinta descendió cuidadosamente. Ya estaba a la espera de que su asistente bajara gritando, la vio asomándose, estaba un poco despeinada pero su cara era muy distinta a la que creó en su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?

Nashira sopló un mechón de cabello que le cubría el rostro.

—¡Eso fue asombroso! —Sonrió mostrando sus dientes, Kakashi alzó una ceja— ¡Jamás había volado! Y-y- ¡Me encantó!

—¿No estás asustada?

—¡Oh, Kakashi! ¡No! Debiste ver lo bello que luce todo desde arriba, y el cielo ¡el cielo es divino!

Kakashi rió y extendió sus brazos para ayudarla a bajar del ave. Nashira se le quedó mirando sin moverse y se sintió avergonzada. Estiró sus manos para alcanzar las de Kakashi y cuando sintió el fuerte apretón, dio un salto hacia el suelo.

El ave volvió a elevarse y se marchó volando lejos.

—Pues menos mal que no estás lastimada ni asustada. No esperaba menos de mi asistente.

—Bueno... ¿Y ahora qué?

Kakashi metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Iremos a la cabaña, no hay nada que podamos hacer hoy porque ya casi oscurece, pero mañana temprano visitaremos los campos de sembradíos.

—Estaba pensando... ¿Tres días serán suficientes?

Kakashi bajó la vista para encontrarla con la de su asistente. Nashira apretaba los labios y se aferraba a la mochila que colgaba en su espalda.

—¿Crees que nos faltará tiempo?

—Pu-pues... Sólo es una pregunta. Tan poco me mires así.

—Vamos —le dio palmaditas en el hombro incitándola a caminar—. Debes estar hambrienta.

(...)

Nashira miraba a su alrededor, la cabaña era más pequeña de lo que se había imaginado. Apenas tenía una habitación para dormir, un baño diminuto, un _ofuro_ y la sala sólo tenía un sillón.

—Puedes dejar tu mochila en la habitación, allí dormirás.

Se giró sobre sus talones para ver a Kakashi.

—¿Y tú?

—Dormiré en el futón.

—Pero...

—Soy un shinobi, he dormido en el suelo bajo un árbol tantas veces que no podría contarlas. Además, ya he dormido en la cama los días anteriores.

—¿Ya dormiste allí? —Nashira estaba incrédula.

—Si te incomoda puedo pedirle a la dueña de la cabaña que cambie las sábanas.

—¡No! Quiero decir... No hace falta, no incomodes a la pobre mujer. Debe estar cansada de tus exigencias así que dejémoslo así. No me importa tanto.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Como gustes. Bueno, ve y deja tu equipaje, voy a servir la cena.

Nashira se giró otra vez para caminar hacia la habitación, estaba tan emocionada que le costaba trabajo ocultar dicha faceta. Respiraba hondo una y otra vez, y cerraba sus ojos.

 _«Vamos a cenar juntos... Veré su cara de nuevo... Kazumi está tan lejos»_

Dejó la mochila sobre una mesita y miró la cama.

—Soy una sucia pervertida.

Musitó segura de que Kakashi no podía escucharla, pues él se oía al fondo moviendo unos platos. La mano de Nashira recorrió el colchón con delicadeza y se dejó caer en la cama abrazando la almohada.

—No debería estar haciendo esto, no debería —se puso de lado viendo hacia la puerta mientras la almohada se pegaba a su boca—. Me odio tanto —sonrió con pena—. Juré que no sería como mamá y aquí estoy de nuevo, enamorada de un hombre ajeno.

Durante la cena, Nashira no podía dejar de mirar los labios de Kakashi y se preguntó cómo se sentiría besarlos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo?

Kakashi había notado la intensa mirada de su asistente y se limpió con una servilleta. Nashira todavía sostenía su tazón con arroz intacto.

—No, ya no —mintió—. Era un grano de arroz pero ya te lo has limpiado.

—¿Le avisaste a tu tía que vendrías?

Ella asintió moviendo su cabeza y empezó a comer.

—Me pidió un favor —confesó sin mirar a su jefe—. En realidad no tenía que pedirlo, de todos modos yo iba a solicitarte el permiso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Nashira cambió la expresión de su rostro.

—En cuatro días es el aniversario luctuoso de mi padre, yo quería ir a su tumba para dejarle flores y aprovechar también para de igual modo, llevar unas a mi hermano.

Kakashi dejó de comer.

—Entonces por eso me preguntaste si sería suficiente tiempo ¿no?

Ella afirmó con pena.

—Está bien, no nos pasa nada si nos quedamos un día más.

Kakashi se enfocó en comer y Nashira se sintió aliviada pero había un pequeño sentimiento de culpa naciendo. En cinco días serían sus citas, retrasarlo era egoísta y Kakashi ni enterado estaba.

Terminaron de cenar y Nashira decidió tomar un baño primero, Kakashi se quedó preparando su futón. El único espacio donde cabía era junto a la cama de la habitación, era un poco molesto y él quería darle privacidad a su asistente por lo que se mantuvo observando de nueva cuenta dónde podría colocarlo.

—Hmm... ¿Dónde estará bien?

Arrastró el futón y sin querer chocó con la mesita del cuarto haciendo que se cayera la mochila de Nashira. Volteó y se agachó a recogerla y a guardar las cosas que se habían salido.

Detuvo sus acciones cuando vio una prenda. La extendió para apreciarla con cuidado y se empezó a reír.

—Bragas con estampado de estrellitas.

Mientras se reía, guardó la prenda dentro de la mochila y la puso de nueva cuenta sobre la mesita.

Se quedó un rato pensando en lo que había visto y visualizó cómo luciría la ropa interior en su asistente.

—Tiene un gusto particular por las cosas raras.

La puerta del baño se abrió y miró por encima de su hombro a Nashira con el cabello mojado y una toalla alrededor de su cuello. Ella se sintió apenada por su aspecto y evitó mirarlo a los ojos, pasó un lado de él y guardó unas cosas en su equipaje.

—El baño está libre —expresó—, puedes entrar.

Notó que Kakashi seguía de pie sosteniendo el futón.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estoy pensando dónde debería ponerlo, pero creo que no cabe en la sala.

—Pues déjalo ahí, junto a la cama ¿cuál es el problema?

—¿No te incomoda que duerma a tu lado?

Nashira sintió un escalofrío por lo bien que sonó la frase.

—A menos que hagas muchos ruidos, puedo soportarlo —fingió ser indiferente.

—Bueno... Entonces lo dejaré aquí. Si quieres, puedes apagar la luz.

Kakashi tomó una toalla del closet y unos pantalones antes de dirigirse al baño. Cuando cerró la puerta, Nashira miró el futón y se agachó para acomodarlo correctamente.

Luego, apagó el interruptor y se acostó sobre la cama cubriéndose con la manta. La llevó hasta la mitad de su cara y se quedó mirando el techo; lo único que podía oír eran los grillos y los latidos de su corazón.

—Cálmate Nashira, sólo concéntrate en dormir.

Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo así por varios minutos en vano, el nerviosismo no le permitía conciliar el sueño.

De momento, oyó el ruido del pomo de la puerta y los pasos de Kakashi para ingresar a la habitación. Se cubrió un poco más la cara dejando libre un ojo, y aunque la luz estaba apagada su vista estaba lo suficientemente adaptada a la oscuridad para percibir que el Hokage no llevaba más que pantalones.

—¡Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate! Recuerda los rezos, recuérdalos —dijo en su mente—. La tía Madoka te los enseñó bien: Santo Monje del Valle Rocoso que guía nuestros pasos y aclara nuestros pensa-mien... tos —volvió a mirar a Kakashi, que estaba acomodándose en el futón—... Que nos lleva por un camino de luz —su corazón estaba agitado—, que nos bendice... Nos rodea de-de... Nos rodea de bellos paisajes...

—Nashira ¿sigues despierta?

Se quedó inmóvil creyendo que había rezado en voz alta, pero no fue así.

—Creo que no.

—Sí estoy despierta.

Se descubrió la cabeza pero se puso a mirar el techo.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Tengo que obedecerte incluso cuando trato de dormir?

—Lo siento, sólo quería conversar.

Se arrepintió por lo que le había dicho a Kakashi.

—Está bien... ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Estaba pensando... Que arruiné tu cumpleaños.

Nashira dejó de ver al techo y bajó su vista a la silueta de Kakashi. Se posicionó de lado y apoyó una mano bajo la almohada.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque no te veías feliz en lo absoluto. Yo... No me sentí capaz de verte luego de lo que pasó, puede que no lo creas pero...

—¿Pero?

Kakashi titubeó.

—Me dio vergüenza.

—¿Te dio vergüenza verme?

—Haberte hecho pasar un mal rato. Lo lamento. No esperé encontrar a Kazumi en las calles siendo atacada; estaba muy asustada y no quería dejarla sola. Pero tampoco fue buena idea llevarla a tu casa.

Nashira comprendió que Kakashi se sentía responsable por lo que le sucediera a la hija del Señor Feudal y sintió celos. Era como si él ya tuviera esa conexión con la joven mujer.

—¿Te gusta mucho? —Preguntó, aunque no quería oír la respuesta.

—¿Eh?

—Hablo de Kazumi... Ella se casará contigo ¿verdad?

Kakashi se quedó sin habla meditando las palabras. Recordando a la mujer que lo hacía sentir cosas extrañas en el estómago y lo bonita que era.

La tardía respuesta era una afirmación para Nashira, y el silencio era más doloroso que las palabras que pudiera decirle.

—Olvídalo, no tienes que responderme. Ése no es asunto mío.

—¿Crees que esté mal que la elija a ella?

Nashira arrugó la frente y se mordió los labios con tristeza, pero Kakashi era incapaz de ver su reacción.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Kakashi?

—No. No sé cómo debe sentirse.

Los ojos de Nashira se humedecieron.

—Es bonito —confesó atrayendo toda la atención de su superior—. Sientes cosquillas en todo el cuerpo cuando ves a esa persona especial y podrías pasar horas mirando su rostro —tragó saliva antes de dejar en evidencia su pena—. Es como si flotaras pero también es doloroso.

—¿Doloroso?

Kakashi recordó a su ex alumna cada vez que lloraba por Sasuke.

—No sé si pasa igual con los hombres —dijo Nashira—, pero desde mi experiencia puedo decirte que estar enamorado te vuelve torpe. Ríes, lloras... Todas tus emociones están al límite.

Una ruidosa inhalación enteró a Kakashi de que su asistente estaba triste, pero no dijo nada sobre eso. Él ya la había visto llorar y comprendía que la herida no había sanado por completo.

—Cuando estaba junto a Kazumi —habló Kakashi—... Yo... Sentí algo en mi estómago. Ella es bonita y parece tan frágil e inocente.

Nashira apretó la almohada.

—Lo es —secundó con pena—. Es muy bonita.

—No sé si esté bien o mal elegirla, no quisiera lastimarla.

—Kakashi —interrumpió—. ¿Crees que puedas enamorarte de alguien más? ¿Alguien que no sea Kazumi?

—Para eso tendría que conocer más personas ¿no?

Nashira se limpió los ojos.

—Tienes razón, qué tonta —rió—. Eres un hombre sumamente ocupado y no puedes perder el tiempo conociendo gente —se volteó dándole la espalda y cerró los ojos.

—Nashira.

—¿Uhm?

—¿Me odias?

Abrió los ojos viendo hacia la ventana, Kakashi hacía preguntas extrañas como si de pronto supiera lo que ella sentía.

—Odio tu poca voluntad para negarte a cosas que no quieres hacer.

—¿Te refieres al matrimonio?

—Ah, es cierto... Ya no va en contra de tu voluntad el querer casarte ¿eh? Siempre y cuando sea Kazumi.

—A veces pienso que no podría ser yo mismo si me caso. Esas mujeres me admiran pero desconocen cosas de mí, actitudes que no puedo ni quiero reprimir.

—¿Te refieres a tu gusto por la lectura erótica, disfrazarte de reportero, ser impuntual, sarcástico, grosero, y mandón?

—Si lo dices así suena mal.

—No encuentro otra forma menos ofensiva de decirlo, señor Hokage.

—Me conoces lo suficiente, Nashira. Quizás tú podrías casarte conmigo —rió esperando que su asistente le siguiera la broma pero ella se quedó tiesa —¿no vas a decirlo?

—De-decir ¿qué?

—Que jamás vas a casarte y menos con un pervertido como yo.

—Uh... Sí, es cierto. Me alegra no estar en tu lista.

Kakashi observó la silueta de la espalda de Nashira.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una amiga con quién hablar tranquilamente —dijo con voz serena—. Es bueno tenerte, Nashira.

—Kakashi —pronunció con un tono similar—, como tu única y mejor amiga ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—¿Qué es?

Los ojos de Nashira se fueron hacia la luna que se miraba desde la ventana.

—No me invites a tu boda... Buenas noches.

Kakashi no dijo nada más y se giró para cerrar los ojos y dormir. Por alguna razón a su mente llegó el recuerdo de Rin y su amable sonrisa. No hubo más palabras entre ellos, y fue Kakashi quien concilió el sueño primero.

A la mañana siguiente, Nashira abrió los ojos y se estiró. Volteó hacia un lado y se dio cuenta que su jefe todavía estaba dormido. Gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana, fue capaz de ver con claridad su rostro.

Aunque la noche anterior lo detestó, dormido lucía como un ángel. Se quedó un rato contemplando su cicatriz, se dio cuenta que era más extensa y seguro fue muy profunda.

 _«Para tener tal marca Kakashi tendría que haber perdido el ojo»_

No se explicaba cómo entonces parecía no tener ningún problema con su visión.

Sigilosamente se enderezó para no hacer mucho ruido, se quitó la manta despacio y con cuidado se levantó de la cama. Movió una pierna para brincar a Kakashi, se extendió hasta que logró tocar el otro extremo del futón y cuando quiso hacer lo mismo con la pierna derecha, su pie izquierdo resbaló haciéndola caer sobre el Hokage y sacándole el aire.

—¡Perdón, perdón!

Se levantó apoyándose con sus brazos pero todavía estaba sobre él, Kakashi bajó el rostro y abrió los ojos de golpe, luego giró la cabeza ruborizándose.

Nashira no pasó desapercibida esa acción y miró hacia abajo para darse cuenta que su blusa estaba dejando espacio para que se le viera el sostén. Sintió tanta vergüenza que al cubrirse el pecho cayó otra vez sobre el torso desnudo de Kakashi.

—Na-shi-ra no puedo res-pi-rar.

—¡No me mires! —Ella pegó su cara en el pecho de su jefe, tocando la piel de éste en su mejilla sólo pudo sentir cosquillas en su vientre.

Kakashi apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de su asistente y la hizo a un lado con cuidado. Nashira se quedó en la misma posición que cuando estaba sobre él. mas esta vez, acostada sobre el futón.

—Tú definitivamente no podrías ser ninja —se burló Kakashi—. No eres buena siendo sigilosa.

Estiró los brazos y bostezó para luego levantarse e irse a lavar la cara y los dientes. Su asistente rodó sobre el futón para alcanzar la orilla y se mantuvo un rato sentada para tranquilizarse. Luego, oyó que su jefe cerró bruscamente la puerta del baño.

—Debe estar molesto.

Kakashi se miró en el espejo. Una gota de sangre le había resbalado por la nariz hasta la boca.

—Genial. Lo que me faltaba.


	20. UN HOMBRE VALIENTE

**Capítulo 20.-** **"Un hombre valiente"**

Nashira caminaba a paso lento tras Kakashi. Luego de una espantosa forma de iniciar la mañana, su jefe decidió que sería bueno ir a ver los sembradíos antes de perder más tiempo. Los hombres del pueblo tenían todas sus esperanzas puestas en él y estaban agradecidos de que no fuera egoísta y pensara únicamente en Konoha.

Kakashi había notado desde metros atrás, que su asistente no caminaba a su misma velocidad y no trataba siquiera de emparejarse para ir a su lado. Imaginó que seguía avergonzada por el incidente sobre el _futón_ y no la juzgaba, pero tampoco había sido culpa de él que Nashira se expusiera así frente a sus ojos y le provocara excitación.

Agitó su cabeza queriendo reprimir el recuerdo, sabía que Nashira había sufrido mucho en el pasado por su amor fallido y pensaba que si se sentía cómoda a su lado era porque sólo eran amigos.

Pero la realidad era otra muy distinta. Nashira se sentía cómoda con él porque estaba enamorada, y si llevaba varios metros caminando detrás de él no era por vergüenza sino...

 _«¡Wow! Jamás había visto a un hombre al que le quedaran así los pantalones»_

Kakashi miró a su derecha y observó un jardín lleno de bellas zinnias naranjas y amarillas, le pareció un paisaje encantador y quiso compartir su sentimiento con su asistente. Siguió caminando sin voltear atrás, sólo observando las flores.

—Son hermosas ¿verdad?

Nashira tragó saliva.

—Divinas, diría yo.

Kakashi sonrió creyendo que Nashira también veía el jardín.

—¿Sabes cómo se llaman?

—¿A caso tienen nombre? —Ella seguía inspirada observándolo.

—Deben tener uno, pero no recuerdo bien... Soy malo con esto de las flores.

—¿Eh? ¿Flores?

Nashira levantó la vista y miró a su lado derecho encontrando las bonitas plantas del jardín que brillaban con los rayos matutinos que atravesaban el rocío sobre ellas.

—Vaya... No recuerdo este lugar.

Kakashi la tomó del brazo y la hizo caminar a su lado, ella estaba sorprendida sin poder protestar, sólo sentía el agarre encima de su codo y sus pies seguían los pasos del hombre.

—¿Qué haces?

—Vas muy despacio y tenemos que llegar pronto.

No dijo nada más, ella tampoco volvió a hablar simplemente continuaron el trayecto hasta que llegaron a los famosos sembradíos. Había varios campesinos esperando y cuando vieron que el Hokage traía compañía femenina, se miraron de reojo sin comprender.

Kakashi se detuvo y saludó como de costumbre, luego aclaró la garganta para presentar a la mujer a su lado.

—Ella es mi asistente, Na-

—Nanako —interrumpió ella dejando a Kakashi estupefacto—, es un placer —hizo una reverencia.

Kakashi frunció el ceño pero no cuestionó nada, tuvo el presentimiento de que no sería bueno indagar frente a los campesinos.

—Ella y yo estaremos trabajando en una solución para la plaga que ha afectado a la mayor parte de los sembradíos de tomate. Así que solicito autorización para ingresar y revisar el terreno.

—Señor Hokage, usted no necesita pedir permiso —el hombre extendió su mano hacia otro lado—. Adelante.

Kakashi miró a Nashira y con un movimiento de su cabeza le pidió que lo acompañara. No necesitaron palabras, ella lo entendió rápidamente.

Se adentraron a la zona y Nashira miró con cuidado los cultivos. Kakashi se mantuvo a la espera de cualquier opinión que ella pudiera dar.

—Creo que no es tanto como lo pensé —habló—. Hay suficiente espacio entre las especies, sin embargo, el suelo está demasiado seco.

—¿Entonces la enfermedad es a causa de la sequía?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo eliminamos el hongo?

Nashira metió la mano dentro de su mochila y sacó un libro viejo con hojas amarillentas y tapas arrugadas.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Mi padre hacía anotaciones para sus cultivos. Siempre decía que era bueno aprender de los errores para no cometerlos dos veces —hablaba mientras buscaba una página en particular—. Me siento feliz de no haber perdido estos apuntes. ¡Ah! Aquí está.

Kakashi se puso de cuclillas junto a ella.

—Vamos a necesitar algunos componentes para esparcirlos por todo el huerto. Pero definitivamente hay que abrir más canales para el riego...

—Sobre eso... Hablé con los campesinos, no hay una fuente que sea suficiente para el riego de los terrenos, la que les proveía el agua fue clausurada. Me temo que son asuntos ajenos a nosotros.

Nashira dejó de ver el libro y fijó sus ojos en Kakashi.

—Es cierto, sólo eres el Hokage y éste simplemente se hace cargo de las fuerzas shinobis para protección del país. Pero el inútil del Señor Feudal ha puesto sus esperanzas en ti haciéndote creer que si te casas con Kazumi, todos los problemas del país mágicamente se resolverán cuando la solución está en poner atención a problemas como éstos.

Kakashi fácilmente pudo darse cuenta que su asistente decía aquello con enojo, y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

—¿Qué debería hacer con esto? —Kakashi se puso a disposición de Nashira y ella lo notó— ¿Qué harías tú?

—Vamos a hablar con los campesinos, ellos te pidieron esta misión porque sin duda están desesperados. Necesitas saber qué problema origina que sea imposible conseguir el agua necesaria para el riego de los cultivos, aunque puede que no sea una solución inmediata pero mientras se espera a que eso se resuelva, tú y yo tenemos que hacer algo para matar el hongo antes de que empeore.

Nashira le mostró una hoja del libro a Kakashi.

—Hay que conseguir todos estos ingredientes y aunque puede resultar complicado, necesitamos agua, mucha agua, Kakashi. Es cierto, hay que esparcir la mezcla por todo el huerto pero el agua es necesaria para que se absorba también en la tierra.

La mirada de la mujer era de preocupación, Kakashi vio en ella esa pasión por ayudar a los demás y cómo se había metido en el asunto a tal grado de sentir la mortificación de los campesinos.

—Nashira... Sé que no es el momento pero me gustaría saber algo... ¿Por qué mentiste con tu nombre?

Nashira apartó su vista centrándose en el libro.

—Soy tu asistente, no soy una ninja y mi vida podría estar en peligro por la misma razón de ser cercana a ti ¿no es así? Es mejor que no sepan mi verdadera identidad.

Kakashi bajó la mirada a la tierra pensando en si tenía sentido su explicación. Y otra vez recordó a Rin.

—Puede ser que estés en lo cierto.

—Volviendo a lo del hongo... ¿Cómo podremos regar los cultivos una vez que hayamos cubierto todo con la solución?

El Hokage tomó un puñado de tierra seca y lo miró, luego volteó hacia el cielo.

—Tendría que llover.

Nashira bufó.

—Pues sí, pero como puedes ver, eso no ha sucedido aquí por mucho tiempo.

Kakashi volteó con ella.

—Puedo hacer que llueva.

Nashira pensó que él estaba bromeando.

—¿Qué?

—Sería difícil explicártelo, pero por el momento es mi única solución.

Tiró la tierra y se sacudió las manos para luego levantarse, Nashira hizo lo mismo.

—Espera... ¿Crees que soy estúpida, por eso nunca me cuentas nada? ¿Cómo es que puedes asegurar tal cosa de hacer llover?

Kakashi suspiró.

—No dudo de tu capacidad intelectual, sólo digamos que como ninja tengo la capacidad de hacer ciertas cosas que una persona normal no puede. Tengo una habilidad, la transformación de la naturaleza es una de mis especialidades.

—¿Transformación de la naturaleza?

Kakashi asintió.

—Mi elemento es el rayo —Nashira abrió mucho los ojos—. Puedo generar rayos —señaló hacia el cielo—, es muy probable atraer nubes con cierto grado de humedad, aunque sólo tengan un poco de agua, sé que puedo provocar una tormenta si impacto mi técnica a cinco mil metros de altura.

—Espera ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Cómo vas a subir tanto?!

Kakashi volvió la vista a ella.

—Estoy pensando en las aves de Sai. Puedo mandarle pedir una y de ese modo podré subir tan alto que alcanzaré las nubes.

Nashira tembló.

—¡Estás loco! Eso es muy peligroso, podrías caer y morir... O te afectaría en algo tanta altura.

—Es un riesgo que debo tomar.

Nashira sujetó el chaleco de Kakashi.

—¡No lo harás! Encontremos otra solución menos peligrosa.

Kakashi tomó las manos de Nashira.

—Los Hokages no deben ser cobardes. Y tú como mi asistente, tampoco.

Nashira no pudo ocultar su tristeza y miedo.

—Además, sé que le tienes miedo a los truenos, relámpagos y todo lo que provoque esos fuertes ruidos, pero ya verás que todo estará bien.

—Más te vale no morir —ella le miró a los ojos con pena—. No te lo perdonaría jamás.

La mano de Kakashi fue hacia la cabeza de su asistente y la sobó con delicadeza.

—No lo haré. Todavía no puedo hacerlo.

Se miraron sin decirse nada hasta que un carraspeo los sacó de la burbuja en que estaban. Un hombre mayor se puso junto a ellos.

—Lamento interrumpir.

—¿Qué pasa señor? —Kakashi quitó la mano de la cabeza de Nashira.

—Mi esposa quiere saber si tomarán la comida en la cabaña o irán a comer a otro lugar.

(...)

Nashira y Kakashi estaban sentados a la mesa tomando la comida del mediodía. La mujer seguía pensando en la arriesgada solución que el Hokage había planeado, y por más que tratara de hallarle un lado positivo, simplemente no podía.

Miró a Kakashi quien estaba con su máscara hasta el cuello y comía tranquilamente sin quitar su vista del periódico sobre la mesa.

—Kakashi...

—¿Uhm?

Nashira apretó los palillos.

—Hace rato hablaste de cosas que un ninja puede hacer... ¿A qué te referías cuando mencionaste a un clon?

Kakashi apartó los ojos de la lectura para verla a ella.

—¿Nunca has visto un clon de sombras?

Ella negó.

—¿Sabes qué es el chakra?

Nashira parpadeó y miró hacia un lado.

—Odio decir esto —hizo una breve pausa y dejó los palillos sobre la mesa—, pero solía oír a Keito hablar del chakra, sólo pudo decirme que es energía del cuerpo.

—Es energía física y espiritual que se adquiere con ejercicios y por supuesto, con la experiencia. Como ninjas, tenemos que aprender a dominar nuestro chakra ya que nos sirve para realizar técnicas. Los clones de sombra son una técnica de un grado muy alto, ésta consiste en distribuir chakra a cada uno de estos clones para hacerlos sólidos.

Nashira frunció el ceño queriendo imaginar de lo que hablaba Kakashi.

—O sea... ¿Es como hacer a otra persona?

—Creo que estoy haciendo mal en explicarte la teoría, es mejor si lo miras con tus propios ojos.

Kakashi hizo la posición de manos y creó un clon que apareció justo a su lado. Nashira abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida y se llevó las manos al pecho.

—¡Ay por todos los cielos! ¡Puedes aparecer más Kakashis!

Kakashi se rascó la frente y volteó con su clon. Nashira notó que el clon de sombras no se movía igual que su jefe y permanecía quieto observándola.

—¿Por-por qué él no hace los mismos movimientos que tú?

—Porque no es un espejo, es un clon —dijo Kakashi—, como tiene una parte de mi chakra, él puede pensar por sí mismo. Es una parte de mí, pero sin toda la esencia de mi ser, ¿me explico?

Nashira seguía fascinada, se levantó para ir a tocar al clon. Kakashi jamás había visto a alguien estar tan maravillado por algo como eso.

Nashira tocó las mejillas del clon, luego su cabello, después su pecho hasta que éste le detuvo las manos haciéndola voltear a su rostro.

—Fabuloso, eres como una persona.

—Soy una persona —contestó—, soy Kakashi.

Nashira casi sonreía imaginando cosas perversas.

—Es suficiente —dijo el Kakashi original—. Ahora que ya lo entiendes...

—¡Espera, espera! Aún no hagas que se vaya.

—Esto agota mis reservas de chakra.

—Lo siento señorita —habló el clon—, es hora de despedirnos. Gracias por tocarme así, lo disfruté.

Nashira se sonrojó y abrió mucho sus ojos, Kakashi impactado por la sinceridad de su clon, lo despareció haciendo que las manos de su asistente quedaran en el aire.

—Qué rayos, ¿esa parte de mí todavía existe? —Pensó el Hokage.

Nashira llevó las manos a sus mejillas calientes.

—¡Oh! ¿Por qué tu clon es más amable que tú?

Kakashi alzó una ceja.

—¿Disculpa?

Nashira suspiró y se mordió los labios. Kakashi volvió a comer con un poco de indignación.

—Debido a que estamos aquí —dijo él—, deberías seguir instruyéndome respecto a las mujeres.

Nashira regresó a su siento y tomó sus palillos, había cambiado su expresión y comenzaba a creer que su jefe tenía el don para matar los momentos mágicos.

—De hecho, estaba pensando que tal vez deberías despedirme.

La comida se quedó a mediación de llegar a la boca de Kakashi; sorprendido por tal confesión no fue capaz de mirarla.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no me necesitas. Ya conociste a tus cuatro candidatas, ya elegiste con la que te vas a casar, porque en el fondo aunque lo odies, deseas casarte con Kazumi —dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Entonces ¿qué función tengo yo? Ambos sabemos que soy tu asistente para encubrir el hecho de que en realidad te estaba dando consejos para tratar con el sexo femenino.

Kakashi regresó la porción a su tazón.

—Sigo siendo ignorante en muchos aspectos que tienen que ver con ellas. Pronto tendré que lidiar con el asunto de las citas y hasta ahora sólo comprendo que debo ser puntual, caminar a lado de ellas y comprarles comida.

—Qué caso tiene ser formal y educado si sabes que la que importa es la niña rica. Y Kazumi está más que dispuesta a entregarse a ti, así que ya no tiene sentido que te explique cosas que aprenderás por ti mismo.

Kakashi hizo un mohín.

—¿A caso estás intentado que te despida? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué repentinamente?

Nashira respiró hondo y se pasó la lengua por los dientes.

—No es que ya no quiera trabajar contigo, pero tampoco me gusta ser una carga. Y no quiero tener que lidiar con comentarios despectivos hacia mí tanto por parte de las empleadas que se mueren por ti como por Brujaru.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos y acercó su rostro.

—¿Brujaru?

—Sí, la anciana consejera. ¿No te lo dije? Ya tuve la desgracia de conocerla.

—Ah, tú te refieres a Koharu.

—Brujaru, Koharu ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Kakashi empezó a reírse despacio y después su carcajada fue imposible de ignorar.

—Tú tienes un don para crear apodos —decía entre risas y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Es mi _Kekkei genkai_.

Kakashi dejó de reírse y se le quedó mirando, ella comía con tranquilidad. Él estaba entre reír a muerte por el chiste o preguntarle cómo conocía ese término, ella le leyó la mente.

—Keito.

Fue su única respuesta dejando a su superior libre de reír por más tiempo. Ella simplemente sonrió y volvió la vista al tazón, pero disfrutaba oír a Kakashi reír por algo que ella dijera.

Terminaron de comer y el Hokage se dispuso a lavar los trastes, Nashira se quedó limpiando la mesa mientras observaba a su jefe quien le daba la espalda muy concentrado en su tarea. Imaginó cómo sería un matrimonio con alguien como él y sólo atinó a sonreír con pena.

Kakashi reflexionaba sobre el comentario acerca de Koharu. El que la mujer hubiese enviado un ANBU a seguirlo era una prueba suficiente de que sospechaba algo de la relación que Nashira y él tenían, y seguro la veía como una amenaza a su plan.

Además, las palabras de su asistente respecto a que pronto dejaría de necesitarla no eran precisamente muy encantadoras; no había tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que sucedería después de que él se casara, pero si algo era definitivo es que no quería dejar de ver a Nashira; su compañía era cómoda y muchas veces le ayudaba a quitarse el estrés. La miró por encima del hombro mientras ella terminaba de limpiar la mesa.

Dudó de hacerle cierta pregunta, no quería incomodarla ni recordarle el pasado doloroso, pero realmente necesitaba oír su consejo y con nadie más había sentido el valor o la holgura para cuestionar aquello.

Siguió poniendo su atención en lavar los platos, y durante la tarea fue que decidió hablar.

—Nashira.

—Dime.

Kakashi puso un plato limpio sobre el escurridor.

—¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien en los labios?

Nashira se congeló y los recuerdos despertaron en su cabeza.

—¿A qué se debe tu curiosidad sobre mi vida privada?

Kakashi continuó dándole la espalda.

—Jamás he besado a alguien —confesó y Nashira contuvo la respiración—. Sé que alguna vez tendré que hacerlo, sobretodo si voy a casarme... No debería decirlo pero, me siento asustado.

—¿Por qué habrías de asustarte?

—Porque soy un hombre de treinta y cinco años, y muchos pueden pensar que soy perfecto en todo lo que hago.

—Kakashi —interrumpió Nashira—, me has jurado que ya no eres virgen. ¿Cómo vas a decirme ahora que jamás has besado?

Él dejó de moverse pero no la miró.

—Es cierto. No soy virgen. Uno no necesita besar para dejar de serlo ¿verdad?

A Nashira casi se le paralizó el corazón, no sabía cómo sentirse con esa confesión. Estaba celosa, estaba dolida y se preguntaba quién había sido la mujer con quien Kakashi tuvo su primera vez.

—Bueno... Tienes razón. Pero no me imagino qué tan vacía fue tu relación íntima al grado de no querer siquiera besar a tu pareja.

—No era mi pareja, nunca me he enamorado, lo que hice no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso —volteó con su asistente pero ella determinó no verlo a la cara, no se sentía capaz—. Digamos que fue sólo curiosidad.

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo así como así? Es repugnante —había tristeza en su forma de hablar—. Uno debería hacer esas cosas sólo con la persona que ama.

—¿Tú lo has hecho?

Ella tardó en responder y al final negó moviendo su cabeza.

—Admito que he besado antes, estaba enamorada de Keito y creí que teníamos una relación real pero me negué a dar el siguiente paso porque tuve miedo y —tragó saliva y miró a Kakashi—... Se puede decir que eso le molestó.

Kakashi formó una hipótesis en su cabeza y no pudo mantenerla oculta.

—Y por eso terminaron ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Bueno. Parece que tanto tú como yo tenemos cosas en común.

Nashira dejó el trapo húmedo sobre el fregadero.

—Quieres saber besar para que Kazumi no se burle de ti ¿verdad?

Kakashi sintió calor en las orejas. El ambiente repentinamente se había vuelto inestable.

—Yo... No exactamente, pero...

Nashira volteó a verlo, estaban a menos de un metro de distancia, ella miraba hacia arriba por la diferencia de alturas y un rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana le iluminó el rostro haciendo que Kakashi apreciara el intenso color violeta de sus ojos.

—No puedes engañarme —dijo ella—, es un temor común en los hombres. Más si ya superan los treinta. Pero no diré tu secreto, Kakashi.

Kakashi bajó el rostro para ver más de cerca sus ojos y ella se quedó rígida por la poca distancia y la forma en que él la estaba mirando.

—¿Q-qué?

Las pupilas en los ojos oscuros de Kakashi fueron fácilmente vistas por ella, ya que la luz permitía notar los pequeños detalles.

—Tienes lindos ojos.

Nashira no sintió su respiración y una sensación fría la recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza logrando que sus propias pupilas se dilataran.

—¿Uh? —Soltó.

Kakashi se enderezó poniendo nuevamente distancia.

—Lo siento, me distraje viendo el color de tus ojos ¿qué me decías?

No pudo responderle porque tocaron la puerta y su jefe fue a abrir, ella siguió recordando el momento y la sensación.

 _«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no fui antes a Konoha?»_

(...)

El resto del día, los campesinos estuvieron recolectando los elementos necesarios para crear la medicina que mataría el hongo de los sembradíos. Nashira se encargó de explicarles los métodos más efectivos para la siembra y cómo cuidar para que no volvieran a llenarse de plagas.

Kakashi por su parte estuvo hablando con algunas autoridades de la aldea para saber el motivo que impedía que llegara el agua a los canales de riego. Según le dijeron, se trataba de un terrateniente que había comprado la tierra que poseía el manantial para los cultivos, y mandó clausurar la salida del agua hacia esa dirección a menos que se le pagara una cuota que excedía en su costo.

Las cosas no serían tan sencillas y pasó la mayor parte de la tarde ideando un plan para conseguir el abastecimiento del líquido sin perjudicar a nadie.

Esa noche luego de tomar un baño, entró a la habitación notando que su asistente no apagó la luz y ya estaba profundamente dormida. Caminó hacia la cama y la cubrió con la manta; su pulgar rozó la piel del brazo de Nashira y aprovechó su inconsciencia para verle.

De pronto, un extraño calor surgió en su estómago y llevó su mano hacia el vientre para entender que estaba encariñándose de más con la mujer.

Sus ojos volvieron a la figura femenina y percibió una marca en una parte de la espalda. Nashira estaba usando una blusa de tirantes, por lo que era fácil notar que tenía una especie de cicatriz. Su dedo índice viajó hasta el borde de la blusa y bajó la tela un poco para descubrir aquella distintiva marca.

Ladeó la cabeza al ver dos números, parecía una marca hecha con hierro caliente. No era muy grande, más bien podría medir cerca de dos centímetros pero no podía evitar sentir escalofríos, pensó en mil formas en que ella pudo terminar con algo tan ruin en su cuerpo.

Su dedo acarició el número: 04.

Nashira empezó a reírse, por un microsegundo Kakashi se espantó creyendo que fingía dormir pero verdaderamente ella estaba perdida en sus sueños y hablaba entre ellos.

—Eres un idiota, Kakashi.

Kakashi suspiró aliviado y sonrió al descubrir que incluso en sueños, su asistente era grosera con él.

Apagó la luz y se acostó en el futón, estuvo observando el techo hasta que se quedó dormido.

 _«—Rin, Obito te quería. Te amaba, y tú significabas el mundo para él. Por eso es que sacrificó su vida para salvarte._

— _¡Entonces Kakashi, deberías saber mis sentimientos hacia...!_

— _Yo... Yo una vez fui basura que te abandonó.»_

Con el recuerdo vino también la imagen de su amiga siendo atravesada por su mano. Kakashi abrió los ojos espantado y se enderezó para tomar aire; esa pesadilla era algo que había creído superar y tras la Cuarta Guerra todo parecía haber solucionado sus penas, pero allí estaba nuevamente ese sentimiento doloroso y lleno de culpabilidad.

Miró hacia la cama, Nashira ya se había levantado y el sol iluminaba la habitación pero en el cielo había más nubes a comparación de días anteriores, lo que le hizo creer que habría esperanza de cumplir su misión para hacer llover.

Se comunicó con Shikamaru y le dio órdenes claras: Necesitaba un ave de Sai antes de que cayera la noche. Nashira había preparado la medicina para las plantas y luego de que la esparcieran por todo el huerto, sólo haría falta que Kakashi consiguiera que la tierra se bañara en agua.

Esa mañana, Kakashi prefirió no almorzar nada más que jugo de naranja. Nashira se dio cuenta de lo extraña que estaba su actitud; parecía pensativo y preocupado por algo. Intuyó que a Kakashi le inquietaba la hazaña que debía realizar pero no quiso decir nada para no quebrar su confianza y seguridad.

—Los campesinos están encargándose de administrar la mezcla de ingredientes —dijo a su superior mientras caminaban por el sendero a los huertos—. Deberían terminar en media hora, aproximadamente.

Kakashi volteó al cielo y Nashira también lo hizo.

—Nashira —habló con tranquilidad—, ¿cuál es el origen real de tu miedo a los truenos?

Ella estuvo callada, Kakashi no era tonto como para no saber que ella tenía una razón para detestarlos y temblar cada vez que los oía.

—La tarde que mi madre nos abandonó, el cielo se puso oscuro antes del anochecer... Mi padre fue tras ella —bajó la mirada recordando cada escena—. Me quedé sola en casa con Armus. Así se llamaba mi hermano —explicó—. Entonces, tras un fuerte trueno, la luz se fue y mi hermano empezó a llorar; yo me estremecí y lo abracé intentando tranquilizarlo pero yo también estaba asustada. Papá volvió triste y mojado por la lluvia.

Kakashi dejó de ver al cielo para concentrarse en la historia.

—El día que papá murió, también hubo una tormenta eléctrica. Comencé a creer que todas mis desgracias siempre ocurrirían en esta clase de días y los truenos eran un mal augurio. No me gusta escucharlos, recuerdo todo y me da mucho miedo de volver a sufrir de esa manera.

Kakashi levantó el rostro de Nashira desde su mentón y se le quedó mirando.

—Sé que puede sonar egoísta de mi parte pedir esto pero... ¿Puedes quedarte cuando tenga que subir en el ave?

—Pero... Voy a estar aterrada. Tendré miedo si caes, tendré miedo si veo los relámpagos y escucho los truenos.

—No voy a caer —soltó su rostro y se cruzó de brazos—. Vamos a curar tu temor a las tormentas. Esta vez, no pasará nada malo.

La tarde había llegado, Nashira estaba tan nerviosa como lo estaba Kakashi, mas él controlaba mejor sus emociones y era bueno mostrando seguridad en sus acciones para no asustar a nadie.

El ave de Sai llegó y aterrizó sobre un campo abierto. Los campesinos no sabían lo que Kakashi estaba tramando simplemente lo vieron subir a la gran a figura emplumada y antes de que ésta comenzara a ascender, Kakashi volteó con su asistente y movió su mano derecha cerca de su frente para decirle que no tuviera miedo.

Nashira juntó las manos en su pecho y movió su cabeza aceptando. Los pocos hombres que estaban cerca de ella le preguntaron qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, ella sólo contestó brevemente.

—Una hazaña de un hombre valiente.

Kakashi subía por el cielo mientras concentraba su chakra y respiraba profundo, poco a poco la altura empezó a acelerar su corazón y a hacerlo sentir que el aire no estaba llegando a sus pulmones; pero mantuvo la calma y evitó mirar hacia abajo.

Comenzó a sentirse mareado y aún tuvo el valor para llevar toda la energía a su brazo derecho, se puso de pie aunque presentía que las piernas le temblarían. La base de las nubes había quedado muy abajo de él desde kilómetros atrás, estaba llegando al punto perfecto para aplicar su técnica.

—Nubes llenas de aire caliente y humedad —pensó—, una fuente de energía para precipitar esa masa de aire y provocar una tormenta...

Una luz púrpura destelló de su mano, y poco a poco incrementó su tamaño. El sonido chichirrante del rayo era imposible de ignorar; el corazón de Kakashi latía a mil por hora y en su cabeza sólo podía pensar que si las cosas resultaban mal, Nashira jamás podría superar su fobia a los truenos.

Pensaba en tantas cosas y a la vez miraba el momento oportuno para lanzar la energía que desprendía su mano.

Cerró los ojos dos segundos y al abrirlos frunció el ceño, su mano fue directamente hacia el cielo y liberó el ataque.

—¡ _Raiton shiden!_

La energía del rayo eléctrico corrió por todo el aire atrayendo nubes y volviéndolas pesadas provocando que chocaran entre sí y emitieran ese fuerte sonido que tanto asustaba a su asistente.

Nashira tembló luego de ver el fuerte relámpago que alumbró la aldea como si fuera de mañana, los campesinos estaban atónitos observando lo que parecía ser una gran tormenta.

La mujer se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo ese temor inevitable y sin dejar de estremecerse. El viento se volvió intenso y otro relámpago fue visto, las nubes definitivamente estaban cargadas de agua.

Kakashi se mareó más de lo normal y resbaló del ave cayendo en picada. Estaba en un estado de trance, el fuerte sonido del trueno lo había aturdido de tal manera que no pudo equilibrarse y la falta de su propia energía lo debilitó. Simplemente veía cómo su plan de hacer llover había funcionado mientras las nubes se alejaban de su vista y gotas de agua empezaban a mojar su rostro.

 _«Nashira, lo logré... Perdona por no cumplir la promesa completamente»_

Cerró los ojos resignándose a una muerte segura. Los campesinos estaban maravillados abrazándose mientras llovía, Nashira alzó la vista y el corazón le saltó cuando percibió una figura cayendo del cielo.

 _«Kakashi...»_

Hizo a un lado a un hombre que estaba frente a ella y salió corriendo asustada; sus piernas le temblaban y la tierra comenzaba a mojarse tanto que los charcos y el lodo le impedían avanzar con la rapidez que hubiera deseado.

Jadeaba y sentía opresión en su pecho, estaba viendo en su mente lo que era inminente y se negaba a aceptar el hecho de ver morir a Kakashi.

 _«¡No, por favor!»_

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pues era más que lógico que no podría llegar a dónde él. Ni siquiera sabía con precisión dónde caería pero no quería detenerse, simplemente no podría hacerlo.

Estiró un brazo como si eso pudiera servir de algo; todo se movió en cámara lenta y en un gemido de angustia sus ojos pudieron ser capaces de presenciar cómo un gran halcón tomaba con su pico el chaleco de Kakashi y lo rescataba de una muerte segura.

Nashira cayó sobre sus rodillas sin dejar de mirar al cielo donde volaba el halcón, apenas pudo ver que sobre el ave iba una figura masculina de atuendo oscuro. No había podido levantarse del suelo cuando el halcón pisó tierra, ella se anticipó al hecho de que el pico estaba abriéndose para soltar a Kakashi y corrió para atraparlo entre sus brazos; el peso del hombre no era ligero y la hizo caer al suelo pero así evitó que él se lastimara.

Sus ojos volvieron al hombre que seguía sobre el gran halcón.

—Sasuke...

Pronunció en voz baja. El Uchiha les miraba con seriedad, él también se estaba mojando por la intensa lluvia pero parecía no importarle.

—Gracias por salvarlo.

—Llévalo a un sitio seguro y cuando despierte dile que deje de hacer cosas tan estúpidas.

No dijo nada más y le indicó a su halcón que era tiempo de volver. Nashira se preguntó cómo Sasuke sabía lo que pasaría y cuánto tiempo tenía allí.

Kakashi estaba inconsciente y Nashira observaba su rostro. Cuando éste fue iluminado ella supo lo que vendría y cerró los ojos asustada. Al momento que el trueno sonó con fuerza, sintió la mano cálida de Kakashi sujetando su muñeca, lo que la obligó a abrir sus ojos y ver que él la miraba con sus un gesto de cansancio y ojos medio cerrados.

—¿Por qué tiemblas? —Preguntó con débil voz— ¿A caso ha pasado una tragedia?

La vista se le nubló a causa de las lágrimas que se confundieron con gotas de lluvia.

—Eres un idiota —sollozó—. Te dije que era peligroso.

—Pero sigo vivo —Kakashi cerró sus ojos y aflojó su agarre—. Hierba mala nunca muere.

Las pisadas apresuradas de varios hombres se escucharon tras ellos dos. Pronto miraron que Kakashi estaba en los brazos y el regazo de su asistente.

—¡¿Qué le pasó?!

Nashira intentó aclarar su garganta.

—Hizo llover —les dijo con aparente calma—. ¿No se los dije antes? Es la hazaña de un hombre valiente.

Un campesino ayudó a levantar a Kakashi quien parecía haber perdido la conciencia por segunda vez. Lo llevaron a la cabaña y lo recostaron sobre el sofá, Nashira fue a buscar ropa para él buscando entre el equipaje de su jefe.

—Él es un buen hombre —oyó a un campesino—. Se ha arriesgado a tal grado para ayudarnos.

Volvió con el cambio de ropa y lo dejó sobre el respaldo del mueble.

—Yo también iré a cambiarme —dijo ella.

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Ella se dio la media vuelta y fue a ponerse ropa seca mientras los dos hombres se encargaban de vestir al Hokage. Nashira se miró en el espejo y se limpió la cara. Era evidente que se asustó demasiado imaginando lo peor y estaba totalmente agradecida con Sasuke por salvar al hombre que ella quería.

Kakashi estaba sobre la cama, aún sin despertar. Nashira estaba sentada en el borde del colchón y tocaba la frente de su superior dándose cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

—Genial Kakashi, haces algo y te enfermas —musitó y fue a buscar una pastilla en su mochila. Volvió con un vaso con agua y lo puso sobre la mesita— Kakashi ¿puedes oírme?

Le zarandeó un brazo.

—Kakashi, debes tomarte esta medicina.

Volvió a zarandearlo y él abrió los ojos con debilidad. Ella le mostró el vaso y la pastilla y Kakashi se enderezó ligeramente para tomar la tableta, luego, volvió a recostarse. Nashira puso el vaso otra vez sobre la mesita.

—¿Sigue lloviendo? —Preguntó Kakashi, pero sus ojos ya estaban cerrados.

—Sí... Parece que conseguiste una gran tormenta. Espero que después de todo, tanta agua no vaya a afectar los sembradíos.

Kakashi estaba temblando y Nashira lo cubrió más con la manta.

—Duerme —dijo ella con suave voz—. Como hiciste un buen trabajo, estaré cuidándote.

El silencio se hizo cómplice entre ellos dos. Habían pasado varios minutos, Nashira apoyaba su rostro sobre el colchón mientras sus piernas descansaban sobre el suelo. Kakashi seguía estremeciéndose.

—Tengo frío —dijo.

—Pronto se te pasará, no tarda en hacer efecto la pastilla.

—Abrázame.

Nashira levantó la cabeza y le miró, él estaba con sus ojos cerrados y titiritando como si la manta no fuera suficiente. Su petición había sonado como un ruego desesperado y seguía haciendo eco en la cabeza de ella.

—Estás... ¿delirando? Tal vez deba ir a buscar a un médico.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse para salir pero Kakashi volvió a hablar.

—No estoy delirando —jadeó—. Abrázame, Nashira.

Ella no lo quiso pensar más veces y se subió a la cama para rodear con sus brazos la cabeza y los hombros del peliplata. El rostro de Kakashi quedó entre el cuello y el pecho de su asistente, luego, sus brazos la rodearon por la cintura. Los cabellos de Kakashi hacían cosquillas al rostro de Nashira.

 _«Va a darse cuenta de mis latidos... Kakashi va a oírlos»_

Nashira cerró sus ojos y deseó que ese momento se volviera eterno.

 _«Kakashi, te quiero»_


	21. AMIGO

**Capítulo 21.-** **"Amigo"**

Shikamaru y Sai mantenían una conversación a puerta cerrada dentro de la oficina del Hokage. Revisaban un pergamino y debatían acerca de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo que tenía a Sasuke tan inquieto.

Para ellos, Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que se preocupara por los asuntos personales de Kakashi, mas en aquellos días, el Hokage se había estado comportando de un modo extraño a los ojos del Uchiha y cuando tuvo la oportunidad perfecta, fue a hablar con Shikamaru para avisarle que iría a investigar un asunto.

—¿Entonces qué es esto? —Preguntó Sai al observar cuidadosamente el pergamino viejo y amarillento.

—Parece un mapa. Sasuke lo ha encontrado enterrado dentro del bosque, pero no logro entender lo que puede indicar. Me pidió que lo tenga escondido mientras esperamos a que el Hokage regrese.

Sai dejó de ver al pergamino para hacer memoria y tratar de construir una hipótesis.

—¿Por qué esto tiene a Sasuke tan preocupado? El mapa ni siquiera parece real, podría tratarse de una broma... Y a todo esto ¿en dónde está Sasuke?

Shikamaru resopló y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

—Fue a investigar a Nashira.

Sai abrió los ojos.

—¿Hay algo malo con ella?

—Bueno, no podemos decir que lo haya pero tampoco se debería descartar.

Sai apoyó sus brazos sobre el papel extendido en la mesa.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento con el tema del matrimonio del Hokage —dijo Sai—. ¿No crees que ha sido demasiado repentino todo?

Shikamaru bostezó y luego se limpió una lágrima.

—Sí, todo es muy extraño. Pero ¿sabes? —Bajó el volumen de su voz y Sai se acercó— ¿Te has dado cuenta que Kakashi sensei no se ve muy entusiasmado por sus candidatas? Todas son mujeres de buen aspecto y con rangos importantes; sin embargo...

Sai captó la idea y sonrió.

—Parece que el alumno se está enamorando de la maestra —expresó y Shikamaru asintió dándole la razón.

—Lo que me pregunto es... Si será bueno o malo. Y sobretodo... ¿Por qué sigue entonces con el plan del matrimonio?

Sai se sobó el mentón.

—Tal vez ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

(...)

Nashira estaba sentada a la mesa con su cara pegada sobre la superficie de ésta. Se despertó porque Kakashi había usado su pecho de almohada y estaba haciendo movimientos con su cara que terminaron incomodándola.

—Nashira, Nashira —musitó—... Esto no es correcto. Deja de hacerte ilusiones, no va a pasar.

Oyó un bostezo y unos pasos pesados, alzó la cara y vio que Kakashi entraba a la sala rascándose la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban adormilados y no la enfocaban en totalidad; se acercó a su dirección y estiró una silla para ponerse frente a ella.

Nashira se enderezó y miró hacia otra parte, todavía podía sentir en su pecho las cosquillas que el Hokage le provocó mientras se abandonaba en sus sueños.

—Parece que la lluvia cesó anoche.

Kakashi giró la cabeza hacia la ventana luego de oír esas palabras. Todavía estaba con sus ojos medio cerrados.

—Tendré que ir a revisar los sembradíos y a hablar con el terrateniente.

Estiró los brazos y volvió a bostezar. Nashira comenzó a preguntarse si su jefe no recordaba nada de lo sucedido y la petición que le hizo cuando ardía en fiebre.

 _«Te lo dije, idiota. Estaba delirando»_

Miró cómo la luz matutina brillaba sobre Kakashi y el color plateado de sus cabellos resplandecía ante sus ojos haciéndola temblar. El hombre por su parte ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su asistente estaba observándolo como una tonta enamorada.

—Kakashi... Creo que volveré a Konoha.

—¿Qué?

Finalmente atrapó su atención.

—Sé que te pedí quedarnos para visitar la tumba de mi padre, pero... No puedo entorpecer el trabajo del Hokage. Yo iré después por mi propia cuenta.

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en la silla.

—Es eso o... ¿Me estás ocultando algo y por ese motivo ya quieres irte?

Ella levantó una ceja.

—¿Disculpa?

—Bueno, seguí pensando en que eso de que te llame Nanako no es muy lógico. Tu pueblo natal está muy cerca de aquí por lo que es posible que las personas de la región te conozcan.

—¡Ya te dije que es por mi seguridad! ¿Por qué tienes que buscarle tres patas al gato?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Te di una orden como Hokage y no te irás de aquí, Nanako.

Nashira bufó.

—Tu clon es más amable que tú, él debería dominar tu ser —se levantó de la silla—. Y por cierto... Si vas a enfermarte, procura que sea en tu casa con tus propias almohadas.

Nashira fue hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta para cambiarse de ropa; Kakashi apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y después recostó la mitad de la cara encima de su mano.

—Sí... Creo que me excedí al pedirle que me abrazara —sus ojos medio cerrados vieron hacia el horizonte trayendo los recuerdos hacia su mente—. Bueno... No me arrepiento de nada.

(...)

Un sirviente del señor terrateniente hablaba con Kakashi en la entrada del portón de la casa. Nashira no quiso acompañar a su superior y lo único que pudo decir para convencerlo era que iría a enseñar a los agricultores otros métodos de cultivo.

Kakashi se aventuró en solitario a visitar al hombre que había comprado la tierra donde estaba el manantial que proveía el recurso líquido a las siembras del campo.

El sirviente lo guió hasta el interior de la vivienda y fue entonces que Kakashi pudo ver con asombro la elegancia de la construcción. El piso de tatami y las puertas corredizas estaban pulcras y se respiraba un suave olor a incienso.

El hombre frente a él se detuvo y deslizó una puerta para luego hacer una reverencia a su amo. Kakashi imitó aquel acto por cortesía e ingresó a la habitación donde vio al terrateniente que estaba sentado sobre un cojín mientras fumaba de su pipa; lo que más le llamó la atención fue el largo de su barba color grisácea y sus pobladas cejas.

—Señor Hokage, qué honor que usted me visite. Por favor, tome asiento.

Kakashi miró al suelo, lo único en lo que podría sentarse era otro cojín. Aquel hombre no podía ocultar su amor por lo tradicional. Kakashi se sentó sobre sus talones. No era la postura más cómoda pero si mal no recordaba, su padre le enseñó a mostrar respeto por sus mayores de esa forma.

—¿Puede usted decirme a qué le debo esta sorpresiva visita?

—Antes que otra cosa, me disculpo por la imprudencia de pisar su territorio sin previo aviso. Usted sabe que mi deber como Hokage es cuidar y asegurar el bienestar de las personas en Konoha, pero no puedo ignorar a quienes me buscan por ayuda.

El terrateniente expulsó una bola de humo de su boca y apartó la pipa hacia un platillo de plata que descansaba sobre una mesita.

—Es usted un hombre respetable ¿no es así?

Kakashi no contestó.

—Entonces los campesinos le han llamado porque tienen problemas con sus cultivos y usted quiere que yo permita que el agua del manantial corra libremente hacia esos terrenos ¿o me equivoco?

—De modo que usted está enterado de la situación con las cosechas —Kakashi le miró fijamente percibiendo la tranquilidad del rostro de aquel hombre—. No estoy en posición de juzgar ninguna decisión que usted haya tomado, como dueño absoluto de este lugar tiene el derecho de hacer con él lo que le plazca.

—¿Sin embargo? —El terrateniente lo incitó a decirle la objeción a aquella decisión.

—Sin embargo, vine aquí con la intención de llegar a un acuerdo que beneficie a ambas partes. Es cierto, los campesinos necesitan el agua para sus cultivos y la única manera de que esto suceda es con su autorización.

—¿Cómo podría beneficiarme? Si he prohibido que utilicen el agua de mi manantial ha sido por una buena razón, señor Hokage.

—Si no le molesta, me gustaría escucharla.

El terrateniente se removió sobre el cojín y aclaró su garganta.

—Decidí comprar este terreno porque amo la naturaleza, aunque no lo parezca —se cruzó de brazos—. Por un tiempo permití que los agricultores locales usaran el agua del manantial para el riego de los sembradíos pero entonces tanto ellos como más gente del pueblo comenzaron a hacer cosas imperdonables. Tiraban sus desperdicios sobre los pequeños arroyos y acequias que tiene esta aldea. Sus vergonzosas acciones consiguieron lo que se buscaron, que el agua dejara de fluir por aquellos espacios, en algunas ocasiones pude ver cómo la basura llegaba hasta mi manantial, eso de verdad me hizo enfurecer.

Kakashi inconscientemente apretó los puños sobre su regazo, escuchar la otra versión de la historia lo hacía comprender el buen motivo que tuvo aquel terrateniente para prohibir el uso del agua.

—Por eso señor Hokage, por eso lo hice. Gente así de irreflexiva me enferma, la única forma que tengo de cuidar este manantial es evitando que la gente del pueblo ponga sus manos sobre él.

—Es ese el motivo que lo orilló a cobrar altas cuotas. Usted sabía que ellos no podrían costear el pago ¿verdad?

El hombre afirmó y Kakashi se sintió decepcionado de los aldeanos. No sabía cómo podría ayudarles si ellos mismos habían cavado el hoyo en que estaban metidos. Prometer al terrateniente que el manantial estaría seguro no era una opción si después los campesinos cometían los mismos errores.

—Sus ojos me revelan lo que hay en su mente, señor Hokage. Se siente triste ¿no? Está decepcionado por creer que el malo era yo.

—Yo... No sé qué es lo que debería hacer —dijo con total sinceridad.

—Usted es quien anoche hizo llover —el comentario hizo que Kakashi le mirara de nueva cuenta—. Fue bonito, mis árboles lo necesitaban, por eso... Gracias.

—Fue una solución inmediata y temporal para sanar los cultivos.

—Los cultivos pueden sanarse, lo que deben trabajar esos campesinos es en sanar sus propias almas de sus actos inoportunos.

Kakashi seguía escuchando aquellas palabras tan llenas de razón, antes de que pudiera seguir exponiendo sus ideas, el sirviente del terrateniente apareció por aquella habitación.

—Disculpe la interrupción.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay algunos campesinos afuera que desean hablar con usted, se miran realmente desesperados.

El terrateniente miró a Kakashi y ambos se pusieron de pie. Salieron de la casa y llegaron hasta la puerta donde en efecto, había unos seis hombres con rostros llenos de preocupación. Kakashi no entendía qué motivos podrían tener para presentarse si se suponía que estaban con Nashira. Luego sus ojos captaron a su asistente quien caminaba a paso lento acercándose a la multitud.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Habló el hombre mayor.

—Queremos disculparnos —dijo un campesino y apretó el sombrero en sus manos—. No volveremos a cometer esta clase de actos.

—Por favor señor terrateniente, permítanos seguir utilizando el agua de su manantial.

—Señor Hokage, no nos castigue de esta forma. Haremos un pacto, lo que sea que haya que hacer.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, Nashira finalmente llegó y se puso a un lado de los hombres, ella les echó una mirada rápida y después volteó con su jefe y el hombre de larga barba.

—Lo siento señor Hokage, sé que usted quería que dejáramos esto en secreto pero no pude evitarlo y se los conté.

Kakashi miró al terrateniente de reojo y carraspeó queriendo entender de qué estaba hablando la mujer.

—De modo que ya no es un secreto —instigó a su asistente.

—Así es. Me contaron por qué el honorable señor terrateniente les prohibió usar el agua del manantial, entonces tuve que decirles que si el Hokage se enteraba de esto se enojaría muchísimo.

—No nos cobre multas, no tenemos suficiente dinero.

Kakashi se tambaleó ante la repentina frase y miró a su asistente quien quería sonreír.

—Tampoco nos quite los terrenos donde cultivamos, no tenemos otra manera para mantener a nuestras familias.

El terrateniente se cruzó de brazos y miró a Kakashi con una sonrisa burlona entendiendo lo que estaba pasando y cómo Nashira se había adelantado para quitarle un problema a su jefe.

—Bueno, Nanako está en lo cierto —Kakashi se acomodó el chaleco—. Yo le dije que si me enteraba de que era cosa de ustedes que este buen hombre les prohibiera usar el agua, los castigaría quitándoles los terrenos y multándolos por hacer daño al medio ambiente. Tengo asuntos importantes que atender para la seguridad del país, y he venido personalmente a este pueblo para ayudarlos. Lo mínimo que deberían hacer es comportarse y poner de su parte, si ustedes no cuidan sus recursos entonces pasan estas cosas ¿comprenden?

Todos los campesinos movieron su cabeza con desesperación. Nashira se llevó una mano a la boca y se puso de espaldas para reírse en silencio.

—Entonces firmarán un acuerdo donde se estipule que si alguien desobedece a mis órdenes sobre el cuidado del medio ambiente, todos serán castigados. Así sea una sola persona quien haya violado lo pactado. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí señor Hokage.

Kakashi sintió palmaditas en su hombro derecho y miró por encima de éste al terrateniente.

—Un buen hombre siempre se rodea de buenas personas —le dijo en voz baja—, será usted un sabio Hokage.

(...)

El resto del día avanzó con calma y luego de llegar a un acuerdo con el terrateniente, Kakashi y Nashira regresaron a la cabaña de noche para empacar sus cosas pues a la mañana siguiente irían hacia el cementerio de la aldea del Valle Rocoso.

Nashira estaba muy concentrada sentada en el piso recargando su espalda en la cama mientras esmaltaba sus uñas con un color morado. Kakashi por su parte, estaba doblando su ropa para guardarla en su mochila sin dejar de ver de soslayo la actividad de su asistente.

Ella extendió la mano izquierda frente a su rostro para observar el color y ver si había quedado perfecto, luego curvaba los labios aprobando su obra maestra.

—Ahora sigue mi pesadilla.

Comenzó a pintarse la uña del dedo meñique de su mano derecha pero terminó tiñéndose el dedo casi completo por el temblor de su mano izquierda.

—¡Argh! Si pudiera hacer clones de sombra como tú, podría pedirle que se encargara de esta mano.

Kakashi se rió y cerró su mochila.

—Bueno, supongo que podrías haber tenido el potencial para ser kunoichi.

—Oye Kakashi, ya que me debes varias...

—¿Disculpa? ¿Deberte qué?

—La vida, la reputación, todo. Sólo necesito un favor.

Kakashi exhaló y dejó su mochila sobre el armario.

—¿Qué deseas?

Ella levantó el frasquito con esmalte y sonrió.

—Píntame las uñas de esta mano.

Pensando que su jefe iba a protestar, ya estaba ideando cómo contraatacarlo mas Kakashi no se negó y tomó el frasco para luego sentarse a su lado.

—¿De verdad lo vas a hacer? —Se sorprendió y en ese momento Kakashi con aparente tranquilidad le agarró la mano para empezar a pintar sus uñas.

—Supongo que es parte de mi entrenamiento. Si alguna vez mi esposa me pide esto, se vería mal si me niego.

La frase fue tan imprevista que logró dejar a Nashira sin palabras sólo imaginando que Kakashi hiciera ese gesto con Kazumi. Sentía como si los momentos que vivía con él fueran el ensayo para que triunfara la relación entre el Hokage y su futura esposa. Kakashi ni siquiera se daba cuenta que esas pequeñas cosas no eran práctica precisamente, sino las acciones naturales de dos personas al convivir.

Los ojos violetas de Nashira miraban el rostro cubierto del peliplata quien por su parte se dedicaba con plena concentración a barnizar las uñas.

—Sabes Kakashi... Tu futura esposa querrá saber tus secretos.

—Hmm... Ya lo sé.

—¿Se los dirás?

Kakashi bañó de nuevo el pincel para llenarlo de esmalte.

—Los matrimonios no deben guardar secretos.

Ella apretó los labios sintiéndose celosa.

—¿Me los dirías a mí?

—Mi vida no es tan fantástica como muchos piensan. Mis secretos no son extraordinarios.

—No importa, yo te he contado cosas sobre mí y mi pasado. Es justo que yo también sepa de ti algunas cosas.

Kakashi le echó una mirada rápida a su cara y luego volvió la vista a sus uñas.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

—Tu cicatriz, esa marca en tu cara... ¿Cómo sucedió? Debiste haber perdido el ojo y sin embargo tú...

—Perdí mi ojo —reveló—, en una misión. Yo era un adolescente lleno de ímpetu y quería hacer las cosas por mí mismo...

La forma en que relataba aquella historia parecía estar llena de un profundo sentimentalismo, pero Nashira se dio cuenta que aunque le estaba revelando el origen de la marca en su cara, Kakashi contaba a grandes rasgos sin entrar en detalles.

—Un ninja nos quiso atacar por la espalda a mi compañero y a mí, yo recibí el impacto de su kunai en mi rostro y fue entonces que lo perdí.

Nashira tragó saliva al imaginar la escena.

—¿Cómo es que... ahora tienes un ojo?

Kakashi terminó de pintarle las uñas y cerró el frasco.

—Mi compañero de equipo supuestamente perdió la vida al ser aplastado por una gran roca, pero antes de esa muerte, le pidió a nuestra compañera Rin que me transplantara su ojo. Ella sabía de jutsu médico, por eso por un tiempo llevé el sharingan en mi ojo izquierdo.

La mujer parpadeó y Kakashi suspiró, luego comenzó a explicar.

—El sharingan es...

—Sé lo que es —interrumpió mintiendo—. Eso sí lo sé.

Kakashi asintió.

—Durante la Cuarta Guerra, mi ex alumno Naruto pudo crearme un ojo normal. Explicarte eso sería demasiado complicado ya que ni yo lo comprendo completamente. Pero en sí, esa es mi historia.

Nashira sonrió forzando el gesto y se miró las uñas. Odiaba los términos del mundo ninja porque era demasiado ignorante en el tema y lo único que aprendió de Keito no era del todo verdad, por ese motivo ver y oír las expresiones de su jefe cada vez que intentaba esclarecerle algo, la hacían sentirse incómoda y triste.

—¿Algo más? —Preguntó él.

—Creo que me quedó muy claro.

—Perfecto. Ahora como ves, soy bueno esmaltando uñas. Toma —le devolvió el barniz—. Si me disculpas, iré a bañarme.

—Espera, espera —se levantó también—. Sabes... Tus citas ya deben estar muy cerca así que pensé que no estás lo suficientemente preparado. Mira, voy a enseñarte algo pero sólo debes hacer esto cuando estés en tu cita con Kazumi.

Kakashi alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué es?

—Como todos sabemos, ella es una niña que ha crecido rodeada de comodidades pero en su entrevista te dijo que era una mujer independiente y por su forma de hablar demuestra que quiere ser vista por ti como alguien capaz de lograr cosas por sí misma.

Kakashi se llevó una mano a su barbilla.

—¿Tú crees que es el tipo de impresión que quiere darme?

—Sí. Ay Kakashi, se le nota... Así que en su cita pídele que te abra la puerta, te estire la silla y si te llegara a preguntar el motivo dile que porque eres el Hokage.

Kakashi apretó más los ojos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Eso no me haría ver arrogante?

Nashira suspiró y se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Kakashi, ella es del tipo que le gusta un hombre con arrogancia y maldad. Alguien que le ordene cosas y la haga obedecer, ese tipo de actitudes en una mujer como ella provocan emoción ya que lo relaciona con sensualidad y madurez.

—Nashira no entiendo, tú te enojas si te ordeno cosas.

—Obvio, idiota. Yo no soy ese tipo de mujer, a mí por el contrario me causa placer que me obedezcan.

Luego de decir esa frase tuvo un abrupto silencio arrepintiéndose por confesar aquello, pero Kakashi parecía enfocado en meditar el tema relacionado con Kazumi antes que poner atención a lo que dijo de sí misma.

—Ya veo... Creo que he leído algo referente a la sumisión. Pero me sorprende que Kazumi sea ese tipo de persona.

—Créeme que lo es.

—Entonces voy a practicar mucho antes de nuestra cita. Gracias Nashira, voy a hacerte caso. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a bañarme y a dejarte espacio para que sientas ese placer del que me hablaste.

—¡¿EH?!

(...)

El sol aún no salía en total plenitud, sin embargo, Kakashi y Nashira estaban listos para abandonar la aldea del Manantial hacia el Valle Rocoso. La anciana y su esposo se despidieron de ambos agradeciéndoles por el apoyo y dándoles unos cuantos bocadillos para el camino.

La mañana estaba fresca pero agradable, Nashira guiaba al Hokage por la vereda mientras atravesaban el bosque. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso y sólo podían escucharse las pisadas de ambos.

—Veo que has comprado las flores —dijo Kakashi.

—Sí, espero que aguanten el camino.

—¿En dónde está exactamente el cementerio? No recuerdo haber venido antes por este lugar.

—No necesitamos entrar de lleno a la aldea, el cementerio está casi en las orillas del pueblo y el famoso templo del Santo Monje de la Montaña del Valle Rocoso está a cinco minutos de allí... Por cierto ¿por qué quieres ir al templo?

—De tanto oír a tu tía, a ti y a la anciana que nos dio de comer, me dieron ganas de visitarlo para saludarlo.

—Uhm... Pues te diré que no tiene absolutamente nada de especial.

—No deberías insultar a los santos —Kakashi se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—, podrían castigarte.

—Los santos no castigan. Ni siquiera sé por qué mi tía cree en esas cosas, verás, yo utilizo la expresión de vez en cuando pero no significa que sea creyente.

Kakashi se quedó mirando las copas de los árboles mientras seguían avanzando.

—Bueno, uno como mortal no puede estar seguro de en qué cosas debería creer... Pero considero que la fe es un motor importante para las personas, así sean sólo mentiras.

—En eso te doy la razón.

Continuaron el trayecto hablando de trivialidades, en algún punto del camino descansaron para comer y beber agua; después simplemente siguieron el viaje hasta que el paisaje daba claras muestras de que estaban por llegar a su destino.

La entrada al cementerio estaba libre pero Kakashi no pudo evitar darse cuenta que estaba demasiado solitario y abandonado. Ni siquiera parecía que los aldeanos visitaran aquel lugar para dejar flores a sus difuntos.

Nashira lo guió hasta el lugar correcto donde descansaban tanto el cuerpo de su padre como de su hermano menor. Colocó las flores blancas en el recipiente de concreto junto a la lápida y se puso de cuclillas para encender un incienso.

Kakashi se mantuvo de pie observándola y sintiendo cierta melancolía por la escena, parecía una reunión familiar nostálgica y entristecida.

—No sé si pueden oír lo que digo pero papá, tú siempre dijiste que nunca estaba de más intentar algo ¿no? —Sonrió con pena— He venido como lo prometí y esta vez no lo hice sola, ¿han oído de Kakashi el genio? Pues ahora es Hokage y vino conmigo.

Kakashi sintió un nudo en la garganta y se puso de cuclillas junto a su asistente. Nashira acarició la lápida pasando sus dedos en los huecos que grababan el nombre de sus familiares.

—Quisiera por lo menos oír de nuevo sus voces —le dijo a Kakashi—. Es doloroso existir en este mundo y no poder llenar el vacío de tu alma.

—Sé exactamente cómo te sientes, la diferencia es que yo nunca he sabido explicarlo con palabras.

Kakashi también sentía ese vacío mas él tenía una paz en su interior cuando pudo ver a su padre en el otro mundo, en cambio comprendía que su asistente no había tenido esa suerte y para él resultaba mejor que ella no tuviera que morir para ver a sus seres amados.

—Pero estoy seguro que donde quiera que estén, tu padre y tu hermano te siguen amando.

Nashira dejó de tocar el concreto y se abrazó las rodillas.

—Te he dicho antes que no soy creyente de nada... Pero ¿te importaría si rezo un poco por ellos?

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo también quisiera mostrarles mi respeto a tus familiares.

Luego de un par de minutos, abandonaron el cementerio. Nashira respiraba profundo una y otra vez queriendo tranquilizarse y controlar sus emociones; visitar ese sitio no era muy agradable después de todo, aunque anteriormente terminaba llorando esa vez la compañía de Kakashi le sirvió de consuelo.

—Si lo deseas, podemos irnos ahora. No es necesario que me lleves al templo.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Te he dicho que no está muy lejos de aquí así que deberíamos aprovechar la vuelta.

El camino hacia el famoso templo era una escalera larga de piedra con algunos muros a sus lados y decoraciones rústicas. Los escalones estaban llenos de hojas haciendo lucir el camino todavía más olvidado.

—Esta escalera está demasiado inclinada —dijo Kakashi.

—Sí, es debido a la montaña por eso se llama Santo Monje de la Montaña del Valle Rocoso.

—¿Podrías contarme acerca de esta religión? Si no fuera por ti, jamás habría escuchado de este monje.

—Bueno... Según mi tía, el Santo Monje fue un buen hombre que mantenía una fuerte conexión con los espíritus, ya que él nació con el don de ver las almas. Constantemente oraba en la montaña y meditaba; también hacía labores altruistas y era muy sabio, por lo que las personas acudían a él para pedirle consejos.

—Eh... Ya veo.

—Mira —señaló—, ahí se puede ver el templo.

Avanzaron el resto de los escalones y llegaron al santuario, estaba construido en su totalidad con concreto, pero algunas decoraciones eran de metal aunque estaban oxidadas y la madera de las puertas, era vieja.

—Cuando era una niña, este lugar era más concurrido. Ahora míralo, está todo viejo y sucio.

Kakashi se acercó para abrir las puertitas de la capilla y observó una figura de barro de un hombre calvo, de bigote, con túnica y sus manos juntas frente a su pecho.

—Con que es usted el Santo Monje.

Nashira se posicionó a su lado para ver la estatuilla.

—Vaya... Lo recordaba más grande.

—Quizás es porque creciste un par de centímetros.

—Sí, tienes razón. Bien, ya lo viste, ya podemos irnos.

—Un momento señorita, ahora voy a rezar.

—Kakashi, tú no crees en esto.

—Oh Santísimo Monje de la Montaña del Valle Rocoso de la aldea del Valle Rocoso que colinda con la aldea del Manantial que está a kilómetros de Konoha —Nashira rodó los ojos—, este humilde hombre se presenta ante usted para implorarle que le guíe en su camino y le ayude a elegir a la mejor esposa. Tenga usted piedad de este mortal que sólo desea una vida feliz y también le solicito que mi asistente no sea tan tosca y mala conmigo, purifique su alma y quítela del camino del pecado y la perdición y llévela por senderos de paz.

—Kakashi ya basta —Nashira frunció el ceño y Kakashi sonrió burlonamente—, ahora suenas como mi tía.

—Oh Monje, oh Santísimo y amado Monje —Nashira resopló ante los rezos exagerados de Kakashi—. Escuche mis plegarias y atienda a mi llamado.

—Santo Monje que habita en el viento y en los bosques —habló Nashira con voz alta—, estoy ante su presencia para rogar por su asistencia, esta alma pecadora le suplica que tenga piedad. Sé que no soy merecedora de su misericordia pero mi voz clama por un poco de su sabiduría; tengo un jefe con pensamientos inmorales y pasatiempos vergonzosos, me ha querido inducir por el camino de la perdición con sus acciones y he tratado fervientemente de no caer en el pecado de la perversión. Oh Monje, oh Santo Monje, ayúdelo a no entorpecer el sendero de su sierva y quite de su vida aquello que podría hacerle daño. Él podría parecer un idiota, y lo es, pero tiene un buen corazón y yo aún creo en su redención por el camino correcto.

Kakashi carraspeó y habló más fuerte.

—¡Oh Santo Monje! Su excelentísima divinidad nos ayude a persistir sin cometer los más sucios pecados del mundo. Mire a su sierva Nashira y dirija sus pasos hacia una vida saludable lejos de la manipulación y el exhibicionismo. Dele más gusto por la moda y evite que siga usando bragas con frutas y estrellas.

Nashira casi se atragantó con su saliva.

—¡Oh Monje! ¡Oh Santo Monje!

—Nashira —Interrumpió Kakashi— Esos ya suenan como gemidos, no seas irrespetuosa.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

A punto de ir a darle unos buenos golpes, una voz masculina evitó que Nashira usara la violencia contra su jefe. Ambos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a un hombre alto de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes que usaba anteojos y vestía formalmente.

—Escuché rezos muy poderosos —dijo con una sonrisa—, veo que son fervientes creyentes del Santo Monje.

Kakashi se avergonzó y se rascó la cabeza.

—Ah.. Lo lamento, no ha sido mi intención.

—¡Ah!

Nashira jadeó sorprendida y su dedo índice señaló hacia el hombre, Kakashi se quedó confundido.

—¡Señor Renji!

—¿Eh? —Se acomodó los lentes— ¿Nashira?

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer cambió a una de alegría y fue emocionada a saludar al hombre, Kakashi continuaba sin entender qué pasaba.

—¡No puedo creer que sea usted! Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía pero sigue igual que antes.

—Gracias por tus halagos —sonrió amablemente—. A decir verdad, tú también te mantienes como hace años. Me da gusto poder verte otra vez ¿has venido a dejar flores?

—Sí. Veo que usted sigue visitando este viejo templo.

—Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, es la costumbre de los viejos.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario y Kakashi alzó una ceja no comprendiendo lo gracioso de aquella frase. Nashira recordó que Kakashi estaba detrás y lo presentó.

—Señor Renji, él es el Hokage Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi, él es el señor Renji, un viejo amigo.

Kakashi se acercó y saludó apropiadamente, le echó una mirada al hombre calculándole una edad aproximada a la suya. Evidentemente era un hombre bien parecido y los lentes le daban un aura más madura y masculina; ante esos ojos verduscos se sintió como un adolescente inmaduro.

—No puedo creer que tengo el privilegio de conocer al líder de Konoha. Es un placer señor Hokage.

—Lo mismo digo. Nashira no me había contado que tenía un amigo... ¿Es usted de esta aldea?

—Lo soy. Aunque actualmente estoy mudándome a Konoha debido a mi trabajo.

—¡Oh! —Nashira vociferó— ¡Yo también vivo allí!

—¿De verdad? Haha qué bueno ¿no? Podremos vernos más seguido.

—Por supuesto, alguna vez tendrá que ir a visitarnos a mi tía Madoka y a mí.

—Lo haré con gusto.

Renji dejó de ver a Nashira para enfocar su vista en Kakashi quien lucía muy fuera de lugar en aquella conversación.

—Me gustaría saber cómo es que ustedes dos se conocieron —dijo Renji y Nashira pensó un poco antes de contestar, mas fue Kakashi quien habló primero.

—Nashira es mi asistente.

Renji se maravilló y vio a su amiga rápidamente, ella sólo movió su cabeza.

—Felicidades Nashira, por fin has encontrado un buen empleo.

—Haha sí... Algo así —movía su mano de arriba a abajo.

—Bueno, me ha dado gusto poder verte otra vez Nashira, y saludarlo a usted señor Hokage.

Kakashi despertó de su inconsciencia y deshizo el amarre de sus brazos.

—También me dio gusto verlo, señor Renji —dijo Nashira.

Los verdes ojos de Renji hicieron conexión con Kakashi, luego hizo una reverencia muy formal.

—Por favor cuide bien de Nashira, ella es una buena persona.

Nashira entreabrió los labios queriendo decir algo para romper esa sorpresiva incomodidad en el ambiente, pero no pudo manifestar nada. Renji alzó la vista y se enderezó de nueva cuenta, Kakashi se rascó la sien y pensó en qué sería apropiado para responder.

—Yo... Sí.

Simplemente afirmó con su cabeza. Renji miró a Nashira y sonrió dulcemente.

—Nos vemos luego, cuídate _Shirita._

Ella amplió una sonrisa y se apenó.

—Sí. Hasta pronto.

Renji alzó su mano en señal de despedida y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse bajando los escalones. Kakashi miró la espalda del sujeto y después vio de reojo a su asistente, se quedó pensando en qué tipo de relación tenían ellos dos porque parecían muy íntimos y jamás había visto a Nashira actuar de aquella forma que parecía una mezcla entre dulzura, amabilidad y alegría, con un toque infantil.

— _¿Shirita?_ —Preguntó y ella volteó.

—Es un apodo. Como él es seis años mayor y nos conocimos cuando yo tenía veintiuno, comenzó a decirme _Nashirita_ , después simplemente lo dejó en _Shirita_.

Kakashi se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ehh... Entonces es mayor que yo —expresó Kakashi.

Nashira lo miró extrañada.

—Dijiste que no tenías amigos.

—Bueno, nunca tuve una amiga. Y él más que un amigo, se volvió una persona confiable y amable por lo que no sabía si debía considerarlo simplemente amigo.

Kakashi se giró para ver la estatuilla del Santo Monje y se acercó a cerrar las puertas de madera. Antes de que éstas se unieran por completo, miró la sonrisa apacible en la figura y sintió que estaba burlándose de él.

—Bien, es hora de irnos.


	22. CITAS - Parte I

**Capítulo 22.-** **"Citas - Parte I"**

Cuatro días juntos habían sido suficientes para compartir anécdotas y entenderse mejor; la cosa era que Nashira cada vez se convencía más de querer a su jefe y Kakashi no prestaba atención a las señales, sin embargo, ese afecto por su asistente se había acrecentado ya que nunca había vivido experiencias tan raras, divertidas o intensas con alguien más del sexo opuesto.

Volvieron a Konoha ese mismo día que abandonaron el templo. Kakashi pasó a visitar la Torre para asegurarse que todo siguiera en orden y en cuanto los subordinados lo descubrieron, casi saltaron sobre él para notificarle que su primera cita sería el siguiente día.

Sin otorgarle tiempo de descansar, comenzaron a darle todos los detalles del primer evento: el lugar, la hora, la candidata y otras cosas más. Le mostraron los atuendos para vestir e iniciaron con la organización rápida para todo eso. Pero entre todo el ajetreo, Shikamaru volvió de noche a la Torre para hablar con Kakashi de algo muy importante: Kurotsuchi y Ziradia se habían retirado de la competencia.

—¿Pero qué cosa?

Shikamaru extendió el comunicado para entregárselo al Hokage. Kakashi lo tomó y empezó a leerlo mentalmente.

El abuelo de Kurotsuchi decidió retirarla de formar parte de las candidatas debido a sus buenas relaciones con el Señor Feudal del País de la Tierra. Enterado de que Kazumi estaba en la competencia y explicando que le parecía injusto que dicho país tuviera dos oportunidades.

Por su parte, Ziradia solicitó al Raikage su retiro para competir. Aunque expresaba gran admiración y gratitud hacia Kakashi, sabía que ella no podría ser elegida su esposa y prefería mantenerse ejerciendo como médica ya que era su pasión desde niña. El Raikage ofreció sinceras disculpas a su homólogo.

Las citas se habían reducido a dos y la primer mujer para el encuentro se determinó por sorteo y se trataba de Maya.

Maya había llegado a Konoha junto con tres compañeros shinobis esa misma mañana y habían sido alojados en un departamento. Por su parte, a Kazumi y sus escoltas les darían hospedaje en la Torre gracias a la intervención de Koharu. El consejero Homura no había dicho _ni pío_ debido a que prefirió descansar para cuidar su estado de salud.

Kakashi sentía una carga menos sobre sus hombros; ahora sólo tenía que lidiar con dos mujeres. Pero aunque era algo bueno también le preocupaba el hecho de que Maya era demasiado atrevida y coqueta y Kazumi lo intimidaba con sus ojos azules.

Dos mujeres que lograban ponerlo de nervios serían difíciles de manejar. Y apenas tendría tiempo para pensar en los consejos de su asistente ya que no podría llevarla con él a las citas y sólo le quedaría la opción de poner en práctica lo que aprendió.

Fue a casa para descansar antes de que le doliera la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente mientras caminaba hacia la Torre se encontró con su asistente quien iba algunos metros por delante de él, ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Kakashi la estaba observando.

Nashira saludaba a los niños que pasaban cerca de ella y que iban a la Academia Ninja, pocos de ellos la reconocían de aquella vez que fue con Kakashi a la ceremonia de ingreso y entre los pequeños estaba el hijo de Keito quien le sonreía con total inocencia. Kakashi veía que su asistente le devolvía el gesto y movía su mano en el aire para saludarlo; sabía que en el fondo ella podría estar experimentando cierto dolor, mas, no desquitaba sus frustraciones y heridas con alguien que no tenía la culpa de los errores de su padre.

La situación iba tranquila esa fresca mañana, pero el pantalón ajustado que Nashira se puso logró hacer que Kakashi perdiera el control de su mirada y se posara sobre ella sin siquiera despegar los ojos. Comenzó a analizar la forma de sus curvas y aprobó mentalmente que la prenda le venía de maravilla, aunque le causaba cierta gracia saber que ella seguro estaría usando ropa interior de abuelita.

Ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por alcanzarle el paso, la dejó continuar y llegar primero a su mismo destino. Cuando entraron a la Torre, Kakashi pasó de largo hacia su oficina y ella lo miró subir los escalones.

Tenía pensado subir a saludarlo pero en el camino se le atravesó un shinobi que cargaba dos cajas, una encima de otra y que seguía las pisadas del Hokage. Se quedó quieta mirando la escena y sin quererlo comenzó a imaginar la razón de aquello y deduciendo que era por lo de las citas.

—Buenos días Nashira.

Ella miró hacia un lado y vio a Sai quien le sonreía amablemente y traía cargado a Inojin. Ella le devolvió el saludo y acarició la melena rubia del niño.

—Supongo que es tu hijo.

—Lo es. Se llama Inojin.

—Qué belleza de niño —le apretó una mejilla—, ya puedo ver cuántas admiradoras tendrá en un futuro.

—No creo que mi esposa lo vaya a permitir —Sai rió.

—Bueno, yo tampoco lo permitiría. Las mujeres somos celosas.

Nashira empezó a quitarse el abrigo y a doblarlo para ponerlo sobre una silla. Sai continuaba allí de pie sin decir nada, y comenzó a creer que él tenía algo de lo cual estaba dudando en hablar. Levantó la vista otra vez para incitarlo a expresar sus palabras y él volteó a hacia un lado y después volvió hacia ella.

—Nashira...

Los labios de Sai se entreabrieron provocándole ansiedad por saber qué tenía que decirle.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Sai?

Se quedó mirándole sin decidirse a hablar y ella movió su cabeza más cerca de él queriendo escuchar lo que tanto guardaba.

—La consejera Koharu sabe que fuiste donde el Sexto. Trata de evitarla, es todo.

Parpadeó repetidas veces sin comprender, luego lo recordó.

—Ah... ¡Es verdad! Sólo te dije que me iría y necesitaba una ave de tinta —se sintió apenada—. Lo siento, no sé si debí solicitar permiso pero fue el Hokage quien me ordenó que fuera.

—Está bien si fueron sus órdenes directas, no estoy regañándote ni tengo ninguna autoridad para ello. Sólo quería que supieras que esa consejera está enterada de lo sucedido y la idea no le ha agradado mucho, procura evitar encontrarte con ella.

Nashira asintió.

—Lo haré. Gracias.

No dijo nada más y se marchó; Nashira por su parte estaba pensando que la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a darse cuenta que su relación con su jefe estaba volviéndose cada más más cercana y menos parecida a algo profesional. Aunque Kakashi parecía no darse cuenta que esos roces y palabras que los envolvían no eran nada normal para ser jefe-empleada ni tampoco se veía como esa supuesta amistad de la que él tanto hablaba.

Miró discretamente dentro del panorama oficinista y se dio cuenta que había miradas envidiosas y molestas de secretarias que pasaban o se posaban en sus cubículos. Pensó que seguramente ya todos sabían que ella y el Hokage habían pasado cuatro días juntos lejos de Konoha. Lo peor es que estaba siendo crucificada y ella ni siquiera había hecho algo malo.

Kakashi estuvo probándose la ropa que llevaría a su cita de esa tarde junto a Maya. La reunión consistiría en visitar el teatro del pueblo y presenciar el estreno de una obra. Además, la llevaría a caminar por las principales calles de Konoha y le explicaría un poco de la historia de su aldea. Luego, le invitaría a probar los típicos alimentos de su tierra y finalmente culminaría la velada.

No se escuchaba como algo que no pudiera manejar, sin embargo antes de su salida le mandó hablar a su asistente para pedirle un último consejo sobre cómo lidiar con la kunoichi sensual de artillería pesada.

Nashira subió hasta la oficina y en el pasillo se encontró a un hombre en silla de ruedas que andaba en sentido contrario, al mirarla le dio una amplia y blanquecina sonrisa que casi brillaba con determinación. Alzó su dedo pulgar y ella no encontró motivos para que el hombre hiciera tal cosa, mas no quiso verse maleducada y también alzó su pulgar intentando sonreír.

—Nashira ¿verdad? —Dijo él.

—Sí. Disculpe, no sé su nombre —admitió apenada.

—Maito Guy. Viejo amigo y rival de Kakashi.

—¿Rival? —Pensó Nashira.

—Nos hemos visto anteriormente en esta Torre. Tú eres la asistente del Hokage. Puedo ver esa pasión en tu mirada.

Nashira se puso roja creyendo que Guy sabía o sospechaba de su amor secreto por Kakashi.

—No hay tal cosa...

—Muchacha, no trates de esconder esa llama que arde con intensidad dentro de ti. Podría perjudicarte. La juventud es hermosa y no hay porqué desperdiciarla.

—Escuche señor, usted podría estarlo malinterprentando.

Guy negaba con su cabeza y no borraba la sonrisa malvada de sus labios. Sus enormes cejas comenzaban a incomodar a Nashira.

—Hay algo en ti, algo que a Kakashi le gustó, por eso te eligió.

El corazón de Nashira estaba aumentando la velocidad de sus latidos.

—¿Elegirme? ¿El Hokage? No, no, no hahaha qué va.

—Conozco bien a mi rival, él es un hueso duro de roer y casi nunca muestra interés por alguien o por algo, excepto por ese enfermizo pasatiempo de leer erotismo sin escrúpulos —Nashira casi se atraganta con su saliva—. Pero aún así, por favor cuida bien de él. Puede ser un hombre aburrido y distraído, generalmente pierde el tiempo en tonterías y no se toma nada en serio pero sé que en el fondo tiene buenos sentimientos.

Se oyó un carraspeo y Kakashi apareció en la escena vistiendo el traje casual para su cita y con los brazos cruzados. Guy volteó sin pena alguna y le alzó el pulgar.

—¿Aburrido y distraído? —Dijo Kakashi con indignación— ¿Por qué estás tratando de dejarme en mal frente a mi asistente?

—Ni siquiera tenía por qué decirlo, estoy seguro que ella ya lo sabe.

Nashira se rió por lo bajo y Kakashi se frustró.

—Guy, ¿no tienes que ir a tu revisión médica o algo así?

—A eso voy, ¿cuál es la desesperación? —Chistó.

Nashira miró las piernas de Guy y después su silla de ruedas. Había oído entre los rumores del pueblo que había un hombre que quedó con las piernas destrozadas por pelear en la guerra, así que llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de él.

—¿Quiere que le ayude a bajar? ¿Tiene con quién ir a su cita médica? —Preguntó Nashira repentinamente haciendo que ambos hombres la miraran sorprendidos. Guy empezaba a parpadear confundido.

—Eh... Bueno, normalmente me acompaña mi ex alumno aunque —miró a todos lados—, no tengo idea de si vendrá hoy.

—Me he enterado por una muy buena fuente que Lee está viendo a una pueblerina muy guapa —Kakashi se recargó en la pared—. Podría ser que ha cambiado a su maestro por el romance.

Guy cerró los ojos y apretó el puño. Desbordantes lágrimas salían de sus ojos y Nashira se asustó creyendo que estaba muy dolido.

—Finalmente Lee ha encontrado la apasionante llama del amor. Me siento orgulloso.

—Maestro Guy —habló Nashira con un tono muy sutil y hasta tierno, Kakashi arrugó la frente y la miró espantado—. Si quiere, yo podría acompañarlo a su cita médica.

Los ojos de Guy se abrieron y un brillo hermoso adornó sus oscuros iris bajo las inmensas cejas negras. Sentía ese calor correr por su cuerpo y vio a Nashira más hermosa que antes, ella le sonreía con amabilidad y sin quererlo se dejó perder en el color violeta de sus ojos femeninos.

—Debe ser un sueño —musitó.

—Nashira, tu turno aún no termina —dijo Kakashi.

—Terminará pronto y no tengo más qué hacer. Además, usted tiene un cita con Maya ¿verdad? Haga su mejor esfuerzo señor —le miró de una manera extraña, Kakashi jamás había visto esa forma en sus ojos y no entendió de qué se trataba.

—Sí pero, antes quiero hablar contigo de algo importante. Guy, ya vete.

Guy lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Maestro Guy, por favor espéreme quince minutos —pidió juntando sus manos y adelantándose con Kakashi—. Volveré enseguida y lo ayudaré a bajar la escalera y visitar al médico.

—Eres una buena mujer, ahora que lo pienso... Kakashi no merece a una asistente como tú.

Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco y empujó de los hombros a Nashira para que entrara a la oficina. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y ella se giró sobre los talones para verlo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué se le ofrece al supremo rey?

—¿Qué tontería es esa de llevar a Guy con su médico? Tú eres mi asistente, no la de él.

—Será fuera de mi horario de trabajo y además es lo menos que puedo hacer por uno de los héroes de la Cuarta Guerra. ¿Ves sus piernas? Son la prueba de que dio lo mejor de sí.

Kakashi bufó.

—Yo también soy un héroe.

—Pues no te veo en una silla de ruedas.

—Son cosas muy distintas. Nuestras maneras de combatir son diferentes por lo que mientras el fuerte de Guy es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, yo utilizo técnicas ninjutsu.

—Uy pues genial señor perfecto. Qué bueno que tu fuerte sea aventar lucecitas y energía... ¿Viste esos músculos de sus brazos? Son trabajados con fuerza.

Kakashi no podía evitar pensar que Guy sin quererlo le estaba derrotando en una de sus tantas competencias.

—¿Por qué le llamas Maestro Guy y a mí me dices idiota?

—Porque eres un idiota.

Kakashi bufó con más fuerza y puso sus manos en las caderas. Nashira lo imitó.

—Eres la mujer más grosera que he conocido en mi vida. Casi nunca me das las gracias por nada de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

—Perdón gran Hokage todopoderoso, por si no lo sabes yo he hecho también mucho por ti y lo único que haces es burlarte de mí.

—No me burlo de ti, tú te burlas de mí.

—¿Quién es el que husmea maletas ajenas y mira la ropa interior de otros?

—¿Quién me ha estado viendo el trasero todo este tiempo?

Nashira se sorprendió y sintió un calor inexplicable pensando cómo es que él no sabía.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

—Era simple morbo. Dale gracias al cielo que no tuve el descaro de tocar tus glúteos como tú retallaste tu cara sobre mis senos.

Kakashi no pudo argumentar nada contra eso y simplemente se quedó con el dedo índice levantado.

—¿Qué? ¿Era parte de tu entrenamiento para hacer lo mismo con los senos de Maya en tu cita de esta tarde? Pues bien, tócaselos si quieres pero dile que al final te casarás con Kazumi.

—A ver ¿por qué estamos discutiendo? Vamos a tranquilizarnos.

—Tú empezaste. No sé por qué te molesta tanto que quiera llevar a tu compañero a ver al doctor. Hasta podría pensar que estás celoso de que lo haga.

Kakashi guardó silencio y suspiró, caminó hacia el ventanal y le dio la espalda a Nashira para ver por el cristal.

—Bueno... Sí, estoy un poco celoso.

Nashira se quedó helada, no pensó que fuera verdad.

—Creo que estoy siendo egoísta. Eres la primera amiga así de cercana que tengo y no he sabido manejar mis emociones, por eso no quería compartirte con nadie.

—No entiendo cómo piensas tú que funciona la amistad.

—Es verdad, eres una buena mujer. Perdona que te haya incomodado con mis actos, no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido, siempre te he dicho que te respeto y así lo haré —volteó.

—No te estaba mirando el trasero por pervertida —dijo con pena—. Sólo... Estaba sorprendida de lo bien que te quedaba el pantalón. Si puedes tomar eso como un cumplido, adelante.

Kakashi sintió cierta felicidad al oír eso y agradeció estar usando la máscara para que ella no le viera sonreír como tonto.

—Bueno... No quiero sonar tampoco así pero si puedo decirte un cumplido también... Tienes bonitos ojos y buenas caderas.

Nashira sintió que se le derretirían las piernas, no pudo levantar la vista del suelo y las orejas le ardían.

—Hmm... Gracias, supongo.

Un silencio incómodo apareció, en la cabeza de Nashira seguían sonando aquellas palabras mientras que Kakashi pensaba que su trasero era el mejor de todos los traseros masculinos.

—Bueno, te he hablado porque necesito que me des consejos para mi cita con Maya. Mira —tomó una hoja del escritorio y se la entregó—, éste es el programa. Serán cuatro horas, la cita finaliza a las once y media de la noche en la terraza de un restaurante.

Las manos de Nashira estaban temblando y trató de disimularlo.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Siendo sincero, deseo evitar por todos los medios, otra erección. No sé qué ropa llevará ella, ni con qué cosas me vaya a salir pero dime ¿cómo puedo evitar sentirme extraño?

—No le mires el pecho. No imagines escenas eróticas con ella. Así.

—No imagino nada de eso y sin embargo mi cuerpo reacciona.

—Bueno, háblale del Monje del Valle Rocoso, invéntale algo que enfríe toda insinuación. No des paso a la calentura y verás cómo podrás sobrellevar el encuentro sin caer en la tentación. Si ella se agacha frente a ti a propósito, mira hacia otro lado y recuerda mis bragas de estrellas.

Kakashi sonrió.

—De hecho, pensándolo bien... No son una bragas tan malas.

Nashira movió su cabeza.

—Eres un cochino. ¡Ah! —Exclamó al recordar algo importante— Una cosa más Kakashi... No se te ocurra besarla.

—¿Eh? ¿Besarla?

—Me confesaste que jamás has besado y Maya se mira como una mujer experimentada. Sólo harías el rídiculo Kakashi.

Kakashi nunca había pensado en esa situación y empezó a imaginar que Maya se reiría en su cara y esparciría el chisme por todas partes. Pasaría de ser Kakashi el ninja genio, a ser Kakashi el que no sabe mover los labios.

—N-no haré nada de eso. Definitivamente no habrá besos.

Nashira asintió aliviada de que él le hiciera caso.

—Perfecto. Ahora déjame acomodarte esa camisa que se nota que no sabes de cuidado personal.

Le acomodó el cuello tomándose su tiempo sólo para poder disfrutar de ese momento con una buena excusa. Pudo oler la fragancia que Kakashi estaba usando, se había convertido en su favorita.

—Bien, ya quedó. Bueno, si no tienes nada más que decirme entonces me retiro y suerte con tu cita.

—Nashira...

Ella se volteó antes de salir.

—Guy puede ser muy inoportuno con sus comentarios así que no te tomes muy en serio lo que te diga.

—No seré prejuiciosa así que, prefiero tratarlo por mí misma.

Movió su mano en el aire para despedirse y después cerró la puerta. Estaba celosa, claro que lo estaba; saber que Kakashi pasaría la tarde y parte de la noche con Maya, quien se caracterizaba especialmente por su voluptuopsidad, era como un cuchillo caliente atravesándola.

(...)

Kakashi llegó al departamento donde Maya estaba alojada, fue por decisión propia y porque Nashira le había enseñado que un caballero no hace esperar a su dama.

Tocó el timbre y uno de los shinobis que la acompañaban fue quien abrió la puerta; sorprendido de ver que el mismísimo Hokage había ido a recoger a la kunoichi se quedó sin habla.

—Hola, vine por la señorita Maya.

—M-Ma-Maya... El Hokage está aquí.

La mujer se asomó y en su rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa. Kakashi vio que ella estaba usando ropa discreta y eso le hizo sentirse muy feliz ya que no tendría problemas de nuevo con las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo.

—No pensé que usted vendría.

—Bueno... Es mi deber ¿no?

Maya miró de reojo a sus compañeros y se mordió los labios queriendo ocultar otra sonrisa.

—¿Vamos? —Preguntó Kakashi.

—Sí señor, vamos.

(...)

Nashira estaba esperando fuera del consultorio a Guy, él le pidió que por favor no se tomara la molestia de entrar para oír al doctor y sus sermones puesto que sería muy aburrido. De ese modo optó por quedarse sentada en un pequeño sofá blanco mientras leía una revista.

Quería distraerse pensando que nada de lo negativo que llegaba a su mente, estaba sucediendo en aquella cita. Maya no era especialmente un problema, sabía que la forma de su cuerpo era exuberante y Kakashi no pasaba desapercibido aquello, sin embago; era Kazumi la que lograba ponerla más que celosa porque esa era la mujer en la cual Kakashi tenía interés.

—Amigos... Ese idiota cómo puede considerarme su amiga.

Cerró la revista con frustración y la puso sobre el anaquel.

—Tengo que pensar en algo bueno para evitar que su próximo encuentro sea romántico. Estoy segura que esa vieja bruja hará todo lo posible porque Kazumi la pase fenomenal... Debo aconsejar a Kakashi —chocó su puño sobre la palma de su mano izquierda—. Vamos Santo Monje, dame una mano aunque sea una sola vez en mi vida.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y Guy salió, el médico iba tras él empujando su silla.

—Recuerde que no debe sobre-esforzar su cuerpo y tómese los medicamentos que le he dado. Es bueno que de vez en cuando haga terapia pero no quiera volver a sus rigurosos entrenamientos.

—Lo haré bien, soy un hombre fuerte después de todo.

El médico asintió y mientras buscaba al pelinegro Rock Lee se llevó la sorpresa de que a Guy lo estaba esperando una mujer. Nashira se puso de pie y se colgó el bolso antes de ir hacia el hombre de la silla de ruedas.

—¿Terminó? Déjeme ayudarle a mover la silla.

—Vaya señor Guy, no tenía idea de que usted tuviera novia.

Guy se empezó a reír fuertemente y Nashira estaba anonadada por tan repentina y alocada conclusión.

—No doctor, no es mi novia. Ella es una amable mujercita que trabaja con el Hokage.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Discúlpeme —hizo una reverencia.

—Es-está bien, no tiene que hacer eso. Maestro Guy, es hora de irnos...

Salieron de la clínica, Nashira empujaba la silla de ruedas sobre la banqueta de piedra que daba hacia un parque de juegos, a esa hora varios niños volvían a casa con sus padres y la escena era conmovedora.

—Muchacha...

La voz de Guy sacó a Nashira de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sucede algo?

El hombre pidió que detuviera el movimiento de la silla y ella obedeció.

—¿Cómo es que tú y Kakashi se conocieron? Sé que no debo preguntar algo así, pero tengo la curiosidad por saber cómo es que mi rival decidió contratar como asistente a una civil. No estoy menospreciándote, he de aclarar.

Nashira seguía detrás de Guy mirando a los niños irse con sus padres.

—Yo era la encargada de un puesto de frutas, Kakashi logró que me despidieran de mi trabajo y tras verse envuelto en el problema me ofreció disculpas y me contrató. Creo que simplemente le di lástima.

—¿Kakashi?

Nashira reaccionó un poco tarde.

—Quiero decir, el señor Hokage —se apenó y Guy sonrió.

—Sé que ustedes dos son muy cercanos, posiblemente no te has dado cuenta pero la gente alrededor ya nota la fuerte relación que ambos tienen.

—No hay tal cosa, sólo somos amigos —dijo amargamente, odiaba esa palabra.

Pero Guy los había oído discutir en la oficina, aunque para su fortuna no hubo más presentes que pudieran escuchar las cosas que decían.

—Bueno... Kakashi es muy buen ninja por eso es Hokage. Desde que éramos niños la gente lo consideró un genio ya que todo lo hacía perfecto. Pero como todo genio, tiene puntos débiles.

—Supongo que será su gusto por la lectura erótica.

—Creo que Kakashi es incapaz de percatarse de los sentimientos de los demás, eso es lo que le pasa. Ni siquiera entiende sus propias emociones.

Hubo un intermedio sin voces ni ruidos, Nashira pensaba que lo que Guy decía era verdad. Unos pasos desquebrajando hojas secas hicieron que Nashira mirara hacia atrás y sus pupilas se contrajeron al ver a cierto hombre acercarse. Renji caminaba con un maletín colgado al hombro y se paró junto a ambos pasa saludar.

—Señor Renji, qué sorpresa verlo otra vez y tan pronto.

—Lo sé, vengo de mi nuevo trabajo así que estoy conociendo las calles pero creo que me he perdido.

Los varones se miraron y Guy recorrió a Renji de pies a cabeza para luego alzar una ceja y empezar a maquinar en su mente qué relación podría tener con la asistente de Kakashi.

—Ah, maestro Guy él es un amigo mío. El señor Renji —el hombre de cejas pobladas levantó su mano para estrecharla con la de él.

—Maito Guy.

—Lo sé, es usted muy conocido por todos. Gracias por su participación y heroico acto en la guerra.

Guy sonrió llevando una mano bajo su mentón, sintiendo el placer de ser llamado héroe.

—Me halaga usted, señor Renji.

Antes de que Guy pudiera decir algo más, una lejana voz gritaba su nombre con desesperación y todos miraron a un muchacho delgado que lucía casi igual al hombre en silla de ruedas. Nashira y Renji llegaron a pensar que se trataba del hijo de Guy.

—¡Guy sensei! ¡Guy sensei!

Finalmente Rock Lee se paró frente a él y se dispuso a recuperar el aliento mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre las rodillas.

—Lee te miras muy mal ¿qué sucedió?

El muchacho tenía una cara de angustia terrible y sus ojos albergaban lágrimas.

—Guy sensei hice algo muy malo.

—Tranquilo Lee, déjale saber a tu maestro las precarias de tu alma.

Lee apretó los puños y cerró los ojos antes de casi gritar lo que estaba pasándole.

—¡Embaracé a mi novia! ¡Guy sensei le fallé!

Nashira y Renji se miraron de reojo, Renji tosió ante el incómodo momento y Nashira se rascó la mejilla pensando en cómo huir de aquel drama.

—Lee, acércate a mí.

El joven obedeció y se puso de cuclillas frente a su maestro. Guy alzó la mano y le plantó una bofetada que sorprendió a los otros dos espectadores. Luego, vieron cómo Guy tomó por los hombros al muchacho y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Eres un hombre Lee. No hay nada malo siempre y cuando actúes con responsabilidad.

—¡Guy sensei!

Ambos derramaban lágrimas y Nashira estaba en un estado de shock. Renji se puso a la altura de su amiga y le susurró al oído.

—Deberíamos dejarlos a solas.

—Maestro Guy —interrumpió—, no-nosotros nos retiramos. Por favor, hablen con tranquilidad.

Lee se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras veía a Nashira.

—¿Ella es la novia de Kakashi sensei? —Le preguntó a Guy, Nashira sintió un apretón en el estómago.

—Shh... Cállate y empuja mi silla, tengo que darte algunos consejos de la vida —volteó con la mujer y alzó su pulgar—. Gracias amable señorita, disfruté su compañía, espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Nashira sólo asintió y les vio alejarse. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados, su viejo amigo suspiró.

—Qué extraños son.

—Ni que lo diga. ¿Quiere que lo lleve a conocer las calles de Konoha? Claro, no es como que me sepa el mapa de memoria, pero puedo mostrarle sitios de interés.

—Me parece que es una buena idea.

Nashira sonrió y ambos emprendieron marcha hacia el centro de la aldea. La tarde estaba cayendo y el clima refrescaba, pero todavía así se sentía un ambiente agradable.

—Señor Renji ¿de qué está trabajando?

—Soy el director de una casa editorial.

Nashira lo miró sorprendida y él se acomodó los lentes.

—¡Felicitaciones!

—Gracias. ¿No crees que deberíamos celebrarlo?

—¡Por supuesto! —La sonrisa de Nashira se desvaneció— Pero hoy no puedo, tengo que ayudar a mi tía con unas cosas.

—Descuida Shirita, no tiene que ser hoy. Podemos celebrar mañana después de que salgas del trabajo.

—Me parece una excelente idea.

(...)

La obra de teatro culminó, Maya estaba muy emocionada aplaudiendo y Kakashi repasaba mentalmente el programa en que consistía la cita mientras se preguntaba cómo iban las cosas con su asistente y su rival.

—Señor Hokage —Maya volteó con él—. Fue muy divertida la obra, ¿qué haremos después?

—Bueno... Me gustaría mostrarte las calles de Konoha y contarte acerca de nuestra historia. Tal vez suene aburrido pero...

—No creo que sea aburrido si voy en compañía suya.

Kakashi arrugó la frente y asintió. Se pusieron de pie y abandonaron el recinto para salir al aire libre.

Los transeúntes miraban que el Hokage caminaba con una mujer muy guapa y se cuchicheaban especulaciones. Kakashi trataba de ignorar el hecho de que eso sucedía pero Maya parecía disfrutarlo.

—Debo confesar que me agrada esta aldea, es tan colorida y pacífica. La arquitectura de los edificios tiene una forma muy peculiar.

—Sí, creo que es una característica que nos distingue.

—Me he enterado que dos candidatas han abandonado la competencia —dijo Maya y se abrazó a sí misma resaltando su pecho—. Parece que ahora mi única rival es la hija del Señor Feudal del País de la Tierra.

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza.

—Ha sido una decisión abrupta, ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba.

Maya lo miró de un modo provocativo y Kakashi recordó las palabras de su asistente. Intentó cambiar el tema de conversación y le señaló un puesto de comida.

—¿Ves esa tienda de ramen? Allí es donde Naruto solía comer casi a diario. Ahora es un sitio muy popular porque el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra frecuentaba ese lugar.

—Ehh... Con que ahí está el famoso Ramen de Ichiraku.

—Nuestra aldea también tiene aguas termales, el Monumento a los Hokages, y diversos sitios de interés.

—Podríamos ir a su casa.

—Mi casa no es un sitio de interés —Kakashi rió nervioso.

—Para mí lo es.

—¡Ah! ¿Por qué no vamos al puente que conecta los dos extremos del pueblo? Estoy seguro que te gustará.

Caminaron hacia la construcción subiendo los escalones, Maya miraba asombrada el paisaje y al llegar, se apoyaron sobre el barandal para ver cómo poco a poco la aldea se iluminaba con las luces de las viviendas.

—Qué bonito —Maya estaba fascinada mirando.

—¿Verdad?

Kakashi suspiró y se masajeó las sienes. Miró hacia un lado y achicó los ojos para enfocar a dos personas que se situaban a metros de ellos y que veían también el panorama. Parpadeó una y otra vez al descubrir que era su asistente y el hombre de lentes que conoció en el templo.

Se preguntó qué estaban haciendo juntos y luego vio que ambos reían. Se sintió extraño y no podía quitarles la vista de encima hasta que su acompañante le distrajo.

—Señor Hokage, creo que tengo hambre.

Kakashi asintió y de reojo miró hacia un lado para ver a Nashira.

—Te llevaré a un buen lugar para que comas. Vamos.

—Es usted un caballero.

Bajaron los escalones sin ser vistos por Nashira, aunque Renji al final se dio cuenta de que Kakashi había estado allí, mas no dijo nada.

—Es un buen paisaje ¿verdad señor Renji?

—Nashira... ¿Qué tan cercana es tu relación con el Hokage?

Nashira despegó la mano de su mejilla y alzó la vista hacia el mayor, desconcertada por la interrogante.

—Sólo una relación normal, de profesionales.

—¿Le has contado sobre tu pasado?

Ella entreabrió los labios y dejó de verlo.

—Él sabe lo de Keito.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Sí. No tengo por qué darle más información de mi vida, es una parte de mí que quiero olvidar aunque siempre lleve en mi espalda esta horrible marca.

Nashira miró hacia abajo y vio a su jefe caminando con Maya, instintivamente sus manos apretaron el tuvo de metal del barandal frío.

—No volveré a ser cero cuatro Kitayaka nunca más.


	23. CITAS - Parte II

**Capítulo 23.-** **"Citas - Parte II"**

Al aire libre en la terraza de un restaurante, Maya y Kakashi miraban el paisaje nocturno del pueblo. El cielo estaba estrellado y daba una vista espectacular.

La elegante mesa donde ambos compartían el momento, estaba decorada con dos velas aromáticas y servilletas finas; la kunoichi probaba los exquisitos bocadillos que habían sido seleccionados por el Hokage para que apreciara la calidad de los mismos. Sin embargo, Maya no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el hombre con quien estaba en una cita, no tenía intenciones de bajar su máscara para mostrarle el resto de su cara, eso le decepcionó.

—Fue una agradable tarde junto a usted señor Hokage.

Kakashi dejó de mirar al cielo y volvió el rostro a ella quien sonreía discretamente pero con un semblante distinto. No de sensualidad ni coqueteo, más bien se le veía deprimida.

—Me gustaría pensar que también fue un buen momento para usted.

—Lo ha sido —dijo Kakashi.

—Ojalá —musitó ella y después bajó la vista hacia la llama de una de las velas—. ¿Sabe usted de quién ha sido la idea de conseguirle una esposa?

Kakashi apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Ha sido cosa de los _Kages_.

Maya chistó y miró a un lado.

—Ha sido ese Tsuchikage —confesó—. Él planeaba emparentar a su nieta con usted, pero las cosas se le salieron de control cuando el rumor corrió como pólvora y entonces todos creyeron que quería privilegios por sobre los demás, así que la Mizukage empezó a buscar una buena candidata para competir.

Kakashi se sobó el cuello como muestra de cansancio; saber que todo el estrés y problemas por los que había estado pasando eran obra de aquel anciano ocurrente le garantizaba dolor de cabeza.

—Vaya... Y pensar que se ha retirado de la competencia. Suena irónico ¿no?

Maya asintió.

—Dime algo, Maya... ¿Fue la Mizukage Mei quien te convenció de participar?

Finalmente Maya sonrió con soltura.

—No señor. Yo me ofrecí por mi propia voluntad. Puedo decir que no es como que estuviera buscando un marido, pero le he tenido admiración y respeto desde que soy una adolescente. Las leyendas e historias de Kakashi _el ninja que copia_ fueron tan poderosas que me hicieron soñar despierta un largo tiempo. Presentándose una oportunidad así, simplemente no podía ignorarla.

Kakashi se frotó los ojos y la sonrisa del rostro de Maya, desapareció.

—Bueno, fue divertido intentarlo.

—¿Uh?

—Ziradia y Kurotsuchi se retiraron de esta competencia. Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ambas y creo que ahora entiendo por qué lo hicieron.

Kakashi arrugó la frente no comprendiendo de lo que hablaba.

—¿Puedes explicarme?

—Son cosas de mujeres señor Hokage —le miró—. Es intuición femenina. Nosotras sabemos cuándo estamos siendo una molestia. Desde el momento en que la hija del Daimio se unió a esto, no hubo esperanzas de ganar la competencia, mas yo quise seguir intentándolo pero creo que hay un límite para todo.

Kakashi no pudo decir nada, simplemente veía las expresiones en el rostro de la pelirroja. No se veía feliz, se veía triste.

—Lamento haberlo hecho perder el tiempo en esta cita, he sido un poco egoísta, sólo quería atesorar el recuerdo de que alguna vez salí con el Sexto Hokage —dibujó una débil sonrisa.

—Maya... Lo siento —soltó con pena—. No soy bueno con las mujeres, no quise ser grosero contigo.

—Hmm... Me divertí, aunque no tanto como lo hubiera deseado.

—Discúlpame.

—Ya deje de pedir disculpas, no es el fin del mundo ¿verdad? —se puso de pie y Kakashi la miró sin moverse—. Suerte en su matrimonio, y gracias por la oportunidad.

(...)

Kakashi volvió a su casa a paso lento, desanimado y confundido. No encontraba el origen de su incomodidad ni de esa sensación de vacío por dentro.

Evidentemente se sentía mal por haber arruinado la cita y decepcionar a Maya. Las palabras de la kunoichi eran claras y había hablado también por las otras dos candidatas que se retiraron. Todas sabían que Kazumi sería la mujer que se casaría con él aunque en un principio su respuesta era un rotundo no.

Entonces surgía la duda: ¿Por qué aceptar el matrimonio? ¿De verdad podría ser feliz junto a una extraña? Vacilaba en cuanto a eso, y pensaba que si ni siquiera había conseguido terminar con éxito una cita con Maya, mucho menos podría lograr hacer feliz por el resto de su vida a la hija de un hombre poderoso.

Se paró frente al espejo y se miró en el reflejo, bajó lentamente la máscara que le cubría el rostro y observó la extensa cicatriz. Cada vez que veía esa marca recordaba a Obito y el dolor de un pasado cruel, pero había algo más... De un tiempo a la fecha cuando veía la línea dibujada, en su pensamiento estaba Nashira. Intuyó que la relacionaba debido a que siempre estuvo ansiosa por conocer la historia de la cicatriz y además por el extraño número que miró en su espalda.

—Cero cuatro —dijo—... ¿Qué podrá ser eso?

Pensó que tal vez podría preguntarle, luego de unos segundos se retractó. Inmiscuirse en la vida de su asistente no era ético y ya bastante la había molestado con anterioridad. Caminó hacia su cama y se dejó caer de espalda extendiendo los brazos, se quedó mirando el techo y recordó que no había dado mantenimiento a la pintura.

Su mente divagó y vio esa escena otra vez, esa imagen donde Nashira y su amigo Renji sonreían sobre el puente...

—No, no, Kakashi —habló para sí mismo y se talló la cara—. No. Nashira es tu asistente, tú eres el Hokage.

Se puso de lado sobre el colchón y acurrucó sus manos bajo su cara; sus ojos vieron el libro de tapas rojas sobre el buró y estiró un brazo para alcanzarlo. Lo abrió al azar y comenzó a leer mentalmente un fragmento del texto para llenar su mente de otras cosas pero entonces se dio cuenta que la historia ya no le parecía lo mismo que cuando la leyó por primera vez.

 _«Sus palabras eran dulces y gentiles y ella sonreía con cada frase y mirada. Él era noble a sus ojos y procuraba su bien; él era como un cálido rayo de luz por la mañana o como una fresca brisa a la orilla del mar. Ella lo quería de verdad y se lo decía constantemente; él presentaba esa mueca de aceptación y acariciaba sus mejillas haciendo que sus ojos color miel la embriagaran de emoción.»_

—Esto es una historia ñoña de amor para chicas —concluyó con cierto grado de amargura.

(...)

El día siguiente no fue mejor para Kakashi, continuaba enojado y no sabía por qué. Entró de mal humor a la Torre y se pasó de largo sin mirar a nadie, su aura oscura y fría fue detectada por todo el personal y evitaron hacer comentarios que pudiesen llegar a sus oídos.

Shikamaru estaba dudando de si debía entrar a su oficina y decirle que Kazumi había llegado a la Torre desde muy temprano y se había instalado en una de las habitaciones por órdenes de la consejera Koharu pero la cara de pocos amigos de Kakashi estaba peor que la de Sasuke y si podía evitar la manera de enfrentarse a esa molesta situación, lo haría.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a la asistente de su jefe sentada dentro de su cubículo quien estaba muy entretenida leyendo un folleto. Se acercó a ella y carraspeó antes de saludar.

—Buenos días Nashira.

—Ah, hola Shikamaru —Nashira cerró el folleto y lo guardó dentro de su bolsa—. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Pues, ya debes saber que estamos muy ocupados con los preparativos. De hecho, ahora mismo tengo que ir a inspeccionar los últimos detalles por lo que quería pedirte un favor.

—Claro ¿qué es?

—Necesito que vayas a la oficina del Hokage y le entregues este documento. Es el programa para su cita de hoy.

Nashira se quedó quieta unos segundos antes de tomar el papel. Cuando lo hizo, lo miró rápidamente alcanzando a leer el nombre de Kazumi en las hojas.

—Ya veo... ¿Es todo?

—Sí por favor, te lo encargo.

—Cuenta conmigo.

Abandonó su cubículo y caminó para subir la escalera. Los papeles en sus manos le estaban dando un picor insoportable por la ganas que tenía de leer el contenido, quería saber qué era lo que habían planeado para la cita de Kazumi con Kakashi.

Se detuvo antes de llegar y abrió la carpeta para leer.

 _«07:30 p.m. - Caminata por el parque principal._

 _08:00 p.m. Cena en el jardín de Konoha»_

—Consejera Koharu, buenos días —oyó a lo lejos y se detuvo en su lectura.

—Buenos días Ebisu, ¿cómo van las cosas?

La voz de la anciana Koharu estremeció a Nashira y cerró la carpeta rápidamente antes de mirar a su lado para ver que efectivamente la mujer estaba muy cerca de allí hablando con el shinobi de gafas oscuras. Recordó que Sai le advirtió que hiciera lo posible por no topársela, así que antes de tener que hablar con ella estiró la mano y giró el pomo de la puerta adentrándose a la oficina.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se volteó buscando a Kakashi, lo vio saliendo de la bodega anexa en la habitación, estaba acomodándose el haori blanco de su uniforme.

—Hola —saludó ella y Kakashi se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, luego sus ojos viajaron hasta la carpeta en sus manos.

—Buenos días —finalmente respondió y se sentó.

—Shikamaru me pidió que te entregara esto, creo que es... sobre tu cita de hoy.

Kakashi estiró la mano para agarrar la carpeta y la abrió para empezar a leer el contenido. Nashira seguía oyendo la voz de la anciana muy cerca de la oficina, y no tenía intenciones de salir mientras la mujer estuviera allá afuera. El Hokage notó que su asistente seguía allí de pie con los ojos hacia un lado y sin muestras de querer decir algo más.

—Puedes retirarte —pidió, Nashira volteó casi horrorizada.

—¿Eh?

Nashira negó con su cabeza y miró hacia todas partes, como queriendo encontrar alguna excusa para quedarse; fue entonces que la voz de Koharu se hizo más notoria y tanto ella como su jefe fueron capaces de oír que la anciana entraría a la oficina para hablar con el líder de la aldea.

Nashira jadeó, Kakashi se le quedó mirando y de un momento a otro se oyó el ruido de la chapa de la puerta que sería abierta. Kakashi apenas tuvo tiempo de ver cómo su asistente corría bajo su escritorio a esconderse, haciéndose caber entre la madera y sus piernas flexionadas. Un inmenso calor le recorrió el estómago y asomó la cara para verla, ella le indicó con una mueca que guardara silencio y él comprendió que su asistente no quería que la consejera supiera de su presencia.

—Kakashi.

El Hokage dio un respingo y aclaró la garganta, apoyó los brazos sobre el escritorio y vio en dirección a la mujer mayor que acababa de ingresar a la habitación.

—Consejera, qué sorpresa.

La mujer miró a su alrededor y caminó hacia la pared para acomodar la fotografía del Tercer Hokage que parecía haberse inclinado ligeramente.

—Esta oficina está muy descuidada.

—Lo lamento, he estado ocupado y no he tenido tiempo de ponerme a darle mantenimiento.

Koharu volvió la vista a él.

—Shikamaru ya debió haberte entregado el programa para las citas. ¿Lo has leído?

Kakashi tomó la carpeta y la abrió, en un repentino momento su rodilla sintió a su asistente y le dieron cosquillas en la espalda, el calor que ella desprendía estaba haciéndose cada vez más notorio. Cualquier otro ninja podría haberse percatado de la presencia de la mujer bajo el escritorio, pero Koharu ya era muy mayor y por tal razón no sospechaba lo que ocurría.

—Veo que se han esmerado más con la cita de Kazumi —dijo Kakashi.

—Así es, porque sabes que de todas las candidatas ella es la mejor opción.

—Tal vez ni siquiera debamos hacer esta cita —dijo con sinceridad y la anciana y frunció el ceño—. Anoche Maya se retiró de la competencia.

Nashira llevó una mano a su boca al oír aquello, sabía que Kakashi terminaría quedándose con Kazumi pero había tenido la esperanza de que Maya diera más pelea para hacer un poco más de tiempo y así poder disfrutar de la soltería de su jefe.

—Esa es una buena noticia, Kakashi. ¿Ves cómo todo se alinea a la perfección? Debe ser una buena señal. Sin embargo, Kazumi ya está aquí así que aunque sea mera cortesía, ustedes dos tendrán esa cita. Procura tratarla bien y hacer que se sienta cómoda, ella es nuestra esperanza, este matrimonio es la esperanza de todos nosotros.

Nashira respiraba impotencia y miró con desdén las rodillas de su jefe.

—¿Qué departamento se le ha asignado a la señorita Kazumi? —Cuestionó él.

—Ninguno. Ella se instaló correctamente en una de las habitaciones de esta Torre así que es probable que la veas paseando por aquí. Es bueno que conozca este sitio ya que ella será la esposa del Hokage.

—Kazumi ¿está aquí?

Kakashi estaba conmocionado y Nashira sólo podía pensar con pena que él se sentía feliz de haber oído aquella noticia.

—Antes de retirarme, me gustaría pedirte un favor.

—¿Qué es?

—Despide a esa mujer.

Kakashi arrugó la frente queriendo estar equivocado acerca de su pensamiento.

—Sí, hablo de la señorita Kitayaka, tu asistente.

Nashira contuvo el aliento y se sintió miserable. Vio cómo el brazo derecho de su jefe se posaba sobre su regazo.

—Ella es una mujer responsable —habló Kakashi—. No voy a hacer tal cosa, la necesito aquí.

—¿Crees que no sé que ella y tú han ido juntos a la aldea del Manantial? Kakashi ¿sabes qué problema sería si la familia del Señor Feudal se entera de esto? Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es un escándalo de esta magnitud. No me gusta esa mujer, me da mala impresión.

Kakashi apretó el puño bajo el escritorio y los ojos violetas de Nashira fueron testigo de ello. Se preguntó si él estaba molesto con ella o con la anciana.

—Consejera Koharu, todos estimamos su preocupación por el bienestar de la aldea pero no voy a dejar sin trabajo a una mujer sólo porque usted tiene malas impresiones de ella.

Koharu resolló y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla, se detuvo y habló.

—No tienes idea de nada, Kakashi. La vida puede darte sorpresas y esa mujer podría resultar ser alguien muy distinta a lo que crees.

 _«¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Ella sabe algo de mí?»_

Nashira se quedó confundida, luego escuchó que la anciana salió. Al momento de que Koharu abandonó la oficina, ingresaron Sai, Ibiki, Genma y Kotetsu. Todos guardaron silencio cuando la consejera pasó de largo e hicieron una reverencia como muestra de respeto.

Kakashi seguía pensativo por lo ocurrido y Nashira no los oyó entrar. Por lo que cansada de estar escondida bajo el escritorio, decidió que sería buena idea irse de una vez y dejar a su jefe en paz.

—Kakashi, tenemos algo importante de que hablar.

La voz gruesa de Ibiki sonó por toda la habitación, pero había sido muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Nashira ya había asomado la cabeza cuando él empezó a hablar y el repentino silencio vino después cuando las miradas de todos los hombres fueron sobre ella.

A Genma se le cayó el palillo de la boca, Ibiki parpadeaba sin detenerse, Kotetsu no se movía y Sai luego de analizarlo mentalmente, sonrió. Kakashi reaccionó y volteó con Nashira, ésta salió velozmente de debajo del mueble y se quedó de pie junto a él sin saber qué decir o hacer.

—Ah... Nosotros no sabíamos —Ibiki se rascó la frente y Genma tosió disimuladamente—. Tal vez debamos volver luego.

—¡No, no, no! —Kakashi se levantó captando lo que todos habían malinterpretado— ¡Esperen! Puedo explicar esto.

—¡Se me cayó un lápiz! —Dijo Nashira queriendo salvar la situación.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso! Nashira, debes ser un poco más cuidadosa, ahora regresa a tus funciones ¿de acuerdo?

Kakashi le dio una ruta de escape y ella no la desaprovechó.

—Gracias su excelentísimo señor Hokage. Con permiso.

Casi salió corriendo de la oficina, mientras sus orejas ardían y le temblaban las piernas. Sabía que estaba siendo observada por los cinco hombres y se sentía espantosamente mal; todos ellos en sus mentes estarían pensando que ella era una depravada y eso alimentaría las sospechas de la anciana.

Luego de que Nashira se marchó, Kakashi tuvo que lidiar con el caos que se había creado allí dentro y quiso eliminar toda idea equívoca sobre él y su asistente. No quería involucrarla en algo así de imprudente ni mucho menos ensuciar la imagen de la inocente mujer.

—Ella sólo estaba escondida ¿de acuerdo?

Ibiki se sonrió aunque trató de reprimir el gesto. Genma no tenía ni idea de qué relación pudieran tener el Hokage y la mujer que acababa de ver salir bajo su escritorio.

—¿Esconderse? Esa es una nueva forma de llamarlo.

—Ibiki, Nashira no es ese tipo de persona. La consejera Koharu por algún motivo la detesta y al oír que pronto entraría a esta oficina... Bueno, sólo pudo pensar en esconderse bajo el escritorio.

Todos asintieron.

—Bueno, dejemos a la pobre asistente en paz. Queremos hablar de algo importante.

Ibiki le indicó a Sai con un movimiento de cabeza que extendiera el mapa sobre la mesa y éste así lo hizo. Kakashi se quedó mirando aquel papel viejo sin entender nada.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Sasuke lo encontró —dijo Ibiki—. Creemos que se trata de un mapa subterráneo de esta aldea, tanto Genma como yo estamos pensando que podría ser un antiguo mapa donde se localizan puntos importantes para colocar detonantes de bombas.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde encontró esto Sasuke?

Kakashi se acercó más para ver los dibujos.

—Cerca de las puertas de la aldea —dijo Kotetsu—, enterrado de modo que alguien pudiera encontrarlo. Parece que eran opciones para destruir Konoha en caso de requerirse, pudieron haber sido antiguos enemigos y con el tiempo este mapa se quedó en el olvido.

—Lo que no sabemos —habló Genma—, es si las bombas están en los sitios marcados o simplemente eran puntos probables para colocar dichos artefactos. Es decir, no se sabe si existe el riesgo de que los detonantes estén establecidos hoy en día.

Kakashi se sobó la barbilla.

—Si ese fuera el caso... Entonces podrían explotar en cualquier momento.

—Necesitamos tu autorización para que los usuarios del byakugan nos ayuden a encontrar cualquier anomalía dentro de nuestros terrenos. No sabemos hasta qué punto esto se considere una verdadera amenaza.

—Tienen mi autorización. ¿Alguien sabe en dónde está Sasuke?

Sai habló.

—Está investigando por su cuenta, dijo que cuando reuniera la información suficiente hablaría con usted.

—Este mapa no debe caer en manos equivocadas, así que procuren cuidarlo bien —dijo Kakashi.

—Así será.

(...)

El día laboral transcurrió con aparente calma, Nashira estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas antes de retirarse. No había podido hablar con Kakashi de nada, la única vez que pudo verlo fue cuando el incidente con el escritorio.

Se llevó una mano al rostro sintiéndose avergonzada. Pero había además, algo distinto con el Kakashi que solía conocer, él había estado raro todo el día y se preguntaba cuál sería el motivo.

Cerró su bolso y se lo colgó. Miró el reloj y vio la hora.

 _«07:30 p.m.»_

—He salido más tarde de lo normal —pensó y al darse la media vuelta para abandonar la Torre escuchó una alegre voz femenina junto a unas pisadas escandalosas y apresuradas bajando los escalones.

—Sé que lo he dicho varias veces pero estoy muy emocionada.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y a su lado pasaron Kazumi y Kakashi, ambos vestían ropas elegantes y la mujer se veía radiante. Todo ocurrió como cámara lenta, y mientras ella seguía quieta viéndoles salir, las miradas de ambas féminas se encontraron haciendo así que la hija del Señor Feudal se detuviera y por consecuente, Kakashi también lo hiciera.

—Nashira —alzó una mano sonriendo—. Disculpa, no te había visto.

Nashira miró a Kakashi casi por una milésima de segundo y después simplemente caminó hacia el exterior aferrándose al tirante de su bolso.

—¿Te vas a casa? —Preguntó Kakashi y ella sintió rabia en su interior.

—No —contestó sin verlo—. El señor Renji y yo vamos a salir.

Kakashi se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Con lentitud, Nashira volteó a verlos y tomó mucho valor antes de poder hablar.

—Pasen una buena velada. Me retiro.

No quiso dar más cabida a otra frase que pudiera herirla así que avanzó y avanzó para alejarse pronto. Había querido hablar con Kakashi una vez más para aconsejarlo pero... ¿Aconsejarlo de qué?

Kakashi ya lucía bastante cómodo junto a Kazumi y las charlas y situaciones entre ambos se daban de manera natural; aceptó entonces que lo único que había querido era intentar por última vez que él no se quedara con la niña rica.

Se detuvo en una parte del camino y se sentó en una solitaria banca para calmar sus emociones. Suspiró con pesar y sintió que estaba a punto de llorar, entonces tomó todo el aire que le podría caber a sus pulmones y exhaló sin precipitarse.

—Ya no eres una niña, deja de llorar.

Vio hacia el cielo y pensó en las crueles palabras que la habían atormentado en el pasado, un título del cual todavía le costaba deshacerse.

—¿Shirita? ¿Estás bien?

Nashira volvió la cabeza y miró a su amigo, de inmediato se levantó de su lugar.

—Lo siento, ya iba en camino hacia el punto de reunión pero quería tomar algo de aire.

Renji se puso a su lado y analizó sus expresiones. Luego, le sonrió con amabilidad y le palmeó la cabeza con cariño.

—¿Alguien te ha estado haciendo sufrir?

Ella negó.

—No es de importancia. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí. ¿Leíste el folleto?

—Lo hice.

—¿Y qué piensas?

Nashira guardó silencio meditando su respuesta.

—No sé si pueda.

—Nashira... ¿Dudas de tus habilidades? Hace años te veías tan emocionada y ahora no quieres intentarlo de nuevo.

—Las cosas cambian, antes sólo quería sacar mi frustración de algún modo. Hoy, me arrepiento de haber hecho tal cosa, me siento estúpida con sólo recordarlo.

Renji se acomodó los lentes y se cruzó de brazos mientras veía el rostro de la mujer. Nashira parecía estar llena de cicatrices y marcas dolorosas, no sólo físicamente sino también de manera interna.

—Todos cometemos errores. Pero tú fuiste quien me dijo que una historia no se escribe si no hay emociones de por medio. ¿No era ése tu sueño?

Nashira arrugó la frente.

—Keito es un imbécil —se abrazó a sí misma—, no sé ni siquiera por qué ridícula razón me atreví a escribir aquella historia.

—Entonces... ¿Al final la publicaste? Jamás me enteré de ello.

Nashira se adelantó unos pasos, luego se dio la media vuelta para ver cara a cara a Renji.

—Digamos que lo intenté. Pero, al final ninguna editorial se interesó por ayudarme y terminé costeando la impresión de una única copia.

—¿Y qué fue de ella? ¿Aún la conservas? Me gustaría echarle un vistazo, así sabremos qué cosas corregir.

Nashira sonrió con pena.

—Hice algo malo —bajó la mirada y juntó sus manos frente a su pecho—. La eché en una caja de otras obras sin que se dieran cuenta. Posiblemente mi libro quedó perdido en algún almacén así que ya no volveré a verlo nunca... Pero no me siento para nada mal ¿sabe? Porque ahora ese romance que soñé que alguna vez fuera verdad, ha quedado en el pasado.

—Y entonces Nashira —Renji avanzó hacia ella y le buscó una respuesta en la mirada—... ¿Has escrito algo últimamente?

Ella se mordió los labios y escondió sus ojos de los iris verduscos del hombre.

—Bueno... He escrito algunas cosas pero... Dudo que esta vez funcione.

—¿Puedo saber qué es esta vez? ¿Es una historia de otro género?

Comenzó a sonrojarse sin poderlo evitar.

—Señor Renji, esto va demasiado pronto ¿no cree? Me da... vergüenza.

Renji sonrió.

—Ah... Parece que alguien se ha enamorado ¿no es así? Ni siquiera tienes que decírmelo, Shirita, te conozco bien.

—No, no, señor Renji. Lo que pasa... Bueno es que...

—Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Esta vez la historia es real o es algo que deseas que ocurra?

Nashira se quedó callada. Su primera novela había sido una recopilación distorsionada de su historia romántica con Keito, de algo que siempre soñó que ocurriera pero que nunca pasó.

—Es... Creo que es la historia más rara que nunca creí escribir.

Renji notó la nostalgia en sus ojos y comprendió la situación.

—¿Ya pensaste en el final de tu historia?

Nashira le miró y la mueca de sus labios era penosa.

—Sí. Fue lo primero que planeé... No hay mucho sentido cuando sabes cómo terminará la historia, es como si quisieras cambiar algo que ya está destinado a ser.

Los ojos de Nashira miraron el cielo que oscurecía, ese mismo que Kakashi contemplaba junto a Kazumi mientras caminaban sobre las calles de Konoha.

Las hojas de los árboles se mecían con el viento ligero que soplaba y traía consigo los aromas más puros de los puestos de comida. Kazumi veía de reojo a Kakashi y sonreía, luego pasó su brazo entre el hueco que dejaba espacio el propio brazo del Hokage. Kakashi no dijo nada, y continuaron caminando.

—Señor Kakashi... Hoy es una buena noche ¿verdad?

Kakashi veía cómo los ojos de los transeúntes se iban sobre ellos, algunas caras eran de alegría, otras de confusión.

—Lo es.

—¿A dónde iremos esta vez?

Kakashi recordó las extrañas palabras de su asistente, respecto a que a Kazumi le gustaba el papel de sumisión y estaba expectante a que él le ordenara; pero al ver su rostro no sintió tal seguridad de que fuera cierto.

—¿Quieres cenar?

Ella sonrió.

—Me encantaría.

Cruzaron la avenida y se perdieron entre la multitud de personas. La noche ocurría de manera sencilla y apacible, muchas veces Kakashi pensó en su futuro junto a la mujer frente a él y se imaginó cenando con ella desde ese día en delante.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Kazumi sacó un espejo de su bolso.

—No, no, lo siento por mirarte tan despreocupadamente. Te incomodé.

—Señor Kakashi... Tal vez no debería decirlo pero ya no le veo sentido a darle tantas vueltas. Me enteré que ya no hay más mujeres compitiendo para casarse con usted.

Kakashi pensó en la anciana Koharu y la imaginó contándole todo a la hija del Señor Feudal.

—Es cierto. Todas se han retirado.

Ella se sonrojó y puso ambas manos sobre el regazo.

—Eso quiere decir que —buscó la mirada de Kakashi—... Usted y yo...

—Tendrás que esperar un tiempo más —se adelantó él causando confusión en Kazumi—. Todavía no puedo hacerlo oficial.

—Creí que ahora que no hay nada que se interponga...

—Todavía tengo algo que hacer, es cierto que no hay más candidatas, y nada de esto era parte de la competencia pero si no mal recuerdo sería yo el que elegiría a su futura esposa ¿no?

—Eso significa que aunque no tengo más rivales, ¿aún así no me elegirá?

—Quiero conocerte más, Kazumi —dijo con serenidad—. No podemos casarnos sólo porque sí. Debe haber un sentimiento de por medio.

Kazumi estiró su mano y la colocó sobre la mano de Kakashi, le miró de forma determinante y sonrió mostrándole sus dientes.

—Yo ya he dicho que le quiero, pero si para casarse conmigo tengo que hacer que usted también me quiera... Entonces así será.

Kakashi miró la mano de Kazumi y sintió el contacto de su piel sobre la suya. Sus manos eran cálidas, y sin quererlo estaba recordando que las manos de Nashira casi siempre estaban frías.

 _«¿Por qué no he podido sacármela de la cabeza?»_

Su cita con su asistente había sido todo lo contrario a lo que estaba experimentando. En lugar de ir por ahí hablando tonterías y disfrutando del ambiente, la presión de no equivocarse y hacer que Kazumi se sintiera cómoda, era más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento de emoción.

La cita terminó antes de lo planeado, Kakashi ni siquiera quiso cumplir con todo el programa y bajo el criterio de que Kazumi no lo sabría, la llevó de regreso a la Torre para que descansara.

Antes de despedirse, ella lo abrazó sorpresivamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla cubierta por la tela de su máscara. El peliplata se quedó inmóvil ante tal muestra de afecto y vio cómo las comisuras de los labios de Kazumi se curvaban en una tierna sonrisa, casi instantáneamente vio que ella se acercaba para besar sus labios pero colocó su mano entre ambos para evitar el beso.

—Lo... Lo siento —ella se disculpó—. De verdad, perdóneme. Me he dejado llevar por el momento. Debe usted pensar que soy una mala mujer.

—Descansa, has tenido un largo viaje y debes estar agotada.

—¿Mañana podré verlo? Es decir, sé que estará trabajando como de costumbre pero... Si puedo visitarlo en su hora de comida, sería suficiente.

Kakashi no dijo nada, sólo asintió con su cabeza.

—Te veré mañana, entonces.

Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Kazumi se mantuvo mirándole la espalda hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Con pasos despistados y pateando piedras que se atravesaban en el camino, Kakashi había caminado un largo trayecto mientras pensaba constantemente en qué estaba sucediendo con él. Se sentía mareado y sus hombros pesaban, la cita no había sido especialmente buena y lejos de relajarse, estuvo estresado cuidando no cometer un error.

Con su pulgar y su dedo índice, frotó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos queriendo encontrar calma. Surgió una idea descabellada cuando miró en dirección a otra calle y lo meditó repasándolo mentalmente antes de dejarse influenciar por su estado de ánimo.

 _«Ella debe estar con ese hombre... ¿O ya habrá vuelto a casa?»_

Pensó que para esa hora, Nashira posiblemente estaría dormida o a punto de. No quiso darle más vueltas y se dirigió a la casa de su asistente. Vio la ventana del segundo piso, la cortina indicaba una tenue luz y una silueta se dibujaba tras ella, dedujo que había llegado momentos antes de que Nashira durmiera.

Saltó al balcón sin hacer mucho ruido, y observó con escasos detalles tras la tela la figura femenina de la mujer quien acomodaba la cama para acostarse. Fue entonces que con dos golpecitos tocó el vidrio de la ventana y Nashira volteó asustada aumentando su temor cuando vio que alguien estaba parado allá afuera.

Corrió la cortina despacio y contuvo el aire al ver a su jefe allí sobre el balcón de su ventana, a las once de la noche como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Abrió la pestilla y deslizó el marco de madera, Kakashi se quedó igual.

—¿Pasó algo? Es tarde, pensé que estabas en una cita.

—También tuviste una cita ¿verdad?

Nashira frunció el ceño.

—Estás asustándome, dime qué ocurre.

Kakashi saltó dentro de su habitación y miró a su alrededor para matar el tiempo.

—¿Kakashi?

—Nashira...

Giró la cabeza y se bajó la máscara.

—Enséñame a besar.


	24. EL ÚLTIMO ENTRENAMIENTO

**Capítulo 24.-** **"El último entrenamiento"**

El frío se colaba por la ventana, pero Nashira no sabía si era por causa del clima o por las palabras de su jefe que su piel estaba erizada y sensible.

Sus ojos veían casi petrificados al hombre frente a ella, con un rostro lleno de determinación. No parecía estar bromeando.

—¿Q-qué?

Fue lo único que se permitió decir. Kakashi parpadeó y avanzó un paso hacia ella, Nashira instantáneamente retrocedió la misma distancia.

—Dije que quiero que me enseñes a besar.

—Esto... ¿A caso estás ebrio?

—No.

Ella hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa nerviosa y se sentó en la cama mientras trataba de esconder el temblor de sus piernas. Quería tranquilizarse pero Kakashi no dejaba de verla de esa forma tan inusual.

—No soy una experta para enseñarte ese arte, y no entiendo a qué viene esa petición tan repentina.

—No hay más competencia, Nashira. Todas mis candidatas, excepto Kazumi, se han retirado.

Nashira apretó la sobrecama con una mano y sintió que se hundía.

—Y entonces tú quieres aprender a besar para no defraudar a Kazumi ¿verdad?

Kakashi no respondió, su mirada se había vuelto cautivadora a tal grado que su asistente comenzó a sudar de los nervios.

—¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

Nashira tembló.

—No puedo —dijo con pena y angustia, en su interior quería hacerlo pero temía que si cruzaba esa última barrera con su jefe, su corazón no tuviera reparo y la pérdida fuera más dolorosa.

—Bien.

Kakashi se subió la máscara, Nashira sintió ese vacío al no ser capaz de aprovechar la única oportunidad que tendría para besarlo.

—¿Cuándo... Vas a casarte? —Preguntó sin mirarlo.

—No lo sé.

Los labios de la mujer se abrieron a medias y sus cejas se fruncieron en un gesto de lamentación.

—¿Sabes? He estado pensando que la anciana Koharu tiene razón.

Kakashi volvió la vista hacia su asistente.

—Me refiero a que, debo dejar de trabajar contigo.

—¿Es algo que decidiste por tu propia voluntad o lo dices porque ella lo ha pedido?

Nashira bajó más la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros mientras sus manos se apoyaban con fuerza sobre el colchón.

—Mi trabajo era aconsejarte para entender a las mujeres. Si ya no hay candidatas, si ya está dicho que te casarás con Kazumi... Entonces mi trabajo ha llegado a su fin.

Kakashi observó con cuidado el rostro cabizbajo de Nashira, y sin que ella reaccionara a tiempo se arrodilló frente a su figura y le buscó la mirada. Nashira se estremeció al verlo tan cerca e involuntariamente su cuerpo se tensó apartándose ligeramente.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó nerviosa.

—Pero aún no entiendo a las mujeres —dijo él.

—Bueno Kakashi... No vas a entenderlas a todas. Será suficiente con que puedas llevarte bien con la mujer con quien te casarás.

—Sería bueno que pudiera entender a las mujeres que son cercanas a mí. Como a Sakura, a Shizune, incluso a la anciana consejera.

Por un instante sólo pudieron escucharse sus respiraciones. Nashira seguía inquieta por la cercanía entre ambos.

—O a ti.

Hicieron contacto visual.

—¿A mí? —Nashira soltó una risa de incredulidad— A mí no tienes por qué entenderme.

—¿Por qué no? Somos-

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Amigos? —Ella apretó los labios— No somos amigos, Kakashi. Tú eres el Sexto Hokage, el gran ninja de Konoha que todos admiran y respetan. Yo soy Nashira, una pueblerina del Valle Rocoso que no puede mantener su empleo por más de cuatro meses.

—No te estoy despidiendo, tú eres la que se quiere ir. Y ahora estás negando nuestra amistad.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que resbalaran por su cara.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Nashira? ¿Por qué de un tiempo a la fecha estás tan triste y me miras de ese modo? ¿Te hice algo?

—No trates de comprenderlo —espetó—. No soy alguien de quien te debas preocupar. Enfócate en tu matrimonio y en la mujer a la que tienes que hacer feliz.

—Mírame.

—Kakashi, ya es tarde. Vete.

—¡Mírame!

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo giró para que lo viera de frente, ella no pudo sentir otra cosa sino el calor de las palmas sobre sus mejillas y su corazón queriendo salirse del pecho.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Dime una razón lógica por la cual quieres que te despida. Si me lo dices, entonces lo haré y no voy a cuestionarte nada.

Se mantuvo callada unos segundos, tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—El señor Renji me ofreció trabajo, y prefiero estar en un ambiente con gente que es más parecida a mí.

Las manos de Kakashi abandonaron el rostro de su asistente. Se levantó del suelo y puso sus brazos a los costados; ella alzó el rostro para verlo.

—Entiendo.

Se dio la media vuelta y apoyó una mano en el marco de la ventana pero se detuvo antes de saltar.

—Si así lo has decidido, entonces así será. Sin embargo... Hay un último entrenamiento en el que debes instruirme, y no firmaré tu despido hasta que cumplas con esa tarea.

—¿Qué es?

Kakashi volteó.

—Mañana después del trabajo iremos a mi casa, tú y yo. Y vas a enseñarme cómo besar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cortina se movió con el viento y Kakashi desapareció de la vista de Nashira. Se quedó sin aliento y se puso sobre sus pies descalzos para correr hacia la ventana queriendo encontrar la figura de su jefe, pero él ya no estaba.

Cerró la ventana y corrió la cortina. Inhaló fuertemente y se limpió la cara con las manos. Su pecho subía y bajaba dolorosamente, se sentía acorralada.

Volvió el rostro hacia la puerta y miró que ésta estaba entreabierta, detrás de ella su tía le miraba con pena y se alarmó al descubrir que le había visto. Inmediatamente se preguntó qué tanto vio y escuchó pero no tuvo más tiempo de pensar porque la mujer mayor ingresó a la alcoba.

—Nashira, ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo exactamente con el Hokage y tú?

—¿Qué... tanto escuchaste?

—He visto desde que se arrodilló. Me dijiste que eres su asistente... ¿Por qué son ustedes así de cercanos?

—Él dijo que somos amigos.

La tía Madoka se aproximó para tomarla por los hombros como una madre lo hubiera hecho.

—Mi niña... Dime la verdad. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Nashira arrugó la frente y sollozó al perder la poca voluntad que le quedaba.

—Kakashi se va a casar —dijo mientras abundantes lágrimas corrían por su cara—, y yo estoy enamorada de él.

La anciana la abrazó con ternura, sobó su espalda con delicadeza para amortiguar la pena que embargaba a su sobrina. Sintió el mismo dolor que ella y Nashira lloró desconsoladamente en los brazos de su tía.

—Sé que duele —le decía la anciana—, es muy doloroso. Pero tú no eres una mujer débil. ¿Has oído su petición? Él quiere que tú lo beses.

—Él es tan egoísta —Nashira jadeaba y se aferraba a la blusa de su tía—. Sólo pensando en él sin importarle lo que me pasa.

—Hija, te ha dicho que quiere entenderte y se lo has negado. ¿Por qué alguien se interesaría así porque sí por otra persona? ¿No te das cuenta? Tú eres alguien especial para él.

Nashira negaba con su cabeza.

—No puedo besarlo. Si lo hago no voy a querer dejarlo ir, va a ser más dolorosa mi despedida.

La tía Madoka se apartó de Nashira para mirarla a la cara.

—Entonces querida... No lo dejes ir.

(...)

La noche fue igual de larga para Kakashi, el sinnúmero de vueltas que dio sobre la cama y la incontable cantidad de veces que miró el reloj fueron una evidente muestra de que estaba mal.

Sus manos yacían sobre su frente y sus ojos aunque cerrados, no podían dejar de ver la escena que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza.

—¿Qué hice?

Soltó un sonido parecido a un gruñido y abrió sus ojos para encontrar simplemente oscuridad. Encendió la lámpara sobre su buró y se sentó sobre el colchón con sus piernas dobladas.

—Debo estar mal de la cabeza para haberle ordenado tal cosa.

Vio el teléfono.

—Quizás deba llamarle y decirle que era una broma...

Su mano quedó a centímetros de tocar el aparato pero no llegó a tomarlo y cerró sus dedos volviendo a su posición anterior. Permaneció inmóvil sin pensar en nada más, sólo abriendo y cerrando sus cansados ojos para luego tomar el Icha Icha Tácticas.

Buscó una página en específico y se detuvo al encontrarla, su vista recorrió el texto hasta llegar al fragmento anhelado. Comenzó a leer en voz baja.

 _«Quizás no me había dado cuenta antes porque mi forma de ver el mundo era completamente temeraria. Solía pasar el tiempo vagando en la rutinaria vida simplemente avanzando con los días sin nada nuevo, sin nada diferente. Había creído que ella era sólo una emoción pasajera como la brisa matutina que desaparece y se evapora, pero su esencia no se fue, y en cambio, socavó hasta las profundidades de mi ser dejándome expuesto a la vulnerabilidad._

 _¿Cómo podría decirle ahora que la quería si ella ya no creía en mis palabras? Pero lo más importante... ¿Cómo decirme a mí mismo que aquello no era un mero afecto caprichoso, sino, un sentimiento monstruoso que crecía sin parar?»_

Kakashi observó la última pregunta y sintió que la frase la estaba plasmando él mismo. Antes había leído aquello, lo había hecho decenas de veces y comprendía que el protagonista de la historia de Jiraiya se había enamorado, pero, en ese momento él bien podría pensarse como el personaje de aquella novela.

Cerró el libro y lo puso en un lado, se dejó caer de espalda al colchón y llevó los brazos hasta su cabeza.

—En qué problema me he metido.

Suspiró.

—Papá... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Eso no me lo explicaste.

Cambió de posición para estar de lado. Su brazo doblado bajo su cara y el otro sobre su abdomen; sus ojos abiertos mirando hacia la fotografía de su antiguo y primer equipo. Él jamás había entendido el amor romántico como tal, supo que Obito amó a Rin hasta su muerte y su compañera le quería a él, mas Kakashi nunca lo había experimentado en carne propia y no estaba seguro si era verdad o no.

—No sé qué tan cierta sea la historia, pero hay personas que creen en ti —empezó a hablar—. Incluso fui a tu santuario y te falté al respeto con mi oración.

Sonrió a duras penas.

—No puedo considerarme un escéptico pero tampoco un fiel devoto a las creencias religiosas. Así que aunque no funcione, quiero intentarlo... Nashira dice que tú guías a las personas, y yo ahora mismo me siento perdido.

Cerró los ojos.

—Así que Santo Monje... Guíame. Llévame hacia donde sea mi destino.

El cansancio mental y físico fueron tales que al cabo de unos minutos de tranquilidad y meditación sobre el colchón, y tras su sincera y humilde oración, Kakashi por fin se quedó dormido.

El sábado por la mañana la Torre estaba muy tranquila, todos se presentaron a trabajar como de costumbre y ya se había expandido el rumor de que la prometida del Hokage estaba en aquel edificio hospedándose. Le habían visto pasear por el lugar con la consejera y compartir una taza de té en el patio.

Nashira estaba en su cubículo recordando la noche anterior mientras leía el folleto que el señor Renji le dio. Él y ella habían estado hablado de una nueva publicación, Renji se ofreció a ayudarle con la edición e impresión de una obra, y aunque Nashira ya había comenzado a escribir su historia tiempo atrás, no estaba segura si sería buena idea plasmar sus sentimientos en dicha novela.

Miró a todos los que pasaban frente a ella, su escritorio y el calendario pegado en la pared. Tenía poco tiempo allí, menos de medio año, quizá era el empleo en el que más tiempo había durado y sabía que lo extrañaría mucho.

Vio el reloj. A su mente llegó la frase una vez más, aquella donde Kakashi le decía que después del trabajo irían a su casa.

Se sentía emocionada por conocer el lugar donde su jefe vivía, pero también tenía miedo porque sin quererlo, todo eso le recordaba a Keito y su manera tan vil de engañarla con palabras bonitas para intentar que ella se entregase a él.

—Kakashi no es Keito —musitó—. Él es diferente.

—Señorita Kitayaka, buenos días.

Nashira contuvo el aliento y levantó la mirada, vio entonces a la consejera Koharu y a Kazumi de pie frente a su escritorio.

—Hola Nashira —saludó Kazumi con una sonrisa.

—Bu-buenos días.

—Señorita Kitayaka, sé que usted es la asistente del Hokage —dijo la anciana—. Sin embargo, ya debe estar enterada de que la señorita Igarashi será la esposa del Sexto, por lo que a partir de ahora le solicito que también atienda a las órdenes de ella.

Nashira se estremeció y miró con angustia a la joven mujer quien parecía avergonzada.

—No señora Koharu —dijo Kazumi—. ¿Cómo puede pedir tal cosa? No es necesario, además, no se ha anunciado oficialmente el matrimonio.

—El Sexto Hokage ha estado ocupado, pero pronto lo hará.

La mirada de la anciana volvió a Nashira y le sonrió frívolamente.

—Por favor señorita Kitayaka, contamos con usted.

Repentinamente Sai apareció interrumpiendo, se puso a un lado de Nashira atrayendo las miradas de las mujeres.

—Lo siento, no quiero interrumpir pero el Hokage me ha pedido que hable con Nashira acerca de algo importante.

Koharu miró a Sai de pies a cabeza y luego volvió con Kazumi.

—Te mostraré el resto del edificio y posteriormente hablaremos con el consejero Homura ¿te parece?

Kazumi asintió.

—Con su permiso —hizo una reverencia y se fue.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere el Hokage?

Nashira se hundió en el asiento y Sai se dio cuenta de que sus músculos se habían relajado.

—Mentí.

—¿Eh?

—Lo hice para que te dejaran en paz.

—Uhm... Ya veo.

Sai continuó observando a Nashira notando la incomodidad de ésta.

—De hecho... No es del todo una mentira.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Quizás puedas seguir trabajando para el Hokage pero lejos de aquí donde los consejeros no te puedan molestar. El Sexto Hokage ha estado pensando que sería bueno enviarte a la Academia Ninja.

Nashira se le quedó mirando a Sai en un intento por procesar aquella información.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Y yo qué voy a hacer allá? Yo no soy ninja.

—Puedes fungir como secretaria o asistente del director. Él realmente ha estado haciendo algunas llamadas esta mañana, supongo que entiende tu incomodidad.

Nashira pensó que Kakashi creía que ella pedía ser despedida para no seguir siendo víctima de malos tratos. Pero le molestó en cierta manera que él hiciera las cosas por sí mismo sin antes preguntarle si quería cambiar de trabajo.

Se levantó de su silla casi de inmediato, Sai se sorprendió.

—Voy a ir a hablar con él ahora mismo.

—No puedes, él está en una junta importante.

Sus ojos violetas vieron la agenda.

—No hay nada programado.

—Ha sido de improvisto, es algo confidencial por eso es que no lo tienes anotado.

—Bueno, cuando termine por favor avísame.

Con el transcurrir de los minutos, llegó la hora de la comida. Nashira había considerado saltársela para hablar con su jefe, no obstante, Kazumi se le había adelantado y había sido demasiado tarde cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina encontrándola sentada frente al escritorio donde Kakashi estaba.

Ambos la miraron y se sintió pequeña.

—Hola Nashira ¿qué pasa?

Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, se enfocó en el portalápices de la mesa.

—Bueno... Sólo quería avisar que...

No podía pensar en ninguna mentira, estaba tan nerviosa que apenas se lograba mantener de pie sin tambalearse. Su mano seguía sobre el pomo de la puerta evitando así que ella perdiera el equilibrio.

Antes de hablar y decir cualquier cosa, escuchó una voz en el pasillo que le resultó familiar. De reojo miró y entonces pudo formular una idea casi al momento.

—Que estaré con el maestro Guy, lo llevaré al jardín.

Kazumi volteó con Kakashi, éste estaba serio pero no había expresión de molestia en sus ojos, sólo movió su cabeza para aprobar las palabras de su asistente. Nashira hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta.

Caminó de regreso al pasillo topándose con Guy quien avanzaba despacio en su silla. Al verla, sonrió felizmente y paró el movimiento.

—Muchacha, qué bueno verte.

—Maestro Guy, ¿a caso quiere hablar con el Hokage? Él ahora está ocupado —dijo eso último con cierto grado de amargura.

—Uh, parece que Kakashi es un hombre sin tiempo —exhaló fuertemente—. Tendré que esperarlo.

—¿No le gustaría ir conmigo al jardín? Hay algo que me gustaría hablar con usted.

Bajaron hasta el patio trasero de la Torre, donde los árboles con sus hojas amarillas y cafés, adornaban el paisaje.

La Montaña con los rostros esculpidos podía verse claramente; Nashira dejó de mover la silla y se quedó observando un rostro de piedra en particular.

—Es un buen día ¿no es así? —Dijo ella.

—Lo es. Disfrutar de esta era pacífica ha sido el sueño de muchos de nosotros luego de tantas y tantas guerras.

—Maestro Guy... ¿Usted conoció al padre del Sexto Hokage?

Guy llevó una mano a su mentón y comenzó a hacer memoria.

—Bueno, yo era muy pequeño en ese entonces pero recuerdo vagamente su rostro. Se llamaba Sakumo Hatake y todos lo conocían como el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha.

Nashira dejó de ver la montaña y se sentó en la banca de cemento junto a la silla de Guy.

—¿Murió muy joven?

—Lamentablemente, sí.

Guy miró a Nashira quien a su vez estaba observando el asfalto.

—¿En una batalla?

—Él se suicidó.

Nashira miró a Guy.

—¿Suicidio? Pero... ¿Por qué?

—Hay situaciones en esta vida que a veces se nos salen de control. Todos manejamos dichas situaciones de distinto modo. No soy quién para contarte esa triste historia, sería una falta de respeto de mi parte ya que desconozco toda la verdad.

—Es cierto, disculpe mi imprudencia.

—Pero muchacha... ¿Por qué estás interesada en saber sobre eso?

—Bueno, nada en especial. Es sólo que no soy de Konoha y desconozco muchas cosas sobre las historias de ninjas, a veces quiero saber más sobre el Hokage para saber entenderlo pero, creo que eso es imposible.

—Kakashi sólo es Kakashi —dijo Guy muy seguro de sus palabras—. A veces parece actuar como que no pasa nada pero en realidad está preocupado o incluso feliz, él es así. Sé que te dije que era un despistado y sí, lo es; pero cuando se preocupa por sus amigos él de verdad pone todo su empeño por solucionar las cosas. No es indiferente ante el dolor ajeno.

Guy observó la dulzura que desprendían los iris violetas de Nashira y casi pudo palpar sus emociones.

—¿Tú qué piensas de él?

—Pienso que es un buen hombre —admitió—. Algo torpe en ciertos temas pero... Él es gentil. Ama tanto a su aldea que está dispuesto a todo por ella, sin importar lo que tenga que sacrificar. Así que creo que él ha elegido su camino desde hace mucho tiempo atrás por lo que sería imposible querer cambiar su visión y modo de vida.

Dentro de la oficina del Hokage, Kazumi estaba atenta viendo cómo el peliplata se estuvo levantando en repetidas veces a mirar por la ventana para luego volver a su asiento. Dejó de verlo cuando sintió la necesidad de prestar atención a la decoración de la habitación y se centró en las fotografías colgadas.

—Konoha ha tenido buenos shinobis ¿verdad? —Habló ella— Usted sin duda tenía que ser Hokage algún día.

—Eso ha sido decisión de los líderes de este país.

—Bueno, pero alguien con tanto talento como el suyo definitivamente tiene algo que se llama destino. Los caminos ya están trazados, y todos vamos por ese sendero aunque algunos no lo acepten.

—¿Estás diciendo que por mi capacidad shinobi era cosa de tiempo para convertirme en el líder de esta aldea?

Ella asintió.

—La gente no puede cambiar a dónde pertenece. Por eso estoy feliz de que usted haya sido merecedor de este cargo tan importante.

Kakashi no dijo nada para contradecirla, sólo que a su mente había llegado la imagen de Naruto, de Sakura y de Sasuke. Sus tres ex alumnos que lucharon, sufrieron y dieron todo de sí mismos para alcanzar el nivel del cual hoy estaban gozando. Si él se hubiese quedado de brazos cruzados esperando el momento de ser nombrado Hokage simplemente porque todos desde niño le llamaban genio, entonces fácilmente pudo haber sido superado por el resto de sus compañeros y el llamado destino del que hablaba Kazumi, se quedaría sin fundamento.

—Señor Kakashi, ¿le molesta que esté aquí?

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

—Bueno, lo que ocurre es que... Mi padre quiere venir a conocerlo. Ya sabe, él se ha enterado que la competencia finalizó y ha asumido la idea de que yo seré su esposa —dijo avergonzada—. Lo siento —juntó sus manos—, a pesar de que le he dicho que no es algo oficial sin que usted lo autorice, él ha insistido y quiere organizar una cena para poder convivir.

Kakashi llevó una mano a su frente y se masajeó.

—No sé si sea buena idea, Kazumi. Verás... Ahora mismo tengo unos temas que tratar y es posible que no esté demasiado concentrado para hablar con tu padre.

—Lo sé, yo lo entiendo. Volveré a hablar con él para pedirle que cancele su visita.

—Kakashi.

La voz de Homura se oyó en el fondo, la pesadilla de Kakashi comenzó cuando al mirar en dirección a la puerta, se dio cuenta que los ancianos consejeros estaban allí.

—No puedes actuar de manera tan irrespetuosa.

—Coincido con Homura, ¿qué clase de imagen quieres proyectar a nuestros aliados? —Complementó Koharu.

Kazumi se encogió de hombros avergonzada.

—Señores consejeros, no tienen por qué sentirse apenados —habló ella—. Mi padre lo entenderá, él no es esa clase de persona.

—Querida, Kakashi será tu esposo —dijo Koharu—, y todos estamos muy felices por eso. Así que queremos que ésta también sea tu aldea.

Kakashi respiró profundo y se levantó.

—Kakashi, es hora de hacerlo oficial —dijo Homura.

Los ojos negros del Hokage se enfocaron en una Kazumi apenada que escondía el rostro. Odiaba lo políticamente correcto, todas esas reglas y normas de convivencia que a veces para lo único que servían era para destruir los sentimientos de otros.

Todo era un cuento de hipocresía.

—En estos momentos no es posible —dijo Kakashi con toda la serenidad que pudo reunir.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Koharu caminó unos pasos hacia el frente— ¿Crees que puedes tener a todo mundo esperando?

—Señora consejera —Kazumi se levantó de su lugar—, esto no está bien. Vamos a tranquilizarnos ¿sí? El Hokage es un hombre ocupado, y yo estoy de acuerdo con él, además... No podría convertirme en su esposa si no soy capaz de compartir esto ni de apoyarlo en sus decisiones.

Koharu miró a Kazumi y carraspeó queriendo reducir la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente.

—Bien Kakashi —Homura regresó a la puerta—, avísanos cuando estés listo.

Los consejeros abandonaron la oficina, Kazumi tomó su bolso y se lo colgó, entonces hizo una reverencia quedándose inclinada.

—Lo siento. Yo de verdad lo siento.

—Tú no eres culpable de nada.

Kakashi la enderezó por los hombros y se quedaron mirando fijamente.

—Pero a veces creo que no sería un buen marido.

—Yo... Sé que sin duda lo sería.

Los ojos azules de Kazumi se llenaron de cierto brillo y sus mejillas se colorearon rosadas. Abrió sus labios lentamente y Kakashi se dio cuenta que ella estaba usando un bálsamo humectante que le daba un ligero color rojizo.

—Por favor perdone que pida algo así pero... ¿Puedo... abrazarlo?

Kakashi tragó saliva y al no poder seguir mirándola a la cara sólo movió sus manos hacia los lados aceptando su solicitud. Ella pegó su cuerpo al torso de él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Su oreja se apoyó en el pecho del Hokage y escuchó los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Kakashi sólo podía sentirse extraño, el abrazo era tierno y hasta podría resultar dulce pero faltaba algo y no sabía qué.

La jornada laboral terminó. Todos empezaron a guardar sus pertenencias y a retirarse de la Torre. Nashira miró el reloj y sus piernas iniciaron un tembloroso trayecto hacia la puerta de salida.

Con el bolso colgado a su hombro y las miles de dudas surcando por su cabeza, no se había sentido tan vulnerable desde hace muchos años. Quería mirar atrás y ver que su jefe bajaba los escalones para llevarla a casa, pero también pensaba que quizás él se había arrepentido.

No sabía si era bueno o era malo, sólo estaba segura de que al final ella terminaría lastimada porque de alguna forma, siempre era así.

Kazumi estaba en la Torre y tenía el respaldo de los consejeros, ¿quién era ella para competir contra la mujer que se casaría con el Hokage?

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y salió del edificio aún con sus pasos titubeantes manteniendo la ligera esperanza de que Kakashi apareciese, pero también deseando que no lo hiciera. La confusión de sus emociones se la carcomía de a poco y era peor que una tortura con fierro caliente.

Desde que lo conoció, toda su vida se había puesto patas hacia arriba y la Nashira segura de sí misma, aquella que con esfuerzo y dolor logró seguir adelante a pesar de todo, estaba tambaleándose en una cuerda floja sobre un abismo.

Luego de avanzar varios metros cayó en la conclusión de que Kakashi se había retractado de sus palabras y aunque sentía cierta decepción, pensó que había sido la mejor decisión.

Aunque... Al dejar de mirar el camino puso atención a lo que estaba frente a ella a unos metros de distancia y no supo si su cara tuvo reacción.

—Sukea...

Kakashi había decidido que sería bueno llevar a su asistente a su casa si se disfrazaba una vez más. La noticia de su matrimonio no tardaba en expandirse y no quería que Nashira se viera involucrada en escándalos; por tanto, ser vista acompañada de otro hombre era lo ideal.

—¿No me digas que esperabas que mi petición fuera broma?

Dejó de caminar y aclaró su garganta, volteó hacia atrás y no vio a nadie.

—Estoy hablando contigo, Nashira.

—Ka-

—Sukea —corrigió él.

—No puedo hacer esto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Un beso no es cualquier cosa, al menos no lo es para mí. Es algo que compartes con alguien a quien quieres.

—Uhm... Lo sé —dijo él—. Pero aunque no me quieras como hombre, al menos ¿me quieres como amigo?

Nashira seguía mirando a cualquier lado antes que a su jefe.

—¿No sería mejor que tu primer beso fuera con tu futura esposa? Piénsalo, ella estaría feliz de saber que ninguna otra persona antes ha besado los labios de quien ama.

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos y miró las nubes blancas.

—En realidad, quiero que mi primer beso sea con la persona a la que yo elija y esa eres tú.

Nashira sintió que dejó de respirar pero aún así no pudo mirar a Kakashi.

—¿Puedo... saber por qué me elegiste a mí?

—Porque soy el Hokage —rió, pero ella no.

—¿Me prometes algo, Sukea?

Por fin lo miró y sus labios temblaron dejándolo expectante de lo que estaba por solicitar.

—Dime.

Nashira no podía decirlo y Kakashi vio cómo sus cejas se fruncían involuntariamente como si quisiera llorar.

—¿Nashira?

Ella respiró hondo y luego soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Sólo quiero pedirte que cuando me beses, no pienses en Kazumi. Quiero decir, hay una cosa muy importante para nosotras las mujeres y esa es —alzó su dedo índice—: Un hombre no piensa en otra persona cuando está con su pareja.

Kakashi parpadeó.

—Sé que en este caso suena ilógico porque tú y yo no somos pareja —rió—, pero por respeto a mí como persona y por todo lo que he pasado por tu culpa —le picó el pecho—, concéntrate, Kakashi.

Kakashi asintió.

—Bien... Vayamos a tu casa y terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

Avanzaron por las calles sin hablar mucho, sólo de temas triviales y hasta del clima. Nashira quería romper esa horrible tensión que se había formado entre ambos y Kakashi sólo estaba más confundido que antes.

Entre avenidas y senderos, la casa de Kakashi se divisó entre los demás inmuebles. Aunque Nashira esperaba ver una vivienda lujosa y grande, se sorprendió al descubrir que su jefe vivía en una modesta morada de un piso y con una vista sencilla.

Kakashi sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, luego encendió la luz del recibidor y se empezó a quitar los zapatos. Nashira también lo hizo y respiraba el aroma de un hogar solitario y frío.

—Ya llegué —dijo Kakashi al entrar y ella se preguntó si había alguien en la casa.

—¿Tienes visita? —Preguntó siguiéndolo.

—No. Vivo solo.

—Ah, es que como has dicho...

Kakashi se quitó la peluca.

—Siempre lo digo, es una vieja costumbre. Incluso cuando voy a salir de casa doy el aviso.

Nashira sintió pena por él, miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió cuando notó lo limpia que estaba la casa. Incluso el piso estaba radiante.

Kakashi caminó hacia la cocina dejando a su asistente en la sala. Nashira se acercó a una repisa donde reposaba una fotografía de quien parecía ser Sakumo Hatake y un Kakashi pequeño. Su corazón casi se derritió cuando la ternura la invadió al ver al Hokage en su etapa de infante.

Estaba todavía admirando el retrato y sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el tobillo, luego algo húmedo la tocó. Volteó inmediatamente hacia abajo y vio a un perro orejón y usando una bandana de shinobi.

—Aww ¡Kakashi, tienes un perrito!

Emocionada se agachó y lo cargó abrazándolo con suavidad, le acarició la cabeza y Kakashi salió de la cocina con dos tazas llenas de té. Ya se había quitado el resto del disfraz aunque había algunas marcas moradas de pintura sobre sus párpados.

—¿Pakkun?

—¡Se llama Pakkun! —Nashira lo abrazó aún más— Hasta le pusiste un trajecito como de ninja, ¡qué bonito!

Kakashi dejó las tazas sobre la mesa de centro y se acercó mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Pakkun —insistió con un tono serio—, no deberías estar aquí. La invocación era para que siguieras a Ibiki.

Pero el perro no contestaba y sólo disfrutaba de las caricias de la mujer.

—¿Quieres que te rasque la panza?

Nashira empezó a hacerle cosquillas y Kakashi se cruzó de brazos mirando con severidad al cachorro.

—¿Eres niño o niña?

Nashira buscó en el cuerpo del canino y éste reaccionó.

—Soy macho.

—¡Ah!

Ante las palabras del perro, Nashira lo soltó y Pakkun salió volando.

—¡Habló! ¡El perro habló!

Kakashi se aguantó la risa.

—¡Tú lo escuchaste también!

—Nashira, Pakkun es un perro ninja.

La ceja de la mujer tembló.

—¿Perro ninja?

Miró al animal que estaba en el suelo.

—¿Los perros ninja hablan?

—Sólo algunos. Pakkun es un poco diferente.

—Soy por mucho, el mejor perro ninja que existe —alardeó—. ¿Quién es ella Kakashi? No sabía que traías a tus novias a tu casa.

Kakashi carraspeó y Nashira se puso roja.

—Es mi asistente.

—Novia y asistente, bien jugado.

—Pakkun, te daré de comer después. Ahora deberías estar con los demás, especialmente buscando ya sabes qué.

—Tranquilo, estoy consciente de mi misión sólo vine a avisarte que seguimos buscando por toda la aldea y aún no tenemos pistas.

—Entiendo.

—Bueno, me retiro. Los dejos solos, un placer conocerla señorita.

Pakkun saltó por la ventana y Kakashi frunció el ceño a darse cuenta de que había olvidado cerrarla.

—Soy un despistado.

—Hay muchas cosas que desconozco de los ninjas —habló con pena—. Debo verme realmente estúpida.

—No te preocupes por eso, es normal que no lo sepas. Toma —le entregó la taza con té.

—Tú de verdad eres un hombre pulcro ¿eh? Había pensado que tu casa estaría sucia y apestaría pero veo que me equivoqué.

—Bueno, mi padre no me crió de esa forma.

Nashira dio un sorbo a su té y se quedó contemplando el líquido humeante.

—Creo que ambos entendemos el dolor de perder a un padre —comentó haciendo que Kakashi le mirara.

—Supongo que así es.

Quería preguntarle acerca del suicidio de Sakumo pero al final desistió creyendo que sería imprudente y de mal gusto remover las heridas en Kakashi.

—¿Me mostrarás también tu habitación? —Bromeó.

—¿Quieres verla?

—¿Eh?

Kakashi se levantó y estiró la mano para que ella la tomara, la mujer creyó que estaba soñando pero sin meditarlo mucho, la aceptó.

Kakashi caminaba por delante suyo en el pasillo y Nashira sólo podía ver su espalda. Se detuvieron y escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose, entonces él encendió la luz y le dio espacio para que entrara.

—Como puedes ver, es una habitación normal.

—¿Dónde escondes el porno?

Kakashi arrugó la frente y Nashira se rió.

—No lo escondo, está sobre el buró.

La sonrisa de Nashira desapareció y en su lugar, Kakashi fue el que empezó a divertirse. Caminó hasta el buró y tomó un libro.

—Te quiero mostrar-

—¡No, no! No hace falta, Kakashi, ya entendí.

—No es lo que piensas, se trata de una novela.

Nashira se destapó los ojos.

—¿Icha icha?

—Uhm... No. Es una novela que compré hace varios meses. Estaba aburrido y necesitaba algo lo más parecido posible a las novelas del maestro Jiraiya y entonces encontré esto.

Kakashi puso frente a él su libro de tapas rojas, en ese instante las pupilas de Nashira se contrajeron y su boca se abrió.

—Do-¿Dónde encontraste eso?

—En una librería. Era la única copia, me pareció interesante así que la compré.

Nashira ni siquiera hablaba, sus ojos seguían sobre el libro.

—¿Nashira?

—No puede ser... ¿Leíste eso?

Kakashi bajó el libro.

—Sí.

—¿Completo?

—...Sí... ¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que también lo has leído?

Nashira negó casi con desesperación.

—¿Quieres leerlo? Es una novela extraña, me gustaron las escenas pasionales pero... Bueno, el final es algo... En fin, no voy a contártelo porque no tendría sentido ¿verdad?

Kakashi le extendió el libro.

—No, no gracias yo... No quiero leer otra cosa que no sea parecido a Icha Icha.

—Pues esto es lo más cercano que hay —aseguró Kakashi—. Sí, la historia es algo cursi al principio pero después se torna interesante. Yo le doy un siete de diez.

Nashira estaba palideciendo y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—De repente me mareé.

Kakashi puso el libro sobre el buró y tomó a su asistente por los hombros para dirigirla hacia la cama, allí la sentó y él se puso a su lado.

—¿Quieres descansar un poco?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —respiró hondo—. Sólo fue un mareo pero ya se me está pasando.

—Creo que has trabajado mucho estos días, lo siento.

—Kakashi... ¿Y si te beso de una vez para irme a casa?

El hombre concentró su vista en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Hay algo que te molesta de mí? Entiendo que siempre nos molestemos, pero no sé por qué de pronto he sentido que me tienes odio.

—No es eso. Es sólo que vas a casarte y si yo fuera Kazumi, estaría furiosa si mi futuro esposo pasa tanto tiempo cerca de "la asistente" —enfatizó—. Creo que por el bien de una sana relación, es preferible que mantengamos distancias.

—Nashira, dijiste que no hablaríamos de Kazumi.

Ella apretó los labios y volteó lentamente a ver a su jefe. Kakashi ya estaba mirándola.

—Es cierto. Lo lamento.

—Bien, entonces maestra Nashira, soy todo suyo.

Un calor repentino invadió el rostro de la mujer y su corazón latía más fuerte paulatinamente.

—Bueno... Lo primero que debes hacer es... Es —se empezó a poner nerviosa.

—¿Es?

—Tú tomas el rostro de esa persona —movió sus manos temblorosas—, lo tomas y te acercas despacio y luego rozas tu nariz con la de ella... Te-te acercas un poco más y cierras tus ojos para-para sellar tus labios.

Nashira se cubrió el rostro.

—¡No puedo! Me estoy muriendo de vergüenza.

Kakashi se levantó del colchón, apagó la luz y cerró la cortina de la habitación logrando que ésta se oscureciera ligeramente. Luego regresó y se volvió a sentar.

—¿Ahora?

—Kakashi, esto es muy difícil.

—Es el último entrenamiento —dijo y logró que su asistente se descubriera el rostro—. Después de esto, podrás irte si quieres.

Nashira sintió escalofríos y sus ojos vagaron hacia el dichoso buró, vio entonces el libro rojo y lo tomó. Buscó entre sus páginas aquel fragmento que escribió de cómo soñó su primer beso con Keito. Aunque la realidad había sido muy distinta y desabrida, todavía tuvo la imaginación y deseo suficiente para relatar algo que pudo haber sido un momento mágico para toda su vida.

—¿Qué haces?

—Busco algo que nos sirva —su dedo recorrió cada párrafo hasta detenerse—. Aquí, esto es bueno.

Kakashi estiró el cuello para leer.

—Vamos a hacer lo que aquí dice.

—Es el primer beso de la protagonista —dijo Kakashi—. ¿Eso servirá?

—Será tu primer beso así que sí, servirá.

—Bueno.

—Toma, léelo.

Kakashi movió sus manos.

—No, léelo tú.

—Kakashi.

—Nashira, tú eres quien me enseñará así que —le empujó el libro—. Cuento contigo.

Finalmente suspiró y tomó todo el valor que había dentro de ella.

—Bien, aquí voy.

 _«La delicada doncella descansaba en el regazo de su amado, él la miraba con tanta ternura que provocaba en la joven mujer un sinfín de emociones. Acarició sus mejillas con suavidad pasando sus pulgares por sobre ellas y poco a poco acortó la distancia que impedía que respiraran el mismo aire._

 _Sus narices chocaron levemente y antes de cerrar los ojos se miraron con ese fuerte deseo de sus corazones. Sus alientos hacían cosquillas en la piel de ambos y poco a poco se dejaron llevar por el momento. Sus labios rozaron tiernamente y entonces sucedió el tan esperado encuentro donde sus labios se unieron en ese mágico beso haciéndolos descubrir que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.»_

Nashira tragó saliva y parpadeó para eliminar las lagrimillas que se formaron en sus ojos. Le había costado trabajo volver a pronunciar aquellas palabras que escribió cuando su inocente y lastimado corazón se atrevió a redactar desde una habitación oscura.

Cerró el libro y lo puso sobre el buró, Kakashi estaba como hechizado mirándola y pensando que la manera en que Nashira leyó ese fragmento había sido única. Todos los sentimientos narrados le atravesaron los poros y sintió en carne propia la lectura.

Nashira respiró hondo una vez más antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su jefe para sentarse sobre su regazo. Kakashi estaba poniéndose frío al ser espectador de una interpretación fiel a la lectura. Sintió el peso de su asistente sobre su cuerpo y ambos se miraron sin decirse nada, no sabía si había memorizado el fragmento o estaba actuando bajo sus propios impulsos pero sus manos se levantaron casi sin darse cuenta y empezó a acariciar el rostro de Nashira.

Tacto a tacto veía con detenimiento la forma de sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas y sus labios. ¿Estaba bajo alguna especie de embrujo? Por un momento creyó que nada era real.

Nashira se estremecía con cada toque pero no podía ni quería dejar de verlo. Su pecho subía y bajaba de los nervios y sus ojos se cristalizaban por la emoción.

Kakashi lentamente acercó su rostro hasta que sus narices se encontraron, permanecieron acariciándose cuidadosamente como si fueran un par de gatitos. Entonces la calidez de sus respiraciones aumentó golpeándoles el rostro, sus labios como imanes de polos opuestos se reunían poco a poco hasta que el bello tacto se hizo partícipe.

Un suave beso selló en aquel momento los sentimientos de ambos. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sólo podían concentrarse en lo que sus bocas experimentaban. Nashira sintió el lunar de Kakashi y sus dedos se enroscaron en el cuello de su camisa; a Kakashi le hizo cosquillas un mechón del cabello de su asistente y tras varios segundos, se separaron sólo unos cuantos centímetros.

Nashira iba a hablar pero se rindió y Kakashi sin dar oportunidades ni espacios, giró sobre el colchón para recostar a su asistente y continuar con lo que dejaron pendiente.

El cálido aliento de Kakashi le estaba recorriendo todo el cuello logrando hacer que su piel se erizara. Con sus fuertes manos acarició la cintura y espalda de Nashira y ella empezó a temblar en el momento que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

Tal como aquel sueño que había tenido, y que no podía dejar de recordar, Kakashi estaba haciendo las mismas cosas pero la sensación de un mero sueño a la realidad era asombrosa. Ni siquiera era importante que los besos fueran torpes, no hacía falta un experto en la materia para estremecer su cuerpo de esa forma, lo único que importaba para ella es que se trataba de la persona a quien amaba.

Kakashi se desconocía a sí mismo y una parte de él estaba consciente de que sus acciones estaban rebasando el límite de lo permitido pero no podía dejar de besar a Nashira y ella tampoco parecía resistirse, todo eso le hizo pensar que posiblemente aunque fuera sólo un poco, Nashira le quería como a un hombre.

La última frase del párrafo resonó en sus mentes taladrando y dejando una marca perpetua.

« _Entonces sucedió el tan esperado encuentro donde sus labios se unieron en ese mágico beso haciéndolos descubrir que estaban hechos el uno para el otro._ »


	25. SIN SALIDA

**Capítulo 25.-** **"Sin salida"**

La casa estaba silenciosa y el tiempo alrededor parecía haberse detenido; dos pares de zapatos descansaban en el _genkan_ ; dos tazas de té tibio estaban sobre la mesita de centro en la sala y en la habitación, Kakashi y Nashira seguían en lo suyo.

Kakashi nunca había sentido la fuerte necesidad de besar y acariciar a otra persona como lo estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Nashira nunca pensó que fuera posible sentirse tan bien luego de tanto sufrimiento.

En el poco tiempo que llevaban en esa alcoba, Kakashi ya se estaba haciendo experto en el arte de besar y Nashira había perdido todo control de su cuerpo.

Las cosas avanzaban quizás con demasiada prisa y todo era miel sobre hojuelas hasta que el Hokage, dejándose llevar por el placer que le causaban los roces, puso una mano en un lugar prohibido. Nashira abrió los ojos y retomó la fuerza de su voluntad para apartar ligeramente al hombre sobre ella y despegar sus labios.

—Bi-bien genio, tocarme el trasero no era parte del entrenamiento.

Kakashi reaccionó y en un movimiento rápido se enderezó y quedó de rodillas sobre el colchón. Observó a su asistente quien traía el cabello alborotado y la blusa un poco subida a tal grado que podía verle el vientre, ella la bajó enseguida.

—Disculpa, de verdad lo siento.

Nashira también se levantó y Kakashi se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio. Ambos volvieron a la posición inicial que era estar sentados viendo al suelo.

—Bueno. Creo que ya aprendiste así que me voy.

—Espera.

El pie derecho de la mujer quedó a escasos centímetros de tocar el piso.

—Al menos podrías quedarte a cenar.

—¿Qué?

—Prepararé mi especialidad.

Nashira alzó una ceja.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo crees que he sobrevivido en soledad tanto tiempo?

El hombre se levantó del colchón y encendió la luz de la habitación. Abrió su armario y sacó un pantalón de chándal para estar más cómodo, luego se quitó la camisa; debido a que estaba usando una de resaque debajo de la prenda, sólo sus brazos quedaron expuestos y Nashira observó un peculiar tatuaje en la parte superior del brazo izquierdo de su jefe.

—No sabía que... Tienes tatuajes.

Kakashi volteó y se miró por encima del hombro.

—Ah. Sólo tengo uno.

—No me digas que de adolescente fuiste un rebelde.

Kakashi cerró el armario y se giró con la ropa en el antebrazo derecho.

—Hay un escuadrón especial dentro del mundo ninja, se llaman cazadores ANBU, cada miembro debe hacerse este tatuaje para ser identificado como tal. Yo alguna vez formé parte del equipo por eso es que también poseo esta marca.

Nashira se levantó y caminó hacia él para echarle un vistazo al símbolo con forma de espiral. Sus dedos lo recorrieron cuidadosamente y a su vez pensó que esa marca significaba un rango importante, muy por el contrario a la que ella tenía en su espalda que sólo simbolizaba desprestigio.

—Es bonito —aseguró y apartó su mano—. Te da estilo.

Kakashi no supo qué responder y casi de inmediato recordó algo para abordar.

—Tú también tienes una marca ¿no?

Nashira se sobresaltó y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Cuando estuvimos en aquella cabaña, te dormiste y tu blusa se bajó un poco así que vi el número que tienes en la espalda.

Nashira se sujetó de las manos para evitar el temblor de ellas, tragó saliva y se apartó unos pasos hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, no es un tatuaje después de todo —dijo ella.

—¿Puedo saber qué es? O... ¿Qué significa? Por lo que aprecié, es una marca hecha al rojo vivo... Eso, dolió incluso más que este tatuaje de mi hombro.

Nashira escondió sus manos tras la espalda y sintió cómo tocaron la madera de la puerta.

—No es nada importante, fue un accidente de cuando era niña. Ya sabes, yo como cualquier otro de mi edad era traviesa y... Bueno, pasó esto.

Kakashi iba a volver a hablar pero ella se precipitó para no darle oportunidad de retomar el tema.

—Te dejaré a solas para que te cambies de ropa, así que estaré en la sala.

Kakashi ni siquiera lo volvió a intentar, sólo afirmó con su cabeza y vio cómo su asistente salió de la habitación.

—¿Un accidente? —Pensó— ¿Qué clase de accidente te deja una marca así?

(...)

Nashira estaba sentada en el sillón, con sus manos sosteniendo el peso de su cara y sus codos apoyados sobre el regazo. Cada cosa nueva que descubría de su jefe, era una puñalada para ella porque de alguna forma ambos parecían ser lo contrario. Mientras él era admirado y alabado, ella no experimentó la misma suerte.

—Incluso siendo así de diferentes, nos hemos encontrado en el camino —musitó mientras veía su taza con el té frío—. Definitivamente estoy perdida.

Se llevó un dedo a los labios recordando la caricia de Kakashi y sintiendo ese calor en su cuerpo. Sus dedos del pie tocaron con suavidad la alfombra del piso y entre tanto recuerdo echando a volar su imaginación de lo que pudo ocurrir, el Hokage volvió a la sala con su nuevo cambio de ropa casual haciendo que su asistente despertara de su sueño casi espantada.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—S-sí, yo sólo... Nada. ¿Por qué no te has puesto tu máscara?

—Estoy en mi casa, nadie me verá de todos modos. Tú ya me conoces así que supongo que está bien quedarme de este modo. ¿O te molesta verme el rostro?

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, y bien ¿qué vas a cocinar?

Kakashi miró hacia un lado como si estuviera analizando el menú.

—Pescado a la plancha —concluyó—. Aunque también le llamo: Pescado estilo Kakashi.

Nashira frunció el ceño y se le quedó mirando así un rato.

—¿Qué?

—No eres bueno inventando nombres.

—Hmm... Pues no, yo no soy como tú, Nanako.

Nashira bufó.

—¿Quieres olvidar eso? Ya te dije por qué lo hice.

—¿Tú verdadero nombre es Nanako?

—No. Mi nombre real es Nashira Kitayaka. ¿El tuyo sí es Kakashi Hatake?

—Para ti soy: Señor Hokage.

—Apuesto a que te mueres porque te diga así sin que haya gente alrededor.

—Apuesto a que estás desesperada por hacerlo.

La mujer rodó los ojos provocando que Kakashi se riera.

—Bueno, iré a la cocina ¿quieres acompañarme?

—¡Oh! ¿El genio Kakashi le permitirá a esta pobre mortal ser espectadora de cómo cocina tan espléndido manjar de los dioses?

—Afirmativo, mi estimada mortal. Ahora, sígueme.

Sin hacer un sólo reproche, Nashira siguió a su jefe hasta la cocina donde le vio colocarse un delantal verde antes de empezar a preparar la cena. Miró sobre el fregadero los dos pescados y en un lado, las especias y demás ingredientes.

Kakashi se lavó las manos y tomó una pieza para abrirla con el cuchillo, inmediatamente hizo otro par de cortes de manera perpendicular. La técnica que empleaba parecía la de todo un experto y ella estaba asombrada observando casi sin parpadear.

Luego les colocó aceite de oliva, sal y algunas especias. Añadió rodajas de limón en el interior y pequeños trozos de cebolla finamente picada.

Kakashi estaba demasiado concentrado en su labor y Nashira seguía mirando cuan niña sorprendida, lo genial que lucía el platillo.

—¿Podrías ayudarme en algo? —Preguntó Kakashi.

—Claro, dime.

—Abre la ventana de la cocina para que se ventile, después la habitación se llenará de humo.

Nashira se dirigió hacia ella y corrió la cortina, luego movió el pestillo y levantó el vidrio. Una corriente fina de aire se metió haciéndola temblar; vio con detenimiento que el cielo estaba empezando a oscurecer, y que posiblemente llovería. El viento había traído consigo un fuerte olor a tierra húmeda.

—¿No habían dicho que el clima estaría bien?

Kakashi miró de reojo.

—¿Lloverá?

—Sí, eso es lo que parece.

—Hmm... Bueno, no tienes de qué preocuparte, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí.

Nashira empezó a toser tras casi atragantarse con su propia saliva. No había considerado la idea de que el Hokage le invitaría a quedarse.

—Esto está saliéndose de control —pensó y miró la espalda de su jefe. Recordar la sensación de sus labios sería lo único que tendría de él—. Maldición Kakashi... Ojalá pudieras quedarte conmigo —continuó hablando en su mente.

Al terminar de cocinar, Kakashi sirvió los pescados y decoró la presentación de modo que lucía como un platillo elaborado por un profesional. Nashira estaba boquiabierta saboreándose la perfecta imagen que proyectaba.

—¡Wow! ¡Kakashi se mira increíble!

Kakashi sonrió y estiró una silla para indicarle que se sentara. Nashira se avergonzó por tal acto pero no despreció su cortesía y tomó asiento; él se posicionó en la silla frente a ella.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?

—Leí varios libros de cocina, creo que esto es lo que mejor sé hacer.

—Bueno, vamos a probar qué tal te quedó.

Con los palillos, Nashira cortó un trozo y lo llevó a su boca para soplarle y después probarlo. Masticó despacio y sus ojos se abrieron admirada del espléndido sabor. Kakashi seguía expectante de su reacción.

—¡Kakashi! ¡Esto está delicioso!

Una inevitable sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al Sexto.

—¿Verdad?

—O tal vez sea el hambre.

—¡Nashira! —Reclamó y ella rió.

—Es broma, por supuesto que te ha quedado de maravilla. Tengo que reconocer que eres bueno en la cocina.

Kakashi también empezó a comer.

—Bien, eres un ninja habilidoso y con prestigio, eres el Sexto Hokage, las mujeres te adoran, sabes hacer llover, eres limpio y también eres bueno cocinando... ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?

Él se quedó en silencio mientras masticaba y pensaba en algo.

—No sé cómo mostrar mis sentimientos por los demás.

—¿Eh?

—Tú lo sabes, por eso te he pedido ayuda con esto del matrimonio.

Nashira recordó lo que Guy le había comentado. Que Kakashi era incapaz de entender las emociones de otras personas ni de comprender las propias.

—Bueno... Yo ya te he ayudado hasta donde he podido.

—No hablemos de esto, vamos a arruinar el ambiente —dijo Kakashi—. Mejor hablemos de... ¿A ti qué tan bien se te da cocinar?

Nashira escondió su mirada y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Nashira?

—Soy mala, muy mala cocinando ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿No hay alguna receta sencilla que sepas preparar? Tu tía Madoka es muy buena con sus platillos.

—Sí, pero yo no soy así. Lo he intentado, pero siempre algo sale mal. Ni siquiera puedo preparar arroz decentemente, creo que los dioses no me bendijeron con ese talento.

Kakashi dio un trago a su vaso y se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

—No te sientas mal, no es como que todos seamos buenos en absolutamente todo.

—Tú bien podrías ser una excepción, ya que hasta donde sé, nada te sale mal. Incluso aprendiste a besar con una sola prác... —Nashira dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y Kakashi la miraba esperando que continuara.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo hice bien? ¿De verdad?

Las mejillas de la mujer se sonrojaron y dejó de hablar para terminar de comer, aunque el Hokage seguía inquieto por oír el resto de su discurso.

—Por favor, dime.

—No te creas tanto Kakashi. Tal vez fue un golpe de suerte o yo soy muy poco exigente.

—Pues me da gusto saber que no soy tan malo como esperaba —se cruzó de brazos y movió la cabeza—. Por eso, he decidido que debo seguir practicando.

—Ánimo.

Nashira terminó de comer y se levantó. Tomó sus trastes y los llevó al fregadero, luego volvió por los de Kakashi, él se quedó mirando.

—Ya que me has invitado la cena, lo menos que puedo hacer es lavar los trastes.

Ella le sonrió y se dio la media vuelta para realizar dicha tarea. Por su parte, Kakashi estaba observándole la espalda, se oyó el ruido del grifo y el agua salió.

Algo dentro de Kakashi estaba emocionándose por la escena, sintió que por primera vez su casa no estaba fría ni solitaria. Sintió el calor de un verdadero hogar.

Se puso sobre sus pies y cerró la ventana.

—Nashira —habló mientras veía a través del cristal.

—¿Hmm? —Ella no volteó.

—Voy a tomar un baño. Cuando salga, quiero que todavía estés aquí.

La asistente no se movió y se quedó viendo cómo sus manos se mojaban por el chorro directo de la llave.

—Aún no empieza a llover así que podría llegar a tiempo a casa —fue lo único que dijo.

—No quiero que te vayas.

El corazón de Nashira comenzó a latir velozmente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... Bueno —Kakashi se masajeó el cuello—... La verdad es que nunca había tenido visita y de cierta forma... Me siento feliz de que estés aquí.

A Nashira le tembló el labio inferior y lo mordió para detener su movimiento. Continuó enjuagando el plato y contestó lo más serena posible.

—Está bien. Me quedaré.

Kakashi respiró aliviado.

—Gracias.

(...)

Nashira se lavaba los dientes y se limpiaba con un enjuague bucal. Había terminado de bañarse y estaba frente al espejo del baño de su jefe. Estaba fascinada con lo reluciente de cada parte de la casa; y pensaba en lo grandioso que era el Sexto.

—No debería ser así, pero ahora siento más celos de ti Kazumi —masculló viendo sus ojos en el reflejo del espejo—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ganarme el corazón de Kakashi?

Llevó su mano sobre su hombro y estiró un poco más para alcanzar a tocar la marca en su espalda. La odiaba, era una marca maldita que le había causado sufrimiento no sólo el día que la recibió sino desde ese día en delante.

—Hoy será un sueño —musitó mientras colocaba su mano en la perilla de la puerta—. Mañana volveré a mi realidad y me iré.

Giró el pomo y salió, cerró la puerta a su espalda y caminó por el pasillo. Vio la luz encendida en la habitación de Kakashi y caminó hacia allí, dio dos golpecitos al muro y después oyó su ronca voz.

—¿Terminaste?

Lo encontró sentado sobre la cama con un libro en sus manos, no tardó en darse cuenta que era Icha Icha Tácticas.

—Sí, ya terminé. ¿En dónde dormiré?

Kakashi soltó el libro de un extremo y con su mano golpeó el colchón de su lado izquierdo. A Nashira casi se le paraliza el corazón al ver eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo crees que dormiré a un lado tuyo?

—¿Por qué no? Ya hemos dormido juntos antes.

—Fue porque estabas enfermo.

Kakashi cerró el libro y lo puso en un lado, se levantó y la tomó de los hombros empujándola suavemente hacia su sitio.

—¡Kakashi!

—Nashira, necesito que hagas esto.

—¿Por qué? —Se quejó y Kakashi la sentó sobre la cama.

—Porque es el entrenamiento.

—Ya nos besamos —reclamó.

—Exacto, dormir juntos será pan comido.

Nashira se indignó y vio cómo Kakashi apagaba la luz y sólo se quedaba la lámpara encendida.

—No, tú dijiste que después del beso me podía ir si quería.

—Pero aún no soy bueno.

—Kakashi, no volveré a besarte, además... ¿Pa-para qué demonios tenemos que dormir juntos? Esto no era parte del trato, se llama acoso sexual.

—Se llama ser bondadoso el uno con el otro —corrigió.

—No hagas esto, vas a casarte pronto y...

—Justamente por eso Nashira, porque voy a casarme es que quiero hacer esto.

Nashira frunció el ceño.

—¡¿A caso me estás usando como tu despedida de soltero?!

—Por supuesto que no, estás ayudándome a entrenar para cuando yo tenga que hacer estas cosas con mi esposa.

—Uy sí señor —se puso las manos en las caderas—. Entonces ¿yo soy con la que ensayarás todo lo que le harás a Kazumi? ¿Qué? ¿También quieres que tengamos sexo para el día que tengas que ponerlo en práctica?

Kakashi se quedó callado mirándola. Había pensando en responder algo interesante pero se abstuvo.

—Sólo te estoy pidiendo que te quedes aquí, no haré nada que no quieras que haga.

Nashira dejó su pose defensiva y relajó los hombros, bajó la mirada.

—Tú de verdad eres malo entendiendo los sentimientos de los demás —dijo con tristeza, luego sintió la mano de Kakashi en su mejilla y volvieron a mirarse.

—No sé Nashira, tal vez no debería sentirme así pero...

Ella se quedó quieta escuchando, repentinamente su jefe había cambiado su tono.

—Me gustó besarte.

La cara de la mujer comenzó a arder y sintió que se le escapaba el aire. Aprovechando tal muestra de distracción, Kakashi la estiró y la rodeó con sus brazos apoyando su pecho en la espalda de su asistente. Ella estaba temblando y él lo notó.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Kakashi? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. ¿Está mal?

—Sí. Está muy mal.

Permanecieron así un momento, luego Nashira empezó a sentirse más relajada y recostó la espalda en el pecho de él.

—Kakashi...

—¿Hmm?

—¿Por qué decidiste ser ninja?

—Mi padre era un excelente shinobi —explicó con un tono tranquilo—, era muy reconocido. Yo quería ser como él.

—¿Y lo lograste? Quiero decir, claro que lo lograste. Eres el líder de una aldea.

Los brazos de Kakashi apretaron más el cuerpo de Nashira.

—No. Mi padre era más sensato que yo; él entendía los sentimientos de los demás por eso se casó con mamá.

—¿Y tu mamá?

—Ella murió cuando yo era más pequeño, por lo que no puedo recordarla.

Nashira imaginó a un Kakashi creciendo en soledad sin el amor y cariño de una familia. Aunque su padre estuvo allí sus primeros años, el resto de su vida había sido ausencia pura.

—Kakashi...

—Dime.

—¿Crees que cuando te cases con Kazumi... Vas a ser feliz?

Él se tomó su tiempo para responder. Nashira sintió cómo la respiración de su jefe era lenta y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo era todo lo que le bastaba en ese momento.

—Creo que estoy confundido.

—¿Confundido?

—Kazumi es una buena mujer, es amable, inteligente y bondadosa... Pero, no creo ser capaz de complementar lo que ella es. Quiero decir, sé que sería una buena esposa pero yo no soy un hombre amoroso.

Nashira prestó atención a la escena que en esos momentos se vivía, él la "obligó" a quedarse, le preparó la cena y la tenía rodeada por sus brazos mientras estaban sentados sobre el colchón de su cama mirando hacia la pared, ambientado con la luz de la lámpara y la tranquilidad de la noche.

Si eso no era ser amoroso ¿entonces qué era?

Carraspeó y se acomodó sobre la cama para estar un poco más a la altura de su jefe. Lo sabía, ella no se quedaría con él y no había manera de que sucediera. Ni siquiera entendía lo que Kakashi sentía por ella, pero estaba convencida de algo, y eso era su amor por él. El cariño que alguna vez sintió por Keito no se comparaba a lo que experimentaba con el hombre de cabellos plateados, él era alguien imponente, supremo y sencillo. Su mundo se puso de cabeza de un modo repentino y cuando menos se había dado cuenta ya tenía sentimientos por él.

Kakashi sería su único y último gran amor y ella aprovecharía esa noche porque tenía el presentimiento de que no habría más, nunca jamás.

—Sai me dijo que quieres que vaya a trabajar a la Academia Ninja.

—Es cierto. Estuve hablando con el nuevo director y creo que sería bueno para ti estar allí.

—Sí, sería lo mejor. Sólo me quedaré poco tiempo.

—¿Piensas irte de Konoha?

Ella asintió.

—¿Por qué?

—Tal vez porque no hay un sólo lugar que conozca donde quiera quedarme por siempre.

Pero mentía, porque en ese momento lo único en que podía pensar era que quería quedarse en la casa de Kakashi para siempre, mientras él también estuviera allí.

—A partir del lunes puedes empezar. Te llevaré personalmente para que conozcas a Iruka, él es el director.

—Te lo agradezco. Bueno, vamos a dormir.

Kakashi apagó la luz y ambos se acostaron boca arriba, se cubrieron con una manta acolchada y se quedaron callados oyendo cómo el viento se intensificaba por lo que parecía que llovería pronto.

—Si truena, puedes abrazarme —ofreció Kakashi.

—¿Puedo abrazarte aunque no suceda?

Los dedos de Nashira apretaron el borde de la cobija por la pena de su interrogante, Kakashi ni siquiera le contestó, sólo le pasó un brazo por debajo de la cabeza indicándole que estaba bien hacerlo.

—No volveremos a vernos como antes —dijo ella—. Ahora estaremos trabajando en distintos lugares.

—Es verdad. ¿Vas a extrañarme? —Se rió esperando que ella dijera algo para molestarlo.

—Sí.

Kakashi dejó de reírse. Comparó la sensación del abrazo de Kazumi con el tacto de su asistente, entendió por primera vez que le resultaba más cómodo estar cerca de la mujer de cabellos azules y flexionó su brazo para acurrucarla a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es para que no tengas frío.

Nashira levantó la cara y aunque no podía ver del todo el rostro de su jefe, sentía su respiración pegándole en la frente.

—Kakashi.

—¿Sí?

—Todo lo que ha pasado, lo que está sucediendo y lo que resulte... Olvidémoslo mañana.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Nashira pasó una mano por el pecho de Kakashi y se puso de lado, él se estremeció.

—Somos jefe-empleada ¿lo recuerdas? No deberíamos estar así.

—No deberíamos —contestó él—. Tienes razón Nashira.

—Dime maestra Nashira.

Kakashi rió.

—¿Y a qué viene eso tan de pronto?

—Yo soy quien te está enseñando ¿no? Por eso estoy aquí.

—Pero hace rato dijiste que el alumno había superado al maestro.

—No dije tal cosa. Dije que aprendías rápido, pero aún no me has superado.

Kakashi puso su mano libre sobre la de su asistente y atrapó sus dedos.

—¿Hay algo más que me debas enseñar antes de que amanezca?

El calor que les invadía los hizo decir cosas que jamás hubiesen dicho en una situación normal, y ambos lo sabían.

—Señor Hokage —susurró y a Kakashi se le puso la piel como carne de gallina—, pido su autorización.

—Pa-para ¿qué? —Kakashi tragó saliva y sintió cómo la nariz de su asistente le hacía cosquillas tras la oreja.

—Para besarlo.

Kakashi cerró los ojos sintiéndose culpable por lo que su cuerpo estaba manifestando. Ese calor insoportable que le corría de pies a cabeza y sus deseos de hacer cosas prohibidas, tuvo que poner mucho esfuerzo para no caer en la tentación.

—Tiene usted mi permiso —dijo en un susurro.

Nashira se arrastró un poco más hacia arriba y buscó sus labios, lo cuales le esperaban con impaciencia. Tras haber roto la barrera del contacto en aquella tarde, esa noche resultaron más fáciles las muestras de afecto entre ambos.

—Sólo una cosa —pidió ella entre besos.

—¿Qué? —Apenas pudo contestar Kakashi.

—No me toques partes indebidas o me detendré.

—De acuerdo.

Aunque la tensión sexual era fuerte, ambos supieron mantenerse lejos de llegar a la siguiente fase. Para Nashira era un momento mágico, que aunque la hacía sumamente feliz, también le recordaba que el costo por esa noche de besos sería tan trágico y cruel, incluso más doloroso que lo vivido en su juventud.

Para Kakashi, no era el simple entrenamiento del que habló y habló para convencerse. Era la prueba definitiva que tanto buscó para saber si estaba en lo correcto; Nashira era una mujer maravillosa y ni Kazumi podría reemplazarla.

(...)

El día llegó, estaba nublado todavía y las calles llenas de charcos pues la noche anterior llovió muy fuerte. Kakashi vio la claridad a través de la cortina y sintió la respiración de la mujer que descansaba en sus brazos.

La observó quieta mientras dormía y llevó un mechó de su cabello tras la oreja. Aturdido de sus pensamientos, sintió ese temor que quería evitar aunque era demasiado tarde.

Su pulgar acarició la mejilla de Nashira y la recordó en el primer día que se conocieron. Seguía pensando que si no hubiese ido a ese mercado en esos momentos ella no estaría en la misma habitación que él y le resultó paradójico cómo el destino cruel le había jugado esa sucia broma. Ella le ayudaría a entender a las mujeres pero él ahora sólo quería entenderla a ella. Nashira sería su guía para escoger a la mejor esposa y él, él quería que fuera ella.

Abrumado por sus sentimientos y lo catastrófico que era haberse dado cuenta tan tarde, pensaba una y otra vez qué pasaría si renunciaba a todo. ¿Qué pasaría si Nashira también lo quisiera a él?

Pero él conocía poco de la vida de su asistente, ella le contó de su amor fallido y lo mucho que sufrió por ese engaño. Él no sería por mucho diferente a Keito si también terminaba lastimándola.

 _«Siempre, por alguna razón termino hiriendo a los que me aman. No quiero ser un monstruo para ti, no me lo perdonaría nunca.»_

Aprovechando su inconsciencia, Kakashi abrazó a Nashira y apoyó su cara en la cabeza de ésta oliendo el perfume del shampoo de su baño.

Debatiéndose en qué debería hacer, si decirle o no de sus sentimientos, pensó en las diversas posibilidades y cerró los ojos al caer en la cuenta de que no había una salida.

 _«No hay manera de que estemos juntos.»_

Su mano acarició la espalda de la mujer y en ese último tacto, se despidió del único momento a solas que tendría con ella en sus brazos. Resignado a vivir con el secreto por lo que le quedaba de vida.

La despedida en la puerta fue silenciosa y ya no podían verse como antes, no podría ser igual nunca jamás.

Nashira alzó la vista titubeante para ver a Kakashi y trató de sonreír para él, hizo una reverencia y Kakashi se le quedó mirando.

—Gracias por todo hasta ahora —dijo él haciendo que ella se enderezara.

—Lo mismo digo.

—El lunes, te esperaré a la misma hora y después iremos a la Academia.

Ella asintió.

—Sobre lo que pasó anoche...

—Podemos olvidarlo —expresó Nashira—. No tiene caso retener esa información.

Kakashi se rascó la sien.

—Bien.

—Hasta el lunes Kakashi —ella alzó su mano—. Nos vemos.

No pudo decir nada más, simplemente se dio la media vuelta para marcharse y Kakashi se quedó con ganas de ir tras ella.

(...)

Cada paso lejos de allí era doloroso, y Nashira estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas en no mirar atrás. La noche anterior había sido tan feliz, pero la felicidad y ella no eran cosas que pudieran estar relacionadas; siempre que le pasaba algo bueno, rápidamente ocurría algo malo.

Se detuvo cuando la casa de Kakashi estuvo lo suficientemente distante, y aunque no miró en dirección a ésta, se quedó observando el cielo gris.

Sus ojos estaban cristalizados y el frío de la mañana era todavía más helado que cualquier otro día.

—Te quiero, Kakashi —dijo en voz baja con profundo sufrimiento—. ¿Por qué?

Se limpió los ojos y entonces vio a lo lejos a una pareja que caminaba. No tardó en darse cuenta que se trataba de Keito y su esposa; iban platicando de algo y el niño que corría jugando a brincar sobre los charcos, era el hijo menor de ambos.

Nashira se abrazó a sí misma, descubriendo que de lo que alguna vez que sintió por ese hombre, no quedaba nada. La única sensación existente al verle a él y a su mujer, era quizás rencor por el dolor que vivió y la amargura de sus días de juventud.

Si de algo estaba segura, era que aunque Kakashi no se quedaría con ella, podría recordarle con cariño cuando de anciana se sentara a ver el cielo.

Sonrió amargamente y sintió ese nudo en su garganta. Salió del trance emocional en que se encontraba cuando oyó la voz del niño.

—¡Señorita! ¡Señorita!

Ella volteó y notó que el pequeño le saludaba muy animado agitando sus manos en el aire, ante el asombro y el temor de ver que Keito y su esposa estaban a punto de mirar hacia ella, se cubrió el rostro con el bolso y salió corriendo lejos de allí.

El niño se detuvo cuando la vio huir, en su inocente pensamiento, creyó que posiblemente Nashira no lo reconoció.

(...)

Había sido el fin de semana más largo que Kakashi jamás llegó a sentir. Parado frente al cubículo donde Nashira trabajaba, seguía a la espera de que ella llegara. Los demás empleados se preguntaban por qué el Hokage había estado tan callado y con una expresión de duelo.

Oyó el sonido de las puertas automáticas y miró atrás, vio que Nashira entraba muy sutilmente queriendo esconder el rostro de todos como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

Ella finalmente se acercó y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin decirse nada hasta que Kakashi comenzó a hablar.

—¿Estás lista?

—Supongo.

Kakashi miró a Sai y a Shikamaru que estaban a lo lejos y les hizo una señal para que se aproximaran. Ellos obedecieron y se acercaron a ambos.

—Señor Hokage —dijo Shikamaru.

—A partir de hoy, Nashira estará trabajando en la Academia Ninja —les explicó—. Así se ha decidido.

Ella tímidamente extendió su mano para despedirse de los shinobis.

—Fue un gusto poder trabajar estos meses con todos ustedes.

Sai estrechó su mano.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Nos ayudaste mucho —habló Shikamaru—, gracias. Vamos a extrañarte.

—Bueno, la llevaré con Iruka —Kakashi caminó—. Vamos Nashira.

Nashira se despidió por última vez haciendo una reverencia. Sai y Shikamaru les observaron cuando se retiraron del edificio, y detrás del barandal de la escalera, Koharu también.

Kakashi hubiera deseado que el camino fuera más largo, pero en esa ocasión sintió que fue más corto de lo habitual a pesar de que no apresuró sus pasos.

No hablaron entre ellos, dejaron que los sonidos de la calle hicieran lo propio y las pisadas de sus zapatos ambientaran la caminata.

El gran edificio estaba frente a ellos, entraron y Kakashi la dirigió hasta la oficina del principal. Tocó la puerta y oyó la voz de Iruka desde el interior, Kakashi giró el pomo y asomó la cabeza.

—Señor director...

—Sexto, qué bueno verte.

—Vine a dejar a su nueva asistente.

Tras esa frase, Kakashi se hizo a la idea de que en efecto, Nashira pasaría de ser su asistente a ser la de Iruka. La sonrisa en sus labios se borró, aunque nadie pudo darse cuenta de ello debido a la máscara.

—Déjame conocerla.

Nashira entró a la oficina y saludó con cortesía.

—Buenos días señor, soy Nashira Kitayaka.

Iruka se acercó a estrechar su mano.

—Iruka Umino. Es un placer poder conocerte, Kakashi me habló mucho de ti.

Kakashi se avergonzó y movió su cabeza en negación sin que Nashira lo viera, Iruka rió al mirarlo.

—Espero que te sientas cómoda aquí.

—Gracias.

—Nashira, Iruka es el director de esta academia, él está a cargo de todos los alumnos de la institución. También es un shinobi, es muy reconocido por sus buenas enseñanzas.

Iruka se apenó y rió.

—Qué amable —contestó—. Aunque trabajar directamente con el Sexto Hokage debió ser asombroso, aquí no tendrás tantas tareas por hacer. Pero aún así, es un trabajo importante y contamos contigo.

Nashira hizo una reverencia.

—Daré lo mejor de mí.

Kakashi e Iruka conectaron miradas, el castaño asintió y Nashira no comprendió qué tanto se dijeron con ese gesto.

—Será bueno que ustedes dos se despidan.

Nashira se sonrojó y caminó fuera de la dirección con el Hokage, avanzaron por el pasillo y se pararon. Kakashi no sabía exactamente qué debía decir, estuvo inquieto moviendo su pie.

—Es hora de que vuelva a la Torre.

Ella entrelazó sus manos frente a su vientre.

—Sí, tienes mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Gracias por... Tus consejos. He aprendido gracias a ti.

—Lo mismo digo. Antes odiaba a los ninjas, debido a que estuve cerca de tantos comprendí cosas que en mi vida creí poder experimentar.

—Nashira... Si alguna vez quieres, puedes ir a la Torre y visitarme.

Nashira sonrió apenada.

—Los demás verían mal que yo vaya a verte. Tomando en cuenta que ahora eres un hombre comprometido y tu futura esposa está tan cerca.

Kakashi se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una pulsera tejida de color azul con dos cuentas rojas y un par de plumillas blancas de ave. Tomó la mano de Nashira y se la colocó, ella se quedó pasmada observando.

—¿Y esto?

—Es un obsequio.

—¿Por qué?

Kakashi terminó de poner la pulsera y retiró su mano.

—Por agradecimiento.

Nashira se miró la muñeca y apreció los detalles del objeto.

—No tengo nada para darte —expresó avergonzada.

—De hecho, ya me has dado demasiado. Por favor, consérvala.

Ella quiso abrazarlo por última vez pero en esos momentos dejaban de ser jefe - empleada, terminaban la única relación que los mantenía cerca y poco a poco cada quien tomaba su camino.

—Gracias... Señor Hokage.

Kakashi rió por lo bajo, más amargamente que contento.

—Por alguna razón, esa expresión ahora es penosa.

—Es así como debo llamarte ahora.

Kakashi puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer.

—Cuídate.

Nashira lo miró a sus ojos negros y brillantes.

—También tú.

Sin más palabras qué decirse, Kakashi apartó su mano y giró los talones para retirarse. Nashira sintió que el corazón se le partiría en mil pedazos, y respiró resignada a un hecho que tarde o temprano sucedería.

 _«Las cosas buenas duran tan poco, y uno las empieza a disfrutar hasta que están por llegar a su final»_

La figura de Kakashi desapareció cuando dobló por el pasillo a la derecha. Iruka observó desde la ventana de su oficina, cómo su nueva asistente permanecía viendo hacia un sitio donde ya no había nada ni nadie.

—Kakashi —pensó—... Estoy seguro que ésta ha sido una decisión difícil para ti.


	26. RECHAZO

**Capítulo 26.-** **"Rechazo"**

Tres días habían pasado desde que Nashira comenzó su semana laboral en La Academia Ninja. Kazumi no había regresado a casa todavía, pues seguía a la espera de que Kakashi hiciera oficial el matrimonio. El Hokage no se tomó mucho tiempo para verla, sólo la saludaba cuando se encontraban ocasionalmente en el pasillo de la Torre o en las horas de comida.

Cada vez que Kakashi entraba al edificio, veía con pena el cubículo vacío donde antes estuvo su asistente. De nueva cuenta Shikamaru se estuvo haciendo cargo del trabajo.

Kakashi volvía derrotado a su oficina, se dejaba caer sobre el asiento y pegaba su mejilla a la superficie del escritorio mirando con cansancio y aburrimiento hacia cualquier parte.

—Me voy a volver loco.

Cerraba sus ojos y recordaba momentos con la mujer de cabello azul, si hubiera sabido que terminaría así de enamorado, jamás hubiera desaprovechado el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Ya habían transcurrido tres largos e infernales días sin verla y odiaba la sensación matutina de tener que levantarse a trabajar sabiendo que ella no estaría allí para molestarlo o insultarlo.

Por su lado, Nashira estaba ocupada acomodando registros de estudiantes que presentarían el examen de graduación, Iruka estaba agradecido con Kakashi por haberle recomendado a una asistente tan productiva. Ella rara vez hablaba de su trabajo con el Hokage, pero siempre se refería a él como un hombre ejemplar.

La mujer terminó con un puñado de hojas y tomó otro, luego vio el apellido de un estudiante en particular logrando captar toda su atención.

 _«Isao Kurosawa»_

En la fotografía se observaba a un joven muchacho de doce años con el cabello color café y los ojos grises. Sin duda alguna se trataba del hijo de Keito, el hermano mayor del pequeño recién ingresado Kuroyi; Nashira pensó que el menor se parecía más a su padre ya que éste tenía los ojos color miel como él.

—Nashira.

Ella dejó de ver las hojas y miró hacia arriba encontrándose con Iruka.

—Director, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

Iruka sonrió amablemente.

—Es tu hora de comida.

Nashira miró hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared y se sorprendió, estaba tan concentrada con su trabajo que el tiempo se le fue demasiado rápido.

—Es cierto, qué despistada soy.

—Debo decir que estás haciendo un buen trabajo, definitivamente necesitábamos ayuda con tanto papeleo de por medio.

—Me satisface saber que estoy siendo de utilidad.

Se puso sobre sus pies y tomó su bolso.

—Por favor, adelante. Nos veremos aquí en una hora —dijo Iruka y se marchó.

Nashira caminó hacia el comedor de la academia, pero al asomarse miró demasiados profesores ninjas y se sintió intimidada así que decidió que comería en el patio de la escuela.

Se sentó en una jardinera de cemento con vista al bosque, el frío de la superficie la hizo estremecer pero pronto olvidó la sensación. Sacó su caja de almuerzo y se le quedó mirando, su tía lo había preparado mientras tenían la conversación prohibida en la que la tía Madoka le cuestionaba si ella y el Hokage habían cruzado la línea aquella noche. A Nashira le costó trabajo convencer a la anciana de que no pasó nada.

A unos treinta metros de distancia, Nashira vio cómo un profesor enseñaba a sus alumnos a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo y sin quererlo se imaginó a un Kakashi pequeño aprendiendo a luchar. La fotografía que vio en la casa de éste, le había servido para guardar la memoria de un niño de cabellos grises.

—Debió ser muy lindo.

Mordió una bola de arroz y continuó observando, aunque sus ojos estaban puestos sobre aquellos niños, su mente divagaba trayendo consigo sucesos que alguna vez la hicieron feliz cuando era pequeña.

El día avanzó con aparente calma, no había mucho ruido en las oficinas de administración en comparación con el resto del edificio, los estudiantes no solían merodear por la sala de maestros ni la oficina del director.

La jornada laboral finalizó y todos comenzaron a ir a casa, Nashira salió de la academia y tomó una vereda distinta hacia el hogar de su tía. El camino estaba demasiado solitario para ser de día todavía, pero no le dio mucha importancia hasta que dos hombres relativamente sospechosos, salieron de un lado del trayecto incorporándose al camino y empezaron a seguirla.

Su corazón latió con fuerza en el momento que sintió el peligro acercarse; uno de los sujetos le agarró el brazo y le estiró el bolso queriendo quitárselo, Nashira se aferró al tirante del accesorio para evitarlo; el otro hombre la rodeó con sus brazos impidiendo que pudiera moverse y le cubrió la boca para que no gritara.

Poniendo toda la fuerza que tenía, se zarandeó queriendo liberarse y dobló su rodilla para pegarle en la entrepierna al tipo que no la soltaba, sin embargo, falló.

—¡Debes cooperar si no quieres salir lastimada!

La desesperación le estaba invadiendo y mantenía una lucha constante para no rendirse, a pesar de que tenía miedo.

Cuando pensó que no podría hacer nada y que sólo le quedaba resignarse, el tipo que la sometía con sus brazos aflojó el agarre y terminó en el suelo inconsciente. Luego, el hombre frente a ella y que le había arrebatado el bolso, miró asustado hacia un lado y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar debido a que un par de golpes lo sofocaron y se desmayó.

Nashira agarró el bolso y lo abrazó y vio en dirección opuesta para conocer a su salvador, el descubrimiento fue asombroso, un muchacho delgado y alto con gruesas cejas y una llamativa vestimenta verde la había ayudado de esos criminales. Detrás de éste, se encontraba el hombre en la silla de ruedas.

—Qué bueno que he llegado a tiempo —dijo el joven y sonrió con amplitud casi provocando un destello con sus blanca dentadura—. Es usted amiga de Guy sensei ¿verdad?

Guy se aproximó y puso su mano sobre uno de los costados de su discípulo.

—Buen trabajo, Lee.

—Gracias por ayudarme —Nashira tomó las manos del moreno y lo miró con sus ojos brillantes—. De verdad muchas gracias.

Lee se sonrojó y sus cejas temblaron por la emoción. Sus labios se movían hacia arriba y abajo como si anhelara expresar algo pero no podía, estaba muy conmovido.

—Es mi discípulo Rock Lee —presentó Guy—, un chico extraordinario.

—No soy mejor que usted, sensei.

—Pensé que eran padre e hijo —confesó Nashira—, me disculpo.

—Bueno... Técnicamente Lee es como un hijo para mí, así que no deberías disculparte.

—Creí que Konoha sería más tranquila pero veo que me equivoqué, la verdad es que estaba aterrada.

Guy y Lee se miraron y asintieron con un movimiento de sus cabezas. Luego regresaron la vista a la mujer.

—Señorita, usted no es ninja ¿verdad?

Nashira negó.

—Como buen amigo del Sexto Hokage, me gustaría poder ayudarte —Guy levantó su pulgar—. Lee y yo somos excelentes en el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo y defensa personal así que podemos enseñarte algunos movimientos.

—De ese modo, usted ya no tendría por qué preocuparse por asaltantes. Los derrotaría en un santiamén.

Nashira arrugó la frente y se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno... Suena fantástico pero no tengo mucho dinero para pagar clases de defensa personal.

Guy rió estruendosamente.

—No necesitas pagarnos, lo haremos por mero gusto.

—Guy sensei se caracteriza por ser un hombre amable con todo el mundo —explicó Lee.

—Sólo di que sí y comenzaremos, no lo pienses tanto muchacha, esto puede ser beneficioso para ti.

Nashira pensó en qué tanto podría cambiar su vida si aprendía de ambos varones. Se cruzó de brazos y se imaginó a sí misma como una mujer fuerte, no tanto como un ninja pero sí lo suficiente para alguien de su mismo nivel.

—Está bien —les miró con determinación—. Cuento con ustedes.

(...)

La tarde había caído y Kakashi sólo pudo ver por la ventana que el día fue demasiado largo pues, viendo el reloj, ya eran casi las ocho. Se despojó de su túnica y se puso el chaleco táctico. Estaba guardando en su mochila unos pergaminos cuando escuchó dos golpecitos en la puerta, su mirada viajó hasta la entrada para localizar una Kazumi tímida que le miraba con sus brillantes iris azules mientras su mano se apoyaba sobre la madera de la puerta entreabierta.

—Kazumi, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Ya se va a casa?

Kakashi continuó metiendo papeles en su mochila.

—Sí, ya se pasó mi hora de salida.

—Estaba pensando... ¿Por qué no cenamos juntos? —Kakashi se detuvo al oír la propuesta— Quiero decir, si usted quiere enamorarse de mí ¿cómo podría lograrlo si no me ha tratado? Sería un buen momento para conocernos.

Kazumi abandonó su posición y caminó hacia el interior quedándose quieta frente al escritorio.

—¿Qué opina?

Kakashi tragó saliva y miró el mapa extendido en la mesa, lo enroscó para guardarlo y luego volteó con la mujer.

—De acuerdo.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Podemos ordenar algo y comer en la habitación? —Preguntó Kazumi.

—Si así lo deseas, así será.

(...)

La habitación asignada a la hija del Señor Feudal, era un cuarto amplio de la Torre del Hokage. Tenía una pequeña sala de estar, un baño, y discretamente apartado, una sección donde ella podía descansar. Koharu anticipó todo para la llegada de la muchacha intentando brindarle el mejor trato posible y confiando que Kakashi pronto la tomaría como esposa.

Kakashi no estaba especialmente emocionado por compartir un momento a solas con ella, mas la mujer estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Acomodó los platos en la mesita y él se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, logró captar el mensaje que estaba enviándole: Que ella sería una buena esposa.

Se esmeraba mucho en complacer al Hokage y siempre tenía esa mueca en sus labios para él; muy por el contrario Nashira le había mostrado sus facetas de dolor, tristeza y alegría. A su antigua asistente realmente no le importaba compartir aquellas cosas con él.

—Kazumi —finalmente se decidió a hablar, ella estaba sirviendo la bebida—... ¿No prefieres estar en un lugar donde alguien se encargue de atender tus necesidades? Eres la hija del Señor Feudal, estoy seguro que antes de estar aquí, has vivido en comodidades.

—¿Es una indirecta para decirme que me vaya?

Kakashi movió sus manos en el aire.

—No se trata de eso, verás... Yo soy un hombre muy ocupado y aburrido, no creo que puedas ser feliz con alguien así. Debe haber muchos hombres de prestigio que estés enamorados de ti.

Ella se sentó un lado de Kakashi.

—No me importan los demás, mi corazón sólo le pertenece a usted.

—Pero ¿cómo podrías quererme si no me conoces lo suficiente? Puede ser que hay algo de mí que probablemente no te gustará si lo descubres.

La mano de Kazumi se posicionó sobre la del Hokage y suavemente la acarició.

—Dudo mucho que haya algo que no me guste de usted. ¿A caso no hay nada que le guste de mí?

Ella lo miró con intensidad y Kakashi no se pudo mover, se quedó perdido en los bonitos ojos de la mujer.

—La apariencia física no lo es todo.

—Yo seré una buena esposa y me encargaré de que usted sea feliz siempre. Voy a renunciar a mi herencia para vivir una vida de tranquilidad y amor a su lado ¿eso no es suficiente?

Kakashi permaneció en silencio.

—Creo... Creo que usted es del tipo que necesita un empujoncito para avanzar, así que si no le molesta...

Antes de poder reaccionar, Kazumi le bajó con cuidado la máscara y besó sus labios. Una estremecedora sensación fría le corrió por todo el cuerpo, aunque aquel beso no duró más de cinco segundos, el tiempo fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir que sus huesos se habían congelado.

Era diferente, la percepción de aquel suave y corto ósculo tenía una diferencia desabrida y abismal cuando recordaba los besos con Nashira. A pesar de que Kazumi se había sonrojado y estaba evitando su mirada, Kakashi no podía decir nada para destruir esa atmósfera de vacío que se había formado.

—Lo lamento —dijo ella con tono de arrepentimiento—. Me he dejado llevar por mis impulsos, de verdad lo siento —se arrodilló y Kakashi reaccionó para levantarla del suelo.

—Basta, no hagas esto.

—Le he faltado al respeto y no debí —sus cejas estaban fruncidas y Kakashi vio en ella una expresión de dolor—. Pero usted no sabe lo que se siente querer besar a la persona que le gusta y no poder hacerlo.

 _«Te equivocas Kazumi.»_

—Vamos, no te sientas mal. Mejor vamos a cenar ¿sí?

—¿Está molesto conmigo?

—No, no. No te mentiré, me has tomado por sorpresa pero no es el fin del mundo ¿eh?

Kakashi tomó su vaso y empezó a beber de golpe, Kazumi se encogió de hombros y apoyó sus manos en su regazo.

—Ése fue mi primer beso —reveló y Kakashi casi se ahoga con el líquido—. Yo quería que fuera con la persona que amo.

Kakashi lentamente giró el rostro y vio las mejillas rosadas de la mujer, ella se mordía el labio inferior y se veía muy avergonzada. Sin quererlo pensó en Nashira y la imaginó con la misma reacción cuando besó a Keito, tan tímida y feliz.

Sintió un ardor en el estómago al crear en su mente la historia que vivió su ex asistente con el shinobi. Keito engañó a Nashira logrando que ella se enamorara de él y después simplemente la abandonó. Él y Keito no serían muy distintos si seguía estando con Kazumi mientras pensaba en Nashira.

La noche no sería tan corta como deseaba, luego de la cena, se retiró a su casa mientras pateaba las piedras que se encontraba en el camino. Se sentía miserable.

Tras una espantosa velada intentando conciliar el sueño, Kakashi llegó a su oficina muy temprano por la mañana con dos notables ojeras y una mirada de odio rotundo por la vida.

Se dejó caer en su silla y suspiró resignado al aburrimiento rutinario, miró con recelo el reloj y bufó.

Vio debajo de su escritorio para recoger un bolígrafo y entonces la memoria de una asistente escondida entre sus piernas y el mueble fue la causante de su vacío existencial. Cada cosa le recordaba a ella y simplemente se estaba volviendo loco al no poder verla.

Apretó el bolígrafo con molestia y a punto de lanzarlo se quedó con la mano en el aire cuando Shikamaru entró a la oficina con un portapapeles en la mano.

—Señor tengo los temas pendientes a tratar. Usted me indicará qué día quiere que los programe.

Kakashi echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

—Dímelos.

—Reunión con los constructores del sector B de la aldea, revisar los contratos de energía, revisión de gastos de la Academia Ninja así como la preparación de los exámenes para genin —Kakashi enderezó la cabeza—, e inspección al hospital de Konoha.

—Hoy iré a revisar los gastos de la academia. Las demás cosas anótalas para el resto de la semana, excepto el sábado, no quiero hacer mucho ese día. O mejor, pospón lo que falta para el lunes entrante.

—Ah... Sí señor —Shikamaru escribió en el papel—. Aunque bueno... Shizune pensaba que hoy iría usted a ver lo del control de medicinas.

—No puedo —Kakashi se levantó y se acomodó el chaleco—, acabo de recordar que los exámenes genin están cerca y que Iruka necesita que veamos lo de los gastos del material y esas cosas.

Shikamaru parpadeó y escondió una sonrisa burlona, sus cejas se levantaron con esfuerzo visible como si eso impidiera que la risa se le escapara.

—¿Qué? —Kakashi le miró.

—Nada —respondió—. Entonces hoy irá a revisar lo de la academia. ¿A qué hora lo programo?

—No hace falta, me iré ahora mismo.

—Sí, señor.

—Probablemente me tardaré —dijo Kakashi y Shikamaru apretó los labios y escondió el rostro tras el portapapeles.

—Sí, como diga. Tómese su tiempo.

—La verdad sí, estas juntas requieren atención ¿verdad? —Kakashi movía la cabeza queriendo creerse su mentira.

—Por supuesto.

—Si los consejeros preguntan por mí, diles que estoy ocupado. No entres en muchos detalles, no eres empleado de ellos así que no tienes por qué darles explicaciones.

—Claro.

Kakashi no dijo más y ambos salieron de la oficina, luego cada quien se fue por su lado. Con aparente discreción y tranquilidad, el Hokage salió del edificio y caminó con lentitud por la banqueta. Una vez que estuvo lejos de la torre, apresuró el paso y brincó a las ramas de los árboles y techos para llegar pronto a la academia.

Se detuvo, se acomodó el cabello y entró. Llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y paseaba por los pasillos como si no sintiera emoción alguna. Los ninjas que se lo topaban, lo saludaban respetuosamente y él sólo atinaba a alzar una mano y sonreír sin mucho interés.

Llegó entonces a la recepción y sus oscuros ojos vieron la melena azulada de una asistente ocupada rellenando unos formularios sin prestar atención. Sin quererlo, el Sexto estaba sonriendo como un tonto enamorado al ver a su amada.

Con cada paso que daba sentía que el corazón se le saldría por el pecho y le resultaba más fácil controlar el chakra de su cuerpo que su nerviosismo.

—Buenos días, señorita —saludó, Nashira no había levantado la vista todavía.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? —Miró y se quedó pasmada, Kakashi sonrió para ella.

—Vine a tratar un asunto con el director.

Nashira se puso colorada y quiso disimularlo.

—Él ahora está hablando con un profesor, si gusta puede esperar cinco minutos —su voz quería temblar. Ver a Kakashi de nuevo la hizo remover todos esos sentimientos que parecían haberse calmado en esos días.

—Bien, lo esperaré entonces.

Kakashi se sentó en una de las sillas de espera y se hizo tonto mirando los cuadros que colgaban en la pared. A Nashira le llegó el aroma de su perfume y se llevó una mano a la frente para apoyarla mientras terminaba de escribir, pero no podía concentrarse sabiendo que el Hokage estaba sentado frente a ella, quizás mirándola.

Odiaba el silencio espantoso que aparecía para incomodarlos. Miles de dudas le llegaron a la cabeza como: ¿Kakashi también pensaba en ella? ¿La extrañaba? ¿Qué tanto había pasado desde que ambos se distanciaron?

Nashira oyó el sonido de la puerta y giró la cabeza para ver a un profesor salir, un rubio de sonrisa contagiosa que le saludaba muy animado todas las mañanas. Los niños de la academia lo querían mucho.

—¡Kakashi sensei! —Exclamó el joven con alegría— Qué sorpresa verlo por aquí, creí que odiaba este lugar.

Kakashi se sobó el puente de la nariz.

—Naruto, ¿cómo te está yendo aquí?

—Estoy dando lo mejor de mí, sensei.

Kakashi volteó con Nashira y ella recordó que él quería hablar con Iruka. Dejó el bolígrafo en el escritorio y apoyó ambas manos sobre éste para levantarse, al momento, hizo gestos de dolor y se aguantó un quejido durante su acción de ponerse de pie. Reacción que Kakashi no pasó desapercibida.

La vio caminar con lentitud como si estuviera sufriendo y se preocupó, se preguntó qué le había sucedido a Nashira que parecía dolorida.

La mujer entró a la oficina de Iruka para avisarle de la visita del Sexto y éste le pidió que por favor lo dejara pasar. Con la misma lentitud volvió a su lugar para permitir el acceso. Naruto ya se había ido y Kakashi estaba de pie mirándola con esos ojos de incertidumbre.

—Pase.

—Nashira ¿estás bien? —Se acercó y le cuestionó casi queriéndola tomar por los hombros.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Sólo es dolor muscular —manifestó—, he estado haciendo ejercicio.

Kakashi sintió alivio pero también le surgió la incógnita por saber a qué se debía el interés por ejercitarse.

—Está bien que ejercites de vez en cuando, sólo procura no sobreesforzarte —dijo con apacibilidad.

—Estaré bien, después de todo el maestro Guy sabe lo que hace.

Kakashi tembló y abrió mucho sus ojos.

—¡¿Gu-GUY?! ¡¿Guy te está entrenando?! —La tomó por los hombros y Nashira se avergonzó cuando vio que una profesora que pasaba, se les quedó mirando.

—Kakashi —susurró regañándolo y apartó sus manos—, no hagas esto ¿quieres que la gente piense mal de nosotros? ¡Tú eres el Hokage!

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza.

—Nashira, Guy es demasiado exigente, ¡es mucho para alguien como tú que no es ninja!

Al fondo se escuchó la voz de Iruka.

—¿Está todo bien, Nashira?

La mujer y su antiguo jefe se dedicaron una fuerte mirada, ella de reproche y Kakashi de incredulidad.

—Hablemos de esto más tarde.

—Kakashi, no podemos tener tanto acercamiento, esto afectará la reputación de ambos. Así que por favor, dedícate a lo tuyo.

—Ya te dije que lo hablaremos.

Entrando a la oficina, Kakashi cerró la puerta detrás de sí y Nashira volvió a su asiento donde al flexionar las rodillas, el músculo de sus muslos se tensó provocándole dolor incluso por hacer algo tan sencillo.

La reunión del Hokage y el director llevaba más de media hora, Nashira miraba constantemente la puerta echa un manojo de nervios. Kakashi era poco discreto y temía que las demás personas se dieran cuenta que ambos eran cercanos; quería evitar a toda costa tener que pasar por el mismo dolor y vergüenza que alguna vez experimentó cuando no podía esconder la cabeza de las miradas burlonas y despectivas a su alrededor.

Vio la hora y aunque odiaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se puso de pie y al igual que otros de sus compañeros, salió para disfrutar de su hora de comida. Intuyó que Kakashi al salir y no verla, se iría.

Bajar cada escalón fue una tortura, así que lo más pronto que sus piernas le permitieron para acabar rápido con el malestar.

A punto de terminar, escuchó que un niño se quejaba y vio cómo tres estudiantes de aproximadamente once años, estaban pegándole a un pequeñito que se cubría la cara con sus brazos y las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. Abrumada por lo que estaba presenciando, hizo a un lado su dolor y corrió para separarlos.

—¡Ustedes! ¡Déjenlo en paz!

Los niños al verla se espantaron y salieron corriendo, pero alcanzó a tomar a uno del cuello de la camisa obligándolo a detenerse.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡¿Por qué le hicieron esto?!

—¡No fue mi idea! ¡Fue Yato!

—¡Tú también le estabas pegando!

—¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme!

Nashira vio al niño que estaba en el suelo con sus ojitos mojados y sus rodillas raspadas.

 _«Kuroyi»_

Sintió ira por verlo llorar y apretó el agarre de la prenda en su mano, giró al menor y lo volteó por la fuerza.

—Mira lo que tú y tus amigos hicieron —lo forzó a mirar a Kuroyi—, ¿crees que está bien que se aprovechen de un niño?

El estudiante logró zafarse del agarre de Nashira y salió corriendo, su escaso pero valioso conocimiento de habilidades ninja lo libraron del sermón y Nashira maldijo en su interior por no poder evitarlo.

Se puso de cuclillas para revisar a Kuroyi, y con sus manos le limpió la cara, el niño sólo tenía espasmos a causa de haber llorado y miraba a la mujer con timidez.

—Qué desgraciados ¿por qué te hicieron esto?

Observó las gotas de sangre en las rodillas del menor y de su bolso sacó un pañuelo limpio para quitar la sangre antes de que resbalara.

—Porque soy débil —dijo Kuroyi.

—¿Débil? Tú no eres débil, apenas eres un niño. Pero vas a crecer y serás un hombre muy fuerte.

—¿Cómo el Hokage? —Preguntó emocionado, Nashira lo observó sintiendo ternura.

—Sí, como el Hokage —le sonrió.

—Señorita, es usted muy bonita —Nashira se sorprendió, vio los ojos miel del pequeño que eran muy parecidos a los de su padre, pero esa mirada era inocencia pura—. Cuando crezca, a parte de ser como el Hokage, quiero una novia como usted.

—Pues si quieres una novia como yo, entonces tienes que ser muy valiente —ella lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—¿Entonces a usted no le gustan los cobardes?

Nashira rió ante el comentario.

—No, me gustan los hombres fuertes y valientes. No tiene nada de malo llorar, lo malo es sentirse derrotado sin haber luchado.

Kakashi observaba desde la escalera y prestaba atención a cada interacción entre ambos. Veía cómo Nashira trataba de levantar el ánimo del pequeño y lo motivaba a ser mejor; a pesar de que ella sabía que era el hijo de su antiguo amor, la madurez y sensatez de la mujer eran admirables. Ella era amable con todos y eso era un aspecto que le encantaba.

Decidió que sería bueno aparecer en la escena y bajó el resto de los escalones para acercarse. El niño al verlo se emocionó.

—¡Hokage!

Nashira volteó.

—Parece que tenemos que reportar a estos estudiantes —expresó—, y a ti hay que llevarte a la enfermería.

—Yo lo llevaré —se ofreció Nashira.

—Déjamelo a mí, tú estás dolorida por culpa de Guy así que me haré cargo.

Kakashi le dio la mano al niño y el pequeño no dudó en tomarla.

—Por favor, no te vayas. Volveré pronto, necesito hablar contigo —pidió y ella sólo aceptó moviendo su cabeza.

—Vamos, hay que curarte esas rodillas.

El niño volteó con Nashira.

—Señorita, mi nombre es Kuroyi Kurosawa ¿cuál es el suyo?

Ella tuvo un flashback del momento en que Keito se presentó.

—Nashira —contestó—. Sólo llámame así.

El sonrió y le dijo adiós con su mano, luego caminó lejos con Kakashi. Nashira respiró hondo y se sentó en una silla de plástico en el pasillo para esperar al Hokage.

(...)

—Qué bueno que no te has ido.

Kakashi regresó más rápido de lo que creyó y se sentó a su lado. Por fortuna, el lugar en el que estaban no tenía mucho movimiento de personas, así que nadie les vería.

Hablaron en voz baja para evitar ser oídos.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos.

—De tu entrenamiento con Guy.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Él es un buen maestro.

—No dudo de su capacidad, sino que él es muy exigente. ¿Sabes cuántas flexiones de brazos solía poner a realizar a su alumno? ¡Más de doscientas! Tú no tienes tal condición, quizás esté exagerando contigo.

—Estoy lastimada porque no suelo hacer estos ejercicios, pronto me acostumbraré. Además, puede que resulte extraño pero fue divertido.

Kakashi levantó las cejas con preocupación.

—¿Qué te está enseñando a hacer? ¿Por qué de repente?

—Porque ayer casi me asaltan dos sujetos, su alumno Lee me ayudó y entonces me ofrecieron enseñarme algo de defensa personal.

—¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Te asaltaron?! ¿Quiénes fueron? ¡Ahora mismo los buscaré!

—Cálmate, ya los han llevado a la comisaría así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Kakashi arrugó la frente y miró con molestia hacia el horizonte.

—Debí enseñarte yo, quizás si no hubiera perdido el tiempo en tratar de entender a las mujeres.

—Oye, no es una pérdida de tiempo. Has aprendido a lidiar con algunas de ellas, ¿ya ves? Traes vuelta loca a la hija de un hombre poderoso.

El Hokage deshizo el amarre de sus brazos y vio las manos de Nashira, las tenía quietas en el regazo y con su mano izquierda las tocó. Ella tembló por la acción y notó cómo la gran mano de su ex jefe las atrapaba.

—¿Qué haces?

—Están frías —dijo él.

—Pu-pues sí, hace frío.

Kakashi volteó a verla sin soltarla. Estando a escasos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro y sin decirse nada, Nashira tragó saliva por la tensión. Kakashi sintió que ese tipo de sentimiento era el que lo llenaba más que cualquier cosa.

—Suéltame —pidió ella con suave voz—, si alguien nos ve, lo malinterpretará.

Pero él no obedeció y continuó mirándola. Especialmente se enfocó en sus labios y los miró con deseo al recordar la sensación de tenerlos entre sus propios labios.

—Kakashi —susurró ella queriendo hacerlo reaccionar—. Kakashi ¿me oyes?

Él fingió no oírla y su rostro se movió hasta el de la mujer sin darle tiempo de detenerlo. Juntó sus labios con los de ella y aunque la capa de tela de su máscara impedía que se encontraran directamente, todavía pudo sentir el tacto delicado de su boca.

Nashira hubiera deseado cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse en la calidez de las comisuras de los labios del Hokage, pero estaba estupefacta por la repentina maniobra y paralizada por el miedo de que los vieran.

Kakashi había presionado fuerte su boca y después se separó para rozar su nariz, ella sintió cosquillas en su vientre bajo y sus mejillas ardían.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Tú y yo ya terminamos el entrenamiento.

Sonó más como un argumento lleno de dolor que como una pregunta normal. Kakashi se incorporó y miró al suelo.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—¿Por qué? —Insistió— Dime por qué te vuelves de pronto tan cariñoso conmigo. A ti te gusta Kazumi, no deberías hacerme esto.

—No debería —aceptó—. Me he dejado llevar por la tentación, discúlpame.

Nashira frunció el ceño y alzó su mano para empujar a Kakashi del brazo, él volteó sorprendido y vio sus ojos, había algo en ellos que jamás había observado. Estaba enojada y sus labios casi parecían un puchero.

—¿Nashira?

Ella se levantó.

—Vete ya si terminaste con tus deberes —le dio la espalda, Kakashi también se levantó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enojada? Lo siento, no debí hacer esto, yo-

—Sólo vete Kakashi —ella evitó mirarlo—, dedícate a hacer feliz a Kazumi y si quieres ceder a la tentación, entonces recurre a la que será tu mujer.

No le dio oportunidad de decir algo más y salió del edificio, Kakashi se arrepintió de sus actos y palabras. Nashira estaba en lo cierto, ellos dos no tenían más motivos para estar cerca y por primera vez, sintió el rechazo de una mujer.

Volvió a la torre, caminando despacio sin querer llegar. Su vida regresaría a la aburrida normalidad y no estaba preparado para ello. Su mirada se había vuelto triste y repudiaba el sufrimiento que nacía en su interior. Esa expresión en los ojos de Nashira jamás se le olvidaría.

Todavía andaba para llegar a su destino cuando un hombre lo detuvo.

—¿Sexto Hokage?

Kakashi prestó atención, era un hombre al que nunca había visto pero portaba un uniforme con un símbolo del país de la Tierra.

—Qué fortuna, lo he encontrado antes de ocuparse en sus asuntos.

—Disculpa ¿quién eres?

—Soy Mazao, mensajero del Señor Feudal del país de la Tierra. Tengo una carta para usted de parte de mi señor.

Hizo una reverencia y le entregó el papel. Kakashi tomó el sobre y lo abrió con cuidado quitando el sello. Sacó una hoja y la desdobló para leerla mentalmente.

 _«Sexto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake._

 _Es un placer poder escribirle este mensaje y contactar con usted. Sirva mi carta para informarle que estoy ansioso por tratar temas de carácter personal con el líder de Konoha._

 _Me he enterado que mi hija Kazumi será su futura esposa y eso me complace demasiado. De tal modo que me atrevo a solicitarle una reunión en sus aposentos para hablar acerca del matrimonio y definir una fecha concreta para dicha celebración._

 _Quedaré en la espera de su amable respuesta._

 _Masahiro Igarashi, Señor Feudal del País de la Tierra.»_

Kakashi cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para luego volver la vista al cielo. Sintió cómo su vida se había quedado sin opciones y su libertad formaba parte de un juego de ricos y poderosos.


	27. TE QUIERO

**Capítulo 27.-** **"Te quiero"**

El timbre de la casa sonó una vez y volvió a escucharse después de siete segundos exactos. Con pereza y arrastrando los pies por toda la sala, Sasuke abrió la puerta y al ver al autor de los constantes llamados, la cerró.

—Sasuke, por favor —Kakashi insistió a pesar de que la madera impedía ver a su antiguo alumno.

Sasuke suspiró con resignación y nuevamente abrió la puerta. Miró con seriedad al Sexto y su mano quedó sobre el pomo, como si sólo esperara a que dijera a qué había ido para volver a cerrar la entrada a su casa.

—Sakura aún no llega del hospital —dijo esperando que así se fuera pronto.

—No vine por Sakura... En realidad quiero hablar contigo —se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí. ¿Puedes darme algo de tiempo?

Sasuke miró hacia atrás y vio a Sarada durmiendo plácidamente en el corralito.

—Hablemos afuera, no quiero que Sarada se despierte.

—De acuerdo.

Caminaron hacia el jardín y se detuvieron junto a un árbol. El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo y las estrellas poco a poco aparecían. El fresco de la noche otoñal erizó la piel de ambos.

—¿Qué quieres Kakashi? Es inusual que quieras hablar conmigo. ¿Acaso has venido a darme una misión?

—Sasuke... No sé qué hacer.

El moreno alzó una ceja al ver la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de su superior. No sabía bien cómo reaccionar a ese comportamiento pues no recordaba haberlo visto antes así.

—Sé claro.

Kakashi se recargó en el tronco del árbol y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sabes todo ese asunto de que me están consiguiendo esposa ¿no?

Sasuke asintió.

—Bueno... Yo al principio no quería aceptar porque me gusta estar soltero.

—¿Esto tomará mucho tiempo? —Sasuke arrugó la frente, Kakashi entendió que él no quería dejar sola a su hija por tantos minutos.

—Te dejaría usar el sharingan en mí para que vieras mis recuerdos pero hay cosas que no deseo que veas —aceptó.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Kakashi suspiró y se armó de valor para ser honesto con la única persona en quien confiaba que no diría nada.

—Los consejeros quieren obligarme a tomar por esposa a la hija del Señor Feudal del país de la Tierra, el _daimyō_ me ha enviado una carta hace días pidiéndome una reunión para concretar una fecha para la boda. Su hija está entusiasmada por casarse conmigo, todo esto según la propia voz de los consejeros, es para beneficio de Konoha. Si no acepto, a estas alturas con lo avanzado que va la propuesta... Es posible que se tomen represalias contra la aldea.

—¿Y no quieres casarte?

—No.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

Kakashi miró al cielo.

—Podría terminar con todo este alboroto, pero temo por el bienestar del pueblo. La economía no va muy bien, cortar las pocas conexiones que tenemos con el país de la Tierra significaría un impacto negativo. Hay negocios que funcionan gracias a ellos.

—Hmm... Qué suerte tienes de haberte metido en este problema.

—Lo sé...

Sasuke observó el rostro de Kakashi y se recargó en otra parte del tronco. Presentía que había algo más que el Hokage no le había dicho.

—Conociéndote, eres uno de los ninjas que más pregonan la voluntad de fuego. Este sacrificio no te molestaría tanto pero... Existe otro asunto que te mantiene incapaz de resignarte a aceptar ¿no es así?

Kakashi tragó saliva.

—¿Eh?

—Esa mujer, la que es tu asistente... ¿No son muy cercanos ustedes dos?

Kakashi deshizo el amarre de sus brazos y volteó.

—Ella ya no es mi asistente.

—Oh. Te oyes afectado.

—¡No estábamos hablando de Nashira!

—Nashira, es cierto... Así se llama. Nashira Kitayaka ¿no?

Kakashi achicó sus ojos.

—¿Sabes algo de ella que yo no sepa?

—No lo creo, yo no soy el que anda detrás de ella todo el tiempo como otro shinobi que he visto.

—¿Hay un shinobi detrás de Nashira? ¿Quién es? ¿La está acosando?

Sasuke se talló la frente.

—Sí, es un viejo rabo-verde sucio y pervertido.

Kakashi apretó el puño.

—¿Cómo es?

—¿Te importa tanto?

—Bu-bueno... Soy el Hokage. Mi deber es velar por el bienestar de los aldeanos. Dime, ¿cómo es ese viejo?

Sasuke relajó la pose y una sonrisa ladina apareció en su cara. No podía creer que alguna vez vería a Kakashi actuar de ese modo, y ciertamente lo estaba disfrutando.

—Es feo, torpe, aburrido ¿qué te puedo decir? Es el tipo de hombre acosador.

—Físicamente, Sasuke.

—Alto, mirada vacía, ojos negros, su cabello es como color grisáceo y por cierto, tiene un mal corte.

Kakashi hacía una nota mental de la descripción.

—¿Alguna seña en particular?

—Tiene una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que se extiende desde su ceja hasta su mejilla.

—Perfecto, voy a revisar en los expe...

Se detuvo y miró la cara del pelinegro quien parecía disfrutar de su preocupación.

—Un momento... ¡Ése al que describiste soy yo!

—Qué observador. Felicidades.

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

—Yo no estoy acosando a Nashira, por si no lo sabes es normal que un jefe y su asistente pasen tiempo juntos, es parte del trabajo.

—Pero me has dicho que ya no es tu asistente, y si no mal recuerdo... Ayer en la mañana te vi siguiéndola.

—¿Me estabas espiando?

—No, iba de pasada y tú que te llamas a ti mismo ninja y alcanzaste el nivel de kage, eres tan torpe para esconderte.

Kakashi estaba muriendo de vergüenza, se masajeó los ojos con una mano y respiró fuertemente.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Kakashi —dijo Sasuke con un tono serio y despegó su cuerpo del árbol para caminar dos pasos al frente—. No dejaremos que Konoha se vea afectada por cortar una o dos conexiones ¿verdad?

El Hokage volteó con Sasuke, estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, era como si Sasuke lo apoyara.

—¿Estás diciendo que...?

—Sí, justamente eso estoy diciendo. ¿O vas a esperar a que pase más tiempo para sentirte más presionado? ¿Desde cuándo el Hokage se tiene que doblegar a sus súbditos?

—Sasuke...

—Ahora que ya tienes una idea clara de lo que debes hacer, vete antes de que Sakura llegue. Es capaz de quererte invitar a cenar y ya no quiero estarte viendo la cara.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de su casa.

—¡Sasuke!

Se detuvo sin voltear.

—Gracias.

(...)

—¡Arriba! ¡Izquierda! ¡Arriba! ¡Derecha! ¡Alto!

Nashira se dejó caer del rodillas al suelo y jadeó intentado retomar el aliento, su cuerpo estaba casi bañado en sudor y su piel enrojecida. Apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus piernas y respiraba con rapidez.

—Vas bien, no te rindas.

—Ya no puedo —dijo entre jadeos de cansancio—, de verdad.

—Guy sensei, quizás estamos exigiéndole demasiado. Nashira no es una kunoichi con previo entrenamiento.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¿Qué están haciendo?

Los hombres miraron a la mujer que entró al salón. Ella rápidamente se acercó a Nashira y le ofreció una toalla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Tenten, llegas en buen momento. Estamos enseñándole algunas técnicas de defensa personal.

—¡Ustedes son los menos indicados! Siempre con sus entrenamientos exagerados ¿a caso quieren matarla? ¡El Sexto se enfadará si lo descubre!

Nashira miró de reojo a la castaña, parecía ser la mamá regañona en el equipo y eso le causó cierta gracia. Ver cómo los fuertes hombres se avergonzaban por sus palabras era una clara muestra de quién llevaba los pantalones en el grupo.

—Déjame ayudar a levantarte —le ofreció y Nashira aceptó.

—Gracias, no te preocupes, estoy bien sólo un poco cansada.

—Señorita Nashira lo siento mucho —Rock Lee se inclinó para disculparse.

—Basta, no hagas eso. Estoy aquí por mi propia cuenta ¿no? —Seguía agitada— Pero tengo que admitirlo... Ustedes son asombrosos.

Guy se limpió los ojos en un acto dramático y Rock Lee alzó la cara apretando los puños mientras sus ojos brillaban como si tuvieran ardientes llamas.

—Es usted tan buena, el Sexto hizo una elección maravillosa.

Nashira se rió por las ocurrentes palabras del muchacho.

—Tenten —habló Guy—, tú también podrías ayudar a Nashira en este entrenamiento.

—¿Eh? —Se señaló la nariz— ¿Yo?

—Sí Tenten —secundó Lee—, tú eres buena con las armas ninja.

Nashira se sobresaltó.

—¡No, no! Armas no, por favor —arrugó la frente—, les tengo pavor.

—¿Qué? —Dijeron los tres al unísono.

—He tenido malas experiencias con las armas ninja así que no me pongan cerca de esas cosas, se los suplico.

—Está bien, entonces te ayudaré también con tus movimientos —Tenten sonrió con gentileza.

(...)

Los días pasaron, de distinto modo para todos. Los árboles se habían quedado sin hojas que los adornasen y el ambiente era gélido. Kakashi se mantuvo ocupado trabajando en sus decenas de reuniones y revisiones de contratos; Nashira, en su trabajo con Iruka y su entrenamiento con el equipo de Guy.

Kazumi volvió a su país natal aún a la espera de que Kakashi diera el anuncio oficial de su matrimonio. Él quiso hablar con ella respecto al tema pero como cosa del destino, no pudo verla y ella se marchó con sus hombres sin que se diera cuenta. Había querido enviarle una carta para explicar que no podía casarse con ella pero, prefirió hacerlo personalmente en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

La misión de la localización de las bombas no había sido completada, no se podía encontrar rastro de los objetos por ninguna parte, el mapa no era muy conciso y hasta se pensó que probablemente no había nada y sólo se trataba de una estrategia enemiga que al final no se llevó a cabo.

Cada vez que Kakashi cortaba una hoja del calendario, recordaba a Nashira y el tiempo que tenía sin verla desde el incidente con el beso en la academia. La frialdad de sus palabras y el tono molesto con que le pidió que se fuera se marcaron en su corazón dejándolo sin posibilidad de olvidarlo.

Al no saber que su asistente estaba enamorada de él, Kakashi sentía por primera vez lo que era no ser correspondido.

Leía una vez más las novelas de Jiraiya queriendo encontrar un enfoque distinto que pudiese ayudarlo a manejar sus sentimientos. El protagonista de la novela también sufrió penas en el amor y Kakashi sólo ansiaba hallar una salida a su malestar.

Pensaba si serviría tratar de conquistar a Nashira a esas alturas de sus vidas. Ella, con cicatrices en su alma y él, sin experiencia. Pero antes de dar un paso, quería terminar de una vez por todas con la relación que pudiera existir entre él y Kazumi.

Mandó llamar a Shikamaru y le pidió que le programara un encuentro con la hija del Señor Feudal. Si las cosas tenían que ser formales y serias, él iría por cuenta propia hasta el país de la Tierra para acabar con los malentendidos.

El escrito fue enviado y sólo quedaba esperar una respuesta.

(...)

Cierto día, visitó la librería para buscar nuevo material y llenar el vacío que experimentaba otra vez. Estuvo revisando los anaqueles y mientras leía reseñas, oyó que un hombre hablaba con el joven encargado del negocio. Al resultarle familiar la voz, asomó la cabeza y vio al amigo de Nashira. Él vestía muy formal y sus anteojos lograban darle un aura de madurez y masculinidad envidiable, su mirada era intensa y profunda. Kakashi recordó que algunas veces le dijeron que su mirada era de aburrimiento total y aunque le dolía aceptarlo, era verdad.

Oyó cómo hablaban de cifras de ventas y Renji anotaba en una libreta de cuero. Estaba tan concentrado mirándolo que no se percató que el hombre castaño volteó a verlo.

—Oh, Hokage —expresó. Kakashi parpadeó volviendo en sí—. Qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

El Sexto no tuvo más remedio que salir del escondite.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Bueno, éste es mi trabajo después de todo —explicó Renji y Kakashi se llenó de incógnitas— Soy director de una editorial, pero aún estamos faltos de personal es por ello que me he tomado el tiempo de venir personalmente a revisar las ventas de nuestras publicaciones.

—Ya veo. Espero que las cosas mejoren —dijo sin muchos ánimos.

—¿Le gusta leer, Sexto?

Kakashi observó el libro que tenía en su mano y rozó su pulgar con la portada.

—Es uno de mis pasatiempos. Aunque últimamente no he encontrado obras que me llenen.

Renji apretó los labios como en una sonrisa.

—Nashira me dijo que, usted le ofreció trabajo —soltó Kakashi.

—Ah, es verdad. Ella se veía agotada emocionalmente y tuve el atrevimiento de proponérselo, aunque me dijo que lo pensaría. Pero ahora ella está trabajando en otro lugar.

 _«Siguen en contacto.»_

—Consideré que era lo mejor para ella —argumentó el Hokage—. El trabajo en la Torre puede resultar muy sofocante y temí que su salud se viera afectada; además, yo no soy muy buen jefe después de todo.

Renji vio la mirada triste en el líder de la aldea. Buscó dentro de su maletín y sacó un cuadernillo de diez hojas, lo extendió hacia el peliplata con la intención de que lo tomara.

—No es un libro terminado, pero mi editorial trabajará duro para su publicación. Siéntase honrado de ser el primero en leer las primicias de esta gran obra.

Kakashi dudó unos segundos antes de tomar el fascículo, luego lo aceptó y vio que no tenía un título todavía. El trabajo, sin duda, estaba en su inicio.

—Sólo le pediré de favor que no lo muestre a nadie, ni a las personas de confianza —dijo Renji.

—Descuide... No tengo intenciones de hacer tal cosa.

Renji sonrió.

Esa noche, Kakashi volvió a casa y después de una larga estancia en la bañera, se recostó en su cama dispuesto a leer el texto que recibió.

Lo abrió cuidadosamente, no estaba muy ansioso por sumergirse en nuevas historias aunque una parte de él deseaba escapar un poco de su realidad.

Comenzó la lectura mentalmente a la luz de su lámpara.

 _«Hay historias que se cuentan desde una perspectiva de admiración y las leyendas de los héroes se transmiten por generaciones. Cada uno tiene una historia especial y sus más grandes hazañas siempre serán recordadas. Sin embargo, yo conocí a un héroe más allá de los relatos pueblerinos y los efectos mágicos de sus logros; conocí al hombre detrás del glorioso protagonista; aquel que cargaba sobre su espalda el peso de una fuerte reputación y que no dormía por cuidar de los demás... Aquel que a pesar de ser fuerte también tenía debilidades y aunque no lo admitía, deseaba ser comprendido. Deseaba libertad.»_

El primer párrafo taladró el alma de Kakashi, no era el tipo de obra que esperaba pero el texto logró atraparlo de tal modo que esa noche leyó las hojas por completo quedándose con ganas de más.

Al transcurso de la semana, Shikamaru le notificó que el Señor Feudal había aceptado su visita y lo esperaría lo más pronto posible. Kakashi sabía que el poderoso hombre había llegado a la conclusión de que la reunión era para hablar del matrimonio.

—Lo acompañaré —dijo Shikamaru.

—Es mejor que te quedes.

—Usted no puede presentarse solo, sería peligroso.

—Sasuke irá conmigo, dale el aviso.

(...)

La tarde estaba yéndose para dejar paso a la noche fría. Nashira caminaba despacio subiendo la colina y aunque su cuerpo se movía por inercia, su mente estaba ajetreada.

Había considerado esa mañana que el tiempo en Konoha había sido suficiente para ella, que era tiempo de marcharse para superar sus sentimientos. En cualquier momento se correría la noticia de que el Hokage se casaría y sabía bien que sería amargo y doloroso soportarlo. Ella era una mujer fuerte, pero también tenía sus propios límites.

Su corazón aunque triste, también estaba lleno de paz y agradecido de haber conocido a Kakashi. Él pudo ayudarla a olvidar los agrios momentos de su juventud y experimentaron situaciones divertidas, y fuera de lo común.

Siguió avanzando, como no queriendo llegar a casa y sus pasos frenaron cuando vio la silueta de una persona frente a la tumba de Sakumo Hatake.

Parpadeó varias veces y achicó los ojos, por más que hubiese deseado engañarse creyendo que era cualquier otra persona, sabía que era Kakashi.

Su mano apretó el bolso que colgaba de su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a idear qué decir o hacer cuando pasara cerca, porque definitivamente se encontrarían y no quería momentos o silencios incómodos.

 _«El teléfono»_

Miró dentro del bolso y agradeció cargar con el aparato. Respiró hondo y siguió avanzando; Kakashi estaba de espalda viendo hacia la piedra con el nombre de su padre y al escuchar pasos aproximarse, miró en dirección al sonido.

Sus ojos se encontraron casualmente con los de Nashira y ella se mordió los labios intentando no verse nerviosa.

Bien pudo haber pasado de él, pero se paró cuando estuvieron casi de frente. Kakashi no decía nada y ella tampoco; para matar tal tensión sacó el teléfono.

—Esto... Olvidé entregártelo antes —su mano temblorosa se alzó para mostrar el objeto.

Él vio la pulsera que le regaló, todavía la usaba.

—No tienes por qué devolverlo, yo te lo he dado.

—Ha sido porque teníamos que estar en contacto, yo era tu asistente. Ahora, ya no me sirve.

Kakashi empujó su mano con cautela y con sus acciones le indicaba que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar el teléfono de vuelta.

—Quédatelo.

Nashira vio a través del ánimo de Kakashi, se veía más flaco y sus ojos estaban apagados. Por momentos se sintió culpable creyendo que el trabajo lo estaba consumiendo gracias a que ella ya no estaba allí.

No reprochó nada y guardó el aparato otra vez.

—Entonces, me voy.

—Lo siento —repentinamente él habló y el talón de Nashira quedó en el aire al verse interrumpido su andar.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

Kakashi no la estaba mirando a la cara, en su lugar veía al horizonte que oscurecía.

—Por lo que te dije sobre la tentación.

Nashira recordó el beso y se hundió dentro de su abrigo.

—Sólo olvídalo ¿quieres? —Pidió ella.

—Era mentira —Nashira lo miró, él seguía perdido en algún punto del panorama—. No eran las palabras correctas, no fue por tentación. Pero te enojaste tanto que no supe cómo reaccionar.

—Yo... Recordé a Keito —confesó con pena—. Él me dijo eso también —sonrió con amargura al revivir la escena en su cabeza—. No es algo agradable de oír cuando tus sentimientos están de por medio.

Kakashi la miró.

—Bueno, es hora de irme a casa.

Nashira hizo una reverencia y al querer continuar, la mano del hombre la sostuvo del brazo. Los labios de Kakashi temblaron bajo la máscara y sintió que sería imposible poder hablar. Sus cejas vibraban involuntariamente y algo dolía en su pecho; Nashira no se movió ni hizo por verlo a la cara, sólo se quedó quieta sintiendo el calor que desprendía la mano del Hokage.

—No soy bueno con la forma en que expreso mis emociones a pesar de que la gente me llama genio. Los poderosos deciden mover las piezas sobre el tablero y eligen a quienes fungirán como líderes; es casi como si pudieran decidir sobre el destino de las personas.

Nashira oyó la voz triste con que Kakashi le decía aquello.

—Lo sé —afirmó ella—. Y te sientes impotente al no poder cambiar ese destino ¿verdad? —Lo dijo por la propia experiencia de su vida.

Kakashi sintió un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos se humedecieron. Tragó saliva para componer su voz antes de hablar. Su mano seguía sujetando el brazo de Nashira.

—La verdad es que... No soy un genio... Soy sólo un ser humano.

Nashira se mordió los labios y sus cejas se curvaron con dolor al sentirse tocada por la pena que embargaba el tono de su ex jefe.

—Toda mi vida he puesto empeño en mejorar mis habilidades y conocimientos, y me he equivocado tantas veces. No espero que las cosas se solucionen por sí mismas, pero a veces... A veces deseo que alguien me diga que puedo cometer errores como los demás y no ser juzgado por ello.

El agarre de Kakashi se aflojó, Nashira pudo sentirlo.

—Cuando decidí seguir la voluntad de un ninja, juré por mi vida que protegería este país y aldea, y cuando me nombraron Hokage me dispuse a conseguir una era de paz para todos. Hemos sufrido tantas pérdidas que merecíamos un poco de felicidad.

Nashira siguió en silencio, la mano de Kakashi se retiró por completo de su cuerpo y el frío la invadió.

—Pero, aún si todos son felices, yo no podré serlo.

—Kakashi... A veces debemos apartarnos de las cosas que nos hacen daño —expresó Nashira aún dándole la espalda—. No se puede sacrificar tanto por nada. Tu cariño desmedido por Konoha va a destruirte.

Kakashi sintió que su mejilla se humedeció al igual que la tela que cubría la mitad de su cara. Nashira respiró hondo y exhaló sonoramente, con resignación pronunció una oración.

—No hay que ser tan pesimistas —su voz era suave—, el amor llega para todos y cuando menos te lo esperes... Tendrás una familia amorosa —apretó el tirante de su bolso—, te habrás enamorado de Kazumi y Konoha será un lugar próspero. Y entonces te acordarás de mis palabras y dirás: Ah, aquella mujer tenía razón.

La voz de Nashira se cortó y se limpió los ojos rápidamente para que Kakashi no la descubriera en su pena.

—La verdad es que... He hecho cuanto he podido por Konoha —expresó y se tomó su tiempo para continuar—. He dado siempre lo mejor de mí y seguiré haciéndolo hasta donde me lo permitan.

Nashira sonrió, aunque estaba triste. Con pesar levantó la cara y dejó que el frío le golpeara el rostro, sus ojos vieron las luces de las casas bajo la colina.

—Sí. Sé que lo harás porque tú quieres mucho a Konoha ¿verdad?

Kakashi volteó y vio su espalda.

—Quiero a esta aldea, quiero a sus habitantes...

Su boca se entreabrió queriendo encontrar valor suficiente para seguir hablando. Vio la figura femenina frente a él y lo dijo con calma y sinceridad.

—Pero... A ti te quiero más.

Nashira estaba inmóvil, sus ojos no veían en dirección a Kakashi pero podía sentirlo detrás de ella y ese calor que emanaba su cuerpo y que era tan poderoso como para invadirla a pesar de no tocarla.

Sus cejas temblaron al igual que sus labios, todo le parecía irreal y aunque en su mente todavía sonaba preciosa aquella oración, no podía convencerse de que era cierta.

—¿Qué? —Murmulló.

—Dije que te quiero.

Su cabeza se movía en negación.

—Esto no es gracioso.

—No estoy bromeando, de verdad te quiero.

Nashira tragó saliva y pensó que rodaría por la colina cuesta abajo al sentir que sus piernas se aflojaban.

—Me quieres... ¿C-cómo? ¿Como amiga? ¿Como asistente?

Kakashi puso sus manos en los hombros de la mujer y la giró despacio hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Nashira seguía con la mirada baja y se sentía pequeñita entre las imponentes manos del Hokage.

—Como mujer —le dijo.

Nashira no pudo evitarlo y empezó a llorar, Kakashi estaba aturdido sin saber qué hacer ya que no comprendía por qué estaba metida en llanto.

—¿Nashira?

Ella escondió la cara mirando al suelo.

—Eres un... Tú de verdad eres —sollozó—. Después vas a decirme que todo fue un malentendido —jadeó—, que esto no era cosa seria.

—Yo no diría tal cosa —Kakashi levantó su rostro—. Nunca he dicho algo como esto, si lo digo es porque es cierto.

—No me veas —dijo ella con tristeza—, me pongo más fea cuando lloro.

Kakashi le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares, aunque inútilmente ya que seguían desbordándose.

—Pero Kazumi es hermosa, y tiene dinero.

—Tú eres más hermosa, y más inteligente ¿a que sí?

El pecho de Nashira subía y bajaba.

—Kakashi...

Él la miró fijamente esperando a oír lo que tenía que decir.

—Kakashi, yo también te quiero.

Si le hubiesen dicho que alguna vez se volvería loco por el amor a una mujer, no lo hubiese creído. Sus brazos la rodearon con ternura y ambos sintieron que el tiempo se había detenido.

El frío se había ido dejándolos rodeados de calor, y aunque no querían separarse nunca, lo hicieron.

—Bueno, vamos a dejar las lágrimas.

Nashira se limpió los ojos con un pañuelo mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura.

—Lo siento, el llanto ha surgido involuntariamente —argumentó. Kakashi le sobó la cabeza.

—Te he extrañado tanto, Nashira.

—Kakashi, dices que me quieres pero... ¿Qué hay de Kazumi?

El hombre se masajeó el cuello.

—Voy a romper este compromiso. No pienso casarme por intereses económicos, no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi propia felicidad para satisfacer a otros.

Nashira guardó el pañuelo.

—¿No te lo dije? —Lo regañó— ¡Te lo dije desde el principio! Que no dejaras que esos ancianos te hicieran esto.

—Bueno sí... Pero si vemos el lado amable, este tiempo nos sirvió para conocernos mejor. Si yo hubiese renunciado a todo desde el principio, quizás no nos habríamos conocido.

Nashira se apenó.

—Odio que siempre tengas razón. Entonces... ¿Qué va a pasar a partir de ahora? Quiero decir... ¿Entre nosotros dos?

Kakashi sonrió.

—Creo que es lógico ¿no?

—¿Uh?

—Irás a vivir conmigo.

Nashira se quedó sin aire.

—Espera, espera ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Vivir juntos?!

—Sí.

—Es algo precipitado.

—¿Por qué? Ya somos adultos, no es cosa del otro mundo.

Nashira se puso roja y comenzó a respirar con aceleración.

—Hace menos de diez minutos todavía nos veíamos como extraños —indicó con su voz temblorosa—. No pretendas que así como así vaya a vivir contigo, yo... No soy una mujer muy hogareña. ¡No sé cocinar! Ya te lo dije.

—No tienes que saber cocinar, bueno... Podrías aprender algunas cosas pero aun así, yo siempre puedo hacerme cargo.

Nashira estaba temblando.

—¡Cállate, Kakashi! ¡Deja de ser tan lindo!

Se cubrió el rostro.

—¿Lindo? —Él parpadeó— ¿Soy lindo? —Se señaló con el dedo índice.

—Basta, ¿cuántas veces quieres escucharlo? —Se quitó las manos de la cara— Dame tiempo para aceptar la propuesta —dijo con timidez—. Es inesperado y aunque te he confesado mis sentimientos, todavía tengo miedo.

—Hmm... Bueno, está bien. Pero podemos salir más seguido ¿estás de acuerdo? Quiero decir, ya sabes... Lo que hacen las parejas.

Nashira se apretó las mejillas, estaba tan sorprendida como emocionada al escucharlo hablar así.

—Como... Una pareja —repitió intentando creerlo.

—También de vez en cuando puedes quedarte en mi casa.

—Oye ¿por qué insistes en llevarme a tu guarida?

Kakashi rió.

—Creo que es obvio.

La rodeó desde atrás con sus brazos y le habló al oído.

—Porque dejamos un asunto pendiente.

Nashira sintió ardor por todo su cuerpo y se apartó de él.

—Eso es tan sucio, no me hables de esa forma. Estoy comenzando a pensar que toda esa declaración ha sido sólo para acostarte conmigo.

—No, no, no, nada de eso —movió sus manos en el aire—. Sólo bromeaba.

—Bueno... Entonces... ¿somos oficialmente una pareja?

Kakashi carraspeó y empezó a sentir vergüenza.

—Creo que es el término correcto.

Nashira sonrió pero evitó hacerlo con total plenitud, no quería verse muy entusiasmada.

—¿Será un secreto? —Preguntó ella— Es decir... Si nos ven juntos la gente empezará a hablar.

—Bueno, no tenemos por qué dar explicaciones. Que piensen lo que quieran. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

La empujó por los hombros para hacerla caminar.

—Kakashi...

—Dime.

—¿Puedo darte un beso?

Kakashi sonrió.

—No.

—¿Qué? Mira ¡no te vuelvo a pedir-!

—Mejor que sean dos —interrumpió y se bajó la máscara—. Vamos, estoy esperando.

—Eres un egocéntrico.

—Hmm... Pues sí pero aún así me quieres.

El silencio se hizo cómplice y la luna fue testigo de los dos besos que se dieron antes de continuar. Nashira no dejaba de pensar que todo parecía un sueño y Kakashi no podía creer que estaba experimentando tanta felicidad.


	28. EL JUEGO DEL CASCABEL

**Capítulo 28.-** **"El juego del cascabel"**

—Nashira ¿no vas a desayunar?

La tía Madoka observaba desde la puerta de la cocina cómo su sobrina se preparaba antes de ir a trabajar. Estaba muy sonriente desde la noche anterior y casi podía jurar que si no fuera por el techo, se iría volando.

—¡Nashira!

La mujer giró la cabeza y entendió que se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Disculpa, ¿qué decías?

—¿Que si no vas a desayunar antes de irte?

—Ah, no. Tengo que llegar pronto a la Academia pero, gracias tía.

La anciana levantó una ceja y se puso las manos en los costados.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?

—¿Contenta? —Nashira rió con nervios y negó con sus manos— Estoy como siempre.

—A ver cuéntame, ¿pasó algo bueno con el Hokage? —Dijo en un tono pícaro.

—¿Por qué relacionas mi estado de ánimo con él? No tiene nada qué ver en lo absoluto.

Cerró el bolso y se puso el abrigo. La mujer mayor se acercó para inspeccionarla de pies a cabeza, luego la rodeó.

—Esto es extraño... Te has puesto perfume.

Nashira se ruborizó, quiso ocultarlo pero al final sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su tía. La anciana se sorprendió por tal muestra de afecto.

—¿Se puede decir que el Monje hizo el milagro?

—¡No puede ser! —La anciana llevó ambas manos a su boca— ¡No me lo creo! ¿A caso...?

Nashira se mordió el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que sonreía y afirmaba con su cabeza.

—¡El Hokage y tú han cruzado la línea!

Nashira dejó de sonreír para poner una mueca de confusión.

—¿Cruzar la línea? O sea tú hablas de...

—¡Sexo! —Exclamó la anciana.

—No tía, mira déjame explicarte.

La tía Madoka apartó las manos de su sobrina y la veía con orgullo mientras la pobre sólo podía sonrojarse por el malentendido.

—Nashira —susurró—. Ese acto tan íntimo y pasional es un lazo poderoso que los unirá para siempre.

Nashira rió, pero estaba más asustada que divertida.

—Tía, no ha pasado nada de eso. No lo hemos hecho ¿de acuerdo? Es... algo apresurado ¿sabes?

—Tonterías ¿cómo crees que me conquistó tu tío?

—Tía no me cuentes eso —se cubrió el rostro—. No son las mismas situaciones, las cosas cambian y/o dependen de las personas. Para ti puede ser algo muy bonito, para otros simplemente es banal.

—Bueno, a todo esto... ¿Entonces ya son una pareja?

Nashira se puso tímida al recordar.

—Pues... sí.

La anciana gritó emocionada y levantó los brazos.

—¡Voy a darle una ofrenda a mi Santo Monje! —Volvió la cabeza a su sobrina— Pero dime, dime ¿cuándo vivirán juntos?

Nashira tuvo un tic en el ojo.

—Si ya quieres que me vaya de tu casa puedes decírmelo con total claridad.

—No, hija. No te estoy corriendo. Perdona si ha sonado mal, es sólo que el Sexto da la impresión de ser un hombre protector y fuerte, que anhela cuidar de su amada —la tía se abrazó y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala—, un hombre que daría la vida por el bienestar de su mujer y que está dispuesto a complacerla en más de un sentido.

—Si me dejas ser sincera, tía Madoka, no te conocía ese lado pervertido.

—¿Eh? ¡No soy una pervertida!

Nashira reía pero también se decía en su mente que había heredado ese lado sucio de la tía Madoka.

(...)

El reloj marcaba las siete con cincuenta y cinco minutos. La puerta de la Torre se abrió automáticamente y un Kakashi limpio, reluciente, perfumado y lleno de energía, entró con firmeza y seguridad. Vio a su alrededor notando que la mayor parte del personal todavía no llegaba, mas, los pocos empleados que estaban allí, se asombraron al apreciar que el Hokage por primera vez había arribado antes de su hora de entrada.

Y lo mejor: No tenía cara de huevo crudo.

—Buenos días muchachos —saludó con mucho ánimo a un par de shinobis que pasaban por allí.

—Bu-buenos días, Sexto.

—Ah... Qué agradable está el clima hoy ¿no? —Se puso las manos en las caderas mientras veía por la ventana. Los shinobis miraron también y vieron cómo el aire mecía las hojas con fuerza y parecía que llovería.

—Este... Sí, señor. Está fenomenal.

—Bueno —dio palmaditas en el hombro de uno de ellos—. Cuento con ustedes también hoy. Ánimo chicos, ya casi es viernes.

Los hombres se vieron de reojo.

—Descansamos los domingos, señor.

—¡Ah sí! —Kakashi rió— Entonces, ánimo que ya casi es sábado.

Vieron el calendario: Era martes.

Kakashi se alejó silbando y los ninjas comenzaron a murmurar.

—¿Qué le pasa? Nunca lo había visto así.

—Ni idea... Pero por alguna razón me siento animado ahora.

Kakashi subió hasta su oficina y puso su mochila justo a un lado del escritorio. Se quitó el abrigo y se colocó la túnica blanca; luego se sentó y estiró los brazos hacia el frente para prepararse.

Revisó las carpetas que tenía sobre el escritorio y comenzó a sellar las hojas. Todo era paz y armonía hasta que Sai entró a la habitación con una expresión muy seria. Kakashi rápidamente se dio cuenta que no eran buenas noticias.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Señor —hizo una pausa lo bastante larga como para desesperar al Hokage, sin embargo, fue capaz de completar la frase antes de se regañado—. El _daimyō_ ha enviado otra carta. Esta vez, ha venido uno de sus mensajeros.

Kakashi suspiró y estiró la mano.

—Dámela.

Sai obedeció y depositó en su palma el pergamino. Kakashi quitó el sello y lo extendió para leer el contenido. Tras cada frase su ánimo desaparecía y se llenaba de estrés queriendo encontrar una solución inmediata para su problema.

 _«He hecho la invitación a mis grandes colegas, todos están ansiosos por asistir a la boda de mi hija Kazumi con el Sexto Hokage»_

—Nunca dije que me casaría con ella, estas personas lo deciden por sí mismas.

Sai vio la frustración en los ojos y cejas de su superior, y entendió que deshacerse del matrimonio no sería sencillo.

Kakashi volvió a cerrar el pergamino y abrió una gaveta del escritorio para guardarlo.

—Bueno, ya veré qué puedo hacer. ¿Algo más?

—El mensajero dijo que el Señor Feudal quiere una respuesta. Él no se irá sino lleva consigo una carta de usted.

—Ya he avisado que yo mismo iré al País de la Tierra, no veo la necesidad de precipitarse en tomar decisiones —dijo con evidente molestia—. Sólo dile que mi respuesta será llevada personalmente.

—Sí, señor.

—Por cierto Sai, antes de que te vayas... ¿Qué pasa con el mapa?

—No hay nada, ya se ha buscado por los alrededores pero no hay rastro alguno de artefactos extraños. Todo parece indicar que es una falsa alarma.

—Dile a Ibiki que se deshaga de las copias que tiene del mapa. El original lo conservaré en un sitio seguro.

—Como ordene.

Sai abandonó la oficina y Kakashi se quedó meditando en ese asunto; aunque todo indicaba que no había de qué preocuparse, él simplemente no podía estar tranquilo.

(...)

El día se fue rápido gracias a la concentración de Kakashi en el trabajo. Se sentía satisfecho por terminar con una montaña de papeles aburridos y por haber asistido a la reunión programada.

Iba bajando la escalera, ya casi llegaba a las puertas automáticas y todo habría salido de maravilla si los consejeros no se hubiesen interpuesto. Homura fue el primero en hablar una vez que Kakashi se quedó quieto frente a ellos.

—Kakashi, este juego de la espera ha demorado demasiado. Necesitamos que des un comunicado oficial.

El Hokage arrugó la frente. Todavía tenía el control sobre sus emociones y aunque pudo haberles gritado, se mantuvo sereno.

—Creo que mis comunicados ni siquiera tienen importancia para ustedes como para el Señor Feudal ni para nadie. Todos hacen de mi vida lo que se les antoja.

Koharu dio un paso adelante.

—Estás haciendo esperar demasiado al hombre que podría salvar Konoha. Estamos en una severa crisis y tú lo único que haces es perder el tiempo jugando a los novios con esa extraña mujer.

Kakashi recordó al ANBU y apretó el puño. Había sido espiado a pesar de sus órdenes, todo era humillante para él.

—No voy a casarme con Kazumi —manifestó con firmeza—. Así sea que nos declaren la guerra.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?!

Koharu abofeteó a Kakashi, Shikamaru que iba pasando por allí se quedó inmóvil y aturdido por tal escena, pero era demasiado tarde para desaparecer sin ser notado.

Kakashi cerró los ojos queriendo contener su enojo, pero aún sentía el ardor en su mejilla.

—¡Konoha es la aldea por la que hemos luchado siempre! —Koharu empezó a temblar y Homura se acercó para estabilizarla, ella se veía mal— ¡Un niño malcriado como tú no va a destruir lo que nuestros antepasados lograron con sus sacrificios!

—Koharu, cálmate —pidió el consejero, pero la anciana seguía mirando a Kakashi con desprecio.

—No merecías ser Hokage si ibas a pensar de esta manera, pero los líderes así lo decidieron y ¡ahora tienes que hacerte responsable!

Kakashi no contestó, sólo se quedó viendo a la mujer con unos ojos que irradiaban arrogancia. No esperó a seguir siendo insultado y pasó de ellos provocando que enfurecieran más. Koharu le gritó algo pero no prestó la debida atención para recordarlo.

—¡Homura! No podemos permitir que esto pase —Koharu vio con preocupación a su compañero. El anciano notaba cómo la mujer no paraba de temblar y la llevó hasta una silla de plástico.

—No estamos bien para un conflicto bélico, no ahora —dijo él—. Kakashi... Nunca lo había visto así. Él no es del tipo que ignora la gravedad de una decisión.

—¡Es por esa mujer! Es por esa maldita mujer!

—¿Cómo se llama?

Koharu respiró profundo y empezó a hacer memoria. Su voz se volvió fría cuando pronunció aquel nombre.

—Nashira Kitayaka.

—No me suena conocido —admitió Homura—. Ella no es de Konoha ¿cierto?

Koharu movió sus ojos a su derecha y después a su izquierda. Finalmente volvió la mirada al hombre a su lado.

—Creo que ya sé qué puedo hacer.

Shikamaru había logrado mantenerse oculto de la vista de todos una vez que Kakashi se fue. Pero seguía expectante a lo que la anciana pudiera decir, y al oírlo, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados.

 _«Esto es problemático»_

(...)

Kakashi caminaba despacio sin dejar de mirar al asfalto húmedo. Todavía quería encontrar algo que resolviera el lío en que estaba envuelto pero en su cabeza no había nada y por más que se esforzaba, ninguna alternativa terminaba bien.

Finalmente alzó la vista cuando estaba por llegar a su casa, y vio a Nashira sentada en la acera abrazándose las rodillas y apoyando su rostro en ellas. Aunque estaba cansado y triste, verla lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella alzó una bandeja de plástico.

—Mi tía te envía comida.

Kakashi sonrió.

—Así que has salido temprano de la Academia.

—El director Iruka me dijo que estaba bien si me iba antes, de todos modos ellos iban a tener una reunión y tardaría más tiempo de lo previsto.

Nashira se levantó y se sacudió la ropa.

—¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperando?

—Quizás diez minutos, no más de eso.

Kakashi abrió la puerta de su casa y encendió la luz.

—Debería darte una copia de mis llaves, así cada vez que quieras venir no tendrás que esperar afuera.

Ella no contestó pero se sintió feliz.

Kakashi se quitó los zapatos y entró de lleno a la sala, Nashira lo siguió.

—Ya lle... Ya llegamos —corrigió. Nashira rió al oír eso.

—Puedes dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Claro.

Kakashi se dejó caer sobre el sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, Nashira volvió de la cocina mirando a todos lados.

—¿Y tu perrito Pakkun? —Buscaba a su alrededor.

—Pakkun es una invocación, sólo aparecerá cuando lo llame.

—¿Y cómo haces eso? ¿Le silbas y le dices "tss tss... ven chiquito, chiquito"?

Kakashi rió por tal ocurrencia.

—Nada de eso. De hecho, tengo que tomar una gota de mi sangre y hacer el jutsu de invocación.

Ella pestañeó varias veces.

—¡Qué horror! ¿No es doloroso? Pff... Pero claro que debe serlo, tener que ocasionarse una herida —se respondió, pero dejó de hablar cuando vio que Kakashi seguía acostado con sus ojos cerrados. Caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó a la orilla del regazo de él— ¿Te sientes mal?

Kakashi abrió los ojos y se quedó viendo el techo.

—Me siento cansado.

—Me iré a casa para que puedas dormir, entiendo que ser Hokage es mucho trabajo.

—No tienes que irte, mi cansancio es más emocional que físico.

Nashira apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué te hicieron?

—No es necesario que te mortifiques por eso, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Nashira le bajó la máscara y vio la mejilla colorada.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!

Kakashi se enderezó.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Ella se remangó la blusa como si se preparara para golpear a alguien.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Ya te viste la cara?

—Sólo fue una bofetada pero me han pasado cosas peores.

Nashira se indignó aún más.

—Fue Brujaru ¿verdad? ¡Fue esa vieja!

—Escucha —Kakashi la sujetó de las muñecas—, ella está molesta porque no he hecho oficial mi compromiso con Kazumi, está en su derecho de despreciarme por no anteponer el bienestar de la aldea que protejo.

—Pero no tiene derecho a golpearte. Se aprovecha porque sabe que no vas a devolverle el golpe, pero deja que la vea y entonces va a conocerme.

Kakashi no pudo evitar reír cuando vio la expresión de enojo en el rostro de Nashira. Aunque daba cierto miedo, le parecía tierno que se enfureciera así por él.

—¿Qué es gracioso? Estoy tratando de defenderte.

—¿Sabes cómo puedes levantarme el ánimo?

—¿Uh?

—¿Quieres jugar a algo?

Nashira frunció las cejas.

—¿Jugar? ¿Que a caso tenemos diez años?

—Bueno, yo a los diez años ya no jugaba —Kakashi se sobó el mentón—, pero hay algo que se me ocurre. Espérame aquí.

De un salto salió disparado hacia su habitación dejando a Nashira confundida esperándolo sentada en el sofá. Buscó dentro de sus cajones hasta que encontró el objeto. Volvió a la sala de inmediato y alzó la pieza que colgaba de un cordón rojo; Nashira se le quedó mirando todavía sin comprender.

—¿Un cascabel?

—Solía tener otros pero se han oxidado, así que compré uno nuevo.

—¿Tienes un gato?

—No ciertamente, pero pensé que tal vez podría hacerte un lindo collar y así lo usarías con orgullo.

Nashira rió burlándose.

—Oh no, no señor, eso sí que no.

—Es broma, no quiero que lo uses. Este cascabel tiene otro fin más interesante y divertido.

Volvió al sofá y se sentó muy cerca de Nashira logrando estremecerla, ella se encogió de hombros cuando el rostro de Kakashi se juntó a su oído.

—Yo pongo esta prueba a mis estudiantes, para ver si podrán graduarse —susurró—. Ellos tienen que quitarme los cascabeles para pasar pero nadie lo ha logrado hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo es entonces que has tenido un equipo antes?

—He sido misericordioso.

Nashira sintió un cosquilleo en su nuca.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver ese cascabel con nosotros? —Se atrevió a cuestionar.

—Bueno... ¿Qué tal si intentas quitármelo?

La manera en que expresó esa frase, fue con un tono tan seductor que casi se le escapó un suspiro a la mujer.

—¿Y qué gano si te lo quito?

Kakashi le giró el rostro para verla, le sonrió dulcemente.

—Lo que quieras.

—Lo que... ¿quiera?

—Sí...

—¿Un barco para mí sola?

—¿Eh? —Kakashi se enfrió y Nashira empezó a reírse— Nashira por favor, capta el ambiente —le regañó.

—Lo siento —decía entre risas.

—Bueno, no podría darte exactamente un barco —volvió a su estado seductor pero esta vez se pegó más a la mujer—, sin embargo, puedes navegar sobre mí.

—Kakashi, ya se hacia dónde va esto y créeme, no va a funcionar.

—¿Entonces te sientes incapaz de quitarme el cascabel?

—No es eso, pero tu juego sucio es hacerme caer en tus redes.

—Ah... Entonces temes perder.

—El premio no se ve muy apetitoso —Kakashi rodó los ojos— pero, está bien. Por esta vez voy a simular que es impresionante, de todos modos te miras muy ansioso por jugar al cascabel.

—¿Sabes qué pasará si pierdes? —Kakashi se puso de pie— ¿Tienes una idea?

—Puedo imaginar algo pero es pornográfico.

—Siempre estás pensando en perversidades, Nashira. No iba a pedirte nada de eso.

—Ah ¿no? Pues qué milagro Su Excelencia.

Kakashi sonrió y recordó lo que diría pero prefirió dejarlo en secreto.

—¿Entonces? Si pierdo ¿qué pasa?

—No te lo diré. Así que deberás esforzarte mucho, o tendrás que lidiar con el castigo.

—Como sea... ¿Hay un tiempo límite?

—Sí, tienes media hora para arrebatarme el cascabel. Como sabrás, soy un ninja excepcional y estás en desventaja así que, da lo mejor de ti.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar. Kakashi desapareció ante sus ojos y ella miró a todos lados sin saber dónde buscar.

—Maldición. Eso me pasa por involucrarme con shinobis —masculló—. Allí estaba el hijo del panadero pero no, la señorita tenía que ser frágil de corazón con este tipo de hombres —caminaba por toda la casa con extrema cautela—. Si le hubiera hecho caso, ahorita estaría comiendo pan y no buscando a un Hokage y su cascabelito.

Abría las puertas con cuidado y asomaba la cabeza.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Cerró la puerta del baño y fue a la habitación de Kakashi. Giró el pomo y se introdujo; buscó dentro del armario y luego vio la cama. Se agachó para buscar allí pero no había nada, de repente sintió un golpecito en su trasero y dio un respingo; Kakashi estaba parado a su lado mientras sonreía con malicia.

—Es una buena vista —dijo él.

—¡Argh! ¡Qué asqueroso eres!

Nashira vio el cascabel que colgaba de su pantalón y estiró la mano para arrancarlo, sin embargo, Kakashi fue más rápido y desapareció dejando en su lugar, una almohada. Nashira se levantó del suelo llena de perplejidad al no entender lo que había pasado.

—Esto me está colmando la paciencia.

Se puso de pie y pensó en dónde podría estar escondido. Se mordió las uñas queriendo reunir sus ideas.

—¡Quedan veinte minutos! —Oyó que él gritó.

—No puedo perder, quién sabe qué cosas quiera hacerme y no lo voy a permitir.

Fue directo a la cocina pero tampoco estaba allí, de tal modo que empezó a olfatear para distinguir el olor al viejo perfume conocido que Kakashi solía usar.

—¿Eres un cachorrito, Nashira?

Ella se detuvo y bufó, odiaba esa sensación de ser observada desde las sombras y Kakashi se enteraba de todos sus movimientos.

—Kakashi, si te puedes hacer invisible entonces es trampa.

—No tengo tal habilidad, no te preocupes.

Ella aguzó el oído cuando oyó su respuesta y determinó que el ninja estaba entre el mueble de la alacena y la pared. Corrió en esa dirección pero Kakashi saltó fuera de allí y avanzó a la sala, Nashira fue detrás de él oyendo el cascabel sonar.

—¡Voy a atraparte Kakashi Hatake!

Kakashi reía como si estuviera disfrutándolo. Ambos se pararon en seco a tres metros de distancia, él con una sonrisa malévola la retaba a acercarse y ella se mordía los labios meditando en una estrategia efectiva.

—Quizás si voy por la derecha... No no, no funcionará —pensaba.

—Quince minutos —pronunció Kakashi.

—¡No me cuentes el tiempo que me pones de nervios!

—Catorce.

Nashira respiró una y otra vez para calmarse, movía despacio sus pies y Kakashi hacía lo mismo. Corrió hacia él pero el Sexto cambió de dirección y se colocó en otro extremo de la sala manteniendo la misma distancia.

Los ojos de Nashira veían el cascabel que rebotaba con cada movimiento brusco, y comenzaba a odiarlo.

—Deberías rendirte.

—¿Por qué me rendiría? ¿No querías tú jugar a esto?

—Bueno, te ves cansada.

Kakashi se movió lentamente hacia un lado cuando vio que la fémina intentaba acercarse por su izquierda. La mesita de centro se interponía entre ambos.

Nashira se quedó observando los objetos a su alrededor, se detuvo en uno en particular y jadeó como asustada, Kakashi vio su cara de espanto y volteó hacia atrás para ver qué era aquello que logró aterrarla.

En el momento que Kakashi se distrajo, Nashira corrió hacia él pero la reacción del Hokage fue todavía más veloz que sus pasos y cuando vio que ella estuvo a punto de arrebatarle el cascabel, dio un salto hacia atrás y Nashira cayó al suelo.

—¡Auch! —Se quejó mientras se sobaba el tobillo— ¡Maldita sea!

—¡Nashira! Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

Se puso nervioso cuando vio que ella no se levantaba y seguía con la mano sobre el tobillo derecho.

—Me duele —expresaba con angustia, Kakashi se acercó para revisar—. ¡No toques! ¡Es doloroso!

—Quita la mano —la apartó él con cuidado—, todo esto es mi culpa. Quizás te torciste el tobillo —revisaba con mucha precisión el área afectada.

—¡Auch! ¡Auch! —Se quejaba y se cubría el rostro con las manos— ¡No presiones tan fuerte!

—No estoy ejerciendo mucha fuerza, pero debido a tu malestar creo que podría ser un esguince.

Nashira abrazó a Kakashi y escondió su cabeza en su pecho. Kakashi puso una mano en los cabellos azules de la mujer y la acarició con delicadeza sintiéndose realmente culpable por lo sucedido.

—Perdóname, no quería que terminaras lastimada. Te llevaré al hospital.

Ella negó sólo moviendo la cabeza.

—No sé ninjutsu médico así que no puedo hacer otra cosa.

—Kakashi...

—¿Hmm?

Nashira levantó el rostro y ambos quedaron muy de cerca, ella lo veía con sus ojos apenados pero luego una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios cuando lentamente levantó el cascabel a la altura de sus caras. Kakashi lo miró y por milésimas de segundo no entendió lo que había sucedido hasta que la sonrisa de su ex asistente lo hizo comprender que todo había sido actuación para arrebatarle el objeto.

—Ga-né —ella susurró.

Kakashi estuvo a punto de reclamarle por haberlo asustado pero al final cerró los ojos y rió con pena para después acostarse sobre la alfombra.

—Debí haberlo imaginado.

—Exijo mi premio. Dijiste que podía pedir lo que quisiera.

—No tengo un barco.

—No quiero un barco, quiero algo más emocionante.

Kakashi abrió los ojos pero continuó acostado en el piso con sus brazos extendidos.

—Bueno. ¿Qué quieres?

Nashira gateó hasta donde él estaba y se acercó a su oído.

—Quiero un masaje.

Kakashi volteó con ella con esa expresión de no estar escuchando bien.

—¿Un masaje?

—Pues ya sabes Kakashi, están esos lugares donde te ofrecen ese servicio —explicó con volumen bajo—, pero no soy de esas personas que disfruten el contacto físico con extraños. Así que prefiero que sean tus manos a que sean las de alguien más.

Kakashi se enderezó rápidamente quedándose sentado.

—Esto es inesperado —se rascó la cabeza—. Jamás he hecho algo como eso.

—Bueno si no quieres, yo entiendo.

—No he dicho que no —él interrumpió—. Creo que puedo hacerlo bien. ¿En qué parte de tu cuerpo quieres que te dé masaje?

Nashira oyó esa frase y no pudo evitar ponerse colorada, porque para su mala fortuna, cosas tan sencillas como ésas, sonaban con diferente connotación cuando él las pronunciaba.

—En mi espalda —hizo una pausa—, en mis brazos.

Kakashi asintió con su cabeza y se puso de pie ayudándola a levantarse.

—Pero...

—¿Qué pasa?

Nashira estaba tratando duro de decir aquello. Sus labios temblaban y sus mejillas se habían sonrojado lo suficiente como para ser notadas.

—¿Nashira?

—Hay algo más que quiero.

—¿Qué es?

Ella ladeó la cabeza y sus dedos de los pies se enroscaron alrededor de la alfombra.

—¿Puedes... hacer un clon?

Kakashi alzó una ceja y captó el mensaje. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró con diversión.

—Ehh... Con que te gustan esas cosas después de todo ¿no?

—¡Po-por supuesto que no! Es sólo que yo... Pensé que sería más efectivo si...

Kakashi reía por verla así de nerviosa y apenada, y antes de que se retractara hizo la posición de manos para que un clon suyo apareciera. Nashira se hundió en el sofá y los miró impresionada, tragó saliva y soltó una exhalación temblorosa

—Hoy tenemos que cuidar bien de esta señorita —dijo el Kakashi original a su copia.

—Me parece que podemos darle un trato adecuado.

—¿Sa-sabes qué? Ya me arrepentí —Nashira movió sus manos—. Esto es demasiado para mí. Volveré a casa ahora.

—Oh no, no tienes por qué estar asustada —el clon se sentó a su lado y la giró para masajear sus hombros mientras le cuchicheaba en el oído haciendo que su aliento cálido le golpeara la piel—. Me aseguraré de que lo disfrutes.

Nashira arqueó la espalda por el escalofrío que le provocaron sus palabras y sintió que su cara ardía a más no poder. Kakashi se sentó frente a ella y le tomó la mano, ella pensaba que iba a morir.

—Ojalá tú también pudieras hacer clones, Nashira —frotaba sus dedos con delicadeza—. Sería divertido.

—¿Por qué no dejo de pensar que... esto es pecado? —Pronunció.

—Quizás porque se siente bien.

El clon volvió a hablarle al oído.

—¿Te gusta esto?

Nashira apretó los ojos.

—Soy una maldita pecadora.

Luego de una increíble sesión de masaje, Nashira y Kakashi terminaron acostados en el sofá observando el techo. No habían ido más allá de los besos y caricias, pues ambos estaban bien con la forma en que avanzaba su relación.

El clon había desaparecido y sólo quedaban ellos dos. Nashira observó la expresión de preocupación en los ojos negros de Kakashi.

—¿Estás pensando en Koharu?

—No te lo he dicho ¿verdad? Iré al país de la Tierra para hablar personalmente con el padre de Kazumi y decirle que no habrá matrimonio.

Nashira se puso de lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kakashi.

—Si no nos hubiésemos conocido, ¿tú te habrías casado con ella?

Él no respondió al instante.

—Supongo que no habría tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a ellos.

Nashira cerró sus ojos.

—Odio que las cosas se compliquen —dijo con somnolencia y Kakashi se dio cuenta.

—¿Estás quedándote dormida?

—Lo siento —bostezó—, el masaje logró relajarme... mucho.

La mano de Kakashi le acarició la espalda y no hubo más intercambios de palabras. Pronto ella se durmió pero él se quedó un rato más pensando en algo que le sirviera para deshacerse de las ataduras con Kazumi sin que Konoha se viera afectada.

Vio el cascabel sobre la mesita recordando lo que hubiese hecho si ella perdía en el juego. Estaba tan seguro de que no lograría quitarle el cascabel que sería el momento perfecto aunque todo alrededor estuviera en contra.

 _«Te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo»_

La vio a la cara, ella con sus ojos cerrados y un rostro lleno de calma.

—Creo que tendremos que esperar.

(...)

El timbre de la vivienda sonaba por intervalos de 5 segundos. Ya eran las once de la noche y era poco común que alguien visitara a esa hora.

—¿Shikamaru?

—Sakura, necesito hablar con Sasuke.

—Él está bañándose ¿pasó algo?

La preocupación era evidente en los gestos del pelinegro. Habría querido esperar pero Temari lo convenció de que sería mejor actuar antes.

—Necesito saber qué cosas investigó Sasuke, sobre Nashira.

Sakura se pasmó.

—¿Sasuke hizo qué?

—Escucha, ahora mismo no puedo entrar en detalles pero no sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Pero no entiendo por qué Sasuke tendría que investigar su vida. Quiero decir, ¿es ella alguien peligroso?

—Shikamaru.

Ambos voltearon y vieron al Uchiha, Sasuke caminó acercándose y miró fijamente al shinobi detectando que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Sasuke, esa vez que fuiste a la aldea del Manantial ¿encontraste algo sobre Nashira?

Sasuke miró en sus recuerdos.

—¿Cariño? —Sakura le buscó la mirada.

—Koharu ha mandado investigarla, necesito saber si hay algo importante sobre ella para evitar que se adelante a esparcir rumores.

—No nos compete hablar sobre Nashira —dijo Sasuke—. Si ella y Kakashi tienen una relación cercana, entonces él ya debería saberlo todo. Si la consejera quiere meterse en chismes y esas cosas, ya son asuntos personales muy ajenos a nosotros.

—En realidad no son tan ajenos —dijo Shikamaru—. Kakashi sensei está a punto de ir a romper su compromiso, tú eres quien lo acompañará.

Sakura los veía a ambos sin entender de qué estaban hablando.

—No sé por qué presiento que las cosas se pondrán feas.

—A ver ¿qué está pasando aquí? —Habló Sakura— ¿Cómo que Kakashi sensei romperá su compromiso? ¿No se casará con la hija del Señor Feudal?

Shikamaru miró a la pelirrosa.

—Kakashi sensei y Nashira, parece que ellos dos tienen una relación sentimental.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca, estaba en total shock.

—Por el momento sólo puedo pensar en problemas diplomáticos —dijo Sasuke—, nada que no se pueda solucionar. El país de la Tierra tampoco está en posición de comenzar un conflicto bélico y sinceramente se me hace una estupidez que por cancelar un compromiso, quieran pelear.

—Sasuke —Sakura intervino—, esos hombres, los señores feudales y todos los poderosos... ellos estarían dispuestos a crear disputas por cosas insignificantes. Imagina lo que para un hombre así de rico significa que rompan el compromiso con su única hija, ¿no sería una humillación?

—Sakura tiene razón, dudo mucho que se queden de brazos cruzados y la consejera Koharu sólo está alimentando más el fuego con sus decisiones fuera de lugar.

—En todo caso, ella puede investigar a Nashira si quiere, no hay nada que se pueda cambiar o que pueda afectar la decisión que Kakashi ha tomado.

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos.

—Si lo dices así de relajado, supongo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. No debe haber nada relevante en la vida de la novia de Kakashi.

Sasuke cambió la dirección de su mirada y sólo Sakura se dio cuenta.


	29. DUDAS

**Capítulo 29.-** **"Dudas"**

El sonido de una gotera haciendo eco con las paredes en una habitación vacía era todo lo que se escuchaba. La textura áspera del suelo al contacto con la piel desnuda y ese ruido como vapor caliente que provocaba escalofríos.

Un brusco empujón y cayó de rodillas al suelo sintiendo ardor al instante. Había varias presencias en aquel lugar, pero no podía ver nada porque sus ojos estaban vendados.

Una voz siniestra fue escuchada detrás de su espalda y le temblaron las piernas y los brazos, a pesar de que estaban bien asegurados.

—¿Sabes que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien?

Sus labios temblaron, ese sonido como de llama en un mechero era cada vez más notorio.

—Tendrás el castigo que mereces, como todos los que son igual que tú.

Los pasos del sujeto fueron hacia un extremo, pudo escucharlo con claridad. Luego sintió una mano en cada uno de sus brazos, su cuerpo fue sostenido con fuerza impidiéndole moverse, eso le agitó el corazón. La desesperación surgió en el momento que oyó de nuevo los pasos del autor de la terrorífica voz, esta vez avanzando más cerca. Podía sentir un calor aproximarse a su espalda, al principio soportable pero a una fracción de segundo entendió de qué se trataba y el terror se apoderó de su mente.

Ahogó un grito de miedo y se enderezó jadeando, estaba agitada y temblando como aquella vez. Se miró las manos para asegurarse de su realidad, una en las que no estaban esas horribles cadenas.

—Fue una pesadilla.

Musitó y miró hacia la ventana, el sol aún no salía. El reloj en la pared indicaba las cinco de la madrugada.

Sintió un roce en su pierna y vio hacia un lado, Kakashi seguía dormido y no se dio cuenta de sus movimientos. Parecía un indefenso niño, su mano acarició la frente del hombre y agradeció haberlo conocido.

Abandonó la cama y se puso su propia ropa; la noche anterior Kakashi le prestó un pantalón para dormir, y le quedaba tan largo que tuvo que remangárselo hasta los tobillos. Terminó de cambiarse y se peinó con los dedos, tomó su bolso que estaba en la sala y sacó su libreta para anotar un recado, luego se fue.

Kakashi despertó a las siete, estiró el brazo para apagar la alarma y con somnolencia se giró para intentar abrazar a Nashira, pero abrió los ojos al no sentir su cuerpo.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue?

Tocó la puerta del baño pero allí no la encontró, después buscó en otra habitación; en la cocina y finalmente fue a la sala donde vio una hoja de papel sobre la mesita. Se inclinó para tomarla y aún con sus ojos cansados intentando enfocar, leyó el texto:

 _«Me fui temprano. Estuviste manoseándome todo el tiempo y roncaste cerca de mi oreja, es imposible dormir con usted señor Hokage._

 _Post data. Gracias por el masaje, me refiero al que me diste cuando estabas consciente.»_

Kakashi bostezó y se echó en el sofá, se limpió un ojo con su dedo índice y dobló la hoja de papel con cuidado.

—¿La manoseé? ¿Ronqué? —Volvió a bostezar— Ah... Supongo que ahora le debo una disculpa.

Durante el día, Kakashi se hizo cargo de varios asuntos y entre ellos, de uno muy en especial. Estaba contemplando la copia de la llave de su casa y la sonrisa en sus labios no podía ser borrada. Afortunadamente nadie podría ver esa expresión en él ya que su máscara lo impedía.

No pensó que en cierto punto de su trágica vida, encontraría a alguien con quien quisiera pasar sus días y compartir hasta lo más mínimo. Hablar de tonterías y mostrar ese afecto que nunca antes había expresado por alguna persona.

Para Kakashi, ese sentimiento era el de una familia. Algo más cercano que un amigo, algo más parecido al cariño de una madre y más sublime que cualquier aprecio de conocidos. Aunque Nashira no era muy romántica con sus palabras, sus acciones eran suficientes.

Todavía estaba mirando la llave cuando una voz masculina lo hizo bajar de su nube de fantasía para volver a la realidad.

—Sasuke ¿por qué no tocas la puerta?

Kakashi de inmediato guardó la llave en el cajón y vio que el pelinegro había presenciado tal acto.

—Shikamaru me dijo que te acompañaré al país de la Tierra.

—Así es. Nos iremos mañana en la madrugada.

—¿Por qué me elegiste?

—Porque sabes mi secreto.

Sasuke parpadeó lentamente mirando a Kakashi con una mueca de seriedad inexpresiva, provocando en su antiguo maestro una sobrecarga de incomodidad.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió.

—¿Estás seguro que sólo yo sé tu secreto?

—Por supuesto, no he hablado de esto con nadie. ¿A caso ya lo has contado? —Levantó el volumen de su voz.

—Si tu secreto es que estás enamorado de la mujer que era tu asistente, entonces no es un secreto. Todo mundo lo sabe.

Kakashi se turbó y casi se va de lado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Es imposible!

—Eres un buen ninja, pero era de suponerse que al final tenías una debilidad con las mujeres.

—¡No tengo nada de eso! Pero... ¿Cómo se han enterado? Yo jamás he-

Sai asomó la cabeza detrás de la puerta y Kakashi se quedó callado mirándolo.

—¿Qué pasa, Sai?

—Señor, tengo los reportes de las últimas misiones.

—Ah, sí. Por favor entrégamelos.

Sai ingresó y le dio la carpeta con los documentos, Kakashi les dio una hojeada rápida y dejó el folder sobre el escritorio.

—Gracias Sai ¿es todo?

—Sí... ¡Ah! —Chistó— Por cierto, respecto a su pregunta del porqué todos sabemos que usted está enamorado de Nashira, es muy fácil. Verá, siempre la mandaba llamar por cualquier cosa, se iban juntos a casa, le compró un regalo por su cumpleaños y le llevó flores azules que según Ino, significan amor eterno. Además, la movió de trabajo para protegerla de la consejera Koharu, y con pretextos de reuniones con el director Iruka, usted va a la Academia a visitarla.

Kakashi se quedó sin habla y Sasuke carraspeó, al fondo se oyó un ave cantando. Sai seguía con su sonrisa y las orejas del Hokage estaban cambiando de color a un tono rojizo.

—Señor, sus orej-

—¡Bien Sai! Gracias por los reportes, ya te puedes retirar —interrumpió Kakashi y vio que Sai iba a hablar de nuevo— Adiós —Sai levantó un dedo para expresarse y Kakashi se adelantó—. Nos vemos, Sai —el muchacho insistió y Kakashi se levantó de la silla y le clavó una fuerte mirada—. Dije: Nos vemos, adiós Sai. Ya te puedes retirar.

Sai volteó con Sasuke y el Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, Señor.

No dijo nada más y salió de la oficina. Kakashi exhaló con fuerza como si estuviera aliviando una especie de dolor. Sasuke lo miró y sus ojos fueron hacia una parte de su ropa.

—Él no entiende el significado de la palabra prudencia —se masajeó las sienes.

—Tú tampoco.

—¿Eh?

Sasuke volvió la mirada a Kakashi.

—Quizás lo que Sai quería decirte es que traes la cremallera baja.

Kakashi miró aterrado a su pantalón y con rapidez subió el cierre. Movió sus ojos a todos lados pensando por cuánto tiempo estuvo así y quién lo vio.

—De verdad te has vuelto despistado —Sasuke se dio la media vuelta para irse.

—¡Espera! No te he dicho que puedes irte, todavía no terminamos de hablar.

—Ah, es cierto. Sakura me pidió que te diera un recado.

—¿Qué es?

Sasuke volteó otra vez. Su expresión facial era dura, como si odiara lo que tenía que decir.

—Si el campo está desprotegido, asegúrese de que el espantapájaros lo esté cuidando bien.

Kakashi pestañeó, Sasuke se sintió estúpido.

—¿Uh?

—No sé Kakashi, así me lo dijo. No me quiso decir el significado, dijo que tú lo entenderías.

—¿Que yo lo entendería?

Kakashi vio cómo Sasuke tenía esa cara de frustración por no entender el significado de aquella frase, y aunque él tampoco sabía lo que significaba, quería divertirse un poco con el Uchiha.

—Ah, sí —chocó su puño sobre la palma de su mano— ¡Por supuesto! Haha ya lo entiendo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Dile a Sakura que la estaca está bien enterrada.

Sasuke arrugó más la frente.

—¿Qué? —Soltó con desprecio.

—Tú sólo dile eso, ella lo va a entender.

—¿Por qué Sakura lo entendería? ¿Tienen algún código secreto?

Kakashi se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno Sasuke, si no te hubieras ido tanto tiempo no te habrías perdido de nada.

No dijo nada más y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta. Kakashi se reía hasta que se quedó meditando en la frase de Sakura.

—¿Qué rayos pasa con ella? ¿Qué significa eso de que el espantapájaros cuide el campo?

(...)

Nashira terminó de entregar unos archivos a los profesores y volvía a por el pasillo, se detuvo al observar que en uno de los salones se estaba llevando a cabo el examen de graduación. Miró con discreción cómo el sensei les pedía que hicieran una técnica como la que Kakashi usaba para aparecer un clon. Los estudiantes pasaban al frente al ser llamados y el mentor hacía anotaciones en un cuaderno.

—Isao Kurosawa —mencionó el sensei y el jovencito se levantó de su lugar para ir donde su profesor le indicó—. Recuerda que debe ser por lo menos un clon de sombras.

—Sí sensei.

Nashira estaba atenta observando las habilidades del hijo mayor de Keito, el muchacho era muy parecido a su madre. Isao concentró su chakra y al hacer su posición de manos logró aparecer dos clones de sombra.

—Bien hecho —dijo el sensei mientras anotaba en una hoja—. Ya te puedes retirar. Mañana temprano entregaré lo resultados del examen y se determinará quién ha podido graduarse.

El muchacho tomó su mochila y salió del salón de clases encontrándose de frente con Nashira, ella no supo cómo reaccionar y sólo hizo una reverencia antes de alejarse y huir hacia la escalera para bajar al primer piso.

Se paró sobre el primer escalón y se sostuvo del barandal imaginando cómo hubiese sido para ella el también haber sido ninja. No era algo que envidiara, pero de cierta forma sentía que el ser distinta a Kakashi en cuanto a fuerza y habilidades de combate, era una barrera que los separaba constantemente.

Odiaba sentir eso, porque lo relacionaba con las palabras de la consejera y su afán por recalcarle que alguien tan importante como el Hokage no podía casarse con cualquier mujer.

—Señorita.

Nashira dio un respingo y miró hacia atrás, allí estaba Isao y la miraba de tal manera que le provocaba angustia creer que le reclamaría algo.

—¿Sí?

El jovencito sostuvo con firmeza los tirantes de su mochila colgada a los hombros.

—Usted ayudó a mi hermano de unos niños malcriados que lo estaban golpeando.

Nashira recordó el suceso: Kakashi lo había llevado a enfermería para que curaran su rodilla. No supo qué contestar y sólo movió la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Se sintió extraña al escuchar eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Kuroyi me lo contó. Por algún motivo él siempre que puede me habla de usted, creo que le simpatiza.

Aunque se sintió agradable escuchar aquella confesión, el temor resurgió en Nashira al imaginar que el pequeño Kuroyi se atreviera a mencionar su nombre frente a sus padres. Keito sabía que ella estaba en Konoha y posiblemente también tenía conocimiento de que trabajaba allí, pero dudaba mucho que su mujer se quedara de brazos cruzados permitiéndole estar cerca de los niños.

—Kuroyi es un buen niño —dijo con aparente calma—. Asegúrate de aconsejarlo bien.

No expresó nada más y bajó la escalera para recoger su bolso y marcharse a casa, pues su horario de trabajo había concluído.

Entre el tramo del parque y la arboleda coincidió con Kakashi, que daba la impresión de haberla estado esperando conociendo su trayecto a casa. Su cuerpo recargado en el tronco de un árbol era la pose del típico hombre al que todo le da igual y esa mirada de cansancio, la cual antes le parecía aburrida, era ahora su favorita.

—Sexto Hokage, qué milagro encontrarlo en este lugar. ¿Se perdió en el sendero de la vida?

Kakashi sonrió ante el comentario y se reincorporó sobre sus pies.

—Sí, algo como eso.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué me estás esperando?

Kakashi se metió la mano en el chaleco.

—Quiero disculparme por lo que sea que te haya hecho mientras dormía.

Nashira rió.

—Era broma, no me manoseaste —Kakashi dejó de buscar en su chaleco.

—¿Por qué te fuiste así tan de repente? Pensé que de verdad te habías molestado conmigo.

—Tenía que ir a casa para bañarme y prepararme para ir a trabajar. No puedo presentarme al trabajo con la ropa del día anterior. Además, mi tía Madoka ya es mayor y me preocupa dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que no quieres vivir conmigo?

—Es una de ellas.

Kakashi levantó una ceja.

—¿Hay más?

—Kakashi ¿qué tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que tú y yo nos hemos confesado? Quizás todo va demasiado rápido y no funcionará.

El Hokage quitó la mano de su chaleco y la puso dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

—No sabía que para estas cosas uno se tiene que esperar —comentó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Seis meses? ¿Un año? Creo que el tiempo es valioso y no hay que desperdiciarlo.

—No me refiero a eso, quiero decir... No nos conocemos lo suficiente, y podría ser que descubras que en verdad no me quieres como lo imaginas.

—Es eso o... tú eres la que teme darse cuenta que no sientes nada por mí.

Nashira resopló.

—¡Yo estoy segura de mis sentimientos!

—Yo también lo estoy —afirmó Kakashi— ¿Entonces por qué pones tantas trabas? ¿Hay algo que no conozca de ti que no me agradará?

Ella se quedó en silencio y tragó saliva. Kakashi ladeó la cabeza como queriendo ver a través de sus expresiones.

—Yo —hizo una pausa—, bueno, no soy alguien importante como tú.

—¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan afligida? Sabes que los cargos no importan, tú eres importante para mí y para tu tía Madoka; también deberías sentirte de ese modo.

Nashira lo miraba a los ojos y no podía dejar de pensar que Kakashi era una persona admirable.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho algo malo de lo que te sientas arrepentido?

Kakashi tuvo varios flashbacks y respiró profundamente.

—Sí. He hecho muchas cosas de las que me he arrepentido.

—¿Pero han sido cosas malas?

—Han sido espantosas. Errores de mi juventud que me costaron muchas lágrimas.

Nashira abrazó su bolso y luego sintió un pellizco en la mejilla.

—¡Kakashi!

—No pongas esa cara, no deberíamos estar hablando de temas tristes. De ahora en adelante hay que procurar que todo sea paz y felicidad.

Sin dar más vueltas, Kakashi sacó la copia de la llave de su casa y la puso en la mano de Nashira sabiendo bien que ella no la tomaría por voluntad propia.

—¿Y esto?

—Te dije que te daría una copia de mi llave.

—No, no —quiso devolverla—, no tienes que hacer esto.

—Déjala —rechazó su mano—. Esta madrugada me iré al país de la Tierra y no estaré aquí varios días, así que si necesitas algo puedes ir y quedarte en la casa.

Nashira se sonrojó.

—¿Po-por qué habría de necesitar algo de tu casa? A menos que quieras que vea tu colección de calzoncillos.

—Puedes verlos si quieres, yo ya he visto los tuyos.

—Cielos Kakashi, eres tan insensible.

Se quedaron callados y la frase del viaje de Kakashi, volvió a hacer eco en la cabeza de la mujer de cabello azul.

—Así que irás a hablar con Kazumi.

—Así es. Tengo que romper este compromiso cuanto antes.

—Pero ¿qué pasa si no puedes hacerlo? ¿Y si esto afecta a Konoha?

—Tranquila, yo sabré ingeniármelas. Tú sólo preocúpate por tu trabajo en la Academia —le dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Eres como un abuelito.

—¿Lo dices por el color de mi cabello?

—Lo digo por tu actitud de anciano. Pero está bien, puedo lidiar con eso.

Nashira guardó la llave en su bolso; todavía estaba enfocada en ello cuando sintió las manos de Kakashi sobre sus hombros. Al levantar la vista notó cómo él se acercaba a su rostro, aún con su máscara cubriendo la mitad de la cara y dispuesto a besarla.

Pero el acto romántico se vio interrumpido por causa de una voz masculina que maldijo al fallar en su tiro hacia un cesto de basura.

Nashira y Kakashi se estremecieron cuando le oyeron y voltearon hacia atrás, las manos del peliplata seguían sobre los hombros de la mujer y el sujeto que maldijo estaba parado viéndolos sin decir nada.

Sus ojos color miel se desviaron hacia las manos de Kakashi y éste las apartó un poco tarde. Nashira quitó su mirada del shinobi y se acomodó el tirante del bolso, Kakashi carraspeó. Keito hizo una reverencia en un movimiento torpe y se agachó a recoger el papel para echarlo en la basura, luego se fue.

—Parece ser que nos vio —dijo Nashira y Kakashi buscó en su mirada algún rastro de sentimientos por el shinobi.

—¿Te preocupa que lo haya hecho?

Ella volteó con él.

—No. En realidad no me importa lo que piense.

—Entonces quita esa cara y vamos a mi casa.

Nashira rodó los ojos.

—¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que no voy a tener intimidad contigo.

—Eres la única que piensa en sexo. Nadie lo está mencionando.

—No tienes que decirlo como tal, hay expresiones que lo sugieren y eso es lo que estás haciendo, Kakashi.

—¿Sólo porque te dije que vayamos a mi casa? —Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo aseguró— ¿Entonces si te digo que...? —Kakashi recordó la frase al azar que le dijo a Sasuke para molestarlo— Si te digo que las estaca está bien enterrada ¿cómo lo interpretarías?

Nashira puso una mirada de horror y pasó un dedo por debajo de la nariz.

—Kakashi ¿de dónde sacas esas frases tan sucias? Creí que te bastaba con Icha Icha.

—¿Qué? ¿A caso es algo malo? Sólo se me ha ocurrido.

—Estás insinuando que tienes sexo a diario.

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos y aunque su máscara ya le cubría la boca, sus manos de igual modo se posicionaron sobre sus labios.

—¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué hice?!

—¿A quién se lo dijiste?

Kakashi seguía en modo de negación y de pronto se quedó quieto, miró hacia un árbol; sus ojos recorrieron las ramas pero no pudo ver nada.

—¿Kakashi? ¿Está todo bien?

 _«Estoy casi seguro de haber sentido una presencia»_

—¿Hola?

Nashira movió su mano frente a él.

—Sí, sólo creí escuchar algo pero no fue nada.

(...)

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, Kakashi llegó hasta las puertas de la aldea y vio a Izumo durmiendo en el puesto de control; Kotetsu le metió un codazo para despertarlo cuando se dio cuenta que el Hokage estaba allí.

—¡Señor! —Ambos llevaron una mano a sus frentes.

—Voy a estar fuera unos días, Shikamaru se queda a cargo de todo. Vigilen bien estas puertas.

—¡Sí señor!

—Por cierto ¿dónde está Sasuke?

Kotetsu miró detrás de Kakashi y con su palma le indicó el sitio. Kakashi volteó y encontró a un Sasuke serio mirándolo desde el otro lado de las puertas.

—Ah, con que ya estabas aquí.

—Tengo como media hora esperándote —recriminó—. Dijiste que en la madrugada.

—Todavía es de madrugada —excusó Kakashi—. Ya, no me mires así. Te voy a pagar bien esta misión de escoltar al Hokage.

—Y ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Qué camino tomaremos?

Kakashi sacó un mapa y le mostró.

—Pasaremos por el país de la Hierba y de allí entraremos directamente. Es un camino largo así que hay que apurarnos.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Invocaré a Garuda.

(...)

Había pasado un día desde que Kakashi y Sasuke se marcharon; Shikamaru seguía al tanto de todo y Sai le ayudaba con los trabajos que surgían pero Koharu aprovechó la ausencia del Hokage para intervenir en asuntos políticos con el Señor Feudal del país del Fuego.

Nashira continuó con los entrenamientos de Guy, pero accidentalmente se lastimó un brazo al caer. Rock Lee estaba tan alarmado y Tenten regañó a su compañero y maestro por el acto de imprudencia. Lee se encargó de llevar a Nashira al hospital para ser atendida.

Sakura revisaba el brazo de Nashira y Lee se mordía las uñas mirando con pavor cualquier reacción en los ojos verdes de la kunoichi.

—Es un esguince de codo, la caída te estiró mucho los ligamentos pero por fortuna no se ha roto ninguno —explicó.

—¿Estaré bien? —Cuestionó la mujer con una expresión de dolor.

—Sí, vas a estar bien. Voy a usar mi jutsu médico para desinflamar el área y te sentirás mucho mejor, aunque claro, deberás evitar hacer movimientos bruscos por al menos dos semanas, tampoco cargues cosas pesadas. Voy a colocar una inmovilización parcial en tu codo.

Rock Lee se limpió las lágrimas.

—Kakashi sensei va a matarme.

Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Debes tener cuidado Lee, Nashira no lleva un entrenamiento tan exagerado y riguroso como al que tú estás acostumbrado.

—Calma —dijo Nashira—, no pasa nada porque me haya lastimado el codo. He pasado por cosas peores —aseguró—, así que quita esa expresión que aquí nadie va a matar a nadie.

Sakura miró el rostro de Nashira y recordó la frase que le mandó decir Kakashi; no pudo evitar reír mientras aplicaba su jutsu en el codo de la mujer.

—Nunca pensé que Kakashi sensei se enamoraría.

El comentario repentino capturó la atención de la paciente, y se quedó viendo hacia el suelo.

—Descuida —Sakura le susurró—, todos lo sabemos así que no debes sentirte apenada.

—Bu-bueno... Yo-

—Pero, si necesitan anticonceptivos sólo tienes que pedirlos. Sé que mi ex sensei es muy insensible a veces y hasta orgulloso, él jamás pisaría el hospital para hacerse de una dotación de suministros y por lo que presume creo que al final van a necesitar muchos.

Nashira se quedó muda, aunque Sakura lo dijo en voz baja para que Lee no oyera, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada.

—¿Qué? —Le respondió con el mismo volumen— ¿Anticonceptivos? ¡No! —Movió su cabeza— Nada de eso ha pasado entre nosotros.

Sakura se sorprendió.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Bueno, de todos modos no es de mi incumbencia ¿verdad? Discúlpame por el comentario.

Nashira recordó lo de la estaca y puso los ojos en blanco.

 _«Ese idiota hablador»_

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y Shizune entró echando humo, puso de golpe sobre el escritorio una gran montaña de carpetas.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —Preguntó Sakura.

—Esa consejera siempre metiendo su nariz donde no le corresponde, por eso Lady Tsunade la odia.

Nashira sintió que por fin alguien la comprendía.

—¿Sabes que ahora que el Hokage no está, ella se ha puesto a mover todo? El cargamento de material de curación e instrumentos de operación llegaría hoy, pero la señora no les ha dejado pasar.

—¿Qué? —Sakura terminó de aplicar el jutsu médico y colocó una férula blanda en el codo de Nashira— ¿Por qué hizo eso?

—Porque dice que no hay necesidad de recibir material si no hay heridos. Esto sólo nos cargará costos extras porque el pedido ya estaba hecho.

—Qué mujer tan insoportable. Creí que ya se había retirado.

—Deberías ver la cara de Shikamaru, quién sabe qué otras cosas esté haciendo pero la entrada a la aldea es un caos total.

Nashira continuó escuchando la trágica situación que se estaba viviendo por causa de Koharu y lo mucho que afectaba a la aldea tomar ciertas decisiones. Se interrumpían labores, se paralizaban negocios y todo dependía de las elecciones del Hokage.

Aunque Kakashi le dijo que todo estaría bien, su mente no descansaba pensando en cómo repercutiría que él cancelara su compromiso con Kazumi. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que la felicidad de la que tanto le hablaba, pudiera perdurar.

Kakashi y Sasuke llegaron al país de la Tierra, fueron recibidos por el Tsuchikage y sus shinobis. Kakashi se limitó a explicar el motivo de su visita pero fue el anciano mismo quien le adelantó un poco de lo que se especulaba por aquellos lares: Que oficialmente pediría la mano de Kazumi.

—Es una pena que mi nieta no haya podido ser tu esposa, Kakashi.

El Hokage sonrió por cortesía. Sasuke se quedó unos metros atrás sólo observando.

—Me gustaría reunirme pronto con el Señor Feudal.

—Has tenido un largo viaje, te recomendaría que primero descanses.

—En realidad no tengo mucho tiempo, debo volver pronto a Konoha, estoy cargado de trabajo.

El viejo Ōnoki frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás desairando mi amable ofrecimiento?

—No, no, esa nunca ha sido mi intención —Kakashi movió las manos.

—Bueno, de todos modos creo que es importante que lo sepas —tosió para aclarar su garganta—. El daimio está enfermo, así que tu visita podría ser complicada.

Kakashi se sorprendió por escuchar eso.

—¿Enfermo?

—Es lo que me notificaron, el médico le recomendó guardar reposo así que es probable que no puedas hablar con él.

—Pero ¿de qué se ha enfermado? ¿Cuándo sucedió?

—Hace unos tres días, no se sabe a ciencia cierta qué es lo que le pasa pero no recibe visitas a menos que sean muy importantes.

Sasuke cambió la dirección de su vista hasta posicionarse sobre Kakashi. Lo vio aturdido, como si quisiera encontrar una solución rápida al inconveniente. El Uchiha lo sabía bien, Kakashi se vería imposibilitado de cancelar su compromiso debido el estado de salud actual del poderoso hombre. Cualquier noticia de ese calibre para el enfermo podría ser catastrófica empeorando su salud.

—Señor Hokage —la voz de Kurotsuchi apareció en la sala, todos los hombres voltearon, ella estaba sonriendo con timidez.

—Kurotsuchi, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas entrenando.

—Lo estaba pero me dijeron que el Sexto Hokage estaba aquí y quise venir a saludar. Qué bueno verlo otra vez.

—Ah... Sí —Kakashi se sobó el cuello—. Disculpa que no haya enviado una carta con respecto a tu retiro de la competencia.

—No hay problema, no hay nada de lo que deba disculparse. Aunque mis esperanzas de ganar eran altas en un principio, desistí por motivos meramente diplomáticos. Pero si alguna vez piensa en divorciarse yo estaré disponib-

—¡Kurotsuchi! —Interrumpió su abuelo— El Hokage viene cansado, vuelve a tu entrenamiento.

Ella hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño.

—Bueno señor Hokage, fue un gusto verlo otra vez. Ahora me retiro.

—El gusto también ha sido mío. Esfuérzate en tu entrenamiento.

Ella alzó el pulgar.

—Si usted lo dice.

Una vez que la nieta del Tsuchikage abandonó la sala, el anciano retomó la conversación.

—¿Aún quieres ir con el daimio?

Kakashi asintió.

—Por eso estoy aquí.

—Bueno, pues supongo que con tu visita se alegrará un poco —Kakashi bajó su mirada—. Le pediré a uno de mis shinobis que los guíen hasta su territorio.

(...)

La mansión del Señor Feudal era todo un espectáculo, rodeada de murallas de piedra y guardias en sus puertas que impedían el acceso a cualquiera.

Kakashi se presentó como el Hokage y luego de unos minutos se confirmó su identidad y se le permitió la entrada. Los jardines estaban secos debido al invierno pero se podía apreciar que durante primavera eran preciosos.

Sasuke y él fueron llevados hasta una sala de espera donde permanecieron un momento antes de que Kazumi cruzara la puerta y apareciera frente a ellos. Hizo una reverencia y luego sus ojos azules vieron a Sasuke que estaba justo a un lado del Hokage.

—Es un honor que usted esté aquí, Kakashi —expresó.

—Oí lo de tu padre, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Ella tenía una expresión de tristeza.

—Ahora está estable, pero el médico dice que debe descansar mucho.

Kakashi asintió.

—Quizás cuando le vea, él se sienta mejor. Después de todo, ha venido para hablar con él ¿no es así?

Kakashi vio a los escoltas de Kazumi.

—Si no te molesta ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Ella miró a sus hombres y les pidió que salieran de la habitación. Kakashi notó que Sasuke se adelantó hacia la puerta para darles espacio y agradeció no tener que pedirle nada.

Cuando se quedaron libres de miradas, Kazumi se acercó para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones color turquesa.

—¿Qué es lo que desea hablar conmigo?

Kakashi tragó saliva y buscó las palabras adecuadas.

—Sobre el compromiso.

Kazumi sonrió.

—Claro, debí imaginarlo. Mi padre está muy emocionado al respecto.

—Bueno,... no es exactamente lo que estás pensando.

—¿Eh?

Kakashi sentía que sería imposible decir aquello sin lastimar a la mujer que con sus ojos brillantes y sus oídos atentos sólo quería escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.

—Kazumi —hubo un silencio—, yo no...

—¿Uhm? —Le buscó la mirada— ¿Qué cosa?

—No puedo casarme contigo.

La sonrisa en los labios de Kazumi se desvaneció.

—Lo siento.

—Disculpe, yo no entiendo —ella hizo un gesto de incomprensibilidad.

—Dije que no me casaré contigo —aclaró y vio en los iris azules de ella, su reflejo.

—Vino hasta este lugar... ¿para decirme esto?

Kakashi asintió.

—Iba a decírtelo antes pero todo conspiró en mi contra y te fuiste de Konoha sin que pudiésemos hablar.

Ella estaba estupefacta.

—Pero, pero ya no hay más competidoras.

—Kazumi, esto no tiene nada que ver con las candidatas o concursos para ver quién se queda con el Hokage —explicó—. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

—Señor Kakashi, es que usted no me ha dado la oportunidad de mostrarle mi cariño.

—No se trata de eso, sé que eres una excelente persona y no lo pongo en duda. Esto es personal Kazumi, tarde o temprano alguno de los dos sería muy infeliz.

Ella arrugó la frente y se levantó dándole la espalda para limpiarse los ojos.

—Esto es más doloroso de lo que imaginé —susurró y Kakashi se sintió terrible.

—Lamento que todo esto haya llegado hasta este punto. Desde un principio me vi forzado a ser partícipe de este juego.

—Yo de verdad le quiero —aseguró y miró al hombre—. De verdad.

—Discúlpame.

Kazumi volvió a limpiarse los ojos y suspiró.

—Sé que esto es despiadado de mi parte pero sólo quiero pedirle un favor.

—¿Cuál es?

—No le diga a mi padre de esto. Al menos no todavía, verá... él está delicado de salud y una noticia así —sus mejillas se humedecieron y Kakashi pudo ver con claridad sus lágrimas—... No quiero que le pase algo malo por mi culpa. Sólo quiero que mejore de salud y entonces, yo hablaré con él para explicarle todo.

—No es tu culpa Kazumi, esta decisión no tiene nada qué ver contigo.

—Por favor —se arrodilló, Kakashi se quedó impactado y se apresuró a intentar levantarla—. Por favor no se niegue al matrimonio todavía, vamos a fingir que todo está bien y yo le diré después que no nos casaremos.

—Levántate, no debes arrodillarte ante mí.

—Sólo lo haré si usted acepta mi propuesta —lloró poniendo de nervios a Kakashi.

—Kazumi, levántate... ¡Está bien, no le diré nada!

Ella sollozó y permitió que Kakashi la pusiera sobre sus pies.

—Gracias señor Hokage.

—Aún así, me gustaría ver a tu padre, si es posible.

Ella asintió.

—Le indicaré el camino.

Kakashi miró hacia el techo y respiró con resignación, salir de aquel embrollo sería más complicado de lo que pensó.

La mujer lo guió hasta una lujosa habitación donde dos guardias vigilaban la puerta. Ellos se hicieron a un lado cuando Kazumi apareció y abrieron la puerta permitiéndole ingresar; Kakashi iba justo detrás de ella.

La habitación era grande y espaciosa, tenía adornos brillantes y un espejo enorme en una esquina. En la cama se encontraba sentado el anciano, que al verlos sonrió con debilidad. Una enfermera le había suministrado un medicamento, luego hizo una reverencia y abandonó el lugar.

—Papá, el Sexto Hokage ha venido a verte.

El hombre movió su cabeza con aprobación y Kakashi se inclinó para saludar con cortesía.

—Gracias por venir hasta acá. Es usted un gran hombre.

—Espero que su salud mejore pronto.

El anciano miró a su hija y achicó los ojos para enfocarla.

—¿Has estado llorando?

Ella se sobresaltó.

—No, bueno... Ha sido la emoción por ver al Sexto —mintió.

—El amor en los jóvenes es así de profundo —se dijo a sí mismo el Señor Feudal y Kakashi miró de reojo a Kazumi.

—Si no es mucha indiscreción ¿puedo saber qué le sucedió? —Cuestionó Kakashi.

—He querido mantenerlo en secreto por nuestra propia seguridad pero usted es alguien en quien confío —dijo con una voz apagada por el cansancio—. Hace unos días un grupo de criminales logró infiltrarse a la mansión, ellos tenían el objetivo de secuestrar a mi hija. Los guardias se enfrentaron a ellos, pero uno de los maleantes casi consigue tocar a Kazumi por lo que me interpuse y fui herido con un arma envenenada.

Kakashi escuchaba atento a la historia y veía que el anciano lucía severamente preocupado.

—¿Lograron capturar a los agresores?

—Por desgracia escaparon, aún temo por el bienestar de Kazumi —ella puso su mano sobre el dorso de la mano de su padre—. Han amenazado con volver y no estamos en condiciones para afrontarlo, ellos no parecían ser personas normales.

—¿Ha hablado de este ataque con el Tsuchikage?

—Ahora mismo no serviría de nada, no subestimo a los ninjas de mi país pero es de conocimiento general que los mejores shinobis son los de la tierra del Fuego.

—¿Qué está sugiriendo?

—Sexto Hokage, por favor llévese a mi hija con usted.

Kakashi abrió los ojos con asombro ante la petición.

—Sólo con usted ella estará segura.


	30. TRAICIÓN

**Capítulo 30.-** **"Traición"**

Nashira miraba con asombro el caos dentro de la Torre del Hokage. Minutos antes, Iruka le había pedido que llevara unos documentos para que cuando Kakashi volviera, los revisara sin atrasos; pero no se imaginó que en su ausencia las cosas se pondrían tan mal.

Shikamaru estaba harto, con unas enormes ojeras que casi gritaban que no durmió toda la noche. La anciana consejera había provocado un sinfín de problemas en tan pocos días y se rehusaba a dejar a Shikamaru tomar decisiones.

Sai estaba en las puertas de Konoha ayudando a Kotetsu e Izumo quienes no se daban abasto con el control de entradas. Koharu había rechazado el ingreso de algunos proveedores simplemente porque según sus intuiciones, eran gastos innecesarios.

Sin el control y autoridad de Kakashi, se desencadenaron una serie de tragedias que mantenían a todos estresados y hasta irritados.

No hizo mucho ruido cuando fue a dejar los papeles sobre el escritorio, sólo vio de reojo cómo el pelinegro seguía hablando un hombre que sostenía una cámara fotográfica sobre su pecho.

—Por el momento no se pueden autorizar reportajes ni entrevistas —explicó Shikamaru al hombre—. Cuando el Hokage regrese, podremos revisar eso con calma.

—Sólo les pido que lo consideren. Mantener al pueblo informado del trabajo de los ninjas para resguardar a sus habitantes sería fantástico.

Genma abrió la puerta de la oficina interrumpiendo aquella conversación, para Shikamaru resultaba incluso más interesante ver al shinobi a tener que tratar con el testarudo periodista.

—Cuando te desocupes, ven inmediatamente y trae el mapa contigo.

—No lo tengo, el Sexto lo ha guardado.

Genma hizo un gesto de desesperación.

—Aún así vienes, Ibiki quiere hablar con nosotros.

Shikamaru resolló y sus cansados ojos miraron a Nashira, ella se despidió moviendo su mano en el aire y él asintió.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Kakashi y Sasuke partieron al país de la Tierra y para Nashira, era como una eternidad.

Todas las noches contemplaba la llave que le entregó Kakashi y se cuestionaba si su felicidad podría ser una realidad y si la disfrutaría abiertamente sin tener que temer las consecuencias de ello.

Una tarde a la hora de salida de su trabajo, escuchó rumores de que Kakashi ya había regresado esa mañana y puso orden en las puertas de la aldea regañando a los encargados del control y vigilancia. Su corazón saltó de alegría por saber que él estaba de vuelta y no podía esperar a verlo y preguntarle si todo estaba bien; sin embargo, la emoción de su interior se frustró ligeramente al oír que Kakashi no había retornado únicamente con Sasuke, sino que le habían visto con alguien más, pero la persona vestía una túnica que cubría completamente su cabeza y pies, y no sabían de quién se trataba.

Salió de la academia y continuó hacia la casa de su tía Madoka, iba a paso lento recordando todos los rumores que circularon en el trabajo. Se veía el brazo que aún tenía la férula y aunque el dolor era menos intenso en comparación a días anteriores, dejó de entrenar con Guy y Lee mientras se recuperaba.

(...)

—Te quedarás en la misma habitación.

Kakashi dejó una maleta sobre el sofá del cuarto y se dio la media vuelta para abandonar el lugar, pero los brazos de Kazumi rodearon su cuerpo imposibilitándole salir.

—Gracias por acceder a la voluntad de mi padre.

Kakashi apartó los brazos de la joven mujer.

—Sólo hago esto porque pagará por ello como si fuera una misión —le recordó, Kazumi hizo una mueca de pena y sonrió con amargura.

—Pero aún así, es usted muy considerado.

—Descansa bien.

—¡Espere! Todavía hay algo que me gustaría hablar con usted Kakashi.

—¿Qué es?

Ella se mordió los labios y juntó las manos sobre su pecho. Volvió a mirarlo con intensidad.

—¿Es cierto que no quiere casarse conmigo?

—Hablamos de esto antes de venir a Konoha ¿no es así?

—¿Es por otra mujer? —Avanzó un paso hacia el Hokage sin dejar de verlo— ¿Es a caso su amiga Nashira?

Kakashi no respondió al instante, se quedó planteándose decenas de posibilidades si respondía que sí. No quería afectar a su amada por su propia culpa.

—Ella no tiene nada qué ver en esto —aseguró.

—Uhm... Si usted lo dice —el dedo de Kazumi recorrió el marco de un espejo que colgaba en la pared y se detuvo al mirar su reflejo en él—. Entonces yo le creo, Kakashi.

—Me voy ahora, asegúrate de descansar.

El peliplata salió de la pieza, Kazumi caminó hacia la puerta y se recargó en el muro mientras veía cómo Kakashi se alejaba. Su cabeza se enderezó cuando vio a una anciana aparecer, la mujer mayor le sonrió y ella hizo una reverencia como cortesía.

—Así que finalmente Kakashi hizo oficial el compromiso.

Kazumi sonrió.

—Me gustaría saber... ¿Usted conoce a su amiga Nashira? Estoy inquieta respecto a ella, Kakashi dice que sólo son amigos pero tengo curiosidad.

Koharu hizo un gesto de burla y se apoyó sobre el bastón que utilizaba recientemente.

—Se llama Nashira Kitayaka —explicó la anciana—, es originaria de otra aldea de este país. Era una simple costurera.

Kazumi se quedó escuchando el resto de la historia, pero en algún punto de ésta, su mente se llenó de ideas.

(...)

Kakashi se apresuraba a llegar a su oficina, cuando regresó a Konoha había encontrado un caos asombroso. Izumo y Kotetsu tenían un gran descontrol con los accesos a la aldea, y Sai los estaba ayudando.

Se enteró por sus propias bocas que Koharu había estado interviniendo sin importarle nada, y ellos, aunque en un principio se negaron a escuchar sus órdenes, fueron luego reprendidos por Homura quien se unió a las ideas locas de la consejera.

—Ya estoy aquí, díganme qué ocurre.

Ibiki y Genma, así como Shikamaru, estaban esperándolo. Kakashi tomó asiento y les prestó atención a lo que tenían que hablar.

—Encontramos una inscripción grabada en una de las cuevas de la montaña que colinda con el sureste de la aldea —explicó Ibiki—. Sé que dijiste que paráramos con esta búsqueda pero un usuario del byakugan detectó chakra en ese lugar, así que fuimos a revisar si alguien estaba atrapado allí y aunque no encontramos a nadie, vimos los grabados.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué tipo de grabados son?

Ibiki mostró una fotografía.

—Parecen indicaciones, pero no se pueden leer. Sasuke es el único que podría descifrar el mensaje. Creímos haber visto algo similar en el mapa, pero tú nos dijiste que elimináramos todas las copias.

—Tengo el original en mi casa —se levantó—, iré por él ahora mismo.

Kakashi salió de la oficina, bajaba la escalera cuando vio a Izumo completamente acelerado. Él estaba en la Torre buscándolo y al verlo se acercó.

—¡Sexto!

—Izumo ¿qué haces aquí? Kotetsu no puede hacerse cargo él solo de vigilar.

—Estuvimos revisando las listas de ingresos y salidas, y tenemos un problema.

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es?

—Hay un hombre que no se ha retirado de la aldea y su permiso expiró hace días.

(...)

Nashira caminaba hacia el mercado, estaba preocupada porque aunque se decía que el Hokage ya había regresado a la aldea, ella no lo había visto. La intriga no la dejaba en paz, por lo que se ofreció a ir a comprar unas cosas para la cena y así de paso despejar su mente.

Estaba cansada emocionalmente por imaginar cosas inciertas, y aunque era difícil, todavía mantenía la esperanza de que se resolvería la situación entre ella y Kakashi.

Entre tanto que ocupaba su mente y caminaba, al mirar hacia el frente sus pies dejaron de responder y se quedó quieta viendo cómo un hombre conocido corría en sentido contrario a ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de brillo y su corazón se aceleró.

El hombre se paró en seco a tomar aire y entonces ella despertó de su trance.

—Kakashi... ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —jadeó y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas.—... Es bueno verte otra vez.

Ella sonrió.

—Así que volviste. Me tenías preocupada ¿por qué no me habías buscado?

Kakashi se enderezó y respiró hondo.

—Estaba ocupado, han sucedido muchas cosas. Ahora mismo estoy apurado.

—Entiendo. Y... ¿cómo te fue?

Kakashi se le quedó mirando y no pudo sostener la vista.

—Hablemos de esto después ¿sí? Ahora tengo que ir a solucionar un problema —iba a correr otra vez pero antes volteó con Nashira—. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

Nashira movió su cabeza.

—Claro.

—Ve a mi casa y tráeme un mapa.

—¿Mapa?

—Lo he dejado allí, debe estar por el librero —explicaba y se buscaba la llave en el chaleco— ¡Demonios! —Exclamó al no encontrarla.

—¿Qué pasa? No entiendo.

—Olvidé mi llave, debí dejarla en la oficina.

—No te preocupes, tengo la copia. Entonces ¿qué tipo de mapa es?

—Parece un pergamino, es como de este tamaño —hizo una medida imaginaria con sus manos—, se ve muy antiguo así que no será difícil identificarlo. Iré a resolver el inconveniente y te estaré esperando en el parque ¿de acuerdo?

—Entendido.

(...)

Nashira corrió hacia la casa de Kakashi. Entró y se quitó los zapatos para ir en busca del dichoso mapa.

Buscó en el librero, movió cuadernos y libretas pero no halló nada. Abrió los cajones y encontró varios documentos, mas ninguno era lo que buscaba.

Se quedó viendo alrededor de la sala y pensó en el armario; Kakashi era tan despistado que muy probablemente en un descuido dejó el pergamino dentro con toda su ropa.

Corrió a la habitación a buscar, abrió las puertas del mueble y vio la ropa perfectamente doblada; y al mirar por debajo de una caja de zapatos, finalmente encontró el rollo de papel.

Lo extendió para asegurarse que era el correcto y vio las arrugas y lo frágil que lucía.

—¡Éste es!

Correr en un día frío no era muy agradable, el viento helado le golpeaba en la cara; un poco más y dejaría de sentir su propia piel. Pero su consuelo llegó cuando sus ojos divisaron a Kakashi esperándola.

Levantó su mano para que la viera y Kakashi corrió a su encuentro.

—Por fin llegué —suspiró aliviada y puso el pergamino en sus manos— ¿es éste?

Kakashi lo abrió.

—Sí, lo es. Gracias Nashira —le sobó la cabeza.

—Tendrás que recompensarme de algún modo ¿sabes? —La sonrisa de Nashira desapareció cuando recordó lo del rumor—. ¿Es verdad que alguien más ha venido a Konoha con ustedes?

Kakashi bajó la vista y no contestó, Nashira le buscó el rostro pero él se negó a responder.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó ella— Dímelo. ¿Es quién creo que es?

—Hablemos de esto mañana.

—¿Por qué mañana? ¿Por qué no de una vez? ¿Pasó algo? Quiero saberlo ahora.

—Nashira, es muy largo de explicar y ahora mismo no puedo, tengo que reunirme con otros shinobis para hablar de esto —alzó el mapa—. Debes entenderme.

La mirada de Nashira se volvió tristeza pura, pero no dijo nada para evitar que se fuera. Una parte de ella comprendía que Kakashi ya cargaba con demasiados problemas.

—Está bien. Hablemos mañana.

—Eres una gran persona.

Le estiró una mejilla y después se retiró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nashira permaneció allí sobándose la cara y queriendo disolver la pena que sentía. Se miró el brazo con angustia.

—Ni siquiera preguntó qué me pasó.

(...)

El día siguiente no fue mejor para ella, la noche anterior había sentido tan frío y distante a Kakashi que difícilmente pudo conciliar el sueño. Casi era su hora de descanso, estaba acomodando unos papeles y oyó a Iruka hablar por teléfono con alguien; se preguntó si se trataría del Hokage. Presentía que algo andaba mal y que Kakashi le ocultaba algo sumamente importante.

Caminaba por el pasillo hacia el exterior del edificio, por delante de ella unos niños salieron corriendo para disfrutar del descanso y entre ellos estaba Kuroyi quien se veía muy contento.

Todos los infantes oscilaban entre los seis y siete años, entonces se preguntó cómo unas criaturas tan indefensas podrían convertirse en ninjas tan fuertes. Pensó en los niños genios, así como Kakashi había sido considerado toda su vida, y sintió pena por el destino de aquellos que sin quererlo, estaban obligados y presionados por la sociedad a ser ejemplares y sacrificar sus propios sueños por el bien de unos cuantos.

Avanzó más allá de la academia para sentarse en una banca del camino solitario, aunque pudo haber pasado su descanso en el comedor, no quería ver más personas en esos momentos ni tampoco le apetecía escuchar a los niños jugar. De cierta forma se sentía triste.

Observó la llave en su mano y la acarició con delicadeza para aferrarse a la promesa de Kakashi y esa felicidad que tanto anhelaba, no obstante su paz se vio truncada cuando esa voz femenina mató el silencio de su entorno.

—Nashira, hola. Qué gusto verte de nuevo.

Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y se sorprendió de ver a Kazumi. Inmediatamente se levantó de la banca y su expresión era como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, ni siquiera era capaz de responder sólo estaba demasiado confundida.

Kazumi rió con aparente inocencia y vio la llave en la mano de Nashira.

—Es extraño, aquí hace más frío que en mi país.

Nashira continuaba viéndola y miles de interrogantes volaban dentro de su cabeza. Aunque tenía miedo de preguntar por no querer escuchar lo que imaginaba, terminó por hacerlo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Kazumi se acomodó el cabello como si hubiese esperado ansiosa a que la pregunta fuera hecha.

—Kakashi me trajo.

Los labios de Nashira temblaron.

—Kakashi... ¿Fue por ti?

Kazumi asintió.

—Estoy realmente feliz. ¿Sabes? Él me contó mucho sobre ti, ya que eres su buena amiga así que pensé ¿por qué no pedírselo? —Tomó la mano de Nashira y la miró fijamente— Kakashi me dijo que antes trabajaste como artesana ¿no es así?

Nashira vio las manos de Kazumi sosteniendo la suya, la llave estaba atorada entre ellas y podía sentir cómo resbalaba a punto de caer al suelo.

—Entonces ¿qué tipo de artesana eras?

—Costurera —habló, pero su tono no fue especialmente alto. Los ojos de Kazumi brillaron.

—¡Genial! —Sonrió— Entonces será todavía mucho mejor.

—No entiendo de qué hablas —las manos de Kazumi apretaron la de Nashira.

—Tú podrías hacer mi vestido de novia. Claro, te pagaremos por el trabajo así que por eso no debes preocuparte. Estoy segura que Kakashi estará feliz de saber que su mejor amiga es quien ha diseñado y creado el vestido de novia de su futura esposa.

La llave cayó al piso y con ella, también se derrumbó el corazón de Nashira. La sonrisa en los labios rojos de Kazumi era una puñalada a su pecho que calaba más que el propio frío del ambiente. Verla allí hablando de matrimonio y recordar al Kakashi que se negó a dar explicaciones no era otra cosa sino la prueba definitiva de que al final la felicidad que tanto quería no iba a suceder nunca.

Aunque estaba casi destrozada, todavía surgió una esperanza de que nada fuera cierto y negó con su cabeza que lo que Kazumi aseguraba, fuera la verdad.

—Lo siento, debes estar confundida —habló y vio fijamente a la mujer pelinegra.

—¿Confundida? ¿Por qué?

—Kakashi... Él no iba a casarse contigo —soltó sin tapujos.

—¿Qué? —Kazumi alzó una ceja y chistó— ¿Por qué no?

Los labios de Nashira temblaban pero sostuvo su valor para continuar expresándose.

—Porque él no te quiere, él —buscaba las palabras adecuadas—... Kakashi dijo que no quiere casarse contigo.

Kazumi puso ambas manos en sus caderas y caminó para acercarse más a la mujer de cabellos azules.

—Kakashi es el Sexto Hokage —habló sin dejar de mirar a Nashira—, él es el líder de esta aldea y en sus hombros recae la responsabilidad de cuidar de todo su pueblo. ¿Sabes que ahora mismo todo en este sitio es un caos? No lo sabes ¿verdad? Seguramente Kakashi no te ha contado nada porque sólo eres su amiga, pero yo lo sé todo Nashira. Económicamente Konoha está muy mal, y las villas aledañas no están mejor —acercó más su rostro—. Soy la única que puede ayudarlos a recuperar la prosperidad, y Kakashi lo sabe.

—No es cierto —Nashira habló, pero en ese instante ella misma dudaba de la veracidad de sus creencias—. Kakashi me dijo...

—¿Por qué eres tan obcecada? Kakashi me dijo, Kakashi esto —imitó— ¿Eres sorda o qué? ¿A caso estás interesada en él?

Nashira respiraba con dificultad y su corazón latía descontroladamente. No quería creer que fuera cierto, no quería volver a sentir la misma decepción y traición que vivió en su juventud. Kakashi le había asegurado que la quería, se lo había demostrado.

Miró la llave en el piso y se agachó para recogerla, Kazumi se cruzó de brazos.

—Kakashi me dijo que me quiere —habló mientras veía el objeto en su mano—. Por eso me niego a creerte.

—¿Y ya has hablado con él? —Dijo en tono de burla— ¿A caso ya lo has visto desde que regresó? Si te dijo que te quiere entonces ¿por qué me trajo con él?

—¡Por supuesto que lo he visto! Lo he visto ayer.

—¿Y qué explicación te dio?

—Eso a ti no te incumbe —Nashira la miró con molestia.

Kazumi rió.

—Nashira ya deja de engañarte y aferrarte a un sueño, Kakashi no te quiere.

—Te equivocas.

—Si tanto te quisiera como insistes, él no hubiera dudado en rechazar el compromiso conmigo y volver contigo, y mira —extendió sus brazos—, aquí estoy.

—Debe haber una razón lógica para que estés aquí, yo confío en él.

La voz de Nashira temblaba dejando evidencia de que estaba temerosa de no estar en lo cierto. Kazumi ya se había dado cuenta de su inminente miedo.

—Qué lástima, sinceramente me causas pena. Yo quería que las cosas entre nosotros fueran tranquilas pero gracias por demostrarme que no eres una persona sincera ni de confianza —clavó sus ojos azules sobre Nashira—. Así que cuando me case con él, voy a exigir que te vayas de aquí.

Nashira no quiso seguirla escuchando y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, estaba tan alterada que lo único que deseaba era salir de dudas de una vez por todas y hablar con Kakashi. Se dirigía hacia la Torre y se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, quería repetirse una y otra vez que nada de lo que Kazumi dijo era verdad.

El camino estaba rodeado de árboles, la vereda de cemento era un trayecto largo que se abría en varias calles. Sus ojos veían a lo lejos el edificio y sintió que jamás llegaría; estaba tan asustada de escuchar que todo había sido mentira y Kakashi eligió proteger Konoha cuando una mujer de máscara saltó de un árbol y se puso frente a ella.

Nashira retrocedió dos pasos cuando la vio, la mujer parecía ninja por la vestimenta pero era una ropa extraña que no se parecía en lo absoluto a los atuendos que ya conocía.

Quiso ignorar el hecho de que estaba allí imaginando que era coincidencia y al intentar cruzar por un lado, la fémina volvió a interponerse.

—Necesito pasar, por favor.

—No irás a ningún lado —respondió—. Escucha bien lo que tengo que decirte.

Los ojos violetas de Nashira veían la máscara con forma de zorro.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—No interfieras en la relación de Kakashi.

Nashira abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué? —Estaba incrédula— ¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

Quiso irse pero entonces la mujer de la máscara la empujó tirándola al suelo. Nashira cayó sobre su brazo lastimado y se quejó por el rotundo dolor. Todavía estaba en el piso sosteniendo su brazo, cuando sintió el pie de la ninja sobre sus costillas.

—Haz lo que te he dicho: no interfieras. Vas a causar más problemas si sigues aferrándote a él.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te entrometes en mi vida?

Con una pierna, Nashira apartó de golpe el pie de la mujer y se levantó aún sosteniendo su brazo. Estaba en desventaja ya que ella no era kunoichi.

—Es por tu propio bien.

—¡Cállate! —Gritó enojada, estaba dolorida física y emocionalmente y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Movió sus pies para irse y entonces la ninja extendió frente a sus ojos un pergamino que le resultó familiar.

—¿Reconoces esto, Nashira?

—El mapa de Kakashi —musitó sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces con él? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—¿Sabes lo que es? —La kunoichi pasó su dedo por las marcas oscuras señaladas en el mapa—. Son explosivos muy poderosos. Y esto que ves aquí —señaló el área donde se localizaban—, esto es Konoha. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Ella negó, su cabeza se movía incrédula.

—¿Por qué tienes eso? ¡Ese mapa no es tuyo!

—Este mapa tú misma me lo entregaste ¿o a caso ya lo has olvidado?

Un hombre apareció detrás de Nashira y ella miró que al igual que la mujer, el sujeto vestía el mismo uniforme con la máscara de zorro.

—Anoche me entregaste ese mapa.

—No es verdad —dijo con nervios por el miedo que ambos le provocaban—. ¡Yo se lo entregué a Kakashi!

El ninja comenzó a reírse.

—No sabes nada de las habilidades. Has caído en la trampa con tanta facilidad que hasta me das pena.

—Nashira, haz caso a lo que te ordeno —otra vez habló la mujer enmascarada—. Sólo retírate, y no vuelvas a involucrarte con Kakashi. De ser posible, vete de Konoha.

—No voy a obedecer a ninguno de ustedes, no tengo por qué creer en lo que dicen.

La ninja alzó su mano frente al mapa.

—Te dije antes que son explosivos —bajó sus dedos meñique y anular dejando alzados sólo el resto—. Y estas bombas sólo pueden ser activadas con mi técnica especial. Sólo los miembros de mi clan conocen esto y a menos que me obedezcas, no las haré explotar. Renuncia a Kakashi y vete de Konoha.

Nashira retrocedió y su espalda quedó pegada al tronco de un árbol. No conocía mucho del mundo ninja, pero estaba insegura de que todo lo que la mujer le decía fuera cierto. Lo que sí le preocupaba era el hecho de que el mapa estaba en sus manos, y no entendía cómo es que ellos lo podían haber tomado.

—Nashira...

—¡Basta! —Exclamó asustada— ¡Déjenme en paz!

—La tipa es una idiota —habló el hombre—. Deja de darle oportunidades y terminemos con esto.

—Tú no te metas —le contestó y volvió la cabeza a Nashira—. Mira el punto negro que se sitúa en el lado superior izquierdo del mapa —le indicó—. ¿Lo ves? ¿Sabes qué sitio es?

Nashira negó.

—Bueno, descubrámoslo.

Con su posición de manos y nombrando una técnica, la ninja activó la bomba y la detonación se escuchó a kilómetros de allí. Nashira se espantó al oír la fuerte explosión y casi se cae de rodillas por el impacto. No creía que fuera cierto pero la mujer había activado el explosivo. Repentinamente se escucharon gritos, y el terror se apoderó de Nashira.

—¿Ya te diste cuenta que no es mentira? ¡Ahora lárgate!

—¡Kakashi se va a enterar de esto!

—¡Ya te di muchas oportunidades, Nashira! —La tomó del abrigo— Si no te vas de Konoha ahora mismo, lo vas a lamentar. Si no quieres que haya más heridos o que todo esto se vuelva polvo por tu culpa —vio el terror en sus ojos violetas—... Tú y tu mala suerte de enamorarte de shinobis.

Nashira se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

 _«¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo sabe? ¿Quién es?»_

—Mira este lugar —señaló otro punto del mapa—. Es la dichosa Academia Ninja de Konoha, esa repugnante institución que arroja a esos malditos ninjas para acabar con todo. Pero sé que tú piensas que los niños no tienen la culpa ¿verdad? Aunque al igual que yo, también odias a los shinobis de la Hoja.

—¿Q-quién eres tú? ¿Por qué hablas como si me conocieras?

La mujer se quitó la máscara revelando su identidad. El corazón de Nashira casi saltó fuera de su pecho.

—Porque tú y yo fuimos compañeras. Porque tú compartes este mismo dolor.

—Nanako —expresó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Voy a destruir ese lugar si no te vas ahora. Te doy esta oportunidad porque tú me dejaste escapar aquella vez.

—Tú y yo no somos iguales —Nashira apretó los puños—, nunca lo seremos. No voy a dejar que me manipules de esta manera, ¡tú sí merecías ese castigo! ¡Yo no!

Nashira giró y salió corriendo con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, avanzaba hacia la academia para llegar pronto. Quería decirles a todos lo que había sucedido para que lo evitaran, y justamente cuando pasaba por el portón, una fuerte explosión derrumbó los muros de una sección del edificio, la tierra estalló haciendo saltar rocas y tumbando paredes. Los gritos de espanto de los niños la hicieron temblar y se imaginó lo peor, se culpó por ser egoísta y haber elegido a Kakashi.

Corrió en dirección al sitio de la explosión para ayudar a salvar a quienes quedaron atrapados. Tenía mucho miedo, no quería pensar que alguien pudo haber muerto por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Cruzó un montón de piedras y escuchó que unos niños pedían auxilio. Varios maestros ninjas estaban acercándose con rapidez, pero ella no podía esperar a que llegaran. Vio una abertura entre la pared y el piso y se arrastró para ingresar. Su brazo le dolía y se quitó el abrigo para ponerlo en el suelo y dejar que los niños cruzaran sin rasparse.

—¡Váyanse pronto! ¡Salgan de aquí!

Sus ojos vieron espantados cómo algunos infantes estaban sangrando. Su mueca de horror era imposible de quitar.

Los pequeños lloraban desesperados, ellos aún no estaban listos para soportar cosas así y Kakashi se había prometido que cuidar de los niños era su prioridad. Procurar su bien y que crecieran en una era de paz. Todo lo que él amaba se estaba destruyendo, y la culpa se la comía poco a poco.

—Salgan por aquí —les ayudaba a cruzar—, con cuidado vayan con sus profesores.

Otra explosión tuvo lugar, aunque con menos intensidad. Sin embargo, el piso vibró haciendo que más paredes cayeran imposibilitando una salida fácil. Nashira había cubierto con su cuerpo a dos niños a los que les caería un pedazo de concreto; el dolor había sido sofocante pero nada serio para considerarlo de gravedad.

—Salgan de aquí —les pidió.

Kuroyi estaba asustado y corrió a abrazarla, él temblaba y escondía su rostro en su cuello. El resto de los niños había logrado salir.

—Kuroyi, tienes que irte. Todavía cabes por la abertura.

—Señorita, tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo —lloriqueaba.

—No puedes tener miedo —lo separó para verlo a los ojos—. Escúchame bien, sal de aquí ya.

El niño movió su cabeza aceptando y se arrastró por el piso para cruzar, Nashira fue detrás de él y entonces cuando pensó que lo habían logrado y todo estaba bien, la ninja le arrebató a Kuroyi y le puso un kunai en el cuello. Nashira se horrorizó al ver tal escena.

—Te dije que te fueras, te di muchas oportunidades pero veo que te gusta sufrir.

—¡Deja al niño en paz! —Exclamó y vio a su alrededor para encontrar ayuda.

—No, no vendrá nadie a salvarte —le aseguró y presionó el arma en Kuroyi, él comenzó a llorar—. ¿Quieres ver cómo se muere?

—¡No! —Gritó entrecortadamente— ¡Nanako déjalo! ¡Por favor!

—Lo haré si haces lo que te voy a decir.

—Sí, sí lo haré pero deja al niño, por favor él no tiene la culpa.

—Entonces si quieres que este mocoso viva, vas a decir que todo fue idea tuya.

Los labios de Nashira temblaron.

—Vas a explicarle a tu amado Kakashi, que tú planeaste robarle el mapa y que gracias a ti es que ahora Konoha está en peligro —sonrió con malicia—. Si te niegas —movió el kunai hacia otra parte del cuello de Kuroyi—, no sólo mataré a este niñito sino que todos morirán. ¿Sabes que hay explosivos debajo del área donde vive tu tía? ¿Y también bajo la tumba del padre de tu amado? ¿No sería espantoso que por tu egoísmo tu querida tía muera y se profanen los restos de tu suegrito?

—Yo...

Repentinamente Nanako desapareció ocultándose tras uno de los muros, pero Nashira podía verla claramente. La mujer le tapó la boca a Kuroyi y el arma seguía amenazando su vida. Dentro de su confusión Nashira pudo ver cómo llegaban ninjas y entre ellos apareció Kakashi, justo detrás estaba Kazumi.

Todos se quedaron allí y ella estaba siendo observada por decenas de miradas.

—¿Nashira? —Kakashi le habló— ¿Estás herida? ¡¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?!

Él se veía muy preocupado, Nashira sufrió al oírle preguntar por su brazo. Eso sólo le decía que el Kakashi de la noche anterior, era falso. Sus ojos viajaron hasta Nanako quien le mostró que si no obedecía, el pequeño iba a ser asesinado.

—Nashira.

Kakashi iba a acercarse pero ella se alejó.

—¡No te acerques!

Todos guardaron silencio y se miraron entre sí.

—¿Qué sucedió? Nos enteramos de las explosiones —habló Ibiki—. Sentimos un chakra maligno y queremos saber si tú viste algo.

—¡Fue ella! —Gritó Kazumi atrapando la atención de todos los espectadores— Yo la escuché ¡ella estaba hablando con unas personas extrañas! Decían algo de destruir Konoha.

—¿Qué? —Rock Lee intervino— Eso no puede ser verdad, Nashira no es así.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Yo la vi, Kakashi! —Insistió.

Nashira comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo Kakashi—. Nashira es incapaz.

Los ojos de Nashira vieron con dolor a Kuroyi quien seguía sufriendo de terror con esa arma amenazando su cuello y su rostro mojado de lágrimas.

A punto de hablar, tres hombres enmascarados aparecieron frente a ella y todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Los ninjas cambiaron la postura y miraron a través de sus máscaras al resto de los shinobis. Kakashi se puso en posición de ataque y todos lo imitaron.

—Qué divertido es verlos así de confundidos —habló un hombre.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Exigió Kakashi.

—Tu peor pesadilla —rió—. Dale gracias a esta señorita que ahora tengamos el mapa que tanto cuidaron —mostró el pergamino y Kakashi se aturdió, el día anterior no lo pudo encontrar en su casa y no tenía idea de dónde podía estar—. Es gracioso que no supieran que entre ustedes había una espía ¿verdad, Nashira?

Todos la miraron, Kakashi seguía incrédulo. Sus ojos se encontraron pero ella apartó la mirada.

—Nashira no es una espía —dijo Kakashi.

—Es lindo que aún le tengas fe, pero por desgracia Nashira fue contratada para engañar al ingenuo Hokage Kakashi Hatake. ¿No le diste tú una copia de la llave de tu casa? ¿Cómo crees que obtuvimos el mapa? —Cambió el tono de su voz— ¿Quién crees que lo sacó?

—Eso no es verdad.

—Pues por desgracia sí lo es. Y gracias a este mapa, ahora podemos activar todos los explosivos que ustedes con sus débiles técnicas no pueden localizar —rió—. ¡Qué pena! —Volteó con Nashira— Gracias, pero ya no te necesitamos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los tres hombres desaparecieron dejándolos a todos estupefactos. No vieron el momento en que se fueron, todos estaban conmocionados y Kakashi no dejaba de ver a Nashira.

Quiso acercarse a ella pero se detuvo, tragó saliva y continuó observándola.

—Nashira —ella volteó, estaba sucia, y sus mejillas mojadas. Sus ojos no eran los mismos, estaba asustada y podía darse cuenta—. Nashira, dime que no es cierto.

Ella quiso explicar la verdad, pero el horror otra vez apareció cuando al ver de reojo, Nanako había hecho sangrar a Kuroyi. El arma seguía en su cuello y aunque no se había clavado, estaba lastimando al pequeño.

Más lágrimas corrieron por su cara y odió su vida, maldijo el día en que nació.

—¡Nashira por favor dime la verdad!

—Es cierto —habló con sollozos, Rock Lee la miró con dolor—. Yo tengo la culpa. Te engañé, Kakashi.


	31. NASHIRA KITAYAKA

**Capítulo 31.-** **"Nashira Kitayaka"**

Las pupilas de Kakashi se habían contraído, su mente se negaba a creer lo que Nashira estaba diciendo.

Ibiki miró al Hokage, veía la incredulidad en sus ojos y después volvió hacia la mujer de cabello azul que casi temblaba ante la presencia de tantos ninjas observándola.

Al fondo se escuchaban llantos infantiles, algunos profesores intentaban tranquilizar a los niños heridos. Iruka llegó corriendo junto a Naruto, y al notar la gran multitud de shinobis decidieron acercarse.

Keito y su esposa también aparecieron en escena. En cuanto oyeron la explosión se preocuparon por su hijo menor pues, Kuroyi era el único que se encontraba allí ya que Isao se había graduado de la academia.

Keito se metió entre el tumulto de gente buscando a Kuroyi, pero se quedó pasmado cuando descubrió que Nashira estaba siendo observada y nadie se acercaba a ella. Entonces su esposa lo alcanzó y abrió mucho su boca cuando la reconoció.

Estiró de la manga a Keito y él volteó.

—¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí?

Su tono era claro, estaba molesta. Pero Keito no respondió y regresó su mirada a Nashira.

Kakashi insistió. En esos momentos no le importaba si todos estaban siendo espectadores, sólo quería que Nashira dijera la verdad y terminar con su pesadilla. Él confió en ella hasta ese momento.

—Nashira, habla con sinceridad.

Las cejas de la pobre mujer se arrugaban con preocupación y sus labios se abrieron aunque no estaba segura de lo que debía decir. Culparse por un crimen que no cometió no era fácil, y tampoco era justo. Pero Kuroyi seguía en manos de Nanako y estaba sangrando; en ese instante a su mente llegó la idea de que su destino siempre había sido el sufrimiento.

—Yo lo hice —habló.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste!

La anciana consejera y Homura hicieron acto de presencia. La mujer miraba con odio a Nashira y se puso junto a Kakashi para continuar hablando.

—Ella es una criminal —aseguró. Iruka miró confundido a sus compañeros—. Nashira Kitayaka es una mujer de lo peor.

—Le pido de la manera más respetuosa que no se meta en esto —le dijo Kakashi, él comenzaba a fastidiarse de oír la misma cantaleta.

—Escucha lo que Koharu tiene que decir —intervino Homura—. Hemos averiguado quién es realmente esta mujer.

—Todo este tiempo te lo dijimos, Kakashi. Eres una vergüenza como Hokage por permitir que esta tipa se ganara tu confianza.

—¡Basta!

Kakashi espetó con visible enojo y dispuesto a caminar hacia su amada, sus pies se congelaron cuando Koharu inició su discurso.

—Nashira es una asesina.

La mirada de Kakashi quedó fija en los ojos tristes de su ex asistente. Varios murmullos llenaron el ambiente que hasta hace unos segundos atrás, era silencioso.

—Eso es mentira —dijo Kakashi.

—Ella asesinó a un terrateniente de la aldea del Manantial por órdenes de una organización criminal muy peligrosa. Estuvo en prisión como castigo a su delito pero por lo visto no aprendió de sus errores.

Las miradas de algunos se volvieron frías, Nashira se limpió las lágrimas y trató con toda su fuerza de voluntad el soportar el llanto. Miraba a Kakashi como si se alejara poco a poco, mas él no se movía y sólo se podía oir la voz de la anciana.

—Yo no maté a nadie —dijo Nashira.

—¡Sinvergüenza! ¿Cómo te atreves a negarlo?

—¡No lo hice!

—Lo hiciste.

Nanako salió de su escondite y los gritos de espanto de la madre de Kuroyi no se hicieron esperar al ver que su hijo estaba de rehén.

—Nashira y yo somos compañeras ¿verdad?

Nashira miró al pequeño niño. Su dolor era casi palpable.

—¡Te ordeno que sueltes a ese niño ahora! —Kakashi gritó y Nanako empezó a reír.

—¿Eh? El inútil del Sexto Hokage ¿me da órdenes? Deberías avergonzarte por creer que Nashira te amaba.

Naruto estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella pero Iruka lo detuvo al ver que el infante moriría si lo hacía.

—Nashira al igual que yo, compartimos una marca ¿no es así? —La miró— Cero cuatro Kitayaka.

Kakashi se quedó sin aliento cuando vio la espalda de Nanako. Ella mostraba con orgullo el 04 grabado en su piel, era idéntico al de Nashira y todo parecía indicar que lo que Koharu decía era cierto.

—Este número se coloca a aquellos que asesinan —explicó como si disfrutara contar la historia—. Qué hermoso ¿verdad?

—¡Por favor, suelta al niño! —Gritó Kakashi.

Nanako le dio una última mirada a Nashira y le sonrió.

—Suerte con tu destino.

Aventó a Kuroyi al suelo y desapareció como si se hubiese teletransportado. Kuroyi cayó desmayado y Keito se apresuró a cargarlo; su mujer lloraba y con ira miró a Nashira, avanzó hasta ella y la abofeteó con tanta fuerza que el sonido estalló. Rock Lee la apartó para que no volviera a tocar a Nashira; esta última escondía el rostro tras un mechón de cabello.

—¡Eres una maldita! ¡Mil veces maldita! —Gritaba furiosa la esposa de Keito. Kazumi veía asombrada la escena— ¡Por tu culpa mi hijo está herido!

—Señora, cálmese —pidió Lee quien intentaba mantenerla quieta.

—Esta mujer —habló viendo a todos—, ¡esta sucia mujer no sólo es una adúltera, sino también una asesina!

—¡Suzuru! —Keito alzó la voz— Ya basta. Llevemos al niño al hospital.

—Vaya ¡qué descubrimiento! —Koharu volteó con Kakashi— Ahora que has oído todo esto ¿qué vas a hacer, Kakashi? ¿Te quedarás de brazos cruzados o por fin actuarás como un Hokage debe hacerlo?

El Sexto observó a Nashira. Ella continuaba escondiendo su mirada y su mano sobaba su mejilla. Se veía terrible y humillada.

—Nashira —insistió Kakashi, ella no volteó—. ¿Es verdad? ¿Estuviste en prisión por asesinato?

Los ojos violetas de Nashira se asomaron entre sus cabellos. Su expresión vacía le partió el corazón.

—Sí —dijo—. Es verdad.

Kakashi arrugó la frente, Naruto pudo verlo.

—Esto no puede quedarse así —la esposa de Keito volvió a hablar—. ¡Ella es cómplice de esa mala mujer que le hizo daño a mi hijo! ¡Usted es el Hokage! ¡¿A caso no le importa la vida de los inocentes?!

—Esta mujer tiene razón —dijo Koharu—. A menos que quieras que todos corran peligro, Nashira no puede quedar libre como si nada hubiera pasado. Gracias a tu falta de concentración, ahora Konoha está en riesgo.

Kakashi vio a Nashira, ella ya no coincidía con él y en su lugar estaba como perdida. La mano se había quedado fija en su mejilla, el ardor seguía allí.

La mirada del peliplata se volvió dura y volteó hacia un lado.

—Ibiki. Llévatela.

El shinobi todavía titubeó en mover sus pies para dirigirse a Nashira, seguía a la espera de que Kakashi se retractara pero entonces vio que aunque el dolor en sus gestos era profundo, el Hokage sentía esa obligación de priorizar el bienestar del pueblo.

Ibiki tomó a Nashira de las muñecas y las llevó justo detrás de su espalda; al momento de estirar sus brazos pudo escuchar un quejido de parte de ella.

—¡Con cuidado! —Rock Lee se acercó— Ella hace poco se ha lastimado el codo —habló en voz baja para Ibiki, él no respondió y caminó empujando a Nashira.

—Ojalá te castiguen lo suficiente —le dijo Suzuru, Nashira sólo miró hacia el suelo.

—Kakashi, necesitamos hacer una reunión urgentemente —Homura se adelantó y Kakashi siguió inmóvil—. Hay que armar una estrategia para capturar a estos enemigos.

—Homura está en lo cierto —apoyó Koharu y volteó con Kazumi—. Querida, tú debes ir a tu habitación, es peligroso que estés aquí expuesta.

Kazumi miró a Kakashi, él continuaba mostrándole su espalda, era como si se hubiese hecho de piedra. Estiró su mano y tomó un pedazo de la tela de su manga, casi al instante él apartó el brazo y se giró pasando de ellos para ir hacia otra dirección.

—Asegúrate de que Kazumi regrese con bien a la Torre —le pidió a Naruto y el rubio volteó a ver a la joven.

—Kakashi sensei, no entiendo lo que sucede. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Por qué la señorita Nashira está involucrada?

—Naruto —Iruka puso su mano sobre el hombro de éste para que dejara de hablar.

—Iruka, le pediré a Shizune que envíe médicos del hospital para que todos los niños sean revisados y atendidos. Yo... Lo lamento.

Kakashi se veía devastado, ni siquiera podía ocultar su dolor.

—Está bien Sexto. Por favor, haga todo lo que considere necesario.

Sin decir nada más, Kakashi se marchó y Naruto volteó con Iruka. Sus entrecejo estaba fruncido y esperaba obtener respuestas para comprender la situación. Ya no era un niño para que le ocultaran cosas.

—¿Qué fue todo eso, Iruka sensei? ¿Nashira es una espía?

—No lo sabemos, pero me temo que Konoha está en peligro.

—¿Qué hará Ibiki con ella? ¿Van a encarcelarla?

—Supongo que antes va a interrogarla. Me pregunto si ella estaba hablando en serio cuando dijo que era parte de esos criminales o sólo lo hizo para-

Naruto se desesperó cuando Iruka se detuvo a mitad de su hipótesis y se quedó como pensando.

—Será mejor que sigas las indicaciones del Hokage y lleves a la joven mujer a un lugar seguro. Ella es la hija de un hombre poderoso y nos veríamos envueltos en problemas internacionales si algo le sucede.

—Yo no entiendo nada —Naruto se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí? además ¿es cierto que Kakashi sensei estaba enamorado de la señorita Nashira?

—Naruto, deja de hacer tantas preguntas. Tenemos mucho trabajo así que apresúrate.

Iruka se fue dejando al muchacho con la frustración de no entender nada. Naruto miró a Kazumi que estaba hablando con los consejeros y se aproximó a ella.

—El Hokage me pidió que la llevara a la Torre, así que vamos.

(...)

La habitación tenía poca iluminación, Nashira tenía sus manos atadas a su espalda y estaba sentada frente a una mesa vacía. Ibiki hablaba con unos hombres afuera de la pieza pero sus murmullos podían ser fácilmente escuchados aunque ella prefirió no prestar atención para descifrar de qué iba la charla, sino que su cabeza estaba saturada del rostro triste de Kakashi.

Su intranquilidad estaba aturdiéndola cada vez más y sentía una opresión en su pecho. No quería llorar porque no podría limpiarse las lágrimas, y además, de nada servía derramar llanto.

La puerta se cerró e Ibiki estiró la silla que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, se sentó y se recargó en el respaldo. Sus ojos la veían con firmeza pero ella no levantó la mirada y prefirió seguir observando las grietas de la madera del mueble.

—Nashira Kitayaka ¿ese es tu nombre real? —Ella movió su cabeza indicando que la respuesta era afirmativa— El Hokage me ha pedido que te interrogue, es importante que seas honesta conmigo y no me ocultes nada, toda información puede ser de utilidad para atrapar a estos maleantes.

—¿Vas a torturarme si no contesto?

Ibiki apoyó un brazo sobre la mesa y notó que su volumen de voz era bajo y tímido, como una clara muestra de que se sentía avergonzada.

—Prefieres no saber la respuesta —dijo con su grave voz—. Ahora quiero que me digas ¿quién era la mujer que estaba con el niño?

Nashira tragó saliva y se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar. Ibiki no la apresuró, una parte de él le tenía lástima por haber visto tal humillación pública.

—Se llama Nanako Zekotari, no sé mucho sobre ella.

—¿En dónde se conocieron?

Sus labios temblaron, no quería hablar del pasado pues le había costado mucho trabajo superar esas heridas y volver a ello la hacía sentir vergüenza y pena de sí misma.

—En prisión.

—¿Cuál prisión?

—La prisión de Iwa.

Ibiki se sobó la barbilla queriendo recordar dicho lugar.

—Está en el Valle Amatista —aclaró Nashira—. Ese valle colinda con la aldea del Valle Rocoso y con la aldea del Manantial.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te llevó a prisión? ¿Cuál fue tu delito?

Nashira finalmente miró los oscuros ojos de Ibiki, pero además prestó atención a las cicatrices de su rostro; esas marcas le recordaban a la cicatriz de Kakashi.

—Me acusaron de asesinato.

—¿A quién?

—A un terrateniente del Valle Rocoso.

—¿Cómo lo asesinaste?

—No lo hice —su voz se cortó—. Yo no lo maté.

—Entonces ¿cómo fue que terminaste allí si dices que no eres culpable?

—Porque su esposa me acusó, dijo que yo lo había hecho.

—Necesito que seas más clara con tus respuestas.

Nashira dejó de verlo y se cuestionó si tenía caso contar su historia; era humillante y odiaba hablar de ella. Su vida no podía ser más miserable y no quería tener que cargar el peso en su conciencia por las atrocidades que pudiesen ocurrir en Konoha si Nanako cumplía su amenaza de destruir todo con los explosivos.

Respiró hondo y se rindió a cualquier esperanza que pudiera ayudarle.

—Mi vida es información irrelevante —dijo con una voz vacía y desolada—. Preocúpense por encontrar a Nanako y a esos hombres.

—Tú eres parte de ellos ¿no? Así que sabes quiénes son.

—Sólo conozco a Nanako, pero no somos amigas. Todo lo que sé de ella es que tiene una habilidad especial para activar esos explosivos, ella sabe en dónde están y los maneja a su antojo.

—¿Por qué engañaste al Hokage? ¿Cuál era tu objetivo?

 _«Yo no lo engañé»_

—Si no respondes a mis preguntas, no podré ayudarte. El Hokage desea saber cuáles eran tus intenciones.

Nashira sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecieron. Podía decir la verdad y quizás salir librada, pero tenía miedo de que las cosas resultaran peor. No obstante, las palabras de Kazumi hacían eco en su mente recordándole que no podría estar a su altura porque Konoha necesitaba de ese matrimonio. Y aunque Kakashi le dijo que la quería, ella sólo se sentía insignificante y jamás podría solucionar un problema así de grande. Al final, él se cansaría de ella y tendría más peso su obligación con la aldea.

—Dígale al Hokage que Nashira Kitayaka no es una buena mujer —sus cejas temblaron.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Sólo eso —pronunció—. No hay nada detrás de esas palabras ¿verdad? Uno puede ser bueno o puede ser malo, no hay intermedios para eso. Es todo lo que diré, no hablaré más de mí.

—Tú no deseas que use otros métodos más severos para obtener tu información —intentó asustarla pero sus ojos estaban demasiado cansados y vacíos como para demostrar temor del dolor físico.

—Haz lo que quieras. No volveré a hablar.

(...)

—¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Si no te hubieras involucrado con esa mujer nada de esto estaría pasando!

Koharu tenía más de cinco minutos hablando en aquella reunión de emergencia. Los shinobis guardaban silencio escuchando sus regaños al Hokage, Kakashi por su parte no decía nada y su expresión tampoco cambiaba.

—Esa mujer sucia y depravada sólo estaba burlándose de nosotros fingiendo ser buena. ¡Y tú la metiste a este lugar! ¡Le diste una copia de las llaves de tu casa!

—Kakashi —habló Homura—, Nashira entregó el mapa a esos sujetos. Ellos tienen acceso a los explosivos y por lo visto, conocen el método para detonarlos. ¿Qué castigo le darás?

—Necesitamos el reporte de los heridos y los daños causados —interrumpió Shikamaru—. Además no sabemos si Nashira se vio obligada a culparse.

—No te estoy hablando a ti —dijo Homura—. Kakashi es el Hokage, y él es el responsable.

La puerta se abrió e Ibiki ingresó, las miradas fueron puestas sobre él esperando su conclusión del interrogatorio. Kakashi estaba desesperado y buscaba en sus gestos alguna respuesta.

—La mujer que tenía al niño se llama Nanako Zekotari. Ella y Nashira estuvieron en la prisión de Iwa en el Valle Amatista. Al parecer, ella sabe cómo localizar los explosivos y detonarlos, según la propia Nashira, es una habilidad especial.

—¿Cómo es que ella puede encontrarlos si nosotros no hemos visto nada? —Genma preguntó.

—Posiblemente sea un truco visual.

—El byakugan no detectó nada.

—¿Qué más te dijo Nashira? —Kakashi habló, Ibiki recordó las últimas palabras y al ver los expectantes ojos del Hokage, supo que ansiaba oír que todo era mentira.

—Sus palabras exactas fueron... " _Dígale al Hokage que Nashira Kitayaka no es una buena mujer_ ".

Kakashi se levantó de su asiento y se quedó mirando a Ibiki.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿Qué hay de sus días en prisión?

—Sólo me ha dicho que fue acusada injustamente de haber asesinado a un terrateniente, pero se negó a hablar más de ella. Lo considera trivial para estos asuntos.

Koharu bufó.

—Al menos admite que no es una blanca paloma.

—¡Nashira no se puede negar a hablar! —Exclamó Kakashi, Ibiki se recargó en la puerta—. ¡Tú eres el que interroga!

—Sabes bien que no quieres que use métodos más extremos con ella —argumentó y Kakashi cambió su semblante reconociendo la verdad de esa frase—. Nashira se rehúsa a contar su pasado y hasta ahora todo indica que ella es cómplice, pues tampoco ha negado ser parte de estas personas.

—No olvides, Kakashi, que ella entregó el mapa a esos hombres.

—Koharu tiene razón.

Kakashi apretó el puño.

—¿Qué motivos podría haber tenido para hacer algo como eso? Nashira no es esa clase de persona.

—¡Deja de aferrarte!

—¡No! —Golpeó la mesa y por primera vez miró con furia a los consejeros— No había manera de que Nashira y yo nos conociéramos, ella trabajaba en un mercado cuando la vi ¡fui yo quien le pidió que trabajara como mi asistente!

—Es posible que una vez que comenzó a trabajar aquí, se haya contactado con los criminales y entonces vieron la oportunidad perfecta para obtener lo que querían.

Kakashi iba a refutar pero a su cabeza llegaron los recuerdos de las ocasiones que ella le pedía que la despidiera. Se preguntó entonces ¿por qué insistía tanto? Movió su cabeza en negación y levantó la vista mirándolos a todos: Homura, Koharu, Ibiki, Genma, Shikamaru y Sai.

—Llamen a Sasuke —pidió—. Si Nashira no habla, que él se encargue de revisar en su mente.

—Kakashi, es suficiente —Koharu replicó—. Estás tratando por todos los medio de excusar a esta mujer en lugar de pensar en un plan para recuperar ese mapa y evitar que más tragedias ocurran.

—Ustedes dos —Kakashi volvió hacia Homura y Koharu— ¡salgan de aquí ahora mismo!

El rostro de asombro de todos los asistentes fue demasiado notable, Koharu estaba anonadada por el atrevimiento de Kakashi.

—¿Cómo te atre-?

—¡Dije que salgan! No los necesito en esta reunión absolutamente para nada —su voz era firme y ni siquiera parpadeaba cuando los veía—. Yo haré las cosas a mi modo porque ¡yo soy el Hokage!

—Kakashi —Homura intervino—, tienes que pensar con la cabeza fría. Es una situación delicada.

—Sí, y la única forma de calmarme es si ustedes no están aquí. Ya han ocasionado suficientes problemas ¿saben? Me voy unos días y al regresar me doy cuenta que las puertas de la aldea son un caos gracias a que ustedes meten las narices donde no les incumbe. ¡Quizás ha sido culpa suya que esos criminales pudieran entrar a Konoha!

—¡Eres un insolente!

—Ya escuché mucho. Sai —volteó con el shinobi—, sácalos de aquí.

Sai se levantó al momento y saltó la mesa para llegar al otro extremo, Koharu estaba furiosa y apartó de golpe las manos de Sai que ya se habían posicionado sobre sus hombros.

—¡No me toques! ¡No hemos terminado de hablar Kakashi!

—No. Ya hemos terminado todo lo que había que hablar. Odio que me digan lo que tengo que hacer como si fuera un niño estúpido. Mi único consejero será Shikamaru —el moreno se sorprendió al oír eso—. Sai, por favor.

—Sí señor.

—¡Kakashi!

—Ya oyó, señora. El Hokage no los quiere aquí.

Entre quejas y empujones, Sai logró sacar a Koharu. Homura se fue por su propia cuenta no sin antes mirar por última vez a Kakashi. El peliplata volvió a desplomarse sobre la silla.

—Entonces —Shikamaru habló—... ¿Vamos por Sasuke?

—Sí. Llévenlo con Nashira y pídanle que vea dentro de sus recuerdos. Necesito saber qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

—Si me dejas decir algo —Ibiki alzó la mano—, ¿qué objetivo tiene que descubras si Nashira es culpable o no? Quiero decir, ¿esto cómo nos podría ayudar a capturar a los enemigos? O ¿es mero capricho tuyo?

Kakashi bajó la mirada y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. Las preguntas de Ibiki eran claras y él estaba en lo cierto, lo primordial en esos momentos era encontrar a los sujetos que atacaron Konoha.

—Hasta ahora sólo sabemos que uno de los integrantes puede localizar las bombas. Investiguen su clan, quizás nos dé información valiosa.

—Yo me hago cargo de eso —dijo Sai.

—¿Qué hacemos con Nashira? —Preguntó Ibiki— La he dejado en la habitación de interrogatorio, está siendo vigilada mientras espera una sentencia.

Kakashi respiró profundo y recordó su sonrisa. Tomar una decisión así no era fácil y le dolía, pero su deber como shinobi se anteponía a sus propios sentimientos.

—Llévala a una celda —todos lo miraron impactados, no imaginaron que diría algo así—. Tal como muchos piensan, aunque Nashira es importante para mí... No sé nada de ella y no quiero arriesgar la vida de mi pueblo por mis emociones. Estará allí hasta que Sasuke nos revele la verdad, y según lo que nos diga ya veré si la dejo en libertad o...

 _«...pero te quiero más a ti»_

—O si la envío a prisión.

El ambiente se puso tenso, todos en esa sala sabían que Kakashi estaba tomando decisiones muy duras que le dolían incluso más que cualquier herida física.

—Entendido —dijeron todos.

(...)

Nashira fue escoltada hasta una de las celdas de la mazmorra de la Torre. Ibiki abrió la reja y se paró a un lado esperando a que los shinobis la llevaran dentro. Una vez allí, liberaron sus manos y entonces el moreno pudo ver un objeto en la muñeca de ella.

—No se pueden tener objetos personales en las celdas. Cualquier joya o accesorio, debe ser entregado.

Nashira miró la pulsera que Kakashi le había regalado y comenzó a quitársela. La observó por instantes antes de entregarla a Ibiki. La reja se cerró y se oyó el clic del candado.

—El Hokage ha ordenado que permanezcas en este lugar mientras se llega a una resolución.

Ella no contestó y en su lugar se sentó en el suelo para abrazar sus rodillas.

—Más tarde te traerán un poco de agua.

Esperó a que ella dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero era como si se hubiese quedado muda. No hubo más palabras, entonces se marcharon.

—Tía Madoka —pensó—, ojalá nunca te enteres de que estoy aquí.

Sus ojos violetas miraron a las celdas aledañas pero todas estaban vacías. Su corazón estaba destrozado pero en ningún momento sintió rencor hacia Kakashi, entendía que él sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

—Sabía que estaba mal quererte, lo sabía.

(...)

La noche llegó, Kakashi permaneció en su oficina sin intenciones de ir a casa. Estaban en estado de alerta y todavía tenía que organizar las estrategias de seguridad. Sasuke entró sin solicitar permiso y miró al Hokage, él apenas pudo mantener su vista fija en el Uchiha.

—¿Has hablado con ella?

—Aún no. Fui a la caverna para revisar el texto grabado pero es imposible de descifrar.

—Ya veo.

Kakashi estaba demasiado desanimado y no podía ocultarlo.

—El mapa sigue en mi memoria —dijo Sasuke—, el sharingan me ayudó a guardar esa información. Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que ninguno de los puntos que vienen en él, corresponden a las explosiones de hace unas horas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es posible que esas bombas ni siquiera existan. O podría ser que no todos los explosivos estén marcados en el mapa.

Kakashi arrugó la frente.

—Esto es demasiado complicado —se lamentó.

—Iré con Nashira, veré qué información puedo obtener para resolver este conflicto.

—Hazlo, por favor.

—Kakashi —lo miró fijamente—, sobre eso de que Nashira estuvo en prisión... Yo ya lo sabía.

Kakashi se puso de pie y miró a Sasuke con incertidumbre.

—Si lo sabías ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque no es algo de mi incumbencia. Si ustedes dos eran tan cercanos, lo más lógico que es se conocieran bien.

—Nashira siempre se negó a contarme sobre su vida. Incluso esa marca en su espalda, ella aseguraba que era un accidente de su infancia.

—Si se negó a contarte algo como eso, es porque no le inspiraste la suficiente confianza.

Kakashi se quedó callado.

—Tal vez Sakura tenía razón, tú no estabas protegiéndola y permitiste que todos se colgaran de su desgracia para añadirle crímenes.

—¿Quieres decir que ella es inocente?

—No puedes culparla de un asesinato, tú y yo hemos matado más personas. Si lo hizo, sus motivos habrá tenido ¿no crees?

—¿Qué más sabes sobre ella?

—La gente de su pueblo habla mal de ella, todo lo que oí fueron cosas que la gente piensa o los rumores que se han extendido sobre su vida. No hay nada certero. Iré ahora y después determinaré si es mi deber hablarte de su pasado.

El Hokage caminó hacia Sasuke.

—¿Determinarás? ¡No! ¡Vas a decirme lo que viste!

—Es su privacidad —argumentó—. Si no encuentro nada que afecte a Konoha no tengo por qué decírtelo, lo demás que quieras saber depende de si ella decide contarte sobre su vida.

Iba a contradecirlo pero se abstuvo.

—Sólo ve y mira en sus recuerdos.

Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y salió. Kakashi se recargó en el borde del escritorio y llevó una mano a su frente; se sentía angustiado y exhausto.

—Nashira...

(...)

La mujer estaba acostada sobre el suelo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y se abrazaba a sí misma queriendo desvanecer el dolor en su codo. El lugar estaba escasamente iluminado y de vez en cuando se escuchaban los pasos de los guardias muy lejos de allí.

Pero repentinamente se oyeron unas pisadas fuertes que se acercaban. Por un instante tuvo la ilusión de que fuera Kakashi, aunque realmente no quería verlo, pero sus anhelos acabaron cuando vio al esposo de la doctora detrás de los muros.

Se sentó y esperó oírlo decir algo pero él seguía serio sólo observándola. Pudo ver que bajo uno de los mechones negros de su cabello, su ojo tenía un color distinto, luego su ojo derecho se tornó rojo y sintió temor.

—Tranquila —habló—, no voy a hacerte daño.

—T-tus ojos-

—Tengo órdenes, y —hizo una pausa, no creía lo que estaba a punto de decir—... Disculpa la intromisión.

Nashira dejó de sentir su propio cuerpo y entró a un estado de trance donde perdió la consciencia.

Sasuke comenzó a visualizar dentro de sus memorias y encontró a una Nashira joven que corría bajo la lluvia para llegar a casa. En su encuentro salió un ninja que la asustó y que después se ofreció a llevarla a su hogar.

Un fuerte sentimiento surgió en ella y se enamoró del shinobi, pasaron tiempo juntos y ella creyó que su relación duraría para siempre hasta el día que él la trató de manera indiferente.

La esposa de Keito se enteró de su infidelidad y molesta por lo ocurrido, decidió enfrentar a Nashira para mostrarle que estaba embarazada. El corazón de la pobre joven se desgarró de tristeza y no conforme con verla sufrir, Suzuru la acusó de adulterio en el pueblo.

Debido a los rumores, quedó imposibilitada de encontrar un empleo puesto que su trabajo como artesana se vio afectado, mas, un viejo terrateniente la contrató como sirvienta.

Aprovechándose de su situación, el hombre quiso tomarla como amante y su esposa se enteró. Frustrada por la jovialidad y belleza de la mujer, le tendió una trampa para vengarse tanto de ella como de su marido. Colocó veneno en la merienda que Nashira llevó al terrateniente, el hombre murió y ella fue culpada del asesinato.

Al escuchar que el hombre había muerto por su culpa y que la viuda quería que la encarcelaran, huyó hacia el bosque para esconderse. Logró ocultarse bien y allí permaneció un día entero hasta que fue descubierta y llevada a la prisión de Iwa donde fue marcada con un fierro ardiendo con los números 04.

Sus días en prisión no fueron particularmente los mejores, sufrió humillaciones y golpes, Keito estuvo vigilando la cárcel por dos meses, siendo indiferente al sufrimiento de la muchacha.

Su vida había sido miserable hasta el día que salió de allí y recuperó su libertad.

Sasuke continuó viendo a través de los recuerdos hasta llegar a la situación actual. Nashira quedó en el suelo respirando agitadamente, él la miró con pena.

—¿Qué me hiciste?

—Debes hablar con Kakashi. Debes decirle tu historia, si no eres culpable de nada ¿por qué te aferras a un castigo inmerecido?

—¿Tú cómo sabes que no soy culpable?

—Porque todo este tiempo sólo has sido engañada —Nashira abrió sus ojos—. Ese ninja, ese anciano poderoso, esa mujer. Debiste decir que tenían de rehén a ese niño.

Nashira no comprendía cómo era posible que Sasuke supiera lo acontecido en su vida. Se levantó del suelo y apretó las rejas frías.

—¿Lees la mente?

—Tengo algunas habilidades.

—No puedes decirle a Kakashi lo que sea que hayas visto, él no tiene nada que ver con mi pasado.

—No se lo diré —Nashira respiró aliviada—, eso ya no es asunto mío.

—Gracias.

Sus manos resbalaron y pegó la frente en el acero frío.

—Sin embargo... Comprobar tu inocencia en este crimen de las explosiones no será sencillo. Te has declarado culpable frente a muchas personas, demostrar lo contrario no bastará con mi palabra.

Nashira continuó en la misma posición, sus ojos veían al suelo.

—No me importa si me quedo encerrada por el resto de mi vida —confesó—. No tengo a dónde ir.

—Tienes una tía.

—Ella en algún momento me dejará.

—¿Qué hay de Kakashi?

—Él... ¿Sabes? Él al final se casará con la hija del Señor Feudal porque Konoha está atravesando por una crisis.

Sasuke recordó la escena donde Kazumi discutió con Nashira. Le había mentido diciéndole que Kakashi la había elegido a ella.

—Me voy.

—Recuerda que no puedes decirle nada a Kakashi. Si lo haces...

—Voy a asegurar a tu tía —Nashira le miró con confusión—. La mujer extraña, ella te dijo que hay explosivos en el área donde vive tu tía ¿no es así?

—¡Es cierto! ¡Tienes que salvaguardarla!

Sasuke asintió y se marchó. Nashira continuó mirando su silueta hasta que desapareció de su vista.

(...)

Kakashi cruzaba un pasillo largo para volver a su oficina, apenas había terminado de dar indicaciones a un escuadrón y ya era cerca de la media noche. Iba tan distraído pensando en estrategias y en Nashira que no podía concentrarse. No quería abandonar la Torre porque, aunque la mujer estaba en la mazmorra del edificio, si se marchaba sentiría que ella estaría desprotegida.

—Kakashi.

Volteó hacia atrás y miró a Kazumi, ella tenía una expresión de angustia. Imaginó que estaba asustada y confundida con todo lo que había ocurrido; la había llevado a Konoha prometiendo cuidarla y se olvidó de ella por un buen rato.

—¿Qué ocurre? Debes dormir, aquí no pasará nada peligroso.

—No lo sé, es sólo que lo veo demasiado preocupado. Yo sólo quiero saber si todo estará bien.

—Lo estará. Ahora duerme.

Kazumi se acercó y lo abrazó, Kakashi quedó desconcertado por el repentino acto.

—Lamento que su amiga Nashira lo haya traicionado. Yo jamás podría hacer algo como eso.

—Nashira no tiene nada qué ver en estos disturbios.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿A caso no escuchó que ella le entregó ese mapa al hombre enmascarado? —Lo soltó y se abrazó a sí misma— Eso es una traición.

—Debe haber alguna razón coherente, Nashira no es ese tipo de persona.

Kazumi frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué la defiende tanto? ¡Ella-!

—Ella es la mujer que amo.

El descontento en el rostro de la joven fue visible, sus puños se cerraron y su labio inferior tembló.

—¿Pensaba terminar nuestro compromiso por una mujer como ella? ¡Una criminal!

—Tú y yo nunca tuvimos un compromiso real, quiero que lo sepas. Quizás los consejeros te dijeron otra cosa pero de mi boca jamás lo escuchaste.

—¿Sabe que mi padre no estará contento con esto? ¡Es una humillación! —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— Que alguien como yo sea apartada por una asesina como Nashira —decía con rabia—... No, esto es imperdonable.

—Lo siento, hablemos de esto después, ahora estoy ocupado.

Kazumi sujetó su manga. Estaba llorando.

—Yo ya le he dicho que le quiero, ¡le quiero mucho! ¿Por qué no me acepta?

—Kazumi.

—¡No entiendo por qué prefiere a esa mujerzuela! Todo este tiempo no ha hecho más que engañarlo, ¡burlarse de usted! —Jadeó— E-ella abusó de su confianza entrando a su casa, robándose ese mapa y encontrándose en el parque con ese criminal para entregárselo. ¿Qué otra prueba quiere? ¡Estoy segura que usted lo sabe pero se niega a creerlo!

—Kakashi.

La voz de Sasuke interrumpió la conversación; Kazumi calmó su llanto e histeria para limpiarse las lágrimas.

—¿Terminaste? —Preguntó Kakashi.

—Sí. Tenemos que hablar.

—Vamos —el Hokage miró a Kazumi—. Ve a dormir, después continuamos esta charla.

Ella aceptó y miró de reojo a Sasuke, por milésimas de segundo sus miradas se encontraron, luego ella volvió a su habitación.

Los shinobis caminaron hacia la oficina, Kakashi podía sentir su corazón latir acelerado por el temor de escuchar algo no grato.

Cerraron la puerta, ni siquiera tomaron asiento. Sasuke empezó a hablar.

—Como información valiosa puedo decirte que Nashira fue engañada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ella recuerda haber hablado contigo encontrándose en una calle, según su pensamiento, fuiste tú quien le pidió que fuera por el mapa así que ella lo recogió y posteriormente te lo entregó.

—Yo no le pedí tal cosa. Eso significa que alguien se transformó en mí.

—Así es.

—Entonces ¿por qué ella se ha culpado?

—Había un rehén, un niño... Esa mujer Nanako amenazó a Nashira para que se culpara y si no lo hacía, mataría al pequeño.

Kakashi recordó las humillaciones que tuvo que enfrentar la desdichada mujer y su corazón se comprimió.

—¿Qué me dices de su marca? Ella y Nanako tienen el mismo número.

—La marca fue hecha en la prisión de Iwa. Allí estuvo por un buen tiempo, supongo que es una marca de desprestigio para señalar criminales.

Kakashi llevó una mano a su frente.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—De información relevante puedo decirte que Nanako escapó de prisión usando explosivos. Ella tiene esa habilidad, pero ya que sé eso desde el pensamiento de Nashira no puedo conocer los detalles.

—Sai ya está encargándose de esa información. ¿Algo más?

—Nanako le confesó a Nashira que el área donde vive su tía tiene explosivos. Será mejor evacuar.

—Le diré a Shikamaru.

—También la tumba de tu padre.

Kakashi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hay un explosivo debajo de su tumba. Pienso que Nashira tampoco quería que se profanara el lugar donde están los restos de Sakumo Hatake.

—Sasuke... ¿Qué más viste?

—Lo demás no lo puedo contar. Si quieres saberlo, es mejor que hables con ella.

Se dio la media vuelta para retirarse pero se paró antes de salir.

—Quisiera hablar con Kazumi, la hija del Señor Feudal.

—Ahora ya debe estar dormida. ¿Pasa algo?

—Entonces vendré mañana a hablar con ella.

Sin expresar nada más, salió de la oficina. Kakashi se acercó al ventanal y observó el cielo estrellado.

—Prisión de Iwa —musitó—. ¿Por qué me resulta familiar ese nombre?

Mientras pensaba en ello, una explosión fue escuchada y se alertó. Corrió fuera de la habitación hacia la terraza de la Torre y miró la nube de humo que se extendía. Shikamaru subió a gran velocidad para encontrarse con Kakashi.

—¡Tenemos problemas! El suelo es como un campo minado, no sabemos en qué lugares surgirán más explosiones.

Kakashi continuó mirando la nube.

—Desde las sombras pueden causar estas explosiones —masculló—. ¿Qué debería hacer?


	32. LA ESPÍA

**Capítulo 32.-** **"La espía"**

Kakashi envió la orden de que buscaran por todo el bosque a los criminales, Shikamaru dirigió a un escuadrón de shinobis mientras que Naruto buscaba por su propia cuenta. La Torre estaba siendo resguardada por el Hokage y sus subordinados. Kakashi invocó a sus _ninken_ para ayudar a rastrear al enemigo.

Sasuke corría por los techos de las construcciones para llegar a la zona donde vivía la tía de Nashira, en el camino aprovechaba para intentar localizar cualquier rastro que pudiesen haber dejado. Se detuvo en el techo de una casa y se quedó recordando las memorias de Nashira.

—Nanako hizo una posición de manos para activar las bombas —pensó—, señaló en el mapa un punto negro que estaba en el lado superior izquierdo. Según ella, el territorio es Konoha.

El pelinegro miró hacia cierta dirección, sus cabellos se mecían con el viento.

—La primera explosión ocurrió en el sur de Konoha, la ubicación no coincide en lo más mínimo.

Sasuke recordó la detonación en la Academia Ninja.

—Sólo una parte de la estructura fue derrumbada, ninguno de esos puntos corresponde al sitio donde se encuentra.

Sasuke vio la nube gris del humo expandiéndose en el cielo estrellado. Su mente volvió hacia el mapa que guardó con el sharingan.

—Los puntos negros no son bombas —musitó.

 _«¿Sabes que hay explosivos debajo del área donde vive tu tía? ¿Y también bajo la tumba del padre de tu amado? ¿No sería espantoso que por tu egoísmo tu querida tía muera y se profanen los restos de tu suegrito?»_

—¿El mapa era una distracción?

Los ojos de Sasuke viajaron hasta la casa de la tía de Nashira y corrió hacia allá; se quedó parado observando la fachada hasta que se dio cuenta que la anciana estaba asomándose por la ventana, ella al verlo salió de su casa.

—¿Eres un ninja de Konoha?

Sasuke asintió.

—¿Está pasando algo malo? Estoy preocupada, mi sobrina aún no vuelve y esas explosiones...

—Nashira está en un sitio seguro.

Al oír el nombre de su sobrina, la tía Madoka sintió una carga menos. Sasuke continuó mirando a su alrededor, algunas personas estaban afuera viendo hacia el cielo y hablando entre sí, el ruido de la explosión los intranquilizó.

—Un detonante en esta área —Sasuke habló en su mente y miró el suelo—. Aquí no hay explosivos, no hay nada que pueda ocasionar esos estallidos. Una bomba enterrada haría que la tierra colapsara. Si Nanako escapó de prisión derrumbando la puerta, ella debió haber tenido una munición, o algo que lograra ese efecto y estando encerrada era imposible que los consiguiera.

—¡Sasuke!

La voz de Naruto se oyó desde lo alto, en un salto, el rubio cayó a un lado de su ex compañero.

—¿Los encontraste? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—No, no puedo sentir sus chakras.

—Puede que sean del tipo sensor. Alguien de ese equipo debe saber ocultar sus chakras.

—¿Qué haremos? No sabemos en qué momento pueden atacar otra vez.

—Reunámonos con Shikamaru —Sasuke saltó hacia el techo de la casa de la anciana y Naruto lo siguió—. Tengo que contarle ciertos detalles de los que no está enterado, quizás él sepa qué es lo que está ocasionando esas explosiones.

Al momento que el Uchiha terminó de hablar, una fuerte explosión se situó y ambos shinobis voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido.

Sin siquiera intercambiar palabras, los dos fueron corriendo hacia el lugar donde ocurrió el incidente pero el humo hacía imposible que a simple vista se observaran las cosas. Sasuke activó su sharingan dispuesto a querer encontrar algún objeto detonador mientras Naruto socorría a los heridos.

—El suelo no ha colapsado, esto fue superficial —pensó y sus ojos siguieron mirando— ¡Naruto! —Levantó la voz para que el rubio volteara— ¡Me adelantaré, tengo que revisar algo!

Curzando y saltando los muros y techos, Sasuke continuó con su sharingan activado y veía el camino que recorría; frenó cuando sus ojos percibieron un diminuto hilo de chakra. Bajó de la construcción y se acercó a la fibra que brillaba sobre el suelo.

Con su mano la recogió y se quedó observando el filamento que poseía chakra.

—Así que no eran bombas bajo tierra —musitó—, son cabellos.

(...)

Kakashi y Shikamaru hablaban en la oficina cuando Sasuke ingresó, el Hokage se puso de pie al ver la determinación en su rostro.

—¿Tienes noticias?

—Voy a hablar con Kazumi ahora mismo.

—Pasa de media noche —dijo Kakashi.

—Igual, nadie en Konoha puede dormir gracias a estas explosiones —refutó y se dio la media vuelta para ir donde la mujer descansaba.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Olviden el mapa. Sólo ha sido usado como excusa para distraernos, lo que está causando las detonaciones son cabellos con chakra esparcidos por distintos puntos de Konoha.

—¿Qué? —Dijeron Kakashi y Shikamaru.

—Esta podría ser la habilidad especial de esa mujer.

—¿Qué sentido tendría entonces el que engañaran a Nashira para robar el mapa? —Preguntó Shikamaru y luego meditó sus palabras— A menos que eso haya sido para otra cosa.

Kakashi volteó con él esperando oír su hipótesis.

—Quizás ellos querían vengarse de Nashira, podría ser una razón.

—O tal vez ellos tienen un convenio con alguien que no quiere a Nashira. ¿Cómo supieron de la existencia de ese mapa?

—Era un secreto —expuso Shikamaru—, nadie más que nosotros lo sabía. Pero también estaban enterados de que Nashira tenía una copia de la llave de la casa del Hokage.

Kakashi recordó la escena y con ello, la presencia extraña.

—Alguien nos espió —aseguró el Hokage—. Ahora lo recuerdo, cuando le entregué la copia de la llave, sentí que alguien nos estaba observando pero no fui capaz de encontrar a nadie alrededor.

—Entonces lo que tenemos es: El mapa no es útil. Las explosiones son gracias a estos cabellos que tienen chakra de esa mujer; alguien no quiere a Nashira y la hizo quedar como culpable —dijo Shikamaru.

—Sai está recolectando información de Nanako y su clan, es posible que demore. Tenemos que hacer lo posible por cuidar de la aldea pero ¿cómo encontraremos los cabellos y evitaremos que sean activados?

—Lo único que se me ocurre, es matar a esa mujer —expresó Sasuke mientras salía de la oficina, Kakashi y Shikamaru le siguieron.

—¿De verdad vas a hablar con la hija del Señor Feudal? —Shikamaru cuestionó y casi caminó a la misma velocidad de Sasuke— ¿Crees que es sospechosa?

—Antes ha dicho algo muy extraño —explicó sin detener sus pasos—. Dijo que Nashira se encontró con los criminales en un parque y les entregó el mapa. ¿Cómo es que ella sabe el lugar donde se llevó a cabo esta acción?

Kakashi recordó cuando el hombre enmascarado aseguró que Nashira les había entregado el mapa. Él en ningún momento mencionó dónde había ocurrido.

—Sasuke —Kakashi intervino—, tú has visto en los recuerdos de Nashira, seguro viste dónde fue que ella se encontró con el impostor.

—Obviamente, por eso es que quiero hablar con la hija del Señor Feudal. Porque curiosamente, el sitio fue un parque.

—Lo que quiere decir que la mujer podría ser cómplice —Shikamaru comenzó a imaginar las situaciones que se derivaban de aquella posibilidad.

Todos se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la puerta donde se alojaba la joven; Sasuke tocó pero nada se escuchó desde el interior.

—Kazumi —habló Kakashi—. Soy yo, el Hokage. ¿Puedes por favor darme un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.

Luego de unos segundos, unas pisadas ligeras se oyeron y casi al momento, el ruido de la cerradura. La puerta se abrió, Kazumi ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa para descansar; continuaba con su vestimenta normal y su peinado intacto. Al ver que Kakashi no estaba solo, se estremeció.

—Kazumi, esto es importante.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Son mis shinobis.

Sasuke se puso delante de Kakashi para ver a Kazumi, ella rápidamente bajó la mirada y retrocedió un paso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Necesito interrogarte —manifestó Sasuke—. Necesitamos saber qué relación tienes con los causantes de estas explosiones.

Kazumi arqueó las cejas mostrando una expresión de severa consternación.

—No tengo nada qué ver. ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar algo así? ¡Soy la hija del Señor Feudal!

—¿Y a caso eso te exime de no ser parte de estos sujetos? —Continuó el Uchiha, Kazumi se rehusaba a mirarlo a los ojos, acción que no pasaron por alto.

—Yo vine aquí para ser protegida, no para que me culpen. Nashira es la que está detrás de todo esto.

—Kazumi —Kakashi habló—, en tiempos como estos todos son sospechosos. Necesitamos saber la verdad y si no eres culpable de nada, prometo que me disculparé apropiadamente con quien sea.

Ella miró a Kakashi y apretó sus labios, estaba indignada.

—¿No puedes simplemente confiar ciegamente en mí así como confías en esa tal Nashira?

—Nashira ya fue interrogada —aclaró—, si ella hubiese resultado culpable yo no dudaría en aplicarle un castigo justo.

—Está mintiendo.

—No tenemos tiempo para tus dramas —Sasuke levantó el rostro de Kazumi con muy poca delicadeza y ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza—. Abre tus ojos ahora mismo.

—¡No voy a hacerlo!

—Kazumi, si te resistes lo tomaré como un signo de que estás implicada en este asunto —aseveró Kakashi y la tomó por los hombros posicionándose justo por detrás.

—¡Mi padre se enterará de esto!

Kakashi y Sasuke se miraron, el Uchiha estaba impacientándose y su enojo era muy notable.

—Si no te dispones a cooperar, te encerraré en una celda de la mazmorra —Kakashi se puso serio y sus manos apretaron los hombros de la mujer quien seguía negándose a abrir sus ojos—. Allí la luz es muy escasa, ¿no dijiste antes que le tenías miedo a la oscuridad?

Las memorias de la entrevista que tuvo con el Hokage, volvieron a su mente. Aquella vez le confesó que le temía a la oscuridad y sin darse cuenta en qué momento pasó, sus ojos se habían abierto al aterrarse imaginándose en una de esas celdas frías y oscuras.

Sasuke vio su reacción de terror y sin pensarlo más veces, con su mano tomó la barbilla de Kazumi y la movió de tal modo que sus miradas se encontraron, entonces fue demasiado tarde para ella el poder escapar del sharingan.

En menos de un minuto Sasuke vio a través de los distintos escenarios donde la hija del daimyō fue partícipe. Ella pudo haber caído al suelo por salir del estado de trance, pero Kakashi la sostuvo sin dejar de ver a Sasuke, esperando que él hablara pronto. El moreno parpadeó y sus ojos vieron con desdén a la joven que seguía cabizbaja sentada en el piso, donde el Hokage la colocó.

—¿Sasuke? —Shikamaru habló incitándolo a decir algo.

—La organización está compuesta por una mujer y tres hombres. Nanako Zekotari y Darui Chirase son los únicos nombres que vienen en sus recuerdos, los otros dos no se presentaron. Darui se disfrazó de mensajero del Señor Feudal del país de la Tierra, vino a entregar un escrito para notificar a Kakashi que el daimio quería reunirse con él para tratar los temas del matrimonio de Kazumi. Se quedó en la aldea más del tiempo permitido y seguramente él fue quien recolectó información para sus compañeros.

Sasuke dejó de ver a la mujer y prestó más atención a Kakashi.

—Kazumi miró el mapa extendido sobre tu escritorio antes de que lo guardaras, ella supo de la existencia de esto y lo comunicó a Darui. El mapa sólo sirvió para culpar a Nashira y hacerla ver como traidora.

—¿Por qué harían algo como eso? —Shikamaru fue quien habló, ya que Kakashi seguía callado.

—Por favores pendientes —explicó Sasuke—. Los criminales se han presentado ante Kazumi como personas que podrían ayudarla a deshacerse de Nashira, quien desde el punto de vista de esta mujer, era un estorbo para su matrimonio con Kakashi. A cambio, ella les daría una buena retribución.

—Eso quiere decir que el cuento del mapa sólo fue un espectáculo armado para dejar en mal a Nashira —Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos—. Qué problemático. Pero no sé si soy yo o me parece que este cuento de fingir que el mapa sirve, se ha ido muy lejos. Las explosiones continuaron aún después de que Nashira fue arrestada.

Kakashi miró con molestia a Kazumi y la levantó del suelo.

—¿Por qué hiciste algo así? —La encaró, ella tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que has causado?!

—¡Todo es su culpa! ¡Usted es el responsable!

—Kazumi también ha sido cómplice en el supuesto atentado que sufrió en su vivienda —los ojos azules de la mujer se abrieron con sorpresa, no pensaba que Sasuke fuera capaz de haber visto tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo—. ¿No es así? Tú planeaste todo para que Kakashi te trajera con él, incluso fuiste capaz de arriesgar a tu padre con tal de obtener lo que deseabas.

—¡Cállate! ¡Eso es mentira!

El agarre de Kakashi se aflojó y se apartó de ella.

—¡Kakashi, no es verdad! —Lloriqueaba— Yo no soy esa clase de persona.

—Esto es demasiado, no imaginé que tú resultaras responsable de esto. Has sido tan buena actriz que casi me creo que eras inocente y amable. Parece que al final, tú eres la espía.

—¡Hice esto por amor! —Argumentó con su voz entrecortada— ¡Le he dicho siempre que le quiero!

—Tú no sabes nada del amor —refutó Kakashi—. El amor no es egoísta, sacrificas todo por quien amas y no antepones tus sentimientos.

—Qué románticas palabras, señor Hokage.

Una figura femenina apareció en la ventana, los tres shinobis se alertaron al ver que se trataba de Nanako. Ella sigilosamente avanzó al interior de la habitación.

—Pero ¿no has sido tú quien antepuso sus sentimientos sin importarle la aldea? —Dijo con burla.

—¡No te muevas! —Kakashi ordenó, ella no dejó de caminar.

—Descuiden, no vengo a discutir con ustedes sobre el amor —se acercó a Kazumi—. Mi trabajo es con esta señorita rica —casi en un instante con una gran velocidad, Nanako sacó un kunai y lo puso en el cuello de Kazumi—. Es una pena que ya no nos sirvas, pero gracias por el pago adelantado.

Kazumi estaba aterrada, y Nanako seguía amenazándola con el arma mientras disfrutaba ver su sufrimiento.

—¡Suéltala!

Kakashi estuvo a punto de acercarse, mas, repentinamente hubo un cambio de posición y en el lugar de Kazumi apareció Sasuke quien había utilizado su técnica de espacio-tiempo.

En un movimiento demasiado veloz, Sasuke desarmó a Nanako y ésta dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse del ninja.

Kazumi se escondió detrás de Kakashi mientras su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

—Vaya, con que tú eres el famoso Uchiha —Nanako se reía pero mantenía distancia y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

—Vas a decirme todo lo que tú y tus compañeros han planeado.

—¿Decirte qué? —Rió— ¿No es lógico? Tantas explosiones en menos de un día... Sólo queremos acabar con Konoha —miró a Kakashi a través de su máscara de zorro—. Pero antes quería divertirme un poco viéndolos sufrir.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de que odies a esta aldea? —Kakashi preguntó.

—Simplemente voy a vengarme de los malditos que acabaron con mi clan. Ya sabes Kakashi, ustedes los ninjas de la Hoja siempre se han caracterizado por destruir familias ¿no es así, Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke dio un paso adelante y Nanako levantó su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho, lentamente bajaba dos de sus dedos para hacer un sello; el Uchiha reconoció la posición de manos.

—He de suponer que ya están enterados de cómo es que funcionan las explosiones.

—Son tus cabellos —dijo Shikamaru.

—¡Wow! Pero qué brillantes son —se burló—. Efectivamente, gracias al chakra en mis cabellos es que todo puede desaparecer si así lo deseo. Si yo fuera tú —le habló a Sasuke—, dejaría de caminar.

—¿Por qué te haría caso? A mi parecer no representas una amenaza.

Sasuke continuó acercándose y ella retrocedió.

—A menos que quieran que Nashira muera —habló logrando que Kakashi prestara más atención a sus palabras—. Ella tiene algunos cabellos míos entre los suyos.

Sasuke se paró cuando recordó el momento en que Nanako tuvo contacto con Nashira.

—¿Fue en ese instante? ¿Ella colocó de sus propios cabellos sin que Nashira se diera cuenta? —Pensó.

—Estás mintiendo —habló Kakashi.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Luego de activar su chakra, una fuerte explosión se escuchó en la Torre. Kakashi sintió que el alma se le escapó del cuerpo y las piernas se le paralizaron. Nanako se quedó demasiado distraída viendo el rostro de conmoción del Sexto y Sasuke aprovechó para arrancarle la máscara de una patada. El desequilibrio de la mujer la hizo caer al suelo y Shikamaru se apresuró a sujetarla con su sombra.

—¡Ve ahora Kakashi! —Exclamó Sasuke para hacerlo reaccionar— ¡Saca a Nashira de esa celda!

El peliplata tragó saliva y movió su cabeza, se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con Kazumi. Vio sus ojos llenos de temor y la sacó de la habitación casi corriendo. Los pasillos estaban solitarios pero en el camino pudo encontrarse con Genma.

—¡Sexto!

—Genma, encárgate de esta mujer —le dejó a Kazumi—. Por nada del mundo la dejes huir.

El shinobi miró con confusión a la joven, no comprendía por qué Kakashi estaba diciendo aquello si ella era la hija del Señor Feudal.

—Señor...

—Sólo asegúrate de que no escape pero mantenla lejos de los criminales enmascarados.

Corrió a toda velocidad para bajar a la mazmorra, su corazón latía a mil por hora y estaba asustado de encontrar una escena desgarradora. No quería perder a Nashira, no quería volver a experimentar el dolor de ver morir a los que amaba.

Sus jadeos y sus pasos apresurados eran lo único que se escuchaba al bajar por la escalera. Encontró una nube de humo en el pasillo, una pared había sido destruida pero no era el lugar donde estaban las celdas. No había nadie allí, todos habían sido enviados a buscar a los hombres misteriosos.

Continuó andando más abajo, supuso que la explosión anterior se debió a que alguno de los cabellos que Nanako escondió en Nashira, había caído en el camino cuando Ibiki la llevaba a la celda.

Aceleró el paso cuanto sus piernas se lo permitieron y al llegar frente a la celda donde Nashira estaba, se paró en seco y tomó todo el aire que pudo para regular su respiración. La encontró acurrucada en un rincón abrazándose las piernas; al verle sintió que su corazón se partía.

No le dijo nada, sólo forcejeó con la cerradura intentando romperla. En ese momento, Nashira se puso de pie y le miró extrañada.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Nashira, retrocede!

Ella no preguntó y se pegó a la pared, Kakashi comenzó a hacer emerger una fuerte luz púrpura de su mano. El sonido chichirrante le estremeció el cuerpo a la mujer, pero sus ojos no pudieron ignorar lo asombroso y aterrador que se veía el rayo púrpura que Kakashi manejaba.

En un movimiento rápido, Kakashi cortó los barrotes de hierro y arrancó la puerta de la celda. Cuando el efecto terminó, se adentró para sacar a Nashira tomándola y estirándola de la muñeca.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces?

—¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí! —Al momento que escuchó un quejido de dolor de la mujer, se detuvo y la soltó mirando cómo ella se sostenía el codo, entonces se acordó que Lee mencionó algo acerca de que estaba lastimada— Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

Vio su trenza y con desesperación y sin pensarlo comenzó a deshacerla. Nashira estaba asustándose al no comprender nada.

—Kakashi ¿qué ocurre? —Preguntó con miedo.

—Tienes que sacudirte el cabello —sus manos temblaban al desenredar las fibras—. Nanako usa su propio cabello como explosivo, y puede activarlo cuando le place. Ha dicho que te escondió algunos de sus hilos en el cabello y tienes que deshacerte de ellos ahora mismo.

El pecho de Nashira sintió una fuerte opresión, al momento, apartó las manos de Kakashi y empezó a agitar su melena y pasándose los dedos para quitarse cualquier cosa que Nanako hubiese dejado en ella. Con intriga miró a Kakashi a los ojos, su respiración se volvió rápida y sus labios temblaron antes de hablar.

—Córtalo —dijo asustada— ¡Corta mi cabello!

Kakashi dudó unos segundos, luego sacó un kunai de su portador. Nashira al verlo sintió pavor, odiaba las armas ninja pero confiaba en él. Cerró sus ojos y Kakashi tomó el largo de su cabello, lo observó con la escasa luz que había y respiró hondo antes de pasar el kunai con un movimiento veloz para cortar las fibras azules de Nashira.

En su mano quedó el resto del cabello, Kakashi lo apretó y buscó un lugar dónde arrojarlo. Se le ocurrió que al salir de allí, un piso más arriba había una ventana hacia el bosque. Empujó a Nashira de la espalda y la hizo correr, necesitaba ponerla a salvo cuanto antes.

—¡Hay que salir de aquí, pronto!

Ella no titubeó y obedeció a la orden. Con desesperación avanzaban hacia la superficie, Kakashi sentía el cabello en su mano y vislumbraba el ventanal en uno de los corredores. De un momento a otro, una extraña sensación provocaba calor en su mano; tuvo el presentimiento de que Nanako estaba por hacer estallar el cabello y se adelantó para abrir la ventana y arrojar el cabello fuera de allí.

Un brillo instantáneo iluminó las hebras en el aire y explotaron con intensidad, Kakashi apenas pudo atisbar lo que acontecería casi de inmediato.

La fuerte expansión de la explosión rompió los vidrios y tanto él como a Nashira fueron empujados hasta chocar con una pared. Oyó el gemido de dolor de la mujer al golpearse fuertemente; sus ojos vieron con terror cómo los vidrios habían hecho cortes en su rostro y brazos.

—¡Nashira!

Se arrastró hacia ella y sacó un pedazo de vidrio de su brazo, ella jadeó fuertemente.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

—Kakashi...

Los iris violetas de Nashira miraban hacia otra dirección, ella estaba mal herida y a causa del impacto sofocante, apenas podía mantener la conciencia.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí.

—Kakashi —musitó—, detrás, detrás de ti.

—¿Eh?

Kakashi volteó y miró a un sujeto portando la máscara de zorro.

—Te encontré, Kakashi Hatake.

El Hokage se levantó y se puso frente a su amada mientras miraba al hombre que estaba de pie junto a la ventana destrozada.

—No sabes cuánto esperé el momento en que por fin pudiera enfrentarte —sacó una espada larga—. Hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha.

Kakashi arrugó la frente.

—Debes estar sorprendido.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —Preguntó el peliplata.

—Asesinarte igual que tu cobarde padre mató al mío.

Kakashi no quería exponer a Nashira, ya estaba lo suficiente herida como para continuar allí. Todavía estaba ideando un plan cuando el sujeto atacó con su espada, Kakashi apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para retirarse. En el momento que su cuerpo se apartó, el arma quedó clavada en la pared dándole tiempo de cargar a Nashira y correr.

—¡No huirás!

Kakashi avanzó hacia el exterior de la Torre y agradeció que Tenten estuviera a su vista.

—¡Tenten! ¡Llévate a Nashira!

La castaña miró al hombre que corría detrás de Kakashi.

—¡Sexto!

La espada del hombre logró herir a Kakashi en el hombro izquierdo, pero soportando el dolor, el Hokage volteó para enfrentarlo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Nashira no podía enfocar bien lo que sus ojos presenciaban, pero de lo poco que podía captar, veía cómo Kakashi luchaba contra el hombre enmascarado.

—¡Tenten! ¡Váyanse!

—¡Sí señor!

Con fuerza sujetó a Nashira para levantarla, pero ella parecía resistirse.

—Nashira ¿qué pasa? Tengo que ponerte a salvo.

—Kakashi... ¿Quién va a poner a salvo a Kakashi? —Gemía por el malestar de su cuerpo.

—Él estará bien, él es el Hokage después de todo ¿no? —Le sonrió para intentar tranquilizarla.

—El Hokage —soltó con debilidad—, el Hokage, siempre... siempre dicen que es el Hokage y que por eso no hay problema —se apoyó en el cuerpo de Tenten para enderezarse—. Kakashi es un ser humano —gritó de dolor cuando su espalda le recordó del impacto contra la pared.

—¡Nashira! —Tenten exclamó y Kakashi las vio de reojo— Es verdad lo que dices pero no podemos ayudarlo, me ha encomendado sacarte de aquí y eso voy a hacer.

Kakashi volvió a emplear su raiton shiden al observar que el enmascarado usaba rayos de electricidad en su espada.

—Así que no eres un hombre común y corriente —expresó el Hokage y oyó una risotada.

—Por supuesto que no.

Nashira estaba pasmada viendo las fuertes cargas de energía que ambos hombres poseían. Odiaba los relámpagos, odiaba los rayos, los truenos, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con esos sonidos aturdidores porque le recordaban cosas tristes y sabía que eran una señal de peligro inminente.

De repente sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo y volteó con Tenten, pero ella seguía a su lado y al ver las fuertes manos que la sostenían, miró detrás para darse cuenta que quien la cargaba era Keito.

—El Hokage quiere protegerte, será mejor no estorbar.

No pudo decir nada por el asombro. Tenten le indicó al shinobi el camino a seguir, ella miró por encima del hombro de Keito y vio a Kakashi peleando. Sus miradas se conectaron por milésimas de segundo, pero lentamente la imagen del peliplata se fue alejando cuando el ninja que la sostenía en brazos, empezó a correr.

Su mano se aferró al chaleco de Keito y luego de unos minutos una potente luz iluminó desde la tierra hasta el cielo, un estruendo ensordecedor aturdió a todos y casi al momento, las nubes comenzaron a llenar el firmamento indicando que comenzaría una tormenta gracias al calor provocado por los rayos que chocaron entre sí.

—Kakashi —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Él estará bien —oyó a Keito—, él no es un hombre débil.

(...)

Naruto había logrado localizar a uno de los enmascarados. El hombre que ocultaba el chakra había sido distraído cuando el impacto de los rayos estalló con un fuerte sonido en todo Konoha. Sin dejar escapar tiempo logró atraparlo y comenzó a propinarle una golpiza de la que difícilmente escaparía.

Gracias a que no podía utilizar su técnica para encubrir la localización de su otro compañero, Kiba encontró al sujeto restante y junto a su escuadrón, fueron detrás de él.

Sasuke y Shikamaru contemplaban a Nanako, que seguía inmóvil por la técnica de Shikamaru. En una situación anterior logró liberarse y activó los explosivos del cabello de Nashira pero nuevamente fue atrapada y no podía hacer otra cosa para huir.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella? —Preguntó Shikamaru.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando.

—Voy a revisar su mente. Ella tiene más información que cualquiera.

—¿A caso quieres saber cómo evitar que mi cabello sea activado? Qué mal, porque no hay nada para evitar que exploten todas las fibras que esparcí.

—Las detonaciones ocurren porque tú las activas —dijo Sasuke—, si te mueres, ya no habrá problema.

—¿Entonces piensas matarme? No cabe duda que los ninjas de Konoha siempre han sido unos malditos.

—Bueno muchacha, tampoco es como que te vayamos a hacer una fiesta por todo el caos que han hecho en la aldea —dijo Shikamaru con tono de burla.

—Aunque me maten, nada cambiará las cosas. Konoha será destruida.

—Lo que digas.

Sasuke no le dio más tiempo y entró a su memoria.


	33. CULPA

**Capítulo 33.-** **"Culpa"**

Las estrellas no se vislumbraban, no había quedado ningún hueco en el cielo para darles espacio; las nubes acapararon todo y con fuertes truenos anunciaron la tormenta eléctrica.

Nashira no había podido dejar de ver los rayos violetas y azules que subían hasta el firmamento y sabía que Kakashi seguía enfrentándose a un enemigo poderoso. Ella jamás le había visto combatir, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué tan fuertes podían llegar a ser algunas personas y aunque se juró que jamás volvería a confiar en Keito, en ese instante quería creer a sus palabras de que Kakashi no era un hombre débil.

El viento sopló con fuerza y volvió a la noción de que su cabello ya no era largo, Kakashi lo cortó para salvarle la vida. Quiso tocar lo que quedó de su cabellera pero estaba tan dolorida y su poca fuerza la estaba empleando en aferrarse al chaleco del hombre que la cargaba.

—Por aquí —oyó la voz de una mujer, supuso que era una enfermera—. Tenemos varios heridos y no hay suficientes camillas para los pacientes, si la señorita no tiene heridas de gravedad le sugiero que la lleve hasta la sala de revisión por su propia cuenta.

Tenten miró a Keito y él estuvo de acuerdo.

—Yo la llevaré.

Nashira vio que la castaña se quedó en la recepción, eso significaba que estaría sola con el hombre con quien alguna vez soñó formar una familia. Pero sus crueles e indiferentes palabras no se habían podido borrar de su mente a pesar de que le costó trabajo volver a ser feliz.

—Estarás bien —le escuchó decir—. Si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Sus labios no hicieron el mínimo intento por moverse para responder, tampoco quiso mirarlo a la cara. Él entró a una habitación donde los enfermeros y médicos se encargaban de atender a algunos de los heridos. Las demás salas estaban llenas, por lo que ésa era la menos congestionada.

—Traigo a una persona herida —dijo Keito.

—Póngala sobre la cama, enseguida se le revisará.

El hombre la recostó con cuidado, Nashira concentró su vista en la luz blanca del techo y puso ambas manos sobre su vientre. Un enfermero se acercó, comenzó a revisar su cuerpo con un jutsu médico y al mismo tiempo hacía varias preguntas.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió

—Me golpeé con una pared, una ventana estalló cerca de mí y los vidrios me lastimaron —contestó, sus ojos seguían puestos en la luz blanca. Keito permanecía junto a ella.

—Tienes varias contusiones, tu codo también está lastimado —explicó el enfermero.

—Antes he sufrido una caída, fui atendida y me pidieron no realizar actividades físicas que pudiesen afectar mi esguince. Pero debido a estas explosiones, fue imposible seguir cuidando mi estado.

—Ya veo. Bueno, lo primero que haré es quitarte todos los vidrios que se clavaron en tu piel. Esto puede doler un poco.

Keito se mantuvo al margen de la situación, sus ojos color miel no se despegaron de Nashira viéndola hacer gestos cada vez que uno de los vidrios era extraído. Ese mismo rostro de dolor lo presenció cuando vigiló la prisión de Iwa y ella era golpeada frente a su cara; en ese entonces él no quiso darle importancia aunque su conciencia le reclamaba cada noche que lo que le hizo había sido ruin y desalmado.

El enfermero procedió a curar los cortes, luego, una mujer se acercó para inspeccionar a Nashira.

—Va a estar bien —Nashira oyó a la mujer decirle esas palabras al enfermero—. Sólo déjala en reposo, en cuanto terminemos con la carga de pacientes que están llegando, vigilaremos cada caso. Por ahora los más graves están en el segundo piso.

—Sí, señora.

La mujer se quedó mirando a Nashira, observó su ropa y luego volteó con Keito. Nashira no asimilaba lo que eso quería decir hasta que la vio acercarse al shinobi.

—¿Es una reclusa? Ése es el uniforme para los que son llevados a las celdas de la mazmorra.

Keito miró a la mujer de cabello azul y no sabía qué debía contestar.

—Bueno... Ah...

Nashira dejó de darle importancia al hecho de que su vida siempre estaba marcada por ser expuesta como una mala mujer. Abrió sus labios para contestar por Keito, quien seguía sudando de los nervios.

—Sí, lo soy.

La médica volteó.

—Esta mañana me han llevado a las celdas, estoy bajo investigación. Pero la Torre fue atacada y el Hokage decidió salvar mi vida.

—Entiendo. Gracias por su sinceridad —la mujer miró a Keito—. Entonces, la dejo bajo su vigilancia.

El enfermero y la médica se retiraron de la habitación, el castaño miró hacia la puerta donde se marcharon, no sabía cómo reaccionar y cuando miró a Nashira ella apartó la vista.

El ambiente estaba lleno de quejidos y ciertos lloriqueos infantiles se oían al fondo. Sin más por poder hacer, Keito tomó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama donde Nashira estaba. Un trueno sonó haciendo retumbar los cristales, instantáneamente sus ojos miel vieron la mano de Nashira apretar la sábana del colchón. Él recordaba su pavor por aquellos sonidos.

—Tu cabello, ¿qué ha sucedido con él?

Ella por fin tuvo la oportunidad de llevar su mano hacia la cabeza y acarició las fibras cortas.

—Le pedí al Hokage que lo cortara —contestó.

Keito tragó saliva y se puso a jugar con sus dedos en un acto por mantener la calma.

—Nashira —pronunció con un titubeo—, sé que no es algo de mi incumbencia pero... ¿El Hokage y tú-?

—Cierto, no es de tu incumbencia —interrumpió. Su vista estaba en dirección hacia el techo, no quería mirar al hombre que antes amó.

—Sólo quería decir que, lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué sientes? —Su voz se volvió molesta.

—Haberte engañado.

Sus cejas se fruncieron y puso todo su empeño en mantener la compostura. Pero su corazón estaba herido y recordó todas las vivencias que la hicieron sentir miserable.

—¿Y es todo? ¿Crees que por disculparte se borrarán todos los recuerdos dolorosos de lo que viví gracias a ti? ¿Crees que así de fácil se soluciona todo?

Sus labios temblaron y las inevitables lágrimas desbordaron mojando sus mejillas y orejas.

—Sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero necesitaba disculparme contigo.

—Claro, claro —Nashira rió con amargura y se limpió la cara—. Tu conciencia te carcomía, y ahora que te has disculpado ya podrás vivir en paz ¿no? Bien por ti.

Keito suspiró y se lamió el labio inferior, dejó de ver a Nashira para ver al suelo.

—Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido incorrecto, aprovecharme de ti y de tu inocencia no tiene perdón. También lamento todo lo que Suzuru te ocasionó.

—Ah... Tu esposa, es verdad. Ella fue la que me acusó en todo el pueblo de adúltera y roba maridos. Como si yo fuera la culpable de que tú seas un infiel mentiroso. Dale las gracias de mi parte por hacer de mi vida un infierno.

Keito giró el rostro de Nashira y ella apartó su mano.

—No vuelvas a tocarme —sus ojos estaban húmedos—, ya no tienes el derecho de hacer tal cosa.

—Gracias.

Los ojos violetas de Nashira se abrieron cuando oyeron la expresión.

—¿Por qué? ¿Gracias por dejarme seducir y creer que me amabas? Eres tan maldito.

—Gracias por cuidar a Kuroyi.

Nashira contuvo la respiración al recordar al niño.

—Él me habló de ti —confesó—. Volvía a casa con una sonrisa y me decía que estabas trabajando en la academia y le dabas consejos sobre ser un hombre valiente.

La expresión en el rostro de Keito era serena, Nashira pensaba que él decía aquello con pena por sí mismo.

—Le dije que no le comentara nada a su madre con el pretexto de que se pondría celosa —sonrió débilmente—. Pero mi corazón comenzó a pesar demasiado cuando él me dijo que de grande quería una esposa como tú —suspiró—. ¿Es irónico verdad?

—Kuroyi... Él será un buen hombre —dijo Nashira, Keito volvió a mirarla—. Porque es amable y no intenta hacerle daño a los demás. Él se parece a ti físicamente, pero su interior es muy distinto. Si quieres que sea un hombre de bien, haz algo bueno por primera vez en tu vida y asegúrate de aconsejarlo para que no cometa tus errores.

—Nashira —Keito arrugó la frente y tragó saliva—, es tarde para decir esto y sé que no sirve de nada pero... En algún momento cuando estábamos juntos, pensé que hubiera sido bueno conocerte antes que a Suzuru.

Nashira sonrió.

—¿Sabes? En algún punto de mi vida llegué a pensar que eras el mejor hombre del mundo —su mente viajó hasta un dulce recuerdo—, luego conocí a Kakashi y me di cuenta que estaba equivocada. Kakashi es un hombre maravilloso.

Keito sonrió con pena y apartó su vista.

—Es cierto. Contra el Sexto Hokage ¿quién podría competir? Aunque, lo que te ha sucedido es terrible y quizás ustedes no puedan estar juntos.

—No sería la primera vez que me pasa, la diferencia radica en que por lo menos en esta ocasión me sentiré feliz de saber que mi amor por fin ha sido correspondido.

Un silencio fortuito se instaló en la habitación, no volvieron a intercambiar palabras. Keito se rascó la cabeza y se puso de pie.

—Voy al baño, volveré enseguida.

—Haz lo que te plazca.

—Dejaré esto aquí —se quitó el portador de la pierna y lo dejó sobre la silla.

No dijo más, luego salió de la habitación. Al momento que él se fue un alboroto se escuchó, los enfermeros entraron con Shizune y una anciana que se quejaba de dolor.

—Su brazo está roto —decía un enfermero—, tiene varias contusiones musculares.

—Yo me haré cargo —Shizune empezó a trabajar en la curación del brazo mientras la mujer gimoteaba.

—¡Sé más cuidadosa!

—¡Señora Koharu, estese quieta!

—Tsunade no te enseñó bien.

Nashira prestó atención cuando oyó ese nombre, cayó en la cuenta de que la consejera había sido herida por las explosiones. Un fuerte trueno se oyó y pensó en Kakashi, se preguntó si estaba bien y deseaba que nada malo le ocurriera. Cerró sus ojos y habló en su mente.

—Santo Monje, sé que estos últimos meses he estado bromeando y tomando a la ligera todo, incluso fui grosera frente a tu templo, pero si todavía me consideras un poco y es cierto lo que mi tía dice sobre ti... Te pido que Kakashi pueda ser feliz, él lo merece más que nadie, incluso más que yo. ¿Sabes? Su padre murió cuando él era un niño, y toda su vida ha cargado con responsabilidades absurdas.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Koharu volvió a regañar a Shizune. La anciana no le permitía concentrarse lo suficiente.

—Aunque no estemos juntos, quiero que Kakashi sea feliz.

—He terminado —dijo con alivio Shizune—. Ahora quédese quieta, tengo más heridos por atender.

Antes de que la anciana volviese a reprenderla, Shizune se marchó. Koharu se quedó sentada sobre una de las sillas, miraba alrededor a los pocos pacientes que había allí y que ya habían sido atendidos. Luego sus ojos vieron a la mujer sobre la camilla y no tardó en identificarla; se levantó y caminó para verla bien.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Nashira se espantó cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer estaba junto a su cama. Se enderezó despacio para recargarse en el respaldo.

—Creí que Kakashi te había encerrado.

—Hubo un ataque a la Torre.

—Sí, ¿por qué crees que estoy herida? ¡Por tu culpa!

—No ha sido mi culpa, señora. Yo no tengo nada qué ver.

—Antes dijiste lo contrario, Kakashi es demasiado flexible contigo. ¿Ya viste todos los problemas que le has traído a Konoha? ¡¿Cómo nos repondremos de esto?!

Nashira no sabía qué contestarle, sabía que no importaba lo que dijera, Koharu siempre tendría una respuesta desfavorable y ofensiva. La manera tan cruel en que la miraba, le recordó a las decenas de miradas que tuvo que afrontar en su juventud.

—Espero que tu sentencia sea dictaminada pronto y cuando Kakashi se case con Kazumi-

No terminó de dar su discurso porque el vidrio de una ventana se rompió y a la habitación ingresó un hombre enmascarado que estaba huyendo de Kiba y su escuadrón. Al mirarse acorralado corrió hacia Koharu reconociéndola como una de las consejeras del Hokage y la tomó de rehén.

El escándalo atrajo a enfermeros y médicos que al asomarse vieron con horror la escena donde el enmascarado sujetaba a la anciana con la fuerza de su brazo, rodeándola por el cuello y con la otra mano tenía un arma punzocortante. Nashira se quedó inmóvil, estaba a escasos centímetros del atacante y la consejera.

—¡Si se acercan, voy a matarla! —Amenazó.

Kiba entró por la ventana y detuvo a sus perros de caza y a los ninken de Kakashi. Koharu no podía moverse a causa del dolor, en su juventud fue una kunoichi reconocida pero en ese momento su edad y estado no le permitían poder defenderse.

—¡Suelta a la consejera ahora mismo! —Gritó Kiba.

El hombre acercó más el kunai al pecho de Koharu.

—Si das un paso, acabaré con su vida.

Nashira estaba temblando de miedo, veía perfectamente la espalda del sujeto. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la silla donde Keito dejó su portador, recordó que en él los ninjas guardaban sus armas. Lentamente estiró la mano y lo tomó, con cautela logró sacar un kunai y aunque le traía malos recuerdos su mano se cerró en un puño para sujetarlo con fuerza.

—Doctor, ella va a...

Una enfermera susurró al médico que estaba a su lado, pero él le pidió que se callara. Kiba movió un pie y el enmascarado movió su mano milésimas de segundo después para cumplir con su amenaza.

Para Nashira, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. Los gritos de terror de los espectadores, Koharu cerró sus ojos y ella levantó el arma para clavarlo en el hombro del sujeto; su mano vibró, el enmascarado soltó a Koharu y se quejó de dolor, sin embargo la pesadilla no acabó allí. En un rápido desplazamiento, aquel hombre soportó su dolor y volvió su mano hacia la anciana para herirla con el kunai.

En la mente de Nashira sólo podía escuchar la voz de Guy en uno de los pocos entrenamientos que tuvieron donde le decía la manera más efectiva de desarmar a alguien. Sabía que no tenía tal habilidad en el combate, sabía que su fuerza era inferior, pero en ese momento no tenía otra opción a su alcance y como último recurso sólo atinó a empujar a Koharu y ponerse en su lugar para sujetar la mano del criminal.

Su codo dolió tanto que no soportó la tensión y el combate de fuerza lo ganó el enmascarado. Los ensordecedores gritos de espanto se cortaron a la mitad, Nashira sentía un calor abrumador en su vientre y sus ojos miraban la máscara de zorro.

Una imagen fugaz se apareció en su memoria: Kakashi.

Aunque estaba allí, sus sentidos se distorsionaron y los ladridos y gritos se oían a lo lejos. Cayó al suelo siendo incapaz de moverse, su visión borrosa detectaba a un canino olfateándola, luego todo se tornó oscuridad absoluta.

(...)

 _«Kakashi»_

Un escalofrío recorrió a Kakashi de pies a cabeza, giró el rostro y miró atrás, luego hacia el oeste. Su respiración estaba estabilizándose después de un fuerte enfrentamiento en el que al final tuvo que acabar con la vida del hombre enmascarado.

Su cuerpo inerte estaba en el suelo mojándose con la lluvia; el Hokage también estaba empapado, dejó de ver hacia el horizonte y volvió la vista al cadáver. Sintió un apretón en el estómago, tenía tiempo que no se sentía tan mal por matar a alguien.

El sonido de unos pasos veloces salpicando agua lo hicieron mirar hacia delante. Shikamaru estaba allí y al notar el cuerpo ensangrentado, pasó saliva.

—No tuve más remedio —dijo Kakashi.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo van los demás?

—Naruto atrapó a uno de los criminales, ha sido llevado a interrogatorio. Sasuke dejó inconsciente a la mujer, él ha visto a través de sus recuerdos. No hay más cabellos esparcidos en Konoha, sólo eran amenazas.

Kakashi respiró aliviado.

—Eso es bueno. ¿Qué hay del otro integrante?

—Escuché que un escuadrón lo había localizado y estaban persiguiéndolo, le informaré en cuanto sepa algo.

—Asegúrate de que Nanako también sea resguardada y en cuanto a él —ambos vieron el cuerpo—. Que los forenses se hagan cargo.

—Sí, señor.

—Es seguro que Sai llegue poco antes del medio día, con la información que recolecte podremos determinar los motivos, los involucrados y toda esta faramalla. Iré a hablar con Sasuke, quizás Nanako no tenía toda la información.

(...)

El cielo aclaró con el paso de las horas, la lluvia torrencial había terminado pero gracias a ello, el ambiente se sentía todavía más frío.

Una sección de la Torre había sido restringida, debido a las explosiones era un sitio inseguro por posible derrumbe.

Kakashi estaba en una junta con los jefes de escuadrones de rastreo, combate, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Homura y el Señor Feudal.

El ambiente estaba tenso, nadie había dormido nada a excepción del daimio. Kakashi analizaba unos documentos y se sobaba el puente de la nariz. Su brazo seguía herido por el ataque que recibió con la espada, pero lo ignoró dando prioridad a que los habitantes lastimados fueran atendidos.

La puerta se abrió y Sai apareció horas antes de lo que todos esperaban, hizo una reverencia e ingresó.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Cuestionó Kakashi.

—Aunque posiblemente mi intervención está demasiado retrasada ya que han capturado a los criminales, he recolectado cierta información sobre los involucrados.

—Por favor —Kakashi lo instó a hablar.

—Nanako Zekotari, originaria del Valle del Trigo, su clan fue exterminado por shinobis de Konoha cuando el Señor Feudal del país del Fuego solicitó como servicio al Tercer Hokage acabar con los miembros de una familia problemática que estaban amenazando la seguridad de los habitantes de esa aldea. Tenían esa habilidad de usar su cabello como arma y sacaron provecho de esto para robarle a los pueblerinos.

El daimio carraspeó y se hundió en el asiento. Sai prosiguió.

—Nanako fue la única sobreviviente, su padre la vendió cuando era niña y aunque conservó el apellido, su nombre fue cambiado, originalmente se llamaba Hikha. Fue encarcelada por asesinar a dos guardias de seguridad de un banco. Allí permaneció cuatro años hasta el día que se escapó.

—¿Qué explicación hay del número en su espalda? —Preguntó Kakashi.

—Cero cuatro es el número con el que en la prisión de Iwa, se identifica a los reos que cometieron asesinato. La lista abarca seis crímenes —explicó— Cero uno es por robo y secuestro. Cero dos por tráfico de armas y droga; cero tres es homicidio; cero cuatro asesinato; cero cinco terrorismo y cero seis es violación.

Kakashi recordó la cicatriz de Nashira, su corazón se comprimió de dolor al imaginar el momento en que fue marcada.

—De modo que tienen costumbres así de extremas —dijo Shikamaru.

—¿Qué hay de los otros integrantes? —Preguntó el Señor Feudal.

—Darui Chirase era el líder del equipo —explicó Sasuke—. Su odio por Konoha reside en que su padre fue asesinado por Sakumo Hatake.

—He de suponer que se trataba de un criminal —dijo Kakashi—, mi padre no era del tipo de ninja que matara por placer.

—No hay mucha información sobre él, además ya está muerto y es imposible conocer sus memorias.

Naruto volteó con Kakashi cuando oyó eso, el peliplata ignoró tal acción.

—Los otros dos han sido interrogados por Ibiki —habló Shikamaru—. Hasta el momento se sabe que eran simples vagos que se dedicaban al secuestro, sólo uno de ellos tenía la habilidad de esconder el chakra, por eso es que nos era imposible rastrearlos.

—Planearon esto en conjunto con Kazumi Igarashi —Sasuke complementó.

—¿La hija del daimio? —El poderoso hombre se sorprendió al oír aquello.

—Kazumi estuvo de acuerdo en pagarles una fuerte suma de dinero a cambio de que le ayudaran a concretar su matrimonio con Kakashi —Sasuke explicó—. Ellos no tenían la intención de simplemente apartar a Nashira, sino que querían destruir Konoha. Vieron a Nashira como una debilidad de Kakashi y la utilizaron para su beneficio. Kazumi también deseaba quitarla de en medio.

Kakashi apretó el puño debajo del escritorio.

—Nashira Kitayaka y los criminales no tienen relación alguna —sentenció el Uchiha.

—Aún así, todo este peligro y vulnerabilidad ha sido gracias a que no pusiste atención Kakashi —dijo el Señor Feudal—. Esa mujer te ha distraído demasiado, y mira lo que pasó.

Homura no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio escuchando.

—Me disculpo señor —dijo el Hokage—, pero Nashira no tiene nada qué ver.

—Ahora tenemos que revisar los daños y heridos —Shikamaru intervino para calmar la tensión—. Así tendremos una noción de las pérdidas.

Tocaron la puerta, todos voltearon y Kakashi permitió que ingresaran; Shizune se asomó, traía una carpeta en sus manos.

—¡Ah! ¿Has realizado el conteo? —Cuestionó el Sexto.

—Sí, tengo un informe de la cantidad de heridos. Los que han sido atendidos y no presentan heridas graves, los que continúan hospitalizados, los que han sido dados de alta y los fallecidos.

Kakashi tomó la carpeta y empezó a revisarla.

—Sólo hay un fallecido —explicó Shizune—. Era un anciano que vivía en la zona boscosa.

—Ya veo. ¿Tenía familia?

—Una nieta. Pero él vivía solo.

—Por favor háganse cargo de los gastos del entierro y mantenme informado del día que se lleve a cabo. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es estar presente en su despedida.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Cómo está Koharu? —Preguntó Homura luego de haber permanecido en silencio por largo rato.

—Ella está bien, ha sido dada de alta. Sus heridas no eran de gravedad, sólo se rompió un brazo.

Kakashi alzó el rostro dejando de lado la hoja en sus manos.

—¿Koharu se vio afectada?

—Una explosión en la Torre fue la causante, yo personalmente la atendí. El impacto de la onda expansiva la hizo caer al suelo y debido a su avanzada edad, sus huesos son muy frágiles.

—Es bueno saber que está bien.

Kakashi quería preguntar por Nashira, sabía que había sido llevada al hospital cuando vio que Keito la cargaba, pero el Señor Feudal seguía atento a la conversación.

—¿Cómo está la señorita Nashira? —Preguntó Naruto y Kakashi se estremeció— Oí por Tenten que ella estaba herida ¿ya está mejor?

Kakashi buscó en Shizune una respuesta antes de que sus palabras fueran pronunciadas. Todos estaban expectantes de lo que pudiera decir, especialmente él. Ella no contestó inmediatamente, antes se aclaró la garganta y abrió su boca aunque no dijo nada.

—¿Cómo está? —Inquirió Kakashi.

—Está en terapia intensiva.

—¿Qué?

Kakashi caminó hacia Shizune, el resto de los shinobis que la conocían, también se turbaron.

—¿Por qué? Ella sólo tenía golpes y cortadas.

Shizune bajó la mirada.

—Uno de los enmascarados logró entrar al hospital, tomó de rehén a la señora Koharu y Nashira lo atacó por la espalda. Antes de herir de gravedad a la señora, Nashira la empujó y se puso en su lugar, ella recibió el impacto en su abdomen.

Las piernas de Kakashi temblaron, por un momento sintió que nada era real y estaba soñando. Sus ojos negros no dejaban de ver a la mujer frente a él y su estómago se revolvió.

—Nashi- Ella...

No podía completar su frase, Shikamaru y Naruto se pusieron de pie cuando vieron lo afectado que se veía Kakashi.

—Kakashi sensei...

—¿Sakura la atendió? ¿Sakura se hizo cargo de ella? —Confiaba tanto en su ex alumna que quería escuchar que estaría todo bien.

—Sí, Sakura fue la que atendió su caso. Por ahora está bajo observación, no hirieron ningún órgano pero ella dictaminó que lo mejor sería tenerla en vigilancia. Ha perdido sangre, así que estamos buscando un donador.

—¿Qué tipo de sangre es Nashira?

—O positivo.

—Yo lo haré —se apresuró a decir Kakashi.

—Usted no puede —replicó la mujer—. No ha dormido, no ha comido y estoy viendo sangre en su ropa lo que indica que ha sido herido ¿por qué no se ha atendido eso? —Señaló.

—Eso no importa, ¡Nashira me necesita!

—Kakashi —habló el Señor Feudal, el Hokage no quiso mirarlo.

—Shikamaru —Kakashi volteó con el pelinegro—, ¿podrías por favor revisar los tipos de sangre de nuestros shinobis? Debe haber algún archivo que indique quiénes poseen el tipo O.

—Sí, enseguida.

—Kakashi estás dejándote llevar otra vez por tus emociones. Como Hokage no puedes actuar de esa manera —le reprendió el daimio.

—Señor —por fin le miró a la cara—, estoy actuando como Hokage. Nashira como cualquier persona de esta aldea, es importante para mí y por si no lo escuchó, ella le salvó la vida a Koharu.

El hombre apretó los labios y se reservó el resto de sus opiniones. Shikamaru salió de la sala de reuniones para averiguar lo que su superior había solicitado.

—Si no desea algo más, voy a retirarme —manifestó Shizune.

—Shizune, procura informarme del estado de salud de Nashira —la orden sonó más como un ruego, la mujer vio en los ojos de Kakashi un sentimiento puro y sólo movió su cabeza asintiendo.

—Sería conveniente que no le dijeran nada de esto a su tía —habló Sasuke—, Nashira no desea que ella se preocupe.

Kakashi tuvo ligeros celos de que el Uchiha tuviera conocimiento de aquellos detalles. Su sharingan le había permitido ver en los recuerdos de Nashira y tenía más información sobre su vida de la que él pudiese saber.

Shizune abandonó la habitación y el Hokage deseó haberse ido tras ella, pero sus deberes como líder le impedían hacerlo; todavía tenía que terminar de organizar los trabajos de reparación, dar una entrevista para informar a la ciudadanía de los acontecimientos y explicar que todo estaba bajo control. Dictaminar una sentencia para los criminales y hablar con el país de la Tierra sobre Kazumi Igarashi, ya que el asunto había alcanzado el nivel internacional gracias a ella y a uno de los hombres que también era del mismo país.

El día se fue, lento y pesado para el Sexto. Apenas había tenido tiempo de beber agua y continuar trabajando; su mente estaba llena de tareas por terminar y entre el montón de actividades, estaba su preocupación por Nashira. Calmaba su pesar pensando que si algo malo hubiese ocurrido, Shizune se lo habría informado de inmediato.

Shikamaru entró en su oficina cuando la tarde estaba cayendo; sus ojos lucían cansados y Kakashi lo comprendía, él tampoco había dormido nada.

—Revisé la lista de shinobis, pero hablé al hospital y me dijeron que ya se presentó un donador de sangre.

—Eso es bueno —respiró con alivio.

—Señor, quizás debería ir a verla. Aunque es posible que no admitan visitas, estoy seguro que se sentirá más tranquilo si directamente obtiene un diagnóstico.

Kakashi se masajeó la frente y apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio.

—En cuanto termine de acomodar estos archivos iré. No quiero dejar el trabajo a medias.

Shikamaru sabía que Kakashi estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantenerse sereno y en su modo responsable, sintió pena por él. El sentimiento de empatía era fuerte, él en su lugar no sabría qué hacer.

—Puedes ir a casa a descansar —ofreció el Sexto—, ve a ver a tu mujer y a tu hijo.

—Yo podría quedarme y ayu-

—No te preocupes, acabaré pronto. Si no estás al cien por ciento, poco podrás hacer.

Shikamaru no protestó más y aceptó el ofrecimiento.

Las horas pasaron, por fin tuvo un tiempo de descanso. Cerró la puerta de la oficina y bajó apresurado la escalera para ir hacia el hospital.

La noche había llegado, el frío de invierno calaba hasta los huesos y el corazón de Kakashi latía fuertemente. Sus ojos veían en un simple vistazo, los escombros de construcciones, los murmullos de tristeza por quienes perdieron sus patrimonios. Kakashi se sentía culpable por ello.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron, él ingresó y las personas que estaban en recepción lo recibieron con una mirada casi suplicante, como si él fuese el salvador de sus penurias.

Kakashi preguntó a la asistente sobre Nashira, ella le indicó el piso y el pasillo. No dio cabida a una interrupción y se fue directamente al ascensor.

Llegó al tercer piso, salió buscando el pasillo y al localizarlo siguió sin detenerse. Dobló por la izquierda y se encontró con un enfermero quien le dijo que Nashira estaba aún en terapia intensiva.

Sus ojos distinguieron a escasos metros a un hombre sentado en una silla de plástico en la sala de espera. Se despidió del enfermero y se aproximó hasta el susodicho, quien permanecía quieto con sus manos entrecruzadas sobre el regazo.

—Señor Renji.

El hombré volteó.

—Sexto, qué bueno verle.

Kakashi se sentó junto a él.

—Nashira aún no tiene permitido recibir visitas —se adelantó a explicar, Kakashi no contestó—. Me enteré que estaban buscando un donador de sangre, es una suerte que seamos del mismo tipo.

—De modo que fue usted —musitó—. Gracias.

Renji observó la expresión en los ojos tristes de Kakashi.

—Pero está fuera de peligro, me dijeron que pronto será movida a una habitación para su recuperación.

—Eso es bueno.

—Sé que quizás no viene al caso —Renji se acomodó en el asiento—, pero me preguntaba si usted conoció al famoso escritor y shinobi, Jiraiya.

Kakashi hizo una mueca de gracia al recordarlo.

—Por supuesto. Sus libros son mis favoritos —se detuvo al analizar sus palabras, luego miró al hombre de lentes—. Ah, usted debe pensar que soy un sucio pervertido.

—Para nada. No soy de las personas que juzgan a otros por sus preferencias literarias, de hecho estoy agradecido con Jiraiya por haber publicado su trilogía.

Kakashi se sorprendió.

—¿Eh? ¿Usted también los ha leído?

El hombre asintió.

—Cuando conocí a Nashira, ella no era nada parecida a la mujer que es hoy en día —reveló, Kakashi se quedó atento oyendo—. Ella tenía una mirada vacía y estaba más delgada, quizás un poco demacrada. Estaba buscando trabajo y me ofrecí a ayudarla. Al principio simplemente trabajaba limpiando la oficina donde yo revisaba los trabajos de una editorial, pronto descubrí que ella estaba interesada en el mundo de la escritura.

Kakashi estaba alerta del semblante en Renji.

—Nashira ¿interesada en la escritura? Sabía que a ella le gustaba leer.

—Eh, bueno... Quizás estoy hablando de más.

—No, por favor continúe —dijo casi en desesperación, el hombre se dio cuenta de ello.

—Sexto Hokage, ¿usted tiene sentimientos por Nashira?

Kakashi se quedó sin habla, no había previsto que le cuestionara algo así tan de repente. Apartó la mirada y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Lo siento, creo que de nuevo he dicho algo imprudente.

—No, no tiene por qué disculparse —interrumpió—. Es verdad, tengo sentimientos por ella, pero hasta ahora no he sido capaz de protegerla como he deseado hacerlo.

—Uhm... De modo que es por eso.

—¿Qué cosa? —De nuevo volteó Kakashi.

—Nada, nada —Renji movió las manos en el aire y Kakashi arrugó la frente impacientándose.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me está ocultando?

—Señor Hokage, Nashira no es una criminal —Renji se movió en el asiento para ver de frente al peliplata, la seriedad en su cara indicaron que no estaba para juegos—. Su vida ha sido un mar de tragedias y la gente se ha aprovechado de ella.

—¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

—Porque me han dicho que usted la encarceló.

Kakashi negó con su cabeza y después se detuvo, era cierto, él también la había enviado tras las rejas y no había una notificación oficial para dejarla en libertad.

—Eso... Han ocurrido un par de cosas y malentendidos.

—No sé si Nashira se lo haya contado antes, incluso sé que no soy el indicado para hablar de su vida pero ¿sabe? Ella estuvo en prisión por un delito que no cometió. Su vida allí fue un infierno y lo que la hizo escapar de su realidad fue un libro.

Kakashi miró cómo el hombre decía todo aquello, él parecía molesto.

—Un vigilante de las celdas dejó abandonado uno de los libros de Jiraiya, ella lo tomó y lo leyó a escondidas cada que tenía oportunidad, procurando no ser descubierta. Ése fue su escape, eso la hizo imaginar un mundo muy distinto al que estaba viviendo. Por eso ama ese libro y cuando me lo contó, le sugerí escribir el suyo. Ella tenía tantas emociones reprimidas así que le dije que sería bueno descargar sus sentimientos en un escrito.

—¿Lo hizo?

Los ojos negros de Kakashi miraron los iris verduscos tras los cristales de los anteojos.

—Lo hizo —afirmó—. Le ayudé con los primeros capítulos pero después renunció. Dejé de verla y no supe qué pasó exactamente con su obra. Recientemente cuando nos reencontramos, me dijo que sólo pudo costear la impresión de una copia, la echó a escondidas en una caja de obras y seguramente su escrito se perdió en algún almacén.

—¿Qué tipo de escrito era? Quizás pueda encontrarlo.

—Es poco probable que eso suceda —Renji hizo memoria—. Lo único que recuerdo de la historia quizás ella lo modificó después. Ni siquiera tenía un título. Era una novela romántica, era su propia historia de amor, o al menos lo que hubiese deseado que sucediera.

Kakashi sintió un apretón en el estómago.

—¿Algún fragmento de la obra? —El Hokage estaba demasiado interesado, no tenía idea de que Nashira poseyó ese deseo de ser escritora.

—Si le sirve de algo, lo que recuerdo es que la historia mencionaba algo acerca de un hombre ojos color miel, ella siempre hacía alusión a lo atractivos que eran sus ojos. Dos amantes que se conocieron en un día de lluvia bajo el-

—cielo nocturno de verano —completó Kakashi al momento que esas palabras volaron en su mente. Renji se quedó en silencio observándolo.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?

Kakashi movió su cabeza, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Quizás lo he leído en alguna parte —su cabeza estaba hecha un caos pero por alguna razón, su mente proyectaba un libro de tapas rojas.

Unos pasos los hicieron salir de la conversación y miraron al sujeto que pasaba cerca de allí. Kakashi, al mirarlo a la cara lo primero que notó fueron sus ojos claros como la miel. Lo supo enseguida y sus emociones se dispararon dentro de sí mismo.

Keito hizo una reverencia y continuó caminando, Kakashi tenía la cabeza llena de frases al azar sobre la novela y con cada una de ellas comprobaba que efectivamente se trataba de ese libro.

 _«Sus bellos ojos como la miel eran el motor de su alegría»_

 _«Adoraba verse reflejada en esos ojos color de ámbar»_

Sin saber en qué momento pasó, Kakashi estaba de pie mirando la espalda de Keito, quien caminaba lejos de allí. Renji estaba confundido y miró en dirección donde lo hacía el Sexto.

—Tengo que retirarme ahora —excusó— hay un asunto pendiente que debo terminar.

—Claro, tenga buena noche señor.

Sólo movió su cabeza y fue detrás del shinobi que había cruzado por el pasillo. Lo siguió hasta que le miró pararse frente a un dispensador de agua. Keito arrojó el vaso de papel en el cesto de basura y se limpió la boca antes de voltear con Kakashi.

—Señor Hokage —habló antes—, qué sorpresa.

Una enfermera pasó por allí y Kakashi desvió la mirada para no levantar sospechas. Esperó a que la mujer se marchara para hablar.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, Keito Kurosawa.

El shinobi aceptó, al escuchar su nombre de la boca de Kakashi supo de qué iba el asunto.

Subieron hasta la azotea del hospital, y aunque hacía demasiado frío trataron de ignorarlo. Kakashi en ese momento no podía preocuparse por el clima porque su cabeza estaba saturada.

—Y bien —Keito se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte, Kakashi se situó detrás de él—, ¿qué desea hablar conmigo?

—Es sobre Nashira.

El shinobi se dio la media vuelta y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra.

—Sé todo lo que pasó entre ustedes —confesó, Keito no se inmutó—. Hiciste cosas que deshonran el código ninja.

—¿Va a castigarme? —No había burla en sus gestos, Keito sabía que Kakashi estaba celoso.

—Debería suspenderte de tus funciones por tiempo indefinido, pero sé que tienes dos hijos y una esposa y no puedo hacer algo como eso. Pero...

—¿Pero?

—No te hablaré como Hokage, sino como un hombre común; lo que le hiciste a Nashira es repugnante —soltó con enojo—, no sé cómo pudiste jugar así con los sentimientos de una jovencita y todavía ser indiferente a su dolor.

Keito miraba atento a Kakashi sin decir siquiera una palabra.

—Eres una vergüenza como hombre.

—Bueno, es cierto —aceptó con calma—. Soy un desgraciado, un malnacido y todos los adjetivos negativos que me quieran añadir. Pero aunque es cierto que yo engañé a Nashira, no ha sido culpa mía que ella terminara en prisión.

—¿No? —Kakashi dio un paso hacia delante— ¿Entonces de quién fue la culpa de que ella no pudiera rehacer su vida y se viera imposibilitada de hallar trabajo?

—Sé que mi mujer hizo algo horrible al esparcir esos rumores, pero Nashira se vio afectada por culpa de una mujer poderosa que la acusó de asesinar a su esposo. Y además —Keito también dio un paso al frente—, ella pudo haberse librado de pisar la prisión.

—Y según tú ¿cómo iba a demostrar su inocencia?

—No había manera de demostrar tal cosa, pero algunos compañeros me contaron que Nashira intentó escapar y estuvo siendo buscada por un día entero, no había rastro de ella.

Kakashi miraba la determinación en Keito, hablaba con tanta seguridad que presentía que se avecinaba algo desastroso.

—La mujer solicitó ayuda a ninjas de Konoha para poder rastrearla —contó—, pagó una fortuna por su captura para ser llevada a la prisión de Iwa. Sin embargo, los shinobis no podían hallarla y el Tercer Hokage se molestó por ello.

Los ojos ámbar de Keito miraban a Kakashi sin parpadear, como dos estacas que estaban a punto de clavársele en el cuerpo. Dio un paso más al frente.

—La misión se clasificó a Rango B, la poderosa mujer subió el precio de su ofrecimiento y el Tercer Hokage pidió a uno de sus shinobis más increíbles que les diera una lección a ese equipo de inútiles que no podían hallar a Nashira. Entonces, este ninja con su arrogancia se apresuró a llegar al sitio donde se le vio por última vez y gracias a sus poderes oculares detectó movimiento en el bosque —Keito dio otro paso, Kakashi se quedó en el mismo lugar—. ¿Y sabe usted qué pasó?

Kakashi no respondió.

—El shinobi la encontró. Lanzó un kunai cerca de ella y al oír sus gritos de miedo, dio la orden al resto de los ninjas para que fueran en su captura. Así, sin interés alguno por el destino de la pobre jovencita, el shinobi recogió el pago para traerlo a Konoha.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver esto.

—Bueno señor Hokage, yo soy el responsable de que Nashira haya sufrido un desamor. Pero si ella fue capturada por un precio ridículo, ha sido culpa suya.

Kakashi se estremeció, abrió sus ojos y vio en Keito la satisfacción de haberlo turbado.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De que usted fue ese ninja excepcional que gracias al sharingan, encontró a Nashira cuando se escondía en el bosque.

El corazón de Kakashi latió cada vez más rápido.

—Si no me cree, puede revisar su historial de misiones. Busque doce años atrás y verá que no miento.

(...)

Kakashi volvió a la Torre lo más pronto que pudo, fue directamente al archivo donde se clasificaban las misiones de los ninjas. Pidió el acceso a su historial y le fue concedido, entró a una bodega y comenzó a revisar las carpetas, fue justamente a doce años en el pasado y halló los documentos clasificación B.

Sus manos temblaban mientras leía y cambiaba de hoja cuando no era lo que buscaba. Luego se detuvo a leer un texto llamativo que le martilló el corazón.

 _«Captura de prófuga asesina. Mujer de dieciocho años, complexión delgada, estatura media, cabello azul, piel blanca. Escapó de su sentencia en la prisión de Iwa. Ninja a cargo: Kakashi Hatake. Estado de la misión; Completada. Precio por la misión: 70,000 ryōs»_

Sobre la hoja, cayó una gota que fue absorbida, luego se unieron más y más. Kakashi estaba llorando.

Su mente estaba recordando esos momentos, esa misión que para él fue insignificante tenía toda una historia injusta y cruel detrás. La mujer que amaba había sido encontrada por él, él mismo la entregó a su trágico destino.

Kakashi lloraba en silencio, su pecho subía y bajaba y las hojas en su mano habían sido arrugadas. Pensó que de cierta forma, él siempre terminaba lastimando a las personas que más apreciaba y los errores de su juventud le seguían cobrando factura.

—Nashira —jadeó entre sollozos—, Nashira lo siento, de verdad lo siento.


	34. RENUNCIAR

**Capítulo 34.-** **"Renunciar"**

Sutilmente la luz blanca se filtró a través de las pupilas de Nashira cuando abrió los ojos. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y por varios segundos no entendió lo que estaba pasando ni el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Miró con debilidad hacia un lado y vio una máquina que no dejaba de sonar, luego sintió una punzada en su mano derecha y notó que tenía un catéter. Su vientre dolía, no era capaz de enderezarse a causa del malestar.

—¡Nashira!

La conocida voz de una mujer la hicieron mirar hacia el otro lado. Sakura se acercó de inmediato y con un gesto de preocupación comenzó a examinarla de pies a cabeza.

—Qué bueno que ya despertaste.

Nashira quiso hablar pero su voz no salió, luego se percató del terrible dolor en su garganta. La voz se le cortaba y era rasposa, con angustia miró los verdes ojos de la kunoichi.

—Tranquila, estuviste recibiendo respiración asistida, el tubo te lastimó la garganta pero pronto estarás mejor.

—¿Todos están bien? —Logró preguntar, Sakura afirmó—. Eso es bueno.

—Han pasado cuatro días desde que fuiste herida, estábamos muy preocupados por ti pero en cuanto les dé la noticia de que ya reaccionaste, van a ponerse muy contentos.

Nashira pensó en Kakashi, quería saber cómo estaba él pero previo a que pudiese decir algo, un enfermero ingresó a la habitación y se acercó a Sakura. El hombre miró con sorpresa a Nashira pero luego su mirada se volvió seria y regresó toda su atención a la pelirrosa.

—Quieren hablar con usted, el consejero Shikamaru la espera en la dirección.

Sakura volteó con la mujer que estaba sobre la cama y suspiró.

—Por favor, encárgate de hacer las anotaciones correspondientes de la paciente y después de eso, cambia el suero.

—Sí, señora.

—Nashira, volveré a verte en unas horas. Descansa un poco más, todavía vas a necesitar reposo.

Sin poder argumentar nada, Nashira se quedó mirando la espalda de Sakura hasta que ésta salió de la habitación.

Sakura fue directamente hasta la dirección del hospital y tal como el enfermero lo había mencionado, el pelinegro estaba esperándola. Shizune también estaba allí, cuando ella abrió la puerta, dos pares de ojos voltearon a verla.

—Buenas tardes Shikamaru, es inusual que vengas hasta acá.

El moreno se rascó la frente con su dedo índice e hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

—Traigo un mensaje, el Hokage me pidió que se los hiciera saber.

—¿Y qué pasa? ¿Kakashi sensei ya se ha hecho cargo de esos criminales?

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos.

—Esta mañana hubo una reunión, se determinó que los criminales irán a la prisión de sangre. Puesto que la mujer que pertenece al grupo tiene la habilidad de moldear su chakra y pasarlo a sus cabellos, el Hokage dijo que ya le pidió a Lady Tsunade que prepare una medicina que pueda reprimir toda esa concentración de chakra. Por supuesto, su cabello tendrá que ser cortado para evitar futuros problemas.

Shizune se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y resopló.

—Lady Tsunade hubiese ordenado la ejecución inmediata, no estoy criticando al Sexto, es sólo que me parece absurdo que los dejen vivir después de todo lo que pasó.

Shikamaru estuvo de acuerdo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que querías decirme? —Sakura le recordó el motivo por el que se presentó en el hospital, Shikamaru relajó los hombros.

—Ah, es cierto. Como sabes, Kazumi Igarashi quien antes fuera una de las candidatas a contraer matrimonio con el Hokage, ha sido acusada de complicidad con el grupo delictivo así como también ha resultado culpable de traicionar a su padre el Señor Feudal del país de la Tierra. Pero el hombre sigue enfermo, su salud ha empeorado por causa de un envenenamiento. Ya estás al tanto de todos los hechos ¿no es así?

—Sí, Sasuke me ha informado.

Shikamaru asintió y prosiguió su discurso.

—El Tsuchikage ha sido notificado del problema que enfrentamos por culpa de Kazumi, pero ha solicitado que al Señor Feudal no se le diga nada todavía justamente porque está mal de salud y nos ha pedido que enviemos un médico para tratar el veneno que se ha expandido por su cuerpo, la petición se ha hecho de manera formal por lo que esta es una misión que se pagará.

—Por pura casualidad ¿Kakashi sensei ha pensado en enviarme a mí?

Sakura miró su respuesta en los ojos negros del Nara.

—Konoha tiene excelentes médicos, eso es lo que dijo el Sexto. Pero ya que se trata de la salud de un hombre poderoso y tenemos a su hija custodiada, ha decidido que el trabajo sea impecable de tal modo que después podamos exigir una disculpa.

Sakura y Shizune se miraron, la pelirrosa pensó en Sarada.

—Iré. Si es lo que Kakashi sensei ha ordenado.

—Hay algo más —Shikamaru se aclaró la garganta y sus manos pasaron a los bolsillos de la chamarra que estaba usando—. Estos días han sido intensos, discusiones y debates por llegar a un acuerdo común, el Hokage está demasiado estresado intentando lidiar con todas sus responsabilidades.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Intervino Shizune— Pensé que una vez que se dictaminara el castigo para los criminales, sólo quedaría preocuparse por reconstruir las zonas dañadas de Konoha.

—Bueno sí, pero de eso me estoy haciendo cargo yo. El castigo para los tres sujetos que invadieron nuestra tierra está decidido, pero Kazumi Igarashi aún no tiene una sentencia. Se discute si se le otorgará el perdón.

—¡De ninguna manera! —Exclamó Sakura con visible enojo— Esa mujer es tan culpable como los demás, ¿por qué tendría que salir limpia de esto?

—Debido a que es la hija del daimio.

—¿Y eso qué? ¡¿Quién demonios ha sido el estúpido que sugirió tal idiotez?!

Shikamaru miró hacia el techo y recordó la reunión en la sala de juntas, había sido espantosa y él siempre procuró tranquilizar a Kakashi para que no hiciera alguna imprudencia.

—El Señor Feudal del Fuego —afirmó—. Él quiere que Kazumi no sea reprendida. Verás, hay un interés de por medio, ya que en un principio quería que ella se casara con el Hokage para así obtener los beneficios de un flujo importante en la economía. Ahora que ha resultado culpable, nada del matrimonio podrá llevarse a cabo pero él no desea obstaculizar los lazos de amistad con el país de la Tierra, por lo que planea que se deje sin castigo a Kazumi y a cambio pedir favores.

Shizune chistó y Sakura apretó los puños.

—Eso es realmente una tontería. Lo mínimo que deben hacer es pagar por los daños que la niña mimada ocasionó, y a ella también hay que encarcelarla.

—El Hokage está de acuerdo con tu opinión, Sakura. Pero el daimio es un hombre terco y ha hecho varias amenazas. Lo peor no sólo es que quiera la libertad para esa mujer, sino que al final, se decidió algo terrible.

Ambas mujeres vieron consternación en la expresión facial del pelinegro, Shikamaru se masajeó el cuello.

—¿Qué se decidió? —Preguntó Sakura.

—El daimio pidió que Nashira permanezca detenida. Kakashi sensei alegó mucho esa decisión, explicó que ella no está relacionada en lo absoluto con lo sucedido pero ese hombre insistió que ella es culpable de manera indirecta por provocar distracciones en el Hokage y ser la debilidad que ocasionó esta tragedia. Todavía exige que se demuestre con pruebas que Nashira no está involucrada, creo que sus antecedentes penales no son muy favorables para su imagen por eso es que tanto él como los miembros de la asamblea del país del Fuego han presionado al Sexto para que no le dé la libertad, a menos que se pueda comprobar su inocencia.

Sakura llevó una mano a sus cejas y comenzó a frotarlas, Shizune suspiró de impaciencia.

—Esa gente está enferma.

—Sólo soy el que entrega el mensaje —Shikamaru sacó de su chamarra, un sobre con un papel y lo puso en el escritorio—. Es la orden oficial de que Nashira permanezca bajo custodia policial. Los shinobis que la vigilarán llegarán en unos minutos.

—Pero a Nashira le tomará unos días recuperarse por completo, se le puede dar de alta pero aún así tiene que estar en reposo absoluto —dijo Sakura.

—Por eso es que el papel es claro con respecto a su caso. Nashira tendrá arresto domiciliario, es lo mejor que Kakashi sensei pudo conseguir para ella.

Shizune se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro mientras meditaba aquellas palabras; Sakura se apoyó en el escritorio y se quedó mirando el sobre.

—Todo esto está lastimando a Kakashi sensei —masculló la pelirrosa.

—Eso es seguro, pero por desgracia aunque él sea el líder de Konoha, el Hokage no tiene poder sobre el Señor Feudal —dijo Shizune con resignación.

—Tampoco podrá verla —volvió a hablar Shikamaru, atrayendo la atención de las kunoichis—. Suena estúpido, lo sé, pero el Hokage tiene prohibido ver a Nashira. Así que, no hay nada que podamos hacer contra eso.

Sakura se mordió el pulgar mientras su mente vagaba en alguna parte. No comprendía cuan injustos podían ser los poderosos y lo crueles que eran con los sentimientos de los demás.

Dos días pasaron, poco a poco se procuraba restaurar lo que las explosiones destruyeron. Había gran movimiento en la aldea y los ninjas estaban demasiado ocupados.

Kakashi se sumergió en sus responsabilidades no queriendo dejar espacio para pensar en Nashira, aunque era inevitable sacarla de su cabeza. Y no porque no la amara y decidiera olvidarla a su suerte, sino porque había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor para ella era descansar de él al menos en lo que se calmaban las cosas.

Había recibido la noticia de que ella despertó y estaba en recuperación. Quiso ir a verla, lo ansió demasiado pero no tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Lo único que pudo hacer por ella fue enviarle flores por medio de Ino, disfrazando el presente como obsequio de la familia Yamanaka para que el daimio no se diera cuenta de ello. No quería discutir con ese hombre, no por el momento.

(...)

Los murmullos de los pasillos y los ruidos de los carros de dispensación de medicamentos, así como las pisadas de los pacientes y personal del hospital, eran lo único que Nashira podía escuchar. Todavía estaba en cama mas ya podía enderezarse un poco, pero para una mujer activa como ella era una tortura tener que estar sin hacer nada todo el día.

Fue notificada de su estado actual: que era custodiada por policías y tendría arresto domiciliario. En ningún momento reprochó algo ni se molestó con Kakashi, ella sabía que todo era parte de su trabajo y creyó que él también la estaba pasando mal. A pesar de eso, fueron autorizadas las visitas aunque en una medida estricta.

Un día antes de ser dada de alta, Ino ingresó a su habitación y le dejó un pequeño florero con cuatro hermosas camelias blancas. Ella las miró y también se percató de la sonrisa juguetona de la rubia.

—Gracias, son muy bonitas —expresó con calma y levantó su mano para acariciar los pétalos.

—Hmm... Bueno, en realidad no son de parte mía —se acercó y susurró—, son del Hokage.

Nashira se sonrojó y quiso ocultar una sonrisa, que aunque pudo mostrarla en plenitud, al final un sentimiento de melancolía la invadió y su gesto terminó siendo una mueca de dolor.

—No pongas esa cara, estoy segura que pronto todo estará bien entre ustedes dos —Ino le dio palmaditas en el hombro—. Además, por muy loco que parezca, Kakashi sensei las eligió. Él solía pedirme consejos respecto a las flores, pero esta vez me ha dicho explícitamente que quería Camelias para ti.

Nashira miró los ojos celestes de Ino y se sintió llena de tranquilidad.

—¿Todas las flores tienen un significado?

—Por supuesto. ¿Sabes? Las Camelias son un símbolo de pasión, de un fuerte sentimiento entre dos enamorados. Quizás el Hokage intenta decirte algo ¿no lo crees?

Ino esperó que Nashira contestara pero ella se quedó callada como si estuviese pensando en algo. Su mirada estaba vacía y triste, su cuerpo aún tenia los moretones y arañazos que sufrió y su cabello estaba disparejo. Verla en ese estado sólo pudo recordarle a su amiga y antigua rival Sakura.

Una idea surgió en la mente de la rubia kunoichi y para intentar levantar el ánimo de Nashira, le propuso algo.

—Si quieres puedo emparejar tu cabello —Nashira alzo la vista—. Me contaron que por tu propio bien, el Hokage tuvo que cortarlo y toda mujer merece un corte digno. No te espantes, soy buena en esto, si me permites yo puedo hacerme cargo.

Nashira se tocó los mechones de su cabello, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en que efectivamente tenía la melena desigual. Algunos mechones le llegaban por debajo de la mandíbula, y otros estaban lo suficientemente cortos como para llegar a duras penas debajo de su oreja.

—Pero ¿está permitido que me des tal atención?

—Claro que sí —Ino sonrió—, no estoy infringiendo ningún reglamento. Entonces... ¿Me dejas hacerlo?

Con impresionante habilidad, Ino acomodó el corte de cabello de Nashira. Ella jamás había llevado la cabellera tan corta y no estaba segura de que le quedara bien; pensó que tardaría en crecer.

Ino le prestó un espejo y entonces se miró, pero no sólo puso atención a su nueva imagen sino que, vio sus labios partidos y un color amarillento en su piel, sí, se veía fatal. Se veía justo como cuando estaba en prisión.

—¿Verdad que ha quedado espectacular? —Habló Ino.

—Sí... Se mira bien.

Le devolvió el espejo. La conversación se vio interrumpida a causa de unos golpecitos en la puerta. Rápidamente Ino fue a abrir y tras mirar de reojo a Nashira, salió sin dar explicaciones. Tal acción confundió a la mujer y luego de algunos minutos, la puerta fue abierta nuevamente dejando ver a Iruka y cinco niños más, entre los que se encontraba Kuroyi. Ino volvió a entrar justo por detrás de la multitud.

—Parece que tienes unos visitantes muy especiales —dijo la rubia.

—Buenas tardes, Nashira —Iruka hizo una reverencia y los niños al verlo, imitaron su acto—. Disculpa que estemos aquí tan tarde, pero apenas hemos podido venir a verte.

—No, no se disculpe. De todos modos usted es un hombre sumamente ocupado y hay prioridades.

—Los niños me pidieron acompañarme, ellos están muy agradecidos porque les salvaste la vida cuando los muros estaban cayendo.

Nashira recordó el incidente.

—Señorita Nashira, gracias por ayudarnos —dijo uno de los pequeños y le sonrió tiernamente provocando que sus ojos se humedecieran.

—Yo realmente estoy feliz de que todos estén bien.

—Señorita, señorita —Kuroyi habló con entusiasmo—. Ya no voy a ser un cobarde, voy a convertirme en un gran shinobi y la próxima vez yo la protegeré.

Nashira sonrió e Iruka soltó una carcajada.

—Kuroyi, es preferible que no haya una próxima vez. No queremos que vuelva gente mala para hacer daño a la aldea.

—Pero ¿entonces cómo voy a proteger a la señorita Nashira?

—No necesitas protegerme. Pero si quieres hacer algo por mí, entonces conviértete en un gran ninja y nunca lastimes el corazón de las personas.

A Kuroyi le brillaron los ojos y extendió una sonrisa mostrando que se le había caído un diente de leche.

—Escuché que mañana serás dada de alta —dijo Iruka.

—Sí. Lamento mucho no poder trabajar más con usted, yo... yo de verdad me estaba divirtiendo en la academia —expresó con pena.

—También te extrañaremos. Quizás las cosas se solucionen y todo vuelva a ser como antes así que no te desanimes.

Kuroyi miró a sus compañeritos y después buscó los ojos del director.

—¿La señorita Nashira no volverá a la academia?

—Por el momento, ella debe recuperarse ¿no es así? —Le guiñó un ojo al niño.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó otro de los infantes— ¡Su cabello!

—Es cierto, su cabello ¿qué le pasó?

Nashira se ruborizó y pensó en una mentira piadosa para acabar con la curiosidad de los estudiantes.

—Por accidente pegué goma de mascar en él y no podía quitarla así que tuve que cortarlo.

Iruka e Ino sonrieron.

—Debe tener más cuidado —la regañó uno de los niños—. Pero aún así, se mira bien.

—Sí, se mira muy bonita —afirmó Kuroyi y se cruzó de brazos. Nashira vio en él el mismo gesto que solía hacer Keito.

(...)

Cierto día, Kakashi bajaba la escalera para dar fin a su día laboral e ir a casa. Cruzó por la sección de cubículos y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el sitio donde solía trabajar Nashira. En lugar ahora era ocupado por un shinobi de rango Chunin y el escritorio había sido movido de lugar.

Se quedó parado viendo con nostalgia el escenario, luego sintió una presencia detrás de él. Miró por encima de su hombro a un anciano de lentes y túnica.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Homura?

El hombre aclaró su garganta y se puso a un lado suyo.

—Me enteré de lo que el Señor Feudal ha pedido para esa mujer, Nashira.

Kakashi movió su cabeza y siguió mirando el cubículo.

—Debe sentirse muy feliz ¿no? Quiero decir, después de todo es lo que tanto usted como Koharu siempre quisieron para ella. Y es curioso ya que Nashira al final salvó la vida de la señora.

Homura no habló y bajó la mirada, Kakashi se giró para continuar su camino a la salida y entonces el anciano se atrevió a decir algo.

—Honestamente, tanto Koharu como yo nos sentimos apenados.

Kakashi se quedó con un talón en el aire.

—¿Apenados? ¿Ustedes? Esto sí que es nuevo.

—Queremos disculparnos contigo Kakashi. Koharu recibió información de Nashira, algunos detalles eran incorrectos.

—No es a mí a quien deben pedir disculpas sino a Nashira. Pero además por si no se han dado cuenta, sus inútiles disculpas no sirven de nada a estas alturas.

—Es verdad. Sólo queríamos remediar el error pero como dices, no sirve de nada.

—Si tanto quieren mostrar su arrepentimiento, ruéguenle al Señor Feudal que deje en paz a Nashira.

No quiso quedarse a oír más y se fue, caminó hacia su casa y en el trayecto observó con pesar y tristeza lo lento que iba la restauración de las zonas afectadas. No se contaba con suficiente presupuesto para pagar los materiales de construcción y por eso a veces se paraban las obras.

Sakura había ido al País de la Tierra, Sai le había acompañado. Sasuke se quedó cuidando a Sarada y aunque había mucho trabajo en Konoha, Kakashi decidió que sería bueno dejarlo pasar tiempo con su hija y no darle ninguna misión.

Por pura curiosidad Kakashi avanzó hasta el área donde Nashira vivía con su tía y se detuvo una vez que detectó a los shinobis que patrullaban.

La orden había sido que ella permanecería en su casa sin derecho a poner un sólo pie fuera de ésta. A la tía Madoka se le hizo creer que Nashira había estado ayudando a Iruka en su trabajo cuando sufrió un ataque por parte de los criminales y que el Hokage decidió protegerla impidiéndole salir.

Kakashi miró desde lejos la ventana por la que algunas veces subió, extrañaba esos momentos y los albergaba como hermosos recuerdos.

—Señor.

Por estar sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, no había sido capaz de notar que uno de los shinobis que vigilaban el domicilio de Nashira, se había acercado. El hombre se rascaba la nariz como signo de estar avergonzado y no miraba a su superior a los ojos; Kakashi lucía muy despreocupado y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo.

—Descuida, ya me voy —dijo Kakashi antes de que el shinobi pudiera darle el sermón de que la orden era que nadie podía visitar a Nashira excepto los médicos y enfermeros para seguir la evaluación de su recuperación.

—Yo no iba a prohibirle nada, el Hokage es usted, y todos estamos muy apenados de que el daimio haya ordenado algo a nuestro líder.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo son las cosas. Entre más dinero tiene alguien, más poder posee.

—Pero aún así —aquel ninja no sabía cómo expresar su idea y se comenzó a sobar el cuello—... Ya sabe, si usted desea ir y visitar a la mujer... Nosotros no dire-

Kakashi levantó las palmas indicándole que no continuara hablando.

—Créeme que si yo lo quisiera, iría a esa casa sin importar qué. Si no lo hago es porque estoy dando espacio a que las cosas vuelvan su curso normal. Ya encontraré la forma de que el Señor Feudal se olvide de Nashira y deje de ensañarse con ella.

(...)

—Te traje un té de hierbas, tómatelo todo para que no tengas frío.

La tía Madoka le puso la taza sobre la mesita de noche y una servilleta de tela en un lado. Nashira estaba recostada en su cama y al momento que su tía entró en la habitación, dejó de lado un libro.

—Es extraño Nashira, ¿por qué nadie viene a visitarte? Ni siquiera el Hokage, eso no habla muy bien de él —se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Bueno tía, recuerda que todos están muy ocupados reconstruyendo la aldea. Este ataque fue de improvisto.

—Sí pero, mira cómo terminaste. Tu hermoso cabello... No me explico cómo es que pasó.

Nashira sonrió y dio un sorbo a su té.

—Dime, Nashira —la anciana se sentó en una orilla de la cama—, ¿el Hokage y tú han discutido?

—No ¿por qué piensas eso?

—Pues no lo sé pero, mi intuición de mujer y de tía me dice que estás ocultándome algo, además —señaló el brazo de Nashira—, ¿qué es este aparato extraño en tu muñeca?

Nashira puso la taza sobre el mueble. Se le había colocado una pulsera de rastreo para detectar sus desplazamientos y así evitar que pusiera un pie fuera de la casa. Sus movimientos estaban controlados.

—Es del hospital —mintió—, de ese modo monitorean mis pulsaciones.

—Eh qué novedoso —la anciana tocó la pulsera.

—Tía ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Ya que estoy aquí sin poder hacer nada, necesito que me traigas unas hojas en blanco y un bolígrafo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

Nashira suspiró y llevó una mano a su pecho.

—Quisiera escribir.

(...)

 _«Unieron sus labios en un suave beso. Ella de verdad lo amaba.»_

Kakashi miró con amargura la novela que Nashira había escrito y cada fragmento que relataba la relación amorosa entre los protagonistas, sólo lograba causarle dolor. Esa historia no volvería a ser la misma nunca jamás.

Cerró el libro y lo puso dentro de un cajón, se quedó sentado sobre la cama y apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas mientras entrelazó los dedos a la altura de su boca.

Lo había meditado demasiado y había llegado a una conclusión para su vida y la de Nashira. Cada vez que Kakashi veía por la ventana de su oficina, sólo podía pensar en el futuro de Konoha y sus habitantes; había soñado con dejar una aldea pacífica y feliz para que Naruto no tuviera dificultades cuando tomara el puesto de Hokage pero en ese instante nada de lo que planeó estaba siendo una realidad.

Sakura volvió del País de la Tierra, el tratamiento para el padre de Kazumi había sido un éxito y el hombre se reponía en su hogar. Una vez que Sakura y Sai entregaron su reporte a Kakashi, éste tomó una decisión.

En un salón estaban reunidos el Sexto Hokage, Consejo de Konoha, el Señor Feudal de la Tierra del Fuego y la Asamblea. El Consejo de Iwagakure, el Tsuchikage y el representante oficial del Daimio de la Tierra.

Todos permanecían sentados esperando escuchar lo que Kakashi tenía que informar. Él acomodó unos documentos y pidió a Shikamaru que los repartiera; mientras éste lo hacía, Kakashi comenzó a hablar.

—Como se les notificó anteriormente, tuvimos problemas con una banda de criminales y Kazumi Igarashi, la hija del Señor Feudal Masahiro Igarashi, está involucrada. Ella pagó una fuerte suma de dinero para cubrir el servicio por el que contrató a estos individuos, el cual consistió en difamar a la ciudadana Nashira Kitayaka y hacer creer que ella pertenecía a su grupo delictivo. Kazumi también resultó ser culpable del envenenamiento a su padre.

—Un momento —interrumpió el representante del daimio—, ¿tienen pruebas que confirmen lo que usted está diciendo?

—Tenemos shinobis con habilidades visuales, Sasuke Uchiha es uno de ellos. Él, por medio de su sharingan obtuvo toda esta información.

—Eso no comprueba nada —dijo un consejero de Iwagakure—, Sasuke Uchiha es el mismo ninja renegado que nos ocasionó problemas en el pasado ¿cómo podemos creer en su palabra?

Kakashi apretó los puños.

—Sasuke ya no es ese ninja, y ha demostrado con hechos que está a favor del bienestar de este mundo. Pero no estamos reunidos para hablar de él, sino del castigo a Kazumi.

Los representantes del país de la Tierra, miraron al Señor Feudal del Fuego, él por supuesto no estaba muy tranquilo con las palabras de Kakashi ya que no estaba de acuerdo en castigar a Kazumi para no tener conflictos.

—Analizando sus palabras, señor Hokage —habló un consejero—, a la señorita Kazumi sólo se le puede acusar de difamación, lo cual tratándose de una simple pueblerina no tiene repercusión alguna.

—Disculpe señor pero eso que usted asegura, es ridículo —intervino Shikamaru—. Así sea un simple civil o una persona poderosa, la difamación es un delito que nuestro código castiga sin importar de quién venga y hacia dónde se dirija. Kazumi cometió un crimen en este país y será juzgada conforme a nuestras leyes.

El hombre miró con frialdad a Shikamaru, Kakashi estuvo agradecido de que le callaran la boca.

—Mi consejero está en lo correcto. Si esto hubiese ocurrido en su país, y fuera la hija de nuestro daimio la que se viera vinculada en los actos criminales, ustedes no dudarían en darle un castigo justo.

—Me parece que aunque tiene sentido lo que dices Kakashi, nuestros hombres así como nuestro Señor Feudal, necesitarán una prueba física de que la señorita Kazumi está involucrada —dijo el Tsuchikage.

Shikamaru volteó con Kakashi, y éste asintió dándole el espacio de volver a hablar. El pelinegro sacó un papel y pidió que los demás tomaran la segunda hoja de los documentos repartidos.

—Sakura Uchiha, nuestra médico ninja, fue quien atendió al Señor Feudal Masahiro. Se hizo un análisis del veneno contenido en una muestra de sangre y tras varios estudios se determinó que el origen del veneno proviene de una semilla de abrina, mezclada con otros ingredientes. Las abrinas son semillas que se pueden encontrar en flores como las adelfas, las cuales, según tenemos entendido, sólo se encuentran en su país, es decir, el país de la Tierra. Más específicamente, en el jardín privado de la residencia del Señor Feudal. ¿Quién más tiene acceso a tal jardín? Según sus propias normas, sólo el Señor Feudal, su esposa y Kazumi Igarashi pueden entrar allí.

—Eso es mentira —refutó el representante del daimio—. El jardin residencial está abierto a los empleados de la mansión.

—Mire bien el propio plano de dicho jardín —mostró el gráfico y todos vieron con atención—. La copia de tal diseño la obtuvimos con autorización del propio daimio. Es cierto, hay una sección abierta para todo el personal que labora en la residencia pero existe un extremo que está prohibido para quienes no son parte de la familia Igarashi.

—Y eso es porque la señora de la casa, quien es amante de las plantas y ha estudiado sobre ellas, tiene conocimiento de que existen plantas venenosas que podrían afectar a inocentes. Debido a que son estéticamente bellas pero peligrosas, decidió que permanecerían apartadas de las demás y sólo personas conocedoras de sus propiedades podrían ingresar —dijo Sai—. Sabemos que Kazumi conoce sobre la flora de su país, por lo que fue ella quien entregó las semillas a los criminales que envenenaron al daimio.

No hubo una respuesta a eso, los hombres del país de la Tierra leían cuidadosamente los estudios químicos y sus rostros eran sombríos. Se oyeron murmullos mientras discutían entre sí, las posibilidades de aquellas acusaciones. Después de más de diez minutos de debate, uno de los consejeros habló.

—Solicitamos al Sexto Hokage, que el castigo de la señorita Kazumi sea implementado en nuestro propio país bajo nuestras leyes.

—Rechazado —dijo Kakashi.

—Pero señor-

—Kazumi puede ser castigada bajo sus leyes respecto al envenenamiento de su padre, pero en nuestro país ella cometió el acto de difamación y dio acceso directo a los criminales para que entraran a Konoha a destruir nuestra aldea.

—Pero ella no estaba consciente de que eso pasaría.

—Ella reveló información confidencial de asuntos shinobis, dando notificaciones de un mapa secreto e indicando el lugar donde estaba guardado. Kazumi es tan culpable como esos bandidos que ocasionaron explosiones y la muerte de uno de nuestros aldeanos.

Más murmullos fueron escuchados.

—Entonces ¿qué se determina por esto?

Kakashi dejó abajo las hojas y los recorrió con la mirada despiadada. Estaba hastiado de tratar con hombres incapaces de ver más allá de un estatus social.

—Kazumi Igarashi irá a prisión a cumplir una condena de tres años.

—¡¿Qué?!

Todos excepto el Tsuchikage, se mostraron alarmados.

—Eso podría afectar al señor Feudal.

—No creo que lo afecte más que el envenenamiento que su hija le causó. Esa es la sentencia que hemos determinado, además de las multas que les cobraremos por el abuso de confianza.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Kakashi? —Intervino el Tsuchikage y miró confundido al peliplata.

—Kazumi se presentó como candidata a ser mi esposa. Es una irresponsabilidad de parte de ustedes el no evaluar las intenciones reales de la mujer que enviaron. A cada una de las participantes se les permitió ingresar y tener una estancia razonable de acuerdo a los estatutos de la competencia, confiamos en los kages dejándoles enviar una representante y al final esa confianza nos costó caro.

Kakashi abandonó su lugar y caminó hacia una lado de la mesa.

—Podría seguir dándoles motivos por los que Konoha es víctima, pero no tiene caso. Ustedes lo saben y están al tanto de todo, así que estando completamente informados, en la cuarta página pueden revisar el monto total a cubrir por los daños ocasionados a nuestra aldea. Negarse a pagar tal cantidad significa romper lazos con nuestro país.

Hubo un silencio abrumador en aquella sala, Kakashi había sido tan severo con sus palabras que nadie se atrevió a refutar y en su lugar, con enojo visible en sus rostros vieron los números y comenzaron a hablar entre sí para llegar a un acuerdo con el pago.

La junta terminó. Todos abandonaron el lugar menos Kakashi, quien se quedó de pie junto a la mesa mirando los papeles que preparó.

—Ya está hecho —musitó.

—Kakashi Hatake —un hombre mayor se puso detrás de él obligándolo con su voz a voltear.

—Señor Feudal, pensé que ya se había ido.

—Antes de la reunión dijiste que hablaríamos de ese tema importante, bien, he hecho como me lo has pedido y no hablé ni contradije tus órdenes con Kazumi. He de decir que no estaba de acuerdo con tu forma de proceder pero tampoco esperaba que aceptaran pagar la multa.

—Gracias.

Kakashi hizo una reverencia y el hombre siguió mirándolo.

—Bueno, entonces respecto a lo que dijiste antes...

Kakashi se enderezó y sus ojos oscuros vieron con firmeza y sin titubear al poderoso hombre dueño del país del Fuego.

—Solicito formalmente que Nashira Kitayaka quede en libertad y su expediente no sea marcado con este malentendido.

—¿Pides que se elimine de su historial criminal?

—Así es. De ser posible, también quiero que se quite el crimen anterior por el que fue acusada.

—Eso puede ser complicado —el anciano se cruzó de brazos.

—Por favor. Yo haré tal cual lo prometí a usted.

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza y puso ambos brazos a sus costados.

—¿Eso quiere decir que oficialmente estás renunciando?

Los labios de Kakashi se abrieron bajo su máscara, y su voz se dejó escuchar con plena seguridad de su decisión.

—Sí. Yo, Kakashi Hatake, renuncio a mi puesto de Hokage.


	35. CARTAS

**Capítulo 35.-** **"Cartas"**

Nashira solía observar el parpadeo de la luz verde de la pulsera en su muñeca, cada vez que iba a dormir. Le recordaba su arresto y un sinfín de cosas más.

Le resultaba extraño que donde antes estuvo la pulsera que Kakashi le regaló, ahora estaba un aparato que simbolizaba la restricción de su libertad. No era muy grato traer dicho objeto, era humillante.

Estiró su brazo y se acarició por encima del hombro hasta sentir el relieve de su cicatriz, ese número que también era una condena.

Abrazó su almohada mientras meditaba en todo lo que había tenido que vivir. Extrañaba esos días cuando sólo debía preocuparse por pensar en insultos para Kakashi.

Sintió el peso sobre sus párpados y poco a poco el sueño logró atraparla. Sin embargo, apenas había descansado un par de horas cuando su tía ingresó a la habitación y con una voz ruidosa consiguió despertarla.

—Nashira, Nashira.

—¿Qué pasa, tía? —Se quejó y se cubrió la cara con la cobija.

—Abajo hay un hombre que quiere verte.

—¿Es un médico?

Su tía quitó la manta y le destapó el rostro, Nashira apenas podía abrir los ojos.

—No trae el uniforme de médico, creo que es un ninja normal.

La mente de la joven mujer comenzó a trabajar. Se le había informado que mientras tuviera arresto domiciliario, no podría recibir otra visita que no fuera del equipo médico para atender su herida. Puesto que quien en ese momento quería verla, no era del personal mencionado, tuvo la idea que podría ser que su sentencia estaba definida y había ido por ella para llevarla a la cárcel.

Miró su pulsera, el led ya no estaba parpadeando, ni siquiera emitía la luz verde. Se enderezó con cuidado y miró a su tía.

—Creo que no tengo más opción que recibirlo.

—Te traeré un poco de agua para que te laves la cara. Luego le diré que suba.

Y así fue. Después de cinco minutos, Genma tuvo autorización de la anciana para subir hasta la habitación de Nashira.

Dejó de mirar la fotografía sobre la repisa donde vio a un extraño sujeto con gabardina, bufanda y un par de marcas púrpura bajo sus ojos.

Subió la escalera y dio dos golpecitos a la puerta. Nashira estaba sentada sobre el colchón creando en su cabeza toda una película de su destino.

—Buenos días. Soy Genma Shiranui —hizo una reverencia. Eso le pareció extraño considerando que estaba bajo arresto. El hombre dejó un maletín en el suelo.

—Ah, sí, es un placer.

Se sintió estúpida luego de responder eso. Recordaba a ese hombre, fue uno de los ninjas que entraron a la oficina de Kakashi y la vieron salir de debajo del escritorio.

—Creí que sólo los médicos podían venir.

—Bueno, así era. En realidad estoy aquí por otro asunto.

Genma sacó de su chaleco unas pinzas extrañas que Nashira jamás había visto y se acercó para luego tomar su brazo y estirarlo de modo que la herramienta pudiese atravesar el gancho que unía un extremo de otro. De un sólo apretón la pulsera se abrió y cayó sobre el colchón. Genma recogió el objeto y se lo guardó.

—¿Qué...? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Son órdenes del Señor Feudal y del Hokage. Nashira Kitayaka, quedas en libertad.

Los labios de la mujer temblaron y su boca se abrió en repetidas ocasiones queriendo decir algo pero ni ella misma sabía qué. Estaba en shock, pensaba que era un sueño.

—¿Li-libre? ¿Hablas en serio?

—No tengo permitido bromear con estas cosas. Me ordenaron que viniera a informarte tu situación —Genma sacó un pergamino de su chaleco—. Es mejor que lo leas.

Nashira tomó el rollo y con sus manos temblorosas le quitó el sello para extenderlo. Pudo apreciar la caligrafía de Kakashi y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago.

 _C. Nashira Kitayaka:_

 _Por este medio hago constar de manera oficial que los cargos por los que fue inculpada, han sido descartados._

 _Tras una exhaustiva reunión con los líderes del país, se ha probado exitosamente su inocencia, por lo que se llegó al acuerdo de otorgarle su libertad._

 _Asimismo quiero hacer de su conocimiento que los actos delictivos por los que fue injustamente acusada anteriormente y le costaron la privación de su libertad para cumplir una condena de 1 año y dos meses en la prisión de Iwa, han sido eliminados de su historial._

 _El equipo de Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha de la División de Inteligencia, los ciudadanos Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane y su servidor, el Sexto Hokage Kakashi Hatake, ofrecemos una sincera disculpa por los daños causados a su persona._

 _Somos conscientes de la gravedad del problema ocasionado y lamentamos mucho el error que cometimos._

 _Tenga usted a bien a recoger el importe total de su finiquito por sus servicios prestados en la Torre de Konoha así como en la Academia Ninja._

 _Sin otro asunto en particular, me despido de usted con los más distinguidos sentimientos afectivos._

 _Gracias por su ardua labor y constante compromiso con la aldea de Konoha._

 _Kakashi Hatake_.

Nashira terminó la lectura pero continuó observando las letras grabadas con tinta. Se sorprendió por esa extraña formalidad mas luego imaginó que se debía a que se trataba de un oficio serio del Hokage.

Respiró hondo. Kakashi ya sabía sobre su pasado en la prisión de Iwa.

—Hay algo más que también es tuyo.

Genma se inclinó para tomar el maletín y lo puso sobre el colchón de la cama; levantó las cerraduras de palanca y abrió la valija dejando una vista perfecta para que Nashira pudiese observar el contenido. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

—¿Qué es todo este dinero?

—Su finiquito.

—¡Es demasiado!

El shinobi sacó una hoja del maletín.

—Aquí se desglosan las cantidades. Como puedes ver, el total es correcto.

La mujer tomó el papel y comenzó a leerlo, estaba incrédula de lo que estaba viendo. En las especificaciones había una cifra muy grande que se describía como el pago para cubrir los daños causados.

—No puedo aceptarlo —le quiso devolver la hoja pero Genma no se movió.

—Lo siento, tengo órdenes de entregarte esto y no puedes devolverlo. Sé que es imposible remediar con dinero el daño que te causaron, pero si me permites aconsejarte: tómalo.

—Pero, ¿que no están pasando por una crisis económica? Los trabajos de reparación, ¡tantas cosas por hacer!

—Ese dinero lo donó el Señor Feudal —Genma se cruzó de brazos—, es como quitarle un pelo a un gato. No deberías sentirte mal por recibirlo, es lo mínimo que pueden hacer por ti luego de toda la humillación y el zafarrancho que te hicieron pasar.

Nashira se rascó la mejilla.

—A ver, un momento... ¿El Señor Feudal ha pagado mi finiquito?

—Sí.

—¡Santo Monje!

Nashira se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se quedó meditando en aquella frase.

—Bueno, firma este papel de recibido porque ya debo irme. Aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

—Oye, hay algo que quiero saber.

El ninja se quedó con su mano a medio camino.

—¿Qué es?

—Kakashi, quiero decir... el Sexto Hokage, él ¿cómo está?

—Él está bien, aunque todavía está lleno de trabajo y casi no tiene tiempo de descansar pero fuera de todo eso, me parece que sigue funcionando.

(...)

—Terminé.

Después de un día sumamente agotador, Kakashi había concluido su trabajo de sellar y clasificar las misiones para esa semana. Todavía estaba en la oficina guardando el resto de sus pertenencias cuando aquellos pensamientos aparecieron en su memoria haciéndole recordar el día que renunció a su puesto de Hokage.

El Señor Feudal estaba frente a él y su gesto no parecía muy convencido de lo que había escuchado.

— _¿Renunciar? ¿Estás hablando en serio Kakashi?_

— _Sí, señor. He cometido muchos errores, he querido proteger Konoha pero he fallado._

— _Es cierto, aunque lejos de pensar que haces esto por el bien de la aldea sólo puedo ver en tus ojos y actos desesperados la manera de mantener sana y salva a esa mujer._

— _No voy a negarlo, Nashira es una persona importante para mí. Es injusto que por mi culpa, ella se haya visto involucrada en todo este problema._

— _Kakashi, no puedes renunciar a tu puesto de Hokage._

— _Es la única manera de-_

— _¿De estar con la mujer que amas? ¿Eso ibas a decir?_

 _El Sexto guardó silencio y bajó el rostro. No había forma de ocultarlo, él mismo había creído que era posible poder estar cerca de Nashira si renunciaba a su cargo y se volvía un shinobi común; pero estando allí de pie frente al hombre más poderoso del País del Fuego, sus palabras y planes sonaban ridículos._

— _Ah, bueno... Quién diría que Kakashi Hatake se enamoraría ¿eh? Quita esa mirada de perro regañado, no puedo pemitirte abandonar el puesto porque no hay nadie en esta aldea más capaz que tú._

— _Mis equivocaciones han afectado demasiado._

— _De hecho, hicimos mal en obligarte a participar ese concurso de conseguir una esposa. Me incluyo en esto, había pensado que de alguna forma funcionaría fortalecer los lazos con el País de la Tierra._

— _Respecto a Nashira..._

— _Sí, lo sé. Voy a ordenar que se le quite todo crimen, y tendré que ofrecer una disculpa también. ¡Pero tú definitivamente no vas a dejar de ser Hokage! Sólo cumple con tus deberes y el tiempo determinará el resto._

De eso, habían pasado cuatro días. Kakashi escribió una carta para Nashira, aunque su manera de expresarse fue concretamente formal. Todavía no había reunido el valor suficiente para ir a visitarla, seguía con el remordimiento de haberla entregado aquel día cuando fue llevada a la prisión de Iwa y no sabía con qué cara se lo confesaría.

Los días continuaron su curso normal, los trabajos de reconstrucción se retomaron gracias a los ingresos económicos de la multa que se estaba pagando a Konoha.

Una tarde, Kakashi estaba en el pasillo de pie frente al gran ventanal que había sido destrozado por la explosión. Ahora estaba reparado y la pintura de la pared era nueva, no había señal del incidente pero los recuerdos seguían almacenados en el Hokage.

—Con que aquí estás.

Kakashi miró hacia un lado, el hombre moreno que avanzaba en su dirección detuvo sus pies cuando estuvo a escasos metros del líder de Konoha.

—Ibiki.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? He oído que ni duermes por el excesivo trabajo.

Kakashi arqueó las cejas con cansancio y resopló.

—Pues no puedo negarlo, sabes cuánto se han complicado los días.

—¿Y cómo está la novia del supremo líder? —Dijo con burla esperando molestarlo pero Kakashi no cambió el gesto.

—No la he visto desde aquella vez que la saqué de la mazmorra —confesó.

—¡Imposible! —Ibiki estaba impactado— ¿Por qué? Puedes tomarte un descanso e ir a visitarla.

—No sé si deba hacerlo. He sido una carga para ella desde que nos conocimos, aquella noche cuando la vi herida, magullada, con su cabello hecho añicos y sus ojos opacos, me di cuenta que he sido algo malo para su vida.

El moreno puso la mano sobre el hombro de Kakashi y lo zarandeó.

—Antes te has burlado de mí porque no pude mantener una novia y ahí vas tú haciendo lo mismo —le reprendió.

—No es verdad.

—Kakashi, no voy a meterme en tus decisiones pero —de su gabardina oscura sacó un artículo muy peculiar—. Quizás debas llevarle esto.

Kakashi miró la pulsera que le había regalado y la agarró cuidadosamente, como si se tratara de algo muy frágil.

—Esto...

—Tuve que quitarle todas sus pertenencias cuando la mandé a la celda. Se había quedado guardada junto con su ropa en uno de los casilleros.

—¿Debería ir personalmente a entregarle sus cosas?

—No deberías, debes hacerlo.

(...)

Subir la colina nunca había resultado tan pesado, las piernas de Kakashi parecían estar temblando y sus pasos titubeantes le impedían avanzar con propiedad. Su cabeza era un completo caos mientras ideaba la manera de volver a hablar con ella, no sabía qué le diría y de qué forma podrían verse con naturalidad.

Ocurrieron muchas cosas que los apartaron el uno del otro y Kakashi temía que ella lo odiara. Incluso quiso esperar un tiempo antes de que llegara el día de tener que enfrentar su miedo. Quería que Nashira tuviera un espacio para asimilar todo lo ocurrido y pudiera descansar de él.

Con nerviosismo miró la casa de la tía Madoka y avanzó hasta allá. Su mano derecha traía una bolsa de papel donde estaba guardada la ropa de Nashira, y la pulsera descansaba dentro del bolsillo del pantalón de Kakashi; todo el camino la fue tocando para reforzar su valor de ir a ver a su amada.

Llegó hasta la puerta que vio por primera vez cuando la lluvia los empapó a los dos y ella le ofreció una toalla. Levantó su mano y enroscó sus dedos en un puño para tocar la madera; su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte.

El sonido de la perilla le indicó que estaban por abrir y así fue, lentamente la luz del interior de la casa le iluminó el rostro.

—¡Sexto!

La anciana lo miró encantada y juntó sus manos sobre su pecho, Kakashi hizo una reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, disculpe que haya venido así tan inoportunamente.

—No, nunca es inoportuno si se trata de usted. Por favor pase.

—Gracias.

La tía Madoka se hizo a un lado y le permitió el acceso, Kakashi entró mirando la fotografía que le regaló a Nashira y que estaba sobre una repisa junto a su antigua foto familiar. Sintió el calor dentro del hogar y miró la chimenea encendida; un aroma a canela estaba en el aire.

—Voy a traerle una taza de té.

—Ah, no necesita molestarse.

—No —ella sonrió dulcemente—, no es molestia alguna. Es bueno tener visitas en este crudo invierno, así no me siento tan sola.

La mujer fue hacia la cocina y Kakashi se quedó confundido con sus palabras, luego puso la bolsa de papel sobre la mesita de centro y se quitó la bufanda. La tía Madoka volvió a la sala con una tetera y dos tazas.

—Siéntese, debe usted estar muy cansado.

—No tenía planeado alargar mucho mi estancia, no quiero ser una molestia. Sólo vine a entregar unas pertenencias —miró hacia la escalera, se veía demasiado oscuro—. ¿Nashira está dormida?

Un gesto en el rostro de la anciana fue suficiente para indicarle a Kakashi que algo no estaba bien; por instantes presenció el miedo y su cuerpo se tensó, mas, los labios de la anciana fueron más veloces que su reacción.

—Mi sobrina no está.

—¿Salió? ¿Tardará en volver?

El Hokage lucía demasiado inocente ante los ojos de la mujer mayor. Negó con su cabeza y caminó hacia uno de los muebles para abrir una gaveta y sacar un sobre.

—Nashira me pidió que le entregara esto, había decidido esperar por si las cosas cambiaban pero me temo que no ocurrirá.

Extendió su mano con el sobre blanco y Kakashi lo tomó sin comprender qué sucedía. Lo miró por ambos lados pero únicamente tenía escrito su nombre con tinta negra.

Lo abrió cuidadosamente y sacó dos hojas, entonces comenzó a leer mentalmente aquellas palabras.

 _Kakashi Hatake._

 _¿Estás bien? Estoy segura que cuando leas esto todavía no habrás tomado ni un bocado por haber estado ocupado trabajando ¿no? Y ahora mismo estás sorprendido porque he acertado. Por favor, no te excedas en tus labores, no es bueno para tu salud._

 _Sé que debes estar preguntándote por qué he escrito una carta para ti y debo decir que hasta hace apenas unos minutos antes de hacerlo, es que lo he decidido. Te lo dije antes, que no había lugar en el que deseara quedarme por siempre aunque reconozco que en esta ocasión no es así; sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me dijo que era lo mejor. Me he marchado, Kakashi, y no lo he hecho porque te odie o tenga algún rencor, simplemente pienso que es la mejor decisión._

 _Necesitamos descansar el uno del otro, estos meses han sido demasiado intensos para ambos y aunque no negaré que fue divertido, sabes que también ha sido doloroso. No tengo el coraje suficiente para ir a verte, no después de todo lo que ha pasado. Quizás te enojarás conmigo por esto que escribo pero he pensado que mi presencia te ha hecho daño en muchas formas._

 _Quiero que seas un hombre feliz, un hombre que es capaz de sonreír con sinceridad y de experimentar todo tipo de alegrías. Por eso, quiero que pases este tiempo reflexionando sobre ti y lo que deseas hacer, no te estanques detrás de un escritorio, ¡eres Kakashi Hatake! y también eres un hombre maravilloso._

 _Gracias por cuidar de mí, gracias por salvarme y devolverme el valor que antes creí perder. Fuiste como un oasis en un inmenso desierto y siempre estaré agradecida de haberte conocido._

 _Estaré lejos y trataré de cumplir un sueño frustrado de mi juventud. Quiero que algún día puedas estar orgulloso de mí así como también deseo estar orgullosa de mí misma. Quiero que ese día llegue pronto._

 _Si con el pasar de los días conoces a alguien más que te haga vibrar y vuelque tu mundo, procura seguir mis consejos y todo lo que te dije. Pero esta vez, fíjate bien en dónde pones tus ojos y tu corazón._

 _Gracias mi Excelentísmo Señor Sexto Hokage. Te quiero como mi mejor amigo, y te amo como mi más grande y único amor._

 _Nashira Kitayaka._

Kakashi sintió algo húmedo descender por su mejilla y no reflexionó en ello hasta que la voz de la anciana lo hizo despertar del trance en que estaba. Alzó el rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, de inmediato se limpió los ojos y rió amargamente para atenuar la situación.

—Sexto...

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —dobló las hojas y volvió a guardarlas—. Sólo me he dejado llevar por la profundidad de estas palabras.

La mirada triste de la tía Madoka no le reconfortó en lo absoluto.

—Mi sobrina se volvió demasiado intrépida —la mujer se sentó en el sofá y se aferró a su mandil—. La recuerdo cuando era más pequeña, era alegre y tímida, pero siempre miraba la vida con optimismo.

Kakashi acarició las letras del sobre, las veía con pena.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que se marchó?

—Hace dos días. Ni siquiera me dijo a dónde iría pero sé que habló con un amigo.

 _«Renji»_

Kakashi se sentó junto a la mujer, su ánimo había caído súbitamente y agachó la cabeza. Sintió calor en su espalda, era la mano de la anciana que trataba de darle apoyo moral.

—Debí venir antes, quizás ella no se hubiera ido —hizo una pausa y meditó la lectura anterior—. No, eso hubiera sido egoísta.

—¿Hmm? ¿Por qué?

—Nashira se sentía avergonzada de estar en Konoha, no podía obligarla a permanecer aquí después de todas esas humillaciones —pensó.

—¿Hokage? —La mujer insistió.

—Nashira quiere cumplir un sueño y yo no puedo impedirle que vaya tras él. Pero ella ya estaba bien de salud cuando se fue, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Estuvo siendo cuidada por los médicos, gracias señor Hokage.

Kakashi no podía tomar ese agradecimiento porque se seguía culpando de la situación. La anciana no sabía que su sobrina en realidad había estado en arresto domiciliario. ¿Le habría ocultado también que estuvo en prisión?

—¿Usted siempre ha estado en contacto con Nashira?

—Bueno, no realmente. Como le dije, Nashira era una niña alegre y sonriente, incluso después de que su madre los abandonara, mi sobrina no pareció cambiar en lo absoluto. Después de que mi hermano y sobrino murieron, Nashira me dijo que quería trabajar y rechazó mi ofrecimiento de vivir en Konoha así que dejamos de vernos por algunos cuatro años. Desde entonces, han sido intervalos de nuestras convivencias pero noté que se volvió ligeramente fría y grosera, aunque pienso que quizás es herencia de su madre.

Kakashi entendió que durante los cuatro años que la tía Madoka no tuvo contacto con su sobrina, se debió a que estuvo en Iwa. Su carácter cambió por las tragedias que vivió y posiblemente no quiso contarlo a la anciana por vergüenza.

—Señora Madoka, cualquier cosa que sepa sobre Nashira por favor no dude en hacérmelo saber.

(...)

Kakashi se fue a casa y la noche entera le sirvió para recapacitar el rumbo inesperado que había tomado su vida. Aunque por momentos consideró la posibilidad de enviar shinobis a localizarla, entendió que lo que Nashira deseaba era libertad.

Ella no estaba negando el afecto que le tenía, pero estaba dejando de manifiesto que deseaba escapar un poco de los pesados días que ambos vivieron. Miró otra vez la carta y al releerla supo interpretar que ella le estaba dando esa misma libertad de escoger su propio camino sin que los sentimientos influyeran.

A pesar de que ella todavía fue capaz de permitirle rehacer su vida si alguna vez encontraba un nuevo amor.

Dejó las hojas sobre la cama y se llevó las manos al pantalón donde sintió el objeto que al final no pudo entregar y prefirió conservar.

La pulsera sobre la palma de su mano pesaba tanto como el corazón de Kakashi, y entonces desahogó sus emociones en un mar de lágrimas donde nadie pudiera cuestionarle ni reprocharle nada.

El amor era doloroso, y aunque en ese momento no parecía poder sanar de aquello, Kakashi sabía que un día podría estar tranquilo así como Nashira pudo superar todas sus heridas.

(...)

Las noches se volvieron melancolía, la lectura había sido pausada por tiempo indefinido y el libro de tapas rojas estaba guardado en un cajón que Kakashi no se permitía abrir.

La pulsera estaba dentro de un estuche de cartón junto a las demás cosas del ninja, y servía como recuerdo cada vez que Kakashi se sentía solitario.

Para alimentar un poco las remembranzas del rostro de la mujer de cabello azul, Kakashi reproducía una y otra vez el video de la entrevista que le hizo cuando pensó engañarla disfrazado de Sukea. Una sonrisa imposible de ocultar se le dibujó en los labios y añoró con fuerza poder ver de nuevo esos ojos violetas.

En Konoha todo volvió a ser pacífico, nada parecía haber cambiado; lo único que cambiaron fueron las estaciones cuando el frío invierno por fin se fue dando lugar a la hermosa primavera. Kakashi en su habitual recorrido a la oficina podía apreciar todas estas cosas y a veces se detenía a admirar los bellos cerezos que florecían.

—¡Titi! ¡Titi!

El hombre apartó la vista de una flor y miró en dirección opuesta para reconocer esa voz aguda e infantil, entonces sonrió al descubrir de quién se trataba. Sakura llevaba de la mano a una niña sonriente que estiraba los brazos hacia él.

—Sarada, cada vez te pareces más a Sasuke —se agachó para cargarla—, ¿pero qué es eso de _Titi_?

—Ella quiere decir tío, pero aún no puede —Sakura rió.

—Ah, ya veo, con que es eso ¿eh?

Le hizo cosquillas a la pequeña y ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas contagiando así al mayor.

—Kakashi sensei ¿está todo bien?

Las cosquillas se detuvieron y Kakashi suspiró. Volvió su vista a su ex alumna y aunque ella no pudo ver el resto de su cara, sus ojos bastaron para decirle que él estaba sonriendo.

—Lo está.

—Sí, es bueno escucharlo —Sakura deseaba cuestionar algo más pero no quería arruinar el momento, no obstante, Kakashi ya sabía de sus intenciones.

—Bueno, no niego que Nashira sigue en mi mente todo el tiempo —confesó. Sakura lo miró fijamente—. Pero ahora puedo decir con calma que su decisión de irse fue muy acertada.

—¿Está usted seguro? Quiero decir, han pasado más de cinco meses desde entonces.

Kakashi acarició la mejilla de Sarada, luego entregó de nueva cuenta a la pequeña niña a los brazos de su mamá.

—Si hubiésemos querido continuar como antes quizás las heridas y las culpas no nos habrían dejado en paz. Es preferible haber vivido un amor puro y efímero a que se convirtiera en resentimiento y tristeza.

Sakura no lo dijo pero lo pensó: ese romance había durado menos que un pestañeo. A lo que recordaba de confesiones anteriores cuando Kakashi volvió a visitarla, él y Nashira apenas y habían tenido un par de días juntos.

—Bueno, es hora de ir al trabajo. Cuídense mucho ¿de acuerdo?

—Kakashi sensei, espere.

—¿Qué pasa?

Los labios de Sakura se abrieron pero no salieron palabras, luego se puso seria antes de tratar de sonreír.

—No es nada, sólo quería pedirle que no se olvide de comer y recuerde que puede visitarnos cuando quiera.

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza.

—No creo que es sea muy buena idea, Sasuke se pone de mal humor.

—Él no volverá a hacer algo como eso, ya hemos hablado y ahora es un poco más flexible. ¿Sabe? Él repentinamente ha traído entre sus cosas un cascabel.

El Hokage se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Un cascabel?

—Es extraño... No me lo ha mostrado, pero cuando iba a lavar su ropa lo encontré. ¿Cree que él quiera comprar una mascota? ¡Ah! Podría ser que por Sarada...

—¿Una mascota?

Kakashi se puso a meditarlo, ¿a Sasuke le gustaban los animales y se preocupaba por conseguirles cosas como ésas?

 _«Sharingan»_

—¡AH!

—¿Qué ocurre sensei?

Kakashi miró a Sakura con sus ojos bien abiertos y ni siquiera parpadeó.

—¿Qué? —Ella insistió.

—Nada, nada, nada —movió sus manos en el aire—... No deberías decirle a Sasuke que encontraste ese cascabel, es más, ni siquiera le digas que me contaste sobre él ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero ¿por-?

—Tú sólo no lo hagas, quizás no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte. Nos vemos luego, adiós.

No le dio oportunidad de decir nada más y se fue con pasos apresurados hasta llegar a su oficina. Se dejó caer sobre la silla y se masajeó los ojos.

—Quiero pensar que estoy equivocado, no es lo que creo que es... Sasuke jamás haría algo como eso, él... él es frío.

—¿Quién es frío?

—¡Ah! —Abrió los ojos y miró a Sai, estaba de pie junto a la puerta—. No te escuché entrar.

—Sólo vine a dejar unas solicitudes para que las revise.

—Shikamaru insiste con lo de un asistente ¿no? —Sai asintió y dejó las carpetas sobre el escritorio—. No nos damos abasto con el trabajo.

Kakashi tomó un folder y lo abrió, se puso a leer los datos y habilidades del solicitante.

—Supongo que esto me tomará tiempo.

—Descuide, sabemos que usted sabrá elegir. Me retiro ahora.

—Gracias, Sai.

Kakashi se dedicó toda la mañana a revisar con calma las solicitudes; al leer cosas como _"dispuesta a hacer todo lo que el Hokage ordene"_ , o _"admiro mucho al Sexto"_ , no pudo evitar recordar el sarcasmo de Nashira y los consejos que le dio.

 _«Te hablan bien, te quieren endulzar el oído para que caigas. No puedes ser débil, Kakashi»_

—Bien, creo que ya tenemos una buena elección.

Miró la fotografía de una joven mujer de veintidós años que recientemente se había graduado de chunin y se describía como responsable, honesta, dispuesta a aprender y a trabajar en equipo.

—La nueva asistente del Hokage —pronunció y puso la hoja sobre el escritorio para sellarla con tinta roja.

Se mantuvo observando el sello hasta que su mente se distrajo con otro pensamiento y giró en su silla para ver la aldea desde el gran ventanal de su oficina. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta tocar el muro. Por fin había logrado la paz que tanto deseó y la prosperidad que necesitaban.

—Ahora entiendo tus sentimientos —musitó—. Has pensado en mí, Nashira. ¿También has logrado tu sueño? A veces quiero escribirte y contarte todo lo que ha pasado desde que te fuiste pero no sé dónde estás, sólo espero que donde quiera que te encuentres, estés bien.

Bajo un inmenso cielo estrellado, el viento soplaba ligero ondeando un cabello corto y oscuro que brillaba con la luz de la luna. Un aroma a vainilla llegó hasta sus fosas nasales trayéndole consigo el recuerdo de un hombre con cabellos plateados y se paró a observar el firmamento con la nostalgia de siempre.

Sus iris violetas se contagiaron del brillo que emitían las estrellas y con un fuerte sentimiento pronunció el nombre de su amor.

—Kakashi.


	36. EL HÉROE DE LEYENDA

**Capítulo 36.-** **"El héroe de leyenda"**

La mañana era demasiado maravillosa con un clima perfecto: el frío se había ido. Unas cuantas nubes grandes y blancas decoraban el cielo azul y era una vista preciosa. Kakashi caminaba hacia la Torre a paso lento, estaba agradecido de que por fin los días pesados y cargados de trabajo hubieran desaparecido, mantenía todo bajo control.

La gente que le veía pasar le saludaba con mucho ánimo, lo veían como un gran líder y las atrocidades del invierno no afectaron su reputación. Se hizo creer al pueblo que el ataque había sido gracias a que los criminales tenían como objetivo capturar a la hija del Señor Feudal y Kakashi en su deber de proteger Konoha, no sólo consiguió encerrar al enemigo sino que también canceló cualquier compromiso matrimonial con Kazumi para evitar futuros conflictos.

Ése fue el acuerdo al que llegaron y que solicitó especialmente el daimyō, aunque fue notificado de que su hija era quien estaba detrás de su envenenamiento, no quiso que los chismes mancharan la reputación de la familia Igarashi.

—¡Lo amo, lo amo! ¡Te juro que lo amo!

Un cotilleo hizo que Kakashi volteara a ver hacia un grupo de adolescentes que se contaban algo como si fuese asombroso. Sonreían y sus ojos brillaban mientras una que otra daba un pequeño salto de la emoción. El Hokage arqueó una de sus cejas pero siguió caminando no dándole demasiada importancia.

Los pajaritos cantaban sobre las ramas de los árboles ambientando la tranquila mañana, Kakashi respiraba el suave aroma que salía desde la ventana de una panadería, eso le hizo recordar que no había desayunado y su estómago comenzó a hacer ruido. Sus pies se pararon en seco y meditó si era buena idea entrar a comprar alguna pieza de pan para no tener que esperar hasta el medio día; de nuevo su estómago dio alerta y se sacó la cartera del bolsillo para ver si tenía efectivo. Prestó atención al regalo que Maya le entregó por su cumpleaños y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Nashira cuando vio la cartera de piel.

 _«Espléndida. Allí podrás guardar todo tu sueldo de Hokage»_

Sonrió. Era imposible olvidar cada cosa que ella había dicho y eso sólo ló hacía extrañarla más.

Salió de la tienda con la bolsa de papel en su mano y sin querer chocó con una jovencita que terminó en el suelo, él rápidamente extendió su brazo para levantarla. Otra muchacha junto a ella le ayudó a ponerse de pie; Kakashi pudo ver que las dos tenían bandana ninja.

—Lo siento —se disculpó y ellas se sonrojaron.

—¡Sexto! Usted se ve más joven en persona.

Kakashi frunció el ceño y se sobó la nuca.

—¡Oh! ¿Viste eso?

—¡Lo vi!

Ambas mujercitas parecían sorprendidas con cada cosa que el hombre hacía y sus ojos casi intercambiaban palabras. Kakashi no podía comprender qué sucedía con ellas.

—¿Ustedes acaban de ascender a genin?

—Sí, señor —contestó la chica de cabello rubio y la que antes había chocado con él—. Aunque por ahora tenemos el día libre.

—Y es una suerte haberlo encontrado, siempre quisimos conocerlo. Sólo hemos oído historias sobre usted pero jamás habíamos visto su rostro así de cerca—complementó la otra ninja.

Kakashi se rió de compromiso y ellas también rieron, la incomodidad era evidente en el shinobi.

—Bueno, disfruten de su descanso. Yo tengo que ir a trabajar.

—¡Espere, espere!

La morena volteó con la rubia y se murmuraron cosas, Kakashi miró a todos lados esperando no estar siendo parte de una broma. Al finalizar el cuchicheo, la morena habló.

—Esto puede sonar un poco extraño y sabemos que usted es un hombre respetable —juntó sus manos a la altura de su pecho—, de ninguna manera intentamos ofenderlo pero queremos solicitarle algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno... ¿Puede por favor decir esta frase: "Esto no se trata de acoso, sino de ser bondadosos el uno con el otro"?

La muchacha fingió su voz a un tono masculino y juntó sus cejas a sus ojos para verse misteriosa, su compañera apretó los puños y los labios luego ambas miraron suplicantes al Sexto. Kakashi parpadeó impactado por tal petición.

—¿Disculpa? —Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Por favor, por favor —la rubia casi se arrodilló—. Sólo esa frase, no tiene mucho significado pero estamos seguras que con su voz sonará mejor.

Kakashi suspiró y miró al cielo con aburrimiento.

 _«Las jovencitas como ellas no ven distinción de rangos»_

Se aclaró la garganta y ellas se emocionaron al notar que estaba por repetir la frase.

—Esto no se trata de acoso, sino de ser bondadosos el uno con el otro.

Un fuerte chillido se escuchó en toda la calle, Kakashi retrocedió cerrando un ojo por la molestia que le causó en el oído el ruido de las kunoichis.

—¡Te dije que él era el indicado! —La morena zarandeaba a su amiga— ¡Así me lo imaginé!

—¡Yo también!

—¡Si no hay una secuela no voy a ser capaz de sobrevivir! ¡Yo también quiero un Sukea!

El corazón de Kakashi latió con fuerza y miró aterrado a las muchachas quienes se tomaron de la mano y saltaron felices compartiendo sus sentimientos. Los ojos de Kakashi temblaban y no se quedaban en un punto fijo.

—¿Sukea? —Pensó— Ese nombre... ¿Oí mal?

Movió su mano en el aire intentando ser notado por el par de adolescentes que continuaban destilando fanatismo.

—¿Puedo saber de dónde sacaron esa frase rara?

—Ay señor Sexto Hokage, no se preocupe que no es nada malo —decía la rubia y se limpiaba los ojos por las lágrimas que se formaron de gozo.

—Sólo quiero saber el origen.

—Señor, es usted el mejor Hokage que esta aldea podrá tener. Amo cada mañana poder ver su rostro tallado en la montaña, es mi razón de vivir —la morena se puso una mano en el corazón—. Nunca cambie.

—Yo también. Siga con esa misteriosa actitud y ese valor que nos inspira a ser mejores cada día.

Tras decir sus confesiones, las kunoichis salieron corriendo y soltando risitas. Kakashi se quedó anonadado y sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso?

La Torre del Hokage no estaba muy lejos de allí, en menos de cinco minutos el peliplata ya estaba cruzando las puertas automáticas y sus subordinados hicieron una reverencia al verlo entrar. Kakashi balanceaba la bolsa de papel mientras subía la escalera; ya podía saborearse el almuerzo. Pero su camino quedó a la mitad porque Shikamaru lo interrumpió, miró hacia abajo y el moreno habló.

—Su nueva asistente, está aquí.

—¡Ah, es cierto! —Recordó tronando los dedos— Dile que suba a mi oficina, allí le daré indicaciones.

—Sí señor.

(...)

Una mujer joven de cabello café oscuro y ojos negros estaba sentada frente al escritorio del Hokage. Veía discretamente a su alrededor mientras el hombre terminaba de llenar una hoja. Sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre su regazo, estaba demasiado nerviosa desde que se enteró que sería la asistente del Sexto Hokage.

—Chiharu Kobayashi —pronunció Kakashi con su grave voz haciendo que la joven se estremeciera—, este es tu nombre ¿verdad?

—S-sí señor.

Él continuó leyendo su expediente y haciendo anotaciones. Chiharu no le quitaba la vista de encima, había oído fantásticas historias de él y estaba muy impresionada de verlo tan de cerca.

—Tu nombre significa mil primaveras.

Ella se sonrojó y miró hacia un lado.

—Tienes veintidós años, eres chunin, tienes buenos porcentajes en tus misiones e Iruka te recomendó ampliamente. Me gusta trabajar con personas que están dispuestas a aprender, por eso te elegí.

—Lo agradezco infinitamente —ella bajó la cabeza para hacer una reverencia, Kakashi notó sus nervios.

El primer día que Nashira se presentó a trabajar, no estaba ni un poco asustada. La recordó sarcástica y grosera, pero su actitud despreocupada le ayudó a desarrollar una buena relación con ella. Le dio indicaciones y las aprendió en tiempo récord, por si fuera poco, desde el primer día le quitó un montón de compromisos.

—La extraño.

Chiharu levantó la vista confundida por las repentinas palabras de su nuevo jefe, Kakashi reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Quiero decir... Voy a explicarte tus funciones. ¿Hay algo más que necesite saber de ti antes de continuar?

 _«94-68-96»_

—No Kakashi, no Kakashi, saca eso de tu mente —la idea llegó a su cabeza cuando cuestionó aquello. Nashira le dio sus medidas y él le quiso devolver la broma dándole la medida propia.

—Nada señor, mi información está completa.

—Perfecto.

(...)

La frente de Kakashi llevaba diez minutos pegada al cristal de la ventana y su cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos de Nashira. Inevitablemente pensaba en ella a causa de la situación de tener nueva asistente. El paso de los días era una tortura y estaba a casi nada de invocar a Pakkun y ordenarle que fuera a buscar a la mujer.

Por fin despegó la frente y miró el reloj; lo meditó un poco, no tenía mucho trabajo y necesitaba despejarse por lo que decidió salir a tomar aire.

Cerró la puerta de la oficina y sus pasos fueron hacia la escalera pero dejó de andar cuando miró por encima del hombro a dos empleadas murmurando y riendo mientras veían un pergamino. Sus labios se torcieron e hizo un mohín, no creía nada de lo que estaba presenciando.

—Demasiado hermoso, deben hacer una película de esto —dijo una de ellas en tono bajo.

—He estado suspirando por días desde que lo leí.

—Hola.

Kakashi asomó la cabeza y las mujeres se fueron hasta el suelo por el susto. Kakashi vio que detrás del pergamino había un libro que ambas empleadas estaban leyendo. Lo tomó y ellas se sonrojaron.

—Héroe de leyenda —leyó en voz alta—. ¿Es una novela?

—Señor nos disculpamos —agacharon la cabeza pero sus orejas dejaban en evidencia la vergüenza.

—No, no tengo nada en contra de que lean, siempre y cuando sea en su tiempo libre y no interfiera en el trabajo.

Kakashi puso el libro sobre el escritorio.

—Aún así nos disculpamos.

—Hmm... Esto sí es extraño, no recuerdo que antes les gustara leer —se sobó el mentón.

Las muchachas se miraron entre sí y apretaron los labios.

—En fin, es un buen hábito —sonrió—. Sigan trabajando y verán que pronto llegará el sábado.

No dijo nada más y se fue. Una de las empleadas tomó el libro y lo guardó en su bolso.

—Él definitivamente me recuerda a Sukea —le dijo a su compañera.

—Alguien debió inspirarse en el Sexto para escribir esta novela —respondió la otra mujer y suspiró mientras sus ojos seguían la espalda de Kakashi—. Es tan guapo.

—Nashira ¿la recuerdas? La que fue su asistente... Había pensado que ellos dos eran pareja.

—Estás de broma ¿no? El Hokage iba a casarse con la tal Kazumi, Nashira sólo trabajaba aquí.

—Sí pero, ¿no eran ellos muy cercanos? Me enteré que cuando ocurrió el ataque, él la defendió a capa y espada porque habían acusado a Nashira de traición.

—¿Ella? ¿Nashira estaba involucrada?

—No lo sé, es lo que oí. Pero si era culpable o no, no estoy segura. Como sea, ahora que el Hokage está solito ¿debería intentar seducirlo?

Un carraspeo las hizo callar y miraron a una mujer de cabello castaño que esperaba su momento de hablar.

—Lamento la interrupción. Soy Chiharu Kobayashi y soy la nueva asistente del Sexto Hokage, de ahora en adelante trabajaremos juntas así que por favor, llevémonos bien.

Se escuchó un suspiro de resignación.

—Soy Shimane y ella es Kyoko.

—Así que tú eres la nueva ¿eh? —La barrieron con la mirada— Escuchamos que hubo muchas solicitudes pero el Hokage te eligió a ti. Debes ser muy maravillosa —dijo con un tono despectivo.

—¿También te gusta el Hokage? —Preguntó Shimane mientras se mordía la uña de su dedo índice.

—¿Eh? No, no ¿cómo pueden decir eso? —Movió sus manos negándolo— Sólo soy su asistente.

—Debes andarte con cuidado niña, la asistente anterior se quiso pasar de lista con nuestro Hokage y terminaron despidiéndola así que procura no poner tus ojos sobre él.

—Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

La sorpresiva voz masculina que surgió desde detrás de Chiharu, conmocionó a las tres mujeres, en especial al par que se burlaba de la nueva empleada. Un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos grandes puso una expresión terrorífica y las dos mujeres se abrazaron.

—¡Yamato!

—¿Qué? ¡Capitán Yamato! —Corrigió con molestia— No es la primera vez que las escucho sermonear a los nuevos empleados, si esto continúa le pasaré el reporte al Hokage.

—No capitán Yamato, por favor. Sólo estábamos bromeando —rieron nerviosas.

Los ojos oscuros del shinobi miraron a la joven mujer que estaba a su lado, ella lo había estado observando desde que se acercó.

—De modo que tú serás la nueva asistente —extendió su mano—, soy Yamato, por favor cuida bien del Hokage.

Las mejillas de Chiharu se volvieron coloradas y miró la mano de Yamato por varios segundos antes de estrecharla. Luego, volvió sus ojos a él y le sonrió. Algo dentro del shinobi hizo clic y después de abandonar la Torre, salió corriendo buscando a Kakashi.

Lo encontró sentado bajo un árbol con una botella de agua vacía en sus manos mientras observaba las nubes. El corazón de Yamato latía a mil por hora.

—¡Kakashi!

El hombre volteó y sus cejas se fruncieron cuando vio lo alterado que estaba su compañero. Se tocaba el pecho y respiraba con rapidez.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Kakashi, esa mujer, esa mujer...

—¿Qué mujer?

—¡Tu nueva asistente!

—Ah, Chiharu ¿ya la conociste?

Las manos de Yamato fueron hacia los hombros de Kakashi y lo sujetaron con fuerza.

—¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Es soltera?

Kakashi arrugó más la frente.

—No me digas que te gusta —una sonrisa malvada comenzó a dibujarse en los labios de Kakashi, pero debido a su máscara fue imposible que el castaño la viera, mas, por la forma que tomaron sus ojos era evidente.

—¿Eh? —Lo soltó y tosió queriendo recobrar la compostura— No, sólo era curiosidad.

Kakashi comenzó a reír y eso molestó a Yamato.

—Basta Kakashi, sólo era eso.

—Es que te miras tan ilusionado —decía entre risas.

—Bueno, al menos yo podría tener una novia, en cambio tú te quedaste sin tu amorcito.

Kakashi dejó de reír y su frente se arrugó al dedicarle una fuerte mirada al shinobi.

—Era una broma —se sentó a su lado—. ¿Entonces?

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos.

—Tiene veintidós años y es soltera. Pero tú tienes treinta, dudo que le gusten así de ancianos.

—Mi estimado Kakashi, si yo soy considerado un anciano... Me pregunto qué serías tú.

—Un hombre maduro, exitoso, líder de una aldea, con un trasero envidiable, experto en besar y conocedor de las más profundas técnicas de erotismo.

Yamato también se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos con indignación.

—Tal como Sukea.

—Sí... Espera ¡¿qué?! —Kakashi volteó— ¿Qué dijiste?

Yamato se rió.

—Nada.

—¡Dilo! ¿Qué me está ocultando todo el mundo?

—No es cosa mía, ¿sabes? Hay una novela popular entre los jóvenes adultos, Ebisu también ama leer y me habló de ella, apenas leí los primeros dos capítulos y me bastó para comparar al protagonista contigo.

Kakashi pestañeó.

—¿Y el protagonista se llama?

Yamato se sobó el mentón.

—Sukea. Pero el nombre es lo de menos, la personalidad del personaje es casi idéntica a la tuya.

Miles de ideas surgían en la cabeza de Kakashi, nadie más que sus antiguos alumnos y Nashira conocían su nombre secreto. Esta última era quien sabía que él estaba detrás del disfraz.

—¿Cómo se llama esa novela?

—Oh no, soy malísimo con los títulos de libros. Pero puedes preguntarle a Ebisu, seguro que él te presta su ejemplar.

—¡Demonios! ¡Hoy descansa Ebisu! —Kakashi se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro, Yamato lo veía con confusión— ¿Qué hago? ¿qué hago?

—Eh Kakashi...

—La librería, ¡eso es!

—Espera ¿a dónde vas?

Kakashi giró sobre sus talones.

—¡A buscar esa novela!

—Pero el trabajo...

—Ve a mi oficina, no tardaré nada.

(...)

Kakashi buscaba en los estantes de la librería la dichosa novela de la que todo mundo hablaba. Tenía el presentimiento de que había sido escrita por Nashira y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente con la sola idea de que fuera verdad.

Tenía demasiado tiempo sin saber de ella que leerla en ese ejemplar sería como acercarse otra vez. La librería tenía varias muchachas que se cuchicheaban y al mismo tiempo veían al Sexto buscar desesperado.

Kakashi volteó con el joven tras el mostrador y se aproximó.

—Hola, disculpa... Estoy buscando una novela.

—Se-señor Hokage, dígame ¿qué tipo de novela?

—Ah pues... Bueno... Es una historia popular hoy en día —se rascó la sien—, y todo mundo habla de ella. El protagonista se llama Sukea.

El muchacho parpadeó sin decir nada y Kakashi comenzó a sudar.

—Usted se refiere a "El héroe de leyenda".

Jadeos de sorpresa se escucharon al fondo, Kakashi sabía que las muchachas estaban atentas a lo que sucedía.

—No sé cómo se llama la historia, pero sólo sé que el protagonista tiene ese nombre.

—¡El Hokage también es fan! ¡Ahh!

Kakashi cerró los ojos y tragó saliva en un intento por no salir huyendo.

—Lo siento mucho —el muchacho hizo una reverencia—, se terminaron esta mañana. El próximo flete llegará en tres días.

—¿Qué? ¿Tres días? —Kakashi pegó las manos al mostrador y acercó su rostro al empleado para luego hablarle con voz baja— La necesito ahora, ¿no hay manera de que puedas ayudarme?

—No puedo conseguirla antes, pero si desea le puedo proporcionar la editorial y la dirección de ésta. Si usted gusta, puede ir personalmente a solicitarla.

(...)

Kakashi corría por los techos mientras pensaba que debió decirle a Yamato que tardaría un poco más. Esperaba que no hubiera ningún inconveniente durante su ausencia.

El edificio de la editorial era bastante elegante; Kakashi se sacudió la ropa antes de entrar y notar que todo estaba muy pulcro. Se acercó a una mujer que estaba detrás de un mostrador y a ella casi se le cae la boca hasta el suelo cuando lo vio.

—Hola buenas tardes, disculpa... ¿Con quién puedo solicitar un ejemplar de una novela que su editorial publica? La he buscado en las librerías pero ya no hay en existencia.

—Pu-puede hablar con el director —ella pasó saliva—. Él es quien maneja estos casos especiales.

—Entonces ¿podría verlo?

Kakashi fue llevado hasta la oficina del director de la editorial, y no fue hasta que el hombre de anteojos levantó la cara que el Hokage lo reconoció.

—Señor Renji, el Sexto Hokage desea hablar con usted.

Una sonrisa amable decoraba el rostro del hombre, se acomodó los lentes desde el centro y le pidió a Kakashi que tomara asiento. La asistente se marchó cerrando la puerta y el peliplata agradeció por el recibimiento.

—Es raro verlo aquí.

Kakashi se acomodó el cabello como signo de pena.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez —echó un vistazo rápido a la oficina—. Este lugar parece más grande de lo que imaginé, recuerdo que me dijo que trabajaba como director de una editorial y estaban faltos de personal, pero no creí que serían tan populares.

Renji dejó el bolígrafo dentro del bolsillo de su camisa.

—En realidad nuestra editorial ha tenido muy buenas ganancias gracias a la novela más exitosa de los últimos cinco años.

—¿Será acaso esa del héroe? —Kakashi alzó una ceja y Renji sonrió.

—Eh... Tan popular es que hasta usted la conoce.

—Honestamente vine justamente por eso, todo mundo habla de ella y no encontré ningún ejemplar.

Renji abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y sacó un libro mediano. Las tapas eran de un color azul oscuro y el grosor rondaba por las ciento cincuenta hojas.

—Guardé este por si se presentaba una ocasión especial, me alegra saber que no me equivoqué.

Lo puso frente a Kakashi y sus ojos negros leyeron el título grabado con letras plateadas. En la esquina inferior derecha se podía leer el nombre del autor: H.N.

—¿H.N? —Kakashi volteó con Renji— Pensé que esta era una obra de Nashira —su voz sonaba un tanto decepcionada.

—¿Cómo se lo digo? —Renji se recargó en el respaldo y se cruzó de brazos— A veces los autores desean ser anónimos y utilizan un alias. Mi estimada Shirita decidió publicar desde el anonimato para mayor comodidad.

Kakashi tomó el libro y lo abrió.

—Entonces sí es ella. Pero... Anteriormente ella utilizaba K.T. ¿no? —Pensó.

—¿Recuerda el fascículo que le entregué hace varios meses? Es esta misma historia, Nashira la empezó a escribir quizás desde que ustedes se conocieron. Ya debe saber que ella se inspiró en usted para dar vida a un grandioso protagonista que hoy en día es el hombre ideal de muchas mujeres.

Kakashi creyó haber dejado de respirar y con su mano temblorosa le dio vuelta a la hoja para leer los agradecimientos.

 _«A mi padre y hermano que me guían siempre. A mi tía que adoro y al héroe de mi propia historia de amor.»_

Casi se le escapó un suspiro al leer aquellas palabras. Renji sonrió y se cubrió la boca con su puño para que Kakashi no lo viera.

—No puedo creer que Nashira escribiera una novela inspirada en mí.

—Qué afortunado es usted de que una escritora se enamorara de usted, ahora nunca morirá. Tome el libro y lléveselo para que lo lea con calma, es un obsequio de la editorial.

Kakashi quiso actuar como Sasuke, pensó que podría copiar ligeramente su poco sentido de la alegría y su rostro sin emociones pero al momento de abandonar la editorial, abrazó el libro con fuerza y respiró el aroma de un ejemplar nuevo.

—¡Necesito leer esto ya!

Iba a ir hacia su casa pero su pie quedó en el aire y recordó sus responsabilidades. Bajó el pie y giró en sentido contrario con una mueca de aburrimiento.

—Todavía tengo trabajo.

Volvió de mala gana a la Torre, el libro lo guardó dentro de su chaleco para que nadie pudiese ver que había adquirido la popular novela. Subió los escalones y su mano quedó sobre el pomo de la puerta, se detuvo al oír una voz conocida y pegó el oído a la madera.

—Entonces tienes poco de haber conseguido el nivel de chunin ¿eh?

—¿Yamato? —Pensó y se quedó a la espera de la contestación.

—Sí, tres meses.

—Excelente.

—He oído de usted. Que antes ha entrenado a Naruto, quien es el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra. Usted debe ser fabuloso.

Yamato reía exageradamente confirmando las sospechas de Kakashi, el castaño se sobaba la nuca y movía su mano en el aire.

—Sólo hice mi trabajo, ya sabes.

—Capitán Yamato —Chiharu hizo una reverencia—, por favor guíeme. Ya que usted es mi superior.

A Yamato se le fue el aire e involuntariamente se puso sobre sus pies, su cuerpo estaba tieso y no procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

Kakashi se asomó por la orilla de la puerta y apenas pudo percibir la escena. Luego sintió una respiración sobre su cabeza y volteó.

—¡Ibiki! —Masculló tratando de no hablar alto.

—Me dijeron que Yamato tiene novia y quería comprobarlo.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Aquí los chismes vuelan, señor —Sai apareció por otro lado y Kakashi se tambaleó de la impresión.

—Me da lástima tener que abrir la puerta, ellos están conversando —confesó Kakashi.

—Entonces ¿sí son novios?

—No Ibiki, apenas se conocieron hoy —Kakashi volvió a mirar por la rendija—. Pero Yamato va corre que vuela.

—Sí, es una pena que tenga que volver a esa cueva para vigilar a Orochimaru.

La ceja de Kakashi tembló y miró con recelo a Sai, éste le regaló una sonrisa.

—Yo también quiero ver.

Genma se había acercado y se acomodó por abajo para ver. Kakashi pronto notó la magnitud de que ya no sólo era él, sino que Ibiki, Sai y Genma estaban haciendo bulto.

—¿Se están besando? —Preguntó Genma quien no podía ver nada.

—No, pero Yamato tiene cara de que la desea —dijo Ibiki.

La puerta se abrió desde adentro y sólo Ibiki quedó de pie, Chiharu se asustó cuando vio a los shinobis en el piso y dio un salto hacia atrás chocando con Yamato, a punto de ir a dar también al suelo, el castaño la sujetó fuerte atrapándola en sus brazos.

La escena era perfecta para una novela romántica. Ambos se sonrojaron y luego de asegurarse que estaba sobre sus pies, Yamato la soltó. Kakashi se levantó del suelo después de que Genma se quitó de encima.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —Preguntó Yamato, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—El piso está resbaloso —fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Kakashi y se sacudió la ropa ocasionando que el libro cayera de su chaleco.

—¡Ah! —Chiharu exclamó al verlo—¡Sexto! No sabía que usted también ama esa novela.

Kakashi apurado recogió la obra y se la volvió a guardar, todas las miradas fueron sobre él.

—¿Eh? Entonces sí lo conseguiste —dijo Yamato y miró a Chiharu quien estaba impresionada—. ¿Tú... Leíste eso?

La mujer le devolvió la mirada y sonrió con timidez.

—Es una buena historia, el protagonista es demasiado interesante.

La frente de Yamato se arrugó con un gesto de derrota.

—Me recuerda a usted, capitán Yamato.

Kakashi se atragantó con su saliva y Sai se comenzó a reír, Yamato había abierto mucho sus ojos cuando Chiharu dijo eso pero no pudo replicar porque ella salió de la oficina.

—Parece que el amor está en el aire —soltó Kakashi y le dio palmaditas en el hombro—. Ve por ella, campeón.

—Deja de burlarte de mí, Kakashi.

—Es verdad, usted debe volver a su deber de vigilar a Orochimaru —habló Sai y la mirada de Yamato se tornó fría al observar al Hokage. Kakashi bufó.

—Sai, deja de ser tan imprudente.

(...)

Después de que Nashira se fue, Kakashi no volvió a anhelar tanto terminar su jornada como ese día. Antes de que lo detuvieran por nimiedades, guardó sus cosas y fue directo a casa; estaba desesperado por leer la novela que Nashira escribió pensando en él y que estaba siendo un éxito.

Sentado sobre su cama sacó el objeto de la mochila y lo observó a detalle. El estilo de las letras del título era elegante y el color plata de éstas contrastaba perfectamente con el fondo azul rey. Miró la parte posterior y encontró la clasificación para mayores de edad.

Se preguntó en qué momento él y Nashira vivieron momentos así de intensos como para que decidiera clasificar su historia de ese modo. No perdió más tiempo y volvió a leer los agradecimientos para comenzar con el primer capítulo.

Conforme avanzaba su lectura, Kakashi dejaba el libro sobre el colchón y respiraba profundo mientras sonreía, después tomaba otra vez el texto y proseguía. Podía sentir su corazón latir rápido.

En comparación con la antigua novela que escribió pensando en Keito, la nueva historia de Nashira era toda una joya. Había mejorado su forma de narrar y expresar los sentimientos de los personajes, esa manera en que describía a Sukea, todo era divino y en el momento que Kakashi leyó ciertos párrafos, sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecieron.

 _«Cuando vi el lunar bajo sus labios me pregunté qué se sentiría besarlo. Su sonrisa era tan cautivadora que no podía ignorarla y me quitó el sueño en más de una ocasión. Hubiera querido decírselo, pero siempre me faltó valor.»_

No pudo parar de leer en toda la noche, sabía que al día siguiente tendría unas horribles ojeras pero no había manera de cerrar ese libro sin terminarlo. No era cualquier historia ¡era su historia!

Para cuando Kakashi llegó a los dos últimos párrafos, ya estaba por amanecer. Sus ojos estaban tan mojados que en algún punto de la historia ni siquiera se molestó en secarlos.

 _«Él era tan sabio como fuerte, siempre tomaba las mejores decisiones. Mi reputación no estaba a su altura para las miradas de la gente poderosa, pero Sukea sabía que eso no era importante y quitándonos las etiquetas puestas por la sociedad, no éramos más que simples seres humanos unidos con el corazón._

 _Aunque finalmente debimos separarnos, estábamos conscientes de que llegaría ese día en el que nuestros caminos se unirían una vez más; porque los lazos del destino no pueden romper sus ataduras y nuestro amor era el claro ejemplo de ello. Para alguien como yo, Sukea no era solamente el afamado hombre que salvaba al mundo, él era y será siempre la persona más especial del universo»_

—Cielos...

Kakashi cerró el libro y soltó un largo y sentimental suspiro. Limpió su rostro con la sábana y observó otra vez la portada. Aunque Nashira cambió pequeños aspectos del protagonista para no hacer demasiado obvio que se trataba de Kakashi, fue su carácter perfectamente descrito el que hizo que al Hokage se le derritiera el corazón.

Cada página le mostraba el reflejo de la singular forma en que Nashira lo veía, y aunque ella era ruda con sus expresiones en la vida real, plasmado en letras era demasiado dulce.

—Ah Nashira —levantó el libro y lo miró—, ¿dónde estás para que me autografíes esto?

Se dejó caer de espalda al colchón y se quedó mirando el techo pero su mente divagaba. Estaba metido en un mar de emociones las cuales no podía asimilar y su forma de ver aquello era completamente distinto a como el resto de los lectores lo haría ya que Kakashi conocía el trasfondo de aquel escrito.

Sonrió al recordar la frase de ser bondadosos el uno con el otro; lo había olvidado por un tiempo pero Nashira recordaba cada cosa que él había dicho. Casi rápidamente vino a su mente la imagen de las dos genin implorándole que repitiera aquello y se enderezó.

—Un momento, esta historia es para mayores de edad —rodó los ojos—. Esas niñas...

Estiró los brazos y bostezó, miró hacia la ventana y supo que no podría dormir. Puso el libro sobre el peinador junto a la pulsera de Nashira y miró los objetos con cariño, después tomó un baño para posteriormente ir a trabajar.

Tras saludar a todo empleado que se encontraba, se dirigió a su oficina y allí comenzó a revisar los papeles que Shikamaru le dejó el día anterior. Chiharu ingresó a la habitación y le dejó una taza con café.

—Gracias, creo que mis ojeras son demasiado visibles —rió.

—Está bien, procure descansar más adecuadamente señor.

Kakashi asintió diciendo _"sí, sí"_.

—Señor, han llegado algunas solicitudes para usted.

—¿Sobre qué?

La mirada apenada de Chiharu indicó que estaba un poco deprimida.

—Para ser su asistente.

—Pero ya no necesito asistente, te he contratado a ti.

Ella se mordió el labio con timidez.

—Usted sabe, ser la asistente del Hokage es un puesto muy importante para muchas personas y todos quieren este lugar. Si no soy lo suficientemente competente, cualquiera podría arrebatarme el puesto así que por eso no se rinden y envían sus solicitudes.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por eso que no pienso despedirte.

Ella movió su cabeza con gratitud e hizo una reverencia.

—Prometo no defraudarlo.

Aprovechando que la mujer se había ido, Kakashi se bajó la máscara y dio un sorbo al café sin quitar la vista de los documentos. Se sentía mal por la chica pero estaba seguro que ella haría bien su trabajo.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que conllevaba ser nombrado asistente del Hokage, imaginó que Nashira debió haber soportado muchas malas caras y él ni cuenta se había dado.

Colocó la taza en el escritorio y sin querer tiró al suelo un bolígrafo, se agachó para recogerlo pero su mano no lo alcanzaba así que se bajó de la silla para ponerse de rodillas y estirar el brazo completo.

Oyó que abrieron la puerta pero no pudo ver nada porque estaba debajo del escritorio intentando alcanzar el bolígrafo. Los pasos de tacón le dijeron que era Chiharu.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidaste algo? —Preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta inmediata— ¡Te tengo! —Agarró el objeto.

—Vine a dejar una solicitud —contestó.

—Ah, ya te lo dije. No más solicitudes Chiharu, no voy a contratar otra asistente porque ya te tengo a ti.

Kakashi se levantó del suelo y se dejó caer en la silla mientras le colocaba el tapón al bolígrafo.

—No es una solicitud de asistente.

Kakashi dejó de moverse y sus ojos aunque aún veían el objeto en sus manos, no estaban prestándole atención. La voz femenina no era de Chiharu, era de alguien más. Volteó la cabeza y sus dos cejas se elevaron; una mujer alta de cabello corto y azulado estaba de pie frente al escritorio y sus brillantes ojos violetas lo veían con cariño.

—Na-Na-Nashira...

Ella sonrió y levantó una hoja a la altura de su pecho.

—Vengo a entregar mi solicitud para ser su esposa.


	37. PERMISO PARA CASARSE

**Capítulo 37.-** **"Permiso para casarse"**

El bolígrafo volvió a caer al suelo debido al agarre flojo de los dedos de Kakashi y tras el sonido del impacto, el Hokage se puso sobre sus pies mientras apoyaba sus manos en la superficie del escritorio.

Sus ojos seguían muy abiertos y no estaba seguro de lo que debía decir. Hizo un movimiento que luego se vio truncado por la mano derecha de Nashira, quien extendió su brazo y su palma apuntó hacia el hombre que se quedó inmóvil.

—¡Espere, quédese ahí! —Ordenó sin quitar su mirada seria. Kakashi tragó saliva sin comprender lo que ocurría—. Siéntese, señor Hokage.

—Nashira ¿qué es todo esto? Sólo quiero-

Volvió a levantar su mano.

—¡No, no! Sentado, tranquilo. Dije que traje mi solicitud, ¿puede usted por favor tomarse el tiempo de leerla?

Kakashi estaba demasiado angustiado. Una parte de él gritaba de felicidad por volver a ver a Nashira, pero la otra no procesaba lo que ella pedía. Sin poner más resistencia, lentamente se fue sentando y la mujer sonrió al ver que la obedeció.

Kakashi se hundió en el asiento y su expresión era como de niño reprendido. Tomó la hoja que Nashira gustosamente le llevó y aclaró su garganta antes de leer.

—Nashira Kitayaka, soltera, sin hijos, treinta años de edad. Habilidades: Costura, conocimientos básicos de agricultura y defensa personal. Experiencia en servicio al cliente y administración. Ocupación: Escritora.

Kakashi quitó los ojos del papel y miró a Nashira, ella sonrió.

—Esto parece una solicitud de empleo.

—Siga leyendo, Excelentísimo Señor.

Su rara actitud le estaba preocupando mucho al hombre tras el escritorio.

—¿Por qué quiero ser la esposa de Kakashi Hatake? —Leyó y su voz se volvió tímida— Porque me gusta su espantosa personalidad y su gusto por leer novelas eróticas —Kakashi tragó saliva—; además quiero ser la dueña y señora de su cuerpo.

Nashira se mordió el labio inferior de forma coqueta y al percibir el enrojecimiento de las orejas de Kakashi, sintió el dulce sabor de su victoria.

—¿Qué me hace mejor que las demás candidatas? —El shinobi tuvo un déjà vu— El Sexto Hokage aprendió a besar gracias a mí.

—¿Y bien, señor Hokage? ¿Qué piensa?

Kakashi puso la solicitud encima de unos papeles y tomó el sello para entintarlo, luego lo estampó contra la hoja y se levantó.

—Autorizado.

Nashira amplió su sonrisa mostrando sus dientes y Kakashi por fin abandonó su lugar para ir hacia ella y abrazarla con fuerza.

La sensación de su cuerpo y el dulce perfume de su cabello era todo lo que él necesitaba para estar seguro de que no era un sueño.

Sus manos acariciaban la espalda de la mujer y pronto pudo percatarse de cómo Nashira con sus brazos lo rodeaba por la cintura correspondiéndole.

—Te extrañé —soltó junto con un suspiro.

—¿Mucho? —Preguntó ella.

—Demasiado.

—¿Cuánto es demasiado?

Se despegaron y Kakashi mantuvo ambas manos en sus hombros mientras se veían a la cara.

—Al punto de que estaba volviéndome loco y pensé en ir a buscarte.

—Qué romántico es usted mi señor Hokage.

—No me digas así, quiero oír mi nombre de tu boca.

—Uy pues quién te entiende, antes querías que te llamara señor Hokage.

Kakashi acarició la mejilla de Nashira.

—Estás más gordita.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, reverendo idiota?!

Kakashi se empezó a reír y ella frunció el ceño retrocediendo.

—Más de cinco meses sin verme y eso es lo único que sabes decir. ¡Eres horrible, Kakashi!

—Lo siento —decía entre carcajadas—, es que esa era la única forma de hacer volver a la antigua Nashira.

Ella se sacudió la ropa.

—Definitivamente eres un masoquista. Devuélveme la solicutud, ya no quiero casarme contigo.

—Qué lástima señorita escritora, porque ya la sellé —Kakashi tomó la hoja y la guardó en un cajón—. Entonces... ¿Cuándo será nuestra boda? Debo decir que no esperaba que tú me propusieras matrimonio.

—Si me quedaba esperándote nunca lo ibas a proponer tú —se cruzó de brazos—. Además, antes de casarnos todavía hay cosas que debo hacer.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Nashira se dio la media vuelta y se puso a ver las fotos de los Hokages.

—Pedir formalmente tu mano.

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, ir a la tumba de tu padre y decirle que te haré mi esposo.

—Oye, oye, un momento. Eso debo hacerlo yo, yo tengo que ir a hablar con tu tía y visitar la tumba de tu padre y hermano.

Nashira giró sobre sus talones.

—Mi tía ya sabe que nos casaremos. Y mi padre no se opondría, él siempre quiso que consiguiera un buen marido.

—¿Cómo es que tu tía lo sabe?

—Porque se lo dije, le dije que vendría a buscarte y a pedirte que te cases conmigo.

—¡Oh, por las células de Hashirama! ¡Va a casarse, Kakashi sensei!

Una voz masculina hizo que ambos miraran hacia la puerta, ahí estaba Naruto con la boca bien abierta y detrás de él estaba Shikamaru casi del mismo modo que el rubio.

—Naruto...

—¡Ah! ¡Señorita Nashira, ha vuelto!

Entró de lleno a la oficina y se acercó a la pareja, entre risas burlonas le dio un codazo a Kakashi, éste sólo cerró los ojos con resignación.

—Entonces Kakashi sensei... ¿Cuándo es la boda?

—Aún no lo decidimos —Nashira se adelantó a responder—, ya que todo ha sido tan repentino todavía tenemos que hacer muchos preparativos.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos.

—¡Voy a traer el mejor regalo de bodas, _dattebayo!_

—Naruto, estás apresurando las cosas —Kakashi habló con pereza—, cálmate ¿quieres? Si es posible, es mejor que no digas nada de lo que has oído. No quiero que todos empiecen a hacerme comentarios incómodos.

Shikamaru carraspeó y el Hokage lo miró de reojo, luego volvió a verlo al notar una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

—De hecho... Creo que es un poco tarde.

Los ojos de Kakashi viajaron hasta la puerta donde Genma, Sai, Ebisu, Anko y Chiharu estaban observándolos. El Sexto no sabía si había más gente porque el ángulo sólo le permitía contar cinco personas. El palillo de Genma cayó al suelo cuando éste abrió la boca por el impacto que le ocasionó saber que Kakashi se casaría.

—¡Ups! —Naruto soltó.

—Oh no, por favor.

Kakashi apretó sus ojos y se preparó para el más largo y atormentador sermón de cada uno de los espectadores. Nashira sonrió de medio lado cuando vio la actitud del Sexto.

(...)

Más enérgico que nunca y sin detenerse siquiera a descansar, Kakashi andaba de un lado a otro llenando y firmando papeles. Los empleados le veían con admiración pero todos se cuestionaban el porqué el Hokage estaba tan apresurado por terminar sus deberes.

Le había pedido a Nashira que no se fuera porque temía perderla una vez más, pero ella insistió que lo mejor sería verse una vez que su jornada terminara. Por ese motivo, Kakashi había decidido que apuraría su trabajo para irse al menos media hora antes.

Estampó el sello en una hoja y cerró la carpeta para luego entregársela a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

—Aquí está, es todo así que me voy.

—Se-señor espere.

—No tengo tiempo Chiharu —agarró su mochila y la abrió, allí guardó un libro y metió la solicitud de Nashira—. Lo revisaremos mañana.

—Señor, sólo quería preguntar algo.

Kakashi finalmente la miró a los ojos.

—Dime.

—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia y no es mi intención meterme en su vida privada —estaba sonrojándose—, es sólo que la mujer de antes... No recuerdo su nombre, lo siento.

—Nashira —dijo Kakashi sin vacilar—, ¿qué hay con ella?

—Bueno, es que como ha entrado a su oficina saltándose el filtro, quiero decir, sin solicitar permiso para verle... Sería absurdo decir que no sé que ella es su futura esposa así que... Me preguntaba si no hay problema si ella simplemente viene.

Kakashi se masajeó la frente con una mano.

—Lo que tratas de decirme es si no voy a regañarte por el hecho de que Nashira entra como si nada a mi oficina sin que te des cuenta ¿verdad?

Chiharu asintió.

—Eh... ¿Cómo te lo digo? —Se cruzó de brazos— Nashira solía ser mi asistente, por ciertos motivos ella dejó el puesto. Es por eso que vas a encontrarte con empleados que la conozcan pero descuida, todo está bien si Nashira viene y sube a verme. No voy a reprenderte por algo como eso.

Chiharu suspiró aliviada y abrazó el portapapeles que traía en sus manos.

—Gracias señor, y perdone por favor mi imprudente cuestionamiento.

Antes de abandonar la oficina, Kakashi recordó algo importante. Miró por encima del hombro a su asistente.

—Voy a pedirle a Shikamaru que te entregue un teléfono inalámbrico.

Ella arqueó sus cejas con sorpresa y poco entendimiento, justamente la reacción que Kakashi quería ver.

—No sabes lo que es ¿cierto? —Ella negó—. Bueno, no te preocupes... Le pediré a Yamato que te ayude a entenderlo.

Sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor del portapapeles.

—¿El capitán Yamato? Pero él debe estar muy ocupado, dicen que no trabaja cerca de aquí.

—Por eso mismo es bueno que todos estemos en contacto ¿no?

Luego de regalarle una amable sonrisa, Kakashi bajó la escalera y solicitó a su consejero que consiguiera un teléfono para Chiharu pero se asegurara de sacar antes el instructivo de la caja. Si las cosas surgían como lo planeaba, Chiharu y Yamato tendrían un mayor acercamiento y ella no haría lo que Nashira, quien aprendió por su cuenta cómo utilizar el nuevo dispositivo quitándole toda la emoción a sus enseñanzas.

Kakashi subió la colina. Miraba discretamente a todos lados para ver si encontraba a Nashira y al adentrarse ligeramente entre los bosques, la miró de cuclillas frente a la tumba de Sakumo Hatake. Una flor blanca y una varita de incienso fueron rápidamente identificadas por el Hokage; sus pasos captaron la atención de la mujer y al voltear a verlo se puso de pie.

—No pensé que estarías aquí.

—Te dije que iba a pedir tu mano ¿no? —La mujer estiró su brazo para indicarle que pusiera su palma sobre la de ella.

Kakashi soltó una risita y accedió sin más. Luego caminó los pasos restantes para estar a su lado y con los dedos entrecruzados, ambos miraron hacia la lápida con el nombre del padre de Kakashi.

Nashira respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar.

—Señor Sakumo Hatake, soy Nashira Kitayaka y quiero presentarme ante usted.

Kakashi seguía viendo la flor sobre la tumba y sus oídos estaban atentos a la voz de su mujer, quien de verdad se escuchaba nerviosa como si estuviera mirando de frente al hombre.

—No soy una kunoichi, no soy médica ni la hija de ningún hombre importante; soy una simple pueblerina del Valle Rocoso. Aunque ahora estoy desempeñándome como escritora profesional, sigo siendo la misma mujer de siempre.

Kakashi sintió que el agarre de la mano de Nashira se aflojaba ligeramente. Incluso su voz sonaba un poco apagada.

—Estoy aquí porque quiero casarme con su hijo, y era justo y necesario que usted lo supiera. Quizás no soy la mujer más adecuada para él —sonrió con pena—, pero de verdad lo amo y le prometo que voy a hacerlo muy feliz.

Kakashi apretó la mano de Nashira.

—Papá —repentinamente él habló y Nashira se quedó viendo hacia las letras grabadas sobre la piedra—, ojalá pudieras estar aquí para que me dieras consejos de cómo ser un buen marido y quizás, cómo ser un excelente padre.

Nashira sintió que se hundía sobre el pasto, había olvidado la idea de tener hijos y se estaba poniendo de nervios.

—Pero sé que podré hacerlo, porque soy tu hijo, soy Kakashi Hatake y sé que Nashira y yo haremos un buen equipo juntos.

—¡Santo Monje, Kakashi quiere bebés! —Seguía pensando y sus manos se tornaban más frías que de costumbre.

Kakashi soltó la mano de la mujer y le pasó una mano por el hombro para pegarla a su cuerpo, ella tragó saliva pero ambos mantuvieron su vista sobre la tumba. Nashira sentía la firmeza que ejercía la mano del Hokage sobre su hombro, no era doloroso, se sentía bien.

—Así que, Nashira y yo pronto seremos marido y mujer.

Los labios de Nashira se abrieron pero titubearon y sólo pudo decir "sí". Después hicieron una reverencia.

—Bien, ya hemos cumplido con esta parte. Ahora vamos a casa de tu tía.

—Kakashi, espera, espera —ella tomó una bocanada de aire—. Estoy a punto de desvanecerme, no había considerado tan claramente la idea del matrimonio sino hasta ahora.

—¿Eso qué significa? ¿Estás arrepentida?

—No, no —movió sus manos—, es cierto que quiero que seas mi esposo.

—¿Por qué no dices que quieres ser mi esposa?

—Lo he dicho.

—No, has dicho que quieres que yo sea tu esposo, pero no dices que quieres ser mi esposa.

—Es igual, Kakashi. En el momento que te conviertas en mi marido, yo seré tu esposa ¿no?

Kakashi se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Pero no suena romántico en lo absoluto.

—No me hagas una escena frente a la tumba de tu padre. Lo que quería decirte antes... Bueno, es que has dicho algo extraño.

Kakashi puso ambas manos en sus costados y buscó la mirada de la mujer.

—¿Qué he dicho?

—Algo sobre ser papá —ella siguió viendo a todas partes excepto a él.

—Ah... Bueno, sólo ha sido una posibilidad. Tú... No quieres hijos ¿no es así? Yo respeto tu decisión.

Nashira se rascó la cabeza.

—No es que no quiera, es que —jugó con sus dedos y sus cejas se arrugaron—... Me da miedo. Además, soy un desastre para ser hogareña y no sé cambiar pañales, y me gusta dormir mucho y si el bebé despierta a mitad de la noche quizás yo no sepa qué hacer y lo tire por la ventana ¡no puedo ser madre, Kakashi!

Kakashi se empezó a reír y ella hizo un mohín.

—Calma, calma. Hablas como si ya fueras mamá. A ver, este tema lo discutiremos después, ahora vamos a la casa de tu tía que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

La empujó por los hombros y bajaron la colina.

—Oye, ¿qué piensas decirle a mi tía? Sabes que soy una mujer adulta.

—Sí, pero es por educación.

(...)

Los gritos de emoción de la anciana, sonaron por toda la casa e inclusive algunos vecinos se percataron de ello. Nashira le pidió casi de rodillas que dejara de hacer tanto escándalo pero era inevitable ya que la mujer mayor no tenía tiempo para callar su felicidad. Aunque ya sabía que su sobrina tenía decidido casarse con Kakashi, estaba extasiada de escuchar de la propia boca del Hokage el anuncio de su matrimonio.

Tomó las manos de Kakashi y lo miró a los ojos mientras el shinobi se daba cuenta que ella tenía lágrimas asomándose.

—No, no debe llorar.

—Es que estoy muy feliz —respiró fuertemente—. Por favor, cuide bien de mi sobrina, ella puede ser torpe, brusca, a veces también es floja —Nashira rodó los ojos—, y odia lavar ropa, pero es una buena mujer y sé que serán muy felices.

Kakashi asintió y liberó sus manos para abrazar a la anciana, la mujer abrió mucho sus ojos por el repentino movimiento.

—¡El Sexto me está abrazando!

Nashira se dejó caer en el sofá mientras se preguntaba por qué su tía no era normal.

—Es usted una buena persona, y ha cuidado bien de Nashira. Muchas gracias —Kakashi se inclinó con respeto—, puede estar tranquila de que la protegeré con mi vida.

—Sexto, por favor denme muchos nietos.

Nashira empezó a toser y Kakashi sonrió.

—Cuente con ello.

—Bueno, dejando de lado las formalidades —Nashira se levantó y caminó hacia un mueble de la sala del cual sacó una cinta métrica—, es hora de trabajar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —Preguntó el Hokage.

—Voy a tomar tus medidas, mi amor —una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en los labios de Nashira y su tía juntó sus manos agradeciendo al Monje.

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Señor Hokage, ¿sabe? En la aldea del Valle Rocoso tenemos una forma muy singular de celebrar una boda según nuestras tradiciones. Mi sobrina quiere encargarse de hacer la ceremonia bajo nuestros estatutos religiosos.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero supongo que no te molesta ¿verdad?

Kakashi se sobó la barbilla.

—No realmente pero desconozco el ritual o las cosas que se tengan que hacer.

—Por eso no te preocupes, que aún tenemos tiempo suficiente. Además, tengo que hacer tu traje y el mío.

Nashira pasó la cinta métrica por todo el brazo de Kakashi; mientras ella tomaba medidas, él la observaba tranquilamente pero luego, un recuerdo vino a su mente y la inquietud hizo su aparición. Todavía tenía que hablar con Nashira de un asunto importante.

Esperó hasta que ella terminó de medirlo y le pidió acompañarlo fuera de la casa de la tía Madoka. La noche estaba llegando poco a poco y el cielo se tiñó de azul oscuro; Kakashi y Nashira se sentaron en una banca del parque a observar el paisaje.

Ella respiró hondo y luego sonrió.

—Huele a carne —soltó con un gesto de hambre.

—Eres demasiado diferente a las mujeres que conozco.

Ella se enderezó y lo miró.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—No, de hecho era un cumplido. Cerca de aquí hay un restaurante BBQ, es por ello que de pronto las corrientes de aire atraen el aroma a carne asada.

—Deberíamos ir.

—Primero me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo que considero necesario.

Nashira dejó de mover sus piernas y se quedó atenta observándolo. Kakashi apoyó sus manos sobre el regazo y dispuso la dirección de su mirada hacia la fuente del parque.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué eso tan importante?

—Yo te hice algo horrible hace muchos años.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Nos conocimos hace poco, ¿por qué dices eso?

Kakashi negó con su cabeza.

—Aunque es verdad que no nos conocimos el año pasado, por azares del destino tú y yo hemos estado involucrados en una misma situación hace trece años.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

Kakashi se puso triste y apenado.

—Cuando te acusaron de asesinato huiste y te escondiste en un bosque.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Sasuke te lo dijo?

—Sasuke vio a través de tus memorias pero se negó a darme detalles sobre tu vida. Si sé esto es porque Keito me lo dijo y para confirmarlo, lo leí en el reporte de una misión.

Ella guardó silencio y su mirada se volvió nostálgica.

—La razón por la que no te busqué después de que te operaron, fue por vergüenza de mí mismo. Por la atrocidad que cometí contigo. Hace trece años fui encomendado para completar la misión de capturar a una fugitiva que se resistía a su arresto. Aquella noche cuando te escondías, lancé un kunai y escuché tu grito, hiciste un movimiento que me permitió detectarte y fue de modo que encontré tu localización... Yo di el aviso de tu escondite y entonces te atraparon para llevarte a Iwa.

Nashira estaba recordando la escena, se había quedado muy seria y Kakashi finalmente la estaba viendo a la cara pero ella por su parte, veía al suelo.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. No debí haber hecho eso, sufriste tanto por mi culpa. Llevas esa marca por mi soberbia.

—Kakashi —interrumpió—, llevo esta marca por culpa de una mujer rica que mató a su marido y me culpó. Tú no tienes nada que ver, sólo obedeciste órdenes.

—Sí, pero si yo hubiese investigado más la situación, si hubiera buscado la razón por la que te culpaban, no habrías pasado esos años en prisión.

—¿Quién pasó años en prisión?

Kakashi se quedó sin habla, sólo miraba el brillo en los iris violetas de la mujer que ahora lo observaba y sus labios se curvaban.

—Si no mal recuerdo, mi historial está limpio y no tengo ningún crimen. Mi registro ha sido borrado y tengo un certificado de no antecedentes penales.

—Nashira...

—No recordemos ese pasado doloroso, al final ¿no crees que todo sacrificio tiene su recompensa? Lo importante es que tú y yo nos hemos encontrado en este laberinto de tragedias.

La mano de Kakashi acarició la mejilla de Nashira y contempló a la mujer con cariño.

—Aunque si un día nuestro hijo ve la marca en mi espalda y pregunta qué significa, no sé lo que le voy a contestar —rió al decir eso pero Kakashi continuó observándola.

—Le diremos que es el número que representa tu nombre.

—¿Eh?

—El tiempo que no estuviste, leí un libro de astronomía y encontré un dato interesante —explicó con su grave voz—. Nashira es la cuarta estrella más brillante en la constelación de Capricornio. Así que de ahora en adelante, le pondremos otro significado a tu marca.

Nashira quiso reprimir la sonrisa que nacía en sus labios pero fue imposible de ocultar.

—Bájate esa máscara que me urge darte un beso.

—A la orden, señorita.

Una suave caricia y tierno beso fue el toque perfecto para esa noche estrellada. A penas se separaron, el Hokage volvió a subirse la tela a la mitad del rostro.

—Por cierto, hay algo que me gustaría saber —dijo él—. Escribiste esa novela "El héroe de leyenda" ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, y gracias a ella es que pude juntar mucho dinero para darte un patrimonio.

Nashira se rió y Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco, ella amaba burlarse de él.

—Pero no me explico por qué si se trata de ti, tus obras nunca llevan tu nombre. La antigua novela que escribiste, tiene como autor a K.T.

—¡Cielos, Kakashi! ¡Tira esa novela! —Ella se cubrió el rostro— Es horrible y espantosa, además —tragó saliva—, ya debes saber que la escribí pensando en Keito.

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de la banca.

—Sí, y no te negaré que me dieron celos y la he tenido en un cajón bajo llave desde que me enteré de eso.

Nashira se mordió el labio y arrugó la frente.

—Pero explícame entonces ¿por qué K.T.?

—No quise poner mi nombre porque no tenía buena reputación y nadie querría comprar mi historia así que puse las iniciales de mi padre: Kitayaka Tamashi.

Kakashi asintió comprendiéndolo.

—¿Y ahora por qué has puesto H.N.?

Ella sonrió con malicia y también se recargó en el respaldo, luego miró hacia el cielo.

—Porque puedo ver el futuro.

—¿El futuro? —Kakashi alzó una ceja.

—Sí. Y mi futuro me dice que pronto me llamaré Hatake Nashira.

Kakashi estaba pasmado viéndola sonreír. Sin que ella pudiera predecir ese futuro, él la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo a su pecho en un cálido y amoroso abrazo. El rostro de Nashira estaba muy cerca del cuello de Kakashi y podía oler la fragancia de vainilla que tanto amaba.

—Gracias por ser grosera conmigo ese día y hacer que la señora del mercado te despidiera.

Ella rió.

—Gracias por ver mis melones y decir que era los mejores.

—Sabes que yo hablaba de la fruta.

—¿Y quién ha dicho lo contrario?

Kakashi se puso rojo, había caído otra vez en una broma llena de albur. El abrazo terminó pero siguieron muy de cerca y Nashira le depositó un beso en la tela que cubría su mejilla.

—¿Deberíamos invitar a Brujaru a nuestra boda?

—La lista de invitados la discutiremos después, por ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en nuestra relación y en llenar ese estómago tuyo que está haciendo ruido.

Kakashi se levantó de la banca y le tendió una mano para que ella también se pusiera de pie.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A ese restaurante de BBQ.

—Pero Kakashi... Luego no me va a quedar el vestido.

Kakashi le dedicó una mirada de reproche por hacerle recordar a Kazumi. Nashira se aguantó la risa y luego lo tomó de la mano.

—De acuerdo su Majestad, usted gana. Vamos a comer hasta salir rodando.

—Nashira.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por el pastel.

—¿Cuál pastel?

Kakashi empezó a caminar y ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, pues iban estrechando sus manos.

—¿Cuál pastel, Kakashi?

—Trata de recordarlo —dijo con pereza haciendo caso omiso a sus insistencias.

—¡No me dejes con la duda! ¿De qué pastel hablas? ¡Kakashi!


	38. CEREMONIA Y LUNA DE MIEL

**Capítulo 38.-** **"Ceremonia y luna de miel"**

Era una noche tranquila en Konoha, las calles aún seguían siendo muy transitadas a esa hora y los establecimientos continuaban abarrotados de clientes. Era justamente el tipo de ambiente que todos habían anhelado después de las tragedias, era lo que mantenía en Kakashi la tranquilidad de saber que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Las risas y bromas de un grupo de shinobis inundaban todo el bar y celebraban con júbilo alzando sus vasos con sake. Era la fiesta de despedida de soltero del Sexto Hokage de Konoha y sus más allegados compañeros y amigos estaban con él para expresarle sus más profundos buenos deseos.

—¡Por fin dejarás de ser Kakashi el desabrido!

Guy le pegó un manotazo en la espalda y a Kakashi casi se le derrama el sake en la superficie de madera. Las risas de Genma y Yamato podían ser escuchadas incluso a una cuadra del lugar.

—Es sorprendente que vayas a casarte —habló Ibiki—, no te ofendas pero llegué a creer que te quedarías soltero por el resto de tu vida.

—No entiendo esa obsesión conmigo y mi soltería, ustedes también son solteros y no veo señales de que eso cambie algún día. Excepto con Yamato.

El castaño escupió el sake y luego se disculpó con el dueño del local, quien lo veía desde el otro extremo de la barra.

—La diferencia es que tú eres Kakashi Hatake —dijo Guy—, y no sueles ser un hombre que se interese por una relación romántica.

—Ah... ¿Y me vas a decir que tú sí? Guy, desde que te conozco siempre has estado enfocado en entrenar.

—También tengo un rol de padre, por si no te has dado cuenta. Lee es como mi hijo así que no, no sólo me enfoco en entrenar.

Kakashi dudó unos segundos antes de bajarse la máscara y beber de su vaso, el dueño del local abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio su rostro, incluso Genma, quien no se terminaba de acostumbrar a eso.

—Bueno, pues ahora serás un hombre casado —Ibiki le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. No tienes que sofocarte tanto con el trabajo, debes hacer feliz a tu mujer.

—En todos los sentidos, mi estimado Kakashi —completó Yamato y alzó sus cejas de forma atrevida.

—Si necesitas consejos sobre asuntos de esa índole, sabes que siempre puedes consultarme —Guy levantó su mano.

—También a mí puedes preguntarme —Genma hizo lo mismo.

—Oh, basta —Kakashi puso su vaso sobre la barra—. ¿Creen que soy un niño? Para su información yo tengo mucha experiencia y conocimientos, quizás más que ustedes.

—Leer un libro no te da práctica —dijo Ibiki y Genma soltó una carcajada. Kakashi frunció el ceño.

—No hagas corajes, sólo estamos bromeando —Guy aclaró su garganta y se concentró en observar las botellas vacías—. Entonces ¿cuándo será la boda?

—La próxima semana. Nashira ha estado ocupada estos días preparando las cosas que se necesitan para la ceremonia y yo he tenido que reorganizar mi agenda para dejar libre ese día, de hecho se le ha extendido una invitación a los kages. Son muchas cosas que se tienen que dejar listas que siento que me va a estallar la cabeza.

—No te estreses Kakashi, de eso no se trata —dijo Yamato.

Ibiki miró a todos lados como buscando algo y después volvió su vista al Hokage.

—Pensé que Iruka, Shikamaru y Sai también vendrían. O incluso Naruto, ya que fue tu alumno.

Kakashi apoyó sus codos en la superficie de la barra de madera pulida.

—Iruka estaba ocupado con cosas de la Academia, Shikamaru y Sai dijeron que no podían venir y en cuanto a Naruto... Bueno, es posible que suene ridículo pero sigo viéndolo como a ese niño que estaba a mi cargo, sería imposible para mí, invitarlo a beber alcohol.

—¿Y Sasuke? —Cuestionó Guy y Kakashi sonrió.

—Aunque lo hubiese invitado, él no habría venido de todas formas.

Los murmullos y la charla dentro del bar, continuaron un par de horas más. Kakashi moderó su consumo en el alcohol, lo único que buscaba esa noche era un poco de paz y relajación, convivir con aquellos shinobis y compartir más que tristes momentos.

En su camino a casa, Kakashi observó el cielo estrellado y pensó que hubiera sido bueno tener un familiar que pudiera acompañarlo en su boda, de preferencia su madre o su padre, aunque a esas alturas de la vida, sólo le bastaba con mirar de frente al futuro y no lamentarse por las irremediables pérdidas.

—Rin, Obito... ¿Me están observando también?

(...)

Los días siguieron su curso normal. Con el pasar de éstos, Kakashi recibió notificación de los kages respecto a la invitación a su boda y sorprendentemente todos habían aceptado. Kakashi y Nashira no querían una ceremonia demasiado ostentosa, pero incluso así, sólo por el hecho de que Kakashi era líder de Konoha, las cosas no podían ser menos llamativas y poco a poco el pueblo se fue enterando que su Hokage estaba a punto de ser un hombre casado. Esta noticia provocó alegría pero también le rompió el corazón a unas cuantas jovencitas.

Keito se enteró al escuchar a sus compañeros hablar del tema y aún avergonzado de sí mismo, sintió tranquilidad de saber que Nashira había encontrado un mejor amor.

Kakashi se dispuso a visitar a su prometida pero se sorprendió cuando la tía Madoka le impidió verla. Parado frente a la puerta con sus ojos bien abiertos, el Hokage veía a la anciana quien muy apenada hizo una reverencia.

—¿Po-por qué? ¿Le pasó algo a Nashira? ¡No me diga que se fue otra vez!

El corazón de Kakashi empezó a martillar con abrumadora fuerza, temeroso de que todo hubiera sido una ilusión.

—No, no, ella no se ha ido a ninguna parte. Pero según nuestras costumbres, el novio no puede ver a la novia tres días antes de la ceremonia.

—¡¿Eh?! —Kakashi arrugó la frente haciendo una mueca de decepción— No es necesario seguir al pie de la letra las reglas, no va a pasar nada.

—Yo lo entiendo perfectamente, y créame que Nashira también está poniendo mucho esfuerzo en esto. Pero ella de pronto ha querido obedecer los mandados del Santo Monje, al menos para la ceremonia, por favor le ruego que nos disculpe.

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza y suspiró.

—De acuerdo, entonces así será. La aldea del Valle Rocoso tiene tradiciones y costumbres muy diferentes a Konoha.

—¡Ah! Casi lo olvido.

La anciana entró de lleno a la sala y volvió con una caja de cartón.

—Tenga esto, mi sobrina me pidió que se lo entregue. Es el traje que usted usará, lo terminó antier y es mejor que se lo pruebe para saber si le quedará bien.

Kakashi tomó la caja.

—Sabe que yo uso esta máscara y me preguntaba si eso no será un inconveniente.

—Para nada, eso no afecta. Usted puede usarla si eso lo hace sentir cómodo.

—Bien... Entonces supongo que me retiro. Por favor no olvide decirle a Nashira que la ceremonia es el sábado al medio día en el jardín de Konoha.

La anciana asintió y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Nos veremos ese día, Sexto.

Kakashi no dijo más y se fue a su casa. No esperó mucho tiempo y al llegar se probó el atuendo para ver si podría colocárselo de manera correcta pero comenzó a estresarse cuando vio que le era imposible. Miró las prendas con angustia y su cabeza maquinaba la forma de salir de aquel problema.

—Necesito a alguien que sepa colocar esto, ¿qué debería hacer? ¿A quién le pido ayuda? Sólo Naruto se ha casado con un traje parecido a éste, pero dudo que él sepa colocarlo bien. Quizás si le pregunto a... No —negó con su cabeza—, eso jamás. Bueno, entonces...

Una hora había pasado y Kakashi seguía en el piso frente al espejo pensando en alguien que pudiera ayudarle a ponerse el traje para la ceremonia sin que se burlara de él. Luego de meditarlo y meditarlo, decidió salir de dudas e ir a preguntar directamente.

(...)

Los infernales tres días que fueron un martirio para Kakashi, por fin habían concluido y el tan esperado día de la boda había llegado.

El jardín de Konoha estaba llenándose de invitados y las hermosas decoraciones que estuvieron a cargo de Ino y su familia, eran la sensación. Hinata y Hanabi se ofrecieron para elaborar bellos postres para la mesa de los novios, mientras Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke estaban en una habitación del edificio intentando vestir a Kakashi.

—¡Suma la panza, sensei! —Decía Sakura, quien le rodeaba el haori con la cinta púrpura, Kakashi se lamentaba en su interior por haberles pedido ayuda.

—No estoy gordo, Sakura.

—Estira más la cinta —dijo Sasuke, quien tenía cargada a Sarada y sólo se dignaba a observar desde una esquina.

—No estoy segura de que así sea la forma correcta, ¿tú qué piensas, Naruto?

El rubio se sobó el mentón y achicó los ojos, veía muy de cerca la ropa de su ex maestro. Kakashi casi empezaba a sudar.

—Este traje es muy distinto al que yo usé en mi boda, pensé que sería más fácil de colocar.

—La tira púrpura no sé cómo cerrarla, ni sé para qué es este aro ¿por qué no le pidió ayuda a Nashira? —Preguntó Sakura.

—Porque tenía prohibido verla de acuerdo a su tradición religiosa, pensé que ustedes sabrían hacer esto ¿qué debo hacer? Ya casi empieza la ceremonia.

—Si me lo permiten, yo puedo ayudar.

La voz masculina que provino desde la puerta, llamó la atención de todos los presentes en la habitación. Un hombre de traje negro y anteojos estaba allí mirándolos a través del cristal con sus ojos verdes.

—Señor Renji —pronunció Kakashi.

—¿Renji? —Naruto volteó.

—Es amigo de Nashira.

—Entonces ¿puedo? —Movió su mano señalando el obi.

—Si usted sabe atarlo, entonces no veo el problema —Kakashi respondió. Sakura y Naruto se apartaron para observar.

—Los obi para la vestimenta del novio, son diferentes en la aldea del Valle Rocoso —explicaba mientras pasaba un extremo de la tela por el aro de metal.

—Bueno, admito que soy ignorante en estas cosas, me da cierta vergüenza no conocer mucho de esta aldea a pesar de que voy a casarme con una mujer que es originaria de allí.

—En realidad no todos saben atar el obi de aro, esto lo aprendí de joven cuando mi profesor se casó. Creí que nunca lo pondría en práctica.

Todos observaban con cuidado la manera en que Renji terminaba de atar el lazo. Finalmente acomodó el cinturón y el haori.

—Listo, ya quedó.

Una ovación y aplausos se oyeron detrás, Renji y Kakashi miraron a Sakura y Naruto emocionados, y Sarada comenzó a imitarlos al ver que estaban aplaudiendo.

—¡Sensei, se mira genial! —Dijo la pelirrosa.

—Es cierto, de verdad parece otro, si no fuera por la máscara creería que se trata de un actor de películas.

—Muy gracioso Naruto —Kakashi se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado —dijo Renji—. Estaremos esperándolo. No olvide que usted debe ir a recoger a Nashira, ella debe estar en el primer piso.

Kakashi arqueó las cejas con preocupación.

—¿Qué? Nadie me explicó nada ¿hay más cosas que debo hacer?

—Simplemente ustedes deben salir juntos al patio, la ceremonia es muy sencilla, el reverendo encargado de llevar la ceremonia será quien les guíe los pasos a seguir. Incluso puedo asegurar que Shirita no sabe lo que debe hacer, y posiblemente esté igual de nerviosa que usted.

—Con que es eso.

—Vamos Kakashi sensei, que no decaiga ese ánimo —Sakura le dio palmaditas en el hombro—. Es el día de su boda, tiene que sonreír.

—Aunque con esa máscara no podemos ver su sonrisa. ¿Cómo va a besar a la novia si no se la quita? —Naruto se puso las manos en las caderas.

—No creo que haya tal cosa como un beso público —dijo Renji—. La ceremonia no lo pide.

—Oh, rayos. Yo quería ver algo de romanticismo —dijo Sakura con decepción.

—Lo único que hará falta es un familiar —la repentina frase de Renji hizo que todos le prestaran atención, y sus rostros dejaron de estar relajados para tensarse—. Quiero decir, alguien que acompañe al novio cuando intercambie votos matrimoniales. Normalmente es la madre del novio y el padre de la novia, pero puede ser cualquier familiar. En el caso de Nashira, ella tiene solamente a su tía.

—¿Y si no tengo familia? —Kakashi lo miró con angustia y Renji se sintió mal por haber provocado esa situación.

—No creo que importe mucho, puede ser cualquiera que usted desee.

—Nosotros lo haremos.

Kakashi se sorprendió mucho cuando oyó la voz de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto también miraron hacia él.

—Somos tus ex alumnos, si no tienes familia creo que podemos hacerlo, al menos por esta ocasión.

—Sasuke... ¡Sí! ¡Sasuke tiene razón! Nosotros estaremos en representación de su familia —dijo Sakura muy animada.

—¡Sí, estoy de acuerdo, _dattebayo_!

—Chicos —Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara y de un momento a otro estiró sus brazos para rodear a sus tres ex alumnos, incluyendo a la pequeña Sarada que Sasuke cargaba—... ¡Los quiero mucho!

—¡Oiga Kakashi sensei me despeina, _'ttebayo_!

(...)

Al momento que Kakashi vio a Nashira vistiendo la ropa tradicional de novia, sus ojos brillaron por lo radiante que ella lucía. Su _uchikake_ era blanco y largo con bordes dorados, el obi de su traje era de la misma tela que el que usaba Kakashi, la diferencia radicaba en que el aro era más amplio. Su cabello estaba recogido y adornado con _kanzashi_ muy elegantes; sólo dos mechones caían por cada lado de su rostro. El maquillaje de sus ojos resaltaba el color violeta de sus iris y sus labios tenían un ligero color rojizo.

Kakashi seguía impresionado mirándola, ella lo observó de pies a cabeza y sonrió con satisfacción.

—Sí, justo así me imaginé a mi esposo.

El peliplata se sonrojó y quiso ocultarlo sobándose el puente de la nariz. Nashira caminó hacia él y levantó su mano derecha mostrando su dorso; Kakashi entendió el mensaje y la tomó con delicadeza.

Cada paso que daban tomados de la mano, ocasionaba un cosquilleo interno en el Hokage pero esta vez su corazón se sentía ligero y su alma, llena de felicidad.

Cuando los invitados vieron a los novios comenzaron a ovacionar emocionados, la Mizukage Mei sonrió con aprobación y un poco de asombro de ver al popular ninja que solía ser conocido como frío y sanguinario, pero que en ese momento estaba vestido con un traje de novio y tomando de la mano a una bella mujer.

Una rubia mujer se situó a su costado mientras sostenía una copa con vino blanco y veía a la pareja.

—¿Quién lo diría? Kakashi Hatake se casa.

Mei miró de reojo a la mujer a su lado y se echó el cabello hacia atrás proyectando un aire de arrogancia.

—Bueno, era de esperarse, la última vez tuvo varias candidatas tras él.

Tsunade soltó una risita y luego miró a la Mizukage.

—Al final, Kakashi siempre hace lo que quiere. Míralo, se quedó con su ex asistente.

—Los hombres son incomprensibles. Pero en fin, tengo que admitir que se miran bien juntos.

Kakashi y Nashira se pusieron de rodillas sobre dos cojines y el reverendo inició la ceremonia. La tía Madoka estaba detrás de su sobrina, mientras que el antiguo equipo siete respaldaba a su sensei.

Naruto miró con orgullo la espalda de su maestro y sus ojos azules brillaron conmovidos por la escena. Sakura llevó una mano a su pecho y sonrió sutilmente ante ese sentimiento de alegría que le causaba ver a Kakashi junto a la mujer que él amaba. Sasuke tenía un semblante de tranquilidad y aunque no expresó su sentir, deseaba que la pareja alcanzara y mantuviera esa felicidad que tanto habían necesitado.

El anciano reverendo dio un discurso corto y posteriormente inició con el rito espiritual. Kakashi tomó la sortija de oro que estaba sobre un platito y la colocó cuidadosamente en el dedo anular de Nashira, luego la miró y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle. La mujer hizo la misma acción con el Hokage.

El anciano rezó en un idioma incomprensible al tiempo que vertía vino de arroz en dos platitos blancos de cerámica.

—Por favor, beban el agua sagrada.

Nashira hizo un sonido extraño, el reverendo la miró y ella tosió queriendo ocultar que estaba soportando la risa. Kakashi curvó sus labios y sonrió antes de bajarse la máscara. Ya sospechaba lo que Nashira había pensado:

 _«No me estoy embriagando con alcohol, esto es agua sagrada»_

Todos estaban a la expectativa de ver el rostro de su líder pero entonces, Sasuke se atravesó de modo que Kakashi pudiera revelar su rostro para beber el contenido del recipiente sin que nadie más pudiese verlo. Quejidos de decepción se escucharon, el reverendo les ordenó guardar silencio y Sakura apretó los labios para no reír.

—Dos almas que se unen bajo los estatutos religiosos sagrados e inquebrantables, el Santo Monje les guíe siempre por el buen camino que todo matrimonio debe seguir —dijo el reverendo y la tía Madoka asintió con su cabeza—. Por favor, los familiares pasen al acto de la entrega formal de sus seres amados.

La anciana tomó la mano de Kakashi y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Con mi alma llena de júbilo quiero desearles un matrimonio muy feliz. Por favor, cuide bien de mi sobrina, téngale mucha paciencia y ámela con todo su ser.

—Así lo haré.

Naruto se limpió una lágrima. Sakura avanzó hasta Nashira y tomó sus manos, luego Naruto puso la suya también y Sasuke dudó unos segundos antes de unirse. Sarada estaba en los brazos de Ino y observaba atenta a lo que sus padres hacían.

—Nashira, te confiamos a nuestro sensei y Hokage. Y deseamos que sean muy felices en esta nueva etapa de sus vidas —expresó Sakura, Nashira movió su cabeza aceptando sus palabras.

—Señorita Nashira, es mejor que sea muy sutil con Kakashi sensei, él a veces puede ser raro y decir cosas desagradables, incluso es capaz de sacarla de quicio pero es un buen tipo, _dattebayo!_

Se oyeron risas al fondo y Kakashi rodó los ojos, Nashira le mostró sus blancos dientes a Naruto cuando sonrió ampliamente por aquellas palabras.

—Voy a dar lo mejor de mí.

La presión fue hacia Sasuke, quien no había dado sus buenos deseos y las miradas habían caído sobre él. Sakura le hizo muecas para que dijera algo, él arrugó la frente y se arrepintió de ofrecerse a participar. Con resignación abrió su boca y habló.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias, Sasuke.

El reverendo indicó a los novios que se tomaran de las manos y se miraran fijamente, luego agitó sobre sus cabezas un ramo sagrado mientras pronunciaba una oración al Santo Monje. Al finalizar, dio las palabras para terminar la ceremonia.

—Que el cielo y la tierra sean testigos del fruto de su amor y su futuro en unión sea próspero cada día. El Santo Monje de la Montaña del Valle Rocoso guíe sus pasos. Felicidades por este comienzo.

Los presentes aplaudieron y entonces Kakashi ayudó a Nashira a ponerse de pie. A pesar de que no hubo un beso, el abrazo fue la muestra de cómo sellaron su juramento.

Luego del acto religioso, comenzó la fiesta y se sirvió el banquete. Kakashi y Nashira se sentaron frente a una mesa y desde allí recibieron a quienes se acercaban a felicitarlos. Gaara fue uno de los primeros acompañado de Kankuro.

—Ah, ¿recuerdas cuando me diste esa noticia espantosa de que querían conseguirme una esposa? —Dijo Kakashi y Gaara afirmó.

—Pero me da gusto ver que se ha casado con una mujer que usted ama y no por obra de una imposición.

Nashira miraba al pelirrojo y su hermano sin comprender bien quiénes eran; pronto Kakashi se dio cuenta de su confusión.

—Ah, te presento al Kazekage Gaara y él es su hermano Kankuro. Ya debes saber que son del País del Viento.

Nashira estiró su mano para saludar.

—Mucho gusto, Nashira Kita...

Cortó su frase antes de continuar, su mano seguía sobre la de Gaara y los tres shinobis la observaban.

—Nashira Hatake —contestó. Kakashi la miró con ternura al caer en la cuenta de que a partir de ese día, no sería más un hombre sin familia.

—El placer es nuestro —respondió Gaara.

—Ah, con que allí están.

Una mujer rubia elegantemente vestida, se acercó a los novios y los dos shinobis del país del Viento. En sus brazos cargaba a un niño de melena oscura y ojos dormilones.

—Temari, no te había visto desde que llegué —habló Kankuro—. Hola Shikadai, cuánto has crecido —le sobó la cabeza al niño.

—Estuve ocupada, Shikamaru no puede hacer nada por sí solo.

—¿Es usted la esposa de Shikamaru? —Preguntó Nashira.

—¿No lo parece, verdad? —Sonrió con orgullo. Nashira vio al niño en sus brazos y sonrió al notar el aterrador parecido que tenía con el consejero del Hokage.

Todos los invitados disfrutaban de la celebración, Kakashi y Nashira recibieron un sinfín de felicitaciones y regalos. La tía Madoka había llorado mucho por la emoción y Rock Lee le ofreció un pañuelo al recordar a su sensei en sus momentos más intensos.

Luego de agarrar valor tras la motivación de sus compañeros, Yamato preguntó a Chiharu si podía bailar con ella, la mujer tímidamente aceptó su ofrecimiento y la pareja no pasó desapercibida.

Los niños jugaban emocionados por todo el jardín, entre ellos había uno en especial que cuando vio el momento oportuno, se acercó al nuevo matrimonio y de su pantalón sacó un sobre.

—Señorita Nashira, señor Hokage, muchas felicidades.

Ella y Kakashi voltearon a verlo y por un segundo, Nashira pensó que Keito también estaba allí. Sus ojos miraron alrededor para luego volver al pequeño.

—Kuroyi, ¿viniste solo?

—No, el director Iruka me trajo —sonrió dulcemente—. Pero quería decirle que se ve muy bonita.

Ella puso su mano sobre la melena del niño y luego lo abrazó.

—Gracias, Kuroyi.

—Quería comprarles un regalo pero aún no tengo dinero.

—Está bien, no tienes que darnos nada —dijo Kakashi—. Aunque podrías...

—¡Kakashi! —Nashira lo miró asustada pensando que él realmente pediría un obsequio al menor.

—Podrías convertirte en un buen ninja —dijo el Hokage—. Uno del que podamos sentirnos orgullosos ¿verdad?

Nashira estuvo de acuerdo.

—Prometo que lo seré —el niño levantó el sobre a la altura de su cara—. Esto es de parte de mi papá, me pidió que se los entregara.

Nashira y Kakashi se miraron, luego ella tragó saliva y lentamente levantó sus manos antes de tomar el sobre. Levantó la pestaña y sacó una tarjeta; Kakashi estiró el cuello para leer junto con Nashira el contenido, mas no había mucho texto, sólo un par de líneas escritas con tinta negra.

 _«Nashira, Sexto Hokage._

 _Deseo sinceramente que sus vidas resplandezcan con el amor y que la vida les conceda la alegría que se merecen. ¡Felicidades!_

 _Keito Kurosawa.»_

El pulgar de Nashira rozó levemente el borde de la tarjeta, pero tan diminuta acción no pasó desapercibida para Kakashi. Sus ojos dejaron de ver la tarjeta para mirar el cuello de Nashira; ella volvió a guardar la nota en el sobre y miró a Kuroyi.

—Dile a tu papá, que el Hokage y yo agradecemos sus buenos deseos y esperamos que éstos se multipliquen para su familia.

El niño miró con ojos brillantes el rostro de Nashira y tras una bella sonrisa, aceptó moviendo su cabeza. Kakashi puso su mano sobre el dorso de la mano derecha de su mujer, y cuando el niño se marchó a jugar lejos de ellos, decidió hablar con su habitual calma.

—¿Sabes que para nuestra luna de miel unos colegas nos han regalado unas vacaciones en un hotel con aguas termales?

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Luna de miel?

—¿Qué te sorprende? Creí que te gustaría la idea.

—No es que no me guste, es que pensé que estarías tan ocupado trabajando que no aceptarías algo como unas vacaciones.

Kakashi acarició sus dedos.

—Necesito un descanso y qué mejor que pasar el tiempo con mi esposa. Además, tú y yo estamos faltos de privacidad ¿no lo crees?

Nashira se estremeció y apartó su mano para tomar una copa.

—Señor Hokage, es usted un sucio pervertido.

—No puedes afirmar algo sin antes probarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Kakashi se sirvió champán y observó detenidamente el líquido burbujeante dentro del cristal.

—Ya sabes... Hasta que no estés en mis brazos no puedes hablar de mi forma de ser.

El sonrojo era evidente en las mejillas de la novia, y eso fue una victoria silenciosa para Kakashi.

El resto de la fiesta avanzó de modo pacífico y llegada la noche, los invitados empezaron a retirarse.

La tía Madoka ayudaba a Nashira a quitarse el traje mientras ella se veía en el espejo y recordaba las palabras de su ahora esposo, quien le dijo que irían de luna de miel tan pronto como llegara la mañana. Kakashi se encargó de acomodar sus horarios y actividades para poder tener una semana libre; Nashira estaba poniéndose nerviosa con sólo pensarlo.

—Puedo decir que mi misión en este mundo ha concluido —la voz de su tía la hizo volver en sí y la miró por el espejo—. Tu padre siempre me pidió que cuidara de ti.

—Tía, aún si me hubiera quedado soltera para el resto de mi vida, no tenías de qué preocuparte. Soy una mujer fuerte ¿no?

—Es cierto. Pero no te niego que me siento más tranquila de saber que el día que yo no esté aquí, tú tendrás a tu lado a alguien que te ama.

—No hables de cosas trágicas, me pones de nervios. Necesito estar relajada y no perder la compostura.

Nashira se puso un pantalón y la anciana se le quedó mirando directamente a la parte baja de su cuerpo. Tal observación fue demasiado intensa al punto de que la mujer de cabello azul se intimidó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo?

—¿Por qué usas esas bragas tan feas?

—¡Tía! —Con apuro se subió el resto de la prenda y la abotonó— Son cómodas.

—Niña, si vas a tener tu primera noche de casada al menos intenta usar algo más sensual.

El rostro de Nashira se puso colorado y con horror miró a la anciana, se cubrió la cara y se dio la media vuelta para darle la espalda. Había olvidado eso, no le prestó la atención debida a muchas cosas referentes a una vida matrimonial y recordó las veces que Kakashi se burló de sus bragas con frutas y estrellas.

—Bu-bueno... No es como que Kakashi se vaya a poner algo sexy para mí ¿sabes? —se agachó para ponerse los zapatos.

—Él no necesita ponerse nada, él ya es sexy.

Nashira se preguntó si era normal que una anciana como su tía, dijera tales cosas pero desde que tenía uso de razón, la mujer siempre había sido así.

(...)

Nashira miraba a todos lados y aunque ya había estado allí en varias ocasiones, la forma en que miraba aquel lugar era distinto. Su mano acarició el borde del sofá y sus pies prestaron atención a la textura de la alfombra. Kakashi continuaba mirándola en su momento de adaptación y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió ante la tierna y dulce imagen que proyectaba en la sala de su casa.

—¿Estás bien? Pareciera que no conoces este lugar.

—Estoy algo incrédula, puede sonar patético pero siento que no será tan sencillo adaptarme a un nuevo hogar.

—Bueno, después de todo ésta también es tu casa así que si consideras que debemos cambiar algo de ella, sólo tienes que decirlo. La pintura, las cortinas, los muebles, lo que sea que quieras.

Nashira miró hacia el pasillo recordando el camino hacia la habitación de Kakashi y sin que pudiera decir algo, él ya sabía lo que surgía en su mente.

—Y sí, por allá está nuestra habitación.

—Dios, Kakashi ¿por qué eres así?

Él rió cuando la vio tan avergonzada y se dirigió a ella para pasarle un brazo por la cintura. Nashira dio un respingo cuando sintió su tacto y evitó a toda costa mirarlo a la cara. Sólo podía pensar en sus bragas de piñas.

—Estás muy asustadiza hoy ¿no? ¿Te sientes mal?

—N-no. Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

—Hmm... Con que es eso. Bueno, ¿por qué no tomamos un baño y después vamos a dormir? Nos tenemos que levantar temprano para ir a nuestro próximo destino.

La cara de Nashira estaba ardiendo.

—Un... baño —musitó y sus ojos estaban perdidos en el vacío.

—¿Vamos?

—¡No, no, no! —Retrocedió unos pasos y luego quiso arreglar su extraño comportamiento, sonrió nerviosa y movió su mano en el aire—. ¿Qué te parece si primero me baño yo? Tengo un montón de maquillaje que debo remover.

Kakashi arqueó una ceja.

—Está bien.

Nashira estaba sentada sobre la cama mordiéndose el pulgar y sintiendo su corazón latir con abrumadora intensidad. El chorro de la regadera se había dejado de escuchar y en cualquier momento Kakashi saldría para ir a la habitación.

—El dijo que dormiremos, él lo dijo. No debo estar asustada, él no es ese tipo de persona —mascullaba en repetidas ocasiones para creer en ello—. ¿Por qué no hice abdominales mientras estuve lejos?

Se lamentó y apretó los puños. La puerta se abrió y miró a Kakashi entrar, él estaba de lo más tranquilo y hasta alcanzó a ver que bostezaba mientras se quitaba la toalla del cuello.

—Sigues despierta, pensé que estarías en el quinto sueño.

—Ya estaba por dormirme pero quería asegurarme de que no resbalaras en el baño —mintió y se acomodó sobre el colchón para cubrirse con la sábana.

—Por eso es bueno que compartamos la ducha —dijo Kakashi al mismo tiempo que se echaba una crema en los brazos.

—No tenía idea de que eras ese tipo de hombre.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—De los que cuidan su aspecto. Eso explica por qué nunca hueles mal.

Kakashi tapó el bote de la crema y enseguida sacó una mochila donde lo guardó.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Para qué es esa mochila?

—Es mi equipaje, ¿recuerdas que mañana iremos de luna de miel?

—¡No preparé nada! —Nashira se enderezó de golpe— ¿Qué debería hacer? Ni siquiera tengo ropa bonita, ¡ni una mochila para guardar las cosas!

—No te estreses tanto, estoy seguro que con unos tres cambios de ropa será suficiente. Las yukatas del hotel servirán de mucho. Ahora, vamos a dormir.

Apagó la luz de la habitación y se subió a la cama soltando un jadeo de relajación. Nashira volvió a recostarse.

Durante unos minutos, no hubo más que silencio pero la mente de Nashira como la de Kakashi, estaban siendo demasiado ruidosas.

—Kakashi...

—¿Hmm?

—¿Aún conservas el libro que escribí hace muchos años?

Él se giró para ver lo poco que la luz nocturna le permitía apreciar de la figura de su esposa.

—Sí. Está en un cajón.

—Sé que pagaste por él pero ¿sería mucho pedir que lo tires?

—¿Lo odias?

—No necesito recuerdos de un amor fallido. Es una historia demasiado absurda y distorsionada de la realidad.

Kakashi inconscientemente pensó en algunos fragmentos eróticos que contenía la historia.

—Escribiste mucho sobre la intimidad de los protagonistas, ¿es ridículo que me sienta celoso?

—Nada de eso sucedió realmente. Yo estaba enamorada y aunque también me encontraba emocionalmente herida, había considerado esa parte en mi supuesta relación. Pero no me había dado cuenta que se debía a las insistencias de Keito por tener intimidad que yo comencé a imaginar situaciones de esa índole. Pero al final, nunca acepté.

Kakashi continuó observándola.

—No quiero incomodarte con mis preguntas —dijo él—, pero... ¿Te causa repugnancia que yo te toque?

—No realmente, y aunque suene ilógico viniendo de alguien como yo que ama la lectura erótica, la verdad es que estoy asustada.

Kakashi estiró su brazo y la rodeó para pegarla a su cuerpo.

—No tiembles. No intentaré nada, sólo quería abrazarte.

—¿Crees que yo quiero temblar? —Ella se estremeció— Odio esta parte de mí.

—Todos tenemos puntos débiles.

Nashira levantó el rostro y su frente quedó a la altura de la barbilla de Kakashi.

—¿Tú tienes puntos débiles?

—Quién sabe —contestó con un tono burlón—. ¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?

—Demonios Kakashi, ¿ves cómo sí eres un pervertido? Es normal que esté asustada.

Él rió y se aferró más al cuerpo de su amada, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. Nashira permaneció despierta un poco más para pensar en su nueva vida junto al _idiota_ que le ofreció trabajo de asistente cuando quedó desempleada por su culpa.

El día llegó y luego de una ajetreada mañana preparando el equipaje, por fin Kakashi y Nashira llegaron al lugar donde les esperaba una semana de vacaciones juntos. El hotel tenía una vista rústica y tradicional pero era un hermoso diseño tomando en cuenta que era un sitio de buen prestigio.

Una de las empleadas los llevó hasta su habitación y Nashira seguía asombrada mirando a su alrededor las decoraciones del edificio. Las puertas eran corredizas, el piso de la pieza era de tatami y una elegante mesita negra estaba en el centro de la habitación. Un gran ventanal daba una espectacular vista al paisaje natural y verdoso de los días de primavera.

—¡Qué bonito es este lugar! —Dijo Nashira con emoción y caminó hacia la ventana para observar los alrededores.

—Lo es. ¿Alguna vez has estado en aguas termales?

—No.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

Nashira volteó.

—De verdad.

—Esto es repentino —Kakashi se rascó la cabeza—. Bueno, supongo que no te resultará incómodo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De nada. Ahora, deberíamos ponernos la yukata —se dirigió a un armario y abrió la puerta encontrando así las prendas colgadas—. Aquí están.

—Kakashi puede que esto suene mal pero ¿qué tiene de divertido un onsen a parte del agua caliente?

—Hay algunas atracciones alrededor del hotel, podemos ir a visitarlas después. Lo importante es relajarnos después de estos días tan pesados. Toma, póntelo.

Nashira tomó la yukata y contempló el estampado azul.

—¿Qué haremos?

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, no pude comer nada gracias a tus "apúrate".

Kakashi arrugó la frente.

—Lamento eso, soy un poco rudo cuando me veo presionado. Entonces vamos al restaurante del hotel, comemos algo, visitamos las tiendas de los alrededores, después volvemos a la habitación para descansar y para finalizar, vamos a las aguas termales.

—¿Cuándo hiciste ese itinerario?

—Lo acabo de hacer. Anda, ponte la yukata.

El restaurante era tranquilo y sólo murmullos podían oírse ambientando el lugar. En su mayoría los huéspedes eran parejas y cada quien parecía estar en lo suyo. Kakashi estaba sentado dándole la espalda al resto de las personas y sólo Nashira podía ver su rostro descubierto.

—Hace mucho que no probaba algo tan delicioso.

—Sabes que no sé cocinar, no piensas reprenderme por eso ¿verdad?

—Ya te dije que no. Pero si quieres, podría enseñarte.

—Siempre y cuando no te portes todo grosero y altanero.

Nashira detectó repentinamente a una joven mujer que los estaba viendo, luego, apartó la vista y volvió a su conversación con el hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella.

—Qué tipa tan rara.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Preguntó Kakashi.

—No, no me hagas caso. Ah ¿esto de aquí es pulpo?

Por más que quiso creer que todo era producto de su imaginación, Nashira notó que estaban siendo observados hasta que se dio cuenta que la mujer no le prestaba demasiada atención a ella sino que su interés radicaba en Kakashi.

El día transcurrió rápido y pronto anocheció. Kakashi tomó una toalla grande para ir a lavarse antes de entrar al onsen. Nashira lo veía muy contento y relajado mientras tarareaba alguna melodía.

—¿No irás?

—¿A dónde?

—A lavarte. La sección de mujeres está del lado izquierdo. Vi el cartel hace rato.

—Un momento... ¿Dices que cada quien irá por su lado?

Kakashi asintió.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Vas, te quitas la ropa, te lavas el cuerpo perfectamente y después entras al agua caliente.

Nashira parpadeó.

—¿Y ya?

—Sí, es fácil ¿no?

—¿Y eso es divertido?

Kakashi entendió la anterior pregunta de su esposa y comprendió que le parecía poco atractiva la idea de meterse al agua.

—Créeme que después de relajarte un rato en el onsen, saldrás como nueva.

Nashira tomó una toalla aún sin estar segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Caminaron juntos un tramo y en un pasillo se separaron para cada uno ir a su respectiva sección. Tras la tela que cubría la entrada estaban los casilleros y cestos para guardar las pertenencias. Nashira entró y se sorprendió de ver a tantas mujeres que estaban desnudándose, inevitablemente se apenó y apartó la vista para caminar hacia una esquina.

Algunas mujeres hablaban entre sí y parecía no importarles verse desnudas, eso para Nashira era increíble y sus manos seguían aferrándose al nudo de su yukata. No tenía idea de que debía quitarse toda la ropa frente a tantas mujeres y después lavarse junto a ellas para compartir las aguas termales.

—Esto es horrible —pensó y comenzó a temblar de nervios.

De reojo miró entrar a la mujer que observó a Kakashi durante la comida en el restaurante. Su cabello largo y negro la hicieron recordar a Kazumi, y su aire de grandeza la estaba sofocando. La joven no dudó en quitarse la yukata y después su sujetador, Nashira miró a otra parte aún sosteniendo el nudo de su prenda.

—No puedo hacer esto, es tan vergonzoso.

—Oye —miró hacia un lado y se sorprendió cuando observó a la chica sin nada de ropa, inconscientemente se comparó con ella—. ¿Me pasas el shampoo?

El bote estaba sobre el casillero, Nashira estiró la mano para alcanzarlo y luego se lo entregó. La joven mujer le echó un vistazo de pies a cabeza examinándola descaradamente y dándose cuenta del gran pudor que cargaba Nashira.

—Gracias —le contestó con una sonrisa poco sincera para después dirigirse a las regaderas.

—Odio este lugar.

Nashira desistió y salió de allí, caminó hacia su habitación y al entrar se tiró sobre el futón a esperar a que Kakashi volviera pero sin quererlo, se quedó dormida y no despertó sino hasta la mañana siguiente. Giró sobre la colcha y percibió que Kakashi no estaba, su futón seguía perfectamente acomodado, como si jamás se hubiese acostado.

Miró el reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana. El día estaba nublado y las luces de la habitación seguían apagadas. Se rascó la cabeza y después bostezó preguntándose en dónde estaba Kakashi.

Pronto salió de dudas cuando miró un recado sobre la mesita.

 _«Fui al restaurante»_

Nashira bufó y volteó hacia el espejo donde su melena alborotada era perfectamente visible.

—Claro, deja sola a tu esposa.

Hizo lo propio para verse presentable y se dirigió a esa sección del hotel. Buscó alrededor hasta que localizó a su marido pero su pie se detuvo cuando vio la presencia de una fémina que se había sentado frente a él. La mujer era la misma de la noche anterior y estaba muy sonriente platicando con Kakashi quien afortunadamente usaba su máscara a la mitad de la cara.

Dudó unos momentos antes de caminar hacia ellos pero al final lo hizo y se mostró segura de sí misma para presentarse sin mostrar sus celos. Carraspeó atrayendo la atención de ambos y sonrió con altanería.

—Buenos días —saludó.

—Ah, por fin te despertaste —dijo Kakashi.

—Sí, mi amor —enfatizó y luego posó su vista en la joven—. Ah, es usted la mujer que vi anoche en el onsen.

—¡Oh! Es cierto —habló la morena—. Y usted es la que me pasó el shampoo.

Kakashi las miraba a ambas.

—¿Se conocen?

—No, sólo nos vimos por casualidad cuando estábamos en la sección de mujeres.

—Es una lástima que usted no se haya animado a entrar al agua, se veía demasiado asustada ¿se sentía mal?

El tono con que lo dijo, más la mueca fingiendo preocupación, añadiéndole que la había dejado en ridículo frente a Kakashi, era todo lo que Nashira necesitaba para mirar a una gemela de Kazumi.

—¿No entraste al onsen?

Nashira miró a Kakashi y no pudo sonreír por más que quiso.

—Recordé que tenía algo que hacer—luego volvió a dirigirse a la mujer—. Disculpa, ¿conoces a mi marido?

—Ah, me parecía que lo había visto antes y luego confirmé que se trata del Sexto Hokage, estaba tan emocionada que quise saludarlo pero no tenía idea de que era un hombre casado ¿le molesta?

Nashira quiso creer que estaba exagerando las cosas por culpa de sus celos y para evitar seguir condenando a la muchacha, respiró hondo y se sentó junto a su esposo.

—En realidad sólo pensé que ustedes se conocían.

—Bueno, lamentablemente no es así pero dicen que las oportunidades aparecen una sola vez en la vida y no quería desaprovechar ésta.

Todo iba bien para Nashira, podía estar tranquila pensando que la joven sólo era una admiradora de Kakashi como muchas chicas de Konoha hasta que sintió algo extraño en su pierna y su sonrisa apacible desapareció para prestar atención a lo que sucedía.

No se movió, continuó sintiendo los roces sensuales de una piel cálida. Miró la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha y vio un semblante de flirteo con unos ojos cafés que veían con intensidad a Kakashi. Casi de inmediato Nashira se dio cuenta que la chica pensaba que estaba acariciando la pierna de Kakashi por debajo de la mesa, pero en su lugar estaba acariciándola a ella.

Pensó en estrategias, en muchas maneras de enfrentar esa situación y reclamarle a la muchacha de sus imprudentes acciones pero se abstuvo hasta que ella dejó su pierna en paz y se puso de pie.

—Me retiro, fue un placer platicar con usted señor Hokage —guiñó su ojo y sin voltear con Nashira, ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—Qué agradable niña.

Nashira frunció el ceño y su cara de pocos amigos se hizo evidente. Kakashi iba a bajarse la máscara para beber té pero se detuvo cuando miró la expresión en su rostro.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo?

—Me siento sucia.

—¿Por qué no tomas un baño? Además... ¿Por qué no fuiste al onsen?

—No tenía idea de que hay que compartirlo con más mujeres. Me fue imposible desnudarme ante tantos ojos, simplemente no puedo Kakashi. Yo no soy como tú.

—No pasa nada, es lo más normal del mundo.

Nashira giró su cabeza y continuó con su frente arrugada, sus ojos violetas contemplaban al peliplata y se cerraban para enfocarlo mejor.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?

—Nada.

—¿Eh? ¿Estás enojada?

—No.

—Mientes.

—¿Sabes qué? Te voy a ser sincera, odio el hecho de que para entrar a las aguas termales tienes que desnudarte completamente frente a tantas personas. No lo soporto, ver tantos cuerpos así y que las miradas te recorran de pies a cabeza. Incluso ver que hay jovencitas con mejor figura que la mía, aunque no lo quiera no puedo evitar sentir pena de mí misma.

Kakashi desistió de beber té y puso la taza sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, entiendo que sea difícil para ti ya que nunca antes has hecho algo así. Pero no deberías sentirte mal, ningún cuerpo es perfecto.

—Entre ustedes los hombres no importa mucho, pero para nosotras las mujeres no es tan sencillo.

—Claro que importa, ¿sabes cuántos hombres me miran cada vez que me desnudo para entrar al agua? Ellos ponen esa cara de sorpresa y hasta parece que se enojan, pero yo lo ignoro y puedo vivir con ello.

Nashira puso los ojos en blanco.

—Qué modesto es usted señor Hokage ¿algo más que quiera presumir?

—Si no te sientes cómoda, podemos rentar una hora en el onsen privado.

A Nashira le brillaron los ojos y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa.

—¿Se puede hacer eso?

—Claro. Estuve leyendo la guía del hotel y es un servicio interesante.

—¡Haberlo dicho antes! Eso suena mil veces mejor que el onsen público. Así, sí podré relajarme—estiró los brazos como si ya lo estuviera disfrutando.

—Perfecto, en ese caso pediré una hora en recepción. ¿Quieres que sea en la noche?

—Me parece adecuado.

Terminaron de almorzar y pasearon por allí mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa. Al volver al hotel el cielo ya había oscurecido; fueron a su habitación y antes de llegar se toparon con la mujer de cabello negro quien estaba entrando a la habitación contigua. Nashira y ella se miraron, y la sonrisa que se curvó en los labios rojos de la muchacha parecía estarla retando. Le había costado olvidar las caricias de esa mañana y nuevamente se molestó.

—¿No vas a entrar?

Kakashi tenía la puerta abierta y esperaba que Nashira pasara primero, pero al verla de pie observando hacia la puerta de la habitación de un lado, pensó que algo andaba mal. Su cara dejó de ser amigable.

—¿Nashira?

—Ah, sí. Vamos adentro.

Kakashi cerró la puerta y se quitó las sandalias. Vio que su mujer estaba tocando las paredes con suma cautela y pegaba una oreja a éstas como si quisiera oír algo.

—¿Qué haces? Es de mala educación espiar a los vecinos.

—¿Crees que el sonido pueda traspasar estas paredes? Quiero decir, ¿alguien puede oír los ruidos de aquí adentro?

Kakashi se sobó el mentón reflexionando en ello, luego tocó la pared para comprobar el material.

—No son muy gruesas por lo que un sonido lo bastante fuerte es capaz de ser oído claramente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Eh... Con que es así ¿no?

Nashira habló para sí misma mientras su rostro parecía llenarse de un aura oscura. Kakashi ladeó la cabeza cuando la vio arrimarse más a la pared y sujetar con fuerza uno de los muebles de madera.

—¡Oh!

La repentina exclamación estremeció a Kakashi haciéndolo respingar, había pensado que Nashira vio o descubrió algo malo pero antes de poder hablar, ella empezó a hacer ruidos extraños que lo dejaron frío.

—¡Uh, uh! ¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh, Kakashi! —Empujaba el mueble para que rechinara— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Justo así!

La ceja derecha de Kakashi comenzó a temblar y con pavor fue testigo de cómo Nashira sobreactuaba gemidos y golpeaba el piso. No tenía idea del porqué estaba haciendo tal cosa. Ella se talló en la pared y dio dos golpecitos con su mano.

—¡Me encanta cuando haces eso!

—Nashira ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

La voz de Kakashi se oyó con un volumen alto que surgió tras su consternación, Nashira se le quedó mirando y tras reflexionar esa pregunta volvió a hablar.

—¿A ti también te gusta cuando te toco así, mi vida? —Dijo con voz fuerte, Kakashi se puso de todos colores— ¡Uh, uh, uh!

Sin pensarlo más veces se dirigió hasta ella y le tapó la boca mientras hacía sus ruidos exagerados.

—Basta de _uh, uh,_ ¿qué pasa contigo? Los huéspedes se van a quejar de nosotros.

Nashira apartó la mano que le cubría la boca y miró a Kakashi a los ojos.

—¿Qué no lo entiendes? Esa tipa te ha estado coqueteando desde que llegamos sin importarle que soy tu esposa. Sólo quiero que escuche bien quién es la dueña de tu cuerpo.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por eso estás fingiendo que tenemos sexo?

—Ella me acarició la pierna bajo la mesa cuando intentaba tocarte, es lo menos que se merece. Y tú te mereces un castigo por seguirle la corriente.

—Nashira, en ningún momento he hecho tal cosa. No me digas que te has puesto celosa ¿es eso?

Nashira pestañeó con sus mejillas ruborizadas y se apartó de Kakashi dándole la espalda.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo no soy ese tipo de mujer.

El Hokage observó su espalda y se bajó la máscara. Nashira continuaba haciéndose tonta con el nudo de su yukata y jugando con él, luego las manos de Kakashi tocaron sus hombros con tanta sutileza que la piel se le erizó al instante.

—¿Qué dem-?

—No debes sentirte celosa, sabes que hemos pasado por muchas cosas como para terminar por algo demasiado absurdo —Kakashi pegó su rostro tras la oreja de la mujer y ella enroscó los dedos de sus pies.

—Tienes razón —rió nerviosa y trató de liberarse de esa situación pero las manos de Kakashi la rodearon por completo.

—Ya es la hora, Nashira.

Ella estaba completamente avergonzada.

—¿De qué? Aún no son las nueve, a esa hora apartaste el onsen ¿no?

Kakashi giró su rostro para verla de frente.

—No hablo de eso.

—¿Ah, no? Dijiste que ya es hora —su voz titubeaba y presenció cómo los oscuros ojos de Kakashi se entrecerraron y la vieron con demasiado deseo.

—Es hora de entregarnos a la pasión.

Un jadeo de temor se escuchó en la habitación, Nashira sentía que su cuerpo se había endurecido y su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido.

—Espera, espera, aún no estoy lista.

—Ya no puedo esperar.

—¡Kakashi, alto! Estoy muriéndome de miedo, ¿no puedes darme más tiempo?

Él se separó y no dijo nada, sólo la observó con una mirada pacífica que la hizo estremecer. Ella seguía ruborizada y decidió no verlo directamente a la cara.

—Yo... estoy asustada.

—¿Te provoco temor? ¿Piensas que te haré daño?

—Sé que no harías algo como eso, pero —apretó el nudo del yukata—, me da pena que veas mi cuerpo. No es muy lindo. Soy buena escribiendo erotismo, pero soy muy mala para llevarlo a la práctica.

Kakashi miró su mochila y fue a buscar un libro de tapas naranjas. Nashira se sorprendió de que él cargara con el Icha Icha.

—¿Por qué traes eso?

—Por si acaso.

Se sentó en el suelo y le pidió a Nashira que se sentara entre sus piernas, ella dudó unos segundos y luego accedió. Recargó su espalda en el pecho de Kakashi y el peliplata abrió el libro en una página en particular para leer con voz serena de tal modo que ella pudiera oírle.

Los fragmentos de aquella lectura combinados con la sensual y grave voz de Kakashi lograron que la tensión de Nashira se esfumara de a poco. En cierto punto de la lectura, ella dejó de ver las hojas del libro para mirar los labios de Kakashi moviéndose con cada palabra. Cuando él se dio cuenta de esto, pausó el relato.

—La verdad es que estoy usando ropa interior de lunitas y me da pena que las veas y te burles de mí —confesó Nashira.

Kakashi cerró el libro y lo puso a un lado, luego su mano viajó hasta el nudo de su propio yukata y comenzó a deshacerlo. Nashira miró embobada cómo el hombre se desprendía de su ropa para dejar al descubierto su torso desnudo y con sensualidad observó cada detalle de su cuerpo, desde su cuello, pasando por sus pectorales y su ombligo hasta llegar a su ropa interior. Fue allí donde a Nashira casi se le salieron los ojos.

—¡Traes bóxers de perritos! ¿Es en serio Kakashi?

—Bueno, supuse que tú traerías tus bragas de frutas o figuras y quería que te sintieras a gusto así que me compré éstos. ¿Te gustan?

Nashira se cubrió la cara para mitigar la risa que amenazaba con salir. Cuando sintió que la había controlado, se descubrió los ojos y se encontró con un Kakashi que ya se había desnudado. Su pecho sintió una fuerte opresión y casi podía asegurar que estaba sofocada pero no podía apartar la vista.

—¡Santo Monje! —Trataba de respirar.

—Es su turno, señorita escritora. ¿Nashira? Nashira deja de verme la entrepierna.

El labio inferior de Nashira estaba temblando al igual que sus manos, pero aún así tuvo el valor suficiente para deshacer el nudo de su yukata y quitárselo. Kakashi la observó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su boca cuando vio que efectivamente, ella estaba usando ropa interior de lunitas.

—Es tan tierno y sexy. ¿Cómo puedes estar avergonzada de tu cuerpo?

—Sé que lo dices porque quieres tener sexo pero yo también quiero, así que no voy a discutir.

Kakashi se rió y ella arrugó las cejas.

—No le llames tan feo, no vamos a tener sexo.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

La tomó de las muñecas y la acercó más a él hasta que sus rostros casi rozaban y en un susurro terminó la frase.

—Vamos a ser bondadosos el uno con el otro y haremos el amor.

—Odio cuando te pones todo meloso porque me siento débil y tonta.

—Señorita escritora, tome nota porque esto puede servirle para futuras obras.

Le dio un suave beso y después se separaron para verse.

—Señor Hokage, béseme como le enseñé y esta vez no se detenga.

—¿Me da usted permiso de tocarla?

—Su Majestad, usted tiene mi autorización.

Tras aquellas palabras, se fundieron en besos y sus manos se llenaron de exorbitantes caricias húmedas y tibias: irrigándose de deseo sus cuerpos se unieron bajo la noche y el perfume de su pasión.

Los dedos de Kakashi descubrieron nuevos caminos por recorrer y la melodía de sus suspiros era el resultado de los profundos hallazgos en la piel.

La luna de miel se había convertido en un recuerdo que perduraría para siempre en sus memorias y daba comienzo a una sublime vida rebosante de alegrías, donde las cicatrices dolorosas de un pasado abrumador ya no eran más que un simple rocío en un día soleado.

 _Ámame con tus palabras y bésame con tus caricias,_

 _tócame con tus manos y sujétame con pasión;_

 _que mi cuerpo reclama por probar de tus delicias_

 _y enredarme en tus brazos hasta perder la razón._


	39. LA FAMILIA DEL SEXTO

**Capítulo 39.-** **"La familia del Sexto"**

El primer año de matrimonio había sido toda una aventura para Kakashi, nunca se imaginó que su vida sexual fuera tan activa y creativa, comenzaba a creer que tener a una escritora de erotismo por esposa era la cosa más increíble que le pudo pasar. Y además, jamás se había sentido tan amado.

Su semblante había sido resplandeciente y todos sus colegas notaron el aura de paz que su ser emanaba. Kakashi estaba pasando su mejor etapa en mucho tiempo.

No obstante, la miel sobre hojuelas no había sido eterna y por una temporada las cosas se volvieron feas. Tuvo que documentarse mucho para entender esa situación y no caer en la desesperación y el miedo que lo invadieron cuando se vio en medio de todo aquel embrollo.

Volvió a casa luego de su día laboral y de haber pasado por el mercado para comprar yogur de fresa. Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa de la cocina y al no encontrar a su esposa en la sala, fue directo a la habitación.

—¿Sigues escribiendo? Te va a doler la espalda —le reprendió al verla encorvada sobre el colchón y una libreta apoyada en sus rodillas.

—Sabes que necesito terminar esto antes de la fecha. ¿Trajiste el yogur?

—Lo dejé en la cocina. ¿Qué quieres cenar hoy?

—Lo que sea que hagas está bien —Nashira cerró su libreta y la puso en un lado para luego sobarse la espalda—. Lamento que tengas que hacerte cargo.

—No pasa nada.

Se sentó a su lado y le apretó la mejilla, ella hizo un gesto de molestia. Kakashi alzó la vista al techo y soltó un largo y fuerte suspiro.

—No le he dado mantenimiento a ese techo.

—Ya lo harás después. Ahora vamos a la cocina que me muero por probar el yogur.

A punto de bajar los pies y tocar el suelo, Kakashi detuvo a Nashira de un brazo y ella giró el rostro para verlo, él no la miraba a los ojos sino que estaba entretenido observando otro lugar.

—¿Quieres tocar? —Preguntó ella.

—Sí.

Ella tomó su mano y con cuidado la posó sobre su cuerpo. Kakashi sonrió pero la curva de sus labios quedó cubierta bajo la máscara.

—También quiero saber qué te dijo el médico.

—Uhm... Dijo que todo está bien y que los mellizos ya miden cerca de veinticinco centímetros.

—Vaya, están creciendo rápido.

Kakashi acarició con delicadeza el vientre de su mujer, quien tenía veinticuatro semanas de embarazo.

—Aumenté siete kilos, no quiero imaginarme cómo voy a terminar —Nashira se llevó una mano a la frente.

—No deberías quejarte del peso.

—Estoy gorda, Kakashi.

—A mí me encanta que estés así.

—No digas esas cosas frente a tus hijos, el médico me dijo que ya pueden oír mi voz y los ruidos del exterior. Cualquier tontería que digas podría influir en su sano crecimiento —exageró con un tono grave.

—De acuerdo, entonces... ¡Oh! ¿Lo sentiste?

—Por supuesto genio, los llevo dentro de mí. Esta es la tercera vez en el día, me temo que sean igual de intrépidos que tú. De verdad espero que no tengan tu carácter.

—No digas eso, será lo mejor del mundo si son como yo —alardeó—. Entonces vamos a la cocina.

Se puso de pie y levantó a Nashira con cuidado hasta que ella pisó el suelo.

—Por cierto, ¿se puede saber qué hacen tantos ninjas vigilando la casa?

Las cejas de Kakashi se elevaron al sorprenderse de que Nashira lo descubriera.

—Yo les pedí que te cuiden.

—¿Y eso para qué? Me siento como prisionera, a donde quiera que vaya me siguen, a veces cuando estoy en el baño temo que me estén observando.

—Recuerda que soy el Hokage, y en tu estado actual serías un blanco fácil. No quiero tener que arrepentirme por algo otra vez en mi vida, así que me encargaré de que los bebés y tú estén bien.

Nashira se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente, luego sus rasgos se relajaron y sonrió resignada a la forma de ser de su esposo.

—No tiene remedio, señor Hokage.

—Por ahora sólo debemos preocuparnos por los nombres que les pondremos, así que mientras preparo la cena ¿por qué no lo discutimos?

Los días se convirtieron en un conteo para el nacimiento de los herederos de la pequeña familia Hatake.

La tía Madoka estaba tan entusiasmada con la llegada de los bebés a quienes llamaba nietos _._ Y todos los domingos hacía rezos al Santo Monje para que nacieran sanos y fuertes.

Kakashi compró varias revistas sobre guías infantiles para estar preparado y recibir a sus hijos como un buen padre, sin embargo, procuraba leer lejos de todos en un espacio solitario y tranquilo para no ver las muecas de burla de sus colegas.

Hubiera sido más fácil para él si las cosas se mantenían así, pero estaba tan aterrado de fracasar como padre que algunas veces tuvo pesadillas.

En ocasiones se paró frente a la tumba de su padre para soltar palabras al viento en busca de un consuelo que lo ayudara a entender qué cosas se aproximaban a su vida con la llegada de dos pequeños integrantes que dependerían de él incluso más que Konoha.

Debido a que Nashira estaba embarazada de mellizos y se trataba de una niña y un niño, Kakashi pensó que sería buena idea hablar con dos expertos en la crianza de sus retoños.

Se encontraba parado frente a la puerta rojiza de una modesta vivienda con un amplio jardín. Tocó el timbre dos veces y la puerta fue abierta casi de inmediato para mostrar a una bella kunoichi de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, quien se maravilló de ver al Sexto visitando su hogar.

—Hola Hinata, lamento haber llegado de improvisto. Yo me preguntaba si Naruto se encuentra en casa.

—Ah, claro, pase por favor.

Ella lo llevó hasta la sala donde Naruto jugaba con su hijo, Kakashi pudo llegar a esa conclusión luego de ver la innumerable cantidad de piezas de bloques regadas por el suelo. El rubio alzó la cabeza cuando miró a su esposa entrar con Kakashi y se levantó del piso.

—Kakashi sensei, qué sorpresa. ¿Se perdió en el sendero de la vida? —Rió.

—Algo así —Kakashi se rascó la cabeza—, de hecho... Creo que por primera vez es así.

Los ojos del Sexto fueron directo sobre el niño que lo observaba desde la esquina de un sillón y sus pupilas lo analizaban queriendo reconocerlo. Tras varios segundos, sonrió.

—Boruto se parece tanto a ti, sin duda será tu viva imagen.

Naruto rió con orgullo y se cruzó de brazos inflando el pecho. Hinata volvió con dos tazas de té y las puso sobre la mesa.

—Gracias, Hinata —dijo.

—Sexto, es inusual que usted se presente aquí. ¿Ocurrió algo? —Cuestionó ella.

—Bueno, en realidad quiero pedir algunos consejos. Como saben, Nashira está embarazada y cada vez se acerca más la fecha del parto.

—¿Consejos de qué? —Naruto se adelantó.

—Sobre cómo ser un buen padre —respondió con pena, un leve sonrojo se le notó.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¡Esto es inusual, dattebayo!

—Entonces ¿es verdad que la señora Nashira tendrá mellizos?

Kakashi movió su cabeza afirmando a la pregunta de Hinata y a ella le brillaron los ojos.

—Serán niño y niña. Ya que tú sabes cómo cuidar de un niño, quisiera palabras de aliento. Nunca me había sentido tan viejo.

—Kakashi sensei, la edad es lo de menos.

Naruto tomó un trago del té y luego miró a su hijo para exponer una amplia sonrisa llena de satisfacción. El pequeño Boruto estaba entretenido armando unos bloques y se concentraba demasiado en ello.

—Los niños son pequeñas máquinas destructivas.

—¡Naruto! —Le reprendió Hinata y el rubio se rió mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Es cierto, ya ves cuántas travesuras ha hecho Boruto en menos de dos semanas.

—Creo que lo que el Hokage quiere saber es cómo empezar a cuidar de un bebé.

—Pues no hay mucha ciencia detrás de ello, sólo hay que darles de comer y cambiarles el pañal.

Hinata negó con su cabeza y manteniendo su compostura, volteó con Kakashi para darle una explicación más certera.

—Los niños son diferentes, así que sólo procure hacer un buen equipo con Nashira. Asegurarse de que tenga todas sus vacunas y su estómago asimile bien la leche de fórmula, con el tiempo hay que preparar alimentos más elaborados pero las citas con el pediatra deben sacarlo de toda duda.

Kakashi prestó atención a las visibles marcas bajo los ojos de Hinata, eran como ojeras pero se disminuía su color debido al maquillaje. Luego volteó con Naruto para hacer un comparativo; allí entendió quién era la persona al mando del bebé.

—Ah qué difícil debe ser cuidar solo de un bebé, sin la ayuda de nadie ¿verdad? —Soltó repentinamente.

—Por eso yo siempre ayudo a Hinata, ¿verdad?

La débil sonrisa de Hinata y el temblor de su ceja le dieron la respuesta a Kakashi.

—Naruto ¿no estarás causándole más problemas a Hinata? ¿Alguna vez has preparado la comida de Boruto?

—Kakashi sensei, ¡tengo dos pies izquierdos! Soy desastroso para la cocina.

—Naruto, el dicho de los pies izquierdos es para gente que no sabe bailar. ¿Al menos lavas la ropa?

—Descompuso la lavadora la última vez —reveló Hinata.

—Bueno pero no fue mi culpa ¿sabe? Olvidé sacar un shuriken de mi chamarra.

—Eran tres.

Naruto miró consternado a su mujer, Hinata sonrió y le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito.

—Está bien, algún día aprenderás.

(...)

Kakashi iba pateando una piedra en el camino, llevaba más de dos cuadras haciéndolo hasta que la piedrita salió volando a otra dirección intransitable y sólo miró con resignación la despedida de su fugaz amiga.

Volvió la vista a la puerta de la casa que parecía gritarle en la cara que ni se le ocurriera tocar, lo pero ignoró como siempre y aventuró su dedo a oprimir el botón del timbre. Luego de unos segundos, la puerta fue abierta y pudo ver con claridad a una pelirrosa sonriente que lo recibió con gusto. El rubor de sus mejillas y el color verde de sus ojos era más notable, Kakashi sabía que Sakura estaba demasiado contenta.

Sarada se asomó y sonrió feliz al verlo extendiendo sus brazos al aire esperando ser cargada por Kakashi. El corazón del shinobi se volvió tibio y se imaginó a su futura hija recibiéndolo de esa manera. Sin dejar pasar más tiempo, cargó a la niña.

—Kakashi sensei, qué bueno verlo. ¿Cómo está Nashira?

—Ahora está mucho mejor, la dejé en casa de su tía.

—Es bueno oír eso, por favor pase.

El sonido de unos pasos provenientes del pasillo, captaron la atención del Hokage. Miró hacia allá y vio a Sasuke distraído, él ni siquiera notó su presencia y fue directo a Sakura. Lo observó en su faceta de esposo y padre y quiso tomar nota mental de ello.

—Sakura, ya se despertó.

—Iré a alimentarlo, tú lava los biberones.

La kunoichi volteó con Kakashi e hizo una ligera reverencia.

—Voy a la habitación, pero usted está en su casa, sensei.

Sasuke se estremeció cuando oyó eso y lentamente giró la cabeza para ver a su antiguo maestro de pie siendo testigo de todo mientras cargaba a Sarada.

—Hola.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a visitarlos, recuerda que como Hokage es mi deber velar por el bienestar de mi aldea.

Sasuke bufó y se dio la media vuelta para ir al fregadero a lavar los biberones. Kakashi caminó detrás de él y se apoyó en la pared para verlo en su labor de padre.

—Eres muy habilidoso para solo tener una mano.

—¿Acaso también es deber del Hokage burlarse de los ciudadanos?

—No me estoy burlando, sólo te expreso mi admiración.

—Deja los juegos Kakashi ¿a qué has venido? ¿Una misión?

—No, tu hijo nació apenas hace tres meses y te daré tiempo de disfrutarlo.

—El bebé llora mucho —dijo Sarada con su vocecita tierna y Kakashi le sonrió.

—¿En serio? —Ella movió su cabeza— Pero tú eres una buena hermana mayor y lo vas a cuidar mucho ¿verdad?

—No, se lo regalo.

Sasuke miró a su hija, su actitud cambió desde que nació el niño. Parecía madura y frívola, aunque a veces era dulce y cariñosa con el pequeño pero de pronto se ponía celosa.

—Qué bonito, Sarada se parece a ti Sasuke.

—Muy gracioso.

—Dejaré de lado las bromas, en realidad he venido porque necesito consejos. Sabes que Nashira pronto dará a luz y no sé qué hacer.

—¿Qué consejo podría darte alguien como yo? —Sasuke volvió su vista al fregadero— Uno aprende de sus errores ¿no?

—¿Crees que quiero cometer errores en el cuidado de mis hijos? Tú has cuidado de Sarada, tratar con niñas es muy diferente a tratar con niños.

—Sarada es una niña lista, entiende todo y aprende rápido. No ha habido gran problema con ella.

—Pero papá ahora quiere más al bebé —le susurró Sarada a Kakashi.

—Entonces yo voy a quererte más que tu papá ¿sí? —Le contestó con el mismo tono.

—Kakashi, deja en paz a mi hija.

Sasuke cerró el grifo y se secó la mano. Fue hacia Kakashi y tomó a Sarada.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Entonces los papás son más celosos con las hijas —se sobó el mentón—, eso es interesante. ¿Qué más?

—Que más ¿qué? ¿No tienes que irte a casa o algo así?

—Vamos Sasuke, te lo estoy pidiendo de padre a padre.

Sarada miró a ambos, tras un breve análisis volteó con el pelinegro y le agarró la cara.

—¿El tío Kakashi también es mi papá?

—No.

La carita de la niña se volvió un puchero.

—¿Por qué no?

Sasuke miró con recelo al Sexto como reclamándole por mortificar a su hija.

—Porque tú tienes el cabello negro y yo lo tengo plateado ¿ves? —Kakashi quiso salvar la situación.

Ella asintió.

—Papá, tengo hambre.

Sasuke suspiró y miró a Kakashi, éste casi pudo leer su mente: "Ser papá no es nada fácil".

—Bueno, entonces no les quitaré más su tiempo así que me retiro.

El peliplata giró hacia la puerta de salida y antes de abrirla dijo unas palabras que incomodaron a Sasuke.

—Creo que jugar al cascabel no es tan divertido después de todo, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

Volteó para dedicarle una última sonrisa y alzó su mano en despedida. Sasuke había palidecido por el comentario y su mente trabajó a gran velocidad para encontrar la forma de que Kakashi hubiera descubierto aquello.

—Papá, yo quiero jugar al cascabel.

—No Sarada, tú nunca debes jugar a eso.

(...)

Las semanas pasaron y por fortuna para Kakashi, no había demasiada carga de trabajo. Recién terminó de acomodar unos papeles y su armoniosa paz se vio interrumpida por voces escandalosas que invadieron su privacidad en la oficina.

Ino y Sai estaban allí, cargando una maleta grande y la pusieron sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

La pareja se miró en complicidad, luego fue Ino quien aclaró todo.

—Ya que usted está a punto de ser papá, queremos ayudarlo en su labor con este nuevo rol.

—¿Eso qué significa?

Sai abrió la maleta y sacó dos muñecos de plástico.

—Vamos a enseñarle a cambiar pañales.

—¡¿Eh?!

—No puede negarse, eso sería ser desconsiderado con Nashira —dijo Ino—. No tomará ni diez minutos. Sai, ponlos en el escritorio.

—Ahora observe cómo se hace esto, yo he cambiado el pañal de Inojin tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta —dijo con orgullo Sai.

Kakashi aceptó aquella enseñanza, después de todo no le vendría mal aprender.

—Ahora inténtelo usted.

Kakashi tomó el pañal y lo puso tal cual lo hizo Sai.

—Le doy un siete de diez.

—¿Qué? pero si lo he puesto bien.

—Olvidó limpiar al bebé.

Kakashi parpadeó, le sorprendía la seriedad con que Sai e Ino se tomaban aquello.

La práctica tomó más de diez minutos pues en el proceso, Ino le explicó cómo se colocaba al bebé para darle biberón y la manera de acomodarlo para hacerlo eructar. Además le proporcionó un termómetro infantil y le instruyó para saber cómo utilizarlo.

Kakashi agradeció sus enseñanzas y todo lo anotó en un cuaderno que repasaba diariamente. Quería estar completamente listo para lo que viniera y que nada lo tomara desprevenido.

Cierto día fue a la tienda de ropa en la sección de bebés para comprar algo adecuado. La gente lo miraba y se cuchicheaban, Kakashi ni siquiera se percataba de aquello, estaba demasiado enfocado en los artículos y su mano recorría todo el estante hasta que su cuerpo chocó con otra persona sacándolo de su realidad.

—Lo siento, me he distraído... ¿Uh? ¿Rock Lee?

El muchacho arqueó sus pobladas cejas y los oscuros ojos de Kakashi viajaron hacia el niño que descansaba sobre su pecho, era igual a Lee.

—Hokage, qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí. Escuché que pronto su esposa tendrá mellizos.

—Ah, sí. Las noticias vuelan rápido ¿no? Veo que Metal Lee ha crecido mucho, ¿cómo está su madre?

—Ella está bien, se ha quedado en casa descansando es por eso que me traje al niño.

—Eso es bueno, eres un padre responsable. Entonces... ¿Ambos coincidimos en comprar ropa para nuestros hijos?

Lee se ruborizó.

—Creo que así es. Los calcetines ya no le quedan y necesita unos pares más ¿verdad, Metal Lee?

Kakashi miró con calma la relación del shinobi con su pequeño y se visualizó a sí mismo con su padre. Lo extrañaba, y en ese momento el sentimiento melancólico era más fuerte que en ocasiones anteriores.

—Incluso tú sabes lo que el niño necesita, sin embargo yo sólo vine por inercia, ni siquiera sé qué debo comprar.

—Debido a que serán recién nacidos, es aconsejable que les compre ropa de algodón. ¿Cuándo nacerán?

—El médico dijo que la fecha del parto está prevista para febrero.

—En ese caso, será una temporada fría por lo que debe comprar ropa de invierno. Puedo ayudarlo a escoger si lo desea.

Kakashi tomó las manos del ninja.

—Lee, eres el ser más maravilloso y amable que pueda existir.

(...)

Nashira releía la última página de sus escritos y tras hacer varias correcciones, dejó el bolígrafo a un lado y estiró sus brazos. Vio la hora y se extrañó de que Kakashi aún no llegara a casa.

Se levantó de la silla del comedor y abrió el refrigerador para sacar algunas verduras. Las lavó en el fregadero donde se descongelaban los filetes de pescado y procedió a picar los tomates. Quería dejar listas las cosas para facilitarle a Kakashi el trabajo de cocinar.

—Ese hombre ya está tardando mucho, cómo desearía tener otro teléfono para llamarle.

La puerta de la sala se escuchó y oyó los pasos descalzos, ya conocía esa manera de caminar así que cuando calculó que él pasaría por la puerta de la cocina, volteó.

—Ya llegué, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Sólo picaba verduras ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

—Fui a la tienda.

—Pero ya hicimos la despensa hace dos días.

—Sí, pero estaba recordando que los bebés no tienen ropa.

Nashira pestañeó incrédula y dejó el cuchillo sobre la tabla de picar.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que fui a comprarle ropa a los bebés.

—Kakashi, faltan tres meses para que nazcan.

—Pero no debemos dejar las cosas para el final, además ya que estaba cerca de la tienda quise aprovechar.

Nashira volvió a su tarea de cortar verduras.

—Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Y cuánto compraste?

—Treinta cambios.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Treinta?!

—Nashira, son dos bebés, incluso quince cambios para cada uno se me hace poco.

—Pero ya le había comprado cinco cambios a cada uno.

—Pues sí, pero uno nunca sabe qué cosas puedan pasar.

—Kakashi, ¿estás bien? Desde hace semanas te noto raro, haces cosas extrañas y hablas dormido. Estoy preocupada por ti ¿qué ocurre?

Él fue a lavarse las manos y le quitó el cuchillo para seguir con la cena.

—No pasa nada.

—Me estás mintiendo. Te conozco, y pones esa cara cuando me ocultas algo.

—De verdad, todo está en orden.

—¿Acaso ya no me tienes confianza? Te he visto hablar frente al espejo e incluso te vi arrullar una almohada.

El hombre respiró profundo y miró los ojos violetas de su esposa.

—Estoy asustado.

—¿Asustado? ¿De qué?

—De no ser un buen padre.

Nashira frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—He estado pidiendo consejos, tomando nota de cómo cuidar y criar a un bebé, y en mi caso serán dos criaturas al mismo tiempo. Es lógico que esté asustado, no quiero arruinarlo.

Nashira soltó una risita que hizo que Kakashi arrugara la frente.

—Adelante, búrlate.

—No me estoy burlando de ti. Es que no puedo creer que estés temeroso de algo como eso y te pongas todo histérico. Kakashi, yo soy la que va a parir ¿sabes cuánto me va a doler? Tú no tienes nada de qué temer, somos un equipo y trabajaremos juntos.

—¿Y qué tal si soy pésimo como equipo?

—Tranquilo, vas a ser un buen padre.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Muy sencillo. Si yo no estuviera convencida de ello, créeme que jamás me hubiera dejado embarazar.

Kakashi apretó los labios y meditó su respuesta.

—Considerando que en la primera entrevista que te hice aseguraste sentirte complacida de no ser madre y ahora estás a punto de dar a luz a mellizos... Supongo que tienes razón. Debo ser genial ¿no?

—Allí vas de nuevo con tu egocentrismo. Pues sí señor Hokage, es usted un hombre genial. Ahora dejemos la charla y mueva esas manitas que su mujer y sus hijos tienen hambre.

—Sí señora.

Kakashi continuó cortando los vegetales mientras Nashira lo observaba y lo recordó solitario y triste frente a la tumba de su padre, cuando aquella noche en la colina por error le lanzó un kunai. Tardó tiempo en relacionarlo y darse cuenta que Kakashi era el mismo sujeto de esa noche lluviosa.

Luego, aquel encuentro en el mercado que no resultó bien, pues al notar que había engañado a una vendedora, Nashira no tuvo buena impresión de él.

Había días que pensaba en lo que hubiese sucedido si Kakashi se interesaba en las candidatas que tuvo para casarse con él. Después de todo, los líderes querían una esposa para el Sexto y siempre decían que no cualquier mujer era apta para ser la esposa del Hokage. Pero como ironía de la vida, ellos dos terminaron juntos.

Nashira llevó una mano a su vientre, ella también estaba temerosa de no ser una buena madre pero confiaba que la experiencia de la vida le ayudaría a enfrentar cualquier situación.

—Nashira, ¿por qué me estás tocando el trasero?

—Es lindo.

—Ya lo sé, pero estoy haciendo de cenar.

—Puedes continuar, no te afecta en nada. Sólo quiero aprovechar, no podré hacer esto delante de los niños.

—En ese caso, será mejor que los dos aprovechemos.

(...)

 _Tres años más tarde._

Tic, tac, tic, tac... El habitual sonido que producía el segundero del reloj se hacía más notorio cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer. Kakashi sólo miraba ansioso esperando que se llegara la hora de su salida, pues tenía un fuerte motivo para llegar a casa: su familia le esperaba allí.

«¡Por fin las siete!»

Kakashi se despojó de su túnica y la guardó en el armario de la oficina. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con algunos subordinados, todos hicieron una reverencia para despedirlo, y él les sonrió contento.

Salió de la Torre rumbo a la librería para comprar dos libros de cuentos. Uno para Masami y otro para Isamu, sus mellizos.

El muchacho encargado del mostrador lo despidió con gusto luego de haber realizado otra venta en el día, y por tratarse del Sexto Hokage, su jefe le daría una comisión extra.

Tras la compra, Kakashi fue camino a su casa. Miró las luces encendidas en el interior y sintió un calor extraño en su pecho, algo así como satisfacción.

Abrió la puerta y en el recibidor se quitó los zapatos.

—Ya llegué.

Apenas habían pasado cinco segundos de pronunciar aquella habitual frase, y las pisaditas veloces de dos niños de tres años salieron de un pasillo para aumentar su velocidad y correr hacia él. Kakashi sonrió y se agachó para recibirlos.

—¡Papi!

Masami era una niña con el cabello plateado igual que el de Kakashi, y un lunar adornaba su mejilla izquierda. Sus ojos eran violetas como los de Nashira.

Isamu tenía el cabello azulado como su mamá, pero sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Kakashi y tenía un lunar en el lado derecho del mentón.

—¿Se portaron bien?

—¡Sí! —Contestó Masami, era demasiado enérgica.

—¡Mami hizo pastel! —Isamu estaba emocionado, Kakashi le acarició la cabeza.

—Ah, ya llegaste.

Nashira se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y Kakashi se enderezó cargando a sus hijos.

—Estoy en casa.

—¿Te fue bien en el trabajo?

—Sí, todo estuvo tranquilo.

Caminaron juntos a la cocina, Kakashi vio un pastel bellamente decorado con fresas y tres velas, los niños se emocionaron.

—Sé que no te gusta mucho lo dulce, pero pensé que a los niños les haría feliz.

—No te preocupes, es la primera vez que preparas un pastel así que lo comeré.

—Sabes que mi tía me ha estado reprendiendo por ser mala en la cocina, y ya que estoy libre por haber terminado la obra, es bueno que aprenda cosas nuevas.

—Mami, quiero pastel.

—Espera Isamu, primero papá debe pedir un deseo.

Nashira cargó al pequeño y después miró a Kakashi, con un rostro apacible y lleno de amor le expresó dulcemente:

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

La sonrisa de Kakashi quedó oculta bajo la máscara.

—Gracias, querida.

—¿Hoy cumples años, papi? —Preguntó Masami.

—Así es.

—Yo también quiero cumplir años.

—Y yo —secundó Isamu.

—¿Por qué quieren cumplir años? —Cuestionó Nashira.

—Para comer pastel —contestó Masami.

—Bueno, si prometen portarse bien les daré de mi pastel ¿de acuerdo?

Los niños movieron su cabeza. Kakashi se sentó en la silla mientras mantenía a la niña sobre sus piernas, Nashira se puso junto a él y en su regazo estaba Isamu.

—Es hora de pedir un deseo, cierra los ojos Kakashi.

—No creo que pueda pedir algo más.

—Siempre hay algo más, créeme.

Haciendo caso de las palabras de su esposa, Kakashi cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en un deseo. Los niños lo miraban atentos y curiosos.

Dentro de la mente de Kakashi, las palabras de sus sentimientos hacían eco y aunque había un sinfín de cosas que podría desear, tras haber vivido ínsipidamente en soledad y tristeza creyendo que no era merecedor de compañía, en ese momento junto a su esposa y sus dos hijos en el día de su cumpleaños número treinta y nueve, deseó poder tener una larga vida para disfrutar de su familia.

Tras haber pedido el deseo, abrió sus ojos.

—Es hora de soplar las velas.

—Papi, debes bajarte la máscara —dijo Masami—, sino no se van a apagar.

—¡Pronto papi! —Isamu estaba desesperado.

—De acuerdo, calma todo el mundo.

Kakashi bajó la máscara hasta su cuello y se acercó para soplar las velas y cuando la llama se apagó, los niños aplaudieron felices.

—Vamos a comer pastel, mami.

—Primero tienen que darle un regalo a papá.

Los niños estaban confundidos, Nashira se puso de pie y besó la mejilla de Kakashi, luego puso a Isamu en el regazo de su esposo y los mellizos imitaron el acto de su mamá. Kakashi se vio envuelto en el cariño de sus hijos y sus manos sujetaron sutilmente la espalda de los niños.

—Te quiero, papi —dijo Masami.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo Isamu.

—Y yo —habló Nashira.

Kakashi sonrió mostrando finalmente sus blancos dientes.

—Y yo los amo a ustedes.

La solitaria rutina de Kakashi había culminado, los días grises no tenían cabida en el presente y su sueño de pasar el resto de su vida en una pensión con aguas termales lejos de Konoha, había sido reemplazado por el deseo de estar con su familia.

Kakashi no sólo había conseguido una esposa, sino que encontró un bello amor para toda la vida.

FIN.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA.**


End file.
